Утраченная невинность
by Lapotama
Summary: Перевод фика cullen818 "Innocence lost". Эдвард, наконец, соглашается провести с Беллой ночь. Вот только последствия оказываются слишком уж неожиданными.
1. Chapter 1

**Глава 1.**

_**Белла **_

Прошло два месяца с тех пор, как Эдвард вернулся ко мне. Мы готовились к выпускному, до которого оставались считанные недели, и все в наших отношениях шло гладко, как никогда. Мы развивались как пара, все больше сближаясь, учились доверять своим чувствам. Мы двигались в самом что ни на есть позитивном направлении. Я не была уже так одержима мыслью, что он меня бросит, возможно, потому что со мной это уже случалось, и я все равно выжила. Он учился не перегибать палку в отношении моей безопасности. Конечно, он пока еще вмешивался во все вопросы и высказывал свое мнение так часто, как мог, но уже по-другому, не так, как раньше. Я видела теперь, что он делает это исключительно из любви ко мне.

Я прекрасно понимала, что послужило этому толчком, и прилагала все усилия, чтобы удержать нас на достигнутом уровне. В последние пару недель непреклонность Эдварда в отношении нашей физической близости заметно пошатнулась. Во-первых, его поцелуи стали более продолжительными и настойчивыми. Он даже мог больше одного раза скользнуть языком в мои полуоткрытые губы. Вскоре после этого его прохладные руки начинали осторожно исследовать мое тело, сначала через одежду, но в последние пару дней он даже забирался мне под рубашку и гладил живот. Мое тело жаждало большего, и, я была уверена, он это знал. Время, которое мы проводили наедине в его спальне, каждый вечер увеличивалось на десять-пятнадцать минут. Но когда он отвозил меня домой и, как обычно, забирался в окно, мы снова возвращались к целомудренным поцелуям и его увещеваниям, что мне пора спать. Я же догадывалась, что если он начал бы вытворять все еще раз в моей кровати, то остановиться ему не хватило бы сил.

Я знала, что постепенное физическое сближение шло на пользу нашим отношениям. Эдвард учился расслабляться со мной, и я очень ценила эти попытки. Единственной проблемой было то, что наши эксперименты приносили нам обоим нешуточные страдания. Мы сводили друг друга с ума, не испытывая при этом облегчения. Это должно было стать следующим шагом.

В тот вечер я была зажата между диванными подушками и твердым, как скала, телом Эдварда, ощущая спиной прохладную, мягкую кожу софы. Его поцелуи становились настойчивее, и временами он забывал ослабить нажим, чтобы я могла сделать вдох. _Проклятье, почему мне вообще нужно дышать?_ Я прижалась к нему, подтянув ногу к прохладному, твердому бедру. С губ Эдварда сорвался тихий стон. Скользнув рукой к воротнику моей рубашки, он расстегнул две верхние пуговицы. Обычно на этом моменте у нас все прекращалось, но не сегодня. Дойдя до третьей пуговицы, он посмотрел мне в глаза и беззвучно спросил разрешения. Неспособная дышать и слишком шокированная, чтобы ответить, я просто кивнула.

Рубашка была молниеносно расстегнута и легко соскользнула на пол. Он провел холодной рукой по моему животу, рассматривая дрожащее от его прикосновений тело.

"Ты совершенна, Белла," прошептал он, поцеловав мою шею. "Я хочу увидеть тебя всю."

Я запустила пальцы в бронзовые кудри Эдварда, и его холодные губы крепче прижались к моему горлу. "Ты можешь делать всё, что захочешь."

Он продолжал целовать меня, спускаясь все ниже, и, задержавшись у основания шеи, нежно провел рукой от низа живота почти до самой груди.

"Ах…" Я так долго ждала _таких_ его прикосновений. Большим пальцем он провел по моему скрытому под кружевным бельем соску, и я тихо застонала. Холодное бедро оказалось между моих ног, но тело жаждало движения. Я начала тереться об Эдварда, пытаясь найти выход скопившемуся напряжению. Я должна была догадаться, что это было уже слишком, потому что до того, как я опомнилась, рубашка была уже на своем месте и застегнута. Мы замерли сидя. Голова кружилась от вампирской скорости.

Я знала, что у меня не было повода для расстройства. Мы явно прогрессировали, но этого просто было недостаточно. Мне нужно было целиком почувствовать этого манящего, прекрасного мужчину, или я рисковала умереть до того, как он обратит меня.

Эдвард провел пальцами по своим вечно растрепанным волосам и приподнял мой подбородок. "Прости меня, любимая," сказал он. "Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала себя отвергнутой. Я просто не могу допустить даже малейшей вероятности причинить тебе боль."

Я дотронулась до его щеки. "Ты не навредишь мне. Ты уже лучше контролируешь себя. Твои прикосновения становятся мягче. Тебе даже не нужно больше думать об этом. Я чувствую."

Он покачал головой. "Это слишком рискованно, Белла," он выглядел разбитым. "Я не могу причинить тебе вред ради своего удовольствия."

"Это ведь не только для твоего удовольствия," улыбнулась я.

"Ты магнит для опасностей," усмехнулся Эдвард, поднявшись с дивана. Он притянул меня к себе и нежно поцеловал в губы. "Я люблю тебя."

"Я тоже тебя люблю," сказала я, выдохнув и попытавшись привести мысли в порядок.

"Я мучаюсь так же, как и ты," улыбнулся он, и, судя по его брюкам, он не врал. Я засмеялась.

Он взял меня за руку. "Думаю, мне лучше отвезти тебя домой."

"А мне можно будет вернуться завтра?" спросила я.

"Я должен сказать нет, потому что перед твоими чарами устоять все сложнее и сложнее, но так как я не способен отказать тебе в чем бы то ни было, да, возможно, мы окажемся завтра вечером в идентичной ситуации."

"Хорошо," Я улыбнулась и поцеловала его в щеку. Завтрашним вечером я надеялась зайти даже чуть дальше. Он рассмеялся и повел меня вниз. Когда мы проходили мимо комнаты Элис и Джаспера, я услышала ругань. _Ругались? Элис и Джаспер? Это было странно_.

"Если ты не объяснишь мне, в чем дело, Элис, как я смогу разобраться с этим?" кричал Джаспер.

"Есть вариант, что ты не сможешь с этим разобраться вообще," спокойно ответила Элис. Джаспер был явно более расстроен, чем она.

"Я ухожу охотиться," – прорычал он, выйдя из комнаты, и прошел мимо нас, даже не поздоровавшись.

Я посмотрела на Эдварда.

"У них что-то не клеится в последнее время," сказал он, и я поняла, что его это беспокоило.

"Элис ничего не говорила," сказала я.

"У нее видения, но я их не вижу в ее голове."

"Это потому, что я тебя не пускаю," сказала Элис, выйдя в холл. "Привет, Белла."

"Элис, ты в порядке?" спросила я.

"Я в порядке, но я волнуюсь за Джаспера," нахмурилась она. "Эдвард?"

"Конечно, Элис," улыбнулся он. "Я пойду, поохочусь с ним. Тебя не затруднит отвезти Беллу домой?"

"Нет," сказала она.

"Белла, любимая," сказал Эдвард, взяв мою руку. "Ты не против? Я приду к тебе как только закончу."

"Разумеется," я поцеловала его в щеку. "Я все равно хотела поговорить с Элис."

Он быстро сбежал по ступенькам и исчез за дверью.

"Пошли," сказала Элис. "Я отвезу тебя домой."

"Подожди!" сказала я. "Что происходит между тобой и Джаспером? Вы никогда не ссорились."

"Это сложно," сказала она, пока мы спускались вниз к гаражу.

"Элис, я твоя подруга, ты можешь мне все рассказать."

Мы сели в Вольво Эдварда, и она уставилась на мой ремень безопасности. Я вздохнула. "Все вы, вампиры, одинаковые."

"Если ты пострадаешь в ДТП по моей вине, он меня убьет," ответила Элис.

Я пристегнулась. "Теперь выкладывай," сказала я. "Что у вас с Джаспером?"

"Белла," вздохнула она. "Мы вместе уже очень давно. С парами такое случается, и иногда мы не в силах справиться с некоторыми обстоятельствами. Это не в нашей власти."

"У тебя было видение про эти обстоятельства?" спросила я.

"Да, но все нечетко до тех пор, пока не будет выбрано направление. На самом деле, я не знаю."

"Джаспер собирается что-то сделать?" спросила я.

"Это будет не по его вине. Он только отреагирует на чьи-то действия. Он не сможет ничего с этим поделать."

"Что это значит? На кого он отреагирует?" Элис говорила загадками.

"Я не знаю, Белла, я не могу ясно увидеть это, потому что тот, на кого Джаспер должен отреагировать, пока не принял решения, но видения становятся все ярче каждую ночь. Это выглядит так правдоподобно, но я не могу сказать, что именно вынудит Джаспера отдалиться от меня."

"Джаспер любит тебя," сказала я. "Он никогда тебя не бросит."

"Как я уже сказала, на некоторые вещи мы не можем повлиять. Мы должны принимать будущее и мириться с ним," сказала она, когда мы подъехали к моему дому. "Но, как ты понимаешь, эти видения заставляют меня сомневаться в безоблачности и определённости нашего с Джаспером будущего. "

"Элис," ответила я. "Я не знаю, что сказать."

"И не надо ничего говорить, Белла," улыбнулась она. "Это не твоя вина и не твоя проблема. Вам с Эдвардом нужно двигаться дальше, и, кажется, у вас получается."

"Получается," улыбнулась я в ответ. "Но я хочу, чтобы ты тоже была счастлива."

"Я буду," заверила она. "Про тебя и Эдварда. Как получается, что ты проводишь так много времени в его спальне?"

Я покраснела. "А то ты не видишь?"

"Ну, я видела пару недель назад. Поцелуи и прикосновения становятся значительно жарче."

"Элис!" воскликнула я, смутившись.

"Я не виновата, Белла," сказала она. "Но, хм, того самого я не видела."

"Как?" я была разбита.

"Ну, я не имела в виду, что этого не случится, но Эдвард пока еще не решился. У меня такое чувство, что это будет спонтанное моментальное решение. Он не сможет вечно пытаться устоять перед тобой."

"Ты правда так думаешь?" спросила я.

"Он любит тебя и привязан к тебе. С того первого дня в школьной столовой."

"Я так хочу его, Элис."

"Будь осторожнее со своими желаниями," сказала она.

"Что ты имеешь в виду? Мы никогда не были ближе, и я никогда не чувствовала более тесной связи с ним, чем в последние несколько недель."

Неожиданно она погрузилась в свои мысли.

"Элис? Ты в порядке?"

Она улыбнулась мне, но глаза ее оставались неподвижными.

"Ты думаешь о Джаспере?" спросила я.

"В каком-то смысле," тихо произнесла она. "Белла, возможно, мне придется уехать на несколько дней."

"Что? Куда?" я не верила своим ушам. "Но ведь я только недавно обрела тебя снова после того ужасного года!"

"Роуз и Эмметт собираются на Аляску, и я думаю, я поеду с ними."

"Вот так, ни с того, ни с сего?" спросила я. "А как же выпускной?"

"Ой," она закатила глаза. "Как будто я не делала это уже сто раз раньше. Я думаю, Джасперу нужно немного свободы, немного пространства. Он лучше сориентируется, когда меня не будет рядом."

"Пожалуйста, передумай," умоляла я.

"Белла," сказала она. "Ты должна мне доверять."

"Если ты действительно считаешь, что так будет лучше для тебя, то я поддержу твое решение." Я наклонилась и обняла её. "Ты позвонишь мне?"

"Разумеется," улыбнулась она.

Я вышла из машины. "Белла," позвала она. "Прошу тебя, будь осторожна. Не подгоняй Эдварда слишком."

Я смотрела на нее секунду. "Не буду."

"Скоро увидимся," улыбнулась она.

Когда она уехала, у меня было такое чувство, что скоро я точно не увижу свою лучшую подругу. Что бы она ни видела про Джаспера, это послужило достаточным основанием для побега. _Что же может заставить Джаспера оставить Элис?_

**Эдвард**

Я сбежал по ступенькам и быстро нагнал Джаспера. Он лишь пристально посмотрел на меня, и, судя по его мыслям, он не хотел разговаривать. Мы охотились молча. У меня было время подумать о Белле. Я не мог не думать о ней. Она всегда занимала все мои мысли, но в последнее время я и вовсе перестал думать о чем-то другом. Мы были гораздо ближе, и вечера, которые мы проводили в моей спальне, становились все горячее. С каждым разом было все сложнее устоять перед ней. Я больше не хотел сдерживаться. Я просто хотел её.

"Почему ты просто не сделаешь это?" спросил Джаспер.

"Что?"

"Я чувствую желание и страсть, исходящие от тебя," сказал он. "И Белла уже сгорает от нетерпения. Чего ты ждешь?"

"Ты знаешь, почему, Джаспер," отрезал я.

"Ты не навредишь ей," сказал он. "Ты слишком её любишь. Ты сможешь контролировать это."

"Жажду крови - возможно," сказал я. "Но не мою силу. Что, если я потеряю контроль над собой и убью её?"

Он покачал головой. "Ты должен доверять себе. Белла доверяет. Иначе почему бы она каждый вечер приходила в дом, полный вампиров, особенно после того, что я попытался сделать?"

"Она не винит тебя за это," Напомнил я ему. "И никогда не винила."

"Сейчас речь не обо мне," сказал он. "Она доверяет тебе, и ты должен доказать ей, что она делает это не зря. Я не думаю, что она будет ждать вечно. Она мучается. Я чувствую это."

"Ей не придется ждать вечно," сказал я. "Всего лишь пока я не обращу ее."

"И когда же это случится?" спросил он.

"Я не знаю. Мы не назначали дату," сказал я.

"Это твоя жизнь," сказал он и направился обратно к дому.

"Подожди," сказал я. "Что происходит с тобой и Элис? У вас что-то не так в последнее время."

"Я не знаю," сказал он. "У нее появились видения, и каждую ночь они усиливаются, но она мне ничего не объясняет. Я не знаю, что делать."

"У вас проблемы?"

"Не было, пока эти видения не начались. Я имею в виду, мы вместе уже долгое время, и иногда я думаю, что мы просто отдаляемся друг от друга, а когда она начинает скрывать от меня такие вещи, это лишь подтверждает мои опасения."

"Ты эмпат," сказал я. "Разве ты не можешь понять, любит ли она тебя до сих пор?"

"Она любит меня," сказал он. "Точно так же, как и я ее, но с Элис у меня никогда не было настоящего огня, настоящей страсти. Она знает это. Мы многое пережили, мы заботимся друг о друге. Нам просто спокойно вместе, но мы никогда не признаем этого. Разница только в том, что я могу почувствовать, что происходит, а она - нет."

"Джаспер," сказал я. "Ты собираешься уйти от неё?"

"Никогда," сказал он. "Я должен Элис жизнь. Если бы она не привела меня к Калленам, я не знаю, что бы со мной было."

Мы прошли в гостиную, и Элис уже стояла там с чемоданами. _Я должна это сделать, _мысленно обратилась она ко мне.

Я покачал головой.

Наверное, Джаспер почувствовал её страдания. "Куда ты собралась?"

"На Аляску с Эмметом и Розали. Мне нужно немного развеяться."

"Без меня?" _Не поступай со мной так._

"Мне жаль, Джас," произнесла она, но я слышал ее мысли. _У меня нет выбора._

"Тебе жаль?" спросил он. "Ты сошла с ума? Ты просто уходишь? Как ты могла так поступить со мной? После всего…" _Этого не может быть._

"Послушай," сказал я. "Вы оба этого не хотите."

"Да, Эдвард," сказала Элис. "Это именно то, чего я хочу. Это то, что мне нужно."

"Элис," сказал я. "Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь к Джасперу. Ты не можешь просто взять и уйти."

"Перестань, Эдвард," сказал Джаспер. "Я знаю, ты делаешь это из лучших побуждений, но я не буду умолять ее остаться."

"Это только твоя гордость, Джаспер," сказал я.

"Нет!" Он посмотрел на Элис. "Если ты уйдешь, я не буду ждать. Ты понимаешь?"

"Тебе не нужно будет ждать," прошептала она, и я слышал, как терзалась она внутри, но изо всех сил пыталась думать о чем угодно кроме Джаспера.

"Что это значит?" спросил он.

"Я не могу объяснить," сказала она. "Мне жаль, Джаспер. Я правда люблю тебя. И знаю, ты чувствуешь это."

"Тогда почему?" спросил он.

"Я просто должна," она подошла к нему и нежно поцеловала в щеку. Рыдания разрывали ее изнутри, и Джаспер был раздавлен болью их обоих. Страдания поглотили его.

Он отстранился. "Я не стану ждать."

Карлайл спустился с Эсми, и Роуз и Эммет прошли в гостиную.

"Я готова," сказала Элис.

"Элис," спросила Эсми. "Ты уверена?"

"Да," ответила Элис. "Я знаю, что делаю."

"Джас," сказал Эмметт. "Мы не задержимся долго."

"Меня не интересует, на сколько она уезжает," сказал он. "Когда она вернётся, меня здесь не будет."

"Джаспер," сказала Роуз, целуя его в щеку. "Не говори того, о чём ты потом пожалеешь."

По правде говоря, он сдерживал столько всего, что мог бы сказать вслух. Я слышал все это в его мыслях. И Джаспер был предельно вежлив с Элис, потому что я знал, что он хотел сказать на самом деле.

"Наверное, вам лучше ехать сейчас," сказал Карлайл. "Удачного путешествия, позвоните, как доберетесь."

Мы попрощались, и Элис в последний раз взглянула на своего возлюбленного, прежде чем шагнуть за дверь. Он даже не обернулся.

_Эдвард, береги Беллу. Будь осторожен с ней._

Она исчезла прежде чем я мог что-то ответить.

Джаспер посмотрел на Карлайла и Эсми перед тем, как уйти наверх. "Я уеду утром."

"Джаспер," Сказал Карлайл. "Ты не сделаешь этого."

Джаспер выглядел растерянным. Эсми подошла к нему и взяла его за руку. "Я знаю, это тяжело для тебя. Мы не можем понять всего до конца, но ты наша семья."

"Нет," сказал он. "Меня привела сюда Элис." _Я не хочу уходить._

"Тогда не уходи," сказал я. "Мы все хотим, чтобы ты остался."

"Эдвард прав," сказал Карлайл. "Ты такая же часть этой семьи, как и остальные мои дети, и я не дам тебе покинуть нас. Когда Элис вернется, мы решим, что с этим делать."

"Пожалуйста, Джаспер," сказала Эсми. "Если ты уйдешь, мое сердце будет разбито."

"Я подумаю," сказал Джаспер. "Я слишком подавлен сейчас. Мне нужно пойти к себе и побыть одному."

"Думай столько, сколько понадобится," сказал Карлайл. "Когда созреешь для разговора, я буду в своем кабинете."

"Спасибо вам," он посмотрел на нас троих. "Вам всем." Взбежав по лестнице, Джаспер захлопнул за собой дверь.

"Мне нужно увидеться с Беллой," сказал я. Я хотел быть рядом с ней. Я не мог даже представить, чтобы снова оставить ее когда-то.

Я побежал к ее дому и быстро забрался в окно. Она уже спала. Я улыбнулся ей и утонул в ее красоте. _Как я мог оставить её?_ Я причинил ей ужасную боль, но я никогда больше не сделаю этого. Белла перевернулась и вздохнула во сне. Я залез в кровать и прижал её к себе, тихонько напевая колыбельную. Она крепко прижалась к моей груди и, прошептав мое имя, погрузилась в глубокий беззаботный сон.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2**

**Эдвард**

Прошла неделя с тех пор, как Элис ушла от Джаспера. Он остался, но не сходил с ума, как мы ожидали. Он признал, что между ними обоими никогда не было настоящей страсти, хотя был шокирован, что она смогла вот так просто бросить его после всех прожитых вместе лет. Я постоянно следил за его мыслями, чтобы удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке и что он не думает сорваться. И он не думал. Его не волновала человеческая кровь, не мучала жажда. Он замкнулся в себе, в основном сидел в своей комнате и выходил только поохотиться.

Карлайл и Эсми уговорили его съездить с ними в Порт Анджелес в кино, чтобы потом вместе отправиться на охоту. Карлайл думал, что это помогло бы Джасперу прийти в себя, и тот согласился. Я был рад. Во-первых, потому что я знал, что он нуждался в этом, но по большей части потому, что Белла собиралась провести наедине со мной весь вечер. Чарли собирался на ночное дежурство и разрешил ей остаться у Элис. Он не знал, что она уехала, потому что Белла все еще предпочитала использовать подругу в качестве прикрытия, когда собиралась провести ночь со мной.

Мне не терпелось остаться с ней наедине, но это и пугало меня. Я знал, к чему мы шли, и мой самоконтроль уже висел на волоске. Белла ломала мое сопротивление ночь за ночью, и я уже начинал поддаваться. Я хотел быть с ней, чувствовать с ней неразрывную связь и близость. Наши отношения становились крепче с каждым днем, ведь я начал давать ей то, чего хотела она и чего хотел я сам. Я не знаю, насколько далеко мы могли зайти сегодня ночью, но я хотел быть готовым ко всему. Я хотел сделать обстановку как можно комфортнее для нее, и поэтому я приобрел небольшой подарок.

"Иди сюда, любимая," сказал я и потянул её за собой в гостиную. "У меня есть кое-что для тебя."

"Нет," тяжело вздохнула она. "Я ничего не хочу."

"Ничего?" уточнил я.

Она залилась румянцем.

Мне так это нравилось. "Думаю, тебе придется это по вкусу." Я поднял ее на руки и взбежал вверх по ступенькам.

"Эдвард!" завизжала она. "Поставь меня."

Я сделал, как она просила, когда мы очутились у двери моей спальни. "Закрой глаза."

Белла посмотрела на меня, скривив недовольную физиономию.

"Будь ко мне снисходительна," попросил я. Она не разрешала мне покупать ей ничего, и я не мог сдержать улыбки в предвкушении ее реакции. Я знал, что она одобрит. "Закрой глаза!"

"Ладно," сказала она, надувшись и закрыв глаза. "Но ты всё, чего я хочу. Я сказала, что тебе совершенно не нужно дарить мне никаких подарков."

"Белла," сказал я, взяв ее за руку и открыв дверь. "Тебе правда нужно переступить через себя. Я так хочу радовать тебя."

"Я очень ценю это," сказала она. "Но у меня есть все, что нужно." Она сжала мою руку своей маленькой ладошкой.

"Как и у меня," сказал я и поцеловал ее в лоб. Я развернул Беллу к середине комнаты и сказал, "А теперь можешь открывать."

"Эдвард!" воскликнула она."Кровать?"

"Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовала себя уютно, когда остаешься у меня," сказал я. "Это ты примешь?"

Она села на кровать и начала подпрыгивать на пружинящем матрасе. "Она такая большая!"

"Я Каллен," ухмыльнулся я. "Мы все делаем по высшему разряду. Ты разве не заметила?"

"Мне так она нравится!" Белла откинулась на спину, и в одно вампирское мгновение я уже был рядом. Она повернулась ко мне лицом и медленно поцеловала.

Я запустил пальцы в шелковистые каштановые волосы и углубил поцелуй. Она уже ловко избегала моих зубов, что помогало мне расслабиться, когда мы были близки.

"То есть, обеспечить мне комфорт и уют на время сна было единственным поводом, побудившим тебя купить кровать?" спросила она, приступив к пуговицам моей рубашки. Казалось, наши ежевечерние тренировки прибавили моей девочке храбрости.

"Ну, для наших развлечений дивана в последнее время стало не хватать."

Белла сняла с меня рубашку и с восхищением посмотрела на мою обнаженную грудь. "Ты прекрасен," сказала она и толкнула меня на спину, лаская страстными поцелуями шею и плечи.

Боже, как это было приятно. Тело охватила сладкая дрожь. Я хотел почувствовать ее губы всей кожей. Ее тепло обволакивало всю мою сущность. Внезапно я отбросил мысли и просто отдался ощущениям. Я провел пальцами по мягким волосам Беллы и нежно направил ее пытливые губы ниже. Она продолжала покрывать мое тело поцелуями, но внезапно замерла, дойдя до застежки на джинсах. Мне хотелось закричать, чтобы она не останавливалась, и я неосознанно подтолкнул ее ниже. Белла напряглась, и я немедленно вышел из своего оцепенения.

Я осторожно подтянул ее обратно к своим губам и нежно поцеловал. "Прости," прошептал я. "Это было неправильно. Я бы никогда не стал заставлять тебя делать это."

Она отвела взгляд, и я увидел смущение на ее лице. "Я хочу сделать это," сказала она. "Но я не уверена, что знаю, как."

Я приподнял ее подбородок и посмотрел в бездонные карие глаза. "Я никогда не стану принуждать тебя к чему-то, чего ты сама не захочешь, но я уверен, что бы ты ни делала, это будет потрясающе. Того, что мы вытворяем, уже достаточно, чтобы довести меня до кипения."

Она улыбнулась. "Я возбуждаю тебя?"

"Серьезно, Белла?" улыбнулся я в ответ. "И ты еще спрашиваешь?"

Она наклонилась и снова поцеловала меня. Мой самоконтроль был на исходе. Я знал, что у нас впереди целая ночь, и после почти уже принуждения ее к оральному сексу мне нужно было прийти в себя. Я хотел, чтобы она задавала ритм. Я отстранился и обхватил ладонями ее лицо.

"Я не хочу останавливаться, Эдвард," умоляла она. "Пожалуйста..."

"Я не хочу торопиться. Я не говорю, что мы не займемся любовью сегодня, но что бы мы не собирались делать, я должен держать все под контролем."

Она кивнула. Я наблюдал за ее прекрасными очертаниями. Да, устоять перед ней было задачей не из лёгких. Белла была слишком решительно настроена, а я не хотел больше сопротивляться. Я хотел сдаться.

"Почему бы тебе не подготовиться ко сну? Устраивайся поуютнее," предложил я.

"Хорошо," сказала она, встав и направившись к дорожной сумке, которую всегда брала с собой, собираясь ко мне. "Я бы сходила в душ."

"Конечно," улыбнулся я. "Я буду здесь, когда ты выйдешь."

"Эдвард?" улыбнулась она, хитро подмигнув мне.

"Да?"

"Только не надевай рубашку."

"Да, я уже и не мечтал."

Я послушался и не стал надевать рубашку, натянув только пижамные штаны. Я решил, что мне тоже нужно устроиться поуютнее. Я зажег свечи и расставил их по всей комнате. Я не был уверен, к чему именно готовился, но чтобы это ни было, я хотел, чтобы Белла чувствовала себя защищенно и спокойно.

Она наслаждалась душем. Я хотел расслабиться перед ее возвращением. Я забрался в кровать и начал читать книгу. Но сконцентрироваться не мог, все, о чем я мог думать, это как мы снова будем лежать рядом в кровати. Меня возбуждала одна лишь мысль о Белле, лежащей рядом и согревающей своим теплым телом, прижатым к моему, мраморному и холодному. Я уже почти вскочил, чтобы проверить, почему она так долго принимает ванну,но услышал ее тихие шаги. Она стояла в дверном проеме. Ее длинные каштановые волосы были вымыты и высушены. Место традиционного мышиного спортивного костюма заняли темно-синяя майка на бретельках и облегающие шорты. Думаю, это были шорты. Они были очень узкими и маленькими, и практически не скрывали ничего от посторонних глаз.

Я улыбнулся и поманил ее пальцем. Я слышал, как ее пульс участился, когда она прикусила нижнюю губу.

"Я бы сказал, что не кусаюсь," улыбнулся я. "Но мы знаем, что это не совсем так."

Она рассмеялась и быстро нырнула ко мне на кровать. "А я продолжаю говорить тебе, что не против, если ты меня укусишь."

Я покачал головой и закатил глаза. "Поверь мне," сказал я. "Этого не было в моих планах на сегодняшний вечер."

"А что было?"

"Хм," сказал я, проведя кончиками пальцев по ее голой руке. Она вздрогнула от моего прикосновения. "Я бы начал с того места, где мы остановились прошлой ночью."

"Напомни мне, на чем мы там остановились," промурлыкала она, откинувшись на подушки.

Я наклонился и нетерпеливо поцеловал ее. Я был настойчивее, чем полагалось, и ее губы, очевидно, должны были быть уже болеть. Но она не жаловалась. Напротив, она стонала и прижимала мое лицо теснее к своему. Я спустился ниже к ее шее и начал целовать ключицы, нежно прижимаясь к коже губами. Дыхание Беллы сбилось, когда она подтянула ногу к моему бедру, и я ощутил на коже невиданный до того момента жар. Теперь стон вырвался у меня.

Прошлой ночью я поднял ее рубашку, чтобы ласкать грудь Беллы, но сегодня я знал, что белья под одеждой не было. Если я сниму с нее майку, она окажется совсем обнаженной. Захочет ли она этого? Несмотря на свой преклонный возраст, в вопросах секса я вел себя, как наивный подросток. Я понятия не имел, что делал. Как мне было понять, чего хотела Белла?

Я продолжал целовать и покусывать ее шею, оставляя за собой красные следы. Рука скользнула вниз на ее обнаженную грудь, и я дотронулся до затвердевшего соска. Я стал ласкать его, чуть сжимая. Безумно хотелось прикоснуться к нежнейшей коже губами, и оторвавшись от шеи, я прижался ртом к тонкой ткани майки и чуть прикусил мягкую грудь. Белла выгнула спину, прижимаясь теснее ко мне, и обхватила ногами мою талию. Я и не знал, что мое тело еще способно так пылать. Она дрожала, пытаясь найти выход своему через край уже переливающемуся возбуждению. Мне нужно было это движение так же, как и ей, но я боялся, что если она продолжит в том же духе, я взорвусь, и насколько я понимал в сексе, это было бы слишком быстро. Я сел, и в ее глазах тут же отразилось разочарование.

"Эдвард?"

Я покачал головой, и скользнул руками по ее бокам, ухватившись за края майки. "Сними это." Ухмыльнулся я.

Она села, пристально посмотрела на меня и медленно стянула майку. С моих губ сорвался ненужный вздох, когда взгляду открылось невероятное совершенство, которым была Белла. Ее кожа была нежной и мягкой, мерцание свечей придавали телу волшебный блеск. У меня пропал дар речи, а это случалось крайне, крайне редко.

"Ты не смущаешься?" Она не краснела. Я не ожидал такого.

"Я предназначена для тебя, Эдвард," сказала она и приподнялась на коленях, глядя на меня. "И я хочу, чтобы ты сделал меня своей."

Я обвил руками ее спину и притянул к себе. "Я не знаю, готов ли я к этому, Белла," прошептал я. "Я не хочу причинить тебе боль, но я могу доставить тебе удовольствие и по-другому. Ты позволишь?"

Белла прикусила нижнюю губу. Никогда этот жест не казался мне таким сексуальным, как сейчас. Я лизнул ее губу и нежно прикусил. Стон сорвался с ее губ, а руки скользнули вниз по моей спине. Мы стали неистово целоваться, периодически в безумном порыве упуская губы друг друга. Мы одновременно рассмеялись, и я удивился, насколько расслабленными и спокойными мы оба были. Я начинал верить, что это все-таки было разумным решением.

Я осторожно уложил ее на спину, чтобы наслаждаться видом восхитительной обнаженной груди. Я провел языком по нежной трепещущей шее, неторопливо спустившись к манящей ложбинке. Я прижался губами к груди и повторил все то, что несколько минут назад я проделывал через ткань ее майки. Белла обхватила мои бедра ногами и приподнялась мне навстречу. Я подхватил ее спину рукой и подтянул дрожащее от напряжения тело к своему, не скрывая предельного возбуждения. Я чувствовал, как она завелась, ее вибрации передавались мне. Боже, мне хотелось тереться о нее всем телом. Она пахла так восхитительно. Не отрываясь от нежной кожи соска, я начал толчками двигаться навстречу ей, чуть приподняв рукой влажную от пота спину.

"Эдвард!" вскрикнула она, и мне понравилось, как она кичала мое имя.

Я целовал ее, поднимаясь выше к нетерпеливым губам, и шептал "Тебе нравится это ощущение, Белла?"

"Да, ох..." она была дико напряжена подо мной и я знал, что её телу нужен был выход, но мог ли я помочь ей, не потеряв контроль? Я понимал, что с самого начала сегодняшнего вечера ни разу не задумался о ее крови. Нет, сегодня все мое внимание было приковано к ее телу.

Я уткнулся лицом в шею Беллы, прямо за ухом. "Могу я дотронуться до тебя, милая?" прошептал я, дыханием охлаждая разгоряченную кожу.

"Пожалуйста," простонала она и, схватив мою руку, направила ее между своих ног. "Я так долго ждала, чтобы ты прикоснулся ко мне там."

Кончики моих пальцев едва не загорелись, ощутив ее невероятное возбуждение, и она выдохнула, изо всех сил сжав мое плечо.

"Ты должна сказать мне, если я буду слишком давить," сказал я.

"А это идея," улыбнулась она.

"Если бы я был человеком. А так я могу сделать тебе больно," напомнил я ей.

"Ты не сделаешь," сказала она и дёрнулась мне навстречу. "Я тебе доверяю."

Я это знал, и за это я ее любил.

Мои пальцы продолжали ласкать разгоряченную кожу, и скользнув пальцем под ткань ее трусиков, я осторожно вошел в нее.

"Да..." простонала она. "Еще..."

Видимо, я делал все верно, потому что она начала неистово целовать меня и двигалась в едином ритме со мной. Ее стоны обжигали мои губы, и чем быстрее я двигал пальцами внутри нее, тем более влажной она становилась. Ее возбуждение пахло так маняще, и чем сильнее оно становилось, тем больше я хотел попробовать ее на вкус.

Я продолжал ласкать ее пальцами, но я не мог отказать себе в удовольствии вкусить ее. Я медленно отстранился от ее губ и опустился ниже. Чем ближе я наклонялся, тем сильнее становился аромат. Я остановился, когда уткнулся носом в резинку ее шорт, и быстро поднял глаза. Но она растворилась в своем экстазе. Она была прекрасна. Ее глаза были закрыты, и каждые несколько секунд томный стон срывался с ее полуоткрытых губ. Молниеносным движением я снял с нее шортики.

Белла открыла глаза и посмотрела на меня в ожидании продолжения. Я расположился между ее ног и осторожно раздвинул их. "Ты так приятно пахнешь," прошептал я и опустил лицо навстречу ее невероятному теплу. "Я должен тебя попробовать."

Я почувствовал, как ее мышцы напряглись, и она попыталась сдвинуть ноги. Я посмотрел на нее, и снова мои пальцы очутились в горячем плену. Я задал ритм, которым она так наслаждалась еще несколько минут назад. "Расслабься," прошептал я. "Я не сделаю тебе больно."

Я провел языком по внутренней части ее бедра и ощутил сладость во рту, но этого было недостаточно. Мне нужно было больше. Я продолжал двигать пальцами внутри нее, и она начала расслабляться. Волна наслаждения охватила ее. Я почувствовал, как сокращаются ее мышцы, и быстро прильнул губами к тому месту, где только что были мои пальцы, скользнув языком внутрь. Полное и абсолютное блаженство! За все мое существование кровь ни одной моей жертвы, даже Беллы, моей певицы, не была так восхитительна.

Она приподняла свои бедра навстречу моим губам и простонала мое имя. Тело моей девочки все еще дрожало от оргазма, и я знал, что у нее это было впервые. Мне было безумно радостно осознавать, что я мог доставить ей такое удовольствие. Когда ее судороги утихли, я отстранился и приподнялся. Я попытался сконцентрироваться, но моё возбуждение становилось уже болезненным, и я не был уверен, что мне с этим делать. Размышляя, я нежно покрывал поцелуями ее бедра. Я знал, чего хотел, но мог ли я рисковать? Хотя я никогда и не думал, что смогу сделать то, что сделал только что, не потеряв контроля, так что, может быть, всё-таки я смогу...

Я поднялся с кровати и встал.

"Эдвард," сказала Белла, паника отразилась на ее лице. "Пожалуйста, не уходи. Ты в порядке?"

Я улыбнулся, и через мгновение мои штаны уже валялись на полу. Ее глаза расширились, словно она поняла, что я хотел сделать дальше. Я расположился сверху, поддерживая вес на предплечьях. Я наклонился к лицу Беллы и медленно, страстно поцеловал дрожащие от вожделения губы.

"Я хочу тебя." Я посмотрел в ее глаза. "Я люблю тебя всем своим существом и хочу разделить это с тобой, но пойму, если ты еще не готова."

"Нет," возразила Белла. "Я хочу чувствовать нашу связь. Это лишь сблизит нас. Это первый шаг в нашу вечность. Я готова."

Я снова поцеловал ее и, осторожно раздвинув дрожащие от напряжения ноги, медленным движением вошел в нее. Я знал, насколько осторожным мне надо было быть. Я подался чуть дальше и почувствовал ее барьер. Надо было сделать все быстро, чтобы она не успела почувствовать боли.

"Дыши, любимая," сказал я и провел рукой по растрепанным каштановым волосам.

"Я люблю тебя," прошептала она.

"Я тоже тебя люблю," улыбнулся я, и рывком вошел глубже и зажмурился. Это было самое невероятное ощущение, которое я когда-либо испытывал. Я замер и посмотрел вниз, чтобы удостовериться, что Белла была в порядке.

Она кивнула и улыбнулась мне.

Я приподнял ее ноги, обвив их вокруг своей талии. Мы стали двигаться друг другу навстречу. Я чувствовал запах крови, но он не повлиял на меня. У меня даже не было яда во рту. Все это время Белла была права. Я справился. И я не понимал, зачем так долго сопротивлялся ее желаниям.

Она была такая теплая и узкая, и я знал, что мог бы продолжать всю ночь. Я бы никогда не устал.

Я догадывался, что усталости не было из-за моей вампирской сущности, но волновался, что это может причинить Белле неудобства.

"Белла, все хорошо?"

Она не ответила, а только закрыла глаза и закричала, "Черт, Эдвард! Я сейчас снова...! Не останавливайся!"

Так, видимо, ей все же было вполне хорошо.

Я ускорил темп и начал двигаться с вампирской скоростью. Это было нужно мне, и я чувствовал, что вот-вот взорвусь. Когда Белла выкрикнула мое имя, я уткнулся лицом в ее шею и ощутил трепещущую вену прямо под своими губами. Волна блаженства накрыла меня, и я стал думать, как легко было бы сейчас прокусить эту нежную кожу и пить сладкую, манящую кровь. Я лизнул ее шею, пока мое напряжение продолжало выходить, охлаждая ее внутренности. Я зажал ее волосы рукой, и внезапно мой настрой резко изменился.

Я испытывал самое невероятное удовольствие за все свое существование, но когда я оказался на этом пике, перед глазами пронеслись лица моих жертв. Я начинал слышать болезненные и запутанные мысли этих убийц и насильников. Пламя охватило моё горло, когда я подумал о мыслях Джаспера, если бы он оступился, или когда я увидел мысли Эмметта о том, как тот пил кровь своей певицы.

"Ай, Эдвард!" сказала Белла. "Ты схватил меня за волосы."

Ее голос вырвал меня из этих мыслей, но лишь на мгновение. Я отстранился от ее шеи и посмотрел ей в глаза.

"Эдвард?" сказала она.

Я зажмурился и попытался абстрагироваться от ее голоса. У меня от него болели уши. Я открыл глаза, и она настороженно посмотрела на меня.

"Все в порядке?" я слышал, как участилось ее сердцебиение. "Ты голоден?"

"Почему ты спрашиваешь?" Я охотился перед тем, как забрать ее этим вечером, причиной пламени в моем горле и боли в теле была явно не жажда. Это было что-то совсем другое.

"Твои глаза черные. Чернее, чем я когда-либо видела," сказала она.

"Правда?" сказал я, лизнув ее губы. Я все еще оставался в ней, и ощущение ее обнаженной кожи подо мной снова заводило меня. "Это все от того, как я хочу тебя." И я снова начал двигаться внутри нее.

"Ты можешь, то есть, ты в состоянии снова делать это?" недоверчиво спросила она.

Я рассмеялся. "Вампирам не нужно много времени на восстановление. Я бы мог делать это часами."

Её глаза расширились, на лице отразилось волнение.

"Видишь, надо быть осторожнее с желаниями," сказал я ей. "Ты хотела этого, и теперь ты разбудила монстра." Я замолчал, пораженный собственным словам. Монстра? Именно так я себя и ощущал. Отпустив себя и поддавшись своему желанию, желанию Беллы, я освободил зверя, которому не терпелось вырваться уже давно.

Она обхватила меня ногами, но я мог видеть, как утомлена и измотана она была. Благодаря вампирской скорости я быстро кончил второй раз. Я прокричал ее имя, схватив за волосы и притянув к своим губам.

"Моя!" рычал я.

Белла тяжело дышала, ее тело было покрыто потом. "Эдвард," выдохнула она. "У меня нет сил."

"А у меня есть," Ухмыльнулся я.

"Нет," сказала она. "Пожалуйста, мне нужен перерыв."

"Только маленький," сказал я. "Спи пока, я скоро тебя разбужу."

"Эдвард? Это на тебя не похоже."

Она была права, это был не я. Я всегда ставил ее желания и чувства выше своих, но сейчас я знал, чего хотел, и должен был держать себя в руках. Очевидно, близость с ней произвела на меня больший эффект, чем я ожидал. Я чувствовал себя другим.

"Прости меня," сказал я. "Спи." Я укрыл Беллу одеялом и обнял ее.

"Я люблю тебя," сказала она и погрузилась в сон.

Я смотрел на нее и гладил это красивое, нежное лицо. Я думал о том, что она значила для меня, и как я сделал ее сегодня своей.

_Я никогда не отпущу тебя..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 3**

**Белла **

Я проснулась безумно уставшей и измотанной. Тело болело даже в тех местах, которые, я думала, болеть не могли по определению. Даже кожа головы ныла, видимо, мой возлюбленный все-таки переусердствовал, хватая меня за волосы. Я опустила глаза на свои руки и увидела, что они были покрыты синяками, по форме напоминающими пальцы Эдварда. Казалось, все тело было в этих отметинах.

Я знала, почему мне было больно, и в принципе я ждала чего-то подобного, но все-таки мы явно переборщили. Эдвард будил меня несколько раз в течение ночи, и каждый раз он был снова в полной боевой готовности. Он сказал, что я создала монстра, когда освободила его тело. Он изменился после нашей близости, и, честно говоря, такой агрессии я не ожидала, хотя части меня такой Эдвард даже нравился. Я знала, что солнце уже встало, и что наша первая ночь подошла к концу. А значит, скоро все встанет на свои места, как и раньше, особенно когда он увидит синяки на моем теле.

Я осторожно села. _Черт! Как больно!_

"Ну," раздался голос со стороны двери. Он был неотразим, как всегда. Идеально лежащие волосы, выглаженная одежда. Как всегда, я выглядела по сравнению с ним серой мышкой.

Я улыбнулась и наверняка немного покраснела, подумав о вещах, которые мы вытворяли этой ночью.

Он вальяжной походкой подошел ко мне. "Я вижу, мой человек наконец-то проснулся."

_Его человек? _

"Доброе утро," улыбнулась я.

Он сел на кровать рядом со мной и приподнял пальцами мой подбородок. Оглядев моё лицо, он сдернул с меня простыни, открывая своему взгляду мое обнаженное тело. "Эдвард?" я попыталась перетянуть их на себя, но тщетно.

"Только не говори, что ты смущаешься. После сегодняшней ночи, когда ты вытворяла со мной такие дикости, я все равно в это не поверю!" Он продолжил разглядывать мое тело, всматриваясь в каждый синяк и царапину. Я знала, что через несколько мгновений он снова начнет беситься и обвинять себя во всех смертных грехах.

Закончив осмотр, он снова укрыл меня одеялом, ничего не сказав.

"Эдвард," сказала я, взяв его за руку. "Это не страшно. Я все время в синяках, ты это знаешь."

Он ухмыльнулся самой обворожительной дьявольской улыбкой, чем немного смутил меня. "Мне просто интересно, может, мы можем еще поиграть?"

"Что?" Он не собирался извиняться?

"Белла, ты должна была быть готова к синякам. Ты играешь с вампиром, ясное дело, что без жертв не обойтись. Прошлой ночью я еще вовсю сдерживался, представляешь, как ты будешь выглядеть, когда я перестану осторожничать?"

"Эдвард?" сказала я. "Что в тебя вселилось?"

Он засмеялся. "Я мог бы спросить тебя о том же, но мы оба уже знаем ответ!"

_Так, теперь он просто начинал быть пошлым. _

"Мне нужно поохотиться," улыбнулся он. "Кажется, наши развлечения высасывают силы не только из тебя."

"Поэтому твои глаза до сих пор такие черные? И настроение другое?"

"Мои глаза черные из-за жажды, а после нашей близости мне еще сложнее контролировать это. А про настроение, я не понимаю, о чем ты?"

"Ты изменился с тех пор, как мы занимались любовью," высказала я свое наблюдение.

"Белла," сказал он и провел пальцем по моей голой руке, наклонившись ближе. От его близости у меня кружилась голова. Внезапно я почувствовала острую необходимость дотронуться до него. "Ты изменила меня. Я никогда не чувствовал ничего более потрясаюшего, чем близость с тобой сегодня ночью."

Я покраснела, его совершенное лицо заставило меня забыть, о чем вообще шел разговор. "Ты меня ослепляешь?" спросила я.

Он нежно поцеловал меня. "А как бы еще я получил, чего хочу?"

_Ты мог бы просто попросить. _

Я наклонилась и поцеловала его. Тяга к нему усилилась, и внезапно мне захотелось повторить все, что творилось прошлой ночью. Он повременил немного, а затем отстранился.

"Мне нужно поохотиться," ему было больно. Его горло пылало от жажды, и он пытался сдержать яд, появлявшийся у него во рту. "Да и твое тело сейчас не в состоянии вынести меня."

Он поднялся. "Завтрак на кухне. Поешь и прими душ. Я скоро буду."

"Хорошо!" улыбнулась я. "Не задерживайся!"

Он подошел к окну, повернулся и улыбнулся мне на секунду. А потом выпрыгнул и унесся с невероятной скоростью. Я засмеялась, но спустя мгновение поняла, что это не было на него похоже. Я успокаивала себя мыслями, что это была всего лишь реакция на совершенно новые ощущения, и он пытался с этим справиться. Может, после охоты ему станет легче?

**Джаспер **

Я решил прервать поездку с Карлайлом и Эсми и вернуться домой пораньше. У меня не было настроения, и мне не хотелось тянуть их за собой в эту депрессию. Они так старались порадовать меня, но все усилия были напрасны. Я знал, что наши с Элис отношения не всегда были идеальны, но мы подходили друг другу. Мы хорошо понимали друг друга, у нас были общие интересы. Я любил ее, просто, возможно, не с той страстью, с которой следовало бы. Я пытался, но у меня не выходило. У нас не было той волшебной связи, которую описывают в книгах и кино. Я никогда не испытывал к Элис того, что испытывает Карлайл к Эсми, или Эмметт к Розали. Я просто понимал, что разные люди любят по-разному, и что у меня было то, что должно было быть. Я привык верить, что это было всё, чего я мог желать. Она говорила мне, что она моя половинка, и я соглашался. Она привела меня сюда, к Калленам, и показала лучшую жизнь. Я бы уже давно мог быть уничтожен, если бы не Элис. Поэтому когда она ушла, не объяснив ничего, я был раздавлен. Я хотел оставаться с ней, несмотря на свои чувства, но она не хотела того же. Она становилась ходячей тайной за семью печатями, когда появлялись эти дурацкие видения. Как, черт побери, я должен был принимать решения, если я не знал, чего мне нужно было избегать и к чему стремиться?

Я устал анализировать все это. Она ушла, и все кончилось. Может, это было и к лучшему. Может, после ее ухода я смогу найти свой истинный путь?

Я зашел в гостиную и услышал, что Белла принимала ванну наверху. Я чувствовал запах мыла и шампуня, понимая, что она только что закончила мыться. Она всегда так хорошо пахла, особенно сразу после душа. Горячая вода усиливала ее естественный аромат. Она была такой чистой и свежей. Я и раньше замечал, но никогда не задумывался до этой секунды. В каком-то смысле мне это даже нравилось.

Я взбежал вверх по ступенькам и хотел скрыться в своей комнате, пока она меня не увидела. Мне не хотелось пугать ее, особенно учитывая, что в доме больше никого не было. Эдвард, видимо, ушел охотиться. Но вместо своей комнаты я оказался рядом с дверью ванной как раз тогда, когда оттуда выходила Белла, завернутая в большое белое полотенце. Она не догадывалась, что я стоял сзади, и я должен был обнаружить свое присутствие.

Я прокашлялся, и она немедленно обернулась, споткнувшись и упав прямо ко мне в руки. Она была такая мягкая.

"Джаспер," покраснела она. Я почувствовал волну смущения, охватившего её.

"Извини, Белла," сказал я. "Я не хотел тебя напугать. Я шел в свою комнату, но, видимо, мне стоило передвигаться с обычной для меня скоростью!"

"Все нормально," улыбнулась она. "Я просто не думала, что в доме есть кто-то еще!"

Я опустил ее руки и отступил назад. Нужно было освободить личное пространство девушки. В ней не было страха, когда я был рядом, но мне не хотелось давать ей даже малейшего повода бояться. Мой взгляд бессознательно опускался по ее фигуре, завернутой в полотенце, и внезапно в воздухе запахло смущением.

"Прошу прощения," сказал я и отвел взгляд в сторону, но в последний момент мне в глаза бросились тёмные фиолетовые синяки, покрывающие руки и плечи Беллы.

"Ничего," сказала она и направилась в спальню Эдварда.

"Подожди," я вытянул руку и подошел ближе. "Что с тобой стряслось?"

"В смысле?" я почувствовал ее замешательство.

"Твои руки все в синяках, которые выглядят как..." О, кажется, я понял.

Она беспокойно прикусила нижнюю губу.

"Ничего страшного," сказал я и ухмыльнулся. _Вперед, Эдвард!_

Она улыбнулась, и я почувствовал ее облегчение оттого, что удалось избежать неловких объяснений.

"Тебе нужно одеться," сказал я.

"Джаспер," спросила она. "Как ты?"

"Я в порядке," я пошел дальше по коридору.

"Нет, ты не в порядке!" сказала она почти шепотом. "Ты страдаешь!"

Я обернулся и посмотрел на Беллу. Никому никогда не было дела до моих эмоций.

"Я могу чем-нибудь помочь?" спросила она, и я почувствовал ее искренность. "То есть, если тебе нужно поговорить с кем-нибудь, я готова выслушать!"

"Спасибо, Белла," улыбнулся я. "Я ценю это, но я просто не готов обсуждать то, что случилось."

"Ну, если ты передумаешь," сказала она. "Я бы могла стать твоим другом."

Она хотела быть моим другом? Даже после того, как я едва не убил ее? Какая загадочная личность.

"Это очень любезно с твоей стороны, Белла," сказал я. "Особенно после того, что произошло в прошлом сентябре!"

"Джаспер," сказала она, и я почувствовал её волнение. Я бы тоже беспокоился, если бы был человеком и стоял лицом к лицу с вампиром, некогда пытавшимся выпить мою кровь. "Я никогда не винила тебя в том, что случилось. Это было естественно."

"Естественно?" сказал я. "Для кого?"

"Для тебя, глупый!" засмеялась она. "Ты вампир, а я порезала палец прямо перед твоим носом!"

"Но другие не захотели твоей крови, Белла," напомнил я ей.

"Другие не испытывали проблем с жаждой. Это не твоя вина, что у тебя были сложности."

"Ты такая понимающая," сказал я. "Я не заслуживаю этого."

"Видишь, вот в чем проблема," сказала она. "Ты все время думаешь, что не достоин чего-то. А на самом деле ты заслуживаешь гораздо большего."

Прежде чем я мог что-либо ответить Белле, в холл влетел Эдвард и встал между нами скалой. Он был в бешенстве, и я никак не мог взять в толк, почему.

"Что ты здесь делаешь?" Прошипел он.

"Решил вернуться домой пораньше," сказал я. Я посмотрел в его глаза, в них что-то изменилось. Я знал, что он только что был на охоте, я чуял кровь животных, но глаза были такими темными. Казалось, он все еще испытывал жажду. "Что с тобой?"

"Что со мной? Я прихожу домой и нахожу тебя рядом с моей полуголой девушкой. И что же, черт тебя побери, со мной, как думаешь?

"Эдвард?" робко произнесла Белла. Он редко выражался так резко, и я уверен, никогда в присутствии своей девушки.

Он обернулся и гневно посмотрел на нее. "Иди, оденься!" скомандовал он и указал на свою комнату.

"Я не понимаю, что тебя так расстроило?"

"Я сказал, Иди. И. Оденься!" Проревел он практически ей в лицо.

Белла отпрянула и убежала в спальню с опущенной головой. Я чувствовал её шок и ужас.

Эдвард уставился на меня, и я чувствовал тяжелый, разрушительный гнев. Я заменил его спокойствием, затратив во много раз больше усилий, чем приходилось обычно.

"Что происходит с тобой?" спросил я, наконец, завладев его вниманием. "Почему ты кричал на нее?"

"Она разгуливает по дому почти голая. Я имею право защищать то, что мне принадлежит!"

"Что принадлежит тебе? Она не вещь, она личность, со своими чувствами и эмоциями," напомнил я ему. "Ты напугал и смутил ее!"

"Она не выглядела смущенной, когда стояла в одном полотенце и разговаривала с тобой!" Я ощутил укол его ревности.

"Она даже не знала, что я здесь. Я хотел попасть к себе до того, как она вышла, но случайно оказался у двери ровно в тот момент, когда она выходила из ванной. Я ничего не видел!"

"Но ты хотел?" спросил он.

"Нет," сказал я. "Она направлялась обратно в твою комнату, когда я спросил про синяки на руках."

"Это не твое дело!" прорычал он.

"Я понимаю," сказал я. "Но твои эмоции очень мрачны и запутанны сейчас. Может, тебе стоит побыть на расстоянии от Беллы? Что-то не так, я чувствую…"

"Не надо меня анализировать," рявкнул он. "Она не нуждается в твоем покровительстве. Я о ней позабочусь."

"Эдвард," предостерег я. "Дай ей немного времени. Дай себе время успокоиться. Ты слишком бурно отреагировал и выплеснул это на нас!" Я послал ему волну спокойствия.

Он глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. "Ты прав, Джас!" и я почувствовал, как его эмоции приняли более позитивную и мягкую окраску. "Я просто немного не в себе сегодня…"

"Ты уверен, что все в порядке?" Я пытался понять, что именно он чувствовал, но не мог пробиться сквозь стену. Такое случалось только тогда, когда мне доводилось встречать самых мрачных и жестоких новорожденных. Тех, которых мы уничтожали немедленно, зная, что кроме неприятностей они не принесут ничего.

"Джас," сказал Эдвард, направившись в свою комнату. "В следующий раз, когда ты встретишь Беллу, выходящую из душа, будь джентльменом, дай ей спокойно пройти."

Эдвард открыл дверь без стука, и, войдя, громко захлопнул. Я слышал, как участился пульс Беллы и послал им немного умиротворяющих волн. Их должно было хватить, чтобы привести Эдварда в чувства. Его эмоции переменились слишком внезапно. Если бы я не видел этого мрачного взгляда, я бы никогда не поверил, что они исходили от моего брата. Это был не тот вампир, которого я видел последний раз менее суток назад. И я боялся, что его гнев со всей своей тяжестью обрушится на хрупкую девочку.


	4. Chapter 4

**Глава 4. **

**Эдвард **

Я вошел в комнату и захлопнул дверь. Ощутив волны спокойствия, направленные на нас обоих (привет от Джаспера), я сделал ненужный вдох и взглянул на Беллу. Она стояла передо мной обнаженная. Я хотел ее, но знал, что сейчас было не самое подходящее время. Нужно было подавить в себе эти позывы, не позволить им разрушить меня окончательно. Кто бы мог подумать, что эта хрупкая маленькая девочка выпустит на свободу самого страшного зверя, спрятанного внутри меня?

"Эдвард," сказала она, быстро натянув рубашку. Её пульс участился, когда я подошел ближе. Она боязливо отступила назад.

Я взял ее за руку и тихо заговорил, "Возможно, Джаспер сейчас манипулирует мной, но я все еще чувствую гнев, вырывающийся наружу. А знаешь, почему?"

Она торопливо покачала головой, "Эдвард, ты просто все не так понял. Я бы никогда не сделала ничего, что расстроило бы тебя."

"Зато Джаспер бы сделал," ответил я. "О чем ты думала, стоя там в одном полотенце? Ты знаешь, насколько ты соблазнительна?"

"Джаспер бы никогда не поступил так со мной." Она казалась такой уверенной, но я знал, на что был способен мой брат. "Он был в холле, когда я вышла из ванной."

"Так наивно," сказал я. "Могло случиться непоправимое."

"Ты был так рассержен," сказала она. "Это на тебя не похоже."

"Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, не знаешь, на что я способен. И я чувствую, что тебя скоро ждет много новых открытий."

"Эдвард, с тобой все хорошо? Тебя словно подменили. Ты какой-то не такой."

Я видел по лицу Беллы, что пугал ее. "Я в порядке," ответил я и притянул свою девочку ближе к себе. "После охоты мне стало намного лучше."

Она поднялась на цыпочках и потерлась о мою щеку.

"Я не жалею о том, что мы сделали прошлой ночью, но если это расстроило тебя каким-то образом, ты должен мне сказать!"

Я осторожно поцеловал ее. Мне не хотелось пробуждать в ней опасения, ведь иначе она могла бы отказать мне в близости. "Я в порядке, любимая," заверил я. "То, что произошло ночью было потрясающим, глубоким переживанием. Это изменило меня, но только в лучшую сторону!" Улыбнувшись, я обнял ее. Столько лет я не ощущал такого покоя, свободы и умиротворения. Что бы она ни разбередила во мне прошлой ночью, это было именно то, чего я так ждал все эти годы. Монстр был на свободе, и это было прекрасно.

"Ну, если ты так уверен, то хорошо!" сказала она.

"Я ни в чем так не уверен, как в этом," я снова поцеловал ее. "Ты была восхитительна, и мне не терпится снова экспериментировать и познавать новое вместе с тобой."

Белла покраснела. "Ты так говоришь, как будто я научный проект."

"Ты определенно мой новый домашний проект!" ухмыльнулся я.

Я жил уже очень давно, прислушиваясь к самым разным мыслям о сексе и его воплощениях в головах других. Я хотел попробовать столько нового с моей Беллой. Она даже не подозревала, что я хотел с ней сделать, но она была моей, и ей придется делать все, что я захочу. Теперь мы были половинками во всех смыслах этого слова.

**Белла **

Прошла неделя с тех пор, как мы с Эдвардом впервые переспали. Он все так же приходил ко мне в комнату каждую ночь, но почему-то позже, чем обычно. Иногда даже после того, как я уже засыпала, и тогда он просто забирался под одеяло и обнимал меня всю ночь. Он больше не приводил меня вечерами к себе. Он изменился и постоянно пытался, как мне казалось, контролировать себя. Он огрызался на меня пару раз, но не так злобно, как тогда, перед Джаспером. Я до сих пор не уверена, в чем там было дело.

Его настроение изменилось после нашей близости. И я никак не могла понять, не сожалел ли он о том, что мы сделали. Я знала, что он все это время жил жизнью семнадцатилетнего юноши, к тому же из другого времени, когда секс до брака был не в почете. Возможно, его мучали угрызения совести. Я хотела спросить его об этом, но он был слишком на нервах, и я не решалась его расстраивать еще больше.

Проблема была в том, что мои синяки исчезли, а ранки затянулись. Я была опять готова к экспериментам, но из Эдварда снова приходилось выпрашивать даже поцелуи. Возникало ощущение, словно ничего и не изменилось, словно мы вовсе и не были близки. Но я не собиралась возвращаться на старт, только не после таких достижений. Я любила его и хотела доказать это.

Мне нужно было разбудить в Эдварде желание, и вместо своих мышиных пижам я надевала узкие топики и еще более узкие шорты. Брешь в броне была пробита, и мы незаметно приблизились к следующему шагу. Не позволяя себе заснуть, я ждала Эдварда. Шел дождь, и стук капель о подоконник помогал мне не отключиться.

Наконец, любимый показался в окне. Волосы его были мокрыми, одежда тоже выглядела так, будто ее хозяин только что совершил чемпионский заплыв, не раздеваясь, но выглядел мой красавец невероятно сексуально. Я улыбнулась. Пульс участился, когда Эдвард снял свою мокрую куртку и повесил ее на стул. Коварно ухмыльнувшись, любимый по-кошачьи изящно залез ко мне под одеяло. Это был мой Эдвард, не тот, с которым мне приходилось бороться всю неделю.

"Ждешь меня, любовь моя?" спросил он, и от этого голоса по спине пробежал холодок. Положив мои ноги к себе на колени, он скользил взглядом по моему едва прикрытому телу. "Это для меня?"

"Да," прошептала я, надеясь, что он одобрит мой внешний вид.

Эдвард приподнял мой подбородок, "Не смущайся," сказал он. "Ты очень желанная, и меня так заводит, когда ты пытаешься мне угодить."

"Я скучала по тебе," сказала я. "Я хочу, чтобы мы были ближе." Я надеялась, он понимал, куда я клоню.

"Я ждал, пока ты залечишь свои раны," он посмотрел на мои руки и плечи. "И вроде ты уже здорова."

"Я в норме, Эдвард," сказала я. "Я справлюсь."

Он облизнул губы и сказал, "Ты уверена? Я сдерживал себя в первый раз, но с тобой я теряю голову. Ты этого хочешь?"

"Я хочу, чтобы ты потерял со мной голову, Эдвард!" сказала я. "Ты однажды сказал, что я твой персональный сорт героина, но ты для меня то же самое. Ты нужен мне." Я подползла к нему и поднялась на колени. Он провел языком по моей нижней губе, и я ответила, откинув голову и обхватив руками его шею. Я была невероятно взволнована его отзывчивостью. Мысль о близости с Эдвардом не выходила у меня из головы всю неделю. Я была буквально поглощена ей.

Его прохладные руки скользнули под рубашку, лаская мои бока и задерживаясь на ребрах. Ледяные поцелуи обжигали мои губы и шею, и постепенно он стал опускать меня на кровать. Я подтянула ногу к его бедру и прижалась так тесно, что мурашки пробежали по спине от передавшегося мне невероятного возбуждения. Я ощущала желание Эдварда.

Он схватил мою ногу и с силой прижался ко мне. "А мы нетерпеливы сегодня, не так ли?" спросил он.

"Я не могу перестать думать о нашей первой ночи," призналась я.

"Я тоже," Улыбнулся он. "И я хочу дать тебе то, чего ты так желаешь, но я потребую кое-что взамен!" сказал он. "Ты выполнишь мое желание?"

"Но и ты от моего желания получишь удовольствие, не так ли?" ухмыльнулась я.

"О, да, еще какое," сказал он с самодовольной улыбкой. "Но я давно научился себя контролировать. Я могу ждать долго."

Что-то мне не нравился этот тон. "Чего ты хочешь?"

"Не беспокойся, любовь моя," сказал он и поцеловал меня в шею. Но мне нужно было услышать его желание, чтобы уже успокоиться и продолжать начатое. "Ничего плохого. Собственно, я думаю, это было бы хорошо для нас обоих. Это позволит нам проводить больше времени вместе, посвящая его нашему новому хобби!"

Холодная ладонь скользнула между моими бедрами, и я вся задрожала от желания. Настойчивые пальцы ласкали меня, и было очень трудно сконцентрироваться на его словах. На это, видимо, и был расчет. "Тебе это нравится, Белла?"

"Да" простонала я. Я так долго ждала этих прикосновений, что сейчас была полностью в его распоряжении. И он это, судя по всему, знал.

Продолжая сводить меня с ума рукой, он прошептал мне в затылок "Я хочу, чтобы ты ушла со своей работы!"

_Что он сказал? Это же бред!_ "Почему?"

"Потому что я так сказал," произнес он и убрал руку.

Господи, я уже сходила с ума без его прикосновений. "Эдвард, я не могу уйти с работы, и ты это знаешь."

Его пальцы скользнули в мои шорты и начали круговыми движениями ласкать разгоряченную кожу. "Я могу тебя обеспечить, и ты это знаешь."

Я знала, но я не могла позволить ему этого. Мы не были женаты, и деньги Калленов не имели ко мне отношения.

"Нет," сказала я. "Я могу работать до колледжа, и мы уже договорились об этом."

"Это было раньше," сказал он, скользнув холодными пальцами по самой чувствительной моей точке. Моё тело вздрогнуло в предвкушении. Он улыбнулся. "Ты хочешь чувствовать мои пальцы внутри себя? Ты хочешь снова испытать блаженство, которое способен тебе дать только я один?"

"Да," простонала я, выгнув спину в попытке пустить его пальцы глубже. "Пожалуйста..."

"Ты собираешься уволиться?" спросил он.

Было безумно тяжело концентрироваться, когда его пальцы вытворяли безумства внутри меня. "Я не могу!"

Он молниеносно убрал руку. "Ну, я вижу, мы зашли в тупик." Он начал подниматься.

Я села. "Ты куда?"

"У меня больше нет причин оставаться здесь сегодня, не так ли?" сказал он и схватил свою куртку.

"Нет!" сказала я. "Подожди!"

Он остановился и посмотрел на меня. "Ты скажешь мне то, что я хочу услышать?"

"С чего вдруг тебе понадобилось, чтобы я увольнялась," спросила я.

"Потому что ты не должна больше находиться в том магазине с этим гнусным Ньютоном!" прошипел он.

"Я не понимаю," защищалась я. "Он раньше никогда не был для тебя проблемой."

"Ты настолько ненаблюдательна?" сказал он и начал мерять шагами комнату. "Он всегда был для меня проблемой, как и его мысли о тебе. Я не знаю, как я вообще его еще не убил!"

"Но он не может причинить вреда," сказала я. "Он не знает, что ты можешь читать мысли."

Эдвард вздохнул. "Не может? Тогда объясни мне, что случилось в четверг."

"В четверг? Понятия не имею. А что случилось?" Я честно не понимала, куда он клонил.

"Я видел в его мыслях, что вы были вместе на складе, одни," он в ярости сжал кулаки.

"Я убирала наверх опись товара," сказала я. "Он просто пришел туда. Ничего не случилось."

"Ты была на лестнице, что само по себе абсурд, но это уже другая история," сказал он. "И этот идиот представлял, как берет тебя сзади в самых отвратительных подробностях."

"Это была не лестница, а тумбочка со ступеньками," возразила я. "И я не могу следить за его мыслями."

"Нет," согласился он. "Но ты будешь следить за тем, сколько времени проводишь рядом с ним."

"Не впутывай это в наши отношения," сказала я. "Не проси меня уволиться."

"Не буду," сказал он и покачал головой. "Время просьб прошло. Теперь я требую, чтобы ты уволилась, и на твоем месте я бы не заставлял себя повторять дважды."

"Или что?" но не успела я договорить, как он вырос передо мной, гневно сверля меня взглядом. Я инстинктивно отпрянула. Он подался вперед и стал гладить мои волосы. Мне должно было это нравиться, но я испугалась.

"Тебе не нужно этого знать, но скажем, я намного сильнее и в тысячи раз разрушительнее Майка Ньютона. Надеюсь, магазин его родителей выживет после этого разгрома."

"Ты не станешь," сказала я.

"Ты хочешь проверить?" спросил он, встав с кровати и надев куртку. "Подумай о том, что я сказал, Белла." Он открыл окно и повернулся ко мне, "Я заберу тебя с работы завтра, и, надеюсь, к тому моменту все будет уже решено. В противном случае мне придется взять дело в свои руки." Его глаза внезапно снова почернели. "И, поверь, тебе это не понравится!"

"Эдвард?"

Эдвард не удостоил меня ответом. Он выпрыгнул из окна и скрылся в лесу. Я поднялась и долго смотрела в окно с надеждой, что он передумает, но твердость в его взгляде была слишком очевидной. Он не собирался менять решение. Я знала, что с ним что-то было не в порядке, но что мне было делать с этим? Но также я знала, что ему не составит труда разнести магазин Ньютонов в пух и прах, а я не могла этого допустить. Лучше я уйду с работы. Я хотела защитить Ньютонов, но еще больше я хотела слушаться Эдварда, потому что безумно желала его. Я понимала, что это было неправильно, но это был единственный способ для меня выжить. Это было несравнимо с тем ужасом, который я пережила в прошлом сентябре. Я не рисковала потерять рассудок. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще. Что бы ни происходило сейчас с Эдвардом, он справится. Я была уверена. Увольнение с работы не было слишком высокой платой за это. По крайней мере, я продолжала себя в этом убеждать...


	5. Chapter 5

**Эдвард**

Я подъехал прямо ко выходу из магазина и крепко сжал руками руль. Я знал, что не смогу сдержаться и сорвусь, если она не выполнит мое требование. Не то что я был против зайти внутрь и сказать все Ньютонам самостоятельно, но в таком случае мне пришлось бы заодно и наказать Беллу за непослушание, и мой план действий, заготовленный на этот случай, ей бы явно не понравился.

Моя девочка вышла из стеклянных дверей, придерживая рукой лямку перекинутого через плечо рюкзака. Её хорошенькое личико исказила печаль. Моей красавице не шла эта глупая грусть. Она открыла дверь и залезла в машину. Вместо искрящегося любовью взгляда я видел подавленность и уныние. Белла смотрела прямо перед собой. Я взял хрупкую ручку в свои холодные пальцы.

"Что? Ни привета, ни поцелуя?" спросил я.

Она ничего не ответила, и я вырулил со стоянки и повернул домой. Мы ехали в абсолютной тишине. Это была пытка, ведь я не мог читать ее мыслей, но мне необходимо было сейчас понять, сделала ли она, что я просил.

Как только мы очутились на подъездной дорожке, Белла попыталась было выйти из машины. Я схватил ее за руку и притянул к себе. "Мне стоит вернуться в магазин?"

Она покачала головой.

"Хорошая девочка," сказал я и поцеловал нежные, сладкие губы. "Я тобой доволен."

Она резко отстранилась, в шоколадных глазах стояли слёзы. "Почему, Эдвард? Почему ты заставил меня уволиться?"

"Не плачь, любимая," сказал я, стерев соленые капли с ее лица. "Я сделал это ради нас. Теперь у нас будет больше времени, чтобы быть вместе, а у Майка – меньше, чтобы ошиваться около тебя. Ты оказала ему услугу сегодня, потому что я не знаю, что бы я с ним сделал."

"Обещай, что оставишь его в покое. Я сделала, что ты просил."

"Да, сделала," сказал я и снова поцеловал ее. "А теперь я выполню свою часть уговора." Я вышел из машины и в одно вампирское мгновение оказался у двери Беллы. Я взял ее за руку и потянул к двери.

"Кто-нибудь есть дома?" спросила она.

"Нет, мы предоставлены сами себе. Можешь кричать так громко, как тебе вздумается."

В мгновение ока мы очутились в моей комнате. Я сел на кровать, и поставил Беллу перед собой, откинувшись на локтях и разглядывая ее. Она была прекрасна. Я возбуждался от одной мысли о том, что собирался сделать.

"Разденься," приказал я.

"Эдвард?" румянец загорелся на нежных щечках.

"Белла," сказал я. "Делай, что я прошу. Ты же хочешь, чтобы я прикасался к тебе, как вчера ночью?"

"Да," ответила она, прикусив нижнюю губу. Поколебавшись, моя любовь поднесла руку к застежке своих джинсов, но остановилась.

"Не вынуждай меня просить снова," ухмыльнулся я. "Помнишь, как хорошо я могу себя контролировать? Я могу ждать очень, очень долго."

Белла медленно расстегнула джинсы и, виляя задом, сняла их и бросила в сторону. Ловким движением она стянула рубашку, и та в мгновение ока отправилась к джинсам, уже успевшим заскучать на полу. Моя принцесса убрала с лица прядь непослушных тёмных волос и улыбнулась. Она была великолепна. Так невинна, и в то же время так страстно желала научиться искусству греха.

"Сними остальное," сказал я, указав на ее кружевное белье.

"А ты не можешь сам это сделать? Мне нравится, когда ты меня раздеваешь!"

Не успела она закончить начатую фразу, как я в одно вампирское мгновение освободил ее прекрасное тело от остатка бесполезной полупрозрачной ткани. Белла не успела моргнуть, как оказалась на кровати. Забыв про все ненужные барьеры, я начал истязать губами ее трепетную горячую грудь. Хрупкие руки, дрожа, вцепились мне в волосы. Она стонала, и в этих сладких звуках то и дело слышалось мое имя. Как это льстило мне! Не желая терять ни секунды заслуженного блаженства, я резко погрузил в нее два пальца.

"Эдвард...как хорошо," стонала она.

"Раздвинь ноги шире," сказал я. Она послушалась, а я продолжал тем временем сладкую пытку. Она была так горяча."Ты этого хотела?"

Она кивнула.

"Скажи мне, а не то я остановлюсь. Этого ты хотела прошлой ночью?"

"Да," выдохнула она. "Прошу, не останавливайся."

И я продолжил дарить моей девочке наслаждение, о котором она так мечтала все это время. Но в какой-то момент я понял, что альтруисту во мне пришел конец. "Белла," сказал я. "Мне нужно быть внутри тебя. Ты этого хочешь?"

"Дааа," кричала она, извиваясь в моих руках.

"Ты же дашь мне почувствовать, как ты кончишь, когда я буду в тебе?" шептал я ей в ухо. Видимо, это окончательно добило мою крошку, потому что ее мышцы начали сокращаться вокруг моих холодных пальцев. Так, кажется, ей пока хватит! Я снял с себя джинсы и бросил их в другой конец комнаты.

"Эдвард, пожалуйста," стонала она.

"Я дам тебе то, чего ты хочешь," сказал я и резким, нетерпеливым движением вошел в нее. Я зажмурился и дал себе забыться в ее теплоте и влаге. Как я обходился без этого целую неделю?Я едва успел сделать один толчок, а сладкую Беллу уже охватил экстаз. Она откинула голову назад, ее тело содрогалось от оргазма, которому в ее жизни не было еще равных по силе. Я продолжил двигаться внутри нее, но меня отчаянно отвлекала ее шея. Казалось, она манила меня. Мой чувствительный слух уловил пульсирующую в жилке кровь, словно она разливалась прямо рядом с моими губами. Мне нужно было лишь прокусить нежную кожу своими острыми, как бритва, зубами. Я бы мог попробовать всего пару капелек, всего чуть-чуть. Я смогу остановиться, ведь я уже делал это раньше. Я жадно провел языком по трепещущей артерии, когда в порыве блаженства толчком вошел в мою девочку так глубоко, как только мог.

"Эдвард," она стучала мне по плечу. "Мне больно! Ты делаешь это слишком резко."

Я оторвался от ее шеи и увидел в карих глазах неприязнь. Я был так поглощен желанием выпить ее кровь, что не обратил внимания, с какой силой двигался внутри моей хрупкой Беллы. Я замедлил темп и нежно взял ее личико в свои руки. Что же со мной такое?

Моя принцесса дернулась подо мной, я знал, она хотела, чтобы я остановился. Я медленно отстранился, не отрываясь от ее губ. Я обнял ее и посадил к себе на колени. Она вся дрожала.

"Извини меня," сказал я. "Я потерял контроль. Я не заметил."

"Ничего страшного," прошептала она.

Я поднялся с кровати, надел джинсы и стал ходить по комнате. "Ты запустила во мне механизм, ты знаешь это, ведь так?"

"Я не понимаю," сказала она.

Я протянул ей футболку. "Надень," сказал я.

Она столько прощала мне. Как я должен был с этим справляться? Мне хотелось пить ее кровь во время секса. Я был настолько поглощен собственными желаниями, что даже не осознавал, что делал ей больно. "Неужели близость со мной так важна для тебя? Ты готова рисковать своей жизнью?"

"Ты знаешь, готова," прошептала она. "Но я тебе доверяю."

"Ты получишь то, чего заслуживаешь," сказал я. "Я не хорош для тебя."

"Откуда все это?" спросила она.

Я не знал, откуда. Я лишь знал, что со мной было что-то не так уже больше недели. По правде говоря, угрызения совести за боль, которую я причинил Белле, были первым нормальным чувством, которое я испытал за это время. Я не был уверен, что мне это нравилось. Хотел ли я быть таким Эдвардом?

Я взял одеяло со стула и положил ей на колени. "Ты в порядке?"

"Да," сказала она. "Больно было тогда, сейчас уже нет."

Я погладил ее по щеке и легонько поцеловал в губы.

"А вот и мой Эдвард," улыбнулась она.

Я отстранился. "Что ты имеешь в виду?"

"Я потеряла тебя на несколько дней," сказала она. "Я испугалась, что ты ушел."

"Я никуда не уходил," сказал я.

"Просто ты был другим," сказала она. "Но прямо сейчас я вижу, что все-таки тебе небезразлична..."

"Прекрати!" взревел я. Я не хотел слышать, что она заметила перемену во мне. Я не хотел верить, что причинил ей боль. Я не хотел в это верить, потому что части меня было на это плевать.

"Эдвард?" спросила она.

"Мне нужно уйти," сказал я и направился к окну.

"Куда?"

"Мне нужно идти," сказал я.

"Но ты привез меня сюда," напомнила она мне.

"Карлайл вернется домой после клиники," сказал я. "Он отвезет тебя домой."

"Но что я ему скажу?"

"Меня это не интересует." сказал я. "Просто оставь меня в покое." Я выпрыгнул из окна и направился в лес. Я точно знал, что мне было нужно, и собирался получить это немедленно.

**Джаспер**

Я почуял её, когда зашел домой. Она была здесь одна. Это было странно. Карлайл и Эсми проводили выходные в Сиэттле с кем-то из клана Денали. Конечно, они предлагали мне присоединиться, но я вежливо отказался. Я не мог выносить их жалость и переживания за меня. Я понимаю, они желали мне добра, но если я хотел что-то действительно изменить в своей жизни, мне нужно было осознать, что же мне на самом деле было нужно.

Я слышал, как она писала что-то на бумаге. Где был Эдвард? Может, он отправился ей за ужином? Я поднялся по лестнице и позвал Беллу по имени. Я не хотел испугать ее своим присутствием.

"Джаспер," отозвалась она. "Ты можешь войти!"

Я открыл дверь их комнаты. Белла сидела на диване, держа на коленях учебник по математике. На ней были ее узкие светлые джинсы и футболка Эдварда. Она выглядела растрепанной, и я ощутил ее беспокойство.

"Ты в порядке?" спросил я.

Белла слегка улыбнулась, но глаза остались неподвижны. Она была так печальна.

"Где Эдвард?" спросил я.

"Я не знаю!"

Я точно знаю, что он был с ней здесь, она вся пахла им. "Он оставил тебя тут?"

"Он сказал, что Карлайл скоро приедет и отвезет меня домой," я почувствовал ее отчаяние и смущение от этой неловкой ситуации.

"Карлайл и Эсми уехали в Сиэттл," сказал я. "Они решили прогуляться по магазинам с Кармэн и Элеазаром."

"О, наверное, Эдвард не знал..."

"Он просто оставил тебя здесь?" спросил я еще раз, потому что никак не хотел в это верить.

"Он был сам не свой, ему надо было побыть одному," я ощутил, что это сильно огорчало ее.

"Хочешь поговорить об этом?" спросил я. "Я мастер в том, что касается чувств и эмоций."

"Я наслышана," улыбнулась Белла, и глаза ее в этот раз тоже улыбались.

"Он стал другим, да?" в ее взгляде отразилось понимание.

"Ты заметил?" спросила она.

"Да," сказал я. "Он сам не свой. Его эмоции становятся все мрачнее, их все труднее читать."

"Но почему так происходит?"

"Я не знаю. Я говорил об этом с Карлайлом, и он сказал, что это может быть из-за переходного периода, и что мы должны дать ему время."

"Время? Сколько времени?" я ощутил ее панику.

"Не знаю, дорогая," я сел рядом с ней на диван и сконцентрировался на ее эмоциональном состоянии. Мне необходимо было получить ответ на один вопрос. "Он делает тебе больно?" Я знал, что ей не удастся меня обмануть.

"Нет," поспешно ответила Белла. "Ну, то есть, не намеренно."

"В каком это смысле?"

"Джаспер," сказала она. "Помнишь, ты когда-то сказал, что не готов обсуждать, что произошло между тобой и Элис?"

"Помню!"

"Ну, я сейчас чувствую то же самое," сказала она.

"Я уважаю это," сказал я. "Но твое предложение стать другом, в общем, в обратную сторону оно тоже действует!" Я чувствовал, что ей понадобится друг, а если Эдвард контролирует каждый ее шаг, то кроме меня ей и надеяться будет не на кого.

"Я бы с радостью приняла это предложение," сказала Белла, уткнувшись в учебник.

"Хочешь, я помогу тебе с этим?" спросил я, кивнув на ее домашнюю работу.

"А ты можешь?" я почувствовал ее искреннюю благодарность. "Я вообще не осознаю, что делаю, а это последняя тема перед выпускным экзаменом. Я не хочу его провалить, Чарли сравняет меня с землей." А теперь она встревожилась.

"Чарли огорчится из-за плохой оценки?" спросил я.

"Нет, но я уволилась сегодня, и, думаю, это точно его огорчит."

"А зачем ты это сделала?" спросил я. "Я думал, тебе нравилась твоя работа."

"Нравилась, просто она превратилась в лишнее затруднение для меня."

Мне показалось это странным. Я знал, что она не из богатой семьи, и думал, что ее маленькая работа позволяла ей оплачивать свои основные потребности. Она была упряма в своем решении не брать денег у Калленов, и поэтому мне было очень интересно, отчего вдруг она так легко распрощалась со своей независимостью. Мне кажется, я догадывался.

"Ну," сказала она. "Ты поможешь мне с этим?"

"Да," сказал я и взял учебник. За одно мгновение я знал все ответы. "Это очень просто, если разделить на несколько частей. Я покажу. Можно мне?" я показал на карандаш.

Белла протянула мне наточенный, почти исписанный карандаш, и наши пальцы на мгновение соприкоснулись. И в этот момент меня пронзил непонятный электрический разряд. Не думаю, что когда-либо за все свое долгое существование я ощущал что-то подобное. Это было, словно все ее тепло пульсировало в тот момент внутри моего организма. Как такое едва уловимое прикосновение могло так сильно подействовать?

"Джаспер?" сказала она, возвращая меня из моих мыслей.

"Извини, я отвлекся."

"Почему? Ты не можешь решить это уравнение?"

"Глупышка," рассмеялся я. "Я знал ответы в ту же секунду, когда ты мне учебник протянула. Теперь я должен тебя научить, как справляться с этим самостоятельно."

Мы сидели так больше двух часов, впервые толком общаясь друг с другом. С домашним заданием было покончено быстрее чем за полчаса, но никому из нас не хотелось никуда идти. Я никогда не пытался раньше узнать Беллу. Она была всего лишь человеком Эдварда, и после происшествия на ее Дне рождения я предпочитал держаться на расстоянии. Но, чем больше я узнавал ее сейчас, тем больше я сожалел о впустую потраченном времени. Мне нравилось общество этой девушки.

Она зевнула, и я ощутил её сонливость и усталость. Мне очень не хотелось прерывать наш разговор, но я знал, что с человеческими потребностями нужно было считаться. Это было так ново и непривычно для меня. Будь моя воля, я бы до утра сидел и болтал с Изабеллой Свон, узнавая ее наконец после стольких месяцев.

"Хочешь, я отвезу тебя домой?"

Белла взглянула на часы, а потом, мельком, в сторону окна. Я ощутил ее любопытство, и догадался: она хотела знать, где был сейчас Эдвард.

"Я не думаю, что он вернется сегодня."

"Наверное, нет," она грустно вздохнула.

"Я буду более чем рад, если ты останешься здесь на ночь!," сказал я. "Если хочешь, конечно."

"Нет, я лучше пойду домой. Все равно у меня чувство, что Эдвард не захочет меня здесь видеть."

"Из-за меня?"

"Я доверяю тебе, Джаспер,'' улыбнулась она. "И мне на самом деле было безумно приятно познакомиться с тобой сегодня по-настоящему. Я надеюсь, мы станем хорошими друзьями."

"Я тоже," произнес я вслух, но про себя не мог удержаться от мысли, что хотел быть для этой девушки больше, чем другом. Это еще откуда? Надо будет подумать об этом позже.

Белла собрала свои вещи и спустилась вниз. "Ещё раз спасибо, Джаспер," сказала она и поцеловала меня в щеку. Это был дружеский жест, но я снова почувствовал тот электрический разряд, как и вечером, когда наши пальцы соприкоснулись. Было невозможно дать этому словесное описание, разве что мое сердце пыталось снова начать биться. Белла покраснела от собственной непосредственности, и я ощутил ее растерянность. Она думала, что я был смущен, но мне нравилось быть с ней рядом. Я никогда еще не мог находиться так близко к человеку, особенно к Белле, не испытывая жажды.

"Я был только рад помочь, дорогая," сказал я, приобняв ее спину, и отвел к машине.

Мы доехали до их с Чарли дома быстро и в абсолютной тишине. Белла была измотана, и физически, и душевно. Что бы ни происходило с Эдвардом, это оказывало разрушающее влияние на нее. Я не мог перестать думать об этой девушке всю обратную дорогу. Мне было очень приятно провести время наедине с ней, но что-то никак не давало покоя.

_Элис._

Она видела, что это приближалось, но сбежала. Почему? Как она могла оставить Беллу совсем одну с этим Эдвардом? Что она видела? Я уже собрался достать телефон из кармана, как он вдруг сам завибрировал.

Я взял трубку, моментально догадавшись, кто был на проводе.

"Здравствуй, Элис," сказал я, не зная, смогу ли с ней нормально разговаривать.

"Я думала, что избавлю тебя от сомнений, позвонить мне или нет. Я уже видела наш разговор."

"И как он закончился?"

"Джаспер," сказала она. "Прости."

"За что? За то, что бросила меня без объяснений?" прошипел я. "Или за то, что оставила лучшую подругу на растерзание своему лунатичному братцу?"

"Я не могу видеть, что делает Эдвард," сказала она. "Он блокирует меня."

"Но ты знала, что он собирался сделать что-то плохое?" спросил я.

"Он изменился. Когда я уезжала, я не знала, что он изменится, после того как они с Беллой..."

"Что?!"

"Послушай, я ушла, потому что ты должен был что-то сделать в ответ на его поступок, но я не знала, что именно. Я просто понимала, что если осталась бы, ты никогда бы не осуществил предначертанное."

"Что все это значит, черт возьми?"

"Я все еще не знаю," сказала она. "Но когда я увидела, как ты помогаешь Белле с домашними заданиями, я поняла, что ты был там ради нее."

"Чего? Чтобы помочь ей с экзаменом по математике? Это абсурд. Что ты видела?"

"Я не знаю. Все зависит от Эдварда. Кажется, он и есть ключ ко всему этому, но я не уверена до конца."

Она все больше расстраивала меня. Меня мучало чувство недосказанности, а теперь еще эти видения, которые быть может, произойдут, а быть может, нет. "Элис," сказал я. "Перезвони, когда решишь объяснить, что на самом деле происходит."

"Джас, подожди!" сказала она. "Позаботься о Белле."

"Что это значит ..." она бросила трубку до того, как я успел задать вопрос. Не то что это имело значение, она все равно бы не стала объяснять. Позаботиться о Белле? Но как я мог это сделать? Я не мог отвечать за нее. Если она хотела быть собачонкой Эдварда, это было ее дело. Я не мог вмешиваться, если она сама об этом не просила.

Я мерил шагами комнату. Кого я пытался обмануть? Я хотел помочь девочке, но сначала мне нужно было найти Эдварда. Я должен был знать, было ли вообще от чего спасать Беллу.


	6. Chapter 6

**Эдвард**

Я вернулся домой тем же вечером, и стоило мне зайти в свою комнату, как я тотчас же почувствовал его запах. Джаспер? Какого черта он здесь делал? Я чуял его запах, смешанный с ароматом Беллы. Они находились здесь вместе в одно и то же время.

Наплевав на правила приличия, я вихрем ворвался в его комнату.

"О, какие люди," сказал Джаспер, отвернувшись от своего необъятного письменного стола и полоснув по мне ненавидящим взглядом. "Я рад, что ты наконец-то соизволил появиться дома."

"А тебе-то что?" спросил я.

"Ты оставил Беллу здесь одну," сказал он. "Какого чёрта?"

"Карлайл должен был отвезти ее домой."

"Он тут даже не появлялся! Я отвез ее."

"Ты?" я многозначительно поднял бровь. "Тебе не сделовало находиться с ней наедине."

"А у меня был выбор? Ты её здесь оставил." Он встал и приблизился ко мне, закрыв глаза и медленно втянув ноздрями воздух. Через мгновение Джаспер уже сверлил меня взглядом, полным отвращения. Я знал, что рот его наполнился ядом. Я буквально физически ощущал исходящее от брата презрение.

"Нравится, как я пахну?" ухмыльнулся я.

"Человеческая кровь?" сказал он. "Ты не пил ее. Твои глаза не красные. Но от тебя несёт кровью и другим вампиром."

"Что ж, неплохо, Ватсон," я самодовольно усмехнулся.

"С кем ты был? С кочевником? Рядом нет других кланов."

"Это тебя не касается," ответил я и развернулся, чтобы уйти. Джаспер схватил меня за плечо и резко развернул к себе.

"Что ты делал?" Он прокручивал в своей голове все возможные сценарии, но ни один не был даже близок к правде.

"Не твое дело," прорычал я и высвободился из его хватки.

"Моё, если ты причиняешь боль Белле," прошипел он.

"С каких это пор ты ее защищаешь?" я видел его мысли. Видел, как он сидел с ней на моем диване, дотрагивался до нее. "Держись от нее подальше. Второго предупреждения не будет!"

"Ты пугаешь ее," сказал он. "Я чувствую это. Что с тобой произошло?"

"Ничего!" сказал я. "Белла не хочет тебя, ты ей не нужен. Она не твоя забота. Не заставляй меня наказывать ее за твои ошибки!"

"Что ты имеешь в виду?" спросил он.

"Не пытайся сделать что-то, чтобы это выяснить. Спасибо, что отвез ее домой, но если она еще хоть раз поцелует тебя, она пожалеет."

"Держись подальше от моих мыслей," сказал он. "Она боялась за тебя сегодня ночью. Что бы ты ни делал, ты должен прекратить, и если только я смогу заставить тебя остановиться, я это сделаю, чего бы мне это ни стоило."

Я рассмеялся. "Ну, попробуй, Белле тогда очень несладко придется!"

"Ты себя сам слышишь?!" вскричал он. "Ты не замечаешь, что что-то идет не так? Ты бы никогда не причинил ей вреда. Почему ты так поступаешь?"

"Держись от нее подальше," предупредил я.

"Что бы сейчас ни творил, прекрати это немедленно. Прекрати зависать с этим вампиром, который пьет человеческую кровь у тебя на глазах. Ты не выдержишь."

"Ещё как выдержу!" сказал я и направился прочь из комнаты, "Я же не ты!"

**Белла**

Я, как обычно, опаздывала в школу. Ночью поспать не удалось, я все ждала, что Эдвард всё-таки заберется в окно. Но он не появился. Я не понимала, что с ним происходит. Я так хотела, чтобы все снова было, как и раньше. Но я слабо верила в возможность этого. Может быть, ему просто нужно было немного времени, чтобы справиться с новыми ощущениями, переживаниями. Я честно хотела помочь, но понятия не имела, как.

Почему Элис не предвидела этого? Я не говорила с ней с ее отъезда, хотела дать ей время спокойно подумать о них с Джаспером. По моим расчетам, она должна была уже вот-вот вернуться, но несмотря на это она даже ни разу не позвонила. Ну разве не должна она была предвидеть эту радикальную перемену в Эдварде?!

Я взяла рюкзак и поплелась к двери. Эдвард ждал меня на крыльце.

"Эдвард," улыбнулась я. "Я не слышала, как ты подъехал." Я оглянулась, ожидая увидеть Вольво, но его не было.

"Мы сегодня поедем на твоем грузовике. Я не пойду на занятия. Я уеду на охоту на выходные."

"О," разочарованно выдохнула я. "Ты не предупреждал."

"Мы с Джаспером решили в последний момент," сказал он. "Он скучает по Элис, прогулка пойдет ему на пользу!"

"Ты на все выходные уедешь?" спросила я, надеясь, что все-таки смогу провести с ним немного времени.

Эдвард взял мой рюкзак и вытянул руку в ожидании ключей.

"Да, мы уезжаем на все выходные," сказал он и открыл дверь. "Садись."

Я не успела пристегнуться, а он уже сидел в машине, заведя мотор и сжимая руль правой рукой.

"Тебе лучше?" спросила я. "Ты был так расстроен прошлой ночью."

"Я нашел способ справиться с этим," сказал он. "Я слышал, Джаспер отвез тебя домой."

"Отвез. Карлайл и Эсми были в городе вечером." ответила я. "Хорошо, что Джаспер вернулся!"

"Ты не была ни в какой опасности," сказал он. "Я бы вернулся домой в конечном счете. И не думаю, что находиться одной с Джаспером – это хорошая идея. Я видел его мысли, Белла. Он нестабилен, и может сорваться в любой момент. Уход Элис оказал на него очень негативное влияние."

"Он не показался мне нестабильным," сказала я. О ком стоит переживать, так это о тебе.

Мы заехали на стоянку и Эдвард взял меня за руку. "Держись подальше от него. Понимаешь?"

"Не оставляй меня дома одну," возмутилась я. "Это ты поставил меня в такую ситуацию, забыл?"

Он сжал мою руку так сильно, что в ней что-то хрустнуло. "Белла, не говори со мной таким тоном." Видимо, заметив по моему лицу, как мне было больно, он посмотрел вниз на наши сплетенные руки и немедленно отпустил меня. Я видела в его глазах внутреннюю борьбу, но извиняться Каллен не стал.

"Эдвард," сказала я. "Я не хочу с тобой бороться. Пожалуйста, скажи, что с тобой происходит. Я хочу тебе помочь!"

"Со мной ничего не происходит," сказал он. "Ты опоздаешь на занятия." Он заглушил двигатель и протянул мне ключи, медленно наклонившись и поцеловав меня. "Я буду скучать без тебя эти выходные."

"Я тоже," улыбнулась я. "Я увижу тебя в воскресенье?"

"Возможно," сказал он. "Не закрывай окно."

"Я никогда не закрываю," сказала я.

"Хороших выходных," прошептал мой возлюбленный, и тут я вспомнила, что у меня почти кончился бензин, и если он не будет заезжать за мной на выходных, мне нужно будет заправиться. С этим могли возникнуть затруднения, и мне пришлось переступить через себя, чтобы попросить кое о чем.

"Эдвард," промямлила я. "Мне нужен бензин, но у меня нет денег. Я получу сегодня еще раз деньги, но мне нужно в аптеку и купить кое-что необходимое и…" Это было унизительно, но ведь он сказал, что позаботится обо мне.

"Мы обсудим, сколько денег я буду давать тебе в неделю, когда я вернусь," сказал он и снова поцеловал меня.

"Ну, а бензин?"

"Я знаю, сколько в твоем баке," сказал он. "Доехать от школы до дома хватит."

"Ну а как же выходные?" спросила я.

"Останься дома," сказал он, погладив мою щеку. "Тебе не нужно никуда ходить."

"Эдвард?" сказала я. "Ты не можешь ожидать, что я буду сидеть дома все выходные, пока ты будешь охотиться."

"Это именно то, чего я ожидаю," сказал он. "А теперь иди на занятия, увидимся в воскресенье вечером."

"Эдвард?"

"Дискуссия окончена, Белла," сказал он и вышел из машины.

Я вылезла и пошла за ним, едва поспевая. "Ты заставил меня уйти с работы. Я сделала это ради тебя, но ты сказал, что мне не нужно работать, потому что ты сможешь меня обеспечить. Я не могу просить денег у Чарли, потому что он безумно расстроится, что я уволилась. Почему ты так поступаешь со мной?"

Он схватил меня за руку и потащил по направлению к школе. "Не вынуждай меня устраивать сцену перед всеми этими детьми. Я сказал, что дам тебе денег, когда вернусь." Я попятилась назад. Он пугал меня.

"Ладно," сказала я. "Когда вернешься."

"Вот так-то лучше," сказал он и быстро чмокнул меня в щеку. "Хороших выходных."

"И тебе," прошептала я, но он уже исчез. Я даже не успела сказать, что люблю его. В горле образовался предательский горький комок.

Весь мой день прошел впустую. Я ни на чем не могла сосредоточиться, потому что думала только о том, каким подлым и низким, каким непохожим на себя был Эдвард. Я шла на стоянку, вполуха слушая Джессику.

"Ну, ты пойдешь?" спросила она.

"Куда?" спросила я.

"Мы все собираемся в кино вечером," сказала она. "Пошли с нами."

"Ах, да," сказала я. "Не уверена, что смогу."

"Почему? Ты же сказала, Эдвард уехал в поход, ну вот и пошли с нами."

На самом деле я бы с радостью поехала, но учитывая мое финансовое положение, вариантов у меня не было. Я была безумно огорчена, и начинала думать, что стоило все-таки более настойчиво сопротивляться Эдварду на тему увольнения с работы. Я совсем не подумала об этом толком.

"Белла?" скулила она. "Ну пойдем!."

"Я не могу," ответила я. "Может, в следующий раз."

"Это из-за того, что ты ушла с работы?"

"Что?"

"Майк сказал мне," сказала она. "Зачем ты это сделала. Ты вроде не дочь олигарха."

"Ну, спасибо," сказала я, саркастично ухмыльнувшись.

"Ну, если бы я собиралась замуж за Каллена, я бы тоже не работала!"

Прекрасно, уже все знали, что я была заложницей.

"Эй," сказала она, кивнув головой в сторону моей машины. "Это не Джаспер случайно?"

Я подняла глаза и увидела: Джессика была права. Я улыбнулась ему, потому что действительно была очень рада его видеть. Но что он здесь делал? "Да," сказала я. "Ладно, хороших выходных."

"Спасибо," сказала Джесс и пошла к своей машине. "Слушай, попроси денег у папы, и пойдем со мной и Анжелой сегодня вечером."

"Не думаю, что получится, но спасибо." Я подошла к Джасперу и широко улыбнулась ему.

"Ты рада меня видеть," сказал он. "Но ты растеряна."

"Я просто удивлена, что ты здесь."

"Ну, я беспокоился за Эдварда," сказал Джас. "И я думал, что прогуляюсь мимо и заодно посмотрю, как он сегодня. Я не видел на стоянке его машины, и решил подождать у твоего пикапа." Он пристально посмотрел мне в глаза. "Ты снова растеряна. Что-то не так?"

"Ну, я думала, ты охотишься с Эдвардом," у меня внезапно закружилась голова.

"Нет," сказал он. "Теперь тебе дурно и ты беспокоишься."

"Твой дар раздражает," сказала я.

"Расскажи мне об этом," он проводил меня до грузовичка и открыл пассажирскую дверь. "Давай, залезай. На улице прохладно, а ты без пальто."

"Видимо, я его где-то оставила," сказала я и села в машину. Джаспер обошел и и сел за водительское сиденье. Я оставила это дурацкое пальто в библиотеке вчера, но когда вернулась, его уже не было. Я надеялась, что погода наладится, потому что купить новое мне было не на что. Еще одна причина, по которой мне не стоило бросать работу.

"Тебе лучше?" спросил он.

"Да, не особо." Сказала я. "Эдвард уехал на охоту. Он сказал, что у тебя тяжелый период после разрыва, и тебе нужно время развеяться."

Джаспер покачал головой и улыбнулся. "Любопытно."

"Почему он соврал?"

"Я не знаю, Белла," сказал он. "Но, возможно, небольшая разлука пойдет на пользу вам обоим."

"Что с ним, Джаспер?" спросила я, и почувствовала, что начинаю дрожать. Джаспер наклонился и взял меня за руку. Внезапно мне стало гораздо спокойнее, но помимо этого я ощутила такой же мощный энергетический импульс, как вчера вечером, когда наши пальцы соприкоснулись. И на этот раз еще сильнее. Что это было?

Джас отпустил мою руку и прокашлялся. "Я собираюсь поговорить с Карлайлом еще раз, когда он вернется из Сиэттла. У тебя есть догадки, что могло это спровоцировать?"

Конечно, я знала прекрасно, с чего это началось, но разве я могла сказать парню об этом, не покраснев?!

"Белла," сказал он. "Если ты знаешь, ты должна сказать мне."

"Это началось сразу после того, как мы первый раз занимались любовью.," прошептала я. "Это моя вина."

"Что ? Нет, в этом нет твоей вины."

"Я подтолкнула его к сексу, я завела этот механизм."

"Нет, мы не знаем этого наверняка," он попытался успокоить меня, и так как это был Джаспер, ему удалось. "Давай я поговорю с Карлайлом. Постарайся не волноваться."

"Но я до сих пор не знаю, где он. Почему он соврал, что едет с тобой?"

"Возможно, ему просто нужно было побыть одному," сказал он. "Это несвойственно для Эдварда, вот так пропадать на несколько дней. Если он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, он наверняка знает это, и просто хочет держаться от тебя на безопасном расстоянии. Он никогда бы не захотел причинить тебе боль."

"Спасибо, Джаспер," сказала я. "Ты меня так выручаешь сейчас. Если бы не ты, я бы спятила за эти пару дней."

"Я всегда рад помочь тебе, Белла," улыбнулся он, и мне безумно захотелось снова дотронуться до него. Я хотела проверить, почувствую ли снова это непонятное притяжение. Но сдержалась, этот жест был бы явно не к месту. "У тебя есть планы на выходные?"

"Нет," поспешно ответила я. "Мне нужно заниматься."

"Понятно," сказал он, и я почувствовала, что он раскусил мое вранье за мгновение. "Ну, береги себя, и если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, сразу звони."

"О," сказала я, прикусив губу. "Мне просто звонить на домашний? Ну, то есть, я могу поговорить с Карлайлом или Эсми тоже."

"Можешь," сказал он. "Но почему бы тебе не дать мне свой мобильник, я запишу тебе мой номер?"

"Конечно," сказала я и протянула ему свой телефон. Он быстро забил свой номер и сохранил его.

"Звони мне," сказал он. "Я буду дома все выходные." Джаспер снял свою элегантную кожаную куртку и положил мне на колени. Я вопросительно посмотрела на него.

"Ты замерзла."

"Я не могу забрать твою куртку," сказала я, попытавшись отдать ее обратно.

"Мне она не нужна," улыбнулся он. "Я не могу замерзнуть, ты забыла?"

"Спасибо," улыбнулась я. Джас вышел из пикапа и улыбнулся мне в ответ. Потом развернулся и медленно направился к своей машине. Я знала, это все был его дар, но рядом с этим парнем я была уверена, что все наладится, что все просто будет хорошо.

Перед тем как отправиться домой навстречу своим долгим и скучным выходным, я зашла в аптеку. Я так волновалась за Эдварда, но звонить ему не хотелось. Наверняка ведь взбесится, если узнает, что я узнала, что он не с Джаспером. Конечно, нам придется это обсудить, но я надеялась на помощь Карлайла. Эдвард послушает его. У моего возлюбленного было более чем достаточно времени, чтобы разобраться во всём самостоятельно. Он не смог. Он нуждался в помощи. Я жалела, что не поняла этого раньше.

Поднявшись в свою комнату, я бросила рюкзак на пол и собралась пойти в ванную, но неожиданно взгляд зацепился за лист бумаги, лежащий на подушке. Может, Эдвард оставил мне записку с объяснением, куда же он все-таки исчез? Я быстро подбежала и запрыгнула на кровать, разворачивая бумагу. Я не могла узнать почерк. Он был так же безупречен, как у Эдварда, но я знала, что это не его.

_Белла,_

_Проведи этот вечер с друзьями._

_Джаспер_

Рядом с запиской лежал чек на сто долларов. Это было безумие. Откуда он узнал? Наверное, подслушал мой разговор с Джессикой. Как неловко! Я вытащила телефон и позвонила Джасперу.

"Белла?" ответил он. "Ты в порядке?"

"Джаспер," сказала я. "Я получила твою записку, но я не могу принять деньги."

"Конечно, можешь," возразил он.

"Нет, правда," сказала я. "Это слишком."

"Белла," отрезал Джас. "Я слышал твой разговор с подругой и видел, как ты хотела пойти, но отказалась. Я хочу, чтобы ты пошла с ними. Думаю, время с друзьями пойдет тебе на пользу."

"Джаспер, я очень благодарна, но у меня не очень хорошо идут дела сейчас. Я даже не знаю, когда смогу вернуть тебе деньги."

"Это не одолжение, Белла," вздохнул он. "Это подарок, который больше не нужно обсуждать, если ты не хочешь."

"Джаспер, я не знаю..."

"Я обижусь, если ты попытаешься их вернуть," сказал он, и я на секунду вообразила широкую улыбку на этом красивом лице. О чем я думала? "Отличного тебе вечера, и будь осторожна."

"Спасибо," сказала я. "За всё!"

"Всегда к твоим услугам, дорогая," сказал Джаспер и повесил трубку.

Я сняла его куртку и прижалась носом к воротнику. Кожа пахла Джасом. И его запах, казалось, успокаивал меня. Я знала, моя жизнь была в тот момент полнейшим сумасшедшим домом, но когда я думала о Джаспере, мне казалось, что все наладится. Может, он и был ключом к нашему с Эдвардом спасению. В сердце зародилась слабая, едва дышащая надежда.

Я набрала номер Джессики.

"Белла," радостно воскликнула она. "Ты передумала?"

"Ага," бодро ответила я. "Я пойду с вами, ребят." _Спасибо тебе, Джаспер!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Джаспер **

Субботним утром я решил прогуляться неподалеку от ее дома. Белла никак не выходила у меня из головы. Не знаю, что меня к ней притягивало, но эта тяга усиливалась с каждым днем, и нельзя было сказать, что я особенно сопротивлялся. Она не заслуживала такого отношения со стороны Эдварда. Это он был виноват во всем, и я считал своим долгом поговорить с Карлайлом, когда тот вернется. Может, ему удастся понять причину произошедшего, и мы сможем вернуть прежнего Эдварда на радость бедняжке Белле?..

Я звонил ему этой прошлой ночью, но, разумеется, он и не думал мне перезванивать. Чем бы и с кем бы он ни занимался, он был всецело поглощен этим. Оставалось только надеяться, что по возвращении всё не станет ещё хуже. Белла старалась быть сильной, но спрятать свои чувства от меня у нее не получалось. Она была напугана, растеряна и переживала за Эдварда. Мне было безумно жаль эту девочку. Она была молода, ранима и... по уши влюблена. Она пошла бы на все ради Эдварда, и эта готовность была взаимной, к сожалению.

Если его настрой будет развиваться в нынешнем направлении и дальше, Белла станет мишенью, и беды будет не миновать. Эдвард считал ее собственностью. И чтобы удержать своё, он был готов использовать любые средства. Охранять и метить свою территорию – часть нашей природы, но Каллены научились держать эти инстинкты в цивилизованных рамках. Но я не был уверен, что Эдварда сейчас волновала степень цивилизованности своих поступков. Вряд ли Белла сможет выдержать то существо, в которое превратился ее возлюбленный. Я не был уверен, что сможет кто-то из нас самих.

Сегодня я решил предоставить ее самой себе, планируя проведать ближе к вечеру. Мой мобильный у нее был, так что если что, я знал, она позвонит. Остаток уикэнда прошел без происшествий. Я пару раз приходил издалека понаблюдать за Беллой, но она была вся в себе и не выходила из дома. Она ни разу мне не позвонила. Не то чтобы я этого ждал, но надеялся по крайней мере точно. Что удивляло меня самого. Что за бред?! Нужно выкинуть Беллу из головы немедленно. Она любила моего брата, а мне нужно было придумать способ помочь ему.

** Эдвард **

Я залез через окно в комнату Беллы. Она спала, и я, осторожно ступая, прокрался к креслу-качалке, собираясь всю ночь наблюдать за моей девочкой и за ее чутким сном. Я тосковал по ней и хотел большей близости, но это что-то переворачивало во мне. Когда я был с ней рядом, мне хотелось быть мужчиной, которого она когда-то полюбила, но он исчез. Невыносимо было метаться между двумя такими разными частями меня самого. Долгие годы я отрицал свою природу, а теперь, когда я вкусил ее сполна, я не готов был возвращаться. Даже ради Беллы. Единственное, что мне оставалось, это взять ее туда с собой...

Я любил ее и хотел провести рядом с моей принцессой вечность. Но, вот досада, мне чертовски нравилась и другая, тёмная моя сторона. Мне хотелось быть вампиром, и я понятия не имел, сколько еще смогу держаться. Но все мои размышления в одно мговение разбились, когда я вдохнул. Он не мог быть здесь, но воздух комнаты был пропитан им. Какого черта? Я огляделся, чтобы найти источник запаха Джаспера и заметил куртку, переброшенную через спинку стула. Зачем она Белле? Я схватил куртку и подошел к кровати. Мысли неистово кружили в голове, и все они были черны от злости. Они провели уикэнд вместе? Он снова дотрагивался до нее? Она целовала его? Я был вне себя от гнева и, прежде чем осознать что-либо, стал трясти предательницу за плечи. "Вставай!" сказал я, стараясь не повышать голос. Ни к чему было будить шефа Свона. "Белла?" Белла начала шевелиться. Я снова встряхнул ее. Она медленно открыла глаза и улыбнулась мне. Девчонка была так счастлива меня видеть, но её настроению придется ухудшиться.

"Эдвард," поднялась она. "Ты пришел." "Откуда у тебя это?" спросил я и бросил куртку ей на колени. "Я..." она колебалась. "Ответь мне. Откуда у тебя его куртка?" "Я потеряла пальто и Джаспер одолжил мне ее!" "Что ты с ним делала?" Она отвечала так медленно. Человеческая заторможенность сводила меня с ума. "Он искал тебя," сказала она. "ты соврал мне." "Что?" "Ты сказал, что пойдешь охотиться с Джаспером, но он об этом даже не знал. Ну, и где же ты был?" "Ты меня допрашиваешь?" рассмеялся я. "Ты спятила?" "Я просто хочу знать, почему ты солгал мне. Где ты был?" "Я охотился," сказал я. "Это Джаспер обманул тебя. Он передумал и сбежал." "Я не верю," заявила Белла. Я с силой сжал спинку кровати, пара щепок вылетела из под моих пальцев. Почему она поступала так со мной? Как я мог держать себя в руках, когда она себя так вела? "Просто скажи мне правду, Эдвард. Я хочу помочь тебе." "Зачем тебе эта куртка?" не унимался я. "Я тебе сказала, Джаспер искал тебя у школы. Он увидел, что я была без пальто и дал мне свою куртку." "Что ты еще с ним делала?" я должен был узнать это немедленно. "Ничего," поспешно ответила Белла. "Ты не видела его в выходные? Не говорила с ним снова?" "Нет," сказала она и опустила голову. "И кто теперь врет?" сказал я, взяв ее подбородок, и пристально посмотрел в глаза. "Я, я не вру!" я услышал, как участился ее пульс. Она так меня боялась, я этого не хотел. Ну, часть меня этого не хотела, но другая маленькая часть активно продолжала подогревать в Белле страх.

"Я верю тебе, любимая," сказал я. "Ты никогда раньше не обманывала меня." Я наклонился и поцеловал ее в сладкие, слегка дрожащие губы.

"Я скучал по тебе," прошептал я. "Можно к тебе под одеяло?" "Эдвард, не думаю, что сегодня нам стоит заниматься любовью." "Почему?" спросил я. "Ты не скучала по мне?" "Скучала, но в последний раз ты оставил меня одну в своей спальне и уехал на выходные." "Тсс," сказал я, снова поцеловав ее. "Ты знаешь, что я решал свои проблемы. Я не знаю, что происходит, но иногда я чувствую необходимость держаться от тебя на расстоянии. С тех пор, как мы впервые переспали, я сам не свой, и я не хочу причинить тебе боль. Ты понимаешь это?" Она кивнула. "Я не хочу причинить тебе боль," сказал я, и ведь я не врал. "Прошу тебя, поверь!" Она отодвинула одеяло и позволила мне забраться к ней в кровать.

Предсказуемая девочка. Я медленно поцеловал мягкие губы и почувствовал, как Белла расслабляется от моих прикосновений. "Я скучал по теплу твоей кожи," прошептал я. "Я не переставал хотеть тебя все выходные. Не думаю, что когда-нибудь еще покину тебя на целых две ночи, это слишком долго для моего человечка."

Она погладила мои волосы, и я почувствовал ее возбуждение. Я зарычал, представив, как вылижу мою девочку всю без остатка. Я боролся с собой, боясь потерять контроль. Я знал, что со мной происходило, когда я был близок с Беллой. Она выпускала на волю мои самые темные мысли. Когда я был соединен с ней, настоящий вампир выходил на поверхность. Каждый раз, когда мы спали, я становился еще более неустойчивым. Я больше не мог этому сопротивляться и был очень близок к тому, чтобы стать наконец самим собой, и Белла непреднамеренно помогала мне с каждым новым шагом на этой скользкой дорожке. После нашей близости любимая уснула в моих руках. Я оставался с ней несколько часов, но мне нужно было попасть домой и разобраться с Джаспером. У меня было чувство, что он сделал для Беллы гораздо больше за этот уикэнд, чем просто одолжил куртку. Я прикоснулся губами к ее лбу и выскользнул из хрупких человеческих объятий. Еще немного посмотрев на свою принцессу, я оделся, схватил дурацкую куртку и побежал домой. Я с нетерпением ждал его объяснений. Соврать мне он не смог бы. Если они были вместе, я увижу это в его мыслях. Как только я приблизился к дому, мой телефон завибрировал.

"Элис?"

"Эдвард," сказала она. "Ты в порядке?"

"А почему нет?" спросил я, зная, что она видела все, что я творил всю эту неделю.

"Я должна была предупредить тебя," сказала она. "Но я не могла подумать, что близость с Беллой так кардинально изменит тебя."

"Ты о чем? Я в полном порядке."

"Эдвард," сказала она. "Ты должен сейчас же оставить Беллу и поговорить с Карлайлом. Он будет дома завтра. Расскажи ему, что происходит. Дай ему помочь тебе справиться с этим." "Мне не нужна его помощь," сказал я.

"У Беллы все хорошо. Когда она закончит школу, я обращу ее, и мы начнем нашу вечность вместе."

"Все будет совсем не так," сказала Элис. "Ты сломаешь ее. Она человек, слишком хрупкий для этой твоей новой стороны. Твое поведение разрушительно. Я видела, с кем и что ты делаешь. Это только вопрос времени, когда ты тоже начнешь пить человеческую кровь."

"Замолчи," сказал я. "Держи свои наблюдения о моей жизни при себе."

"Ты напрашиваешься на неприятности. Ты ставишь Беллу в еще большую опасность. Неужели ты не видишь?"

"Хочешь помочь?" прошипел я.

"Да, Эдвард, я люблю вас обоих, и тебя, и Беллу," сказала она. "Я не хочу боли ни для кого из вас."

"Тогда возвращайся домой," сказал я. "Возвращайся к своему благоверному и держи его подальше от Беллы." "Я не могу этого сделать!"

"Это еще почему?"

"Потому что мне не место рядом с Джаспером," сказала Элис. "И сейчас он единственный, кто может помочь Белле, нравится тебе это или нет!"

"Белла не нуждается в его помощи! И если ты побежишь рассказывать Карлайлу о том, что я делаю, Джаспер заплатит за это!"

"Не смей трогать Джаспера," закричала она, и я услышал панику в ее голосе.

"О, неужели мои слова спровоцировали очередное видение? Мир, в котором Джаспера больше НЕТ?!" "Не смей трогать его!" умоляла она. "Он пытается тебе помочь!"

"Он пытается помочь себе подбить клинья к моей Белле!" рявкнул я. "И этого я ему не позволю!"

"Иди к Карлайлу, он твой единственный шанс спасти себя и защитить Беллу."

"Не лезь в мою жизнь," предупредил я. "Иначе ты пожалеешь."

"Я боюсь, что жалеть скоро придется тебе. Ты потеряешь все, если не прекратишь эти безумства."

"Пока ты не соберешься вернуться домой к своему Джасперу, не звони мне больше. Я слишком долго слушал все эти твои бредовые видения. Теперь решения я буду принимать сам!" Я бросил трубку и направился к Джасперу. Я выбью из него информацию, неважно, каким способом. Я зашел в гостиную, он был уже там и, видимо, совсем не был рад меня видеть. Чувство было донельзя взаимным.

"Ждешь меня?" спросил я.

"Ты отвратителен," сказал Джаспер, и я увидел в его мыслях, как он стоял за окном Беллы как раз когда я занимался с ней любовью. Он не видел нас, но, судя по его мыслям, прекрасно слышал. Я вспомнил, как Белла стонала мое имя, и едва ли не завелся снова.

Я улыбнулся, "Может, это научит тебя держаться подальше от ее окна?"

"Белла не понимает, кто ты, кем ты стал. Ты пахнешь ими обеими. Как ты можешь так поступать?"

"Что и с кем я делаю, тебя не касается! А вот меня очень даже касается, что ты делаешь с Беллой." Я кинул в него его же куртку.

"Она не нуждается в твоей опеке."

"Я сам решил присматривать за ней," зарычал он. "Мне твое разрешение не нужно!"

"Да пошел ты," сказал я и так захотел броситься и оторвать эти мерзкие, жадные до чужого руки, но сначала нужно было залезть в его мысли. Я должен был знать, что они делали в выходные.

"Я сказал тебе держаться от нее подальше, но ты притащился к школе."

"Я пришел туда за тобой," спокойно ответил Джаспер. "Я искал тебя, но наткнулся на Беллу." Он говорил правду. Я видел, как он ждал у пикапа и слушал ее разговор с Джессикой. Что-то о кино, но у Беллы не было денег, и она отказывалась.

"Ты соврал ей и использовал меня при этом," сказал он. "Почему ты сказал ей, что мы уезжаем на охоту?"

"Я не мог сказать ей, куда уезжал," улыбнулся я. "Не думаю, что она бы поняла."

"Тебе нужно поговорить с Карлайлом. Он вернется завтра."

"Карлайл мне не поможет," сказал я. "а вам с Элис лучше перестать вмешиваться."

"Ты говорил с Элис?"

"Да! Почему бы тебе не перестать беспокоиться о моих отношениях с Беллой и не позаботиться о своих?"

"У нас с Элис все кончено," сказал он. "Но я не позволю тебе причинить боль Белле."

"Это тебя не касается," огрызнулся я. "Держись подальше от ее спальни."

"Белла ни в чем не виновата, кроме того, что полюбила тебя. Она простила тебя, когда ты ее оставил, и она пытается понять, что проиходит с тобой сейчас. Если она что-то для тебя значит, ты прекратишь развлекаться с этой вампиршей и будешь искать выход. Белла так любит тебя."

Ну вот, приехали! Этот идиот даже не понимал ни черта! Для эмпата он был слишком бестолковым. _Он влюблялся в нее._ Придурок! Я видел их в ее пикапе, видел, как он протянул ей куртку, как она пыталась отказаться. Он был в ее спальне. Я знал, он был там. _Почему она мне не сказала?_

"Джаспер?" спросил я. "Что ты делал у Беллы в спальне?"

"Уйди из моей головы," крикнул брат, но было слишком поздно. Он вспоминал, как писал записку и как оставлял моей девушке деньги. Как она позвонила ему и попыталась вернуть подарок, но потом все-таки приняла. Осталось только выяснить, куда она ходила и с кем.

"Она никогда не захочет тебя," сказал я. "Для нее существую только я. Она хочет выйти за меня замуж, чтобы я ее обратил. Я сделаю это, и мы будем жить как настоящие вампиры. Я покажу ей вещи, о существовании которых она никогда даже не подозревала."

"Она не хочет такой жизни," сказал он. "Она хочет быть одной из Калленов, вегетарианкой, а не убийцей."

"С чего ты взял, что я когда-нибудь дам ей попробовать кровь зверя?" улыбнулся я. "Она будет создана так же, как был и ты, Джаспер. Она никогда не узнает образ жизни Карлайла." _Карлайл. Он будет так разочарован. _

"Да, Эдвард" сказал Джаспер. "Ты разочаруешь своего отца, своего создателя."

"Прекрати читать мои эмоции!"

"Это твой дом," сказал он. "Карлайл может помочь тебе. Позволь ему. Сделай это ради Беллы. Я знаю, ты любишь ее, я чувствую это."

"Прекрати," я отшатнулся от него. "Ты не вернешь меня назад, я тебе не позволю."

"Ты нужен Белле!"

"Нет," рявкнул я. "Я сделаю Беллу такой, какой нужно мне. Вампиром, как я сам."

"Она навсегда возненавидит тебя, если ты насильно заставишь ее жить жизнью, которой она не хочет." Она не хочет быть похожей на меня.

"Ты шутишь?" сказал я. "Это самое ее большое желание, быть одной из нас."

"Из Калленов," повторил Джаспер. "Она верит в твою душу. Не доказывай ей обратное." Она такая хорошая. Не проклинай ее на вечность. Я не позволю тебе. Я направился к двери. Я не мог больше слушать.

"Просто держись от нее подальше," сказал я.

"Если ты поговоришь с Карлайлом," сказал он. "Я оставлю Беллу в покое." Я для неe ничем не лучше тебя. Он пытался убедить себя, что был недостоин моей Беллы. Я не дам ему ни малейшего шанса проверить это.

"Отлично," сказал я. "Я поговорю с Карлайлом завтра вечером, но ты больше не приблизишься к Белле."

"Хорошо!" сказал он. "Но не смей причинять ей боль, и ради Бога, не спи с ней. Это делает тебя опасным и жестоким." Я скрылся в лесу. Нужно было собраться с мыслями. Я слишком много узнал этим вечером. Джаспер начинал влюбляться в Беллу. Может, он пока и не осознавал этого, но у меня сомнений не было. И несмотря на зарождающиеся чувства, он все еще пытался помочь мне, чтобы я мог быть с ней. Я не хотел этой помощи. Я не нуждался в ней, и Белла поймет, что мы сами прекрасно справимся. Проблема номер один – непослушание моей девушки. Она приняла деньги от моего брата и уехала черт знает, с кем, черт знает, куда. Надо будет пробраться в мысли этой туповатой болтушки Джессики, чтобы разузнать все хорошенько. Я бы спустил ситуацию на тормозах, если бы Белла сама рассказала мне о своей маленькой поездке сегодня, когда мы были вместе. Но она этого не сделала, и заслуживала наказания. Я скривил губы в ухмылке, когда почувствовал её приближение. Она была нужна мне, чтобы отвлечься от размышлений о маленьком непослушном человеке, и чтобы выпустить пар так, как нельзя было с Беллой. Эта крошка была просто спасением!

"Подойди," сказал я. "Я знаю, ты здесь." Она вышла из-за деревьев. Лунный свет играл на бледной коже и подчеркивал ярко-алые, горящие от возбуждения глаза. На ее счастье, у меня был сегодня очень властный и жесткий настрой. Я расстегнул джинсы и зарычал.

"Встань на колени!" Она послушалась.

"Хорошая девочка," ухмыльнулся я, закрыв глаза и нарисовав в мыслях образ другой, тёплой и хрупкой...


	8. Chapter 8

**Эдвард **

Мне не потребовалось много времени, чтобы проникнуть в мысли этой ограниченной дуры Джессики и увидеть, как проводила моя драгоценная Белла вечер пятницы. Ужин, кино, комплименты от влюблённого идиота Хейла. Он довольно оперативно пережил разрыв с моей сестрой, не так ли? Я не знал, что бесило меня больше: тот факт, что он пробрался в ее комнату и дал ей денег, или что Белла не просто приняла его деньги, но и сделала это после того, как ей ясно было сказано сидеть дома.

Что ж, с непослушанием мне предстояло разобраться, и деликатничать в мои планы явно не входило. Я взял мою девочку на руки и отнес в спальню. Ей уже не терпелось оказаться там, она не на шутку завелась от одного моего присутствия! Мне стоило бы раньше сообразить, что секс был ее ахиллесовой пятой. Долгие месяцы она пыталась совратить меня. И, черт возьми, я был безумно счастлив, что наконец сдался! Было восхитительно видеть, как она делала все, что я хотел. Белла просто не могла устоять передо моим шармом! Вампиры по природе своей безумно привлекательны для людей. Это помогало нам заманить жертву; ослепить и чаровать, чтобы потом убить без лишних криков и сопротивлений. Я скучал по этой части своей природы, и знал, что если буду продолжать часто бывать в компании кое кого, то очень скоро вернусь к старому образу жизни. Все сложнее и сложнее становилось сдерживать жажду человеческой крови. Единственным, что не давало мне сорваться, была Белла, и теперь, когда она обманула меня, все замки были сорваны.

Зверь вырвался на свободу. Я опустил свою принцессу на ноги рядом с диваном и сел, посадив ее к себе на колени. Она прижалась к моей груди, а я играл ее длинными, ароматными кудрями. Меня поражало, насколько невосприимчивым я стал к ее крови. С тех пор, как мы начали заниматься сексом, эта волшебная кровь больше не звала меня. Мы сидели так несколько минут. Она была так расслаблена в моих руках, и мне это нравилось. Все сложнее было держать в узде мою темную сторону, когда мы вот так оставались наедине.

Я любил ее, я знал это, но я не хотел больше такой жизни. Я был нетерпелив и возбужден. Я хотел Беллу, правда, но я не меньше хотел той, другой жизни, которую я мог вести с ней. Мне не нужно было контролировать свои желания, когда мы оставались наедине. Я мог иметь ее во всех позах и как угодно жестко, и ничего с ее телом не происходило. Плюс ей нравилась моя властная, сильная сторона, и, когда мы были вместе, мне не приходилось прятать вырывающегося наружу зверя. А какая жизнь мне уготована с Беллой? В лучшем случае заурядная и тоскливая. Ну, да, у нас будет любовь, но будет ли этого достаточно? Я уже так не думал, особенно после последних нескольких вечеров, проведенных в компании моей новой подруги. Ирония заключалась в том, что если бы я не полюбил Беллу, эта часть навсегда осталась бы скрыта. Конечно, я мог обратить Беллу и начать с ней жизнь, которой я на самом деле так хотел, но было ли у меня время, чтобы возиться с новорожденной?

Я так не думал, только не после тех долгих лет, понадобившихся мне, чтобы выяснить свою истинную природу и что я хотел от этого существования. В конце концов, я так и сделаю, но сейчас планы подождут, пока я не наиграюсь вволю. А в данный момент мой маленький непослушный человек должен объясниться.

"Итак, любовь моя," сказал я своим бархатным голосом. "Почему бы тебе не рассказать мне, как ты провела выходные?" У меня был очень благонравный настрой, и я решил дать крошке еще один шанс выйти сухой из воды.

"Они были скучными," сказала Белла. "И я очень скучала по тебе."

"Это мило," сказал я и поцеловал ее в лоб, притянув ближе к себе. "Но я хочу знать все, что ты делала, начиная с вечера пятницы."

"Да, нечего рассказывать," врунишка перевернулась у меня на коленях. Я почувствовал, как участился ее пульс. _Почему ты врешь мне? _

"Я занималась почти все выходные. Дождь лил, как из ведра, ну, еще я стирала."

"Скучно," сказал я. "А фильмы смотрела какие-нибудь хорошие?"

"Что?" спросила она с плохо скрываемой паникой в голосе.

"По телеку," сказал я и крепче сжал ее хрупкое тело. "Смотрела что-нибудь интересненькое?"

"Нет," сказала она. "Ну, чем мы займемся на выходных?"

"Я уезжаю на охоту," сказал я.

"Опять?"

"Ну, а ты разве не ешь, когда голодна?" сказал я.

"Ем," сказала Белла. "Но почему ты не можешь поохотиться здесь?"

"А потому что я не хочу," ответил я. "И вообще, это тебя не касается."

"Эдвард?" воскликнула она. "Что ты сейчас сказал?"

"Ой, извини," огрызнулся я. "Я задел твои чувства?"

"Да," сказала она. "Я не хочу, чтобы ты снова уезжал на эти выходные."

"А ты все делаешь, как я прошу?"

"Я не понимаю," сказала Белла, пытаясь вырваться из моих обьятий. Ей было не по себе.

"Сиди тихо," сказал я. "Встанешь, когда я скажу."

"Да что с тобой?" Ей определенно не нравилась перемена во мне.

"Со мной?" засмеялся я. "Я-то в порядке, а вот у тебя, я боюсь, возникнут проблемы."

"О чем ты говоришь?" спросила моя девочка и задрожала, как жалкий осиновый лист. Мне не нужен был дар Джаспера, чтобы понять, как она испугалась.

"Почему бы тебе просто не сказать мне правду и не тратить время на все эти препирательства? Мне нравится играть с тобой в кошки-мышки, любовь моя," сказал я, проведя ладонью по ее щеке, "Но, думаю, я могу придумать нам более интересные занятия."

"Эдвард," сказала она. "Твои глаза действительно черные, и мне не нравится, как ты себя ведешь. Дай мне, пожалуйста, встать!"

"Нет," улыбнулся я. "Я не знаю, чего ты хочешь,"

"Белла," сказал я. "Может, я и не могу читать твои мысли, но вот мысли любого другого человека – запросто!"

"Я знаю," прошептала моя лгунья и опустила глаза. До нее наконец-то дошло.

"Посмотри на меня," сказал я, но она не послушала. Черт, это начинало выводить меня из себя! Я схватил ее за подбородок и, перехватив испуганный взгляд, оскалился и медленно произнес:

"У тебя есть один шанс выпутаться. Я думаю, ты знаешь, что я хочу услышать."

"Я, я…" мямлила Белла.

"Ты - что?" я крепче сжал ее подбородок.

"Я ходила с Анжелой и Джессикой в кино в пятницу вечером!"

"И как это было?"

"Они мне предложили, и я согласилась," Белла отвечала, как под гипнозом.

"У тебя не было бензина в баке," напомнил я.

"И я сказал тебе оставаться дома. Разве нет?"

"Я не думала, что ты серьезно!"

"Ну," улыбнулся я и отпустил ее лицо. "Если дело было действительно в этом, почему ты мне не сказала правду прошлой ночью? Что ты скрываешь?"

"Я ничего не скрываю," сказала она и спрыгнула с моих колен.

"Белла," я покачал головой и поднялся по направлению к ней. "Разве я сказал тебе встать?"

"Эдвард," произнесла она дрожащим голосом. "Я думаю, мне лучше пойти домой. Карлайл может меня отвезти." Крошка направилась к двери, и я даже дал ей шагнуть в коридор.

"Не Джаспер?" прошипел я и затащил ее обратно в комнату, захлопнув дверь. "Ты никуда нe пойдешь!" Я толкнул ее на кровать. Я мерил шагами комнату и ждал, что она расскажет мне все, но девчонка не двигалась. Она нервно жевала нижнюю губу и теребила костяшки пальцев.

"Если из губы пойдет кровь, могут возникнуть определенного рода проблемы," улыбнулся я. "Дом, полный голодных вампиров, и всё такое..." Губу кусать Белла перестала, но костяшки в покое не оставила. "Чего ты так нервничаешь?" спросил я. "Что ты такого делала на выходных, о чем не хочешь мне рассказать?"

"Ничего," сказала она. "Я не думала, что ты станешь возражать против похода в кино с друзьями на каких-то пару часов. Остаток выходных я просидела дома."

"А где ты взяла деньги на кино?" спросил я, с нетерпением ожидая какой-нибудь изобретательной отговорки.

"Нуу," сказала она, стыдливо опустив глаза. "У меня еще оставалось немного денег со Дня рождения, их и взяла." Я пригладил свои волосы и медленно подошел к моей маленькой врунье.

"Ах, вот оно что?" сказал я. "А кто тебе их дарил?"

"Рене," сказала она.

"Разве Рене тебе не фотоальбом дарила?"

"И деньги," поспешно добавила Белла.

"Я их не тратила. Да, я вообще о них забыла!"

"Хмм," сказал я. "ну, ясно." Она улыбнулась и расслабилась, когда я присел рядом с ней на кровать. Полуоткрытые губы приветливо встретили меня. Она всегда была так обалденно вкусна, но мне нельзя было терять концентрацию. Я долго и медленно целовал ее, и моя принцесса, кажется, проглотила эту наживку из спокойствия, приблизившись ко мне и запустив пальцы в мои волосы. Еще каких-то пару минут назад она не хотела даже дотрагиваться до меня, а сейчас сама забиралась ко мне на колени. Моя глупая девочка.

"Белла," прошептал я и ладонью провел по ее горлу. "Кому ты принадлежишь?"

"Тебе!" простонала она в мои губы. Я скользнул рукой по дрожащей шейке и начал расстегивать пуговицы на шелковой блузке.

"На что ты готова ради меня?"

"На все," выдохнула Белла. Я резко отстранился, и с губ моей маленькой лгуньи сорвался приглушенный стон.

"Как-то с трудом верится, что ты готова ради меня на все, если ты даже не можешь признаться в том, откуда взяла деньги на пятничные развлечения."

"Эдвард, пожалуйста" заныла она.

"Что «пожалуйста»?" сказал я. "Пожалуйста, Эдвард, не расстраивайся, что я лживая сучка?" Белла вскрикнула в ужасе от моих слов, и слёзы хлынули из ее шоколадных глаз.

"Да что с тобой?!" выдохнула она и, резко поднявшись, пошла к двери. На мгновение я сам был шокирован тем, что сморозил, и, видимо, поэтому она все же успела шагнуть в коридор.

"Белла, подожди!" в одно вампирское мгновение я преградил ей путь.

"Оставь меня в покое!" сказала она. "С тобой происходит черт знает, что, и пока ты не разберешься с этим, я не могу находиться в твоем обществе!" Это меня окончательно взбесило. Я уже собирался извиняться, но в голове что-то щелкнуло, и, схватив маленькую руку, я с силой притянул Беллу к себе.

"Ты никуда не пойдешь!"

"Эдвард, мне больно!" закричала она. "Пожалуйста, пусти!"

"Где ты взяла деньги?" взревел я.

"Пожалуйста, мне больно!" она пыталась выкрутиться из моей цепкой хватки.

"Скажи!" сказал я. "Хватит врать мне!"

"Пожалуйста!" кричала она.

"Отпусти её сейчас же!" заорал внезапно подлетевший Джаспер. Карлайл примчался за ним, и прежде чем я успел среагировать, он уже стоял прямо передо мной. Я слышал, как отец был разочарован во мне. Гнев постепенно сменялся спокойствием, но сила Джаспера уже не действовала на меня так быстро, как раньше. Я улыбнулся ему, и братец понял, что со мной теперь не так-то просто совладать.

**Джаспер **

Я чувствовал запах Беллы в доме. Она была в спальне Эдварда, но я надеялся, что этой ночью обойдётся без секса. Я продолжал твердить самому себе, что единственная причина, по которой я не хотел, чтобы они были близки, это превращение Эдварда каждый раз в безжалостное и жестокое животное. И частично это было правдой. Но чем больше я думал об этом, тем отчетливее понимал, что банально не хотел, чтобы Эдвард прикасался к Белле. Я клянусь, когда я стоял неподалеку от ее окна и слышал, как они занимались любовью, мне физически было тошно. Исходящая от них страсть будила во мне ревность, и я понятия не имел, откуда все это вообще было во мне. Я хотел верить, что это просто была обычная зависть к взаимной любви и всепоглощающей страсти, которую они в тот момент разделяли. Но все было не так. На самом деле какой-то своей частью я хотел Беллу. Когда до меня дошло, чем они занимались, я стремглав унесся в лес. Но был уверен, что Эдвард засек мое присутствие.

"Карлайл," сказал я, зайдя в его кабинет. "Мы можем поговорить?"

"Конечно, Джаспер," сказал отец, оторвавшись от своих бумаг. "Ты в порядке?"

"Мне уже лучше," сказал я, и это было правдой. Я уже почти смирился с уходом Элис и с тем, что наша с ней жизнь была всего лишь чередой иллюзий. Конечно, способ бросить меня она выбрала не лучший, но в целом так было правильнее для нас двоих. Если бы она еще была пооткровеннее в части своих последних видений…

"Эдвард заходил к тебе сегодня?"

"Нет," ответил Карлайл. "А должен был?"

"Ну, я надеялся!" сказал я. "С ним что-то не то происходит…"

"Я заметил, что он немного сам не свой, но решил, что охота приведет его в чувства. Он меня избегает."

"Это логично," усмехнулся я. "Понимаю, это не мое дело, но я начинаю волноваться за Беллу. Я вижу эмоции Эдварда, они мрачны и неконтролируемы."

"Он бы никогда не причинил боль Белле," сказал Карлайл. "Если это то, о чем ты говоришь."

"Прежний не причинил бы, но сейчас это другой Эдвард."

"Я не понимаю," сказал отец, и я ощутил его замешательство. "Что могло такого пройзойти, чтобы так изменить его?"

"Ну, я думаю, это как-то связано с Беллой," ответил я, не зная точно, как сформулировать свое объяснение.

"Что могла Белла такого сделать, чтобы Эдвард изменился?" Он смотрел на меня, и постепенно в его взгляде отразилось понимание. "Они переспали?"

"Да," сказал я. "С этого все началось."

"Понимаю," я ощутил его беспокойство.

"Что это? Ты знал, что это может произойти?"

"Нет," сказал он. "Конечно, нет, но секс играет крайне важную роль, мы, вампиры, испытываем острую необходимость в партнере и стремимся как-то обозначить свою связь с ним, пометить его, выражаясь грубо. Поэтому, возможно, что когда Эдвард, в конце концов, соединился таким образом с Беллой, животные инстинкты просто одолели его. Секс мог оказать на него очень негативное воздействие."

"И что нам делать с Беллой?" я был не на шутку взволнован.

"Мне нужно поговорить с Эдвардом," сказал Карлайл, неодобрительно покачав головой. "Может, ты пока присмотришь за Беллой?"

"Я попытаюсь, но, думаю, это может добавить ей проблем с Эдвардом."

"Ты думаешь, мне стоит попросить Эсми?" спросил он. "Может, она увезет Беллу куда-нибудь на пару дней, пока мы тут не разберемся?"

"Нет!" ответил я с неоправданной поспешностью, и почувствовал возникшее в Карлайле любопытство.

"Я могу присмотреть за Беллой, но ты должен убедить Эдварда прекратить спать с ней. Я за нее боюсь, она слишком влюблена, чтобы постоять за себя. Она убеждена, что все это ее ошибка."

"Это же смешно!" сказал он. "Слушай, мы найдем решение. Уверен, с этим можно справиться."

"Ну да!" Я опасался рассказывать остальное, но все-таки собрался с мыслями. "Эдвард развлекается с вампиршей, которая пьет человеческую кровь. Он охотился с ней в эти выходные."

"Что?" исходящая от Карлайла волна шока и разочарования захлестнула меня. "Сердце Эсми будет разбито. Джаспер, он пьет кровь людей?"

"Не думаю," сказал я. "Но думаю, что до этого осталось недолго. Скажи, в прошлый раз, когда он ушел от вас, его личность тоже поменялась?" Мне было интересно, а были ли в истории Эдварда тёмные пятна? Его эмоции всегда были такими уязвимыми, тонкими, но я никогда не улавливал в них ни злобы, ни жестокости, до этого момента.

"Нет," ответил Карлайл. "В последний раз это было просто отрицание моего образа жизни, он пытался найти себя. Но даже тогда он не был жестоким. Он убивал только тех, кого считал недостойными жизни. Тех, кто причинял боль другим. Ведь он читал их мысли!"

"Я более чем уверен, что у вампирши, с которой он связался, нет таких моральных принципов!" сказал я, но не успел завершить фразу. Меня едва не сбило с ног волной всепоглощающего, сдавливающего лёгкие страха. Я вскочил и сфокусировался на том, откуда и от кого он исходил.

"Что такое?" Карлайл встревоженно поднялся.

"Белла!" сказал я и рванул в холл. Я знал, они спорили, но я был больше сосредоточен на собственном разговоре с Карлайлом чтобы заметить, когда все вышло из-под контроля. Какой же я был идиот!

"Белла, подожди," сказал Эдвард и выбежал за ней. Бедное сердце билось, готовое вырваться из груди, Белла была так напугана, но все же полна какой-то странной решимости.

"Оставь меня в покое," сказала она. " С тобой происходит черт знает, что, и пока ты не разберешься с этим, я не могу находиться в твоем обществе!"

Я ощутил вспышку неконтролируемого гнева. Он был так силен, что спроецировался на меня. Мне нужно было успокоить себя, чтобы не потерять самообладание.

"Ты никуда не пойдешь!" прорычал Эдвард.

"Эдвард, мне больно!" закричала Белла. "Пожалуйста, отпусти!" Я ощутил ее боль, ярость вспыхнула во мне с новой силой.

"Где ты взяла деньги?" спросил он. Борьба была из-за денег, которые я дал ей. Почему она просто не сказала, откуда они у нее взялись?

"Пожалуйста, мне больно," дрожащим голосом еле слышно умоляла бедняжка.

"Скажи! Хватит мне врать!" "Пожалуйста!" закричала она. Эдвард терял контроль, и было очевидно, что он намеревался сделать дальше. Я должен был вывести Беллу с этого чертового ринга. В одно мгновение я оказался рядом с ними. Ее лицо исказила боль. Его – мерзкий, черный гнев. Это был не Эдвард.

"Отпусти её!" заорал я и увидел облегчение в глазах Беллы, как только наши взгляды встретились. Карлайл подлетел к Эдварду. Я мог кожей чувствовать разочарование отца. Я сконцентрировался и направил на Эдварда столько спокойствия, сколько мог, но это уже не действовало так легко, как раньше. Мой дар не влиял на Эдварда так, как должен был. Брат был все еще разъярен и улыбался, прекрасно понимая мое замешательство.

"Эдвард," сказал Карлайл. "Отпусти ёе."

"Пожалуйста," крикнула Белла.

Я положил руку ей на плечо и попытался расслабить. Если манипулировать Эдвардом не удавалось, я должен был сделать все, что мог, для самой Беллы.

"Отпусти её," сказал Карлайл. "Ты сломаешь ей руку."

Колени Беллы начали трястись, она продолжана всхлипывать. Я почувствовал непреодолимую тягу защитить ее от всего. Я оскалился и пригнулся, готовясь к прыжку, и угрожающе зарычал на него.

"Джаспер," сказал Карлайл. "Ты не помогаешь." Карлайл положил руку на плечо Эдварда.

"Отпусти ее! Ты не хочешь сделать ей больно!" Эдвард посмотрел в заплаканные глаза Беллы и тут же отпустил несчастную девушку. Она без сил припала к моей груди. Я притянул ее к себе и зашептал в волосы, что теперь она в безопасности, и окружил спокойствием.

"Беллa," сказал Карлайл. "Дай мне осмотреть твоё запястье!" Она придвинулась еще ближе ко мне, положив голову на мое плечо. Я ощутил её смущение от произошедшего только что.

"Белла," сказал я. "Дай Карлайлу осмотреть тебя!" Белла протянула дрожащую руку, не отходя от меня ни на шаг. Я гневно смотрел на Эдварда и мысленно обращался к нему. _Ты понимаешь, что ты наделал?_ Он отвёл взгляд, но я успел ощутить его стыд и шок. Карлайл нажал на запястье Беллы. Бедняга всхлипнула. Я погладил ее по голове, внушая спокойствие.

"Перелома нет," Сказал Карлайл и посмотрел на Эдварда. "Просто ушиб." Его гнев обрушивался на меня, словно тяжелая снежная лавина, и мне безумных усилий стоило сохранять самообладание.

"Белла, я…" начал Эдвард, но Карлайл заставил его замолчать, подняв руку.

"Не сейчас, Эдвард," сказал он. "Джаспер, отведи, пожалуйста, Беллу вниз и приложи ей лёд на запястье, а потом отвези домой. Белла, я проведаю тебя утром."

"Я могу отвезти ее," сказал Эдвард.

"Нет," едва слышно прошептала Белла, не отрывая лица от моей груди.

"Нет," сказал Карлайл. "Эдвард, думаю, нам нужно поговорить!"

"Белла, пожалуйста," предпринял он еще одну попытку. "Я не хотел!" Она медленно развернулась, посмотрев на него своими влажными от слёз грустными карими глазами, и мягким, неуверенным голосом произнесла

"Не хотел, но все равно сделал."

"Джаспер," сказал Карлайл. "Пожалуйста, позаботься о Белле."

"Конечно," сказал я и, положив руку ей на спину, повел бедняжку вниз. От Эдварда исходило раздражение, гнев и... угрызения совести. _Может, еще все-таки есть надежда?.._


	9. Chapter 9

**Джаспер **

Всю дорогу домой Белла молча плакала. Я посылал ей волны расслабленности и уверял, что все будет хорошо. Бедняжка была так печальна, что мое сердце разлеталось от этого на части. Я хотел утешить ее, но не хотел перегибать палку. Мы подъехали к ее дому, и я увидел в окно, как Чарли смотрел по телевизору бейсбол. Я знал, что он отвлечется. Белла боялась заходить домой.

"Белла," сказал я. "Хочешь я поднимусь с тобой?"

"Джаспер, я," она опустила глаза, и я ощутил замешательство.

"О, Белла, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Я просто решил, что, может, тебе не хочется оставаться одной!" Она покраснела, поняв, что неправильно поняла мой вопрос.

"Прости," я ощутил её смущение. "Я так растеряна и..." Закрыв лицо руками, она снова начала плакать.

"Белла," прошептал я беспомощно и протянул руку, дотронувшись до ее дрожащего плеча. Белла мгновенно подняла глаза, и я ощутил ее шок. _Она тоже чувствовала это, я знал, что чувствовала!_ Этот энергетический импульс, когда мы касались друг друга.

"Дай мне несколько минут, чтобы подготовиться ко сну, я открою окно, когда буду готова," сказала она.

"Конечно, дорогая," сказал я. "Все, что пожелаешь."

"Спасибо, Джаспер," сказала она и, захлопнув за собой дверь машины, направилась к дому. Я слышал, как она что-то промямлила Чарли и быстро убежала наверх в душ. Я припарковался на углу улицы, пешком вернулся обратно, чтобы не привлекать внимания бдительного шефа полиции, и стал ждать, когда Белла откроет окно. Я не мог перестать думать о ней. Она занимала все мои мысли с того дня, когда я помог ей с домашним заданием. Я не знал, почему, а это электричество, которое разрядом пронзало мое тело каждый раз, когда я касался этой девушки, приводило меня в еще большее замешательство. Я не понимал, что происходило. Я никогда не задумывался о Белле раньше кроме как о странном, неуклюжем человеке Эдварда. Я не понимал, что он в ней нашел, но чем больше я проводил с ней времени, тем больше осознавал, что она действительно была особенной. И сногсшибательно красивой, в своем роде.

Не то чтобы я не находил ее привлекательной, находил, конечно, но мои девушки всегда были вампирами, а людей я воспринимал лишь как источник питания. Да и в любом случае я знал, что мне опасно рядом с ними находиться. Вот и держался от Беллы как можно дальше, особенно после ее злосчастного Дня рождения. Когда мы вернулись в Форкс несколько месяцев назад, я был слишком занят спорами с Элис, чтобы вообще помнить о существовании Беллы, но теперь, когда я проводил с ней время, я наконец-то по-настоящему ее увидел. И то, что я видел, мне определенно начинало нравиться все больше и больше. Она не заслуживала того кошмара, который творился с Эдвардом, и если он сам был настолько туп, чтобы позволить этой дряни поглотить себя, я точно не собирался дать ему затянуть Беллу с собой в это дерьмо.

Когда я видел, как он причиняет ей боль, я еле сдерживался, чтобы не разорвать этого идиота на куски. Я сделал защиту Беллы своей главной задачей, и был решительно настроен никогда больше не дать проронить ни слезинки от боли. Мне нужно было только немного помощи с её стороны, но я видел, что она его так просто не отпустит. Я знал, что Эдвард получит столько шансов, сколько попросит. Ведь Белла есть Белла. _Она открыла окно и посмотрела на меня._ Взгляд мягких карих глаз и тёплая улыбка били в самое сердце. И тело, и душа её страдали от боли. Я взобрался во стене и прыгнул в окно. "Привет," сказала Белла. Я вдохнул полной грудью. Она пахла свежестью, как и всегда после душа. Это усиливало ее естественный аромат, и ощущая его я пребывал в странной, необъяснимой эйфории. Он был почти как наркотик. Я хотел быть ближе, поэтому шагнул вперед и снова быстро вдохнул.

"Воздух тут для тебя слишком тяжелый, да? Наверное, повсюду мой запах. Я пойму, если тебе нужно уйти." Я ощутил ее разочарование.

"Я останусь так долго, как ты захочешь," сказал я, подойдя ближе и взяв ее за руку. "Как рука?" Я осторожно погладил ее запястье.

"Болит," сказала она. "Но могло быть гораздо хуже."

"Этого не должно было случиться." Я знал, что должен был держать свой гнев в узде. "Белла, зачем ты позволила этому зайти так далеко?"

"Я не знала, что он причинит мне боль," я видел, что она винила себя.

"Нет, это была не твоя вина, но почему ты просто не сказала ему, что я дал тебе эти чертовы деньги?!"

"Он был так зол из-за этого, я не хотела, чтобы он пошел выяснять с тобой отношения."

"Ты пыталась защитить меня?" сказал я, и если бы она была эмпатом, мой шок свалил бы ее с ног.

"Да," прошептала девочка, отстранившись от меня, и присела на кровать.

"Зачем ты рисковала собой ради меня?"

"Потому что ты был добр ко мне, дал денег, я не хотела, чтобы ты еще и поплатился за это." Сказала она, немало меня озадачив, потому что я никак не ожидал такой заботы о себе со стороны Беллы.

"Белла," сказал я. "Ты не должна защищать меня от Эдварда. Ты понимаешь? Я сам могу за себя постоять, но я сделаю все, чтобы не дать ему причинить тебе вред снова."

"В этом нет необходимости," сказала она. "Он не хотел этого. Это не он."

"Я боюсь, что Эдвард, которого мы видели сегодня, гораздо больше Эдвард, чем ты думаешь," сказал я. "И мне нужно защищать тебя от него, потому что ты точно не станешь беспокоиться о собственной безопасности."

"Я не могу от него отказаться," сказала она.

"Конечно, я понимаю," сказал я. "Но у тебя просто может не быть выбора." Я чувствовал ее отчаяние и одновременно с этим - понимание. Она знала, что теряет Эдварда, и ничего не могла с этим поделать. Слёзы появились в грустных глазах, и я сел рядом, прижав малышку к своей груди.

"Белла," прошептал я. "Прости, что тебе приходится проходить через все это."

"Ты не виноват," сказала она. Она крепче прижалась к моей груди, и я почувствовал, как ее тело постепенно расслаблялось. Не знаю, что меня заставило сделать это, но я начал перебирать пальцами ее длинные, шелковые локоны. Казалось, ей это нравилось, потому что я ощущал, насколько спокойнее она становилась. Я даже не манипулировал ей.

"Так хорошо," сказала она. "У тебя действительно успокаивающий эффект."

"Но я даже не использую его," сказал я. "Ну, я становлюсь намного спокойнее, когда ты рядом, мне просто становится лучше."

"Я рад," улыбнулся я. "Я хочу, чтобы со мной ты чувствовала себя в безопасности, Белла."

"Я чувствую," сказала она. "Я была так огорчена поведением Эдварда, никогда не знала, в какой момент он снова сорвется, но когда ты рядом, это мне помогает."

"Я буду рядом, сколько захочешь," сказал я. _Что я делаю_? Я говорю как влюбленный щенок!

"Мне кажется, я так устала," сказала она. "Но я боюсь засыпать. Я даже не знаю, способна ли вообще заснуть сейчас."

"Ты с правильным вампиром," сказал я. "Если хочешь поспать."

"Как тогда, когда ты помог мне в Финиксе?"

Столько времени прошло. Тогда все было по-другому. У меня была Элис, а Белла была с Эдвардом. Он не был злым, съехавшим с катушек вампиром, а мне не было дела до Беллы. Как кардинально все могло измениться за год!

"Если хочешь," сказал я. "Я могу ввести тебя в сон."

"Ты уйдешь?" спросила она, и я почувствовал беспокойство.

"Только если ты этого захочешь," сказал я. "Но я не возражаю против того, чтобы остаться на ночь."

"Хм," задумалась она и прикусила нижнюю губу. Я почувствовал страшное желание прикусить эту губу тоже, и не потому, что жаждал крови.

"Может, ты останешься?"

"С удовольствием," я улыбнулся и поднялся с кровати, откидывая одеяло, и жестом предложил Белле забраться в кровать.

"Ты тоже меня укладываешь спать?" я чувствовал, что она находила это забавным.

"Да," засмеялся я. "Кажется, да." Теперь я был смущен. Она забралась в кровать, и я укрыл ее одеялом, но все равно чувствовал ее дискомфорт.

"Тебе больно," сказал я.

"Я приняла мотрин, но он еще не подействовал." Сказала она. "Я не хочу идти за льдом, не хочется будить Чарли. Мне и так уже придется прятать синяки." Я опустил взгляд и увидел четкие следы пальцев Эдварда, обхвативших ее запястье. Я с трудом сдержался, чтобы не зарычать, и мысленно пожалел, что не мог оторвать эти тонкие музыкальные пальцы вместе с головой их владельца.

"Чарли спит на диване," сказал я. "Я могу спуститься и принести лёд. Меня он не услышит."

"Да не нужно," улыбнулась она, но я знал, что ей было больно. И не только из-за руки. Я оглядел ее комнату и заметил в углу стул. Быстро схватив его и поставив рядом с кроватью напротив изголовья Беллы, я сел и протянул руку. Я ощутил ее любопытство.

"Я холоднее любого пакета со льдом, и я не растаю!" сказал я и обхватил ее больное запястье своей ледяной ладонью.

"И ты будешь держать мою руку всю ночь?"

"Я могу очень долго просидеть на одном месте," улыбнулся я и начал посылать ей необходимые летаргические импульсы. "Почему бы тебе не отдохнуть?" Глаза бедняжки закрывались, но она из последних сил боролась с отяжелевшими веками.

"Джаспер?" "Да, дорогая," прошептал я.

"Спасибо, что заботишься обо мне," сказала она, закрывая глаза. "Ты мой личный ангел-хранитель."

То же самое я думал о ней...

**Эдвард **

"Карлайл," сказал я, попытавшись оттолкнуть его. Мне нужно было идти и объяснить Белле, что я не хотел сделать ей больно.

"Я должен идти." Как она могла уйти с Джаспером?

"Единственное место, куда ты пойдешь, это мой кабинет," сказал он и указал мне и без того известное направление.

"У меня нет на это времени," сказал я. "Мне нужно догнать ее. Она не поймет, что сейчас произошло."

"Я не понимаю, что сейчас произошло," сказал он. "Мне объясни сначала." Я видел по его мыслям, что он не собирался меня отпускать, и направился к нему в кабинет.

"Ты тратишь время, которого у меня нет," сказал я. "Мне нужно к Белле."

"Белла сейчас не хочет тебя видеть," сказал он. "Она ясно дала это понять, когда ты предложил отвезти ее домой."

"И вместо этого," сказал я. "Ты отправил ее с Джаспером. Он может навредить ей!"

"А у меня были варианты? Ты ей уже навредил, а он действительно о ней беспокоится!"

"Что?" слова Карлайла о том, что Джаспер беспокоился о Белле, раздражали до безумия.

"Он не лучше меня. Она моя."

"Я не говорил, что он лучше для нее," сказал он. "В данный момент я думаю о Белле, и тебе сейчас явно не стоит с ней находиться. Ты ей чуть руку не сломал!"

"Она взяла у Джаспера деньги и скрыла это," сказал я.

"Почему она взяла у него деньги? Она никогда не берет наших денег."

"Она уволилась по моей просьбе," сказал я.

"Ну и зачем ты заставил ее уволиться?"

"Потому что ей не нужно работать!"

"Конечно, ей нужно! Если она берет деньги у Джаспера. И кстати, почему это только Джаспер дал ей денег?" спросил Карлайл. "Мне казалось, что это ты должен ее обеспечивать."

"Ну, я и обеспечиваю, то есть, я буду, но она все равно соврала мне об этом!"

"Может, она просто догадывалась о твоей возможной реакции?" сказал отец. "Она тебя боится, и Джаспер знает это."

"Это Джаспер тебе сказал?"

"Какое это имеет значение?" сказал он. "Что с тобой происходит?"

"Я не знаю," сказал я и отвел взгляд в сторону. "Я сам не свой."

"Что это значит?" Я хотел объяснить ему, часть меня честно хотела, но другая, более сильная в моем нынешнем состоянии, не собиралась обосновывать это.

"Я не хочу говорить об этом."

"Мы должны поговорить об этом," сказал он. "Думаю, близость с Беллой могла изменить тебя так."

"Нет!" вскричал я.

"Что если бы Эсми была сегодня дома? Она была бы убита тем, что ты сделал с Беллой."

"Нет," сказал я. Я не хотел думать, что бы почувствовала мать, увидев мое обращение с Беллой.

"Думаешь, я нарочно сделал Белле больно? Я люблю ее, но," Я не мог закончить фразу.

"Но что?" Я покачал головой. "Пожалуйста, Эдвард," сказал он. "Ты должен дать мне помочь тебе."

"Я не хочу никакой помощи," сказал я. "Я в полном порядке."

"Нет, не в порядке," сказал он. "Когда ты будешь готов, я буду рядом, но я буду защищать Беллу."

"От меня?"

"Я не могу позволить тебе причинить ей боль," сказал он. "Ты должен держаться от нее на расстоянии."

"Я не могу," протестовал я. "Я заставлю ее понять, что я не хотел сделать ей больно."

"Я не об этом, Эдвард," сказал он. "Я о твоих дальнейших вероятных поступках." Я мерил шагами комнату и нервно теребил волосы. Мне нужно было выйти отсюда раньше, чем я взорвусь.

"Джаспер говорит, ты встречаешься с вампиршей, которая пьет кровь людей."

"Да пошел он," сказал я. "Это не его дело."

"Он беспокоится за тебя," сказал он. "Он любит тебя и не хочет, чтобы ты делал что-то, о чем сам потом будешь жалеть. Ты обрёл в жизни нечто по-настоящему ценное, не разбрасывайся этим."

"Он хочет Беллу," засмеялся я. "Я слышу это в его мыслях."

"Неправда," сказал он. "Он заботится о Белле, но он пришел ко мне, чтобы я помог тебе!"

"Неважно, Карлайл," сказал я. "У меня нет на это времени. Вы все нянчитесь с Беллой, а я пойду и буду жить своей жизнью."

"Останься сегодня дома," сказал Карлайл. "Мы сможем найти выход."

"Я не хочу искать выход," прошипел я. "Оставь меня в покое."

"Не ходи сегодня к Белле," сказал он, и я знал, что он просто позвонит Джасперу и скажет ему остаться с ней.

"Я не пойду к ней сегодня ночью," сказал я. "Но она все равно принадлежит мне."

_Это не ты_.

"Нет, Карлайл," сказал я, направившись к двери. "Может, это просто я, наконец-то осознавший свою истинную сущность?"

"Я не верю в это," сказал он. "И я найду способ вернуть тебя."

"Не утруждай себя," сказал я и вышел. Я бежал через лес быстрее, чем когда бы то ни было. Я остановился лишь перед двором Беллы. Я заметил припаркованную на углу улицы машину Джаспера; сам делал так тысячу раз перед тем, как пешком вернуться назад и забраться в ее окно. Я поднял глаза и увидел их. Они сидели на краю кровати и о чем-то говорили. Конечно, он снова добрался до ее спальни. Шеф был дома, и я знал что для разборок время было неподходящее. Оставаться спокойным я бы не смог, а если я не мог действовать цивилизованно, я быстро разоблачил бы нас. А эти проблемы были совершенно лишними. Пусть Джаспер побудет с ней сегодня ночью, но я очень скоро положу конец этой расцветающей дружбе. Я убежал обратно в лес и направился прямо к коттеджу, в котором она остановилась. Она наверняка ждет меня, как и каждую ночь, и неважно, приходил я или нет. Я читал это в ее мыслях. Она была совсем одна и нуждалась в компаньоне, даже если это был я. Она вышла на маленькое крыльцо. Я приблизился и ухмыльнулся.

"Я знал, что ты ждала меня." Сказал я. "И ты вкусно пахнешь."

"Только с охоты," улыбнулась она. "Хочешь немножко?" Я взбежал по ступенькам, схватил ее руку и притянул к себе, с жадностью впиваясь в раскрасневшийся хищный рот. Я неистово водил языком, отчаянно пытаясь обнаружить хоть каплю крови на этих губах. Мне уже не хватало этого, и она это знала. Обыскивая порочный рот, я читал ее мысли. _Подумай, тебе гораздо лучше было бы просто пойти со мной! Я буду рада, если ты составишь мне компанию._ Я отстранился и улыбнулся.

"Тебе не придется скучать сегодня," мы взялись за руки, и она повела меня в дом.

"Какого хрена?" прошипел я. Резкий запах Беллы застал меня врасплох. Я быстро осмотрел комнату и обнаружил в углу ее куртку.

"Что такое?" спросила она.

"Зачем тебе это?" сказал я, подняв куртку. "Я сказал тебе не трогать ее."

"Расслабься!" Сказала она. "Я не собираюсь ее трогать. Я просто хотела посмотреть, насколько ты одержим этим хрупким, беспомощным человеком. Она была достаточно глупа, чтобы забыть это в библиотеке. А я забрала, потому что эта вещь напоминает мне о тебе. Ты всегда пахнешь ей!"

"Ты не приблизишься к ней ни на шаг!" зарычал я.

"Я не понимаю, чего ты от нее хочешь!" сказала она. "Если бы она что-то значила для тебя, ты бы не стал зависать здесь со мной. Она не может удовлетворить тебя так, как я!" Я схватил ведьму за ее огненно-рыжую гриву и зарычал,

"Ты думаешь, что хоть когда-нибудь станешь для меня важнее Беллы?!" Я со всей силой вжал ее в стену, не отпуская волос. "Ты для меня всего лишь быстрый трах!" Она залилась смехом.

"Но, очевидно, я лучший трах, который с тобой когда-либо случался!"

"Я смотрю, это тебя заводит?" сказал я, скрутив еще сильнее ее волосы.

"Еще как, ты же знаешь," улыбнулась она и жадно лизнула мои губы. Я чуял запах ее возбуждения, читая ее мысли. Она представляла, как я быстро и жестко беру ее сзади.

"О, Виктория! Я знал, что не зря бежал сюда!" Она потянулась к пуговицам моей рубашки, но я остановил ее руку. "Держись от Беллы подальше," пригрозил я. "Или я больше никогда к тебе не прикоснусь!" Я резко опустил ладонь ей между ног, с силой нажав пальцами на мягкую кожу.

"А ты ведь этого не хочешь!"

"Ладно," простонала она. "Я оставлю ее в покое, пока ты не передумаешь!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Белла **

Эдвард не показывался в школе уже несколько дней, и я не знала, как к этому относиться. С одной стороны, это было облегчением, потому что после всего, что произошло, я не горела желанием его видеть. Но, с другой, я по нему скучала. Не по тому Эдварду, с которым мы все имели дело в последнее время, а по прежнему, моему Эдварду, любовь которого казалась мне смыслом жизни. Я скучала и мечтала, что все снова будет, как раньше.

Джаспер был очень внимателен ко мне в эти дни, и я понимала, что только благодаря ему я еще не свихнулась. Само его присутствие успокаивало, хотя он даже не предпринимал никаких усилий, не использовал свои способности. Он был обаятелен и харизматичен, всегда знал, что сказать в тот или иной момент, знал, в чем я нуждалась. Он оставался со мной по ночам, отвозил меня по утрам в школу, потому что мой грузовичок загадочным образом испарился в ночь нашей последней ссоры с Эдвардом.

Прошло всего лишь несколько дней, но у меня уже было чувство, что я стала узнавать Джаспера по-настоящему. Раньше он был тем Калленом, с которым я общалась только в редких случаях. Он тенью ходил за Элис и заговаривал со мной только при крайней необходимости. Чем больше я думала об этом, тем больше понимала, что без Элис Джаспер был совершенно другим... человеком. Он был сам по себе, и, видно было, что у него была четкая цель в жизни. Как бы я ни обожала Элис, но Джас без нее менялся в лучшую сторону. Он был спокоен и расслаблен, и нельзя было найти ни тени печали или расстройства на его лице. Думаю, он наслаждался своей вновь обретенной свободой, и я была очень рада за него.

"Джаспер," сказала я. "Ты не обязан подвозить меня каждый день!"

"Думаешь, я дам тебе плестись с этим рюкзаком домой на своих двоих?" на его губах заиграла эта невыносимо сексуальная улыбка, и я забыла, о чем мы вообще разговаривали. В последнее время такое часто случалось. Совершенно неуместное поведение с моей стороны.

"Дорогая," сказал он. "Куда ты собиралась?" он попытался вновь сконцентрировать на себе мое внимание.

"Да, никуда," улыбнулась я. "Но мне нужно доделать домашнюю работу. Уже вот-вот!"

"Ты, наверное, волнуешься," сказал он. "Выпускной уже через пару недель!"

"Ага," сказала я, опустив глаза. Меня не могло не огорчать, что Эдварда не будет со мной в такой важный и значительный момент.

"Я знаю, ты скучаешь по нему," сказал Джаспер. "Может, когда он вернется домой, он все-таки изменится и станет прежним."

"Ты в это веришь?" спросила я.

"Я хочу, чтобы все у тебя было хорошо, так, как должно быть," сказал он. "И я хочу, чтобы мой брат вернулся..."

"Я тоже," сказала я, собираясь открыть дверцу, но Джаспер, в мгновение ока оказавшись снаружи с моей стороны, уже галантно предлагал мне руку. "Ты должен перестать меня баловать!"

"Кто бы говорил!" улыбнулся он и, взяв мою ладонь, проводил до двери.

"Ты вернешься?" спросила я. Я знала, нехорошо так зависеть от него, но ничего не могла с собой поделать.

"Если захочешь," сказал Джас. "Мне нужно быстренько поохотиться, а потом я поднимусь, когда Чарли заснет."

"Классно! Ты обещал мне рассказать про свое военное прошлое!"

"Обещал," сказал он. "Но, мне кажется, это может быть для тебя скучновато."

"Джаспер," сказала я. "Ты знаешь, как это круто, когда твой лучший друг служил майором Армии Конфедерации? Я обожаю слушать твои рассказы, и вообще думаю специализироваться в дальнейшем по американской истории!"

"Что?"

"Я думаю, я хочу посвятить себя изучению истории!" повторила я.

"Нет," сказал Джаспер, недоверчиво прищурившись. "Как ты меня назвала?"

"О, я, наверное, чуть-чуть забежала вперед, назвав тебя лучшим другом, но я, правда, чувствую, что мы с тобой стали довольно близки..."

"Белла, я не знаю, что и сказать!"

"Джаспер, ничего страшного, если ты не готов ответить мне взаимностью. Я не хотела тебя смутить. Мне нравится твое общество и я действительно считаю тебя хорошим другом. Без твоей помощи я бы не справилась с тем, что происходило со мной в последнее время. Я бы спятила."

"Ну, как это я не готов ответить взаимностью? Готов, даже более чем!" Джас аккуратно заправил мне за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос. Он часто это делал, и, думаю, иногда я специально опускала волосы на плечо так, чтобы он снова поправил их, как ему хотелось. Глупо с моей стороны, знаю...

"Я рад, что могу быть с тобой рядом. После того, что случилось между нами в прошлом году, у меня кошки на сердце скребли, а теперь я словно получил второй шанс!"

"Тебе не нужен был второй шанс," напомнила я ему. "Я никогда не винила тебя в том, что случилось. Я никогда даже не думала об этом."

"Ты слишком многое прощаешь другим," сказал Джаспер. "Но я тебе за это благодарен."

"Я скоро тебя увижу?" спросила я, уже зная ответ.

"Настолько скоро, насколько возможно!" Он наклонился и быстро чмокнул меня в щеку. Неожиданное новое ощущение заставило меня замереть. Я готова была поклясться, что Джас почувствовал мой шок.

"Пока, Белла," сказал он и пошел к своей машине.

"Пока, Джаспер," прошептала я, зная, что он услышит. Взбежав по ступенькам, я кинула учебники на кровать, стащила свитер и плюхнулась на мягкое покрывало. Я была в легком замешательстве. Мне всегда нравился Джаспер, даже когда я не знала его так хорошо, но раньше это было так же, как и с Эмметом. Они оба были братьями Эдварда, и я ждала, что в один прекрасный день присоединюсь к их семье, но Джаспер сам по себе никогда не занимал моих мыслей. Только, если это как-то было связано с Элис.

Но сейчас все изменилось, и честно говоря, я не понимала, что чувствую. Я хотела, чтобы Джас был моим другом, но не думала о нем в том братском ключе, в каком думала об Эммете, да и чувства к Карлайлу были совсем другими. В общем, я была растеряна и не знала, как во всем этом разобраться. _Боже!_ А Джаспер ведь наверняка все понимал! Он наверняка видел, что мои чувства к нему отличаются от чувств к остальным мужчинам из этой семьи. Может, нам надо поговорить об этом? Я не хотела, чтобы он истолковывал мои эмоции неправильно. Так, ладно, я думаю о какой-то ерунде. Бедный Джас пытался утешить меня, а я, как полная идиотка, гадала, как он понимает мои эмоции. Как он мог их понять, если даже я сама не знала? Джаспер был моим другом и заботился обо мне потому, что чувствовал себя в долгу перед семьей. Все просто! Ну, слава Богу, я сделала это!

"О чем ты так беспокоишься, любовь моя?" я чуть не упала с кровати, когда Эдвард внезапно вышел из тени.

"Эдвард!" выдохнула я. "Что ты здесь делаешь?"

"Я скучал по тебе, и, думаю, мы разобрались с нашими проблемами!"

"Проблемы были только у тебя," сказала я. "Ты выяснил, что с тобой происходит?"

"Карлайл работает над этим," сказал он. "Но я пришел извиниться за свое поведение!"

"Серьезно?"

"Да," он расплылся в своей самой обворожительной улыбке, заставив меня забыть злость и обиду. Он сел рядом со мной и, приподняв мой подбородок, посмотрел мне в глаза.

"Мне очень жаль, что я причинил тебе боль тогда."

"Я, ну…" Я глубоко вдохнула и попыталась взять себя в руки. Как же мне сейчас нужен был Джаспер!

"Все хорошо, любимая," улыбнулся он, нежно проведя по моим волосам. "Я был невероятным кретином и совершенно не владел собой!"

"Ты сделал мне больно," сказала я. Я хотела быть сильной и держаться, но видела моего Эдварда, старающегося вернуться назад, и сдавалась. "Не только физически, ты подло и грубо поступил со мной."

"Да," сказал он. "И за это я искренне прошу прощения. Я никогда не должен был поднимать на тебя руку."

"Да," сказала я. "Не должен был. Ты напугал меня, Эдвард. Я просто хочу знать, что с тобой происходит."

"Если бы я знал, Белла," вздохнул он с искренним сожалением. "Но что бы это ни было, не нужно меня провоцировать. Ты обманула меня, и я сорвался."

"Я не должна была лгать про то, что Джаспер дал мне денег, но я боялась, что ты сорвешься, если узнаешь!"

"Проехали," сказал он, наклонившись и осторожно поцеловав меня. Я отодвинулась. Он закрыл глаза.

"Белла?"

"Эдвард, Карлайл считает, что мы не должны заниматься любовью сейчас." Я отодвинулась еще, ожидая взрыва недовольства и возмущения. Эдвард молчал минуту, и я не могла понять, о чем он думал. На его лице застыла непроницаемая маска.

"Ты говорила о нас с Карлайлом?" "Он приходил проведать меня на следующий день и спросил, что, по-моему, с тобой происходит. Он переживает за тебя, все мы переживаем."

"Понятно," вздохнул он. "И ты пришла к выводу, что если мы продолжим заниматься сексом, я превращусь в монстра?"

"Но ведь именно с этого все началось, помнишь?"

"Я помню все," сказал он. "В том числе и то, что это ты меня подтолкнула к сексу, это ты не забыла?" Я кивнула.

"А теперь ты говоришь, что больше этого не хочешь?"

"Конечно, хочу," ответила я. "Я так тебя люблю, но если близость так страшно изменяет тебя, мы должны притормозить, пока не справимся с этой проблемой."

"То есть, ты делаешь это ради меня?"

"Разумеется," сказала я. "А зачем еще?"

"И это никак не связано с твоим ночным гостем?"

"Ночным гостем?" _Нет, только не это_! "Джаспером?"

"Я заметил, что вы слишком сблизились в последнее время." Сказал он. "И, думаю, это моя собственная ошибка, но он не может и дальше появляться здесь по ночам. А то столпотворение какое-то получится, ты так не думаешь?"

"Тебя здесь не было." Напомнила я ему. "Если бы не Джаспер, я бы сломалась."

"Так," медленно произнес Эдвард. Его тон менялся отнюдь не в лучшую сторону.

"Получается, что он заменяет тебе твоего пса?"

"Нет," возразила я. "Просто Джаспер на самом деле добр ко мне."

"Думаешь, он будет ошиваться около тебя? Кстати, а где сейчас Джейк?" Теперь он вывел меня из себя.

"Я бросила Джейка ради тебя!" сказала я. "Ты заставил меня выбирать, и я выбрала тебя. Второй раз я этого не сделаю!"

"Белла," улыбнулся он. "Я не хотел, чтобы этот разговор превратился в выяснение отношений. Я не прошу тебя бросать Джаспера, но я просто говорю, что в твоей спальне ему больше делать нечего. Объясни ему это доходчиво, или я сам могу это сделать. Что ты предпочитаешь?"

"Ты хочешь сказать, что я могу дружить с Джаспером?" Я не могла потерять Джаса, и если единственным способом сохранить его в моей жизни было послушаться Эдварда, я это сделаю.

"Я не против вашей дружбы с моим братом," сказал он. "До тех пор, пока он знает свое место."

"И ты будешь стараться взять себя в руки? Ты будешь делать, как говорит Карлайл?"

"Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я пошел на компромисс?" рассмеялся он. "Эдвард?" вздохнула я. "Я не позволю тебе сделать мне больно еще раз."

"Любимая," сказал он и обхватил мое лицо ладонями. "Я не хочу обидеть тебя или причинить тебе боль, пожалуйста, поверь. Я сделаю все, что скажет Карлайл. Я попытаюсь ради тебя."

"Думаю, ничего страшного, если ты меня поцелуешь..."

"Хорошо," улыбнулся он. "Потому что я в любом случае собирался это сделать." Он осторожно наклонился и медленно, аккуратно поцеловал меня. Не было страсти, к которой я привыкла в последнее время, но мне было наплевать. Важно было, что мой Эдвард, Эдвард, которого я полюбила, снова возвращался ко мне. Я так боялась навсегда потерять его...

**Джаспер **

_Ее лучший друг?_ Так она меня назвала. Я не мог прогнать с лица глупую улыбку. Мне это нравилось. Я хотел быть ее лучшим другом! Радость переполняла меня до краев, но лишь пока я не переступил порог дома. Во-первых, здесь был Эдвард, а во-вторых, оказавшись рядом с кабинетом Карлайла, я почувствовал глубокое разочарование Эсми.

"Джаспер," позвал Карлайл. "Присоединишься?"

"Он вернулся," сказал я и опустился в стоявшее в дальнем углу комнаты кресло.

"Да," сказал Карлайл. "И он хочет, чтобы я помог ему."

"Конечно, хочет," сказал я. "Он порвал со своей кровопийцей?"

"Нет," прошептала Эсми. "От него несло этой дрянью, но я сказала, что не позволю ему изменять Белле."

"Он не станет слушать," сказал я. "Я должен предупредить Беллу."

"Нет," сказал Карлайл.

"Да ты шутишь!" воскликнул я. "Почему ты его защищаешь?"

"Потому что он не в себе," вздохнул Карлайл. "Джаспер, ты ведь знаешь, каково это, терять контроль."

"Это другое!" защищался я.

"Сколько шансов я давал тебе?" спросил Карлайл.

"Слишком много," сказал я и пристыженно опустил голову. Эсми гладила меня по спине, пытаясь успокоить.

"Джаспер," сказал Карлайл. "Эдвард обратился к нам за помощью, он обещал не возвращаться к этой вампирше и согласился не вступать в близость с Беллой. Мы должны его поддержать. Я не могу позволить тебе рассказать Белле о проступках Эдварда, потому что не могу предсказать его реакцию. Ты видел, что случилось, когда она солгала ему о твоих деньгах. Что, если он отреагирует еще жестче?"

Я зарычал, представив, как он снова дотрагивается до нее.

"Он должен сказать ей правду и дать право выбора!"

"Я согласна!" неожиданно поддержала меня Эсми. "Белла заслуживает знать, что Эдвард вытворял за ее спиной."

"Эдвард скажет ей," сказал Карлайл. "Но теперь нам нужно сосредоточиться на возвращении нашего сына."

"Может, Белла этого не хочет!" выпалил я. Прекрасно. Теперь они меня жалели.

"Джаспер," осторожно произнес Карлайл. "Я знаю, что ты проводил много времени с Беллой, и уверен, ей это было очень нужно и важно, но любит она Эдварда."

"Я знаю," сказал я. "Но я не дам ему причинить Белле боль. Он не получит ни единого шанса, Карлайл!"

"Я тоже не хочу, чтобы Белла страдала," сказал Карлайл. "Но это тонкий вопрос. Я никогда не видел, чтобы Эдвард реагировал так, как той ночью. Я не могу допустить еще одного шанса, чтобы он вот так взорвался. Безопасность Беллы – это не игрушки. Не делай ничего, что может спровоцировать твоего брата."

"Ты предлагаешь мне держаться от Беллы подальше?" спросил я, зная, что все равно не смогу этого сделать.

"Нет," сказала Эсми. "Я думаю, ты нужен ей, но Карлайл в чем-то прав. Это не наш Эдвард; Я поняла это, взглянув сегодня в его глаза. Его здесь нет." Она посмотрела на Карлайла и я ощутил теплоту.

"Даже сегодня, когда он просил тебя помочь, Карлайл, это был не наш сын."

"Мы не знаем, врал ли он," возразил отец. "Я должен попытаться помочь."

"Я увижу, если он будет врать," сказал я. "Он не может обойти мою силу."

"Он уже это сделал," напомнил Карлайл. "Тебе сейчас очень непросто им манипулировать."

"Да, но я все еще чувствую его эмоции. Я узнаю, если он будет честен." Мы услышали сердцебиение Беллы, когда они с Эдвардом вошли в дверь.

"Ты не говорил мне, что они вместе," прошипел я.

"Я не знал," сказал Карлайл.

"Ей некомфортно с ним," сказал я. "Я чувствую это."

"Дай им немного времени," сказал отец. "Если Эдвард будет пытаться справиться с этим, а мы не будем ему доверять, он может сорваться снова." Я услышал шепот Беллы в гостиной,

"Не сейчас, Эдвард."

"Любимая," засмеялся Эдвард. "Не шепчи. Они все равно тебя слышат."

"Не думаю, что мне это нужно," Эдвард прервал ее и крикнул.

"Джаспер, Белла хочет поговорить с тобой." Я пристально посмотрел на Карлайла и встал.

"Ты догадываешься, что она собирается мне сказать? Я готов поспорить, что это будет отнюдь не по доброй воле."

"Джаспер," сказал Карлайл. "Пока Белле не угрожает опасность, мы должны дать ей возможность выбирать."

"Объясни это Эдварду!" огрызнулся я и вышел навстречу им.

"Привет!" сказала Белла, вымучив слабую улыбку на своем грустном лице. Эдвард приблизился к ней, нарочито по-хозяйски обняв за талию.

"Ты хотела поговорить со мной?" спросил я.

"Ну, да," она бегло взглянула на Эдварда.

"Не оставишь нас?"

"На пару минут," сказал Эдвард и уставился на меня. "Я буду неподалеку." Он развернулся, приподнял Беллу и демонстративно поцеловал. Я ощутил его удовлетворение. _Когда это стало соревнованием? _

"Когда ты влез не в свое дело!" сказал брат так тихо, что Белла не смогла уловить его слов, и вышел на улицу.

"Белла?" сказал я и подошел ближе, но тут она сделала то, чего не делала ни разу за последнее время. Она отступила. Я остановился и замер. "Джаспер," сказала Белла. "Я должна это сделать."

"Он тебе угрожает?"

"Нет," сказала бедняжка слишком поспешно. "Я должна дать ему шанс исправиться. Он хочет вернуться ко мне. Он сожалеет, я это знаю."

"Ты боишься," сказал я. "Не пытайся отрицать это."

"Я боюсь не за себя," сказала она.

"Что это значит?"

"Послушай, Джаспер," она явно хотела покончить с разговором побыстрее. "Я хочу, чтобы мы были друзьями, и Эдвард не имеет ничего против, но ты не можешь больше приходить в мою спальню, и я могу видеться с тобой только здесь, в доме."

"Он диктует, где мы можем видеться?" Теперь я рассвирепел. Но я не знал, что расстраивало меня сильнее, он своим отношением к ней, или она, тем, что это позволяла.

"Джаспер," сказала Белла, и я ощутил ее страх. "Я не могу потерять тебя, и если это единственный способ, чтобы ты остался в моей жизни, пожалуйста, сделай это для меня!"

"Ты боишься потерять меня?"спросил я. Необходимо было понять, откуда шел этот страх.

"Да," прошептала она. "Я разорвала отношения с Джейком, потому что их двоих я выдержать не могла. Вы с Эдвардом братья, и я не хочу, чтобы вы боролись. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты был моим другом." Я почувствовал ее отчаяние, а потом неприязнь.

"Я не отвернусь от тебя," сказал я. "Если ты думаешь, что так все и должно быть, я не стану спорить."

"Спасибо," улыбнулась Белла, и я ощутил ее облегчение.

"Но настоящий друг всегда скажет тебе, когда ты совершаешь ошибку, и Белла, такой ужасной ошибки, как сейчас, ты еще никогда не совершала. Ты играешь с огнем, и в конце концов, ты сгоришь." Ей было больно от моих слов, но она промолчала.

"Я всегда буду рядом," сказал я. "Я обещаю, что не уеду, но ты должна пообещать, что придешь, когда будешь во мне нуждаться."

"Обещаю!"

"Я должен поговорить с Эдвардом!"

"Джаспер, пожалуйста, не надо с ним драться." Я снова ощутил, как ее охватывает ужас.

"Я сказал, тебе не нужно меня от него защищать," я повернулся и посмотрел на бедную дрожащую Беллу. "Я же знаю, что именно это ты и пытаешься сделать." Она не стала отрицать. Эдвард стоял на крыльце и ждал меня.

"Я так понимаю, в пересказе ты не нуждаешься," сказал я.

"Она сделала, что я просил," сказал он. "Это все, что имеет для меня значение."

"Я не верю ни единому твоему слову. Ты можешь морочить голову Карлайлу, Эсми, Белле, но ты даже не думал меняться."

"Ты ничего не знаешь," прошипел он. "Просто держись подальше от Беллы."

"Или что?"

"Мне придется показать ей, какой ты есть на самом деле!" рычал он. "Я не скрою от нее ни одной детали. Я был в твоей голове. Я видел все жизни, которые ты забирал, и все ей опишу и расскажу в самых мерзких подробностях, чтобы она знала, как страшен и отвратителен на самом деле ее новый лучший друг."

"Если ты еще раз причинишь ей боль, я тебя прикончу," зарычал я.

"Карлайл никогда этого не допустит!" ухмыльнулся он.

"Я не в ответе перед Карлайлом!" сказал я. "И убери от меня руки." Белла выбежала на крыльцо.

"Все в порядке?" Эдвард притянул ее к себе и прижался губами к каштановым волосам. Я чувствовал, как некомфортно ей было от его близости. Это проецировалось на меня, и это было неприятно.

"Мы в порядке," сказал он.

"Правда, Джаспер?"

"Прекрасно," сказал я. "Я ухожу на охоту."

"Береги себя," сказала Белла. _Береги себя_? Думал я, убегая все дальше в лес. Неужели она не понимала, что это ей и только ей нужно было беречь себя? Я не оставлю ее! Я испытывал непреодолимую потребность защищать эту девочку. Это было самое сильное ощущение за все моё существование. Белла была моей жизнью, а я буду для нее всем, чем она захочет. Я не мог не поражаться всем этим чувствам, кипящим сейчас внутри меня, появившимся ни с того, ни с сего, ниоткуда. _Почему меня так тянуло к ней? Что заставляло меня так на нее реагировать?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Эдвард **

Белла не подпускала меня к своему телу уже неделю. Это уже становилось смешным, но я делал, как она просила, и не распускал руки. Я держал себя в руках, и дело не шло дальше невинных поцелуев. Каждый день мы обсуждали с Карлайлом мои проблемы с самоконтролем и обнаружившейся тягой к жестокости. В общем, время было потрачено впустую. Джаспер не спускал глаз с моих эмоций. А я не понимал, зачем. Судя по его мыслям, он пытался защитить Беллу, пытался удостовериться, что я не сорвусь и не наврежу ей. _Какая ирония!_ Не он ли хотел высосать всю ее кровь, когда моя принцесса случайно порезалась бумагой? Когда его отношение изменилось? Белла не догадывалась, что чувствовал к ней Джаспер. Она думала, что он ее друг, но я-то знал правду. Я слышал в его мыслях, как он был к ней привязан. _Белла поела? Как Белла доберется до школы?_ _Я вел себя с Беллой правильно сегодня?_ Как он еще не задушил ее, непонятно.

"Позволь мне купить тебе машину, Белла," настаивал я по дороге в школу.

"Нет," отрезала моя капризная принцесса. "Ты не можешь купить мне машину. Это безумие."

"Правда? Мы собираемся ссориться по этому поводу? Ты видела мой гараж? У нас там тачки, на которых мы даже никогда не ездим. Это мне ничего не стоит!"

"Мне нравится, когда ты меня подвозишь!"

"И мне нравится тебя подвозить, любимая," сказал я так ласково, как мог, стараясь не переборщить с сахарным сиропом в голосе. "Но иногда мне нужно охотиться, и я не всегда могу быть рядом. И я хочу, чтобы ты в любой момент могла приехать ко мне домой, и если бы у тебя была машина, это лишь сэкономило бы нам время!"

"Эдвард," отрезала Белла. "Я не хочу, чтобы ты покупал мне машину."

Я вздохнул и попытался успокоиться, заруливая на школьную стоянку. Какая же она была упрямая! Я понимал, что наш разговор сегодня ни к чему не приведет, и перестал пытаться переубедить ее.

"Хорошего тебе дня!" я наклонился и поцеловал свою крошку.

"Ты не пойдешь?" разочарованно спросила она.

"Нет," сказал я. "Я не смогу это выносить."

"Но ведь осталась всего пара недель! Неужели ты не можешь остаться ради меня?"

"Я сказал, нет!" раздраженно выкрикнул я и что было сил сжал пальцами переносицу. "Белла, лучше, если меня тут не будет." Я не мог справиться с присутствием всех этих детей, аромат их крови становился слишком невыносимым для меня.

"Ладно," Белла потянулась к ручке двери.

Я дотронулся до ее плеча и прошептал. "Хорошего тебе дня."

"Ты заберешь меня?"

"Не сегодня," сказал я. "У меня дела."

"Но как я, по-твоему, должна добираться домой?"

"Если бы у тебя была машина, нам бы не пришлось переживать об этом."

"Эдвард?"

"Я не знаю, что тебе сказать, Белла!" сказал я. "Мне надо быть в одном месте."

"В каком месте?"

"Если бы я хотел, чтобы ты знала, я бы сказал," ответил я и тут же заметил боль в ее глазах.

"Почему? У тебя ведь все было гораздо лучше на этой неделе."

"Ты опоздаешь!" У меня не было времени на эти разговоры. Я ненавидел смотреть на её слёзы.

"Отлично," Белла развернулась и собралась ступить на тротуар.

"Погоди," я достал из кошелька несколько купюр и протянул ей. "Просто вызови такси." Она гневно посмотрела на мою руку и выскочила вон из машины. "Оставь свои деньги при себе!" Моя капризная крошка пулей вылетела из машины и побежала к зданию.

Я улыбнулся моей отважной девочке, задержав взгляд на ее удаляющейся фигуре, но она поплатится за все позже. Я вырулил с парковки и направился домой, чтобы собрать вещи. Мне нужно было пространство, и так как у Виктории я не был уже неделю, она могла бы стать идеальным решением моих проблем. Особенно учитывая, что Белла мне в последнее время ничего не позволяла.

"Куда ты собрался?" спросил Джаспер, увидев, как я кидаю вещи в дорожную сумку.

"Какая разница?" ответил я вопросом на вопрос.

"Только не говори, что ты возвращаешься к ней!" прошипел он. "Почему ты поступаешь так с Беллой?"

"Это никак не связано с Беллой," сказал я. "Ты как никто другой должен понимать, что я не могу это контролировать."

"Но ты должен пытаться!" сказал брат. "Или отпусти её. Ты причинишь ей боль. Карлайл изо всех сил пытается тебе помочь, вытащить тебя из этого ужаса, но если ты будешь сбегать каждый раз, ты никогда не сможешь выпутаться."

"Я не могу оставить Беллу," сказал я. При мысли о расставании с Беллой мой рот наполнился ядом, особенно, когда я представил, как она тут же окажется в лапах Джаспера.

"Ты ее не получишь!"

"Она не вещь, и если бы ты был в своем уме, ты бы понимал это," сказал он. "Так дальше продолжаться не может. Реши, наконец, что тебе нужно, жизнь с Беллой или та, которую ведет твоя полоумная вампирша?"

"Не знаю я!" огрызнулся я, стиснув зубы. "Карлайл помогает мне разобраться с этим."

"Но он не давал тебе разрешения спать с другой женщиной, когда ты пытаешься сохранить любовь к Белле," рявкнул он. В его голове проносились полные отвращения мысли обо мне и Виктории. Боже, если бы они все только знали, с кем я встречаюсь! К счастью, они видели Викки всего лишь один раз на бейсбольном поле больше года назад. Ну, а так как кочевников там было трое, запахи смешались, и моя семья не могла теперь распознать Викторию. Не то что бы меня это сильно беспокоило, но если бы они узнали, это порядком осложнило бы мне жизнь. Я сам сначала не узнал ее, когда впервые пересекся с рыжеволосой ведьмой в лесу. Она была одинока и отчаянно нуждалась в компании. Я только что впервые переспал с Беллой, и чувствовал, как что-то внутри меня начало меняться. Я жаждал человеческой крови, и, может, даже нашел бы себе жертву, если бы не Виктория. Забавно, да? Она была только с охоты, и запах крови, исходящий от нее, сводил меня с ума. Я не имел в виду никакой эротики, когда начал слизывать с ее губ манящую жидкость, Виктория поняла меня неправильно. Я хотел попробовать свежей крови, а она хотела кое-чего еще. В общем, в итоге встреча оказалась взаимовыгодной.

"Эдвард!" крикнул Джаспер, обрывая мои мысли. "Если ты не прекратишь связываться с этой вампиршей, я найду способ держать Беллу подальше от тебя."

"Только попробуй!" предупредил я. "Я найду способ добраться за тебя! И из твоих мыслей я уже прекрасно понял, что, а точнее, кто является твоим слабым местом!"

"Если ты причинишь боль Белле, чтобы добраться до меня, ты не доживешь до следующего дня!" зарычал Джаспер в ярости.

"Но Беллы уже не будет," улыбнулся я. "А ты этого точно не хочешь!" Я схватил свою сумку и, оттолкнув его, пошел к двери. "О, кажется, твою новую подружку пора везти домой из школы. Я бы сказал, пусть пройдется, но ведь ее может сбить грузовик?"

**Джаспер **

Вообще, я был рад, что Эдвард уехал. Чем больше времени он проводил с той вампиршей, тем меньше ошивался около Беллы. Я все время сходил с ума, думая о том, как бы этот сумасшедший снова не сделал ей больно. Единственное, что меня успокаивало, это что у них не было секса. Отчасти благодаря сильному влиянию Карлайла. Каким-то образом он уговорил Эдварда воздерживаться, пока тот не устранит проблему. Конечно, именно поэтому он снова и потащился сейчас к своей вампирше. Я взял телефон и набрал номер Эмметта.

"Джас," брат немедленно поднял трубку. "Что случилось?"

"Эмметт," ответил я. "Каникулы кончились. Возвращайся домой, ты мне нужен."

"Да, Джас. Кстати, о возвращении, мы с Роуз возвращаемся, но Элис, ну, в общем, она решила остаться здесь на Аляске. Мне жаль, чувак; я думал, она изменит свое решение, но... "

"Эм," сказал я. "Я ценю твое умение вот так легко унизить мое самолюбие, но мне нет дела до Элис, которая остается на Аляске."

"Ой," братец растерялся. Я даже по телефону это чувствовал. "Ладно, а зачем тогда тебе, чтобы я вернулся?"

"Это очень долгая история, я объясню все, когда приедешь, но что-то произошло с Эдвардом и изменило его. Он стал совсем другим, и его все сложнее контролировать."

"Что ты имеешь в виду?"

"Он стал очень..жестоким.." сказал я. "И я боюсь за Беллу."

"Почему?" зарычал Эм.

"Скажем так, он ведет себя с ней не так, как должен бы," сказал я.

"Он навредил ей?"

"Да, был тут инцидент на прошлой неделе," ответил я немного уклончиво. "Но могло быть намного хуже. Карлайл делает все, что в его силах, чтобы помочь Эдварду, но он отталкивает любую помощь. Я не могу быть с Беллой каждую минуту, учитывая, что она хочет быть с Эдвардом. Мне нужна помощь, Эмметт."

"Но почему Элис этого не предвидела?"

"Она не виновата," сказал я. "Думаю, она видела, что случится нечто, но без подробностей. Мне сейчас самому безумно сложно манипулировать Эдвардом, так что, думаю, Элис не врет, когда говорит, что не видит ничего из того, что он творит."

"Мы едем домой," сказал Эмметт. "У меня в голове не укладывается все это, но поверю тебе на слово."

"Эмметт," сказал я. "На той неделе все было на самом деле очень плохо." Я уже собирался отправиться за Беллой в школу, когда Карлайл остановил меня в холле.

"Где он?" вздохнул Карлайл.

"Тигр сбежал из клетки..."

"Я знал, что мы не сможем держать это под контролем," сказал я. "Он снова поехал к ней."

"Нет..." Карлайл обреченно покачал головой.

"Его эмоции были нестабильны и изменчивы всю неделю. Он хорошо маскирует это, но он балансирует на грани."

"Я не знаю, что с ним делать."

"Я позвонил Эмметту, они с Роуз едут домой," сказал я. "Нам нужна помощь. Ты должен смириться с тем, что твой сын может никогда больше не вернуться."

"Где Белла?" спросил Карлайл, пытаясь сохранять маску спокойствия на лице.

"В школе! Я заберу ее и привезу сюда. Пусть побудет тут несколько дней, чтобы мне легче было за ней присматривать. Если Эдвард начнет охотиться на людей, Белла будет первой в его списке, учитывая ее поющую для него кровь."

"Согласен," сказал отец, и я ощутил в нем возросшее беспокойство. "Я скажу Эсми, чтобы она могла подготовить дом к приходу Беллы."

Быстро поохотившись, я заехал на стоянку и стал ждать Беллу. Как я мог собирался ее защищать, если она даже не хотела держаться от него на расстоянии? Первые капли прохладного дождя коснулись еще теплой земли, когда Белла вышла из дверей школы. Она подняла свою сумку и осмотрелась. _Разочарование_. Ведь он не пришел за ней. Я посигналил, чтобы она увидела меня, и к моей радости, ее огорчение сменилось искренней радостью. Белла широко улыбнулась мне. Она поспешила к машине и быстро запрыгнула внутрь.

"Джаспер!"

"Привет, дорогая!" сказал я. "Рада меня видеть?"

"Ужасно!" сказала она, захлопнув дверь.

"Как тест по математике?"

"Прекрасно, благодаря тебе я начала понимать, что вообще делаю!" С ней было так легко. "Итак," сказала Белла. "Что ты тут делаешь? Не то чтобы я возражала..." Румянец коснулся ее щек.

"Я подумал, тебя нужно подвезти до дома," сказал я.

"Где он, Джаспер?" спросила Белла.

"Я не знаю, дорогая," сказал я. Я не врал, потому что на самом деле не знал, где он был. Бедняга пробежалась руками по волосам и нервно заерзала. _Отчаяние и беспокойство_. Она открыла рот, собираясь заговорить, но слова не шли наружу. Всю дорогу до моего дома она безуспешно пыталась побороть свои эмоции.

"Просто спроси меня, Белла," сказал я, когда мы подъехали к гаражу.

"Что?" Я знал, она удивилась, что вместо ее дома я привез ее к нам. Я повернулся и посмотрел на нее.

"Я знаю, у тебя есть вопрос, так что, если ты спросишь, я обещаю ответить честно."

"Сначала скажи, почему мы здесь," сказала Белла, намеренно избегая пугающей и болезненной темы.

"Здесь мне проще присматривать за тобой," сказал я. "Эсми сегодня ездила в участок и сказала Чарли, что Эдвард уехал с Карлайлом в поход, и спросила, можешь ли ты побыть с ней. А потом она поехала к тебе домой и взяла твои вещи. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь."

"Не возражаю," сказала Белла. "Мне нравится проводить с вами время."

"Хорошо," сказал я. "Я волновался, что ты подумаешь, что мы тебя опекаем, но так будет лучше."

"Я знаю, все серьезно, Джаспер," сказала она. "Он так изменился. Он пытался быть нормальным эту неделю, но это выглядело как постоянная борьба. Я видела муки на его лице."

"Эдварда больше нет, Белла. Тот, с кем ты была эту неделю, не был нашим Эдвардом. Я чувствую это. Я раньше никогда не видел таких резких скачков в его эмоциях. Боюсь, от Эдварда Каллена ничего не осталось."

"Боже," слёзы обжигали щёки бедняжки. Она плакала, закрывая лицо дрожащими ладонями. "Что же мне теперь делать?" Минуту я молчал. Было трудно выдавить из себя хоть одно разумное слово, когда это невинное сердце рядом со мной разлеталось на мелкие осколки. Но я должен был говорить, я должен был помочь ей пройти через весь этот ужас.

"Чего ты хочешь, Белла?"

"Я хочу назад своего Эдварда," рыдала она. "Эдварда, которого я полюбила. Я пыталась любить этого, но я не могу. Он подлый, жестокий и пугающий. Я боюсь находиться рядом с ним!"

"Почему ты не сказала мне этого раньше?"

"Я думала, он изменится!" Я чувствовал, как сильно тосковала она по своему Эдварду. Я готов был костьми лечь, лишь бы не дать бедной девочке сломаться. Я взял ее холодную, дрожащую руку и прислушался к эмоциям. Белла не возражала против моего прикосновения.

"Джаспер," сказала она.

"Могу я задать свой вопрос?"

"Конечно," ответил я.

"У него есть кто-то еще?"

"Мне жаль, Белла…"

"Кто?"

"Не знаю," сказал я. "Она охотится на людей. Наверное, из кочевников." Белла пыталась сдержать слезы, но боль одолела ее. Бедная девочка немигающим, обреченным взглядом смотрела на меня несколько секунд, а потом ее затрясло. Казалось, хрупкие человеческие мышцы разрывались под напором невыносимых, душераздирающих мучений. Я быстро отодвинул назад свое сиденье, отстегнул ее ремень и посадил к себе на колени. Боль душила ее, не давая даже сделать вдоха, но я нарочно не использовал свой дар. Белла должна была всё прочувствовать, если вообще собиралась когда-то пережить все это и забыть Эдварда Каллена.

"Мне так жаль, Белла," сказал я, прижав ее к себе.

"Как он мог так поступить со мной?" она захлебывалась в рыданиях.

"Я знаю, это больно, но это не Эдвард, которого ты полюбила," я пытался хоть на чуть-чуть облегчить страдания бедняжки.

"Тот Эдвард никогда не предал бы тебя."

"Он спит с ней?" Я не ответил. Разве я мог?

"Джаспер," прошептала Белла. "Пожалуйста, не надо пытаться меня защищать. Я этого не вынесу."

Я сделал ненужный вдох. Да простят меня Небеса, но я не могу поступить иначе.

"Да," сказал я. "Думаю, он с ней спит."

"Ох," в одночасье она побелела, как мел, начиная напоминать вампира. "Мне нужно срочно выйти из ма..." Не успела Белла договорить, как все содержимое ее желудка оказалось на моих коленях. Ее выворачивало до тех пор, пока внутри уже совсем ничего не осталось. Кроме боли... Бедняга в шоке посмотрела на меня, я чувствовал ее смущение.

"Джаспер, мне так жаль!"

"Все в порядке," успокоил я. Белла снова начала плакать, и, взяв измученную крошку на руки, я понес ее в дом. Карлайл и Эсми молниеносно появились около меня.

"Что случилось?" спросил Карлайл. "Беллу вырвало," ответил я. "О Боже," Эсми шагнула к нам. "Белла, ты в порядке?" "Мне все еще не очень хорошо..." "Хорошо," сказала Эсми и указала рукой наверх. "Давай отнесем ее наверх, пусть она примет душ и переоденется в чистое. Тебе я предлагаю сделать то же самое, Джаспер."

"Джаспер, мне так жаль," снова пропищала Белла.

"Белла," рассмеялся я. "Все в порядке." Я бережно отнес ее в спальню для гостей. Эсми зашла вслед за мной и включила душ.

"Так, Джаспер," сказала Эсми. "Отсюда я уже справлюсь сама." Я кивнул и поставил Беллу на ноги, ласково улыбнувшись ей.

"Сейчас Эсми позаботится о тебе. Я скоро зайду тебя проведать." Я поцеловал ее в макушку и улыбнулся Эсми.

"Что случилось?' спросил Карлайл, пока я переодевал футболку у себя в комнате.

"Она поняла, что все гораздо хуже, чем она представляла," сказал я.

"Ты ее обнадежил?"

"Ты хотел сказать, соврал?" спросил я.

"Джаспер," сказал отец. "Я не это имел в виду."

"Она спросила, изменяет ли ей Эдвард," сказал я. "И я сказал правду. Она имела право знать."

"Ты прав," сказал Карлайл, чем сильно удивил меня. "Я скрывал правду не ради Эдварда. Я пытался защитить Беллу. И не от разбитого сердца. Я на самом деле думаю, что если Эдвард узнает, что Белле все известно, он сорвется и снова сделает ей больно."

"Я знаю, Карлайл" сказал я. "Но здесь я могу защитить ее, а когда вернется Эмметт, будет еще легче."

"Надеюсь, ты прав," сказал он угрюмо. Никогда я не видел в Карлайле такой неуверенности. Приняв душ и надев любимые пижамные штаны, я спустился в холл и прокрался в комнату, где была Белла. Она свернулась калачиком на кровати и спала. Эсми тихо позвала меня сзади.

"Она наплакалась до изнеможения и уснула." Я опустил глаза и покачал головой. Бедная, бедная девочка.

"Ты сказал ей про Эдварда," сказала Эсми. "Ты поступил правильно."

"Спасибо. Она должна была знать. Она должна смириться с тем, что Эдвард уже не вернется."

"Это так невыносимо больно!" Беззвучные рыдания терзали ее изнутри.

"Мне жаль, Эсми, но я боюсь, мы еще натерпимся неприятностей до того, как все наладится." Мы прошли по коридору, и Эсми завернула в кабинет Карлайла, а я вернулся к себе в комнату. Устроившись на подоконнике и поджав под себя ноги, я стал смотреть в окно. Сердце разрывалось на части, когда я думал о том, как страдала сейчас Белла. Я был виноват во всех ее сегодняшних мучениях, но вранье не было бы лучшим выходом. Я должен быть с ней честен, она нуждалась в правде. Вдруг в коридоре послышались робкие шаги. Приблизившись к моей комнате, Белла замерла за дверью в нерешительности.

"Заходи, Белла," сказал я. "Все в порядке." Она шагнула в комнату.

"Я надеюсь, я не побеспокоила тебя." Замученная девочка застыла в проходе. Она стояла в своих домашних штанах и синем топике, пытаясь убрать в хвост запутавшиеся волосы. _Неуверенность_. Неужели она думала, что я прогоню ее?

"Я ждал, пока ты проснешься!" я пригласил ее сесть со мной на подоконнике. Белла медленно подошла, остановившись у самого окна. Я придвинулся к стене и расставил ноги, чтобы между ними можно было сесть. Улыбнувшись, она взобралась на подоконник, сев у меня между ног, и прислонилась спиной к моей груди. Она так приятно пахла, и я не удержался и уткнулся носом в каштановые, шелковистые волосы.

"Как ты себя чувствуешь?" спросил я.

"И как же я себя чувствую?" прошептала она.

"Проверяешь мои способности?"

"Возможно..."

"Ну, ты очень грустна и напугана." Мне стало больно от осознания всего этого. "Но в данный момент ты довольна и расслаблена. Почему?"

"Потому что я в твоих руках," сказала Белла. "Как думаешь, Эсми не будет возражать, если я побуду у тебя этой ночью?"

"Конечно, не будет," сказал я. "Хочешь лечь? Я могу посидеть с краю."

"Нет, я хочу посидеть еще немножко вот так." Я дотянулся до кресла-качалки и, взяв большой клетчатый плед, укрыл им Беллу.

"Не хочу, чтобы ты простудилась."

"Спасибо," сказала она, крепче прижавшись к моей груди. "Я так рада, что ты у меня есть!" Я обнял ее за талию и тихо наслаждался этим мгновением близости. Мне так это нравилось... Я столько лет уже никого не обнимал... С Элис мы давно уже существовали в этом смысле порознь, и никогда просто так не сидели и не прижимались друг к другу.

"Джаспер," прошептала Белла, прежде чем ее сознание начало отключаться.

"Да, дорогая," прошептал я в ответ.

"Друзья ведь могут так сидеть, да?"

"Разумеется!" улыбнулся я. "А теперь спи и ни о чем не волнуйся. Я обо всём позабочусь."

"Я знаю," прошептала Белла. Её веки опустились, не в силах сопротивляться. Пульс замедлился, и уже спустя мгновение бедняжку охватил глубокий, спокойный сон, прогоняя прочь жестокую, несправедливую реальность.


	12. Chapter 12

**Белла **

Следующие несколько дней я провела у Калленов. Джаспер каждый день подвозил меня до школы и забирал после уроков. Я уже почти привыкла к его постоянному обществу, более того, оно мне на самом деле нравилось. Но у него была своя жизнь и свои важные дела, например, охота. Он не выезжал на охоту уже несколько дней, и я чувствовала, что ему не по себе от этого. Он был предельно осторожен со мной, отказываясь отлучиться даже на пару суток. Я пыталась уговорить его поохотиться, твердила, что прекрасно справлюсь в школе и без него. Но он не соглашался. Джас хотел, чтобы меня сопровождали Карлайл или Эсми, но мне это казалось глупым.

В конце концов мы договорились, что я одолжу его машину. Стоило мне закусить губу и тихо протянуть «ну, пожааалуйста!», как он тут же сдался. Вообще эта простая пара моих движений в последнее время творила с Джаспером чудеса! Я пообещала, что сразу после школы прямиком поеду к ним домой. Мне хотелось, чтобы Эдвард объявился, и я смогла бы покончить с этим раз и навсегда, ткнув ему в лицо этой изменой. Я все еще любила Эдварда, разве могло быть по-другому? Такая любовь не может испариться за одну ночь, но это был не мой Эдвард. Нет, этот зверь нелепым образом оказался на месте милого, нежного мальчика, в которого я влюбилась, и сердце моё было разбито. Я знала, что не смогу больше продолжать эти отношения. Что-то всерьез беспокоило остальных Калленов. И наверняка повод был, раз для моей защиты предпринимались такие нешуточные меры. Как же тяжело было осознавать, что мы потеряли Эдварда...

Не успела я, заехав на стоянку и быстро припарковавшись, собрать учебники и выйти из машины, как Эдвард нарисовался рядом с водительской дверью. Он улыбался. Что ж, было похоже, что мое желание сейчас исполнится. Я глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, перед тем как выйти. Я не боялась его. Я знала, что нужно было делать, и твердо намеревалась сделать это. Меня не волновало, что он был сам не свой, что в него кто-то вселился. Измены я терпеть не собиралась. Выходя из машины, я оперлась на его по-джентльменски протянутую руку. Враждовать с ним я смысла не видела.

"Эдвард," сказала я. "Когда ты вернулся?"

"Да, я в общем-то был неподалеку," сказал он, провожая меня к граничащей со школьной территорией лесистой территории. У меня было странное чувство, что нам нужно находиться только на открытом пространстве, и я остановилась. Он повернулся и ухмыльнулся мне. Даже когда он пугал меня, он был красив. _Что со мной не так?_

"Если я хочу, чтобы ты пошла со мной в лес, ты пойдешь," сказал он.

"Эдвард," сказала я. "Я не собираюсь с тобой бороться."

"Я пришел не бороться с тобой, любовь моя," сказал он. "Мне просто интересно."

"Что тебе интересно?" я чувствовала, что сама завожу себя в ловушку.

"Почему ты решила, что спать в кровати Джаспера – это приемлемо?" сказал он, продолжив шагать в сторону леса. Я попыталась замереть на месте, но Эдвард был слишком силен, и моему телу ничего не оставалось, как следовать за ним. Я оглянулась, оценивая свои возможности к побегу.

"Никого не волнует, чем мы заняты." Сказал он. "Мы просто пара, которая захотела уединиться в лесу ненадолго!" Я знала, он был прав. Я бы могла начать сопротивляться, но тогда кто-нибудь прибежал бы на мою защиту, и Эдвард с легкостью разобрался бы с невинными людьми. Его не волновало, что кто-то узнает его секрет. А я не могла подвергнуть его семью такой опасности и решила сдаться, позволив затащить себя дальше в лес.

"Ты собираешься отвечать на мой вопрос?" спросил он. "Не надо меня обманывать, я знаю, где ты спала. Дома тебя не было, и пахнешь ты Джаспером. Я так предполагаю, он занял мое место и обнимает тебя, пока ты спишь, теперь тоже он?!"

"А кто занял мое место?" вспылила я. "По крайней мере мы с Джаспером просто друзья! Он утешал меня и защищал от твоих выходок! А ты что творишь?" Я выдернула руку из цепких холодных пальцев. Его глаза почернели так, как никогда я еще не видела. Он оскалился, обнажая острые, как бритва, зубы. Я вывела его из себя, и теперь мне придется поплатиться. Вот почему Карлайл не хотел, чтобы я знала правду. Я отскочила назад. Эдвард выглядел так же, как Джеймс перед тем, как наброситься на меня.

"Белла," сказал он. "Ты испытываешь мое терпение. Джаспер дал тебе слишком много информации. Забудь обо всем, что он сказал, поняла?"'

"Как я могу забыть, что ты изменяешь мне с вампиршей, которая пьет человеческую кровь?" возмутилась я, пытаясь сдержать рвущиеся наружу слёзы. "С чего ты взял, что я буду с этим мириться?"

"У тебя нет выбора," сказал он. "Я не прекращу отношений с ней до тех пор, пока не обращу тебя. Ты не можешь дать мне, чего я хочу, пока ты человек. Так что тебе просто придется смириться."

"Да ты совсем спятил?" закричала я. "На таких условиях ты мне не нужен!"

"Но это тот, кто я есть," сказал он, схватив мою руку и притянув меня к своему лицу.

"Посмотри хорошенько. Вот, кого ты хотела, мужчина, которого ты умчалась спасать в Италию, тот единственный, кого ты умоляла о близости. Я это он. И я тот, с кем ты проведешь вечность, Белла."

"Нет," сказала я. "Все кончено."

"Это никогда не закончится," сказал он. "Неужели ты думаешь, что я просто передам тебя в руки Джаспера? Сначала я убью его!"

"Нет," закричала я. "Он здесь ни при чем. Он пытается помочь мне и тебе!"

"Дурочка," рассмеялся он. "Он не хочет мне помочь. Он надеется, что я поддамся своим инстинктам и Карлайл выкинет меня на улицу. Почему ты думаешь он рассказал тебе обо всем, что я делаю? Да просто он хочет забрать тебя себе!"

"Нет," возразила я. "Он никогда бы не стал манипулировать этой ситуацией. Он не ты!"

"Прекрати выгораживать его!" сказал он, крепче сжав мою руку. Боль была невыносимой, и мои ноги подкосились. Внезапно Эдвард повернул голову по направлению к школе.

"Чудесно!" рявкнул он. "Они что, все тебя защищают?" не успела я среагировать, как услышала шаги и громкий, знакомый голос.

"Эдвард," сказал Эмметт. "Отпусти ее, пока я тебе руку не оторвал!" Эдвард зарычал, но сделал, как велел брат.

"Белла," сказал Эмметт. "Встань за мной."

"Эмметт?" удивленно произнесла я, думая о том, когда же он успел вернуться.

"Белла," сказал он и большим пальцем указал на место, где я должна была встать. Я послушалась, думая, что на этом расстоянии Эдвард мне навредить не сможет.

"Эмметт," сказал Эдвард. "Пожалуйста, не вмешивайся в мои отношения. Это не твоя забота."

"Не моя, черт побери!" рявкнул Эмметт. "Когда Джас позвонил и рассказал, что тут происходит, я не хотел верить, но теперь вижу, что он не преувеличивал. Ты совершенно съехал с катушек, и я не дам тебе навредить Белле!"

"Белла должна знать cвое место!" сказал он. "А как она его узнает, если мои братья снуют вокруг нее постоянно?"

"Да ты себя слышишь?" возмутился Эмметт. "Что с тобой?"

Эдвард пригладил волосы, и на секунду мне показалось, что он собирается ответить на вопрос Эмметта. Мне следовало бы лучше знать его...

"Я хочу, чтобы ты оставил нас," прошипел Эдвард. "Я с ней не закончил."

"А я говорю, закончил!" прорычал Эмметт. "Белла, думаю, тебе лучше пойти в школу. Мне нужно поговорить с Эдвардом."

"Белла," сказал Эдвард. "Даже не смей уходить!"

Эмметт шагнул к брату. "Может, ты и умнее меня," зарычал он в ярости. "Но не сильнее!"

"Пожалуйста, не деритесь!" всхлипнула я. "Эмметт, это не Эдвард."

"Ну, это единственный Эдвард, которым мы на данный момент располагаем." Ответил он. "Я не сделаю ему больно. Пожалуйста, иди в школу и дай мне разобраться с этим." Я взглянула на Эдварда, пытаясь найти хоть слабый огонек надежды, но ничего не было.

"Белла," сказал он, когда я развернулась. "Теперь, когда мне больше нечего скрывать, ты, может, даже увидишь своими глазами, чем я все это время занимался!"

"Мне все равно," ответила я. "Я просто хочу, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое." Я побежала к школе, с трудом сдерживая дрожь и беззвучные рыдания. Остаток дня прошел, как в тумане. Я не могла ни на чем сосредоточиться. Я переходила из класса в класс, и я честно не помню, ела ли что-нибудь в обед. Я решила пропустить последний урок и вернуться в дом Калленов. Мне было просто необходимо увидеться с Джаспером. К тому же, что, если Элис вернулась с Эмметтом? Если да, то вряд ли я смогу так же проводить вечера в руках Джаса, уткнувшись ему в грудь. Наверное, мне вообще не стоило этого делать. Как бы ни был безумен Эдвард, тут он был прав, это было непозволительно.

Как бы я ни нуждалась в Джаспере, рисковать нашей дружбой я не могла. Я заехала на стоянку, но машин не было. Наверное, они все стояли в гараже. Я знала, что Карлайл был в клинике, а Эсми поехала к нему на обед, но думала, что в это время она уже будет дома. Я взяла ключ, который дал мне Джаспер. Я думала, он будет здесь, но потом сообразила, что нагрянула к ним домой на час раньше, чем должна была – ведь я прогуляла последний урок. Надо было написать ему смс! Я вытащила телефон из кармана и прошла в гостиную. В доме было довольно прохладно, и как только я шагнула в комнату, мной овладело странное чувство. Я не могла сформулировать его в своей голове. Что-то словно говорило, что мне не стоит находиться в этом доме одной. Но было слишком поздно. Я нервно сглотнула и в ужасе отскочила – копна огненно-рыжих волос возникла словно из ниоткуда! Она вернулась за мной.

"Виктория," сказала я. "Эдвард вернется с минуты на минуту. Я встречаюсь с ним здесь." Может, она испугается его. "С ним будут Джаспер и Эмметт." Она рассмеялась, словно знала что-то, чего не знала я. _Боже, а может, она застала его врасплох?_

"Не думаю, что Эдвард придет за тобой," улыбнулась она.

"Что ты с ним сделала? Ты ранила его?" спросила я. "Я бы не сказала, что то, чем мы занимались, может ранить," снова улыбнулась она.

"Что это значит?" спросила я, чувствуя, что меня просто намеренно провоцируют.

"Белла," ответила она. "Если бы ты знала, как обращаться с Эдвардом, меня бы здесь сейчас не было."

"О чем ты говоришь?" спросила я, но не успела она ответить, как раздался голос Эдварда.

"Виктория," заорал он. "Убирайся от нее!"

"Эдвард," я вздохнула с облегчением, шагнув за его спину. "Слава Богу, ты в порядке!"

"Как мило!" рассмеялась Виктория. "Она думает, ты защитишь ее."

"Прекрати!" зарычал он.

"Я думала, ты сказал ей!" улыбнулась мне вампирша, и меня осенило. По спине пробежали мурашки. _Нет! Он бы не стал_.

"О, подожди," сказала она. "ты не сказал ей, что это была я?"

"Эдвард?" я вопросительно посмотрела на Эдварда, надеясь, что он разуверит меня. "Она ведь здесь не потому, что ты с ней встречаешься?"

Он повернулся, посмотрел мне в глаза и медленно кивнул.

"Как ты мог?" выпалила я, истерически заколотив ладонями по его груди. Я знала, что больно от этого будет только мне, но не могла остановиться. "Белла," заорал он. "Прекрати, или я буду вынужден приструнить тебя!"

"Она помогла Джеймсу найти меня," не унималась я. Руки уже болели, но я не могла взять себя в руки. "Она была виновата в том, что он укусил меня, в том, что я была ранена! Ты помнишь, или ты совсем спятил? Тебе совсем отшибло память!?"

"Это все крайне занимательно, Эдвард," сказала Виктория. "Но мне начинает надоедать проявление темперамента твоего человечка!"

"Мне тоже," ответил Эдвард. "Ты несколько дней вела себя крайне неподобающим образом!" он сжал мои запястья, развернув меня и прижав к своей груди. "Угомонись, пока сама не пострадала"

"Позволь мне преподать ей урок, который она никогда не забудет!" Попросила Виктория.

"Благодарю," сказал Эдвард, прижавшись губами к моей шее. "Но, я думаю, Белла сделает все, что я ей скажу. Правда?"

"Пожалуйста," заскулила я. "Не делай мне больно."

"Какая жалкая!" рассмеялась Виктория. "Теперь понятно, зачем тебе я!"

"Она научится, правда, любимая?" сказал он, продолжая целовать мою шею. Виктория подошла и, встав прямо напротив меня, запустила руку в волосы Эдварда.

"А в этом даже что-то есть," ухмыльнулась она.

"Эдвард," умоляла я. "Прошу тебя."

"Ты будешь умолять, Белла?" спросил Эдвард. "Потому что мне нравится, когда ты умоляешь меня!" Я облокотилась на Эдварда, потому что сама стоять больше не могла. Мне показалось, что меня стошнит, а потом голова дико закружилась. Внезапный порыв ветра заставил меня зажмуриться. Я слышала рычание, слышала, как двигалась мебель. Я почувствовала, как меня толкнули. Отрыв глаза, я осознала, что нахожусь в коридоре в руках Джаспера. Все случилось так быстро, но я была безумно рада его видеть. Звуки ломающейся и летающей мебели не утихали. Я растерянно посмотрела на Джаспера.

"Эмметт и Розали приводят Эдварда в чувства," сказал он.

"Виктория!" запаниковала я.

"Она улизнула, как только мы приблизились!"

"Ты знал, что это была она?" спросила я. "Что это она вампирша, с которой встречался Эдвард?"

"Нет, дорогая," сказал Джас. "Я не догадывался, пока мы не оказались здесь и я не увидел, как она убегала. Я знал, что запах, который приносил на себе Эдвард, был мне знаком, но не мог толком различить, чей он был. Теперь я точно никогда не забуду, как пахнет эта дрянь."

Карлайл и Эсми вошли и посмотрели на Джаспера, который все еще держал меня в своих объятиях.

"Что здесь происходит?" спросил Карлайл, повернув голову в сторону гостиной.

"Подруга Эдварда, Виктория, почтила нас своим визитом!" сказал Джаспер.

"Эмметт и Роуз не очень обрадовались."

"Замечательно!" сказал Карлайл. "Белла, ты в порядке?"

Я кивнула и взглянула на Джаспера. "Сейчас - да."

"Джаспер," сказал он. "Мне нужно разобраться с Эдвардом. Думаю, тебе лучше отвезти Беллу домой."

Эсми прошла в гостиную и увидела учиненный разгром.

"Прекратите это немедленно!" закричала она. Она крайне редко повышала голос, но когда она это делала, все знали, что лучше послушаться. Карлайл вошел следом за ней. Джаспер осторожно поднял меня на ноги.

"Сейчас я отвезу тебя домой," сказал он.

"Что Карлайл собирается сделать с Эдвардом?" спросила я. Не успел Джаспер ответить, как Карлайл заговорил.

"Роуз и Эмметт," сказал он. "Вы нас извините?"

"Нет," сказал Эдвард. "Если тебе есть, что мне сказать, пусть остальные тоже услышат!"

"Ну, если ты так хочешь..." ответил Карлайл. "Ты нарушил равновесие этого дома и поставил Беллу в прямую опасность. Ты не только ранил и унизил ее, ты вступил в связь с нашим врагом."

"Ты слишком серьезно это воспринимаешь," ответил Эдвард. "Виктория – это просто качественный секс!"

"Эдвард!" выдохнула Эсми.

"Ты отвратителен," взорвалась Роуз. "Ты просто свинья!"

"Да ты просто ревнуешь!" возразил ей Эдвард. "Сначала Белла получила то, что не смогла ты, теперь Виктория. Все еще думаешь, что же с тобой не так? Конечно, думаешь. Я вижу это в твоих жалких мыслишках!"

"Не смей так с ней разговаривать!" зарычал Эмметт.

"Эдвард," сказал Карлайл. "Ты собираешься бросить Викторию?"

"Не говори, что ты собираешься дать ему еще один шанс!" вмешался Джаспер, сжав мою руку в своей. "Это нечестно по отношению к Белле!"

"Джаспер," ответил Карлайл. "Я не могу не сделать это, если еще есть хоть капля надежды!"

"Он же никогда не переставал давать тебе шансы, Джаспер," зло произнес Эдвард. "Сколько невинных жизней ты забрал? Сколько раз нам приходилось покрывать тебя?" Я сжала руку Джаспера. Эдвард пытался спровоцировать его, но Джас был слишком умен, чтобы попасться.

"Речь не обо мне."

"Ой," протянул Эдвард. "Пытаешься перевести все внимание прочь от себя? Мы не хотели, чтобы Белла знала, кто ты на самом деле. Я слышу твои мысли. Я знаю, что ты постоянно о ней думаешь. Ты хочешь быть ей больше, чем другом, и не можешь смириться, что она до сих пор любит меня!"

"Нет," сказала я. "Я не люблю тебя. От мужчины, которого я полюбила, осталась только внешняя оболочка. Сам он ушел, и не думаю, что ты когда-нибудь дашь ему вернуться!"

"Я не хочу им быть. Ты вынула все это на поверхность! Я дал тебе, чего ты хотела, и когда это изменило меня, ты уже не хочешь иметь со мной ничего общего!"

"Не правда," отрезала я. "Я пыталась понять."

"Джаспер," вмешался Карлайл. "Пожалуйста, отвези Беллу домой."

"Не хочешь, чтобы она это видела?" сказал Эдвард. "Не хочешь, чтобы она знала, как ты выставишь меня из дома?"

"У тебя было много шансов." Ответил Карлайл. "Ты оставишь Викторию? Давай я отвезу тебя в Италию, может, они смогут помочь нам?"

"Нет," ответил Эдвард вызывающим тоном. "У меня своя жизнь!"

"Тогда тебе больше не место в моей семье!" спокойно произнес Карлайл. "Собирай вещи и выматывайся."

"Карлайл?" робко вмешалась Эсми. "Эдвард, пожалуйста, ты еще можешь заставить его передумать."

"Нет," сказал Эдвард. "Я слышу мысли отца, и он не хочет, чтобы я здесь находился. Он предпочел мне человека."

"Ты привел Беллу к нам," сказал Карлайл. "Ее защита была на твоей совести. Ты знаешь, что здесь всегда будут рады тебе, если ты осознаешь, что ведешь себя неправильно."

"Конечно," рассмеялся Эдвард. "Если я стану снова тем Эдвардом, которого ты создал."

"Но он ушел," рявнул Эдвард, исчезая в коридоре. "Мне никто из вас не нужен!"

Я не сдержалась и начала плакать. Настолько, насколько я ненавидела этого Эдварда, я все еще страдала по тому, которого полюбила. Он остановился передо мной, но Джаспер моментально вырос между нами.

"О, Джаспер," сказал Эдвард. "Ты же не думаешь, что я настолько глуп, чтобы сделать ей сейчас что-нибудь?" Он посмотрел мне в глаза поверх плеча Джаспера.

"Все могло быть по-другому, Белла."

"Эдвард, я…" Он перебил меня. "Это твоя вина!" сказал он и вышел за дверь. Я чувствовала на себе все эти взгляды. Я знала, что Джаспер чувствует всю их жалость.

"Джаспер, я хочу домой."

"Белла," сказала подошедшая ко мне Роуз.

"Роуз?" Джаспер предупреждающе посмотрел на нее. Она закатила глаза и продолжила.

"Не слушай Эдварда, ты не заслужила всего этого кошмара." Я кивнула, пытаясь бороться с рыданиями, подкатывающими к горлу.

"Белла," сказал Карлайл. "Ты всегда будешь частью этой семьи."

"Спасибо," я больше не могла этого выносить, и Джаспер чувствовал мое напряжение.

"Пошли, Белла," сказал он и взял меня за руку. В машине я почти всю дорогу молчала. Я знала, что Джас следил за моими эмоциями. Он держал меня за руку, но не нарушал тишину. Казалось, что я только что пережила потерю близкого человека. Ощущение, словно я только что побывала на похоронах. С трудом, постепенно приходило осознание, что Эдварда больше нет. Я знала это уже довольно давно, но увидеть его с Викторией... Надежд не осталось. Мой Эдвард никогда больше не вернется. Мы подъехали к дому. Джаспер вышел из машины и открыл мне дверь, протянув руку.

"Спасибо," сказала я. "За то, что ты был там со мной."

"Я и дальше буду здесь, с тобой," улыбнулся он, и я знала, так и будет.

"Не возражаешь, если я немного побуду одна?" спросила я.

"Конечно!" ответил он. "Я буду неподалеку, напиши мне, и я поднимусь!"

"Хорошо," сказала я. "Немного попозже!" Я развернулась, чтобы пойти к дому, но Джаспер не отпускал мою руку. Несколько секунд он держал ее, а потом медленно отпустил и пошел к своей машине.

**Джаспер **

Я не хотел отпускать ее. Мне хотелось обнимать Беллу и говорить, что все будет хорошо. Но она хотела не этого. Я знал, мне нужно было дать ей пространство, чтобы бедная девочка могла разобраться со всей этой безумной историей. Я выехал за угол и направился снова к ее дворику. Облокотившись на старый дуб, я стоял и ждал. Даже если Белла совсем не позовет меня сегодня, я хотел быть рядом.

Ну, и мне казалось, что Эдвард еще не закончил с ней. Сейчас нам нужно было быть особенно настороже, чтобы защитить бедняжку. Я несколько часов простоял во дворе в ожидании ее смс-ки. Белла была очень грустна, но я чувствовал, что она начинала принимать ситуацию. Она знала, что потеряла своего Эдварда, и старалась быть сильной. Я понял, что бедняжка просила о нескольких часах одиночества, потому что была на грани. Я не мог манипулировать ее чувствами, она бы этого не захотела. Я дам ей столько времени, сколько потребуется, но как только я понадоблюсь моей девочке, я тут же окажусь рядом. Я резко развернулся и зарычал, почуяв ее приближение.

"Что ты тут делаешь?" зашипел я.

"Навещаю Беллу," пропела Виктория. "Она такая милашка."

"Убирайся отсюда," прорычал я.

"Нет," ответила рыжая ведьма. "Ты же не можешь смотреть за ней двадцать четыре часа в сутки, рано или поздно я все равно до нее доберусь!" Она не блефовала. Я чувствовал ее решительность. Нужно избавить мир от этой дряни, или Белла никогда не будет в безопасности. Я бросился на Викторию, но та как будто только этого и дожидалась. Она сорвалась и побежала в сторону леса. Я рванул за ней. Она бежала быстрее ветра, но это не удивило меня. Ведь кочевники выживают за счет скорости. Рыжая убегала от меня несколько миль, пока я наконец не нагнал ее. Бросившись вперед и толкнув ее в спину, я прижал вампиршу к земле. Она оттолкнула меня и попыталась убежать. _Да ты шутишь, детка_? Она была быстрее и сильнее, чем я мог представить, но это всего лишь был эффект человеческой крови. Преимущество, которого не было у меня. Казалось, я гнался за ней вечность, но наконец ведьма попалась в западню. Гнев, обуревающий меня, спровоцировал небывалый прилив энергии. Я резко перелетел через Викторию и оказался перед ней. Она развернулась и убежала бы снова, если бы я не схватил рукой огненно-рыжие волосы. Я потянул ее на себя со всей силой, которой мог, и ударил вампиршу о дерево. Она упала на колени; и я в одно мгновение оказался рядом. Виктория засмеялась. Она совсем не боялась меня, и меня это беспокоило.

"Эдвард сказал, что ты быстрый," улыбнулась она. "Но мне нравятся соревнования."

"Ты выманила меня," сказал я, схватив ее шею и ударив головой о дерево.

"А ты был настолько глуп, чтобы последовать за мной!" Я оскалился и сильнее сжал ее шею.

"Нет, нет, Джаспер," сказала она. "Решения, решения... Ты останешься здесь и убьешь меня или побежишь назад, чтобы убедиться, что твоя оплошность не стоила Белле жизни?" Я знал, она была права. У меня не было времени убивать ее и возиться с ней тут. Я должен был ее отпустить. Я притянул Викторию ближе к себе и сказал,

"Если он навредил ей, ты ответишь за это лично. Я сделаю так, что ты сама будешь умолять о смерти!" Она плюнула мне в лицо ядом, и мне пришлось наклонить голову. Я отпустил шею ведьмы, схватив за волосы, и притянул ее горло к своему рту. Виктория попыталась вырваться, и как только она зашевелилась, я вонзил зубы в ее кожу настолько сильно, чтобы выпустить яд. Рыжеволосая стерва заорала от боли. Я отпустил хватку, и она упала на землю, хватаясь руками за свежий, болезненный укус.

"Это ненадолго обездвижит тебя! Пускай Эдвард залижет тебе ранку сегодня ночью!" я развернулся и понесся обратно к дому. Я бежал быстрее, чем когда бы то ни было в жизни. Я должен был вернуться к Белле. _Как я мог позволить Виктории себя одурачить?_ Если он навредил ей, я никогда не прощу себя. Чем ближе я приближался к дому, тем сильнее ощущал ужас и шок моей девочки. По крайней мере, она была все еще здесь, одна. Я боялся, что Эдвард мог украсть ее. Я влез в окно, но ее не было в комнате. Я пошел на ее плач, раздававшийся из ванной. В душе шумела вода, и я тихонько постучал в дверь.

"Белла," сказал я. "Это Джаспер." Она не ответила.

"Ты в порядке?" Белла продолжала плакать. Я открыл дверь и увидел, что она сидела в душе. Яд выступил на моих клыках, когда я понял, что в ванной стоял стойкий запах Эдварда. Он был здесь с ней, и недавно.

"Белла," позвал я, чувствуя ее отчаяние. "Пожалуйста, ответь мне." Тишина. Даже плача больше не было слышно. Я уважал ее личное пространство, но что-то явно было не так. Я молниеносно отдернул занавеску.

"Белла…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Эдвард **

Либо Виктория оказалась на высоте, либо Джаспер был действительно глуп. Но это уже неважно. Он оставил уязвимую Беллу одну и угодил прямо в мою ловушку. Может, Карлайл и выкинул меня из дома, но не думали же они, что я уйду без Беллы! На мое счастье, Чарли дома не было. Но даже если бы и был, меня бы это не остановило. Я влез в окно и улыбнулся. Что ж, похоже, ночь после безумного дня обещала быть вполне неплохой. Белла только что залезла в душ, и сейчас я составлю ей компанию!

Я тихонько открыл дверь и шагнул в ванную. Быстро скинув с себя одежду и представив свою обнаженную беспомощную девочку в душе, я ощутил, как возбуждение охватило всего меня. Я подкрался к Белле сзади и обхватил ее руками. Ах, сколько всего я мог сделать с этим прекрасным скользким, мокрым телом! Она подпрыгнула от неожиданности.

"Эдвард!" Моя девочка поняла, что это я, даже не обернувшись.

"Привет, красавица," прошептал я, обжигая ее шею прохладным дыханием, и медленно, но сильно сжал ее грудь в своих ладонях. Моя принцесса попыталась обернуться и посмотреть на меня, но я удерживал ее в прежней позе.

"Пожалуйста," заныла она. "Я не хочу."

"В душе?" спросил я. "А почему нет?" Пальцами я провел по ее соскам, ощутив, как они твердеют от моего прикосновения.

"А я думаю, тебе нравится, что я здесь."

"Нет," сказала она, пытаясь высвободиться из моих объятий. "Отпусти меня." Я оставил одну руку на ее мягкой груди, а другой скользнул вниз по трепетному животику моей принцессы.

"Белла," сказал я. "Я знаю, что если коснусь тебя здесь, ты не сможешь противостоять. Я чувствую, как ты возбуждена, милая!" Она мотала головой, но даже это не убедило меня.

"Тело выдает тебя, любимая," сказал я, погладив принцессу между ног. "Ты хочешь этого, ты хочешь этого всегда." Я прижался сзади к ее ноге так, что мое возбуждение заставило хрупкое тело вздрогнуть от нетерпения, смешанного со страхом. Белла тихонько всхлипнула. "Чувствуешь, как сильно я хочу тебя?" сказал я, покрывая поцелуями ее шею. Ее оборона дала трещину. Белла не могла мне сопротивляться, и это была не ее вина. Я оказывал на малышку слишком сильное влияние.

"Я тебя хочу," сказал я. "И я получу тебя. А когда закончу, ты уедешь со мной!" Пульс моей принцессы участился, как только мои слова достигли ее сознания.

"Нет," сказала она. "Я не хочу тебя."

"Ты лжешь," рассмеялся я. Как никто другой я знал, что если женщина говорит, что не хочет тебя, как правило, все ровно наоборот. "Если я сейчас войду в тебя, ты уже через секунду начнешь выкрикивать в экстазе мое имя!"

"Нет! Для этого у тебя есть Виктория," закричала она. "Я не хочу быть с тобой!" Вот теперь детка меня взбесила. Я резко развернул ее лицом к себе.

"Посмотри на меня," приказал я. "Посмотри, что я пытался тебе объяснить! Теперь поняла?"

"У тебя красные глаза," выдохнула Белла. "Как ты мог?"

"Ты хотела меня, не думая о последствиях. Я пытался предостеречь тебя, но ты не унималась. Мы были счастливы, а теперь посмотри, что ты наделала!" Я со всей силы тряс ее за плечи.

"Ты сделала это."

"Нет!" слезы текли по дрожащим щекам моей принцессы.

"Я любила тебя и хотела объяснить тебе это. Но ты выпустил этого зверя наружу. Ты мог его побороть, если бы захотел!"

"Я пытаюсь побороть его," ответив я, целуя горячие губы Беллы. Я пытался показать ей, как сильно нуждался в ней, в ее любви. Она уперлась ладонями мне в грудь и попыталась оттолкнуть. Я не хотел останавливаться, но ведь девочке был нужен воздух.

"Оставь меня," сказала она. "И не возвращайся, пока снова не станешь тем мужчиной, которого я полюбила. Ты понимаешь, что такого тебя я не хочу?"

"Без тебя я никуда не уеду," ответил я, притянув Беллу обратно. Она избегала моего взгляда.

"Ты боишься меня?"

"Я позову Джаспера," пригрозила она. Джаспера? _Черт, как это случилось_? Он настроил Беллу против меня, и он за это поплатится.

"Джаспер тебя не услышит," рассмеялся я. "И он слишком далеко, чтобы почувствовать твой страх."

"Где он?" запаниковала принцесса. Кажется, мой брат был не единственным, кто начал влюбляться.

"Играет с моей подружкой," ухмыльнулся я. "Он большой мальчик, с ним все будет хорошо!" я продолжил целовать ее шею.

"Так, где мы там остановились?" Изо всех своих человеческих сил Белла уперлась руками мне в грудь и закричала. "Хочешь, чтобы я играл жестко, Белла?" сказал я, сжав ее запястье. "Ведь я могу, ты же знаешь!" Я был больше, чем просто взбешен. И не из-за ее сопротивления, а из-за того, что она хотела моего брата.

"Нет !" она пыталась вырваться из моих объятий. "Пожалуйста, Эдвард! Не надо так."

"А как тогда?" спросил я, оглядев ее тело. Должен признать, что принуждать ее мне все-таки не хотелось.

"Я не буду насиловать тебя, Белла. Мне не нужно этого делать."

"Просто уходи," рыдала она. "Все кончено!"

"Ох," улыбнулся я. "Это никогда не будет кончено." Я обхватил лицо принцессы и осторожно поцеловал ее. Она плакала и боялась, что я сделаю ей больно. Она дрожала, прижавшись к моему телу, и я слышал, что бедное сердце готово было вот-вот выпрыгнуть из груди.

"До свидания, Белла," прошептал я. Белла шокированно посмотрела на меня. Она боялась поверить, что я на самом деле ухожу, но я не играл. Я не мог принуждать ее, и раз сейчас она меня не хотела, ладно. У меня впереди еще вся вечность. Я отпустил принцессу и провел кончиком пальца по ее губам.

"Я вернусь за тобой," сказал я. "Так что не делай ничего, что меня огорчит." Она сползла вниз по стене и опустилась на пол, прижав колени к груди. Я еще долго не увижу свою Беллу... Я вглядывался в хрупкую красоту, пытаясь сохранить в памяти каждую черту, каждый изгиб.

**Белла **

Я не знала, как долго я просидела на полу в душе. Вода уже давно остыла, и меня колотило от холода. Кончики пальцев посинели. Я совершенно окоченела, но боялась пошевелиться. Вдруг он нарочно хотел заставить меня поверить, что он ушел? Я боялась, что он стоит прямо за занавеской и поджидает меня. Я знала, чего он хотел, и не могла поверить, что он был способен уйти, не получив желаемого. Поэтому я просто сидела и дрожала на полу душа. И ждала... Я продолжала рыдать, пока силы совсем не оставили меня, но спустя несколько секунд в дверь постучали. Я напряглась. Он вернулся за мной? Я сидела тихо и неподвижно, зная, что это все равно не поможет. Но что еще я могла?

"Белла, это Джаспер."

_Джаспер_? Ох, слава Богу, Виктория ничего ему не сделала.

"Ты в порядке?" позвал он. Я разревелась, когда поняла, что с ним все в порядке. А потом на меня нашло понимание. Я осознала, как нам повезло. Джаспер избежал нападения Виктории, а Эдвард не... Эдвард почти... Я не могла закончить мысль. Я просто сидела. Слишком напуганная, чтобы говорить.

"Белла," еще раз позвал Джаспер, и я услышала напряжение в его голосе. "Пожалуйста, ответь мне." Он подождал еще несколько секунд перед тем как отдернуть занавеску.

"Белла…" Я сильнее прижала колени к груди и начала раскачиваться взад и вперед. Наверное, я должна была переживать, что Джаспер видел меня голой, но я не переживала. Это не волновало меня.

"Что случилось?" Он выключил воду и нервно пробежался пальцами по волосам, сосредоточенно осматривая ванную, словно искал что-то. Джас взял полотенце, шагнул в ванну и поднял меня, заворачивая в сухую теплую ткань. Он обнял меня. Впервые он вообще не показался мне холодным.

"Белла, ты меня слышишь?" я никогда не слышала такого волнения в его голосе. Я кивнула, но сил ответить не было. Я просто прижалась к груди Джаса. Он отнес меня в комнату и посадил на кровать.

"Белла," сказал он. "Я слишком холодный для тебя. Ты окоченела. Как долго ты просидела так в душе?" Он хотел сделать шаг назад, но я вцепилась в его руку и моментально почувствовала странную вспышку, возникавшую каждый раз, когда мы соприкасались. Из-за моего внезапного движения полотенце соскользнуло и упало на пол. Джас отвел глаза и, подняв полотенце с пола, заботливо завернул меня в него снова.

"Эдвард," прошептала я. "Он был здесь."

"Я знаю, и мне так жаль. Этого никогда больше не случится."

"Это не твоя вина," сказала я. "Он собирался забрать меня."

"Белла," сказал он и погладил меня по щеке. "Эдвард что-нибудь сделал, ну, я хотел сказать, тебе нужна помощь Карлайла?"

"Нет, Джаспер," ответила я, и слезы полились из глаз. Джаспер притянул меня к себе и стал успокаивать. Он целовал меня в макушку и шептал

"Все хорошо. Ты можешь рассказать мне обо всем, что случилось, Белла. Я должен знать, если он сделал тебе больно."

"Он пришел ко мне в душ," плакала я. Из груди Джаспера вырвался звериный рык. Сильные руки еще сильнее сжали мое тело, желая защитить.

"Я должен был быть здесь!" прорычал он. "Я виноват в том, что он сделал с тобой!"

"Нет," возразила я. "Он ушел. Он ничего мне не сделал." Джаспер взял меня за подбородок и пристально посмотрел в мои глаза. Я не понимала, что он хочет сделать, и растерянно смотрела на него. Но потом я догадалась, что он просто изучал мои эмоции.

"Ты говоришь правду," заключил он. "Он не насиловал тебя." На лице Джаса отразилось облегчение, и впервые с того момента, как он оказался сегодня в моей комнате, его тело начало расслабляться.

"Нет," сказала я, прижавшись сильнее к мраморной груди. "Я думала, он это сделает." Слезы снова подкатили к горлу, когда я поняла, что была почти на волоске...

"Его глаза, Джаспер, они были красными."

"Я знал, что это должно было случиться, Белла," ответил он. "Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось это увидеть."

"Он попрощался, как будто на самом деле уходил," сказала я. "Ты думаешь, он и вправду ушел?"

"Надеюсь!" Джаспер покачал головой. "Потому что если он останется, ты не будешь в безопасности."

"Потому что моя кровь будет звать его?" Я снова начала рыдать.

"Все хорошо, дорогая," прошептал он. "Я рядом, и мы со всем этим справимся." Я дрожала от его прикосновений.

"Белла, тебе нужно переодеться и согреться. Я выйду, пока ты будешь приводить себя в порядок."

"Ты вернешься?" я стиснула его руку. "Я буду прямо за дверью."

"Хорошо," сказала я. "Я буду готова через секунду."

"Это вряд ли!" усмехнулся он. "Это я могу переодеться за секунду, но не ты!"

"Ты пытаешься растормошить меня," улыбнулась я.

"И у меня получается!" ответил он и шагнул в коридор, закрыв за собой дверь. Я быстро накинула пижаму и позвала Джаспера обратно. Я хотела, чтобы он был рядом. С ним мне всегда становилось лучше. Он зашел в комнату, взял меня за руку и подвел к кровати, серьезно и сосредоточенно глядя мне в глаза. Я села рядом с ним.

"Я упустил тебя сегодня," сказал он. "Но этого никогда больше не повторится."

"Нет," сказала я. "Только благодаря тебе я еще жива. Я не пережила бы всего этого без твоей дружбы. Ты дал мне силы сказать Эдварду, что все кончено."

"Белла," сказал он. "Я оставил тебя беззащитной. Я попался в его ловушку."

"Ты не знал," возразила я. "Ты думал, что Виктория собиралась навредить мне."

"Я хотел защитить тебя," ответил он. "Я никогда не позволю им снова причинить тебе боль, но из-за моей глупости он мог…"

"Он ничего мне не сделал," сказала я. "Просто напугал. Могло бы быть намного хуже."

"Хочешь, я отвезу тебя к Роуз и Эсми? Может, тебе нужен женский разговор?"

"Очень заботливо с твоей стороны," сказала я, опустив голову на его плечо. "Может, завтра, но сейчас мне нужен ты и твой уникальный дар."

"Ты и так выглядишь спокойнее," сказал Джас. "Я не манипулировал тобой."

"А тебе не всегда нужно это делать," ответила я. "Ты когда-нибудь успокаивал кого-нибудь просто своим присутствием?"

"Без применения моей силы?"

"Ага!"

"Нет, не думаю. Но с тобой это кажется естественным. Я иногда действительно тобой манипулирую, но порой ты и правда успокаиваешься, когда я просто нахожусь рядом."

"Тогда, думаю, тебе придется быть рядом," сказала я. "Выпускной скоро, мне нужно быть спокойной."

"Личный эмпат к твоим услугам!" улыбнулся он.

"Джаспер?" Я и раньше хотела задать этот вопрос, но списывала все на свое воображение.

"Да, дорогая?"

"А у тебя есть еще какая-нибудь сила?"

"Почему ты спрашиваешь?"

"Ну, иногда, когда мы касаемся друг друга," начала я. "Я чувствую," я замолчала, потому что произносить это вслух было как-то нелепо.

"Электричество?" спросил он.

"Да, очень сильное ощущение! Что это такое?"

"Я не знаю, Белла," сказал Джаспер. "Думаю, это что-то, что связывает нас с тобой."

"Мне нравится эта связь, Джаспер," сказала я. "Я хочу, чтобы у нас была связь."

Джаспер был единственной постоянной в моей безумной жизни. Если бы не он, я бы никогда не пережила всего этого.

"Ты ведь знаешь, что ты сейчас в безопасности?" спросил он.

"Знаю, но ты останешься на ночь?"

"Конечно," улыбнулся он. "Все, что захочешь!"

Я хотела его. Я знала, что у нашей дружбы была какая-то глубинная причина. Сначала мне казалось, что Джасперу просто нужен был друг, но теперь я нуждалась в нем так же, как и он во мне. Первый раз за несколько дней я почувствовала, что все будет хорошо. Пока у меня есть Джаспер, все будет в порядке.

**Эдвард **

Я стоял по ту сторону окна и улыбался. Кажется, Джаспер второй раз за вечер попался в мою ловушку! Влюбленный идиот!

"Почему ты мокрый?" спросила Виктория, обняв меня за талию.

"Незапланированный душ." ответил я. "Рад, что ты вернулась."

"Я сделала, что ты просил," промурлыкала она мне в ухо.

"Сделала," улыбнулся я. "Ты достаточно далеко увела его, чтобы я мог закончить свое дело."

"То есть, я сделала все хорошо?" спросила она, ожидая моего одобрения.

"Очень хорошо!" сказал я. "И за это я подарю тебе путешествие!"

"Мы уезжаем из Форкса?" она обрадовалась. Этот город порядком утомил темпераментную вампиршу. Изначально она появилась здесь, чтобы прикончить меня и Беллу, но после нашей встречи намерения рыжеволосой ведьмы изменились.

"Да, здесь становится как-то слишком... многолюдно!" произнес я, не отрывая глаз от окна Беллы.

"Джаспер с ней наверху," сказала Виктория.

"Он там, где и должен быть," сказал я.

"Я не понимаю!" "А тебе и не нужно понимать. Поверь, я знаю, что делаю."

"Он укусил меня!"

"Что?" я развернулся и посмотрел на нее.

"Прямо сюда!" сказала Виктория и провела пальцами по разорванной блузке.

"Мне жаль!" я покачал головой. "Как не по-джентльменски!"

"Ты же утешишь меня?" ухмыльнулась она, и по ее мыслям я понял, какое именно утешение требовалось ненасытной вампирше. Да и от Беллы я ушел слишком возбужденный, так что ублажить Викторию сейчас было мне лишь в радость.

"Уедем из этого города!" сказал я и взял ее за руку. Остановившись, я в последний раз посмотрел в окно Беллы. Наслаждайся временем с ним, любимая… Это не будет длиться вечно.


	14. Chapter 14

**Белла **

Две недели прошло с инцидента в душе. Первые несколько дней Джаспер ни отходил от меня ни на шаг. Он знал, что я боялась, и всеми возможными средствами давал мне понять, что сможет меня защитить. Мне нравилось его постоянное присутствие рядом, я становилась спокойнее и увереннее, да и просто чувствовала себя лучше. Первые дни после ухода Эдварда страх не покидал меня.

Я постоянно оглядывалась, боясь, что он внезапно появится ниоткуда. Но по прошествии времени я стала успокаиваться, и во многом благодаря Джасперу, даже когда он не использовал свою силу. Порой он давал мне выплакаться, когда было нужно, а порой смешил до колик. А иногда просто сидел со мной, не произнося ни слова. Наверное, он понимал, что мне нужно было просто находиться с ним рядом. Карлайл использовал все связи, чтобы найти Эдварда, но безуспешно.

Даже Элис не знала, куда он исчез. Карлайл позвонил ей, потребовав выложить всю правду, но она и в самом деле не знала. Элис сказала, что в последнее время наблюдать за братом стало гораздо сложнее. Мы поняли, что у Эдварда появился иммунитет к некоторым вампирским способностям. Джаспер тоже говорил, что не мог в последнее время манипулировать братом. В общем, вся эта ситуация не давала мне спокойно жить, но по прошествии времени я начала верить, что Эдвард не собирается возвращаться. Элис тоже не собиралась возвращаться. По словам Розали, которая по иронии судьбы стала моей новой подругой на то время, когда Джаспер не мог быть рядом, Элис нашла себе кого-то на Аляске, и вроде его звали Филип. Я волновалась, что это разобьет Джасперу сердце, но Розали так не думала.

"Джаспера это не волнует," говорила Роуз, колдуя над моей прической.

"Поверь, он уже забыл Элис."

"Она сделала ему больно," сказала я. "Но он все еще любит ее."

"Да," сказала она. "Он всегда будет любить ее, но не так, как раньше. Между ними не было любви уже долгое время. Я знаю, что Элис оставалась бы с Джасом так долго, как могла, а Джас был слишком благороден, чтобы уйти от нее. Это могло бы продолжаться бесконечно."

"Почему ты так уверена?" спросила я. "Они так долго были вместе."

"Потому что я знаю своего брата и знаю, чего он хочет!" ответила она.

"И чего же он хочет?" спросила я, но не успела Роуз ответить, как Джаспер показался на пороге комнаты.

"Я помешал?" сказал он, обращаясь к Розали.

"Ты знаешь, что помешал," сказала она, и у меня возникло ощущение, словно у этих двоих был какой-то тайный разговор, неуловимый для посторонних.

"Ты им сказал?" крикнул Эмметт, вихрем залетев в комнату и закружив брыкающуюся Роуз на руках. Он так страстно впился в ее губы поцелуем, что я невольно покраснела. Джаспер улыбнулся мне, и как только я взглянула в эти золотисто-медовые глаза, я совершенно забыла, что Роуз с Эмметтом тоже находились в комнате. Я отвлекалась каждый раз, когда Джас был рядом. Как будто ничего больше не существовало.

"Сказал нам что?" спросила Роуз, выскользнув из объятий Эмметта.

"Мы достали билеты на ту группу," ответил тот. "Ну, помнишь, ту, где солист – вылитый Джаспер!"

"100 Monkeys?" сказала Роуз. "Ооо, да, точно, тот парень действительно похож на Джаса!"

"Не похож!" буркнул Джаспер.

"Ух ты, мне так нравится их музыка!" сказала я. "Классно, что вы их увидите, ребята!"

"Белла," сказал Джаспер. "Я надеялся, что ты тоже пойдешь с нами. У нас четыре билета!"

"Ой, какая прелесть," хихикнул Эмметт. "Он зовет Беллу на свидание."

"Заткнись," ответил Джас. "Я просто подумал, что Белла захочет пойти с нами за компанию!"

"Да, Эмметт," сказала я. "Друзья могут ходить на концерты."

"Ах, друзья?" не унимался Эмметт. "А все друзья спят в одной кровати?"

"Я не сплю," возразил Джаспер.

"Да, это я знаю, но Белла почему спит?" продолжал Эмметт. "Тебе что, больше нечем ее занять?"

"Угомонись," Джаспера начинали раздражать подколы Эмметта. "Белла, пойдем, я тебе что-то покажу!"

"О чем я и говорю!" прыснул Эмметт, и Роуз расхохоталась вместе с ним. Джас закатил глаза и взял меня за руку, уводя из комнаты.

"Роуз, спасибо тебе за прическу," крикнула я, когда мы уже были на лестнице.

"Извини за Эмметта," сказал Джаспер. "Он ведет себя безобразно."

"Да, все в порядке," ответила я. "Я привыкла."

"Концерт через месяц," сказал он. "Ты пойдешь?"

"Конечно!" ответила я. "Тогда я наверное уже найду работу и у меня будут деньги на билет!"

"Белла," возмутился он. "Каким бы джентльменом я был, если бы позволил тебе заплатить за билет?"

"Но Джаспер," попыталась возразить я.

"Нет," сказал он. "Мне нужно, чтобы ты пошла. Эм и Роуз будут слишком заняты друг другом, и даже не заметят меня."

"Ну, это даже мило в каком-то роде!" сказала я, с завистью вспомнив про их страстный поцелуй в спальне пару минут назад.

"Ревность, Белла?" спросил Джас. "Это еще откуда?"

_Чертов эмпат_! "Эээ, нет," пробормотала я. "Наверное, с твоим даром что-то не так. Я с радостью пойду с тобой на концерт!"

Не знаю, зачем я пыталась врать, ведь он и так прекрасно ощущал мои эмоции.

"А, ну хорошо," сказал Джас, нервно пригладив свои взлохмаченные светлые волосы. Видимо, пытался меня раскусить.

"Ты хотел мне что-то показать?" спросила я, пытаясь перевести тему.

"Хотел," улыбнулся Джас, и я снова забыла, о чем мы вообще говорили до этого. _Он что, ослеплял меня_? Он взял меня за руку и повел в гараж.

"Белла, мы хотели приподнести тебе подарок к окончанию школы!"

"Мы?" уточнила я.

"Ну, я хотел сам тебе это подарить, но Карлайл подумал, что подарок такого размера будет более уместно сделать от всех нас."

"Мне не нужны подарки, Джаспер," сказал я. "Просто уже то, что вы все есть в моей жизни, огромный подарок для меня!"

"Да," сказал он. "Мы знали, что ты это скажешь, но этот подарок необходим. Эсми даже говорила о нем с Чарли!"

"Необходим?" удивилась я. "Да еще и такой, который нужно было улаживать с Чарли? Джаспер, я, правда, не знаю. Звучит, как что-то очень большое."

Он рассмеялся, и когда мы переступили порог гаража, я увидела сверкающий черный SUV, припаркованный там, где раньше стояла машина Эдварда. Я не разбиралась в машинах, но эта выглядела довольно дорого. Мне хватило заметить такой же значок, как на седане Карлайла, чтобы это понять.

"Мерседес?" спросила я.

"Карлайл настоял," улыбнулся Джас.

"Я хотел подарить тебе Порше, но Роуз сказала, что ты не сможешь его водить."

"Наверное, она была права," промямлила я. "Джаспер, я не могу…"

Он прижал палец к моим губам, и по спине пробежал холодок. _Что-то новенькое. _

"Белла, подарок не обсуждается. Мы хотим, чтобы ты его приняла. Это от Карлайла, Эсми, Розали, Эмметта и меня. Пожалуйста, прими его!"

"Ну, мне действительно нужна машина, но не такая экстравагантная. Может, нам лучше найти что-нибудь подержанное?"

"Тебе придется договориться об этом с Карлайлом," хитро улыбнулся Джаспер.

"Ты же знаешь, что я не могу возражать ему. Ты все продумал заранее!"

"Возможно," улыбнулся он, протянув мне ключи. "Но почему бы нам не опробовать подарок и не прокатиться немного?"

Я кивнула, но прежде чем взять ключи, я приподнялась и осторожно поцеловала Джаспера в губы.

Это был мягкий, целомудренный поцелуй, но даже я удивилась, что это сделала. Видимо, Джас тоже. Он сделал шаг назад и опустил глаза в пол. Прекрасно, я его расстроила.

"Джаспер," сказала я. "Прости, я просто хотела поблагодарить тебя за подарок, но я должна понимать, что я человек и совсем не в твоем… вкусе."

"Что?" сказал Джас, но я знала, что он всего лишь пытался быть вежливым, чтобы не ранить мои чувства.

"Я хочу пойти в дом и найти остальных," сказала я, зашагав к двери. "Я хочу поблагодарить их. Мы и потом можем прокатиться!"

Ну почему весь этот день был таким нелепым? Я никогда еще не чувствовала себя так рядом с Джаспером.

"Конечно," улыбнулся он. "Все, что пожелаешь."

"И спасибо еще раз за машину, я в восторге, правда!" сказала я, выходя из гаража.

"Я очень, очень рад!" ответил он.

**Джасп****ер**

Я смотрел ей в спину, когда она забежала назад в дом. Она была смущена и растеряна. _Какого черта только что произошло_? Белла застала меня врасплох этим поцелуем. Шок во мне противостоял инстинкту. Я никогда не целовал людей, но я хотел поцеловать эту девушку. Я просто никак не ожидал первого шага с ее стороны. Мне хотелось дать ей время, чтобы забыть Эдварда, перед тем как плавно перейти к вопросу. Я знал, что поцелуй был для нее не знаком благодарности или дружеским жестом. Я чувствовал это, как и то, что Белла сама удивилась тому, что сделала. Она не собиралась в принципе целовать меня и действовала импульсивно. А потом я ощутил ее отрицание… Не меня, что было бы лучше. Она думала, что я не хочу ее. Дальше от правды она, казалось, не могла уйти. И что мне с этим делать?

Позже тем же вечером я пришел к дому Беллы и встал у ее окна. Две недели прошло с ухода Эдварда, я старался не переусердствовать со своим вниманием. Хотя она почти всегда хотела, чтобы я оставался с ней в комнате и помогал заснуть. Но после сегодняшней неловкой ситуации я не был уверен, должен ли подняться.

"Ты что торчишь снаружи?" спросил Эмметт, когда они с Роуз незаметно подкрались ко мне.

"А вы двое что тут делаете?" спросил я.

"Мы собирались на охоту и почуяли тебя!" ответила Роуз. "Ты разве не остаешься у нее по ночам?"

"Иногда." Я старался казаться равнодушным.

"А Белла говорит," продолжила Роуз. "Что ты проводишь в ее спальне каждый вечер. Что сегодня-то не так?"

"Слушайте, может вам двоим уже пора, а?"

"Послушай, чувак," сказал Эмметт. "Я знаю, она тебе нравится. Хочешь мой совет?"

"Не особо." Ответил я.

"Ну, это не было вопросом. Я все равно скажу, что думаю."

"Очаровательно!" прошипел я. Роуз засмеялась.

"Я не знаю, куда делся твой оптимизм," сказал он. "Но с тех пор, как ты подарил ей машину, ты выглядишь разочарованным."

"Здесь я эмпат," напомнил я брату. "Не надо мне рассказывать, что я чувствую."

"Да, Джаспер," вмешалась Роуз. "Я вижу, как ты смотришь на Беллу. Я не то что бы согласна с этим, но все бывает. И Белла начинает мне нравиться!"

"Ну а как она могла тебе не нравиться?" сказал Эмметт. "Она классная, насколько человек вообще может быть классным, и мы ей нравимся. Людям обычно мы вообще не нравимся."

"Заткнись и дай мне договорить," шикнула она.

"Но я хотел дать ему совет!" захныкал Эмметт.

"Медвежатина!" ответила Роуз, и теперь уже я еле сдержал смех. "Мы все знаем, что твой совет ограничится инструкцией, как забраться Белле под юбку!"

"Твоя правда, мамочка!" ухмыльнулся мне брат.

"Ну ты же хочешь забраться в эти трусики, разве нет?" он коварно задвигал бровями.

"Конечно, он хочет," сказала Роуз. "Но у Джаспера есть терпение, и это именно то, в чем сейчас нуждается Белла. Она только что пережила разрыв с вампиром-садистом, по-любому ей нужно время, нельзя на нее вот так набрасываться."

"Вот именно," согласился я.

"Но тебе нужно дать Белле понять, что ты ее хочешь," сказала Роуз.

"И как я должен это сделать, не могу же я сказать ей о своих чувствах?"

"Ты можешь показать ей свои чувства," сказала Роуз. "Разве это не твой конек?"

"Вы оба не особо помогаете," ответил я. "Может, вам лучше по своим делам все-таки отправиться?"

"Иди к ней." Сказала Роуз. "Она не спит. Она тебя ждет."

"Ладно," вздохнул я. "Если я пойду, вы свалите?"

"Считай, что нас уже нет," сказал Эмметт, подхватив Роуз на плечи, и они унеслись в лес.

"Не за что," прошептала Роуз, когда они уже почти исчезли из виду. Я последовал их совету и забрался в окно Беллы. Чарли был дома, но спал сном младенца. Белла ерзала и ворочалась в кровати и страдала от своей беспомощности.

"Тебе помочь, дорогая?" спросил я.

"Джаспер!" я почувствовал ее радость. "Ты поднялся."

"Ну, как и всегда!" сказал я, запрыгнув на ее кровать и приподнявшись на локте, чтобы смотреть Белле в лицо. Обычно я не лежу с ней в кровати, но сейчас мне было просто жизненно необходимо быть рядом с ней.

"Я думала, ты останешься снаружи сегодня," сказала Белла, прикусив губу. "Но надеялась, что ты придешь."

"Белла," начал я.

"Нет, подожди," сказала она и закрыла мне рот рукой. Как мне нравилось ее прикосновение. Я чувствовал тепло, я чувствовал себя желанным…

"Я хочу извиниться за сегодня."

"Тебе не за что извиняться," возразил я.

"Нет, Джаспер, есть!" Белла отчаянно боролась с нервами, чтобы высказать то, что было на душе.

"Ты очень добр ко мне, и я ценю нашу дружбу. Прости, если я переступила черту. Я не хотела усложнять."

"Что ты имеешь в виду?" спросил я.

"Просто ты хороший друг, и я не хочу казаться жалкой."

"Потому что ты нежно поцеловала меня в губы?"

"Я знаю, что тебе это не понравилось," разочарованно сказала она. "Твое горло наверняка горит от жажды, когда ты со мной, и я не должна была приближаться настолько. Мне нужно было уважать твое личное пространство."

"Ты ошибаешься!" сказал я.

"Что?" "Мое горло горит, когда ты рядом, но с этим я могу справиться." Сказал я.

"Я ценю твою дружбу, но ты зря думаешь, что твой поцелуй мне не понравился."

"О," сказала она и я ощутил… _надежду_? Теперь я был в замешательстве.

"Белла," сказал я. "Я бы предпочел забыть, что случилось сегодня в гараже."

"Да, конечно…" я снова ощутил ее разочарование. Сегодня я ничего не мог сделать правильно.

"Думаю, так будет лучше."

"Нет," шепнул я. "Я всего лишь хотел сказать…" _Это было смешно!_

Я наклонился и нежно прижался к ее губам, возвращая утренний поцелуй. Это прикосновение было чистым и невинным, и мне хотелось бесконечно вот так ощущать тепло ее губ на своих, но я медленно отстранился.

"Я просто хотел ответить."

"Спасибо," румянец залил щеки девушки. "Это было приятно."

Я посмотрел вниз и увидел, что моя рука лежит на ее боку. Наверное, я переместил туда пальцы, пока целовал Беллу. Круговыми движениями я начал пальцем осторожно ласкать обнаженную кожу. Она не возражала. Она была такой теплой и мягкой. Мне хотелось ласкать ее всю, но сейчас это было бы неуместно.

"Итак," промурлыкал я. "Как ты доехала до дома?"

"Ты ехал за мной," сказала Белла. "Ты должен знать."

"Я должен был убедиться, что ты доберешься до дома целая и невредимая," улыбнулся я. "Понравилась тебе машина?"

"Безумно!" улыбнулась она. "И Чарли тоже."

"Он не ворчал, что ты приняла ее?"

"Ворчал," ответила она. "Но он так переживал из-за произошедшего с Эдвардом, и сейчас просто боится, что я сорвусь, как в последний раз."

"Я так не думаю," сказал я. "Ты сильнее этого, Белла. Я чувствую."

"Если бы уехал мой Эдвард," я ощутил укол грусти в нежном сердце Беллы. "Я была бы разбита. Но я рада, что тот Эдвард исчез. Он медленно уничтожал меня. Я никогда не знала, что он выкинет дальше…"

"Я бы этого не допустил." Сказал я. "Если бы мне пришлось забрать тебя и уехать из Форкса, я бы это сделал."

"Ты бы забрал меня?"

"После того случая с твоей рукой я говорил с Карлайлом," сказал меня. "Я бы это сделал, если бы Эдвард решил остаться. Хорошо, что он уехал."

"Думаешь, он вернется?" испуганно спросила Белла.

"Тебе не нужно бояться," сказал я. "Я никогда не позволю ему снова причинить тебе боль."

"Джаспер," сказала она, положив ладонь мне на щеку. "Я сказала Чарли, что есть еще причина, по которой со мной в этот раз все будет хорошо."

Я продолжал рисовать пальцем круги на ее коже и молился, чтобы только она не убирала руку с моего лица. Мне нужно было это прикосновение.

"И что же это за причина?"

"Я сказала ему, что в этот раз у меня есть ты," улыбнулась она.

"Я у тебя есть, Белла." _Больше, чем ты думаешь._


	15. Chapter 15

**Джаспер **

Следующие несколько недель я ощущал себя довольно странно. С каждым днем Белла открывалась мне все больше и больше, и я осознавал, что все в ней мне нравилось. Мне нравилось, как она краснела от каждого моего комплимента, нравилось, как она морщила носик, когда пробовала что-то невкусное. Я любил забираться в ее окно по ночам и смотреть, как неизменный синий топ и шорты облегают прекрасную фигуру в нужных местах. Белла даже не догадывалась, насколько была сексуальна, и именно это привлекало больше всего.

Ей не нужно было маскировать свое тело, ее красота была естественной. Идеальной для меня. Мне нравилась ее человечность, ее чувствительность и забота обо всех, кто был рядом. Я чувствовал, как в Белле зарождались чувства ко мне. Она пока сама не осознавала этого, и если бы не мой дар, я бы, конечно, не заметил знаков. Но чем чаще мы проводили вместе время, тем крепче становились ее чувства. Я любил в ней все… Я просто любил Беллу. За все годы жизни у меня никогда не было отношений, подобных тем, которые я выстраивал с Беллой.

Я немногое помню из своей человеческой эпохи, но вряд ли у меня тогда было время на серьезные отношения с девушкой, а даже если и было, времена были другие, и сами отношения сильно отличались от современных. Когда я стал вампиром, Мария целиком поглотила меня, самым сильным нашим чувством было необузданное желание. Мы не строили отношений, мы просто по большей части занимались сексом. А потом была Элис. Я нуждался в ней, и она знала это. Я любил ее, мы провели вместе много чудесных лет, но я никогда не испытывал с ней чувств, на которые, я знал, я был способен. С Беллой все было совершенно по-новому. Мне нравилось узнавать ее, я хотел узнать о ее жизни все до мельчайших подробностей. А ей так же не терпелось узнать меня. Она столько расспрашивала меня о моем прошлом, вампирском и человеческом. А я рассказывал ей все. То, что помнил из человеческой жизни; как я служил в армии Конфедерации и как я стал вампиром.

Я чувствовал, как восхищалась Белла всем, что я рассказывал. Она не переставала задавать вопросы, не желая упускать ни одной детали, даже самой незначительной. И мне это даже нравилось, с Беллой я переставал стыдиться своего прошлого. Она неосознанно помогала мне поверить и принять тот факт, что ошибки моего новорожденного периода не были моей виной, и что прошлое уже не изменить. Но я и не хотел. Ведь оно помогла мне стать тем, кто я есть сейчас. Роуз и Эмметт продолжали доставать меня, упрекая в заторможенности. Эмметт просто хотел, чтобы я пошел с Беллой дальше, и говорил, что это было просто необходимо нам обоим. Но он считал секс панацеей от всех бед. Роуз не хотела, чтобы я форсировал события. Она никогда не признает этого, но я знал: сестра боялась, что мне снова будет больно. Она знала, что я испытал после ухода Элис, и если бы не дружба с Беллой, я мог бы и не выкарабкаться. Что удивляло нас всех, Роуз начинала привязываться к Белле и не хотела, чтобы ей причинил боль еще и я. Она была в ярости от поведения Эдварда и старалась уберечь Беллу от повторения подобного кошмара, как только могла.

Конечно, я никогда бы не поступил подобным образом. Это просто было невозможно. Прошлым вечером Белла торжественно закончила школу. Мы все присутствовали на церемонии, но отказались пойти на ужин к ней и Чарли. И хотя она больше не общалась с Джейкобом, жертва, принесенная вернувшемуся Эдварду, Чарли до сих пор дружил с Билли, и вечеринку они устраивали вместе с Сью Клируотер. Могу сказать, я ощущал какие-то чувства между Сью и Чарли, но вряд ли они были готовы заявлять о них во всеуслышание. В любом случае, они собирались ужинать с Беллой, и Калленам осталось лишь вежливо отклонить приглашение. Я заметил разочарование Беллы, но знал, что она прекрасно понимала причины нашего отказа. На следующий день я забрал Беллу и повез к себе домой. Я хотел показать ей ручей, который тёк на окраине наших владений. Я знал, что Эдвард никогда не водил ее туда. Это было глубоко в чаще леса, там, куда мы обычно уходили охотиться. В этом уголке царила тишина и умиротворение, и мне казалось, что мы отлично проведем там время. Расстояние было слишком длинным для Беллы, а на машине туда не проехать, так что она, немного поколебавшись, вскарабкалась ко мне на спину, и я ветром понесся по лесу.

Чувствовалось, что спина вампира – не самое любимое средство транспорта юной мисс Свон. Однако, она не жаловалась, и к концу путешествия была расслаблена гораздо больше, чем вначале. Спасибо моим чудесным способностям. Я замедлил бег, когда мы почти уже добрались до места. Белла медленно соскользнула с моей спины. Обернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на нее, я увидел ее помутневший взгляд: бедняга начала падать. Я подхватил ее и отнес к большим бревнам, поваленным вдоль берега. Я сел и усадил Беллу к себе на колени.

"Ты в порядке?" улыбнулся я. Она кивнула.

"Просто после таких путешествий мне нужно несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя."

"Я не знал, что тебе это не нравится," сказал я. "Надо было меня предупредить!"

"Да нет, не то чтобы мне не нравится," улыбнулась она: кровь снова приливала к нежным щекам. "Просто нужно время, чтобы привыкнуть. Этот способ передвижения немного необычен для человека."

"Да," улыбнулся я. "Думаю, ты права. В следующий раз я могу бежать медленнее."

"Нет!" воскликнула она. "Мне нравится скорость, не нужно поблажек."

"Даже не мечтал об этом," сказал я, приподняв Беллу и посадив рядом с собой. Ощутив ее разочарование, я тут же взял мою девочку за руку. Я честно пытался не торопить события, но иногда мне просто невыносимо хотелось быть к ней ближе.

Белла осмотрелась и улыбнулась. "Здесь красиво!" сказала она.

"Я всегда прихожу сюда подумать, когда мне нужно побыть одному," сказал я. "Мне показалось, что тебе здесь должно понравиться."

"Мне очень нравится," сказала она. "Но ты и так это заранее знал."

"Да, собственно, кажется, я уже начинаю тебя узнавать!" ответил я.

"Тебе не надоело со мной нянчиться?"

"Я бы не стал называть это «нянчиться»" сказал я. "Ты это так воспринимаешь?"

"Нет," она помотала головой. "Но мы столько времени проводим вместе в последнее время, и я… " она остановилась и вздохнула, не решаясь договорить.

"Что тебя беспокоит?" спросил я, немного занервничав. Не собиралась ли она сказать, что больше не хочет проводить со мной время?

"Эдвард не вернется," сказала она. "Думаю, мы оба это знаем."

"Мы не знаем наверняка," ответил я, не понимая, как в наш разговор затесался Эдвард.

"Прошло достаточно времени," сказала она. "Не думаю, что я все еще в опасности, так что тебе не нужно проводить столько времени со мной, если ты не хочешь."

"Ты думаешь, единственная причина, по которой я провожу с тобой время, это то, что я хочу тебя защитить?"

"А ты не хочешь?"

"Защищать тебя? Конечно, хочу, но я не меньше хочу просто быть с тобой. Белла, я не могу объяснить, что происходит, но находиться вдали от тебя я не в силах."

"Правда?" удивленно спросила она.

"Этот месяц был одним из лучших за все мое существование," сказал я. "Думаю, ты понимаешь, каким непростым было мое прошлое."

"Понимаю, Джаспер," сказала Белла, сжав мою руку.

"И ты та перемена в моей жизни, которой я очень рад," сказал я. "У меня было слишком много всего плохого и темного, а время, которое я провожу с тобой, дарит мне свет. И я, правда, очень хочу, чтобы так было и дальше."

"Ох," улыбнулась она и выдохнула с облегчением. "Хорошо, потому что я боялась, что ты уйдешь."

Я погладил ее по щеке. "Я не способен уйти от тебя." Белла залилась румянцем.

"Итак, как прошел выпускной?" произнес я, меняя тему. Мне не хотелось торопить события. По крайней мере, я пытался себе это внушить.

"Я думаю, ты и сам знаешь," ответила она. "Сколько их уже у тебя было?"

"Немало," рассмеялся я. "А ты всю церемонию была на удивление спокойна."

"Мне кажется, я знаю, кого стоит поблагодарить за это," улыбнулась она.

"Ну, да, пару раз мне пришлось помочь!" ответил я.

"На что это похоже?" спросила Белла. "Твой дар, он тебе в тягость?"

"Иногда," ответил я. "В начале он очень помогал, когда я натаскивал новорожденных и боролся за территорию, но вообще это очень изматывает, испытывать все эмоции, которые только может чувствовать человек. С возрастом я научился иногда блокировать людей, но это не всегда работает."

"Как ты манипулируешь?" спросила она.

"Ну, мне нужно просто заставить себя испытать какую-то эмоцию, а потом я проецирую ее на кого-то. Это как будто ты подключаешься к другому человеку, и заставляешь его чувствовать то, что чувствуешь сам. Я могу заставить почувствовать все, что угодно. Это очень мощная сила, но я уже не пользуюсь ей так часто. По правде говоря, ты первый человек за долгое время, которым мне случается манипулировать."

"Как это?"

"Мы обычно не контактируем с вашим видом." Улыбнулся я.

"И из-за моей особенной личной слабости, я стараюсь держаться от людей как можно дальше."

"Мне показалось, в последнее время это перестало быть для тебя проблемой." Сказала Белла, придвинувшись ко мне ближе.

"С тех пор как ты появилась в нашей жизни, и я сорвался тогда на твоём Дне Рождения…" Я закрыл глаза и покачал головой, вспомнив, как близок я был к тому, чтобы сделать ей больно.

"Все нормально," подбодрила Белла. "Что изменилось?"

"Ты многое во мне изменила," сказал я. "Я больше не хочу быть тем вампиром." Она улыбнулась.

"Ты хороший человек, Джаспер. И я очень рада, что мы наконец узнаём друг друга."

"Я тоже," ответил я, и внезапно заметил в Белле вспышку любопытства.

"Что?" "Возвращаясь к твоему дару…" сказала она. "Я на себе чувствую, насколько он сильный, но ты только внушал мне спокойствие и погружал в сон. Ты можешь манипулировать всеми эмоциями?"

"Очень многими," ответил я. "Когда я был с Марией, я внушал страх врагам. Когда я пил человеческую кровь, я очаровывал жертв, чтобы они не могли убежать. Я необычайно харизматичен!" подмигнул я.

"Это я заметила," ответила Белла, но я чувствовал, что она все еще хочет меня о чем-то спросить, и ощущал ее внутреннюю борьбу.

"Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе что-то почувствовать, дорогая?"

"О Боже, нет," я ощутил ее смущение. "Мне просто стало интересно, ой, ладно, неважно, это глупости."

"Спрашивай!" подбодрил я.

"Я не знаю, почему я вообще об этом думаю, но ты можешь, ну, то есть, ты способен…"

Я ухмыльнулся ей, когда понял, о чем шла речь. Но я хотел, чтобы она сама задала этот вопрос вслух.

"Могу я что, Белла?" спросил я, нежно погладив тыльную сторону ее запястья большим пальцем. Я знал, Белле это нравилось, и помогало успокоиться. Ну, еще я послал ей немного спокойствия и устранил внутренние препятствия, заставив ее смущение уступить место уверенности. И это сработало, потому что как только Белла взглянула в мои глаза, ее внутренняя битва была завершена.

"Ты можешь довести девушку до оргазма только с помощью своего дара?"

"Конечно, могу," сказал я и, наклонившись к ней, нежно провел кончиком пальца по нижней губе моей красавицы.

"Но что я сам выиграю от этого?"

Она стремительно вышла из непонятного транса, в котором находилась, и закрыла лицо руками. Смущение охватило мою Беллу, это было так мило. Еще одна вещь, которую я любил в Белле.

"Не стесняйся," сказал я, взяв ее руки и убрав их от прекрасного, залитого румянцем лица. "Это естественный вопрос."

"Я не должна была его задавать," сказала она. "Мне не нужно этого знать."

Конечно, не нужно, потому что если мне когда-нибудь представится шанс доставить ей такого рода удовольствие, я не стану использовать свой дар. Я возбудился от одной этой мысли. _Выкинь это из головы немедленно, Уитлок_!

"Белла, ты можешь спрашивать меня, о чем угодно," сказал я. "У меня нет от тебя секретов."

"Я не знаю, что заставило меня спросить тебя об этом. Наверное, любопытство."

"Чудесно," рассмеялся я. "Но, думаю, нам пора возвращаться."

"Уже?"

"Я чувствую, приближается гроза, в воздухе пахнет дождем, и я не хочу, чтобы ты промокла до нитки, так что я должен отвести тебя домой." Сказал я.

"Я подумал, ты могла бы провести этот вечер со мной."

"С радостью," ответила она. "Ты мне почитаешь ту книжку про Гражданскую войну?"

"Да," улыбнулся я, выпрямившись и протянув Белле руку. "Эсми как раз заказывает итальянскую еду из твоего любимого ресторана." Она встала передо мной, и мне так сильно захотелось поцеловать ее. От одной мысли об этом мои мыщцы напряглись, но я не знал, как она отреагировала бы на это, а портить вечер мне совсем не хотелось. Она улыбнулась мне и прикусила нижнюю губу. Я готов был поклясться, что она приободряла меня, но я боялся отпугнуть ее, ведь у меня совсем не было опыта в таком обращении с людьми.

"Готова бежать назад?" Белла кивнула и опустила глаза. _Разочарование_. Определенно, это было разочарование. Это было здорово. Я посадил ее к себе на спину и побежал через лес. Бегать мне нравилось всегда, но это было что-то невероятное. Я любил ощущение ее тела, прижавшегося к моей спине. Она обхватывала мою талию ногами, а руки обвивала вокруг шеи. Но больше всего я любил, когда она клала голову мне на плечо, и наши лица оказывались друг от друга всего лишь в паре дюймов. По дороге я размышлял о том, чтобы поцеловать Беллу. Я взвешивал плюсы и минусы моих действий. Прямо сейчас минусов было не так уж много, ну, или некоторые части тела не хотели, чтобы я принимал минусы в расчет. Но что, если я поцелую Беллу, а ей не понравится? Ну, физически, конечно, ей понравится, потому что мне в этом равных нет, но что если эмоционально она не готова? Я не мог рисковать нашей дружбой. Но что, если она ждала, что я ее поцелую, а я слишком тянул кота за хвост? Вдруг, это ее расстроит? Я взбежал по ступенькам крыльца и влетел в дом. Я отметил какое-то странное чувство, но оно исходило не от Беллы.

Я закрыл дверь, и она соскользнула с моей спины, встав ко мне лицом к лицу. Она обняла мою шею руками, и ее губы оказались внезапно всего лишь в сантиметре от моих. Зачем она искушала меня, когда я и без того был так растерян? Белла пахла восхитительно. Ее дыхание теплом ласкало мои губы, которым оставалось преодолеть всего лишь полдюйма, чтобы коснуться ее нежного, приоткрытого рта. Я ощущал ее нетерпение. Она хотела, чтобы я поцеловал ее. Я видел это в ее взгляде. Я приподнял ее подбородок и наклонился, сократив расстояние между нашими лицами настолько, насколько это возможно. Я смотрел Белле в глаза, пытаясь разглядеть даже самый маленький знак, демонстрирующий, что она не хочет этого, но не находил ничего подобного. Она приоткрыла губы, когда я уже почти прикоснулся к ней, все еще не выпуская ее подбородка. Моя красавица в предвкушении закрыла глаза, но, едва я успел прикоснуться к тёплым губам, как осознание, словно гром среди ясного неба, поразило меня.

"Элис?" воскликнул я. Белла от неожиданности открыла глаза.

"Что?" она выглядела растерянной.

"Извини!" пробормотал я.

"Нет," сказала Белла, поспешно убрав руки с моей шеи. "Конечно, ты все еще любишь Элис. Извини, Джаспер, я не должна была, просто, понимаешь, ты был слишком близко, и я подумала…" Она была смущена и унижена. Это было последнее, что я хотел заставить ее чувствовать.

"Мне нужно идти!"

"Нет!" сказал я, схватив ее за руку. "Я не это имел в виду. Элис здесь, в доме."

"Сейчас?" спросила Белла, и я ощутил импульсы собственничества. Я не понимал, откуда они взялись.

"Да, это неоспоримый факт!" сказал я, показав рукой в сторону прихожей, откуда в этот же момент, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, выпорхнула Элис, остановившись лишь в паре дюймов от нас с Беллой. Не таким я представлял себе сегодняшний вечер.


	16. Chapter 16

**Белла **

На самом деле мне нравилось ехать на спине Джаспера, когда мы неслись по лесу. Я знала, он внушал мне спокойствие, но все равно это было не так, как когда-то с Эдвардом. Словно движения Джаспера были мягче, если это вообще было возможно. В любом случае, я наслаждалась его близостью. Я положила голову ему на плечо и закрыла глаза, пока мы летели сквозь чащу леса. В целом мы провели день прекрасно, но я все еще не могла поверить, что додумалась спросить Джаса, может ли он довести девушку до оргазма лишь с помощью своего дара. Он, наверное, подумал, что я сошла с ума, но мне было любопытно. Я знаю, он почувствовал, как мне стало неловко.

Но я начинала сомневаться, так ли хорошо, что Джаспер знает про все мои чувства и эмоции. С Эдвардом я по крайней мере могла спокойно прятать свои мысли, а с Джаспером я все время как на ладони. Меня тянуло к нему все больше и больше, и понимала, что мои чувства к нему уже вышли за пределы дружбы. Но я не была уверена, что Джасу это было нужно, и не хотела навязываться, но чем больше времени мы проводили вместе и чем больше мы сближались, тем больше мне хотелось зайти с ним дальше.

Когда мы приблизились к дому, мне в голову пришла неожиданная мысль – а что, если Джаспер не собирался делать первый шаг потому, что мое сердце, по его мнению, все еще было отдано Эдварду? В какой-то части это было так, но я знала, что Эдвард, с которым я собиралась провести вечность, безвозвратно ушел, и даже если от моего Эдварда что-то осталось, это что-то все еще развлекалось с Викторией. Ни под каким предлогом я не стану больше с ним спать. Я всегда буду любить старого Эдварда, но сейчас я уже свыклась с мыслью, что все кончено, в последние недели я неплохо справлялась. И во многом, разумеется, благодаря Джасперу. Джаспер взбежал по ступенькам и влетел в дом. Мне так не хотелось выпускать его из своих рук.

Его аромат сводил меня с ума. Он пах корицей и только что опавшими листьями. Осень была моим любимым временем года, и Джаспер напоминал мне о ней. Когда он закрыл дверь, я соскользнула с его спины и встала лицом к нему. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло, но я чувствовала это непреодолимое желание поцеловать его. Я думала об этом весь день, и момент сейчас был как раз подходящий. Я обвила шею Джаса руками и приподнялась на цыпочках, приблизившись так, что наши губы почти соприкасались. Мне не нужен был полноценный поцелуй, особенно, если Джас был к этому не готов. В крайнем случае мне было бы достаточно просто прижаться к нему губами ненадолго. Просто попробовать на вкус… Мы были так близки, что я чувствовала кожей его прохладное дыхание. По спине пробежали мурашки, и теплая волна образовалась в низу моего живота. Я переживала, что Джас оттолкнет меня, но в то же время сердце сладко трепетало от мысли, что он может ответить на поцелуй. Я хотела этого и надеялась, что Джаспер это понимает. Он осторожно приподнял мой подбородок и наклонился ко мне. Я издала едва слышный стон и приоткрыла губы, приглашая его. Он наклонился еще ближе, не убирая руки с моего подбородка. Я закрыла глаза в ожидании, что Джас сделает первый шаг. Было так тихо, казалось, я ждала этого момента целую вечность, как вдруг острая боль пронзила мою грудь. _Он произнес это имя._ Она была последним человеком, о котором я думала в эту секунду, но для Джаспера, видимо, все обстояло иначе.

"Элис?" воскликнул он, и внутри все упало. Я молниеносно открыла глаза.

"Что?" Я не могла поверить, что он вспомнит об Элис сейчас; это было нелепо, если только он все еще не надеялся вернуть ее. Боже, я была такой дурой! Он был так добр ко мне, а я напридумывала себе невесть что!

"Прости," тихо сказал Джаспер, но я не хотела, чтобы он жалел меня.

"Нет," сказала я, поспешно убрав руки с его шеи. "Конечно, ты все еще любишь Элис. Прости, Джаспер, я не должна была думать, что ты тоже можешь этого хотеть, то есть, ты был так близко, и я просто подумала…" Я чувствовала себя раздавленной. Как я могла так с ним поступить?

"Мне нужно идти." Я не могла смотреть в его полные сожаления глаза.

"Нет," сказал Джаспер и схватил меня за руку. "Я не это имел в виду. Элис в доме."

"Прямо сейчас?" спросила я. Что она делала здесь сейчас? Она бросила его и не собиралась возвращаться. Она нашла кого-то еще, так что же ей было здесь нужно? Он не принадлежал ей. О чем я думала? Она была моим другом; они оба были.

"Да, это неоспоримый факт," сказал он, показав рукой в сторону прихожей, откуда тут же показалась Элис, изящно остановившись прямо перед нами.

"Белла," улыбнулась она, заключив меня в объятия, но Джаспер не выпускал мою руку. Это было так неудобно. Мне казалось, что я делаю что-то нехорошее.

"Я скучала по тебе." Я выскользнула из объятий Элис и отступила назад, уткнувшись в Джаспера. Он был напряжен. Я повернулась и улыбнулась ему, показывая, что я здесь и все в порядке. Я повернулась и улыбнулась.

"Элис," сказала я. "Вот это сюрприз."

"Ну," сказала она. "Я хотела поздравить тебя с выпускным. И у меня есть для тебя подарок! Он в спальне у Джаспера." Джаспер напряженно усмехнулся.

"Любопытное место для передачи подарков Белле," сказал он. "Зачем ты здесь?"

"Я хотела поговорить с Карлайлом об Эдварде." Сказала она. "Я хотела убедиться, что он верит, что я не знаю, где Эдвард. И что ты тоже веришь."

"Я знаю, ты говоришь правду," сказал он. "Но это не извиняет тебя за то, что ты знала перед тем, как уехать."

"Ты знала, что случится с Эдвардом?" спросила я. "Почему ты мне не сказала?"

"Я не знала, что он изменится настолько," ответила Элис.

"Почему ты уехала?" спросила я.

"Белла," сказала она. "Мне нужно поговорить с Джаспером."

"Что бы ты ни хотела мне сказать, можешь говорить при Белле," сказал он. "У меня нет от нее секретов."

Но я видела, что Элис хотела остаться с ним наедине.

"Джаспер, все в порядке," сказала я. "Думаю, вам с Элис есть, что обсудить. У вас остались еще нерешенные вопросы, и тебе стоит с ними разобраться."

"Я и так с ними разбираюсь," сказал Джас, и я поверила ему. Хотя и не хотела, чтобы у него на самом деле оставались нерешенные вопросы…

"Поговори с Элис," сказала я. "Я хотела поговорить с Карлайлом. Он ведь наверху?"

"Да," ответил он. "Ты заболела?"

"Нет," улыбнулась я. "Я в порядке. Думаю, он может мне кое в чем помочь."

"Ты уверена?" спросил Джас, и я видела, как он заволновался.

"Абсолютно," улыбнулась я. "Элис, была рада тебя видеть. Ты останешься?"

"Нет," улыбнулась она. "Я уеду, как только поговорю с Джаспером. Я позвоню тебе." Это было так неловко. Я не сделала ничего плохого, но не могла избавиться от чувства вины.

"Я буду ждать тебя наверху," сказала я Джасперу.

**Джаспер **

_Так, и зачем Белле нужен был Карлайл_? Она отпустила мою руку и направилась к лестнице.

"Прости, Джас," сказала Элис. "Я, очевидно, перегнула палку, стремясь не торопить события."

"Думаешь?" вздохнул я. "Чего ты хочешь?" я был так близок к тому, чтобы поцеловать Беллу, что сейчас мучился просто невероятно, и помешавшая мне Элис была прекрасной мишенью для моего гнева.

"Ты не должен злиться на меня," сказала она. "Я сделала то, что была должна." Она пыталась защищаться.

"Ты ушла без объяснений. Ты знала, что я буду сближаться с Беллой, но почему ты не могла просто сказать мне об этом?"

"Я тебе уже говорила, что я не знала, что происходит, но теперь вижу, что ты будешь с Беллой. Я сказала тебе, что твои действия станут ответом на действия Эдварда. Белла нуждалась в тебе, и если бы я осталась, ты бы не сблизился с ней."

"То есть," сказал я. "Я должен поверить, что ты уехала ради Беллы. Ты так просто взяла и передала меня другой девушке?"

"Ты немного передергиваешь, но я сделала это ради тебя," ответила Элис, взяв меня за руку.

"Между нами все шло не так. И уже довольно давно. Я знаю, что ты это чувствовал." Я кивнул. "Я уезжала не с целью, чтобы ты сблизился с Беллой, просто что-то мучило и изводило меня. Я чувствовала, что ты мне больше не принадлежишь."

"Итак, ты нашла себе кого-то?" Я смотрел сквозь нее, стараясь казаться безразличным, но разве мог я не переживать? Я больше не хотел быть с Элис, но то, что она так быстро смогла переключиться, задевало меня. Да, я влюблялся в Беллу, но я приходил к этому постепенно, это не было каким-то внезапным решением. А Элис нашла Филиппа буквально сразу.

"Все было не так, Джаспер," возразила она. "У меня уже несколько лет были видения с Филиппом, я просто не понимала их значения. Я не из-за него оставила тебя. Я вообще удивилась, когда встретила его на Аляске."

"Почему он не с тобой?"

"Он кочевник," сказала она. "Он, скажем так, не придерживается диеты Карлайла, и вряд ли его появление рядом с Беллой прошло бы без последствий."

"Не могу не согласиться," сказал я. "Но как ты могла связаться с тем, кто питается кровью людей?"

"Мне это не в новинку," улыбнулась Элис.

"Но зная все мучения, которые ты вынесла, когда боролась со мной, зачем ты снова идешь на это?"

"Потому что я навязала тебе этот образ жизни насильно, и даже несмотря на то, что, как мне кажется, тебе это действительно идет на пользу, я не хочу лишать Филиппа свободы выбора. Точно так же, как и ты не ждешь от Питера и Шарлотты, что они станут вегетарианцами."

"Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь," сказал я.

"У меня стали появляться видения, в которых ты и Белла вместе," улыбнулась Элис, и я почувствовал, как счастлива она была.

"Хочешь, я тебе про них расскажу?"

"Нет," сказал я. "Я все делаю, как надо, и однажды я все увижу сам."

"Понимаю," ответила она. "Но Белла боится."

"Боится чего?"

"Увидишь," ответила Элис. "Ты все узнаешь, когда придет время. Просто наберись терпения. Все срастется со временем."

"Эдвард?" поморщился я.

"Он вообще не появляется в моих видениях, он совсем пропал. Как будто его никогда и не существовало."

"Он очень даже существует," сказал я. "И если он когда-нибудь появится в твоем видении, немедленно позвони мне. Даже если он в тысячах километров от Форкса. Я не могу рисковать безопасностью Беллы. Он с ней не закончил."

"Карлайл говорит то же самое," с тоской ответила Элис. Я ощутил мучившую ее боль от потери брата. "Джас, я обещаю, если я увижу его, я сразу позвоню тебе. Я не хочу, чтобы Белла страдала, и знаю, что ты самый надежный человек из всех, с кем она могла бы быть."

"Я не позволю ему снова причинить ей боль," сказал я, и воспоминание о том, как я повелся на уловку Виктории и рисковал жизнью Беллы в тот вечер, заставило меня содрогнуться.

"Белле очень повезло," улыбнулась Элис, и я ощутил едва заметное сожаление, исходившее от нее.

"Это я счастливчик," сказал я.

"Элис?"

"Да?"

"Спасибо за то, что ушла," сказал я. "Если бы ты этого не сделала, я бы так и не понял, что…" я замолчал. Я не хотел быть бесчувственным и бестактным.

"Что полюбил Беллу," договорила за меня Элис. "Я уже знаю это, но вам обоим нужно осознать и принять это." Она наклонилась и поцеловала меня в щеку.

"Прости, что сделала тебе больно, но когда-нибудь ты еще скажешь мне за это спасибо." Элис развернулась, чтобы уйти, но я схватил ее за руку.

"Будь осторожна с Филиппом. Может, мы больше и не вместе, но я все равно волнуюсь за тебя."

"Я тоже люблю тебя, Джас," сказала она и, высвободив свою руку, открыла дверь. "Пришла пора нам обоим найти свое счастье."

Я смотрел, как она удалялась от дома, и впервые за последнее время я почувствовал облегчение. Конечно, до полного примирения с уходом Элис было еще далеко, но, по крайней мере, я начинал понимать ее мотивы. Я слышал, как Белла пошла в мою комнату и стала дожидаться меня. Я взбежал по ступенькам и открыл дверь. Она не услышала, как я вошел. Она сидела на моей кровати с закрытыми глазами, прислонившись к подушкам. Я чувствовал, как расслаблена и довольна была моя красавица. Может, разговор с Карлайлом сделал свое дело. Она прижала к лицу мою подушку, и, глубоко вдохнув, изо всех сил обняла ее.

"Дорогая, бросай подушку, вот он я, настоящий!" сказал я, поддразнивая ее.

"Джаспер!" Белла подскочила. Я забрался к ней и сел, откинувшись на спинку кровати, и посадил Беллу себе между ног, прижав к груди и обняв за талию. Уткнувшись носом в ее волосы, я совершенно растворился в этом волшебном аромате. Она была такая теплая и мягкая, что в голову невольно лезли мысли о том, каково это, целиком погрузиться в ее тепло. Возбуждение давало о себе знать, и чтобы Белла не догадалась об этом, мне пришлось немного подвинуться.

"Все в порядке?" спросила она.

"Конечно," сказал я, надеясь, что не выдал себя. "Почему ты спрашиваешь?"

"Прости," сказала она. "Я не собиралась тебя пытать, просто я волновалась за тебя и Элис."

"Ах, да," ответил я. "Что ты, ты не пытаешь. Думаю, теперь я лучше понимаю, почему она уехала."

"Это хорошо," ответила Белла. "И с этим все нормально?"

"Более чем," произнес я и начал сзади целовать ее шею. Я не думал, я просто действовал.

Она наклонила голову вбок, опустив ее мне на плечо, открывая нежную кожу. Я продолжил целовать ее, плавно лаская губами ухо, шею, подбородок.

"Джаспер," прошептала Белла. Я чувствовал, как сильно она меня хотела. Она выскользнула из моих объятий и в мгновение ока встала передо мной на колени, опустив руки мне на грудь и наклонившись вплотную к моему лицу. Я запустил пальцы в густые каштановые волосы и нежно притянул красавицу к себе. Как только наши губы соприкоснулись, я мгновенно почувствовал ту самую вспышку, которая пронеслась по моему телу и заставила меня почувствовать себя живым так явственно, как никогда. Белла приоткрыла губы и я медленно проскользнул языком в ее рот. Я хотел попробовать ее на вкус. Она была так сладка. Мы начали целоваться медленно и нежно, но спустя пару секунд наши общие желания и нужды взяли верх. Белла нетерпеливо скользнула руками вверх и вниз по моей груди, а потом обвила мою шею. Я выпустил ее волосы и осторожно опустил мою красавицу на подушки, не отстраняясь ни на секунду от ее прекрасных губ. Я расположился сверху, пытаясь не забыть, что нужно держать себя в руках и контролировать ситуацию. Белла была такой нежной и ранимой, одно неверное движение и я мог навредить ей. Но она, казалось, совершенно об этом не задумывалась, когда изо всех сил пыталась притянуть меня к себе. Я ощущал ее непреодолимое желание и чувствовал запах ее возбуждения. Это сводило с ума. Это было слишком для Беллы, слишком стремительно, слишком быстро. Я прервал поцелуй и дал ей несколько секунд, чтобы отдышаться, и перекатился на бок. Она повернулась ко мне лицом и улыбнулась.

"Я весь день ждал, чтобы сделать это," сказал я, играя пальцами верхней пуговицей ее рубашки.

"Я весь день ждала, что ты это сделаешь," сказала она. "И я рада, что ты сделал."

"Уверена, Белла?" спросил я, расстегнув две верхних пуговицы, обнажая краешек белого кружевного бюстгалтера. Я нежно ласкал губами ее ключицу, неторопливо опускаясь к самому основанию шеи. И снова я не думал, я просто действовал.

"Джаспер," прошептала она, и я чувствовал, как ее разум начал сдаваться. Белла хотела этого, но в этом желании неведомым образом переплетались страх и тревога. Я хотел заменить эти эмоции на более подходящие, но я знал, что не имел на это право. Не в этой ситуации. Я продолжил целовать ее шею, ласково поглаживая мягкую грудь. От моего прикосновения нежный сосок затвердел, и я не мог ничего поделать с желанием прикоснуться к нему языком. Но как только я дотронулся губами до ее груди, Белла остановила меня, упершись руками мне в плечи.

"Джаспер, нет," сказала она и села. Я поднялся и обхватил ее лицо руками.

"Извини," сказал я и тут же почувствовал, как мучилась моя красавица.

"Я хочу близости с тобой," сказала она. "Я хотела, чтобы ты поцеловал меня, но я…" она опустила глаза, и вихрь сомнений, охвативших ее, вынудил меня применить свой дар, послав немного спокойствия.

"Посмотри на меня," подбадривал я. "Ничего страшного, если ты не готова на большее, чем просто поцелуи. Я буду стараться не торопиться, но я вампир, и мы обычно все делаем импульсивно. Это все ново для меня."

"Что ты имеешь в виду?" Растерялась Белла. "Я не имею в виду, что секс для меня что-то новое," улыбнулся я, нежно поцеловав ее в губы.

"Просто я привык завершать все начатое. Раньше мне никогда не приходилось останавливаться."

"Да?" пробормотала Белла, она чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке.

"Не смущайся," пытался успокоить я. "Я буду ждать, пока ты не будешь готова."

"И ничего, если я еще не готова?" спросила она.

"Я бы больше переживал, если бы ты была," сказал я. "Мы оба сейчас восстанавливаемся от ран, Белла, но мы можем пройти через это вместе."

"Я хочу быть больше, чем просто твоим другом, Джаспер. Я хочу с тобой большего." Я закрыл глаза и медленно повторил про себя ее слова. _Я хочу с тобой большего…_

"Это именно то, что чувствую я," сказал я. "Я хочу с тобой всего." Белла села ко мне на колени. Я гладил ее по волосам, нежно прижимая к себе. Я бы мог сидеть так вечно, но с кухни раздавались звуки, напоминающие, что Эсми готовила для Беллы ужин.

"Думаю, Эсми уже вернулась с твоим ужином," сказал я. "Ты голодна?"

"Да," ответила Белла и еще сильнее прижалась к моей груди. "Но я не хочу шевелиться."

"Ты обещала провести со мной вечер. Как насчет провести со мной всю ночь?"

"Джаспер, я…" она запаниковала.

"Нет," улыбнулся я, поцеловав Беллу в макушку. "Я просто хочу, чтобы ты спала в моей кровати сегодня. Хочу обнимать и целовать тебя всю ночь в этой кровати."

"А," покраснела она. "Я бы с радостью. К тому же, у Чарли сегодня дежурство, так что я могу написать ему смс, что проведу ночь у Роуз."

"Чудесно!" Я поднялся и протянул ей руку.

"А ты одолжишь мне футболку?" Внутри меня все замерло при мысли о Белле, которая будет спать, прижавшись ко мне в одной лишь моей футболке. "Конечно, " улыбнулся я. "Все, что тебе нужно."

"Мне нужен ты," она приподнялась и поцеловала меня в шею.

"Пойдём," улыбнулся я, и мы вышли в холл. Нужно было уйти из спальни на кухню, там будет более безопасно нам обоим. По крайней мере, я так думал сначала. А потом начал думать о том, что мог бы сделать с моей Беллой на кухонном столе. И это называется мы всего лишь пару минут целовались? Как я вообще собирался держать себя в руках?! Боже мой… Кажется, прелюдия станет настоящей пыткой!


	17. Chapter 17

**Белла **

Я замерла рядом со шкафом, отчаянно пытаясь сообразить, в чем же пойти на этот концерт. С момента нашего первого с Джаспером поцелуя прошло несколько недель, и фактически это было наше первое свидание. Каждый раз, когда я думала об этом парне, внутри все замирало, а коленки предательски подкашивались. А что творилось со мной, когда он меня целовал! Я совершенно теряла контроль над своим телом и готова была отдать каждую частичку себя в полное распоряжение Джаса. Но потом неотвратимо наступал момент, когда реальность все-таки пробивалась сквозь пелену страсти, и мне приходилось останавливаться, не позволяя нам зайти дальше.

Кажется, Джаспер понимал, что я не была готова, но я знала, что причина оставалась для него загадкой. Он не давил на меня, но и без этого мне с каждым разом было все сложнее держать себя в руках. Но это было необходимо. Для нас обоих. Пока я вертелась перед шкафом и обдумывала возможные варианты, пришла смс от Розали. Вот уж кто в сложившейся ситуации удивил меня больше всех. Меньше всего я ожидала, что с развитием отношений с Джасом я найду в ней подругу. Но наше сближение радовало меня несказанно. Она всегда выслушивала меня, старалась поддержать советом. Она сочувствовала мне после всего, что случилось с Эдвардом, и очень по нему скучала, хотя никогда и не показывала своих эмоций. Роуз тоже мечтала вернуть прежнего, хорошего Эдварда.

_Белла, Надень джинсовую юбку и коричневый топик и какие-нибудь босоножки под это всё. Джаспер не устоит. _

_До скорой встречи!_

_ Роуз _

Я вздохнула. Хотела ли я дразнить Джаспера? Разве это честно, наряжаться в соблазнительную одежду, если на следующий шаг я все равно пойти не готова? Телефон снова завибрировал.

_Мы уже едем, Эмм ждать не будет, так что одевайся! _

Ну, если за рулем Эмметт, значит, они уже были у моего дома, поэтому я, не мешкая, схватила юбку и топик и побежала в ванную. Мне хотелось выглядеть хорошо рядом с Джасом. И где-то через пять минут раздался стук в дверь. Я тут же побежала открывать, потому что знала: за дверью стоит Он. Открыв дверь, я широко улыбнулась. Джаспер в мгновение ока притянул меня к себе и медленно, нежно поцеловал в губы. Если бы меня сейчас спросили, как меня зовут, вряд ли я нашлась бы, что ответить. Поцелуй был невообразимо прекрасен, и Джаспер знал, как он на меня подействовал. Я поняла это, когда, отстранившись, увидела хитрую улыбку на его совершенном лице.

"Извини," сказал он. "Но я мечтал это сделать весь день."

"Можешь целовать меня, когда хочешь," ответила я. Джас окинул меня взглядом и взял за руку.

"Выглядишь потрясающе," сказал он. "Как я теперь смогу сосредоточиться на концерте?"

"Роуз сказала, что тебе понравится этот наряд," смутилась я.

"Белла," улыбнулся он. "Ты понравишься мне в любой одежде и вообще без нее." Не успела я сообразить, что ответить, как Эмметт нетерпеливо начал гудеть на всю улицу.

"Эй, ну поехали! Я не хочу опоздать!" Джаспер закатил глаза, и нам пришлось пойти к машине.

"У нас куча времени," сказал он, не скрывая раздражения от вмешательства брата.

"Стягиванием одежды с Беллы займешься после концерта," улыбнулся Эмметт в зеркало заднего вида.

"Заткнись," оборвала его Роуз. "Ты здорово выглядишь, Белла. Рада, что ты последовала моему совету."

"Я тоже рад," сказал Джаспер, прижавшись губами к моей шее. Я почувствовала между ног уже знакомое тепло. Джас остановился и улыбнулся, поняв, какое воздействие на меня оказывают его простые прикосновения. Он положил руку на внутреннюю часть моего бедра, ледяным касанием облегчая страдания моего разгоряченного тела. Я глубоко вдохнула, поняв, что вечер обещает быть очень, очень долгим.

Концерт был великолепным, и мы просто потрясающе проводили время. Наши места были совсем рядом со сценой, и лидер группы даже улыбнулся мне пару раз. И каждый из этих раз у меня возникало чувство, что Джасперу это не по душе, потому что он сразу притягивал меня к себе еще ближе и крепко обнимал меня за талию. Я не возражала. Мне даже нравился Джаспер-собственник. Он был так очарователен, когда ревновал! Мы сели в машину, и Эмметт тут же начал отрываться на нас.

"Эй, Джаспер," съязвил он. "Певец, ну, тот, который на тебя еще похож, по-моему, он запал на нашу Беллу!"

"Чушь, Эмметт," ответил Джас. "Он не похож на меня."

"Он похож, на самом деле!" вмешалась Роуз. "И Эмметт, не думай, что я не заметила, каким оскалом ты одарил того парня, когда он улыбнулся мне!"

"Второй раз он уже не посмотрел!" улыбнулся Эмм. "Или я ошибаюсь?" Роуз и Эмметт продолжали подкалывать друг друга на переднем сидении, а я не могла выкинуть из головы мысль, что этих двоих ждет сегодня ночью настоящий, феерический секс. Из моих раздумий меня вырвал Джаспер, положив руку мне на ногу, как раз там, где начиналась юбка, снова принеся долгожданную прохладу едва успевшей остыть коже. Я повернулась и улыбнулась моему принцу. Я наклонилась и прижалась к обжигающим прохладным губам. Джаспер запустил свободную руку мне в волосы и притянул к себе так близко, как мог, не давая мне залезть к нему на колени. От этого движения его рука, покоившаяся на моей ляжке, скользнула еще выше, замерев там, где заканчивались мои трусики. Я уже была возбуждена до невозможности, а Джаспер только и сделал, что легонько поцеловал меня. Чем ближе мы подъезжали к дому, тем отчаяннее и безумнее становился наш поцелуй. Должно быть, Джаспер почувствовал, как машина сбросила скорость, потому что он нашел в себе силы и оторвался от меня, улыбнувшись так нежно, как мог только он. Боже, когда-нибудь эта улыбка меня погубит! Никто и никогда не влиял на меня так, как этот мужчина. Конечно, я часто таяла, когда Эдвард целовал меня, но с Джаспером все было гораздо более страстно и неподконтрольно разуму. И я знала, почему. С Эдвардом я знала, что он в любую минуту может закрыться и отстраниться, а Джаспер не стал бы останавливаться никогда. Он излучал сексуальность непрерывно, когда мы были вместе, и это делало его еще более желанным в моих глазах.

"Ладно, голубки," сказал Эмметт. "Пора вылезать."

"Хорошо, что у нас нет твоего дара!" сказала Роуз, повернувшись и посмотрев на Джаса. "Это необузданное желание наверняка сводит тебя с ума."

"Ты даже не догадываешься, насколько!" ответил Джаспер и посмотрел в сторону моего дома.

"Чарли?"

"Он на ночном дежурстве," ответила я. "Хочешь зайти?"

"Конечно, хочет!" прыснул Эмметт. "И не только к тебе домой." Я собралась ответить, но Джаспер прикрыл мой рот рукой.

"Все равно не выиграешь, дорогая, так что даже не начинай."

"Увидимся завтра," крикнула я Роуз. Джаспер выбрался из машины и открыл дверь раньше, чем я успела произнести «пока».

"Развлекайтесь," крикнул Эмметт и, вдавив в пол педаль газа, выехал на дорогу так быстро, что от колес на повороте полетели искры.

"Извини за Эмметта," сказал Джаспер и открыл входную дверь моим ключом.

"Да, ничего страшного," улыбнулась я. "Я уже привыкла."

Мы вошли и сели на диван.

"Спасибо, что пригласил меня на концерт. Я отлично провела время."

"Я был безумно рад, что ты пошла," ответил он. "Прости, я все время тебя трогал, но ты такая красивая, что вряд ли я смогу себя сдерживать."

"Мне нравится, когда ты меня трогаешь," сказала я, забравшись к нему на колени.

"Ну, тогда я могу оказать тебе эту услугу совершенно бесплатно," промурчал он, притянув меня ближе к своему лицу. "Твой вкус будет играть на моем языке всю ночь."

"Мммм," простонала я. Джаспер приподнял меня, и теперь я практически сидела на нем верхом. Я чувствовала его возбуждение своей разгоряченной кожей. Я молилась, чтобы он не понял, насколько я завелась от этих простых прикосновений.

**Джаспер **

Я знал, как сильно она этого хотела. Я чувствовал ее возбуждение еще в машине, а теперь оно усилилось вдвойне, вынуждая мою принцессу тереться о меня, невольно создавая то движение, которого не хватало нам обоим. Не то чтобы мне не нравилась агрессивная сторона в Белле, просто я не понимал этого. Благодаря своему дару, я прекрасно чувствовал степень ее возбуждения. Когда она была со мной, все стены и замки рушились, но каждый раз, как только мы подходили к определенному моменту, Белла снова полностью закрывалась. Я знал, что ей нужно было дать время прийти в себя, и не хотел форсировать события, но наше обоюдное сексуальное напряжение буквально сводило меня с ума. Я боялся, что в какой-то момент просто не смогу больше сдерживаться. Забравшись под тонкую ткань ее топика, я взял в руки ее мягкую грудь. Белле это, видимо, понравилось, потому что в это мгновение она изо всех сил прижалась ко мне, давая ощутить свое возбуждение и желание. Если она будет продолжать в таком духе, я за себя не отвечаю!

"Белла," простонал я. "Ты сводишь меня с ума."

"Джаспер," прошептала она, ощутив на своих губах мой прохладный язык. "С тобой так хорошо." Продолжая ёрзать у меня на коленях, Белла запустила пальцы в мои волосы, периодически отчаянно сжимая их. Я потянул за край ее майки и быстро стянул с моей красавицы мешавшую деталь одежды. Губами я прильнул к груди Беллы, лаская затвердевший сосок языком сквозь кружевную почти прозрачную ткань. Конечно, с большим удовольствием я прикоснулся бы к обнаженной коже, но боялся, что в таком случае Белла придет в себя и отстранится. Я пробежался языком по соску, а затем нежно обхватил его губами. Желание Беллы достигло уровня, о существовании которого я никогда даже не подозревал. Я принялся ласкать вторую грудь, вкладывая в прикосновения всю свою любовь, нежность и страсть. Легкие покусывания заставили Беллу закричать, забывшись в ощущениях. Я уже почти готов был сорваться, и чтобы избежать ненужных проблем, решил взять небольшой брейк. Я поднял ее и посадил на диван, а сам расположился на коленях на полу аккурат между ног моей красавицы. Прохладным пальцем я медленно провел по ее разгоряченной коже от шеи до самого низа живота. Белла вздрогнула, когда моя рука прикоснулась к горячей коже, скрытой лишь тонким кружевом белья. Она закрыла глаза и откинула голову назад.

"Я хотел прикоснуться к тебе в машине," прошептал я. "Я чувствовал, как ты возбуждена, как ты завелась от одного только поцелуя." Я скользнул пальцем под кружево ее трусиков и прикоснулся к разгоряченной, жаждущей ласки коже.

"Ах," на выдохе вскрикнула моя Белла и дёрнулась, словно умоляя проникнуть глубже.

"Я знаю, что я с тобой делаю, Белла," сказал я, "А знаешь ли ты, что ты делаешь со мной?" И как только эти слова были произнесены, Белла напряглась. Выпрямившись, она отодвинула от себя мою руку.

"Мы не можем," сказала она, быстро подняв свою майку с пола.

"Скажи мне, чего ты боишься?" спросил я.

"Чарли скоро придет," сказала она, но дело было не в этом. "Будет неловко, если он застукает нас в такой ситуации." Белла снова натянула топик.

"Прости, я зря так завела тебя."

"Почему ты меня обманываешь?" Она обхватила мое лицо ладонями.

"Я не обманываю," улыбнулась она. "Просто еще не время."

Интересно, а когда-нибудь вообще для этого будет «время», по ее мнению?

"Я не причиню тебе вреда," сказал я.

"Я не о себе волнуюсь," пробормотала Белла.

"Что?" "Джаспер," сказала она. "Это все слишком быстро. Мне просто нужно еще немного времени." Разве я мог спорить с этим?

"Ты уверена, что это единственная причина?"

"Да," улыбнулась она и нежно поцеловала меня. "Когда я с тобой, я теряю контроль над собой, но я не хочу сделать что-то, что поставит наши отношения под угрозу."

"Я никуда не ухожу," ответил я. "Я буду ждать столько, сколько потребуется."

"Ты вернёшься, когда Чарли заснёт?" Белла прикусила губу, я чувствовал, как она занервничала.

"После того, что случилось, я пойму, если тебе нужен перерыв."

"Ты от меня так легко не избавишься, сладкая," ответил я. "Я быстренько пробегусь, подышу свежим воздухом, а потом вернусь, не успеешь глаза закрыть даже!"

"Спасибо," улыбнулась Белла. "Мне нравится засыпать в твоих руках." Минут двадцать я бегал, а потом решил отправиться домой и принять холодный душ. Забавно, наверное, для вампира, но мне необходимо было как-то отвлечься от мыслей о невозможности снять сексуальное напряжение так, как этого хотел я. Я не возражал, я понимал, что Белле нужно было время, но я чувствовал, что за ее страхом кроется что-то еще. Что-то, что она боялась со мной обсуждать. Я шел в свою комнату, когда меня окликнул Эмметт. Он сидел в своей комнате на стуле, положив ноги на край кровати.

"Где Роуз?" спросил я. "Отмокает в ванной," ухмыльнулся он. "Готовится к четвертому заходу!"

"Оййй," поморщился я. "Мне это знать необязательно."

"А, я понял," сказал Эмметт. "Ты бесишься, потому что тебе не удалось оказаться в Белле. Она снова тебя отшила."

"Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты о ней отзывался с уважением, если не возражаешь," буркнул я. "Она же леди."

"Готов поспорить, эта леди может быть порядочной стервочкой!" рассмеялся он. "Все они могут, знаю я их."

"Я пойду приму душ и пойду обратно к ней," сказал я.

"Погоди," сказал он. "Я хочу помочь тебе."

"Не стоит!"

"Ну, почему ты не можешь послать ей звериную дозу уверенности, например?"

"В смысле?"

"Ну, ты же эмпат! Ты что, не можешь развести ее на секс?"

"Эмметт!" закричала Роуз, зайдя в комнату. "Естественно, Джаспер не может принудить Беллу к сексу!"

"Я бы никогда так не поступил," начал защищаться я.

"Я же не говорю тебе снести ей крышу и внушить феерический оргазм!" возразил Эмметт. "Но очевидно, что ей нужна помощь, и все что нужно сделать Джасу – это окружить Беллу частичкой своего желания, и тогда все получится!"

"Это будет нечестно," сверкнула глазами в мою сторону Роуз.

"Эй, это твой муж предложил. Джаспер Уитлок не нуждается в хитростях, чтобы женщина захотела заняться с ним сексом. К тому же, Белла пока не готова, а я не хочу на нее давить."

"Я просто пытался помочь," сказал Эмметт. "Извини."

"Да, все нормально," вздохнул я. "Я просто хочу понять, в чем проблема. Я чувствую, как сильно она хочет, но в те пару раз, когда мы начинали, она в конце концов вставала и начинала говорить, что еще не время, мы не должны, и так далее. Но даже когда она отстраняется, я чувствую ее непрекращающиеся сомнения."

Вдруг Роуз отвесила мне подзатыльник.

"Чего?" обиженно спросил я, а Эмметт громко расхохотался.

"Для эксперта по эмоциям ты довольно глуп в том, что касается женщин," сказала она.

"Вовсе нет," начал я отпираться.

"Правда? А почему же ты тогда не знаешь, что происходит с Беллой?" ехидно спросила Роуз.

"Ну, ей нужно время," сказал я. "У нее был трудный опыт."

"Ну, да, конечно," сказала она. "Трудный опыт с другим вампиром, который любил ее всем сердцем и готов был ради нее на все. Ах, да, подожди, с тем же вампиром, который в конце концов поддался ее темным желаниям и слетел с катушек?"

"Роуз?" недоуменно спросил я, но в словах сестры был резон. Неужели Белла и в самом деле думает, что я превращусь в монстра?

"Ох," сказал Эмметт, и я видел, что до него тоже стала доходить суть слов Розали. "То есть, Белла думает, что, если она переспит с Джаспером, он превратится в Эдварда? Ух ты, если так случится, значит, она обладает каким-то особенным клевым даром!" Роуз засмеялась.

"Нет," сказал он. "Ты только подумай; бедный, ничего не подозревающий вампир забирается в, назовем это «сад ее прелестей», и внезапно он превращается в психованного кочевника, который отрекается от прошлой жизни и хочет всю оставшуюся вечность питаться кровью людей. Чувак, может это фишка такая у Беллы? Ты бы держался подальше от ее к…"

"Эмметт," уже без шуток сказал я. "Не говори о Белле в таком тоне."

"Прости," ответил он. "Ты знаешь, я ее люблю, но одного из нас она уже уничтожила." Я покачал головой.

"Джас," сказала Роуз. "То, что произошло с Эдвардом, был единичный случай, но Белла боится. Дай ей столько времени, сколько нужно, но в то же время ты должен попытаться убедить ее, что никогда не превратишься в Эдварда."

_Эдвард!_ Даже сейчас он создавал мне проблемы с Беллой. Как мне заставить ее понять, что со мной такого никогда не случится?!

**Эдвард**

"Мне уже начинает надоедать эта Франция," ныла Виктория.

"Это потому, что ты бескультурная деревенщина!" огрызнулся я. Сегодня она явно испытывала мое терпение.

"Ну, почему мы не можем поехать еще куда-нибудь?" спросила она. "Я кочевница, я не могу торчать в одном месте слишком долго."

"Да мы здесь всего неделю!" возмутился я. "Успокойся и возьми себя в руки. Твои кочевнические привычки не доведут тебя до добра. Не думай, что я не знаю, как ты пару дней назад перевернула неподалеку лодку с рыбаками. Тебе нужно быть осторожнее." Я уже начинал жалеть, что взял Викторию с собой в путешествие. Она не умела выжидать, быть сдержанной, постепенно достигая намеченной цели. Она была слишком импульсивна, даже для вампира.

"Мне здесь скучно, Эдвард," сказала она. "Я не вечно буду с тобой." Я бросился к рыжей ведьме и прижал ее к стене, она не успела даже опомниться. Настоящее недоразумение рода вампирского.

"Ты никуда не пойдешь, пока я не скажу, что закончил. Ты меня поняла?" Она кивнула.

"Посмотри мне в глаза!" потребовал я. Она подняла голову и уставилась на меня своими красными глазами.

"Мы НЕ возвращаемся в Штаты. Я еще не готов вернуться в Форкс, и уж тем более они не готовы ко встрече со мной. Я собираюсь уничтожить его, когда вернусь, а я не смогу этого сделать, если у него не будет достаточно времени, чтобы как следует ее полюбить."

"Опять ты про нее…" Я схватил ее за горло достаточно сильно, показывая, что игры кончились.

"Я тебе сказал никогда не произносить ее имени. Я не хочу его слышать даже в твоих мыслях!" Белла была моей и только моей, и мне совершенно не нужны были глупые комментарии Виктории или мысли с воспоминаниями. Я не мог дождаться дня, когда Белла снова будет со мной, беспрекословно подчиняясь мне, только мне.

"Мы все прояснили?" я еще сильнее сжал шею рыжей ведьмы.

"Боже, да!" выдохнула она. "Но мы можем хотя бы уехать отсюда?"

"Хорошо," сказал я. "Этот город вряд ли выдержит еще пару твоих налётов." Я улыбнулся и убрал руки с шеи Виктории.

"Куда бы ты хотела поехать?"

"Италия," предложила она. "Я там никогда не была."

"Хм," мысль меня заинтриговала. Я бывал в Италии, но последнее путешествие мне не особенно понравилось.

"Мне как раз нужно уладить там некоторые дела." Ухмыльнулся я. "Да, похоже, Италия – как раз то самое место, куда мы сейчас отправимся!"

"Ну, наконец-то!" ответила Виктория. "Заодно и развлечемся."

"Вольтури вряд ли можно назвать развлечением," предупредил я. "И если ты не будешь соблюдать осторожность, влипнешь в неприятности."

"Я люблю неприятности," коварно улыбнулась рыжая ведьма.

"Ты любишь, когда тебя наказывают," рассмеялся я.

"Только когда исполнитель наказания – такой роскошный мужчина, как ты!" сказала она, потянувшись к пряжке моего ремня.

"Я думал, мы уезжаем?" Виктория опустилась на колени и широко улыбнулась.

"Пожалуйста, можно я сначала ублажу Вас, господин?"

"Хорошо, я разрешаю," ответил я, схватив ее за огненные волосы. Я расслабился и отдался Виктории, но не перестал при этом думать о своем. Нет, у меня было столько планов, но, к моему счастью, времени у меня было гораздо больше…


	18. Chapter 18

**Белла **

После концерта прошла уже неделя. И львиную долю своего времени я проводила с Джаспером. Мы ездили с ним за покупками в Сиэттл, ужинали в Порт Анжелесе и несколько раз чудно провели время в любимом уголке Джаспера – у ручья на окраине владений Калленов. И с каждым разом я все больше влюблялась в это местечко, начиная считать его нашим собственным гнёздышком, где мы можем в любой момент уединиться и ни одна живая душа не нарушит нашей идиллии.

А каждый вечер Джаспер забирался в мое окно, ложился со мной рядом, и я засыпала в его крепких прохладных руках. Чем больше времени мы проводили друг с другом, тем больше я осознавала, как на самом деле хочу этого мужчину во всех смыслах этого слова. Я хотела иметь его в своей жизни, в своем сердце и в своей постели. С первыми двумя пунктами проблем не возникало, а вот последний всерьез меня беспокоил. Единственный раз, когда я подумала об Эдварде за все эти дни, был когда мы с Джаспером чуть не переспали. Мне было все сложнее и сложнее сдерживаться с ним рядом. Я понимала, что это лишь вопрос времени, и скоро Джас начнет резонно интересоваться, что же такое со мной происходит. За последнюю неделю мы довольно неплохо продвинулись в этом направлении, он нередко позволял себе забираться ко мне под майку, но это были детские шалости по сравнению с тем, что было в ночь концерта.

Не то чтобы я его винила, просто я начинала мучаться и была уверена, что Джас мучился куда больше. Я старалась рассуждать здраво. Ну, как могло произойти с Джаспером то же, что и с Эдвардом? Это был страх, который я пыталась преодолеть изо всех сил, но я не могла рисковать, я не могла потерять Джаспера. Воспоминания отнесли меня в тот день, когда мы с ним впервые были у ручья, а потом вернулись домой и застали там Элис. Тогда Карлайл предложил мне поговорить, но я до сих пор при всем желании не могу последовать его совету. Дверь в кабинет Карлайла была открыта, но он был с головой погружен в какие-то бумажные дела. Я не хотела его беспокоить, но не успела я развернуться, как белоснежная улыбка приветливо засияла на его лице.

"Заходи, Белла," сказал он. "Я как раз думал проведать тебя, хорошо, что ты зашла."

"Спасибо, Карлайл" сказала я и села на диван, стоявший рядом с письменным столом.

"Как Вы?"

"Я в порядке," улыбнулся он, но предательская морщина омрачила совершенное лицо. "Было нелегко выгнать Эдварда из дома."

"Я знаю," прошептала я. "Но он не оставил Вам выбора."

"Нет," сказал Карлайл. "Он, действительно, не оставил выбора, да и я не мог позволить ему дальше причинять тебе боль."

"Мне так жаль," сказала я, опустив глаза.

"Это не твоя вина," ответил Карлайл, незаметно для меня очутившийся рядом со мной на диване. "Ты ни в чем не виновата."

"Вы очень добры ко мне," сказала я. "Но, мне кажется, мы оба знаем, что моей вины в этой ситуации предостаточно."

"Белла," вздохнул он. "Эсми и я давно хотели поговорить с тобой об этом. Мы хотели убедиться, что ты понимаешь, мы вовсе не виним тебя в случившемся."

"Карлайл," сказала я. "У меня такое чувство, будто я принудила Эдварда к близости, и именно после этого он превратился в совершенно другого, сумасшедшего вампира, а теперь, что еще хуже…" Я замолчала, потому что из-за смущения была не в состоянии завершить фразу. Что он обо мне подумает?

"О чём ты?"

"Карлайл," сказала я, и по щекам скатилась предательская слеза. "Мало того, что случилось с Эдвардом, теперь я начинаю испытывать чувства к Джасперу. Вы и Эсме, наверное, думаете, что я ужасное чудовище!"

"Нет," улыбнулся Карлайл. "Совсем нет, мы думаем ровно наоборот."

"Что?"

"Мне кажется, вы с Джаспером подходите друг другу, гораздо больше, чем с Эдвардом, на мой взгляд." Улыбнулся он.

"Джаспер хороший человек и он искренне заботится о тебе. Вам двоим через многое предстоит пройти, но я уверен, что вы нужны друг другу."

"Я боюсь навредить ему," сказала я.

"Если тебе кажется, что Джаспер форсирует события, просто скажи ему об этом," предупредил Карлайл. "Он поймет, и это будет лучше, чем эмоционально ранить его."

"Я не это имела в виду," промямлила я и прикусила нижнюю губу.

"А как еще ты можешь ему навредить?" спросил он. "Если не эмоционально?"

"Так же, как я навредила Эдварду," призналась я, отчаянно покраснев.

"Белла," сказал Карлайл. "Случай с Эдвардом уникальный. Нет оснований полагать, что с Джаспером случится то же самое."

"Вы уверены?" спросила я.

"У меня, конечно, нет научных аргументов, но шансы, что Джаспер переметнется на сторону зла после близости с тобой, ничтожно малы."

"Я не хочу испытывать судьбу," сказала я. "Он слишком добр ко мне."

"Почему бы тебе не обсудить свои страхи с ним?"

"Боже, нет," зашептала я. "Мы еще даже не целовались, и если у Джаспера нет ко мне чувств, я не хочу ставить его в неловкое положение. Мне действительно нужна его дружба."

"Понимаю," улыбнулся Карлайл. "Но пообещай, что если дело между вами пойдет дальше, ты откроешь ему свои чувства. Он сможет тебе помочь."

"Может быть, мои страхи тогда испарятся сами собой," с надеждой ответила я. После этого разговора прошел уже месяц, а я так и не приблизилась к избавлению от своих страхов ни на шаг. Я просто не могла позволить себе рисковать благополучием Джаспера. Карлайл не переживёт потерю еще одного сына, да и Джас столького добился в своем стремлении отдалиться от безумного, жестокого вампирского прошлого. Я не могла себе позволить допустить даже малейшую возможность, что он снова сорвется и станет пить человеческую кровь и творить чёрт знает, что. При одном только воспоминании о появлении Эдварда в ту ночь у меня в ванной внутри все холодеет от ужаса. Такое невозможно забыть. Я забралась в кровать и стала медленно погружаться в сон. Джаспер несколько дней не охотился, и я знала, что он будет поздно. Он пообещал меня разбудить, когда придёт. Я изо всех сил пыталась сопротивляться сну, мне так хотелось подсмотреть, как Джас забирается в окно. Но отяжелевшие веки одерживали убедительную победу. Усталость быстро дала о себе знать, как и сладкие, долгожданные сны. До этой ночи мои сны о Джаспере были чисты и невинны. Мне всегда снилось, как мы сидим у ручья, или как я еду на его спине через лес, и иногда в этих снах я была такой же, как он. Красивой, сильной, совершенной, с подернутыми золотым блеском глазами. Мне всегда нравились эти моменты. Те, в которых я была вампиром и бежала рядом с Джаспером, видя мир таким, каким видел его он.

Мне было тревожно. Я ворочалась, перекатывалась с бока на бок, и вдруг я увидела Джаспера. Совершенно обнаженные, мы сидели на берегу нашего ручья. Джас прижимался ко мне своей прохладной кожей, и мне безумно приятно было гладить его сильную широкую спину. Он ласкал и целовал каждый сантиметр моей шеи, не прерываясь ни на секунду.

"Я хочу тебя, Белла," прошептал он. "Пожалуйста, не отвергай меня."

"Джаспер," простонала я, когда прохладные губы прижались к моему соску, а ледяные сильные пальцы скользнули в моё разгоряченное тело.

"Пожалуйста…" Я не хотела его отвергать. Я хотела, чтобы он сделал меня своей. Внутри меня разгорался настоящий пожар, противостоять которому было так сложно. Я хотела испытать с Джаспером оргазм, но что-то останавливало меня. Я не могла позволить себе отдаться ощущениям.

"Ты должна отпустить это," шептал он. "Ты должна сдаться."

"Я причиню тебе боль," кричала я.

"Ты не можешь причинить мне боль, Белла," сказал Джаспер нежным, но твердым голосом. "Тебе это необходимо. Нам это необходимо."

"Нет," стонала я, продолжая двигаться навстречу его пальцам. Я горела вся, от кончиков пальцев до кончиков волос. Он был моим самым сильным, самым глубоким и непреодолимым желанием. Единственным мужчиной, которого я когда-либо захочу и единственным, которого у меня никогда не будет. _Почему… _

**Джаспер **

Как только я забрался в окно Беллы, я понял, что она спит. Но не это меня поразило. Нет, меня поразил стойкий запах ее возбуждения, окутавший маленькую комнату. В мгновение ока я оказался у ее кровати, мои глаза, до того золотисто-медовые, как и всегда после охоты, почернели от страсти. Желание моей принцессы было таким сильным, что я не мог не поддаться ему. Оно окутало меня целиком, и тот факт, что Белла с каждой секундой становилась все горячее, не помогал моим попыткам устоять. Я пытался собрать всю свою силу, применить свой дар, но ее желание было непреодолимым и не давало мне сосредоточиться ни на одной мысли.

"Нет," стонала она, но эмоции, исходящие от нее, говорили об обратном. Я возбудился от одного взгляда на Беллу. Запрыгнув в кровать, я осторожно стал будить мою принцессу.

"Белла," прошептал я.

"Джаспер," простонала она. "Я хочу, но не могу."

Нет, ты можешь. "Дорогая," сказал я. "Просыпайся."

"Пожалуйста…" продолжала она стонать в подушку.

"Это сон, детка," сказал я, продолжая теребить ее.

"Джаспер!" сонно произнесла Белла, открыв, наконец, глаза.

"Я здесь," улыбнулся я.

"Я," она неотрывно смотрела мне в глаза. Я ощутил ее смущение. Наверное, она только поняла, что это был всего лишь сон. Я погладил красавицу по волосам и попытался успокоиться. Хотя это и было непростой задачей. От Беллы исходило такое сильное возбуждение, что сфокусироваться на чем-то другом я просто не мог. Бедняжка, казалось, пребывала в отчаянии.

"Джаспер," выпалила она и неистово прижалась к моим губам. Ее желание только усиливалось с каждой минутой. Нежные губы в бешеном, словно умоляющем ритме целовали меня, и мне пришлось взять ситуацию в свои руки. Я запустил пальцы в густые, чуть спутанные каштановые волосы и притянул Беллу к себе. Подтянув ее ногу к своему бедру, я перекатился и оказался сверху моей принцессы, ощутив даже сквозь плотную ткань джинсов разгоряченную до предела мягкую кожу.

"Белла," сказал я. "Давай я помогу тебе."

"Нет, мы не можем," она попыталась вырваться. Я бы не настаивал, если бы не чувствовал безумной битвы сомнений, желания и страхов в этом хрупком создании.

"Ты меня хочешь?"

"Конечно, хочу," выдохнула она мне в губы. "Но мы не можем." Внутри моей принцессы начинала разыгрываться нешуточная паника. Я должен был найти способ показать ей.

"Ты мне доверяешь?"

"Всегда," ответила она, и несмотря на дрожь в голосе, я узнал правдивые нотки.

"Повернись," прошептал я.

"Зачем?"

"Просто доверься мне," сказал я. Ни к чему было страдать нам обоим. Поколебавшись немного, Белла перевернулась на бок, и я чувствовал, как в душе у нее загорелся коктейль из волнения и любопытства. Она все еще была возбуждена, и только поэтому я собирался воплотить в жизнь намеченный план. Ну, конечно, прикоснуться к ней я тоже очень хотел, это было второй причиной. Я прижал влажную от пота спину Беллы к своей груди и медленно начал целовать ее шею.

"Тебе нужно расслабиться," прошептал я, успокаивая ее с помощью своего дара. "Ты не находишься под моим воздействием, поэтому можешь сказать, чтобы я прекратил, в любой момент."

"Но я нахожусь под твоим воздействием," выдохнула принцесса. Я улыбнулся в ее волосы.

"Тут я уже ничем не могу помочь, дорогая," ответил я, проведя рукой по ее животу и не переставая целовать ее нежную шею. Белла инстинктивно прижалась ко мне еще сильнее, заставляя тем самым мою руку скользнуть еще ниже, к горячим от пылающего под ними тела маленьким пижамным шортам. Сквозь тонкую ткань я нежно, но настойчиво стал ласкать Беллу. Она начинала все быстрее двигаться навстречу моим пальцам, и я все отчетливее ощущал ее безумное желание. Смешанное, к сожалению, с целым ворохом страха и сомнений. Я продолжил ласкать ее разгоряченную кожу и прошептал,

"Расскажи, что тебе снилось?"

"Ты," прошептала Белла в ответ.

"Что я делал?" спросил я, усиливая давление своих пальцев на ее нежную кожу. Пижамным шортам явно пора было отправиться на тусовку в шкаф к другой одежде или просто на пол.

"Ты, я…" слова давались красавице с трудом.

"Что мы делали, Белла?" спросил я и рывком сорвал с нее шортики, обнажив прекрасное и нежное тело. Пару секунд Белла пребывала в состоянии шока. Я нежно провел ладонью вверх по ее бедру, а затем назад к разгоряченной от желания коже.

"Расскажи," попросил я.

"Мы сидели у ручья, на нас не было одежды," сказала она. Я почувствовал, как все-таки застенчива и невинна была моя девочка.

"Ммм," промычал я, а мой палец тем временем скользнул глубоко внутрь Беллы. "Это то, чего бы ты хотела?"

"Да," ответила она, продолжая двигаться навстречу моему пальцу.

"Джаспер…"

"Я трогал тебя во сне?" спросил я и стал увеличивать темп, добавив еще один палец.

"Да," выдохнула Белла. "Вот как сейчас." Её тело невольно задрожало под моими ласками. Она начинала отпускать ситуацию и почти уже отдалась своим настоящим желаниям. Сопротивление было сломлено. Моя принцесса доверилась мне, как я и просил. Наконец-то ее сексуальные эмоции не были закрыты от меня, и это было потрясающе.

"Давай, милая," сказал я, невольно начав двигать бедрами в такт Белле. Мои джинсы, казалось, буквально начинали трещать по швам.

"Джаспер," я почувствовал, как в ней стал зарождаться волна первого оргазма.

"В моем сне…" она пыталась говорить, но никак не могла сосредоточиться.

"Да?" сказал я, немного сменив позицию. Боже, эта девочка сейчас заставит меня взорваться.

"Я была вампиром, как ты…" простонала Белла. "Не останавливайся…" _Чёрт!_ Моё воображение тут же нарисовало картину, в которой прекрасная Белла сидела на мне верхом на берегу ручья, переливающиеся каштановые локоны спускались по нежным плечам к обнаженной вздымающейся груди, а золотые глаза неотрывно смотрели на меня. Белла была моей, вся без остатка. Не успев даже как следует подумать, я расстегнул джинсы и быстро стянул их. "Джаспер," видимо, она почувствовала, что я сделал.

"Мы не можем!" Паника в голосе. Я успокоил ее, спроецировав на нее немного своих чувств. Не мое безумное желание, а то, что я чувствовал к ней, к моей принцессе. Чистую, нежную любовь. Это было так естественно, но я должен был показать Белле, что не зайду дальше и что она может мне доверять.

"Тсс," сказал я, взяв член в свободную руку и пристроив его между ног Беллы, лишь слегка прикасаясь к ее горячей коже.

"Только это, дорогая," пообещал я. "Я никогда не сделаю ничего, чего ты не захочешь."

"Ох…" выдохнула она, окончательно теряя рассудок от моих ласк. Продолжая скользить у нее между ног, я проник пальцами еще глубже в тело Беллы, заставляя ее дрожать от наслаждения. Я и не догадывался, что прелюдия может принести столько удовольствия. И хотя я безумно хотел оказаться внутри Беллы, этот процесс казался мне до невозможности приятным.

"Ты сногсшибательно пахнешь," простонал я. "Ты чувствуешь меня, Белла?"

"Я чувствую, Джаспер, я сейчас…" прерывисто дыша быстро прошептала она. Моя девочка была на грани.

"Да, моя сладкая, давай, ну же! Я хочу почувствовать, как ты кончишь." Я резко перекрутил пальцы внутри пылающего тела Беллы, и она, наконец, окончательно сдалась, отдавшись своим чувствам, отдавшись мне. И пока она билась в сладких судорогах, я, забыв обо всем на свете, с вампирской скоростью двигался между ее ног. И спустя пару мгновений я испытал самый потрясающий, самый невообразимо-яркий оргазм за все свое существование. Мне в голову не приходило, что застывшее тело может испытывать такое неземное блаженство. Сжав рукой ляжку Беллы, я крепко зажмурился и позволил себе забыться в фейерверке эмоций, которые она мне подарила так неожиданно.

"Чёрт, Белла," простонал я ей в волосы. Белла медленно выдохнула.

"Стало полегче?"

"Да," рассмеялся я. "Но я ведь тебе собирался помогать."

"У тебя получилось," сказала она. Я посмотрел вниз и увидел, что оставил на спине моей принцессы неподобающий беспорядок.

"Не двигайся," сказал я, поцеловав дрожащее плечико. "Я сейчас вернусь." Через секунду я вернулся с теплым влажным полотенцем. Осторожно стерев следы своего невероятного оргазма, я провел рукой по бедру Беллы. Кажется, я перестарался.

"Прости, здесь, наверное, через пару часов выступят синяки."

"Ничего страшного," сказала она, повернувшись ко мне. Моя принцесса опустила руку мне на щеку, не поднимая на меня глаз. Она была смущена.

"Я все время забываю, как ты на самом деле еще молода и невинна," сказал я, приобняв Беллу.

"Не так уж я и невинна,"сказала она, с сожалением прикусив нижнюю губу.

"Белла," сказал я. "То, что я не буду у тебя первым, не означает, что ты не невинна." На нежной коже щек моей принцессы заиграл румянец.

"Я не хочу, чтобы ты испытывала со мной смущение или страх," сказал я. "Нам надо поговорить о том, что тебя беспокоит."

"Я не могу," сказала Белла.

"Я знаю, почему ты не хочешь близости со мной," сказал я.

"Ты ошибаешься," сказала она. "Я очень хочу быть ближе к тебе, безумно хочу, но мы не можем."

"Со мной не случится того, что произошло с Эдвардом," сказал я.

"Ты не знаешь этого наверняка," сказала она. "Я не могу тобой рисковать."

"Тебе и не придется," сказал я. "Я дам тебе время, но не потому, что у тебя есть основания бояться, что после близости я сверну с пути истинного."

"Джаспер," начала Белла, но я перебил её.

"Ты должна мне доверять," сказал я. "Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда. Я знаю, мы вместе всего чуть-чуть, но я никогда ни к кому не испытывал таких чувств, как к тебе. Столько всего я хочу разделить с тобой. Столько всего я хочу дать тебе. Ты позволишь мне?"

"Я хочу этого безумно, но мне так страшно," сказала она. Я наклонился к моей красавице и наши губы слились в медленном, полном любви и страсти поцелуе. Ни один самый сладкий фрукт не мог соперничать по вкусу с Беллой. В такие моменты мне хотелось стать для нее человеком. Я хотел, чтобы у нее было все, чего она заслуживала. Мне так хотелось, чтобы со мной она забывала про свои страхи. Белла обхватила руками мою шею и прижалась еще крепче. Поглаживая ее спину, я нечаянно коснулся ее обнаженной попки и осознал, что эта восхитительная часть тела в данный момент совершенно не была ничем прикрыта. Я отстранился и улыбнулся.

"Нам нужно тебя одеть," сказал я. "Я не смогу спокойно обнимать тебя всю ночь, если ты будешь без одежды."

"Но ведь это именно ты ее с меня снял," улыбнулась Белла, встав с кровати и достав из шкафа пижамные штаны. Я приподнял одеяло, чтобы она могла забраться сразу в тепло. Что она и сделала, не медля ни секунды. Это был самый любимый пункт в распорядке дня моей принцессы. Я притянул Беллу к себе и поцеловал в макушку. Пальцы наших рук лениво, но нежно переплелись, устроившись на мягком холмике тёплого одеяла.

"Похоже, без тебя мне теперь никогда не уснуть," сказала она. "Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь."

"Это единственное место, где мне хочется быть," сказал я. "А теперь закрывай глазки и отдыхай. У меня для нас на завтра грандиозные планы."

"Правда?" Глаза Беллы загорелись любопытством. "Какие?"

"Я не могу открыть все планы, но, полагаю, одним из пунктов будет посещение нашего ручья." Её желание резко вспыхнуло.

"Вспоминаешь свой сон?" улыбнулся я.

"Возможно," покраснела она.

"Я тоже," сказал я и еще крепче обнял мою принцессу.


	19. Chapter 19

**Джаспер **

Белла крепко держалась за мою шею, пока я бежал к ручью. Путешествие на моей спине становилось для нее все более привычным, и я ощущал, как не терпится моей малышке провести день со мной. И я чувствовал то же самое. Еще чуть-чуть, и я вообще не смогу находиться от нее на расстоянии. Я замедлил шаг, как только мы добрались до ручья. Белла крепко обняла меня и поцеловала в шею.

"Ненавижу моменты, когда приходится тебя отпускать," сказала она, нехотя скатившись с моей спины. Я повернулся и медленно поцеловал ее.

"А тебе и не надо меня отпускать, никогда," прошептал я, помогая Белле снять рюкзак, и вытащил плед, который предусмотрительно взял с собой. Я постелил плед у самой кромки воды, сел и посадил Беллу себе на колени. Она облокотилась на мою грудь, и я мог отчетливо чувствовать, насколько расслаблена и довольна была моя принцесса. Я надеялся, что наши ночные развлечения хоть немного помогли ей так, как они помогли мне. Мне определенно стало легче. Я провел пальцем по нижней губе Беллы, прильнул к ее лицу и нежно прикоснулся губами к зарумянившейся щеке. Я глубоко вдохнул свой любимый аромат. Белла задрожала и робко и нежно поцеловала меня в щеку.

"Здесь так спокойно!" сказала она. "Мне кажется, это место тебе очень подходит."

"Я могу приходить сюда только когда ты со мной," ответил я. "Без тебя это место вовсе не кажется мне подходящим."

"А это далеко от дома?" спросила Белла. "На твоей спине трудно сосредоточиться."

"Около трех миль," ответил я. "Но это место больше к западу от дома, охотимся мы обычно в южной части. А ручей течет по всему периметру почти. Просто это место всегда казалось мне идеальным, когда я хотел уединиться и подумать в одиночестве."

"Ты часто бываешь чем-то обеспокоен?" спросила Белла, и я ощутил ее неподдельный интерес.

"Теперь не так часто," улыбнулся я. "Но в моей жизни были годы и годы мучений и страданий, и не только когда я был с Марией."

"Даже здесь, с Калленами?" спросила она.

"Я знаю, в это трудно поверить," ответил я. "Карлайл и Эсми идеальные родители, Роуз, Эмметт и Эдвард были лучшей семьей, а Элис… Что ж, я думал, что она станет моей вечностью!"

"Но почему же тогда ты не мог успокоиться? У тебя была идеальная жизнь!"

"Хороший вопрос," усмехнулся я. "Я тащил за собой немаленький багаж… Я тебе уже рассказывал о прошлом с Марией и новорожденными. А потом, когда Элис привела меня к Калленам, ну, скажем так, не очень просто было бороться с жаждой крови в доме полном вегетарианцев. Эдвард постоянно мониторил мои мысли, Элис знала наперед все мои движения, а когда она не могла вмешаться и я срывался, чувствовать их общее разочарование было просто невыносимо. Особенно Карлайла." Я почувствовал ее жалость ко мне.

"И как ты так долго справлялся?"

"А я и не справлялся," признался я. "Если бы ты только знала, сколько раз я срывался и начинал все сначала. Все продолжалось, пока я тогда не попытался напасть на тебя, это все изменило. Я не сразу понял, насколько все серьезно… "

"Что ты имеешь в виду?"

"С этого момента Элис начала от меня отдаляться, я сначала думал, что она просто была расстроена и разочарована моим поведением, но сейчас я в этом уже не уверен."

"В каком смысле? Она сказала, что нас не было в ее видениях."

"Я и не думаю, что были, но у нас, вампиров, обострены все чувства, и на каком-то подсознательном уровне она поняла, что ты скоро будешь для меня значить. И с того момента у Элис стали появляться всякие запутанные видения, она узнала, что тебе понадобится моя помощь, а я не смог бы помочь, если бы старался не обидеть ее." Белла была смущена и явно хотела меня о чем-то спросить.

"Я тебя слушаю!" я решил опередить события.

"У тебя и в самом деле обострены чувства," улыбнулась она.

"А еще я могу чувствовать всё, что чувствуешь ты." Напомнил я.

"Что ты сейчас чувствуешь?"

"Тебе любопытно, ты смущена и боишься спросить меня о чем-то," сказал я. "Я бы хотел, чтобы тебе не приходилось меня бояться."

"Я не боюсь тебя, Джаспер," ответила она. "Я боюсь за тебя. А это большая разница."

"Защищать меня – не твоя забота, Белла," ответил я. "Я уже говорил тебе об этом, когда Эдвард потерял над собой контроль. Я знаю, чего ты боишься, но этого не случится."

"Я думала, ты хочешь услышать мой вопрос," сказала Белла, и я почувствовал ее нетерпение.

"То есть, ты собираешься сменить тему и задать мне совершенно не интересующий тебя вопрос только ради того, чтобы мы не разговаривали о сексе?"

"Нууу, в общем, да," призналась она. "Похоже на то."

"Это абсурд, Белла!" сказал я, крепче прижав к себе свою красавицу. "Но ты разожгла мое любопытство, так что давай, задавай свой вопрос!"

"Ты эмпат," начала Белла. "То есть, у тебя есть нечестное преимущество."

"Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, но ты не знаешь, что чувствую я."

"Именно! И ты сказал, что Элис на подсознательном уровне знала, что я буду для тебя значить."

"Полагаю, что да," ответил я, не понимая, куда она клонит.

"А что я значу для тебя, Джаспер?" Я повернул Беллу лицом к себе и посмотрел ей в глаза.

"Ты и правда не знаешь?" Это было просто нелепо. Белла отрицательно покачала головой.

"Я знаю, ты обо мне заботишься и стремишься меня защитить. Мы и в самом деле хорошие друзья, но… " она смущенно опустила глаза. Я осторожно приподнял ее подбородок.

"Я стараюсь не форсировать события," сказал я. "И знаю, что у меня это плохо получается, но только потому, что меня у меня к тебе непреодолимая тяга, я давно живу и мне кажется, что я потратил много времени впустую. Когда ты была с Эдвардом, уже после его перевоплощения, мысли о вас двоих сводили меня с ума. Чувства к тебе зародились у меня в тот момент, когда той ночью я увидел тебя одну в спальне Эдварда. Потом я присматривал за тобой, когда он уехал на охоту и оставил тебя без капли бензина в баке и без цента денег. Ты выглядела такой одинокой и напуганной. Я хотел утешить тебя, но видел, как сильно ты любила моего брата. Я не мог вмешиваться, но когда он повредил тебе руку, черт, тогда я уже не мог держаться на расстоянии."

"У тебя были чувства ко мне все это время?"

"Да," вздохнул я. "Но потом Эдвард вернулся, и ты его простила. Меня просто взбесило, когда ты сказала, что мы можем видеться только дома и в присутствии моего брата. Я не мог понять твоих поступков, пока не почувствовал впервые искру любви, исходившую от тебя."

"Что?" Белла была шокирована моим признанием.

"Ты этого не понимала, а Эдвард понимал, и именно поэтому он хотел, чтобы ты держалась от меня подальше. А ты пыталась защитить меня от него, сама не осознавая причины."

"Я не хотела, чтобы он причинил тебе боль," ответила Белла. Я знал, что она не понимала, что влюбилась в меня еще тогда, но я не хотел отпугнуть мою малышку вывалив сразу все свои чувства, если она еще не была к этому готова.

"Я знаю," сказал я и нежно поцеловал ее в губы. "Та ночь, когда я нашел тебя одну в душе, была самой ужасной и тяжелой за всю мою жизнь. Как только я понял, что попался на удочку Виктории, я как будто слетел с катушек. Я был умнее ее, но я настолько был поглощен мыслями о тебе, что оставил самого себя без защиты. Обратная дорога к твоему дому была просто пыткой. Я хотел бежать еще быстрее, но не мог. В голове проносились самые жуткие мысли о том, что могло с тобой произойти за эти секунды. Самым большим страхом было, что Эдвард обратит тебя и заберет туда, где я уже никогда не смогу тебя найти, и я даже не успею узнать, были ли чувства взаимны."

"Взаимны?" Белла вздрогнула.

"Может, у тебя и нет моего дара, но ты должна знать, что я к тебе чувствую." Сказал я.

"Я знал это уже довольно давно, но мне хотелось, чтобы ты сама спокойно разобралась в своих чувствах."

"И ты знаешь, что я это поняла?" спросила она, чуть пошевелившись в моих объятиях.

"Я это чувствую, Белла," улыбнулся я. "Я никогда тебя не оставлю. Я буду защищать тебя и заботиться о тебе, пока ты будешь мне это позволять. Я глубоко и безнадежно в тебя влюбился."

"Я боялась в это верить, Джаспер," сказала она. "Я думала, все происходит слишком быстро, но когда мы рядом, я испытываю к тебе невероятное притяжение. Я должна быть с тобой и мне физически больно, когда тебя нет рядом Я люблю тебя."

Три простых слова, произнесенные Беллой, поразили меня в самое сердце. Никогда еще «я тебя люблю» не имело для меня такого решающего значения. Благодаря моему дару я понял, что впервые за все мое существование кто-то любил меня так же сильно, как любил я сам. Только этот хрупкий человек смог дать мне почувствовать, насколько сильной, мощной и всепоглощающей может быть на самом деле эмоция, хотя я думал, что знаю о чувствах все.

"Что ж, я определенно счастлив, что мы наконец-то все выяснили," сказал я, прижавшись изо всех сил к ее губам. "Я так долго хотел, наконец, сказать, как сильно я люблю тебя."

"Почему же не говорил?" спросила Белла, когда я ослабил свои объятия, чтобы она могла вздохнуть. А я вместо того, чтобы ответить, еще сильнее прижал ее к себе и страстно впился в ее губы. Мне хотелось показать моей принцессе, как сильно она была нужна мне.

"Я не был уверен, что ты к этому готова," сказал я.

"А что случилось сегодня?" спросила она.

"Сколько же у тебя вопросов!" ответил я, откидываясь на плед и утягивая Беллу за собой. Пальцами ласково перебирая ее локоны, я вспоминал вчерашний вечер.

"Когда я попросил тебя довериться мне, ты послушалась. Я знаю, ты боишься близости со мной, но несмотря на это, ты поверила, что я не сделаю ничего, что могло бы навредить тебе. И тогда я понял, что ты полюбила меня и сама, наконец, осознала это."

"Джаспер," выдохнула Белла, покрывая жаркими поцелуями мое лицо. "Я не знаю, что говорить, я так растеряна, но в хорошем смысле Я никогда не думала, что это может снова со мной случиться, и теперь я хочу все сделать правильно."

"А ты и не можешь сделать что-то неправильно." Теплыми поцелуями она спускалась вниз по моей шее, остановившись на шраме. Это был шрам от укуса, с которого началось мое существование в облике вампира. Белла осторожно провела по нему языком, а затем – кончиком пальца. Замерев, она подняла голову и посмотрела мне в глаза. Я почувствовал ее интерес.

"Я хочу увидеть и другие шрамы, о которых ты рассказывал," прошептала моя принцесса. "Те, от новорожденных."

"Белла," сказал я. "Вообще-то я обычно их никогда не показываю." Я редко расхаживал без рубашки. Даже с Элис.

"И кроме того, твоему зрению не удастся их как следует разглядеть."

"Но это ведь часть тебя, Джаспер," ответила Белла, снова поцеловав меня в шею и расстегнув верхнюю пуговицу моей рубашки. "Я люблю в тебе все." Любопытство и интерес настолько захлестнули ее, что пока я успел вмешаться, три пуговицы уже были расстегнуты.

"Белла," сказал я. "Я не ангел, и мои шрамы тебе это наглядно продемонстрируют. После такого зрелища тебе захочется убежать от меня со скоростью света!"

"Я не смогу оставить тебя до тех пор, пока ты сам этого не захочешь," ответила она, робко улыбнувшись и умоляюще глядя на меня. Никогда еще я не слышал таких искренних слов в свой адрес. Вздохнув, я отпустил руки Беллы. Да, она, наконец, увидит мое покалеченное тело, так что сегодняшний день будет вряд ли сильно лучше всех остальных. "Спасибо," прошептала Белла, разобравшись с последней пуговицей. Ее хрупкие ладони осторожно исследовали мою грудь. Взгляд скользил по моей шее, периодически перемещаясь на живот и обратно. Указательным пальцем моя принцесса медленно выводила галочку, основание которой находилось там, где начинались мои джинсы. Белла была такой волнующей, не предпринимая для этого никаких усилий. Ее прикосновения сводили меня с ума. Я чуть приподнялся и сжал руками ее бедра, пока она продолжала исследовать мое тело. Тёплые руки скользили по моей мраморной коже, и каждое прикосновение отдавало электрическим разрядом по всему моему телу. Вовсе не такому уж и мертвому, как я раньше думал. Белла посмотрела на меня и улыбнулась. Она была ангелом. Моим ангелом. Когда ее взгляд остановился на моей груди, я ощутил сострадание и нежность, тёплыми волнами исходящую от хрупкой человеческой девушки. Сквозь облака проглянуло солнце и осветило нас обоих, и моя кожа засверкала под теплыми лучами. В солнечном свете мои шрамы были более заметны, и Белла могла хорошо разглядеть, какой же ее Джаспер на самом деле. Я протянул было руку, чтобы застегнуть рубашку, но на этот раз Белла перехватила мою руку.

"Нет," шепнула она. "Мне нужно это увидеть." Я с легкостью мог оттолкнуть ее и все-таки застегнуть рубашку, но я не хотел. Я хотел, чтобы ей было комфортно со мной, даже если я этого и не заслуживал. Я отвел взгляд и покачал головой. Мне не хотелось показывать моей малышке все эти следы моей тяжелой жизни, но я чувствовал ее непоколебимое намерение увидеть их. Кончиками пальцев она скользила по моим роковым отметинам, но я не решался взглянуть в шоколадные глаза до тех пор, пока теплые губы не коснулись моей кожи. От неожиданности я поднял голову. Белла покрывала осторожными поцелуями каждый сантиметр моих плеч, груди и живота, и каждый раз, когда мягкими губами она прижималась к моему телу, я ощущал эти уже почти привычные, хотя и все еще немного странные электрические разряды.

"Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты чувствуешь то же самое!" прошептала Белла.

"Это то, что связывает нас друг с другом," тихо ответил я и погладил ее по волосам. Белла опустила голову мне на живот и вытянула руки вдоль моей груди. Соленые маленькие капли падали из ее глаз на мою обнаженную кожу. И опять благодаря своему дару я знал, что она страдает, думая о моей боли, что ее душа болит за все то, что мне пришлось пережить. Это было невыносимо тяжело.

"Белла," прошептал я. "Не трать свои слезы. Эти шрамы больше не болят."

"Физически нет, Джаспер," всхлипнула моя принцесса. "Но эта боль с тобой каждый день, я это чувствую."

"Как это?" растерялся я.

"А как же иначе? Неудивительно, что ты так мучился. Почему никто не понимал, почему тебе так трудно жить по законам Карлайла? Ты так страдал все это время." Я обнял Беллу за плечи и притянул к своему лицу.

"Милая моя девочка," прошептал я. "Я никогда не хотел, чтобы это становилось для тебя проблемой. Это все осталось в прошлом."

"Но ведь это преследует тебя?"

"Каждый день," признался я.

"Что я могу сделать, чтобы облегчить тебе страдания?" никогда еще никто не был таким искренним со мной.

"Просто будь собой, дорогая," сказал я. "Позволь мне любить тебя."

"Конечно, Джаспер, разве может быть по-другому!" ответила Белла, опустив голову мне на плечо. И в такой тихой и нежной позе мы пробыли несколько часов. Не говоря ни слова, просто прижавшись друг к другу. В один момент Белла наклонилась и поцеловала шрам на моей груди, и я наконец-то впервые за долгие, долгие годы почувствовал себя по-настоящему желанным. И наконец-то почувствовал, что моя жизнь начинается. Больше века понадобилось мне, чтобы найти ее, и я твердо намеревался сделать все возможное, чтобы она оставалась со мной всегда. Белла была тем самым недостающим звеном в моей жизни.

**Эдвард **

В Италии нам скучать не пришлось, как я и думал. Вторгаться на их территорию было захватывающе и забавно! Последний раз, когда я здесь был, я был полностью в распоряжении Волтури. Я должен был слушаться каждого приказа Аро, чтобы не потерять Беллу. Но теперь все было по-другому. Не только потому, что моей слабости, человека, не было со мной, но еще и потому, что с возрождением моей темной стороны я обрел невиданную силу, и их способности, выводившие меня раньше из строя за секунду, вообще не оказывали никакого влияния. Алек, Джейн и Аро ничего не могли со мной поделать. Им оставалось лишь надеяться, что я захочу присоединиться к клану. Что я, откровенно говоря, и собирался сделать, как только получу назад свою принцессу. Телефон в кармане завибрировал. Я вытащил его и зарычал в трубку.

"Почему ты не перезванивал?"

"Это не самая простая задача," ответил голос. "Может, у тебя и есть иммунитет ко всем силам, но у меня нет."

"Все дела, касающиеся меня, хорошо скрываются," напомнил я.

"Но мои разговоры могут слушать, я не могу так рисковать," голос в трубке становился нервным.

"Тебе удалось продвинуться?" спросил я.

"Я пытаюсь." "Этого недостаточно," сказал я.

"Я встретил тебя не случайно. Ты – это ключ. Ты это понимаешь?"

"Да, но это не так просто."

"Но тебе придется найти способ сделать это," сказал я. "Если не хочешь, чтобы твоя жизнь превратилась в ад."

"Эдвард," умолял голос. "Может, тебе стоит забыть об этом и начать новую жизнь?"

"Никакой новой жизни не будет, и если ты вовремя не поможешь мне," рычал я. "Твоя драгоценная возлюбленная не сможет предупредить тебя о моем появлении!" В ярости я захлопнул телефон.

"Эдвард," из гостиной раздался голос Виктории. В_от черт! Этой что сейчас надо?_

"Эдвард," крикнула она снова, и на этот раз я учуял стоявшего рядом с ней незнакомого вампира. Молниеносно я оказался в гостиной и встал между ними, разъяренно зарычав на незнакомца.

"Эдвард," сказала Виктория, положив руку мне на плечо. "Я хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с Райли." Я уставился на парня, но он вроде не пытался начать со мной в драку.

"Что он здесь делает?" прошипел я. Он был новорожденным, я понял это, как только посмотрел в его дикие, сумасшедшие глаза. Мысли были спутанными и беспорядочными, он пытался соотнести воспоминания о человеческом существовании с нынешней жизнью. Он был растерян. "Ну, где твои манеры?" спросила Виктория.

"Он мой новый друг, я сама его обратила!" улыбнулась она.

"Что ты сделала?" я подскочил как ошпаренный и в мгновение ока прижал ее к стенке. Райли схватил меня за руку, но я вцепился ему в шею и со всей силы ударил о стену, ни на секунду не сводя глаз с Виктории. Ее глаза расширились от удивления. _Как ты это сделал? Он новорожденный, ты не можешь быть сильнее его._ Ее мысли были беспокойно. Наверное, ведьмочка рассчитывала, что Райли ее защитит. Я рассмеялся.

"Боже мой, да ты совсем необучаемая что ли?" я толкнул Викторию, и она упала. "Мерзкая потаскуха!" Райли вскочил на ноги и бросился на меня, но я опередил его и схватил за глотку. Я не позволю тебе навредить той, которая меня создала.

"Неужели ты думаешь, что ты мне ровня?" усмехнулся я, глядя, как его ножки беззащитно болтаются в воздухе. Я развернулся и посмотрел на Викторию. "Ты не будешь создавать новорожденных за моей спиной. Ты поняла? Они тебя от меня все равно не защитят." Она кивнула.

"Ответь," приказал я.

"Да," проскрипела она.

"Ты поплатишься за это позже," сказал я. "Но сейчас ты отведешь меня туда, где находятся остальные созданные тобой новорожденные."

"Что?"

"Может, тебе и удается не думать об армии, которую ты создаешь," сказал я.

"А вот голова Райли полна полезной информации! Может, мне оставить его, а тебя выкинуть? Ты уже доказала свою бесполезность раз пятьсот." Она опустила глаза.

"Поднимайся," рявкнул я. "Или я сверну ему шею, а тебя собственноручно отведу к Волтури." Она вскочила на ноги.

"Прости, Эдвард," умоляла рыжая ведьма. "Я хотела тебе сказать, и поэтому я привела сюда Райли. Я хотела тебе сказать буквально сегодня!"

"Ты пожалеешь об этом," прошипел я, отпустив Райли и бросив его с силой на пол.

"Сейчас мне это не нужно."

"Я пытаюсь тебе помочь," сказала Виктория. "Тебе понадобится помощь."

"Нет," сказал я. "Я так не думаю, но веди меня к своим новорожденным. Если приведешь мне достойный аргумент против того, чтобы я разорвал на части их и заодно тебя, я смирюсь с этим." Она кивнула. _Мне жаль, Эдвард._

"Ещё бы тебе не было жаль…"


	20. Chapter 20

**Джаспер **

Мы с Эмметом возвращались с короткой дневной охоты. На подъездной дорожке нашего дома я увидел припаркованный пикап Беллы, чему искренне удивился, ведь она собиралась провести утро с Чарли перед тем, как он уедет рыбачить, а потом делать какие-то свои накопившиеся дела. Почуяв любимый аромат, я не смог сдержать улыбки.

"Неужели у тебя глотка не горит?" спросил Эммет. "Ну, то есть, сейчас я уже, конечно, привык к Белле, но мне по крайней мере не приходится залезать ей в рот языком." Я рассмеялся.

"Ну, быть рядом с ней мне проще с каждым днем. Да, немного дискомфортно бывает, особенно, когда мы целуемся, но это все мелочи. Это мне теперь кажется таким естественным!"

"Мы с Роуз собираемся в Порт Анжелес на ночь. Посмотрим кино, а потом переночуем в отеле."

"Это с чего это вдруг?"

"Ну, решили встряхнуться, сменить обстановочку," хитро улыбнулся он. "А Карлайл и Эсми уехали на Аляску знакомиться с Филиппом!"

"Да," ответил я. "Они говорили мне об этом."

"Так что ты и юная Белла остаетесь одни сегодня ночью в этом чудесном доме. Чем займетесь?"

"Не стоит переживать за меня и юную Беллу," улыбнулся я в ответ. "Думаю, мы придумаем, как скоротать время!"

"Ага," хмыкнул он. "Зная вас обоих, я почти уверен, что вы всю ночь будете в карты резаться или стихи декламировать."

"Смешно," огрызнулся я. "Удачно повеселиться в Порт Анжелесе."

Сказал я и побежал скорее в дом. Уже в коридоре был слышен смех Беллы, и я снова не смог сдержать довольной улыбки. Я чувствовал, как моя красавица счастлива. Я взбежал по ступенькам и пошел в свою комнату, где Белла сидела и разговаривала с Розали.

"Белла," настаивала на чем-то Роуз. "Просто отпусти ситуацию."

"Думаешь, я не хочу?"

"Ты слишком много думаешь," сказала Роуз. Она прекрасно знала, что я в холле и слышу все, но все равно продолжила.

"Джаспер – мужчина терпеливый, но не может же он ждать бесконечно!"

"Я не знаю," ответила Белла. "Но нам обоим становится все труднее терпеть." _О нет, дорогая, мне труднее раз в сто! _

"Ты должна сдаться и довериться ему," настаивала Роуз.

"Я ему доверяю полностью, но он не думает, что произошедшее с Эдвардом может случиться и с ним."

"Он прав," ответила Розали. "С ним этого и не может случиться."

"Ну почему вы все так уверены?" упиралась Белла. "Я уже разрушила жизнь Эдварда; я не могу сделать то же самое с Джаспером." И как мне ее убедить?

"Ты совершаешь большую ошибку, я очень к тебе привязалась, ты очень мне нравишься, но я не могу позволить тебе сделать Джасу больно. Он не заслуживает, чтобы его сердце разбили снова."

"Я пытаюсь не навредить ему," сказала Белла.

"Да ты уже делаешь ему больно. Ты должна показать ему, что готова к следующему шагу. Он так в этом нуждается, так ждет этого от тебя!"

Тут я вошел и улыбнулся Белле. Шоколадные глаза загорелись, и я почувствовал, как вихрь радости поднялся в малышке, когда она меня увидела. Я пристально посмотрел в глаза Роуз.

"Я знала, что ты здесь," ухмыльнулась она.

"Роуз!" с укором произнесла Белла, но тут же вскочила с кровати и бросилась меня обнимать.

"Прости, Белла," сказала сестра. "Но я надеялась, что ты скажешь что-то, что сможет приободрить Джаспера."

"В этом нет необходимости, я и так бодр, Роуз," сказал я. "Мы уже говорили на эту тему."

"Вот и чудно," она закатила глаза. "Тогда вы двое тут разбирайтесь, мы с Эмметтом раньше завтрашнего обеда не вернемся."

"Повеселитесь хорошенько," пожелала Белла.

"Я это и планировала," улыбнулась Роуз. "Надеюсь, вы двое тоже не будете скучать!"

"Пока, Розали," сказал я и захлопнул за сестрой дверь. Белла залилась румянцем.

"Любопытная беседа," сказал я, усаживаясь на подоконник и подтягивая Беллу себе на колени.

"Ты должен был хотя бы обозначить свое присутствие как-то," сказала она.

"Я обозначил," напомнил я.

"Ага, но только после того, как хорошенько все расслышал."

"Ничего нового ты все равно не сказала," возразил я. "Итак, я, конечно, безумно рад тебя видеть, но что ты тут делаешь?"

"Чарли уехал," ответила она. "Одной мне было скучно, так что я покидала вещи в сумку и приехала сюда."

"Ты останешься на ночь?" Что ж, кажется, передо мной определенно маячили приятные перспективы.

"Если ты не возражаешь," робко ответила принцесса, прикусив губу. Вот мне интересно, она что, думала, что я дам ей от ворот поворот?

"Я хотела поспать в твоей кровати."

"Правда?" улыбнулся я, уткнувшись носом в каштановые мягкие волосы. "Мне нравится, когда ты спишь в моей кровати. Вот бы ты делала это каждую ночь!"

"Зачем? Мы и так вместе каждую ночь в моей кровати."

"Ну, да, но моя больше, и мне тут спокойнее. Не нужно подпрыгивать каждый раз и прятаться в туалете, когда Чарли проходит мимо."

"Чарли?" захихикала Белла. "Ты ему нравишься. Может, он и не будет возражать против твоего присутствия в моей кровати."

"Я не готов продемонстрировать Чарли, что его ружья бессильны против меня."

"Резонно," ответила она. "Так я могу остаться?"

"Так долго, как ты пожелаешь," сказал я. "Переезжай вообще ко мне." Это я выпалил, совершенно не успев подумать. Но я существо инстинктов, а жить с Беллой мне хотелось уже давно.

"Что? Сюда, к Калленам?"

"А что, тут что-то не так?"

"Нет, я обожаю это место, но я уверена, что Карлайлу и Эсми не нужен еще один ребенок, да и как быть с Чарли?"

"Карлайл и Эсми только обрадуются твоему присутствию, как и Роуз с Эмметом," Сказал я, теперь буквально заболев этой идеей.

"А Чарли все равно никогда нет дома, а когда есть, он постоянно сидит перед телеком."

"Я не могу его просто так оставить," сказала Белла, и я ощутил исходящуюю от нее внутреннюю борьбу.

"Но ты же хочешь ко мне переехать," сказал я.

"Джаспер," ответила она. "Я не могу."

"Из-за Чарли?" "Да. Может, нам стоит поговорить об этом осенью."

"А что изменится осенью?" огорченно спросил я.

"Ну," начала она. "Предполагалось, что я поеду в колледж с Эдвардом, но вряд ли я теперь поеду в Дартмут или на Аляску."

"А ты хочешь поехать в Дартмут или на Аляску?"

Я знал, она собиралась замуж за Эдварда, и предполагалось, что он проспонсирует ее обучение, но мне не приходило в голову, что без него она передумает ехать.

"Нет," ответила Белла. "Я ездила на разведку в местный колледж, думаю, туда я пока и пойду." Я почувствовал в ее голосе укол разочарования.

"Ты действительно этого хочешь?"

"Я еще не решила, но, наверное, это лучший вариант. Кроме того это все, что я могу себе на данный момент позволить."

"Конечно же, это не так! Я могу отправить тебя в любое место!"

"Местный колледж вполне ничего!" в моей принцессе заиграла гордость.

"Я и не сказал, что он плох," возразил я. "Просто ты должна знать, что у тебя есть варианты. Я оплачу твое обучение в любом университете мира."

"Это очень мило с твоей стороны, но я не могу позволить тебе сделать это," сказала Белла.

"Послушай," ответил я, повернув малышку лицом к себе. "Нам надо кое-что прояснить."

"В каком смысле? Я тебя разозлила?" Она беспокоилась, что огорчила меня, но конечно, это было не так. Но я, в отличие от Эдварда, не собирался мириться с ее вечными «я не могу это принять».

"Нет," я улыбнулся и нежно погладил Беллу по щеке. "Но разозлишь, если будешь учить меня обращаться с собственными деньгами. Если я хочу их тратить на тебя, я буду это делать. У меня их много. Столько, что я их за всю вечность вряд ли потрачу. Так что, принимая их, ты всего лишь сделаешь мне большое одолжение."

"Но я не хочу брать твоих денег," сказала она.

"Я знаю," улыбнулся я. "И поэтому хочу их на тебя тратить."

"Джаспер," упиралась Белла. "Ты уже купил мне машину, летний гардероб круче, чем у Пэрис Хилтон, и никогда не позволяешь платить, когда мы куда-то идем вместе. Неужели тебе этого недостаточно?"

"Твои аргументы?"

"Ты делаешь достаточно," сказала она. "Я все еще ищу работу, Ньютоны уже давно нашли мне замену, но с тех пор, как все свое время я провожу с тобой, дело продвигается плохо."

"Тебе не нужно работать," сказал я, на что Белла закатила глаза. "Но я понимаю, почему ты хочешь, так что ищи, конечно, я не против, но колледж я оплачу." Она открыла рот, собираясь заговорить.

"Нет," опередил я. "Не спорь со мной. Завтра же прошерстим интернет на предмет вузов и запишем тебя в какое-нибудь достойное место."

"Хорошо," ответила моя красавица.

"Хорошо? И ты даже не будешь капризничать и спорить?"

"А разве я могу тебя переспорить?"

"Нет," улыбнулся я. "Не можешь. У меня мощный дар убеждения."

"Тогда я просто скажу тебе спасибо," сказала Белла и медленно поцеловала меня. "И мой папа тоже скажет тебе большое спасибо."

"Не за что," сказал я, притянув малышку к себе и страстно поцеловав ее. Этот вкус сводил меня с ума. Да, горло горело каждый раз, но это не могло меня удержать. Я так ее хотел. Белла поднялась на колени и быстро взобралась на меня. Не сдержав сдавленного рычания, я запустил руку в ее волосы, не отрываясь от сладких губ. Постепенно я переместился к ее шее, лаская губами нежную тонкую кожу. Я удивлялся, как спокойно мне дается близость к шее Беллы. Желание укусить пропало. Малышка изменила меня к лучшему, и я надеялся, что она увидит и поймет, что близость с ней не сможет сделать из меня монстра. Скорее эффект будет полностью обратным! Она провела рукой по моим волосам, и я все отчетливее чувствовал ее нетерпение. Я поднял мою малышку на руки и отнес на кровать, опустив в самую середину. Белла подняла глаза, и как только я приблизился, она запаниковала.

"Джаспер," сказала она и села, отодвинувшись. Как она быстро передумала. Она провоцировала меня применить свой дар, чтобы сломать ее дурацкие внутренние препятствия. Но все же я знал, что это было бы неправильно. Но я был не на шутку возбужден. Я приложил палец к ее губам.

"Ты обещала доверять мне, помнишь?" Белла кивнула. Я дотянулся до ночного столика и вытащил из ящика маленькую голубую коробочку. Забравшись обратно в кровать, я протянул подарок Белле. Она была смущена.

"Открывай," сказал я.

"Это в связи с чем?"

"А что, обязательно должен быть повод?" спросил я. "Просто я это увидел и захотел, чтобы у тебя это было." Белла посмотрела на коробочку и улыбнулась. С плохо скрываемым любопытством моя принцесса бережно открыла ее.

"Джаспер," выдохнула она, достав ожерелье. "Какое красивое."

В центре ожерелья было платиновое сердечко, окруженное бриллиантами. Я взял ожерелье из рук моей красавицы и аккуратно надел на тонкую шейку. Ей так шли бриллианты!

"Мое сердце не бьется уже больше века, но когда я с тобой, клянусь, мне кажется, что я слышу его удары в своей груди. Когда мы были у ручья и ты гладила мои шрамы…" Мне нужно было взять себя в руки и собраться с мыслями. Она повернулась и посмотрела на меня, ожидая продолжения.

"Прости," сказал я, погладив малышку по щеке. "Я с тобой теряю ход мыслей постоянно." Белла улыбнулась.

"Я думала, это только у меня такая проблема." Я взял ее за руку.

"Белла," произнес я. "Не думаю, что ты представляешь себе, что ты сделала со мной там, у ручья. Никто и никогда не смотрел на меня так. Твои чувства действительно искренни и глубоки. Я привык показывать всем свои чувства, но никогда не видел в ответ таких же сильных. И ты даже не представляешь, что это для меня значит."

"Мои чувства к тебе настоящие и искренние, Джаспер," улыбнулась Белла. "Тебя так легко любить." Я поцеловал ее и, не отрываясь от любимого лица, заговорил,

"Именно об этом я и говорю." Мы медленно и нежно целовались несколько минут, стараясь передать друг другу каждую частичку своей любви. Белла начинала сдаваться и доверяться мне, я это чувствовал, но я не хотел использовать момент. Мне нужно было немного времени, чтобы успокоиться и подумать, как следует этой ночью себя вести. Неторопливо я отстранился от ее лица и улыбнулся.

"Ты прекрасна," шептал я. "Совершенна и неотразима." От моих слов ее щеки залил румянец.

"Спасибо тебе," промурлыкала моя красавица, перебирая пальцами свой подарок. "Я никогда не буду его снимать."

"Я рад, что тебе нравится," прошептал я. "Мое сердце принадлежит тебе, Белла, и неважно, бьется оно или нет." Белла придвинулась и снова забралась ко мне на колени.

"Тебе нравится так сидеть, правда?"

"Мне нравится быть так близко к тебе, как это возможно," сказала она.

"Я знаю, как нам стать ближе," улыбнулся я.

"И я хочу этого, Джаспер," сказала Белла. Пульс моей малышки участился, а дыхание замерло. Она внезапно разнервничалась.

"Что ты сказала?" переспросил я, надеясь, что не ослышался.

"Я хочу, чтобы ты занялся со мной любовью," сказала она. "Но я не могу перестать думать, что это безумно эгоистично."

"Это не эгоистично," сказал я.

"Если то, что случилось с Эдвардом, случится с тобой," продолжила Белла, и я увидел невыносимую борьбу в ее глазах. Глядя на это, я захотел стать человеком только ради того, чтобы бедняжке не приходилось забивать себе голову всеми этими кошмарами. Будь я человеком, мы уже несколько часов наслаждались бы друг другом.

"Что я могу сделать, чтобы ты поняла, что я никогда не поступлю с тобой так, как поступил он," я практически умолял. "Я бы никогда не давил на тебя, пока ты принимала решение насчет наших с тобой отношений, но Белла, я не вру, я хочу тебя сильнее, чем когда-либо кого-то хотел. Ты отсутствующее звено в моем существовании, я разобран, и я не восстановлюсь, пока мы не будем вместе. Я хочу, чтобы ты была моей во всех смыслах этого слова."

"Я твоя," заверила она меня. "Я хочу показать тебе это, но…" Красавица отвела взгляд. Я осторожно приподнял ее лицо и заставил посмотреть мне в глаза.

"Ты нервничаешь, и я с этим ничего поделать не могу," сказал я. "Я не собираюсь играть твоими чувствами и принуждать тебя к чему-то, чего ты на самом деле не хочешь. У нас впереди вся ночь, так что пусть все идет, как идет, и если в какой-то момент ты захочешь остановиться, мы остановимся." Белла закрыла глаза и на секунду задумалсь.

"Ты должен мне кое-что пообещать!"

"Все, что угодно," я ответил, даже не зная вопроса, но ведь я готов был на все ради моей принцессы.

"Если когда мы переспим, ты сорвешься," она замолчала.

"Белла, перестань," сказал я. "У меня уже был секс в жизни, и срывался я уже тоже достаточно, и монстром был, так что вряд ли есть хоть малейший повод, чтобы со мной произошли такие радикальные перемены."

"Ты когда-нибудь занимался любовью с человеком?" "Нет," выпалил я, но понял, что лучше мне сказать ей правду.

"Видишь," сказала она. "Ты был только с вампирами."

"Нет," ответил я и быстро отвел взгляд. После таких признаний я не мог смотреть Белле в глаза.

"Это не совсем так."

"Я не понимаю," Белла была смущена.

"Я сказал, что я никогда не занимался любовью с человеком, но секс с несколькими человеческими женщинами у меня был," объяснил я. Будь я человеком, тут же сгорел бы со стыда.

"Когда я был с Марией, иногда перед убийством, перед тем, как укусить, я спал с жертвой." Услышав это, Белла охнула. Она была шокирована. Что ж, если все остальное ее не трогало, то после таких деталей она точно встанет и уйдет.

"Ты, наверное, уже достаточно наслушалась?"

"Нет," сказала Белла. "Я хочу услышать все без исключений." Она нежно взяла меня за руку и ободряюще улыбнулась. Я неотрывно смотрел в шоколадные глаза. Кажется, пришла моя очередь удивляться.

"Тебе не противно?"

"Ты чувствуешь, что от меня исходит отвращение?"

"Нет," улыбнулся я, красавица не переставала меня поражать. "Это был очень мрачный период в моей жизни, я делал много того, чем гордиться не приходится, но рассказывая тебе все это, я надеюсь, что ты поймешь: я уже был там, где сейчас оказался Эдвард, и у меня совершенно нет никакого желания и намерения возвращаться туда. Я просто не хочу снова окунаться в этот кошмар."

"Наверное, ты действительно хочешь быть со мной," сказала Белла, и я наконец-то увидел, что понимание, которого я уже отчаялся дождаться, наконец пришло к ней.

"Больше, чем ты можешь себе представить," сказал я.

"Я понимаю, почему ты думаешь, что с тобой это не случится," сказала она. "И когда я узнала, что у тебя был секс с человеческими женщинами, мне стало чуть легче в это поверить."

"Я не такой реакции ожидал," сказал я.

"Ну, я не схожу с ума от радости по этому поводу, но зная все, что я знаю о вампирах, понимаю, что ты переборол инстинкты. А что было в прошлом, то там и осталось. Мы не можем изменить прошлое. Если бы могли, я никогда бы не спала с Эдвардом." Я кивнул.

"Ты все еще хочешь, чтобы я тебе пообещал что-то?"

"Да," сказала она. "Если мы займемся любовью, а ты потом перейдешь на темную сторону, обещай, что заберешь меня с собой."

"Чего!?"

"Если ты изменишься после нашей близости, я хочу, чтобы ты обратил меня, чтобы мы могли быть вместе в любом случае," сказала она.

"Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь," сказал я. "Не пойми меня неправильно, я хочу тебя обратить, но не так, чтобы ты потом переживала все ужасы мрачного существования на стороне тьмы." _Того, чего хотел для нее Эдвард_. Как вообще мы все это допустили?

"Я не могу без тебя," сказала Белла. "И если единственный способ остаться с тобой – это стать такой же, как ты, тогда ты должен меня обратить, чтобы мы были на равных."

"Белла?"

"Джаспер, ты пообещал," сказала она. Я улыбнулся.

"Да, пообещал."

"То есть, ты это сделаешь?"

"Да," ответил я. "Я обращу тебя, когда придет время."

"Это не ответ на мой вопрос," сказала Белла. "Я не собираюсь поддаваться темным силам, и тебе не позволю, но сегодня я займусь с тобой любовью."

"Ох," выдохнула она.

"Ну, конечно, если ты не возражаешь," сказал я.

"Нет, я хочу," решительно ответила Белла. "Сегодня."

Я нежно поцеловал мою красавицу в губы. "Мне нужно подготовиться, а тебе необходимо расслабиться."

"Тебе нужно поохотиться?"

"Нет, я уже поохотился с Эмметом," сказал я. "Почему бы тебе не принять твою любимую ванну?"

"А ты присоединишься?" спросила она, прикусив губу.

"Ты что, меня дразнишь?"

"Возможно," улыбнулась она.

"Я ведь и наказать тебя могу за это," улыбнулся я. "Но мне нравится эта ванная," ответила Белла, выбравшись из моих объятий и направившись в ванную комнату.

"Переезжай ко мне, и сможешь пользоваться ей в любое время," напомнил я.

"Это нечестно!" пропищала Белла. "Играя по правилам, победить невозможно," улыбнулся я. Она покачала головой.

"Белла," сказал я. "Постарайся хорошенько расслабиться, потому что согласно моим планам тебе сегодня ночью особенно отдыхать не придется."

"Я," она покраснела, но спустя секунду я снова почувствовал исходящее от нее желание. "Я быстро."

**Белла **

Я только что согласилась заняться любовью с Джаспером! Нырнув в тёплую воду, я попыталась успокоиться. Что-то слишком много всего для одной меня. Переехать к Джасу? Позволить ему оплатить мое обучение? Как я могла пойти на это? Хотела ли я идти на это? Да, я хотела всего, в чем фигурировал бы Джаспер. Я хотела быть с ним вечно. Я чувствовала, как сильно он меня любит и желает. Мне было легко доверять Джасу, и в этот раз я поверила, что после нашей близости он не изменится. Мне нелегко далось это, но каким-то чутьем я понимала, что все делаю правильно. Я вышла из ванны как только вода стала остывать. Не знаю, как долго я там пролежала, но моя кожа покрылась мурашками.

Я немного расстроилась, что Джаспер ко мне не присоединился, но, наверное, нам удастся еще принять вместе ванную. При мысли о том, что еще я смогу делать вместе с Джасом, я невольно улыбнулась. Поколебавшись немного, я завернулась в большое белое полотенце и стала расчесывать волосы. В голове эхом отдавали слова Джаспера… Согласно моим планам тебе сегодня ночью особенно отдыхать не придется… _Вот черт_! А что же придется? Я это хоть переживу? Я нервничала. Когда я была с Эдвардом, у нас у обоих опыт в сексе был одинаковый, то есть никакого.

А с Джаспером все иначе. Он встречался с Элис дольше, чем Чарли живет на свете, а до этого была Мария. Опытный вампир-боец. Черт, ведь я же цыпленок по сравнению с ним! Хрупкая человеческая девушка. Что он вообще нашел во мне? Я осмотрелась и поняла, что у меня не было с собой ничего, чтобы переодеться. Я не знала наверняка, где сейчас Джаспер. Наверное, он уже вернулся в спальню. Может, мне стоит просто выйти, завернувшись в полотенце? Да, наверное это вполне нормально будет.

То есть, в любом случае через пару минут ему придется увидеть меня голой. Боже мой! Я больше не была расслаблена. Как будто толку от ванной не было никакого. Я нервничала и никак не могла успокоиться. В горле пересохло, а желудок сводили противные судороги. А что если я вовсе не то, чего ему на самом деле хочется? Вдруг он будет разочарован? Я облокотилась на стенку ванной, пытаясь понять, что же мне делать, когда дверь скрипнула и медленно открылась.

"Дорогая," сказал он. "Все эти негативные эмоции сводят меня с ума." Ну конечно же он почувствовал даже через дверь. Дурацкий эмпат!

"Джас…" Я подняла глаза и увидела, что на нем уже не было ни рубашки, ни ботинок. Я поняла, что показывая мне свою обнаженную грудь, он демонстрировал мне свое доверие. Он больше не боялся, что я буду видеть его недостатки, и ждал от меня такой же реакции. И надо сказать, Джасперу действительно хотелось довериться. Навсегда.

Он стоял всего лишь в нескольких дюймах от меня в одних только джинсах. Это был самый сексуальный мужчина, которого я когда-либо видела в жизни или даже в кино. Я окончательно потеряла дар речи. Я подалась вперед и рукой осторожно провела по его груди, животу и замерла на застежке джинсов. Подняв голову и взглянув в эти бесконечно глубокие глаза, я была безнадежно потеряна в его красоте. Джаспер нежно взял меня за шею и притянул к себе. От внезапного электрического разряда я невольно задрожала. Свободной рукой Джас сжал край полотенца и тихонько потянул за него. Чувственные губы прижались к моему уху, и холодное дыхание обожгло мою разгоряченную кожу. Я начинала сходить с ума.

"А этому," из его груди вырвалось хриплое нетерпеливое рычание. "здесь не место."

И полотенце в одно мгновение оказалось на полу. _О! Господи!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Джаспер**

_ Белла согласилась заняться со мной любовью_. Я не мог в это поверить. Я, конечно, открыл ей все свои тайные желания, но никак не думал, что она согласится. Мои гормоны, если таковые еще остались в моем застывшем организме, зашкаливали. Я чувствовал себя семнадцатилетним девственником перед своей первой в жизни ночью. Черт, я был в полной боевой готовности, как только Белла переступила порог ванной! _Угомонись, Уитлок!_ Она еще может передумать.

Но я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Бесчисленное множество раз я представлял секс с Беллой. И каждый наш поцелуй искрой разжигал внутри меня настоящее пламя. Эта девочка заставляла меня чувствовать себя живым. Иногда казалось, что в моей груди снова пытается забиться сердце. Как это было возможно? Понятия не имею, но мне это нравилось. Белла была всем, о чем я мог мечтать, но никогда не думал, что смогу получить. Ничего в жизни я не хотел так сильно. Никакой зов крови не мог сравниться с притяжением, которое было у меня к моей красавице.

С ней я чувствовал себя мужчиной, а не вампиром. Но я все-таки был вампиром, поэтому нужно было сконцентрироваться и держать себя в руках. С Беллой нельзя было терять контроля над ситуацией. Если она вдруг попросит остановиться, я должен быть готов это сделать. Но даже если она и не остановит меня, я все равно должен быть готов. Я не имел права допустить ни единого шанса, что мои острые как бритва зубы вонзятся в нежную кожу шеи моей любимой. А еще мне нужно было обуздать свою силу, чтобы не дай Бог не ранить Беллу или не сломать ей что-нибудь. Я вышел во двор подышать свежим воздухом. То есть у меня, конечно, необходимости в воздухе никакой не было, но это меня отвлекло на пару минут.

Белла была моей, она меня хотела. Боже мой, вот это да! Ей не было дела до моего прошлого, ее не смущали ни мои шрамы, ни мои грехи, ни мои срывы и периодический временный уход от вегетарианства, принятого в семье Карлайла. Она даже простила меня за попытку на нее напасть. И я хотел, чтобы эта ночь стала особенной. Я должен был показать Белле, как сильно люблю и желаю ее. Я вернулся наверх в спальню и занялся притоговлениями. На ночной столик со стороны Беллы я поставил маленькую вазу с розой, которую стащил в саду Эсми. Лампу я выключил, а шторы отдернул так, чтобы в комнату проник серебристый лунный свет. Скинув ботинки и рубашку, я откинул покрывало. Было слышно, как Белла вышла из ванной, но отнюдь не в расслабленном состоянии. Наоборот, нервы малышки были на пределе. Я, конечно, мог это понять. Сам не находил себе места, несмотря на свой богатый опыт. У меня не было никого, кроме Элис, последние несколько десятилетий, как минимум. Но не это меня беспокоило. Меня тревожило то, что Белла сомневалась в самой себе. Неужели она и правда думала, что разочарует меня? Да это же смешно!

Я слонялся по комнате из угла в угол, не находя себе места. Ну, почему она так долго? Я знал, что из воды она уже вылезла, а теперь просто стояла посреди ванной и морочила себе голову всякой ерундой. Так, пора показать Белле, что она со мной сделала. Я прислонился к двери ванной, пытаясь успокоить мою малышку, но дар использовать мне не хотелось. Мне просто хотелось дать ей понять своим личным присутствием, что ничего сверхъестественного не происходит и что так переживать вовсе не обязательно, и я медленно, почти неслышно открыл дверь. Белла стояла и нервно грызла ногти, уставившись в зеркало.

"Дорогая," сказал я. "Все эти негативные эмоции сводят меня с ума!"

Она подняла на меня взгляд, и я ощутил ее облегчение. Хм, а может, она просто ждала, что я приду?..

"Джас…" Её взгляд застыл на моей груди. Я чувствовал, что Белла полностью доверилась мне. Это был хороший знак. Наблюдая, как она неотрывно смотрит на меня, я понял, что впервые стою перед моей принцессой без рубашки. Она видела уже мою покрытую шрамами грудь тогда у ручья, но сейчас ни один сантиметр моей кожи не был скрыт. Я ощутил, как разгоралось желание Беллы, и улыбнулся. С этим я уже как-нибудь справлюсь. Когда я подошел почти вплотную, она протянула руку и, дотронувшись до моей груди, скользнула пальцами по животу, остановившись на застежке моих джинсов. Она была такой нежной и ласковой. Я чувствовал, как любовь струилась из прекрасных шоколадных глаз. Мне всегда нравилось, как пахнет Белла после душа. Не то чтобы ее запах всегда не был для меня прекрасен, просто теплая вода усиливала естественный аромат моей красавицы. Я почувствовал, как сильно хочу сделать ее своей. Осторожно взяв ее за шею, я притянул Беллу еще ближе к себе. Не хотелось никуда торопиться, хотелось смаковать каждую секунду близости с моей принцессой.

Я знал, конечно, что в моей памяти и так запечатлится навсегда каждый момент, но Белла тоже должна была прочувствовать все как следует и насладиться тем, что я хотел ей дать. Мне нужно было ее увидеть, и свободной рукой я потянул за кончик полотенца, в которое красавица была завернута.

"А этому," из моей груди вырвался неожиданный рык. "Здесь не место." И я бросил полотенце на пол.

Белла вздрогнула и попыталась прижаться ко мне, чтобы я не слишком рассматривал ее тело.

"Нет," я покачал головой и, осторожно остановив ее за руку, сделал шаг назад. "Ты восхитительна!"

Белла смущенно опустила глаза. Я наклонился и стал медленно, нежно целовать ее лицо. Мои пальцы скользили по шее и груди принцессы. Я ощутил, как нежный сосок затвердел от прикосновения моей холодной ладони, и Белла тихонько застонала, вцепившись руками в мои плечи. Я прижался к ней всем телом, мраморной прохладной кожей к ее – теплой и мягкой. Это было невероятно. Ощущение, что ее обнаженная грудь прижата к моей, доставляла мне ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие, и я зарычал, давая волю эмоциям.

"Ты хоть примерно себе представляешь, что ты со мной творишь?" спросил я.

Белла подняла на меня глаза и покачала головой. Она была так естественна, не стараясь никому понравиться, не опошляя наших отношений дурацкими женскими приемчиками, и это делало мою принцессу такой желанной. А она тем временем даже не подозревала, какое оказывает влияние на душу и застывшее сердце вампира.

"Нам необязательно сегодня заходить дальше," сказал я, подняв Беллу и усадив ее на край туалетного столика. "И я буду вполне удовлетворен. Ты всё ещё хочешь этого?"

"Да," ответила она, но я все равно видел страх в ее глазах.

"Доверься мне." Она кивнула. Я убрал волосы с ее лица и нежно поцеловал в губы. Не прерывая поцелуя, я скользнул руками по ее напряженным бедрам и слегка раздвинул их. Ее аромат сводил меня с ума, и рассматривая совершенное тело моей принцессы, я в предвкушении облизал губы. Я мечтал попробовать Беллу на вкус так много раз, но я должен был держать себя в руках, потому что не был уверен в своих силах. Шутка ли, удержаться и не попробовать ее кровь, прижимаясь губами к ее жаркой и влажной коже. Нет, лучше сейчас не рисковать. Я подвинулся так, чтобы оказаться между ног Беллы, и положил руки ей на бедра.

Я ласкал губами ее шею, ключицы. Добравшись до груди, я скользнул языком по затвердевшему соску и сжал его губами. Белла застонала и вцепилась пальцами мне в волосы. Выгнув спину, она умоляла меня не останавливаться. Грудь была такой сладкой на вкус. Рукой я скользнул вверх по ее ляжке, остановившись у самой горячей точки на прекрасном теле, лаская кончиком пальца влажную возбужденную кожу. Белла была уже на пределе и с нетерпением принимала каждое мое движение. Ее желание обрушивалось на меня снежной лавиной, и мне приходилось пускать в ход каждый милиграмм самоконтроля, чтобы не войти в это сладкое тело так резко и так быстро, как мне этого хотелось. Белла нетерпеливо схватила мою руку и прижала сильнее к своей горящей от желания и возбуждения влажной коже между ног.

Я улыбнулся: вот чего она хотела! Жарким поцелуем я коснулся ее губ, а потом прошептал: "Ты хочешь, чтобы я ласкал тебя, как той ночью в твоей спальне?" Белла закивала.

"Нет," промурлыкал я. "Скажи это вслух."

"Да," выдохнула она, продолжая ерзать и тереться о мою руку. "Я хочу снова это почувствовать."

Я впился в ее горячие, нетерпеливые губы, позволяя на этот раз ей руководить происходящим. Белла пыталась завладеть моим языком, то сжимая его губами, то отпуская. А в моей голове тут же нарисовались образы, где теплый и мягкий ротик моей принцессы так же неистово ласкает другую часть моего тела… Терпение, Джаспер, с этим нежным созданием тебе нужно набраться терпения. Уже совсем скоро Белла начала двигаться в одном ритме с моей рукой, издавая сладкие стоны. Никогда я не слышал звуков прекраснее! Уже не в состоянии сосредоточиться, принцесса ухватилась за мои плечи, от наслаждения впиваясь в мою кожу ногтями.

Если бы я был человеком, у меня, наверное, даже кровь бы пошла. Но моя мраморная кожа не могла пострадать, а Белле так было, по всей видимости, гораздо спокойнее. Наконец-то ее баррикады рушились, и хозяйка позволила своему телу испытать все то наслаждение, которого оно жаждало. Она всецело доверилась мне. Я напористо ласкал губами шею Беллы, оставляя красные следы, не переставая при этом скользить пальцами внутри горячего тела. Принцесса дрожала, она была на пределе. Осталось преодолеть последний кирпичик ее сдавшего позиции ненужного самоконтроля.

"Отпусти себя," прорычал я Белле в ухо. "Меня так заводит, когда ты это делаешь," простонала она, и не успел я ответить, как моя красавица начала кричать, и, громким стоном выдохнув мое имя, сладкой судорогой сжала внутри себя мои пальцы. Это было нечто! Вот и пришел момент, когда больше ждать я не мог. Я должен был быть внутри Беллы, и пока она отходила от своего неслабого оргазма, я резко стянул джинсы вместе с боксерами и бросил их на пол ванной. Услышав, как пряжка ремня ударилась о кафель, моя принцесса вздрогнула. Я улыбнулся и широко раздвинул ее бедра, подтянув одну ногу себе на талию. Я придвинулся ближе, и мой член уперся в мягкую и горячую кожу. Белла вздрогнула, ощутив мое запредельное возбуждение.

"Я должен быть в тебе сейчас," прошептал я, осторожно покусывая зубами ее нижнюю губу. Она застонала и задрожала от моего прикосновения. Я прижался еще теснее и, зажмурившись, подался чуть вперед. Мой член скользнул в тело Беллы на сантиметр. Никогда я не испытывал ничего подобного. Может, я раньше и спал с людьми, но я не любил их. Это был всего лишь охотничий ритуал. Здесь все было совсем иначе.

"Белла, Боже!" все мое тело напряглось, как струна, я подтянул ее ногу еще выше, еще больше погружаясь в жаркую, влажную глубину. На мгновение я замер, чтобы Белла могла свыкнуться с мыслью о том, что сейчас произойдет. Хотя у нее и был секс с Эдвардом, я знал, что она еще не привыкла к нашим размерам. Может, она и не сможет привыкнуть полностью, пока будет человеком, а я совсем не хотел навредить моей принцессе. Но как только я уже собирался толчком проникнуть в нее на всю глубину, Белла напряглась. Я должен был, наверное, это предвидеть, но я слишком отдался своим ощущениям.

"Подожди!" закричала она. Нет, я, конечно, знал, что принцесса может остановить меня в любую секунду. Но все-таки надеялся, что это будет ДО того, как мой член окажется в ее теле. _Черт, я же уже был в ней_!

"Белла," прошептал я, прижавшись лбом к ее лбу. "Чтобы остановиться, мне потребуется пара минут. Я не хочу делать ничего, что причинит тебе вред, но мне еще никогда не приходилось останавливаться на этом моменте."

"Нет," выдохнула она. "Я не хочу останавливаться; я просто не хочу, чтобы первый раз у нас был на туалетном столике в ванной."

_Блин! Ну что я за идиот?_

"Извини, дорогая," сказал я. "Как легкомысленно с моей стороны." Я приподнял принцессу, и она обхватила мою талию обеими ногами. С ней на руках я пошел в спальню. По дороге я двигался внутри нее, заставляя ее стонать от удовольствия. До кровати дойти я был не в состоянии. Рано или поздно мы все равно там окажемся, а пока у моего тела на этот счет были свои соображения. Я прижал Беллу к стоявшему слева от входа стеклянному шкафу, сжав ее ягодицы, и толчком вошел на всю глубину. Ее обнаженное тело было горячим и влажным от пота, и этот контраст с моей холодной кожей доставлял мне неземное наслаждение.

"Джаспер…" простонала Белла и поцеловала меня так крепко, как только могла. Я медленно опустил нас на пол и сел, оставив Беллу сидеть на мне верхом. Она отклонилась назад, упершись локтями в пол. Какой мне открылся прекрасный вид! Я неотрывно следил за соединением наших тел, медленно скользя вперед и назад внутри моей любимой.

"Ты так прекрасна," прошептал я. "Ты все, о чем я мог мечтать."

"Я! Сейчас!" прерывисто дыша выкрикнула она, и ее оргазм окатил меня сумасшедшей горячей волной. Белла приподнялась и снова прижалась ко мне, обвив руки вокруг моей шеи и пытаясь отдышаться. Я целовал и ласкал ее плечи, терпеливо ожидая, когда моя принцесса придет в себя. Ее сердце бешено билось, а желание снова подскочило до небывалых высот. Она хотела снова, я это чувствовал. Я встал и, не прерывая нашей связи, положил Беллу на кровать. Ее ноги все еще обвивали мою талию, и не дожидаясь просьб, я снова начал двигаться. Белла закрыла глаза и вцепилась руками в одеяло, сжав ноги еще сильнее. Я зарычал, почувствовав, как мышцы внизу моего живота начали сокращаться. Черт, это будет самый феерический оргазм в моей жизни.

"Белла!" Крикнув ее имя, я опустил руку вниз и пальцем нашел ее клитор. Опустившись и почти прижавшись к Белле, я с помощью своего дара окружил ее своим желанием, своим возбуждением, давая ей возможность испытать оргазм в третий раз.

"Джаспер," застонала она. "Я…снова…" слова давались красавице с трудом. Стараясь не переборщить, я схватил мою принцессу за волосы и, закрыв глаза, кончил в нее. Холодная жидкость разливалась внутри Беллы, заставляя нас обоих дрожать от испытанного удовольствия. Но подняв голову, я увидел страх в ее глазах. Я знал, что мои глаза были черными от возбуждения, наверное, это напугало мою малышку. Я отстранился от нее и перекатился на бок.

"Белла," сказал я. "Я в порядке. Я все такой же Джаспер, каким был сегодня утром!" Красавица повернулась ко мне, и ее лицо озарила улыбка облегчения.

"Правда?"

"Правда," я рассмеялся и поцеловал ее. "Это было сногсшибательно!" Щеки Беллы залились румянцем. "Прекраснее чем что-либо когда-то испытанное мной," заверил я ее.

"Правда?"

"Чистейшая правда!" улыбнулся я. "Ты делаешь меня счастливым, Белла."

"Я люблю тебя," шепнула она и прикоснулась губами к моей щеке. "Я так боялась, что ты изменишься после нашей близости!"

"Я изменился," сказал я. "Но исключительно в позитивном смысле."

"И я!"

"Прости, я не был достаточно нежен," сказал я, протянув ей с прикроватного столика розу.

"Ты само совершенство," улыбнулась Белла.

"В следующий раз я постараюсь быть более обходительным," сказал я, нежно поцеловав мою красавицу в губы.

"Джаспер," прошептала она низким, соблазнительным голосом.

"Мне нравится грубо."

"Я знаю, Белла," ухмыльнулся я. "Я это почувствовал." И за это я благодарил Бога!


	22. Chapter 22

**Белла **

_Джаспер_… Я могла думать только о нем. Вообще ни на чем больше не могла сосредоточиться. Он занимал каждую мою мысль. О чем я думала до него? Ума не приложу, честное слово. Наша с ним первая ночь была великолепной. И, видит Бог, я была счастлива, что наконец-то сдалась и позволила себе заняться с Джасом любовью. Сказать, что это было глубоким переживанием, значит не сказать ничего. Голова все еще кружилась, тело дрожало, а я чувствовала себя измотанной, но в приятном смысле. Я даже не возражала против синяков, потому что по ним могла точно воспроизвести в памяти путь ласковых рук Джаспера. После нашей первой близости я уснула беспробудным сном в его руках на несколько часов. Я была очень уставшей. Надо сказать, секс с вампиром требует немаленьких энергетических затрат. Но все равно я нашла очень приятным способ, которым Джас решил меня разбудить…

Я почувствовала, как холодная рука гладит кожу моего бедра. Открыв глаза, я тотчас вспомнила, на чем мы остановились пару часов назад. И от этой мысли мне захотелось улыбнуться. Джаспер прижался к моему уху губами, и от его шепота и прохладного дыхания я задрожала. Он не переставая гладил меня по бедру. Я снова начинала сходить с ума.

"Пора просыпаться," сказал он и ласково чмокнул меня в затылок.

"Хммм," промычала я, придвигаясь ближе и прижимаясь спиной к его груди. "Зачем? За окном еще совсем темно."

И улыбнулась, прекрасно понимая, что именно Джаспер имел в виду. Я завелась от одной только мысли.

"А вот зачем," сказал он, прижавшись ко мне сзади. "Я дам тебе отоспаться днем, но сейчас я хочу тебя."

"Я вся твоя," прошептала я. Он перевернул меня на спину и в одну секунду оказался сверху. От скорости у меня закружилась голова, и я невпопад хихикнула.

Джас улыбнулся, "Обожаю твой смех."

Наклонившись, он нежно поцеловал меня. "Со мной ты всегда будешь счастлива, я обещаю." Я приподнялась и обхватила его лицо руками.

"Займись со мной любовью," улыбнулась я.

"С удовольствием," сказал он и снова оказался сверху в одно мгновение. Проведя рукой по моим волосам, он осторожно поцеловал меня в губы. Джас был так нежен в этот момент, я точно знала, что он не причинит мне никакого вреда. Его руки ласкали мое тело, периодически останавливаясь на груди, доставляя мне неземное наслаждение. Я застонала. Одно его прикосновение приводило меня в экстаз. Джаспер был страстным любовником, и точно знал где и в какой момент меня надо коснуться, чтобы доставить наивысшее удовольствие. Я мысленно улыбнулась, вспомнив, как нервничала до нашей близости, понимая теперь, что весь опыт Джаса служит нам только на пользу. Он приподнял руками мои бедра себе навстречу, чтобы прикоснуться к моей разгоряченной коже. Окутав меня своей любовью, он медленно вошел в меня. Я расслабилась и просто чувствовала, чувствовала нас двоих.

"Беллз?" Я попыталась вернуться в реальность, но звавший меня голос все равно звучал, как во сне.

"Белла? Ты где?"

_Чарли? _

"Белла," позвал он еще раз.

_Как он оказался на кухне?_

"Я тебя битый час не могу дозваться. Ты что, спишь на ходу?"

"Что?" Мои щеки были ярко-алыми от невовремя нагрянувших воспоминаний. _Боже!_

"Нет, я просто задумалась и не услышала, как ты вошел. Как рыбалка?"

"Хорошо," довольно рассмеялся папа, наливая себе в кружку горячий ароматный кофе.

"А я и не услышала, как ты вернулся." А вот Джас наверняка слышал.

"Да, я очень поздно приехал. Пришлось заехать в участок."

"Зачем?" "Да, похоже, в соседнем городишке возникли проблемы, и им нужна помощь полицейского управления Форкса," сказал он. "А моя помощь – в особенности."

"Что-то случилось?" Папа выглядел рассеянным.

"Судя по всему, их шеф полиции пропал без вести. Они думают, что он мог заблудиться, отправившись в поход без специальной подготовки!" вздохнул он. "Поэтому им нужна помощь в управлении департаментом, пока они не натренируют замену или не найдут своего шефа."

"Надеюсь, он в порядке," сказала я.

"Я тоже," ответил папа. "Так что, раз уж мне придется туда поехать на пару недель, я подумал, может, тебе съездить к маме на это время?"

"Что?" Я не могла сейчас ехать во Флориду. Ведь Джаспер не сможет поехать со мной. Флорида в июле? Вампир не сможет остаться там незамеченным. "Нет, я не могу."

"Почему нет?" спросил Чарли.

"Я просто не хочу никуда ехать," ответила я. "Со мной все и здесь будет в порядке."

"Я знаю, что будет. Тебе уже 19 исполнится через несколько месяцев, но я думал, что тебе не захочется оставаться в доме одной. Я попробую приезжать на выходных, но на неделе я вряд ли это осилю, в одну сторону ехать не меньше часа. Я оставляю за себя здесь своего зама, но все равно мне наверняка придется вмешиваться и в дела Форкса тоже."

"Понимаю," сказала я. "Да и вообще, ты прав, мне не очень хочется оставаться тут одной."

"А.." протянул папа.

"Я могу остаться у Калленов," сказала я, поняв, что это была идеальная возможность воплотить в жизнь мечту Джаса.

"Белла, я не знаю," сказал он. "А как это воспримут доктор и миссис Каллен?"

"Они будут рады," ответила я без тени сомнений. "Они очень любят, когда я их навещаю."

"Не знаю," пробурчал Чарли. "Мне кажется, ты слишком привязываешься к Джасперу, не думаю, что это очень хорошая идея."

_Поздно, папа, поздно! _

"Это еще почему?" вздохнув, спросила я.

"Послушай," сказал он. "Я знаю, с Эдвардом все пошло не так, как ты ожидала, и теперь вроде как Джаспер занял его место. Но ты так же от него зависишь, как и тогда от Эдварда. У тебя вся жизнь вращается вокруг этих людей."

"Пап," захныкала я.

"Белла, эти люди уже купили тебе машину, которая стоит больше, чем мое жалованье за целый год!" сказал он. "Может, небольшая дистанция в виде Флориды не помешает?"

"Нет," возразила я. "Я знаю, я любила Эдварда, но все меняется, и иногда нам приходится разочаровываться в людях."

"А в Джаспере ты так уверена?"

"Да," честно ответила я. "В нем я уверена."

"Белла" вздохнул папа. "Я не могу тебе указывать, что делать, но я не хочу, чтобы ты снова пережила эту боль."

"Иногда это неизбежно," сказала я. "Мы просто должны жить своей жизнью."

"Ладно, уговорила." Ответил Чарли. "Если Каллены не возражают, можешь остаться у них. Мне спокойнее будет знать, что ты не одна."

"Спасибо," улыбнулась я. "А ты будь осторожен. Неспроста он пропал без вести."

"Пока все говорят разное, так что разберусь, как доеду туда." Чарли поднялся из-за стола и поцеловал меня в лоб.

"Береги себя," заботливо сказал он. "Как доберусь, позвоню."

"Договорились," улыбнулась я. Было немного грустно, что Чарли уезжает так надолго, но радость от того, что я поживу с Джаспером, перевешивала. Мы сможем быть вместе круглые сутки, и у нас будет куча времени на… Так, надо успокоиться. Пора перестать думать о сексе с Джаспером во всех возможных позах и на всех возможных и невозможных поверхностях. Это уже нездорово как-то. Я быстро взяла себя в руки и побежала в душ. Не терпелось преподнести Джасперу этот сюрприз!

**Джаспер **

"Ты ко мне переезжаешь?" спросил я, не веря своим ушам.

"Ну, всего на несколько недель и если ты не против?"

"Смеешься что ли, как я могу быть против," ответил я, взяв Беллу за руку и потянув ее к дивану.

"Но это не будет краткосрочной сделкой."

"Не понимаю," ответила Белла.

"Если я тебя получу, я тебя назад уже не отдам," сказал я. "Тебе придется остаться со мной навсегда."

"Не думаю, что Чарли понравится эта идея," на ее лице отразилась тревога.

"С ним я договорюсь," заверил я.

"Но ты не можешь его заставить захотеть, чтобы я жила здесь с тобой."

"Еще как могу," улыбнулся я. Белла еще не знала, на что был способен мой дар.

"Я знаю, что ты в состоянии," сказала она, в шутку ударив меня по плечу. "Но ты не можешь." Я взял ее руку и прижал к своим губам. У Беллы каждый раз болела рука, когда она пыталась меня ударить.

"Поговорим об этом, когда придет время, а сейчас я просто рад, что ты здесь."

"Я тоже," ответила принцесса. "Ну, что будем делать?"

"Ты еще спрашиваешь?" сказал я, подхватив Беллу на руки и закинув себе на плечо.

"Джаспер," пискнула она. "Но мы же не можем заниматься сексом каждый день."

"Конечно, можем," рассмеялся я и зашагал к лестнице.

"Поставь меня на место!" завозмущалась Белла, и в этот же момент в дверь вошел Карлайл. Я остановился и посмотрел на него. Он выглядел заинтересованным. Прочистив горло, Карлайл широко улыбнулся. Белла, свисая с моего плеча, слегка приподняла голову и тихо поприветствовала: "Привет, Карлайл." Заколотив кулачками по моей спине, она требовала поставить ее на пол, что я и сделал, осторожно опустив красавицу на ноги, прижав к себе и обняв за талию.

"Здравствуй, Белла," улыбался Карлайл. "Рад тебя видеть." Белла залилась краской, я чувствовал, как она была смущена.

"А Белла поживет с нами," довольно заявил я.

"Если Вы не против," вмешалась Белла. "Я не хочу навязываться."

"Это чудесно," ответил Карлайл. "Я слышал, Чарли отправился в соседний город. Эсми в любом случае собиралась позвонить ему и предложить, чтобы ты у нас пожила!"

"О, ясно," сказала Белла. "Я очень благодарна."

"Странно, что шеф их полиции без вести пропал," сказал я.

"Очень," согласился Карлайл, и я почувствовал его беспокойство. Надо будет попозже обсудить с ним эту тему. "Что ж," продолжил отец. "Я рад, что вы оба мне попались. Я хотел сказать, что Элис приедет домой на пару недель!"

"Правда?" спросила Белла. Я чувствовал, как она скучала по подруге. "Когда?"

"Завтра," ответил Карлайл, но я знал, что он еще не все сообщил.

"Она приедет не одна?" спросил я.

"Нет," ответил отец. "Она взяла с собой Филиппа." Непроизвольно я еще крепче прижал к себе Беллу. Что-то мне не нравилась идея присутствия с ней в одном доме вампира, пьющего человеческую кровь.

"Карлайл?"

"Они приедут ненадолго, и когда я давал согласие, я понятия не имел, что Белла останется у нас. Он вполне милый молодой человек, и он очень старается перейти на наш образ жизни."

"Старается?" возмущенно переспросил я.

"Джаспер," сказал Карлайл. "Ты же сам прекрасно знаешь, что это сложный процесс."

"В чем проблема?" спросила Белла. Она явно плохо представляла себе, что происходит в нашем мире, и моей обязанностью было защитить ее. "Дорогая," сказал я. "Филипп пьет человеческую кровь."

"Он пил человеческую кровь," напомнила она, заставив меня в очередной раз улыбнуться. Она в каждом мерзавце могла найти что-то хорошее, даже во мне. "Он меня не обидит. Элис бы знала это."

"Она права, Джаспер," согласился Карлайл. "Элис не привела бы его с собой, если бы он мог навредить Белле. Я не хочу разворачивать дочь на полпути."

"Я понимаю," сказал я. "Это ее дом." Я знал, как сильно Карлайл любил Элис, и был уверен, что не доверяй он Филиппу, он не позволил бы тому приехать сюда.

"Так же, как и твой," сказал Карлайл. "И твой тоже." Он улыбнулся Белле.

"Спасибо," робко ответила она. "Но если вы думаете, что все вместе мы тут будем смотреться слишком неловко, я могу вернуться домой."

"Еще чего!" возмутился я. "Ты останешься здесь со мной."

"Я согласен, Белла," сказал отец. "Не стоит тебе оставаться одной в доме." Я снова почувствовал его беспокойство. В чем же все-таки было дело?

"Милая," сказал я. "Почему бы тебе не пойти на верх и не расположиться в моей комнате?"

"Пытаешься от меня избавиться," улыбнулась она.

"Да," признался я. "Но мне нужна лишь пара минут."

"Ладно," согласилась Белла и поцеловала меня в щеку. "Карлайл, спасибо, что приютили меня."

"Не за что, Белла," улыбнулся Карлайл. "Мы всегда тебе рады, а Джаспер и вовсе вне себя от счастья."

"Надо признать, он тоже делает меня счастливой," ответила Белла и, улыбнувшись, взбежала вверх по ступенькам.

"Она любит тебя, Джаспер," сказал Карлайл. "Она на все ради тебя пойдет."

"А я – ради нее," ответил я. "Так, я чувствую назревающую проблему. Ты обеспокоен за Чарли. И ты не думаешь, что тот шеф полиции потерялся в походе."

"Нет," признался Карлайл. "Не думаю. Они не нашли его тело, и это странно. Путь был не такой уж и большой, а он был довольно опытным спортсменом, в походы ходил часто."

"Вампир?" спросил я.

"Не знаю," ответил он. "Но я не могу допустить, чтобы с Чарли что-то случилось, поэтому я послал Роуз и Эммета присмотреть за ним. Он не заметит их присутствия, а мне будет спокойнее. Может, мне все только кажется."

"Лучше перебдеть, чем кусать потом локти, сам понимаешь," ответил я. "Он отец Беллы, я не хочу, чтобы с ним что-то произошло."

"Ничего не произойдет," сказал Карлайл. "Эмметт и Роуз об этом побеспокоятся."

"Спасибо," сказал я. "Она для меня всё."

"Знаю," улыбнулся отец. "Я рад, что вы двое разобрались в своих чувствах."

"Я тоже," улыбнулся я. "Так что, я полагаю, нет нужды готовить для Беллы гостевую?"

"Нет, она будет жить в моей комнате," ответил я и взбежал вверх по лестнице, торопясь к моей принцессе. Она сидела на кровати и листала какой-то журнал. Любимые тапочки стояли на полу, тоскуя по родным розовым пяточкам. Белла была такой очаровательно милой… Я подошел и плюхнулся на кровать, положив голову моей красавице на колени. Она улыбнулась, проведя рукой по моим кудрям. Похоже, это движение входило у Беллы в привычку. Что ж, я не возражал, совсем наоборот.

"Все хорошо?" спросила она.

"Да," ответил я. "Карлайл собирается отправить Роуз и Эма присматривать за Чарли."

"Зачем?" она забеспокоилась. "Что случилось?"

"Нет, все в полном порядке," соврал я. "Они просто прочешут местность, вдруг наши способности помогут найти тело пропавшего шефа. Почему бы не помочь, если есть такая возможность?"

"Спасибо," улыбнулась Белла.

"Я никогда не позволю никому и ничему навредить тебе," сказал я немного погодя.

"Я знаю," ответила моя красавица и поцеловала меня. Перевернувшись, в одно мгновение я оказался сверху. Она смотрела на меня, широко открыв свои прекрасные глаза. Бедняга все еще не могла привыкнуть к скорости, с которой я иногда двигался.

"А теперь," сказал я. "Вернемся к вопросу о том, что мы, по твоему мнению, не можем каждый день заниматься любовью. Думаю, мне нужно тебя разубедить."

"Джаспер," прошептала Белла. "Карлайл дома."

"И даже если ты будешь шептать," расхохотался я. "Он тебя услышит." Она залилась краской.

"Дома никого нет," сказал я. "Карлайл уехал в клинику, а Эсми гуляет по магазинам. Но тебе в любом случае придется привыкать к их присутствию, особенно если мы собираемся заниматься этим ежедневно!" Я почувствовал, как разгорелось желание моей принцессы от моих слов.

"Ежедневно?"

"Пока ты не устанешь, конечно." Улыбнулся я и быстро стянул с нее футболку. Опустив лямку бюстгалтера, я стал нежно целовать плечо Беллы.

"Думаю, это нам сейчас не понадобится." Скользнув руками на ее спину, я расстегнул очаровательную, но лишнюю деталь гардероба и отложил ее в сторону. Взяв руки Беллы в свои, я вытянул их над ее головой и осторожно прижал к подушке.

"Вот мне так гораздо больше нравится," сказал я, прильнув губами к ее обнаженной груди. Языком я щекотал нежные соски, отчего моя красавица задрожала и выгнулась мне навстречу. Она обхватила ногами мою талию и попыталась изо всех сил прижаться ко мне.

"Я хочу сейчас," выдохнула Белла.

"Я знаю," улыбнулся я. "Но давай мы пару минут поиграем?"

"Хорошо," страдальчески вздохнула она. "Я не могу перестать думать о тебе." Я ласкал губами ее сосок, а она не переставая извивалась в моих руках. Я не отпускал руки моей красавицы, держа их у нее над головой. Одной рукой я скользнул вниз, чтобы расстегнуть ее джинсы и молниеносно скинул их на пол. Белла лежала подо мной совершенно обнаженная. Я приподнялся и стал рассматривать это совершенное тело. Принцесса хотела было прикрыться, но не могла, ведь ее руки держал я. Ее смущение было таким сильным, что заполонило все вокруг.

"У меня дыхание захватывает, когда я смотрю на тебя," сказал я. "Я бы весь день на тебя смотрел, но вообще у меня есть идея получше!" Я впился поцелуем в ее губы, медленно лаская языком каждую клеточку, которая оказывалась у меня на пути. Ее губы были такими же манящими и теплыми, как… Это заставило меня задуматься, что пора попробовать кое-что еще… Я освободил Белле руки и стал медленно спускаться губами по ее животу. Оказавшись почти уже в самом низу, я прижался к теплой коже носом и вдохнул, закрыв глаза.

"Белла," промурлыкал я. "Я столько раз хотел попробовать тебя на вкус."

"Сделай это!" простонала она.

"Я не знаю, хватит ли у меня сил держать себя в руках," признался я. "Ты такая теплая и пахнешь так заманчиво, я боюсь забыться." Я боялся, что, попробовав Беллу, я захочу большего. У меня больше не было тяги к ее крови, но ощущать на языке ее влагу таким образом, да еще и находясь рядом с аппетитной венкой на ее бедре… Это может стать серьезной провокацией для моих инстинктов.

"Я доверяю тебе, помнишь?" сказала красавица, и уперлась мне в плечи, толкая ниже. Я не мог сдержать улыбки. Она кинула в меня моими же словами. "Да, доверься мне," сказал я. "Сиди неподвижно. Никаких внезапных движений. Сможешь?"

"Да," ответила Белла, медленно раздвинув ноги, словно предлагая себя. "Попробуй меня."

_Чччерт_! В полузабытьи я ласкал языком и губами пылающую влажную плоть. Аромат всецело поглотил меня. Она была такой мягкой, такой нежной. Белла стонала мое имя, из последних сил сжимая простыни. Ее вкус был несравним ни с чем, что мне приходилось до этого пробовать. Я скользил языком уже внутри тела Беллы, но мне все было мало. Я решил добавить к моим ласкам палец.

"Джаспер," закричала Белла. "Укуси меня еще раз вот так." Она приподняла бедра навстречу мне, заставляя мой язык проникнуть еще глубже. К ее счастью, у меня не возникло проблем с самоконтролем, и я не имел ни малейшего желания вонзить зубы в ее нежную кожу. Красавица была уже на грани, извиваясь и постанывая от моих прикосновений.

"Джаспер," стонала она, беспорядочно перебирая мои волосы. От экстаза она почти не могла двигаться. Я приподнялся и стал целовать ее живот, постепенно поднимаясь к груди. Я был уже в полной боевой готовности и хотел погрузиться в тело Беллы, чтобы продолжить сладкую пытку, но нельзя было забывать, что человек мог и устать немного.

"Хочешь отдохнуть?" пробормотал я, уткнувшись носом в ее шею.

"Я хочу тебя внутри," выдохнула она. Я в одно мгновение скинул с себя боксеры и расположился между ног Беллы. Она даже не поняла, что происходит. Я взял ее ноги и обвил вокруг своей талии. С неистовством я впился в ее губы.

"Ты моя," сказал я. "Ты всегда будешь моей."

"Ты все, чего я могу желать в этой жизни. Возьми меня." Резким толчком я погрузился в ее пылающее тело.

"Белла!" я стонал, двигаясь внутри моей принцессы. Она все сильнее сжимала ноги вокруг моей талии, двигаясь мне навстречу. Ее тело было влажным от пота, отчего скользило в моих руках. Я поднялся на колени и закинул одну ногу Беллы себе на плечо. Она закричала, я почувствовал, что ее новый оргазм уже на подходе. "Ты такая горячая," зарычал я, продолжая двигаться все быстрее. Эта поза позволяла мне проникнуть настолько глубоко в Беллу, насколько это было возможно.

"Джаспер," стонала она. "Ты заставляешь меня…ох…" Оргазм одновременно ударил нас обоих мощной сладкой волной. Я никогда бы не прекращал эту пытку, но Белла была измотана. Я аккуратно отстранился и поцеловал ее в лоб. Она схватилась за мое плечо.

"Мы можем снова, если ты хочешь," прошептала она. "Я знаю, ты готов." Я снова поцеловал мою принцессу и, перекатившись на бок, накрыл ее одеялом.

"Детка, я всегда готов для тебя, но тебе нужен отдых."

"Извини," сказала принцесса, борясь с отяжелевшими веками. "Я и правда без сил."

"Не извиняйся. Ты была сногсшибательна."

"Я люблю тебя," сказала она перед тем, как окончательно отключиться, "Я никогда не уйду от тебя."

"Тебе и не придется," сказал я, сильнее прижав к себе мою принцессу. Судя по звукам, она уже уснула. Я опустил взгляд и улыбнулся. Белла всегда будет со мной. Я никому и ничему не позволю встать между нами.

"Я люблю тебя, Белла," прошептал я, уткнувшись ей в волосы.

**Эдвард **

Я перекатился через Викторию, и мой телефон внезапно завибрировал. Ведьма все еще пыталась прийти в себя после оргазма. Как легко было ее удовлетворить! Ну никакого интереса, честное слово.

"Не бери," заныла она, схватив меня за руку. Мысли вампирши отчаянно кричали о том, что она хочет еще. Я посмотрел на рыжую через плечо.

"Выйди отсюда, это важный разговор, я должен взять трубку."

"Эдвард!" зарычала она.

"Я сказал, выметайся!" я угрожающе подался в ее сторону, но ведьма вспрыгнула и, схватив платье, скрылась за дверью. Я открыл телефон.

"Надеюсь, у тебя есть для меня новости."

"Конечно, есть," подтвердил голос.

"Ну?" поторопил я.

"Я взял в свои руки ситуацию с шефом полиции обоих городов."

"И?"

"Белла поступила ровно так, как ты и сказал. Она переехала к Калленам."

"Чудесно," ухмыльнулся я. "Все-таки она слишком предсказуема."

"А как ты узнал, что она пойдет туда?"

"Ну," протянул я. "Она сейчас с Джаспером, так что почему бы ей у него не пожить, пока ее отец в отъезде? Но я также знаю, что Джаспер и Карлайл не идиоты и беспокоятся за безопасность Беллы, и если они что-то заподозрят, они не будут оставлять ее одну ни на секунду."

"Тебе еще что-нибудь нужно?"

"Твоя работа еще далека от завершения," сказал я.

"Эдвард, я сделал все, о чем ты просил."

"Ты сможешь забыть обо мне в тот момент, как Белла окажется у меня. Ты мне нужен, чтобы это в конце концов случилось," напомнил я. "Не своди с нее глаз."

"Но как…"

"Не морочай мне голову тупыми вопросами," рявкнул я. "До связи."

"Эдвард, подожди!"

"Не делай ничего, что может привлечь к тебе лишнее внимание," сказал я. "Ты почти выполнил свою часть программы."

Я захлопнул телефон и закрыл глаза, представив образ Беллы. Давно я себе этого не позволял. Она была самим совершенством. Я скучал по ней, и скоро мы воссоединимся. Раньше она не была готова, но пришло время, и она пойдет за мной; у нее просто не будет выбора.


	23. Chapter 23

**Джаспер **

Белла всю ночь спала как убитая. Видимо, я действительно ее вымотал не на шутку. Я вспомнил, как она сквозь усталость и охватывающий ее сон бормотала, что мы можем снова заняться любовью. Красавица начала ворочаться, и я легонько поцеловал ее в губы, чтобы разбудить окончательно. Она улыбнулась, не открывая глаз.

"Доброе утро, дорогая" прошептал я.

"Привет," промурлыкала принцесса, наконец взглянув на меня, сонно щурясь. "Я что, спала всю ночь?"

"Ага!" улыбнулся я. "Будешь завтракать?"

"Еще бы!" ответила Белла, а в животе у нее заурчало словно в подтверждение. "Но, мне, наверное, нужно сначала в душ." Принцесса потянулась и, судя по выражению лица, у нее все болело.

"Тебе больно?" спросил я, взяв Беллу за руку.

"Немножко," ответила она. "Но оно того стоит."

"Не буду приставать к тебе сегодня, отдыхай," вздохнул я.

"А как же секс каждый день?" Принцесса улыбнулась своей самой соблазнительной улыбкой.

"Есть миллион вещей помимо секса, которыми я тебя могу занять!" улыбнулся я. "Напомни мне, и я покажу."

"Напомню," улыбнулась Белла и, поднявшись, села на край кровати. Прикусив губу, она осмотрелась вокруг.

"Что-то не так?"

"Мне нужно в ванную," ответила она. "А я голая."

"Ах вот оно что," улыбнулся я, не понимая до конца, в чем заключалась проблема. В нашей спальне была ванная, так что единственным, кто мог лицезреть эту великолепную попку, был я. Белла закатила глаза и потянула на себя простыню, намереваясь завернуться.

"Не-а!" сказал я, схватив стеснительную красавицу за руку. "Простыня останется здесь."

"Джаспер!" топнула она ножкой.

"Белла," рассмеялся я. "От кровати до ванной совсем недалеко."

"Хорошо," ответила она, спрыгнув с кровати, и решительно направилась в сторону ванной, виляя по дороге своей аппетитной пятой точкой. "А Вы тогда думайте пока, что могли бы сейчас со мной творить, майор Уитлок!"

_Майор Уитлок_? Черт, я снова завелся.

"Белла," крикнул я ей вслед. "Я никогда не буду отдавать тебе приказы." Она хитро взглянула на меня через плечо и улыбнулась.

"А я-то их жду – не дождусь!"

_Чертовка!_ Когда она скрылась в ванной, мое лицо расплылось в блаженной улыбке. Я наслаждался такой Беллой, игривой и беззаботной. Впервые за все время нашего знакомства она чувствовала себя комфортно. Она взрослела. Я надеялся, что тоже сыграл роль в обретении моей принцессой гармонии и уверенности в себе. Мне не терпелось испытать все радости нашей новой жизни, жизни друг с другом. Столько мест я хотел ей показать, столько всего мы должны были еще сделать. Как бы эгоистично это ни звучало, я хотел сделать ее бессмертной, чтобы быть вместе вечно. Я любил Беллу-человека, но часть меня не переставала бояться, что человека мне будет очень тяжело защищать.

Я никогда не забывал об Эдварде. Я знал, что рано или поздно он вернется. Единственным способом гарантировать Белле безопасность было обратить ее, но я не хотел этого делать лишь потому, что Эдвард угрожал ее жизни. Я хотел сделать это тогда, когда Белла сама захочет, когда это будет ее и только ее выбор. Я никому бы не стал навязывать эту жизнь. Белла приняла душ и спустилась на кухню, где я уже ждал ее с глупой улыбкой, а Эсми – с готовым завтраком.

"Эсми," искренне смутилась принцесса. "Не нужно было так напрягаться, я и сама могу приготовить себе еду."

"Я знаю, Белла," ответила Эсми. "Но мне это в радость. Больше в нашей семье все равно ни для кого не поготовишь, так что доставь мне это удовольствие!"

"Спасибо огромное," улыбнулась Белла. "Мне просто не хотелось, чтобы Вы беспокоились и утруждали себя из-за меня

"Какое беспокойство," вмешался я. "Я чувствую, как Эсми радуется."

"Он прав," подтвердила мама. "И я вижу, как вы двое любите друг друга. А это делает меня по-настоящему счастливой."

Белла улыбнулась, а я наклонился и нежно поцеловал ее в щеку.

"Ешь," сказал я. "А вечером, думаю, мы могли бы поехать в кино. На улице льет, как из ведра, так что больше особо нигде не погуляешь."

"Звучит заманчиво," ответила принцесса, жуя омлет. "А давай посмотрим то, про которое я тебе говорила?"

"Девчачье?"

"Мелодраму!" улыбнулась она. "У меня как раз романтическое настроение, ведь у меня теперь есть ты."

Разве я мог это отрицать? "Хорошо," вздохнул я. "Пойдем на девчачье."

Эсми рассмеялась. "Пойдемте с нами, Эсми!" предложила Белла. Мама посмотрела на меня. Я знал, ей не хотелось мешать нам. "Правда, пошли с нами," сказал я.

"Ну," Эсми улыбнулась. "Вы точно не против? Я не хочу портить вам свидание, но Карлайл сегодня работает весь день."

"Вы ничего не портите," воскликнула Белла. "Я очень хочу, чтобы Вы тоже пошли с нами!"

"Отлично," сказала мама. "Я только чистые полотенца в гостевую ванную повешу."

"Элис," догадалась Белла. "Когда она должна приехать? "Похоже, что сейчас," ответил я, а Эсми повернула голову в сторону прихожей.

"О," воскликнула мама. "Она рано."

Белла спрыгнула со стула и собралась уже бежать в прихожую, но я схватил ее за руку, вынуждая остановиться и посмотреть на меня.

"В смысле?" спросила она.

"Элис не одна," повторил я, уже ощущая тревогу из-за присутствия Филиппа. Я даже толком не мог объяснить, почему, но чувство, что что-то идет не так, не покидало меня. А я привык всегда полагаться на свои чувства.

"Джаспер," сказала Белла. "Все в порядке." Она взяла меня за руку и повела к уже заждавшимся нас Элис и Филиппу.

"Белла!" воскликнула Элис и радостно обняла подругу. Я видел, как они счастливы снова видеть друг дружку. Отпустив Беллу и посмотрев вниз, Элис увидела наши все еще сплетенные руки. Моей принцессе тут же стало неловко. У эльфа было много видений, но вживую меня и Беллу вместе она еще не видела.

"Джаззи," улыбнулась Элис и ласково поцеловала меня в щеку. "Я скучала по тебе."

Я чувствовал, как от высокорослого вампира, стоящего рядом с ней, исходят волны ревности. У него было тело бойца: выдающаяся мускулатура, прямая спина. Иссиня-черные волосы обрамляли не слишком доброжелательное лицо. Глаза нового знакомого не были достаточно светлы, а значит, он не всегда придерживался нашего образа жизни. Обычно мне было все равно, чем занимается вампир, но присутствие рядом Беллы меняло все. Ведь речь шла о безопасности моей любимой!

"Рад, что ты снова дома, Элис," сказал я и посмотрел на Филиппа. Отпустив Беллу, я протянул ему руку. "Я так понимаю, ты Филипп? Рад знакомству." Филипп пожал мне руку и ответил,

"Джаспер, я наслышан о тебе."

"Правда?" я повернулся к Элис. "Надеюсь, только хорошее?"

"Думаю, у нас много общего," вампир пристально посмотрел на Беллу. "Ну, знаешь, я имею в виду переход с людей на животных." Он снова взглянул на Беллу, и я ощутил его любопытство.

"Привет, Белла," сказал Филипп. "Приятно познакомиться. Элис столько о тебе рассказывает!" Он сглотнул выступивший на зубах яд. Я слышал, как вязкая жидкость скользнула вниз по его горлу. У меня было преимущество, ведь я как никто другой знал, что сейчас чувствовал этот вампир. Я сам неоднократно проходил через все это. Он не пытался пожать Белле руку, потому что не доверял самому себе. Он боролся изо всех сил, чтобы не потерять контроль над собой; это видно было по его взгляду.

"Привет," добродушно ответила Белла. "Рада наконец-то познакомиться с тобой. Ты британец?"

"Да," улыбнулся Филипп. "Я родился в Лондоне, но это было очень, очень много лет назад." Он держался изо всех сил, чтобы не поддаться желанию дотронуться до девушки. Я чувствовал его внутреннюю борьбу.. Я сделал шаг вперед, встав между Беллой и Филиппом. Элис почуяла, что происходит. Мы все почувствовали, кроме Беллы, разумеется.

"Джас," сказала Элис. "Я подумала, может, ты поговоришь с Филиппом и объяснишь ему, что все происходящее с ним сейчас – это нормально? Что переход длится не один день." Горло Филиппа горело от жажды, и он видел угрозу в присутствии Беллы. Он совершенно не контролировал свою жажду крови. Я был уверен в этом на сто процентов. Он не привык находиться так рядом с источником питания и одновременно понимать, что этот источник для него недоступен. Я прекрасно понимал все его чувства, так как и сам недавно находился в том же положении. Дело было даже не в моей эмпатии. Все это я испытал давным-давно.

"Эсми," сказал я. "Почему бы тебе не отправиться с Беллой в кино?"

"Джаспер?" не поняла мама. "Я думала, мы пойдем вместе? И Элис только что приехала."

"Мне нужно поговорить с Элис, и думаю, будет лучше, если вы оставите нас одних ненадолго," ответил я. "Мам?"

"Пойдем, Белла," сказала Эсми. "Мы можем пройтись по магазинам перед кино."

"Джаспер?" я знал, что она была растеряна.

"Милая моя," прошептал я. "Я подъеду к кинотеатру. Просто поезжай сейчас с Эсми," умолял я взглядом. "Ради меня?"

"Ладно," ответила Белла, и я ощутил ее доверие. "До скорой встречи."

"Конечно, до скорой," сказал я, поцеловав ее в щеку. "Обещаю."

"Белла," сказала Элис. "Мы поболтаем, когда ты вернешься." Эсми и Белла исчезли за дверью, и в ту же секунду Филипп облегченно вздохнул.

"Мне нужно поговорить с Элис," резко выпалил я. Я осознавал свою грубость, но мне почему-то не удавалось сдержать себя. Такое ощущение, что кто-то заставлял меня говорить вслух все, что я думаю. Это было более чем странно.

"Джаспер," сказала Элис, и я чувствовал, как ее голос дрожит от отчаяния. "Я привела Филиппа сюда потому, что ты можешь ему помочь."

"Помочь ему?" удивился я. "Я тут не спец. У меня ушли десятки лет, чтобы стать таким, какой я сейчас, и у меня нет времени тренировать кого-то еще. Не тогда, когда на кону жизнь Беллы."

"Джаспер, ты несправедлив и груб," ответила Элис. "Это на тебя не похоже." Она была права; Обычно я был более обходителен и вежлив. Может, я просто не мог мыслить здраво, когда речь шла о безопасности Беллы? И все же я чувствовал себя как-то иначе.

"Ты права," сказал я. "И я прошу прощения, но он еще не до конца перешел на животную диету, и в моем случае это не может не беспокоить."

"Я обещаю, что Филипп не навредит ей," сказала Элис. "Неужели ты думаешь, я бы привела его сюда, если бы была хоть малейшая угроза для Беллы?" "Ты видела что-то, что опровергало бы мои опасения?"

"Я не видела ничего, что бы их подтверждало," возразила вампирша.

"Этого недостаточно," прошипел я. "Джаспер," воскликнула Элис.

"Что с тобой происходит? Это же вообще не ты!." И она снова была права. Почему я говорил все эти вещи при Филиппе? Обычно я бы просто попросил ее о приватном разговоре, но что-то словно сломалось в голове. Новый друг Элис просто стоял как истукан и наблюдал за разговором. Не произнося ни слова, он казался чрезмерно сосредоточенным на чем-то, пытался на чем-то сконцентрироваться, его эмоции были спокойными…

"Может, ты спросишь Филиппа, в чем проблема?" предложил я.

"Джас!"

"Нет," Филипп наконец-то заговорил. "Джаспер прав. Находиться рядом с Беллой было труднее, чем я предполагал. И я признателен, что ты попросил ее уехать. Я, конечно, не сделал бы ей ничего плохого, но это было настоящее испытание. Я не привык терпеть жжение в горле. Обычно как только я его чувствую, я начинаю охоту."  
>"Ты недавно пил человеческую кровь," сказал я. "Это был осознанный шаг или срыв?"<p>

"Ты не обязан ему отвечать," сказала Элис, сверкнув глазами в мою сторону.

"Нет, Элис, обязан," ответил Филипп, взяв ее за руку. "Ты привела меня, чтобы Джаспер помог мне, и он должен знать правду." Она кивнула.

"Это случилось пару дней назад," продолжил он. "Совершенно непреднамеренно. Человек попался на моем пути, и я не смог сдержаться."

"Такая жизнь подходит не всем из нас," сказал я. "Как ты пришел к этому?"

"Я хочу попытаться ради Элис," ответил Филипп. Это я уже проходил – не помогало.

"Ты должен делать это ради себя," сказал я. "Возможно, Карлайл сможет помочь тебе разобраться. А моя главная забота – Белла. Извини."

"Я понимаю," ответил он. "Ты должен защищать ту, которая рождена быть твоей судьбой."

"Его судьбой?" переспросила Элис, и я ощутил исходящее от нее сожаление. Я взглянул на нее, не понимая, что же творилось в этой голове. Она должна была знать, что я чувствую к Белле. Я никогда не разбрасывался словами в роде «судьба», «рок», но другой судьбы у меня никогда и не будет. "Да, его судьбой," сказал Филипп, и я снова ощутил, как в нем вспыхнула ревность. Видимо, из-за реакции Элис на его слова. Это был решительно странный день.

"Конечно," Элис улыбнулась мне. "Просто она человек, а для вампира обычно судьбой становится такой же вампир, способный жить вечно."

"У меня и Беллы впереди долгая жизнь," сказал я. "Мы с тобой ошибались, и ты это понимаешь. Именно ее я ждал все это время."

Я снова это сделал! Я не мог контролировать себя. Боль Элис обожгла мне сердце.

"Элис," я пытался спасти ситуацию. "Я не имел в виду, что мы были неважны друг для друга, но просто нам не суждено было быть вместе вечно. Ты бросила меня, помнишь? Ты уже тогда все поняла." Я только все усугублял.

"Все в порядке, Джаспер," сказала Элис, взглянув на Филиппа. "Пойдем я покажу тебе, где мы будем гостить." Они пошли вверх по лестнице, и я не мог не чувствовать бесконечную грусть Элис. _Какого черта только что произошло_? Что-то было не так, но что?..

**Белла **

Джаспер управился до кино, как и обещал. Но он был сам не свой. Нет, он вел себя, как обычно, держал меня за руку и целовал при каждом удобном и неудобном случае, но какая-то мысль явно не давала ему расслабиться. Он был обеспокоен, но когда я спрашивала, в чем дело, он отвечал, что все в полном порядке. Хотя Джаспер никогда не бывал рассеянным. Я хотела было расспросить его о разговоре с Элис, но решила, что если захочет, он сам все расскажет. Они с Карлайлом отправились на охоту.

Я знала, что Джасу нужно проветриться, да и, по его словам, ему нужно было поговорить с Карлайлом. И опять же, он все расскажет мне, когда придет время. Ради Джаса я могла и потерпеть. К тому же я понимала, что проблема явно не в нас двоих, так что я вполне могла подождать. "Привет, Белла," сказала Элис, усевшись на кровать рядом со мной. Она осмотрелась вокруг, и мне стало неловко. Ведь раньше это была ее комната, комната, которую она делила с Джаспером. Я как-то не думала об этом, когда мне сказали о ее приезде. А теперь мне было не по себе.

"Прости," выпалила я.

"За что?"

"За то, что влюбилась в Джаспера," тихо сказала я. "Ну, я не сожалею, что влюбилась в него, потому что он замечательный, но я никогда не хотела причинить тебе боль."

"Белла," ответила Элис. "Я не держу на тебя зла. Я знала, что в конечном счете вы сойдетесь. Я не знала, насколько крепким окажется ваш союз. Но я рада, что вы вместе."

"Правда?"

"Да. Он так сильно тебя любит и готов на все, лишь бы защитить тебя."

"Но ты все еще его любишь? Просто я сейчас с Джасом, и я совершенно не могу даже представить себе расставания с ним. Как ты смогла это сделать?"

"Иногда ты просто должен покориться судьбе," ответила Элис. "И да, я всегда буду любить его."

"А," я замерла. Мне совершенно не хотелось, чтобы моя подруга всю жизнь страдала.

"Но не так, как его любишь ты," добавила она. "Я уже давно не испытывала к Джасперу таких чувств. Мы оставались вместе, потому что хорошо знали друг друга, и так нам было удобнее. Мы уже столько времени были парой, что для других это выглядело так естественно. Мы просто поддерживали в окружающих иллюзию, в которую иногда и сами начинали верить. Если бы я не ушла, мы все еще жили бы этой ложью, а ты была бы с Эдвардом." Я вздрогнула от одной лишь мысли о том, что мог бы сейчас вытворять со мной Эдвард. Осталась бы я до сих пор человеком?

"Так что," продолжила Элис. "Как видишь, хоть я и не понимала смысла этих видений, я знала, что принимаю правильное решение. Я должна была уйти от Джаспера, я лишь надеюсь, что этот шаг поможет спасти Эдварда."

"Я тоже," сказала я. "Я безумно люблю Джаспера, но я совсем не желала Эдварду такой судьбы. Надеюсь, он еще сможет все осознать и вернуться."

"А если он на самом деле вернётся?"

"Это ничего для меня не изменит," ответила я. "Я любила Эдварда, и часть меня всегда будет любить его, но с Джаспером все по-другому. Наша связь настолько крепка, что я ощущаю ее постоянно. Это трудно объяснить, но я знаю, что то, что происходит у нас с Джаспером, случается нечасто. Как будто это уничтожает все преграды на своем пути, этой связи невозможно противостоять."

"Это глубокое чувство?"

"Да," ответила я. "Нет на свете ничего, на что бы я не пошла ради Джаспера."

"Он чувствует то же самое," сказала Элис. "Он это сегодня доказал."

"В каком смысле? Что случилось, когда мы уехали?"

"Ну, Джаспер был в некотором роде слишком откровенным и говорил вещи, которые обычно держал бы при себе."

"Он тебя обидел?"

"Да нет," ответила Элис, но я знала, что это ложь. "Я поняла, что он будет защищать тебя и не остановится ни перед чем."

"Он преувеличивает опасность?"

"Да, немного," улыбнулась она. "Это ведь Джас. Но Белла, Филипп не причинит тебе вреда. Он знает, как много ты для меня значишь."

"Я верю тебе, Элис," ответила я, крепко обняв подругу. "Давай о Филиппе, ты его любишь?"

"Кажется, да," с энтузиазмом ответила Элис. "Нам, конечно, многому еще предстоит научиться рядом друг с другом, но я и не хочу торопиться. Хочу, чтобы мы просто спокойно и постепенно двигались в своем направлении."

"А этого еще нет в твоих видениях?"

"Есть, но не так ясно, как мне бы хотелось," сказала она. "Видения были у меня всегда, даже когда я была еще с Джаспером, я просто не понимала их значения. Я вижу нас с Филом в будущем, где глаза его такие же золотистые, но перед этим столько непонятных провалов…"

"И что это, по-твоему, означает?"

"Я не совсем уверена," сказала Элис. "Но у меня складывается ощущение, будто я не могу увидеть очень важную часть событий."

"Может, лучше тебе и не видеть всего," предположила я. "Ты тогда будешь как мы все." Элис рассмеялась.

"Хочешь сказать, нормальной?"

"Нет, я не говорила, что я нормальная," возразила я. "Я живу в доме с кучкой вампиров."

"Не ты одна," снова засмеялась подруга.

"Я по тебе скучала," призналась я. "Я так рада, что ты здесь."

"А вот Джаспер, думаю, совсем этому не рад," с грустью в голосе произнесла Элис.

"Он придет в себя," успокоила ее я. "Ему просто нужно убедиться, что Филипп действительно мне не навредит."

"Может, ты подтолкнешь его в этом направлении. Ты для него единственный авторитет!"

"Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать," ответила я.

"Сделать с чем?" вмешался в наш разговор Джаспер, который уже невесть сколько стоял, облокотившись на дверной косяк.

"Тебя не касается," холодно отрезала Элис. "И кроме того, ты и так слышал все, о чем мы разговаривали."

"Что ты, я был джентльменом и совершенно не прислушивался," ответил Джас.

"Ох, неужели твои манеры вернулись к тебе," съязвила Элис.

"Вы двое, прекратите," вмешалась я. "В чем дело?"

"Спроси его," Элис ткнула в Джаспера пальцем.

"Элис," вздохнул Джаспер. "Я прошу прощения за свое недавнее поведение. Я перешел все границы. Но ты должна понять, что Белла заботит меня больше всего. После того, что случилось с Эдвардом, я никогда не допущу ничего подобного."

"Ты можешь просто дать Филиппу шанс?" спросила Элис.

"Да," улыбнулся Джас. "Я готов дать ему шанс, если он не причинит Белле вреда."

"Не причинит," снова вмешалась я. "Я доверяю Элис."

"Спасибо," улыбнулась она, поднявшись с кровати. "Я собираюсь увидеться с Карлайлом. Когда вернутся Роуз и Эм?"

"Через пару дней," ответил Джаспер. "Я только что говорил с Эмметом, у них все в порядке."

"Хорошо," ответила Элис и выпорхнула из комнаты. Я улыбнулась.

"Она забавная, правда?" сказал Джаспер, забравшись на кровать и притянув меня к себе на колени.

"Ты все еще любишь ее." Это не было вопросом. Но он все равно ответил.

"Да," вздохнул Джас. "Люблю. Разумеется, не так, как тебя, но все равно я не хочу, чтобы ей было больно."

"Тебе полегчало после охоты?" поинтересовалась я.

"Да," ответил он, ласково перебирая мои волосы. "Просто мне было не по себе, но Карлайл помог расставить все на свои места."

"Я тоже могла бы помочь," сказала я. "Я всегда рада помочь тебе."

"Я знаю," сказал Джас, нежно чмокнув меня в шею. "Но мне достаточно знать, что ты в безопасности, что ты здесь, со мной."

"А я никуда и не собираюсь," улыбнулась я. "Ты со мной надолго застрял!"

"Это все, что мне нужно," сказал он, еще сильнее притянув меня к себе.

Теперь, когда Джаспер успокоился, мне стало гораздо лучше. Он был для меня центром вселенной, и если с ним что-то было не так, я тоже не находила себе места. Я ненавидела видеть его расстроенным. Я хотела, чтобы он всегда помнил: я всегда буду рядом, чтобы поддержать его и помочь. Я хотела заботиться о нем так же, как и он стремился защитить меня от всех возможных бед.

"Не волнуйся, Белла," прошептал Джас, видимо, ощутив мое беспокойство. "Все будет хорошо."


	24. Chapter 24

**Джаспер **

Я сжал ее бедра, изо всех сил пытаясь не оставить синяков на нежной коже Беллы, и вошел так глубоко, как позволяло ее тело. Принцесса откинула голову и зажмурилась. Она полностью отдалась своим ощущениям, своему желанию, продолжая двигаться на мне верхом. Глядя на Беллу, я видел совершенство. Ее страсть обрушивалась на меня и усиливала мои собственные ощущения в тысячи раз. Я никогда не переставал жаждать этой связи наших тел, наших душ.

"Джаспер," простонала красавица, немного замедляясь. Она схватилась за волосы, и тело ее, слегка влажное от пота и потому еще более манящее для меня, забилось в сладкой судороге. Белла была самой красивой женщиной, которую я когда-либо видел.

"Джаспер…" простонала она уже громче. Я двигался все быстрее и быстрее, и, наконец, нас обоих одновременно накрыло волной оргазма. Белла опустила голову мне на грудь. Я чувствовал, как бьется ее сердце.

"Все хорошо?" спросил я.

"Да," выдохнула она. "Великолепно."

"Да, ты великолепна," сказал я, ласково погладив красавицу по спине.

"Я имела в виду тебя," рассмеялась она. "Как это у тебя получается каждый раз? Я могу испытывать оргазм за оргазмом."

"Это талант," рассмеялся я.

"Нет," ласково сказала Белла. "Это всё ты."

"Я счастлив, что тебе понравилось," улыбнулся я. "Ну, какие у тебя планы на сегодняшний день?"

"Никаких," пожала она плечами. "Ты занимаешь меня настолько, что мне даже работу искать некогда. И не думай, что я этого не замечаю." Я хотел было возразить, но не стал. Не то чтобы я был против стремления Беллы найти работу и быть независимой, но просто что-то было не так. Я ощущал невидимую угрозу в воздухе, и с каждым днем все сильнее. Когда Беллы не было рядом, мое беспокойство достигало своего апогея. Я не находил себе места. Я должен, должен был защищать ее. И я никак не мог расслабиться, ведь в доме был Филипп, а где находился Эдвард, я вообще не знал. И хотя Филипп старался держаться от Беллы на расстоянии, я совсем не любил оставлять ее одну. Когда я уходил охотиться, я оставлял ее с Роуз или Эсми.

"Джаспер?" повторила она. "Ты даже не отрицаешь этого."

"Нет, дорогая, не отрицаю," вздохнул я. "Здесь дело не в том, что я хочу быть твоим спонсором, хотя у меня и правда много денег, но Белла, с самого возвращения Элис я чувствую, что что-то здесь нечисто. Я знаю, Филипп тебя не трогал, и вообще он редко появляется, но у меня очень странное ощущение."

"Джаспер," сказала она. "Я должна жить своей жизнью."

"Ну так и живи ей со мной," сказал я.

"Я живу," ответила Белла. "И я очень, очень счастлива, но я чувствую себя совершенно бесполезной."

"Ничего ты не бесполезная!" возразил я. "Ты можешь просто пойти мне навстречу еще на пару недель? Когда Элис и Филипп уедут, я успокоюсь, а ты пойдешь в школу. Если ты захочешь найти работу, прекрасно, я возражать не стану. Но сейчас давай просто будем воспринимать это как летние каникулы."

"Я сделаю так, как ты просишь, ты ведь хочешь защитить меня, а не контролировать. И я это понимаю. Я вижу разницу."

"Спасибо," сказал я, притянув Беллу к себе и нежно поцеловав в губы. "Я люблю тебя."

"Я тоже тебя люблю," сказала она, перекатившись через меня и встав с кровати. "Я хочу принять душ, а потом позвонить Чарли. Я вчера с ним так и не поговорила."

"Ты по нему скучаешь," улыбнулся я. она тосковала по папе.

"Скучаю," призналась Белла. "У него не было пока ни одной возможности выбраться домой даже на день."

"Хочешь, я тебя к нему отвезу?" спросил я. "Мы могли бы с ним пообедать?"

"Ты бы стал есть ради меня?" она улыбнулась.

"Ради тебя я готов на все," улыбнулся я. "Даже есть человеческую еду."

"Я договорюсь с ним!" – радостно ответила она, я видел, как не терпелось ей увидеть отца. "Может, завтра?"

"Когда захочешь," заверил я. "Иди в душ, а я пока схожу поищу Карлайла, пока он не уехал в клинику."

"Что-то случилось?" Белла замерла.

"Ничего, о чем тебе стоило бы волноваться," я встал с кровати и натянул джинсы.

"Хорошо," улыбнулась она. "Скоро увидимся." Я схватил красавицу за руку и притянул к себе.

"Ты самое важное, что есть у меня в жизни, Белла."

"Знаю," сказала Белла. "И я чувствую то же самое." Приподнявшись на цыпочках, она чмокнула меня в щеку и, быстро развернувшись, упорхнула в ванную. Я быстро принял душ в ванной для гостей и пошел в кабинет Карлайла. К счастью, он был на месте.

"Джаспер," отец поднял голову, оторвавшись от своих книг. "Как ты сегодня?"

"Хорошо," сказал я.

"Всё ещё переживаешь за Беллу?"

"Да," признался я. "Я не могу избавиться от чувства, что что-то идет не так."

"Джаспер," сказал он. "Если бы на твоем месте был кто-то другой, я бы подумал, что это перебор, но чувства – твоя стезя, так что, думаю, вам с Беллой следует быть особенно осторожными."

"Спасибо, Карлайл, что не думаешь, что я просто помешался на Белле и везде мне мерещится опасность."

"Я знаю, что ты помешался на Белле," рассмеялся он. "Но в свете последних обстоятельств нет ничего плохого в чрезмерной осторожности."

"Ничего от Эдварда?" спросил я, уже зная ответ. Он покачал головой.

"Тихо, как в склепе."

"Я собирался связаться с Аро, но потом решил, что лучше не вмешивать Волтури. Особенно в свете того, что Белла все еще человек. Я не хочу, чтобы они начали давить на нас и требовать немедленно ее обратить."

"Ты прав," согласился я. "Она еще не готова."

"Ты говорил с ней об этом?" спросил Карлайл.

"Нет," ответил я. "Не было повода. Она так скучает по Чарли, а он отсутствует всего две недели. Как она сможет расстаться с ним навсегда? Ей нужно как-то переоценить все, осознать, со стольким разобраться, прежде чем я обращу ее."

Хотя я и знал, что с Беллой-вампиром было бы намного спокойнее. Ее безопасность можно было бы вычеркнуть из списка глобальных проблем.

"Согласен," сказал отец. "Это не та жизнь, которую я мог бы кому-то пожелать, особенно если есть выбор."

"Я знаю, но Белла хочет этой жизни, и я дам ей её, но только когда она будет готова."

"Я уверен, ты лучше всех поймешь, когда этот момент наступит," улыбнулся отец. "А как продвигается твой проект?

"Уже гораздо быстрее, Эмметт очень мне помогает," ответил я. "Спасибо тебе еще раз, что разрешил мне воплотить в жизнь эту идею. Надеюсь, Белла будет довольна."

"Ты все еще думаешь, что это необходимо?"

"Да, я думаю," сказал я. "Раз уж Элис и Филипп решили задержаться, нам с Беллой нужно место, где мы могли бы спокойно находиться." Я чувствовал, как сожалел Карлайл о происходящем.

"Это не твоя вина, да и мы будем совсем рядом."

"Знаю," сказал он. "Вы будете все равно в пределах наших владений."

"Просто немного дистанции," сказал я. "Я еще не говорил Белле, она так рада тому, что Элис здесь."

"Может быть, ты передумаешь," вздохнул Карлайл. "Возможно," сказал я.

"Но маловероятно?" Я рассмеялся.

"Да, кстати, скоро состоится вечер, который устраивает наша Клиника, я буду рад, если вы все присоединитесь," сказал отец.

"С радостью," ответил я. "Я дам Белле знать."

Мы часто принимаем участие в такого рода мероприятиях с Карлайлом, чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений относительно нашей семьи. И это был первый раз, когда Белла могла к нам присоединиться, чему я был несказанно рад. Я вышел в коридор и услышал, как Элис уже рассказывала Белле про вечер. Элис излучала нетерпение и радость, а вот от Беллы исходил непонятный ужас, граничащий с паникой.

"Мы едем за платьями," закричала Элис. Теперь понятно, почему Белла так чего-то боится.

"Элис," сказала Белла. "Ты же знаешь, как я отношусь ко всем этим гардеробным делам."

"У тебя нет выбора," сказала она. "Карлайл в восторге от таких мероприятий."

"Конечно, у нее есть выбор," вмешался я, войдя в комнату.

"Не вводи девушку в замешательство," возмутилась Элис. "Плюс, я уже вижу ее в одном сногсшибательном коктейльном платье от кутюр!" Она протянула руку и выжидательно посмотрела на меня. Какой знакомый жест.

"Чего тебе?" спросил я

"А как по-твоему мы купим то платье?" спросила она. "Давай сюда свою кредитку!" Я закатил глаза и, вытащив кредитку из кошелька, протянул ее Белле.

"Мне это не нужно," начала она возражать.

"А я думаю," сказал я. "что очень даже нужно!"

"Это весело, Белла," сказала Элис. "Я уверена, Роуз тоже захочет пойти с нами."

"Ты не поедешь без Роуз," отрезал я. Белла растерянно посмотрела на меня.

"Просто так будет безопаснее," сказал я. Белла кивнула. Я понял, что она согласна принять мою точку зрения, даже если считает ее не совсем разумной. Может, я и перегибал палку, но лучше сейчас было перестраховаться лишний раз. Пока я не пойму, откуда взялось у меня это странное неисчезающее предчувствие беды, я буду и дальше реагировать на все так же остро.

"Ну, что с ней может случиться в магазине?" возмутилась Элис. "Я же могу предвитель все, что случится."

"Но не всех," напомнил я.

"Эдвард?" переспросила она. "Ты и в самом деле думаешь, что он может нагрянуть в торговый центр?"

"С чего это ты про него вспомнил?" спросила Белла. "Ты что-то знаешь?"

"Нет," ответил я. "Просто соблюдаю осторожность. Мне нужно сделать пару дел, а потом я сразу вернусь домой."

"Хорошо," ответила она. "А я куплю себе какое-нибудь платье."

"Не так уж это и плохо," засмеялся я. "Тебе нужны туфли, сумка, украшения, макияж, для волос что-нибудь," с блаженной улыбкой перечисляла Элис.

"Ну, или, может быть, новый лифчик." Белла посмотрела на меня и закатила глаза. "Это ты сказал!?"

"Ну, может, это будет и не супер," рассмеялся я. "Но в любом случае постарайся провести время весело."

"Замолчи, Уитлок," сказала Элис. "Ей иногда нужно побыть отдельно от тебя. Ну, там, подышать хотя бы, понимаешь?"

"Не выпускай ее из поля зрения," напутствовал я. Знаю, я перегибал палку, они всего лишь собрались по магазинам, но я не мог допустить ни самой микроскопической возможности, что с Беллой может что-то случиться.

"Где Филипп?"

"Он охотится," сказала Элис.

"Один?" спросил я, и она ощутила мое беспокойство.

"Пока мы здесь, он охотится только на животных," сказала Элис. "Карлайл иначе не позволил бы нам остаться."

"А он позволил," напомнила мне Белла.

"Это здорово, Элис," сказал я. "Надеюсь, у него все получится." Я на самом деле очень хотел, чтобы у Элис все наладилось. Она заслуживала счастья, такого же, какое я обрел с Беллой. Надеюсь, она выбрала того мужчину. Хотя внутренний голос подсказывал мне обратное…

"Спасибо," улыбнулась она. "Я схожу за Роуз, встречаемся внизу."

"Ага," ответила Белла, когда Элис выпорхнула из комнаты. "Я так понимаю, ты меня выкрасть не сможешь?"

"Я все слышала," закричала Элис из коридора.

"Конечно, мог бы," рассмеялся я и притянул Беллу к себе. "Но тебе не помешает провести немного времени по-девчачьи!" Она положила руку мне на плечо.

"Я буду скучать по тебе."

"А я – по тебе," сказал я. "Но я вернусь даже раньше, чем ты подъедешь к дому."

"Отлично," сказала моя красавица, приподнявшись на цыпочках и поцеловав меня в губы. "Скоро увидимся."

Я начал скучать по Белле, как только она вышла из комнаты. Я был полностью поглощен этим созданием, и мне тяжело было расставаться с ней даже на минуту. Но я понимал, что постоянно быть рядом невозможно, так что в этот раз Элис и Роуз были для Беллы отличной компанией. Внезапно мой телефон завибрировал, и я быстро вытащил его из кармана.

"Алло?" ответил я.

"Джаспер!"

"Питер," воскликнул я. "Не ожидал, что ты позвонишь так скоро. Ты что-нибудь нашел?"

"Этот Филипп – мутный и хитрый тип," ответил друг. "Он абсолютный одиночка."

"Ты ничего не нашел?" Я был разочарован.

"Он кочевник в самом классическом смысле этого слова," сказал Питер. "Тут не идет речь ни о каком клане, ни даже о компаньоне. Он родом из Англии, жил там очень долго. Но кто его создал, я не знаю."

"Вообще никаких связей?" удивленно спросил я. "Даже кочевники периодически вступают в контакт с себе подобными."

"Только не этот," ответил он. "По крайней мере, до этого момента."

"Ты ведь не думаешь, что это совпадение?"

"Ты тоже так не думаешь," сказал Питер. "Да и в противном случае я бы не взялся расследовать это дело."

"Где он был до того момента, когда встретил Элис?" спросил я.

"Последние двадцать лет он провел во Франции," сказал он. "Сидел тихо, пока у кого-то не возникала в нем надобность." "Какая еще надобность?"

"Не знаю," ответил Питер, явно в замешательстве. "Это загадка. Мне нужно еще время, чтобы понять, какими именно способностями он обладает. Очевидно, что у типа есть какой-то вампирский дар. Я не удивлюсь, если его время от времени используют Волтури."

"Что ему нужно от Элис?"

"А может, ему вовсе не Элис нужна," сказал он. "Ты об этом не думал?"

"В каком смысле?"

"Просто дай мне еще пару недель," сказал Питер. "Я выясню это. Мы с Шарлоттой сейчас во Франции. Я обязательно найду зацепку, майор!" Я улыбнулся.

"Ты уже кучу лет меня так не называл."

"Это вызывало у тебя улыбку," усмехнулся Питер. "Джаспер, ты все силы тратишь, чтобы уберечь эту девушку от опасности. Она, должно быть, важна для тебя." "Белла для меня всё," сказал я.

"Тогда сосредоточься на ней и дай мне выяснить, что затеял этот Филипп," сказал он. "Сможешь?"

"Я постараюсь," сказал я. "Но ты будь на связи."

"Я с тобой свяжусь через пару дней," сказал Питер. "Если он оставил след хоть где-то, я его найду."

Я знал, что могу рассчитывать на Питера. Никогда еще он не подводил меня. Если бы я преувеличивал серьезность ситуации, он мне это подтвердит. А если Филипп все же нечист на руку, Питер это выяснит. Как бы там ни было в результате, думаю, Белла поймет меня в любом случае.

**Белла**

Поход по магазинам с двумя сходящими с ума от моды вампиршами был даже ужаснее, чем я себе представляла! Мы прочесали каждый бутик и магазин дизайнерской одежды этой части Сиэттла. Это помимо того, что красоткам не нужно было даже отвлекаться на еду, сон и так далее. Я устала так, как будто весь день таскала мешки с картошкой. Когда машина Элис подъехала к дому, я уже почти отключилась на заднем сиденье, слушая сквозь сон, как Роуз и Нострадамус в юбке спорят, в какой магазин им еще съездить. К моему неописуемому счастью, сначала было решено скинуть балласт в моем лице.

"Белла," сказала Роуз. "Мы дома!"

"Наконец-то!" выдохнула я. "Это были самые долгие три часа в моей жизни."

"Не так уж долго ты и живешь!" возразила Элис.

"Мне нужно вздремнуть," сказала я, отстегнув ремень безопасности и с тоской обведя взглядом бесчисленные пакеты с покупками, наваленные на сидении рядом со мной.

"Я их возьму," засмеялась Роуз. "А ты иди в дом."

"Джаса нет дома," сказала Элис. "Может, тебе лучше пойти с нами."

"Нет," ответила я. "Ничего не случится, если я буду в доме одна, да и Эсми или Карлайл скоро приедут."

"Он сказал, что мне нельзя упускать тебя из виду," возразила Элис.

"Я беру на себя всю ответственность,"' успокоила я подругу. "Всё, что мне нужно, - это ванная и бутылка воды." "Чудесно," сказала Роуз. "Давай, делай свои человеческие дела, против этого он не сможет возразить. Я ему позвоню и скажу, что ты дома. Думаю, он недалеко."

"Звучит неплохо," сказала я. "Спасибо вам обеим за невероятно изматывающий денёк."

"Ты скажешь нам спасибо, когда Джас стянет с тебя это платье," хмыкнула Роуз. "Ладно, увидимся позже." "Отдыхайте," ответила я, выйдя из машины, и поспешила к дому. Элис развернула машину и уже через минуту скрылась за поворотом. Я рассмеялась, так забавно было все это. Утром секс-процедуры с сумасшедше привлекательным вампиром, днем обход магазинов в нон-стоп ритме, и все, жалкий человечишка полностью лишился сил. Я безумно рада была оказаться, наконец, дома. Поэтому я решила не терять ни секунды и направилась наслаждаться своими «человеческими минутками». Предвкушая, как я развалюсь на нашей кровати и зароюсь лицом в подушку Джаса, я написала ему смс. Он ответил, что скоро будет. Я шагнула в нашу комнату и осмотрелась, не в силах скрыть довольную улыбку. Мне не терпелось дождаться Джаспера и провести остаток вечера в его сильных и ласковых руках. Начинался дождь, и я подошла к окну, чтобы закрыть его.

А когда развернулась, передо мной уже стоял немаленький мужчина, пристально глядя на меня. Я вздрогнула. "Филипп," вскрикнула я. Я его не видела несколько дней, и вдруг он появляется у меня в спальне. "Ты меня напугал." "Прости, Белла," улыбнулся Филипп. "Я не хотел тебя напугать. Просто я не привык к общению с людьми и забыл, что у вас нечувствительный слух. Я должен был постучать, но дверь была открыта."

"Все в порядке," улыбнулась я. "А как ты?"

"Неплохо," ответил он. "Ты меня не боишься?"

"А должна?" спросила я.

"Нет," покачал головой Филипп. "Сегодня я уже охотился." Он воздействовал на меня успокаивающе, не как Джаспер, но его голос тем не менее вселял мне уверенность, что ничего плохого со мной не случится. Мне оставалось лишь надеяться, что ощущения меня не подведут.

"Ты находишь общий язык с вампирами," сказал он. "Как это случилось? Я немного людей знаю, которые в состоянии общаться с нами."

"Общаться с Калленами – одно удовольствие," ответила я. "Сначала я познакомилась с Эдвардом, потом с Элис, и я не успела заметить, как сдружилась со всей семьей." "Понятно," сказал Филипп. "А до Джаспера ты была с Эдвардом?"

"Да," ответила я. "Мы познакомились на моем первом уроке биологии."

"И вы стали встречаться?" Он был так настойчив. Что-то изменилось во взгляде вампира, который неотрывно смотрел на меня, и теперь я хотела говорить ему всю правду, все, о чем он спрашивал.

"Да," сказала я. "Какое-то время. Я любила его больше года. Мы проводили все свободное время вместе. На несколько месяцев он бросил меня, но потом мы снова сошлись, после того как я отправилась в Италию спасать его от Волтури. После этого мы очень сблизились." Почему я так странно преподносила свое прошлое этому человеку?

"Как ты сошлась с Джаспером?"

"Эдвард очень изменился, и не в лучшую сторону. Джаспер был рядом и помогал мне пережить все это," ответила я, сев на кровать и тщетно пытаясь сосредоточиться и взять себя в руки.

"Почему я тебе все это говорю?"

"Потому что я тебя заставляю," ответил он.

"Я не понимаю," растерялась я.

"Как ты разлучила Джаспера и Элис?"

"Я не делала этого," сказала я. "Элис бросила Джаспера, а Эдвард бросил меня. Вполне естественно, что мы влюбились друг в друга."

"Ты любишь Джаспера?"

"Всем сердцем," сказала я.

"А что ты будешь делать, если вернется Эдвард?"

"Я никогда не оставлю Джаспера," сказала я.

"Никогда?"

"Никогда," подтвердила я. "Ты боишься потерять Элис?" Может, он боялся, что если я вернусь к Эдварду, Джас и Элис снова сойдутся?...

"Мы говорим о тебе, Белла," тихо сказал он, приблизившись ко мне еще на несколько дюймов. "Кто твоя настоящая и единственная любовь?"

"Джаспер," ответила я без колебаний. "И никогда не будет никого другого. Что бы ни случилось, я всегда буду принадлежать ему." Я дотронулась рукой до шеи и сжала пальцами бриллиантовое сердечко, которое мне подарил Джас. Он опустил взгляд на мою шею, и теперь я уже не была уверена, что именно так привлекло интерес Филиппа – мое ожерелье или моя сонная артерия. Внезапно мне стало страшно. Вопросы Фила ставили меня в тупик, и теперь я хотела говорить ему абсолютно все, даже свои мысли.

"Расскажи мне," попросил он.

"Рассказать что?" спросила я.

"Всё," ласково прошептал он, мне приходилось напрягаться, чтобы расслышать. "Я хочу знать все о том, кого ты любишь больше всего в жизни."

Не успела я ответить, как тишину потряс разъяренный рык Джаспера, и в следующую секунду он уже стоял между мной и Филиппом.

"Не приближайся к ней!"

"Джас?" воскликнула я. "Я не понимаю. Я просто хочу рассказывать ему всю правду." Я почувствовала себя спокойнее и поняла, что это было благодаря Джасперу. "Хорошо, что ты пришел."

"Джаспер," протянул Филипп. "Не драматизируй."

"Что ты делал с ней, когда я вошел?" Филипп рассмеялся, и уже в следующую секунду Джаспер толкнул его с такой силой, что вампир оказался в противоположном конце комнаты.

"Джаспер, не надо!" закричала я. "Он ничего мне не сделал!" "Что ты делал с ней, когда я вошел?" прорычал Джаспер. "Мы просто разговаривали," ответил Филипп. Джас прижал Филиппа к стене.

"Ты врешь," прошипел он. "Я это чувствую." И в этот момент вошел Карлайл.

"Джаспер, отпусти его." – крикнул он. Но Джаспер, казалось, не собирался подчиняться. Он был вне себя от гнева.

"Ты объяснишь мне все прямо сейчас," рычал он. "Если мне придется применить свои способности, я это сделаю без колебаний." Судя по всему, Джаспера сейчас не могла остановить никакая сила, он всерьез собирался добиться от Филиппа правды.


	25. Chapter 25

**Джаспер **

До завершения строительства нашего с Беллой гнездышка мне оставалось лишь нанести пару последних штрихов. Я осмотрелся и,наконец, почувствовал себя по-настоящему как дома. Не хватало только Беллы. Я знал, что ей здесь понравится, мне лишь нужно было убедить ее, что жить здесь будет гораздо удобнее, чем вместе со всеми. И я был уверен, что она одобрит эту идею.

Телефон пропищал, сообщая о пришедшей смс-ке. Джас, Я дома. Роуз и Элис вымотали меня, а потом решили дать отдохнуть.

_Жду тебя в нашей кроватке. _

_Белла _

Я улыбнулся, представив, через что прошла моя красавица, путешествуя по магазинам с этими двумя сумасшедшими. И быстро написал ей ответ.

_Буду дома через пару минут. Люблю тебя. _

"Эмметт," позвал я брата. Он помогал мне строить этот дом, а Эсми - украшать. Это было просто потрясающе.

"Чего?" спросил Эм, спустившись ко мне.

"Мне надо идти," сказал я. "Белла дома одна, не хочу, чтобы она была там долго."

"Уверен, она в полном порядке," сказал брат. "Но думаю, вы уже можете переезжать сюда. Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?"

"Ты что, скучать по мне собрался?" рассмеялся я.

"Ещё чего!" Эмметт закатил глаза.

"Собрался!" улыбнулся я. "Но я буду в одной минуте от дома, это если ты будешь идти прогулочным шагом."

"Знаю," ответил он. "Но мне нравится, когда вы с Беллой дома."

"Вы с Роуз можете приходить в любое время, а мы с Беллой будем заходить вечерами, чтобы посмотреть кино и все такое."

"Ну, хорошо," сказал Эм. "Я доверяю твоей интуиции, так что, если считаешь, что здесь Белле будет безопаснее, я просто тебе поверю."

"Несильно, конечно," признал я. "Но что-то подсказывает мне, что Белле не стоит находиться в доме Карлайла. Это какое-то предчувствие, что ли." "Ну," пожал плечами брат. "Чувства – это по твоей части."

"Да," согласился я. "Так что я лучше пойду сейчас к ней."

"Я слышал, Белла прикупила к вечеру обалденно сексуальное платье?" – не удержался Эм.

"Новости быстро распространяются," улыбнулся я.

"Роуз мне сказала," подмигнул он. "Представляю, что ты будешь вытворять с ней той ночью."

"Эмметт, всё, я пошел!" сказал я, не желая продолжать очередной идиотский разговор о моей сексуальной жизни.

"Лучше присмотрись к молодым докторам, с которыми работает Карлайл," рассмеялся он. "Им понравится твоя маленькая Белла."

"С докторами я справлюсь." Ответил я. "Я скорее обеспокоен вампирами."

"Иди уже к Белле," сказал Эм. "Я уже почти закончил."

"Спасибо тебе огромное за помощь," поблагодарил я, выходя на крыльцо. "Я бы без тебя ни за что не закончил."

Я был почти уверен, что Белле понравится место, где я решил построить нам дом. Предвкушая долгожданную встречу, я поспешил к особняку. Уже почти у самого дома я замедлил шаг и прислушался. Белла была в нашей комнате, я слышал ее сердцебиение, но она была не одна._ Проклятье!_

Я влетел в дверь и бросился вверх по лестнице. Эмоции Беллы были расстроены. Она была смущена, растеряна, но твердо намерена сообщать кому-то правду. Ей явно манипулировали. Вот черт, я знал, что он с нами играет. Белла сидела на кровати, а он медленно приближался к ней. Я озверел. Она была моей, и я сделаю все, чтобы ее защитить. Я не побрезгую даже убийством.

"Расскажи," сказал Филипп. Он хотел знать, кого она любит. Зачем?

"Что рассказать?" спросила Белла.

"Всё," он говорил так тихо, я удивлялся, как Белла вообще его слышит. Но я быстро положу конец этому эксперименту.

"Я хочу знать все о любви всей твоей жизни." Белла резко повернула голову в моем направлении, услышав несдерживаемое рычание, вырвавшееся из моей груди. Я подтелел и встал между ними.

"Не приближайся к ней."

"Джаспер?" воскликнула Белла. "Я не понимаю. Я хочу рассказывать ему всю правду." Я успокоил принцессу и убрал ее растерянность и смущение. Я убедился, что именно моя сила воздействует сейчас на нее.

"Я рада, что ты пришел," прошептала она.

"Джаспер," подал голос Филипп. "Не драматизируй." _Он что, издевался надо мной?_

"Что ты делал с ней, когда я вошел?" потребовал я ответа. Но Филипп только рассмеялся, и я чувствовал, что его забавляет ситуация. Это еще больше взбесило меня, и не успев обдумать свои действия, я толкнул его так, что жалкий тип отлетел в противоположный конец комнаты.

"Джаспер, не надо!" закричала Белла. "Он ничего мне не сделал!"

"Что ты делал с ней, когда я вошел?" прорычал я, готовый вцепиться ему в глотку.

"Мы просто разговаривали," Невинно ответил Филипп. Я прижал его к стене.

"Ты врешь," шипел я. "Я это чувствую."

"Джаспер, отпусти его!" – Карлайл вошел в комнату и заорал на меня. Я не мог его послушаться, потому что я должен был добиться ответа от этого ублюдка. _Зачем он приехал сюда и чего он хотел?_ Я покачал головой.

"Я требую объяснений, и немедленно," сказал я. "Если мне придется применить свои способности, я это сделаю без колебаний."

"Джаспер," ответил Филипп. "В этом нет необходимости. Я не хотел досаждать Белле вопросами. Просто я кочевник, и мне было интересно, как это, создавать клан, какие бывают отношения между членами кланов, как они создают пары." Я сильнее сжал его шею. Он пытался нас всех облопошить. "Ты использовал свой дар, чтобы она говорила с тобой и выкладывала правду."

"Это правда?" спросил Карлайл. "У тебя есть дар?"

"Не совсем," ответил Филипп. "Я бы не назвал это даром."

"Ты врешь," прорычал я. "У меня есть дар, и я чувствую, что ты что-то скрываешь. Ты не был искренним ни секунды с того момента, как появился здесь." Элис и Роуз взбежали по лестнице.

"Джаспер," закричала Элис. "Отпусти его."

"Не вмешивайся, Элис," прошипел я.

"Всё в порядке, дорогая," сказал Филипп. "Джаспер просто неправильно понял наш с Беллой разговор. Я вовсе не хотел расстроить ее своими вопросами."

"Белла," сказала Элис. "Пожалуйста, объясни Джасперу, что здесь произошло."

"Не надо втягивать ее сюда," сказал я и повернулся к Розали. "Что вы вообще здесь делаете?"

"У Элис было видение, как вы с Филиппом затеваете драку," ответила она. "Прости, Джас, я не знала, что Филипп был дома."

"Ничего," успокоил я. "Но он обманывает нас. Когда я вошел в комнату, я чувствовал, как он манипулировал Беллой. Его дар работает на уровне эмоций, как мой."

"Джас," закатила глаза Элис. "Прошу тебя."

"Я пытаюсь тебе помочь," сказал я. "Ты-то должна чувствовать, что что-то не так."

"Элис знает меня и знает, на что я способен," вмешался Филипп.

"Филипп," сказала Элис, явно смущенная ситуацией. "Ты не должен ничего объяснять."

"А вот здесь я не могу согласиться," возмутился Карлайл. "Это мой дом, мой клан, и моя семья должна быть здесь в безопасности. У нас нет секретов. Белла находится под моей защитой, и если Филипп использовал какой-то дар, чтобы манипулировать ей в моем доме, я имею право знать."

"Карлайл," сказала Элис. "Филипп не принадлежит к этому клану и не обязан тебе отвечать."

"Элис," ответил Филипп. "Карлайл совершенно прав." Я чувствовал, что вампир искренне уважал нашего лидера и отца, но это не объясняло его поведения с Беллой.

"Послушайте, я не люблю говорить о своем прошлом, но у меня в жизни было много мрачных и кровавых страниц, и я хотел бы оставить их позади. Я посвятил Элис во все это, но теперь я хочу измениться."

"Вот сейчас ты говоришь правду," подтвердил я. "Но что же останавливает тебя, что мешает тебе оставить все позади?"

"Что?" переспросил Филипп. Мой вопрос шокировал его.

"Тебе от нас что-то нужно," спокойно сказал я. "Что именно?"

"Он хочет жить с нами." Элис встала на его защиту. "Он хочет быть частью клана; этого клана. И я собиралась спросить разрешения Карлайла." Карлайл нервно провел рукой по волосам и выдохнул. Он был растерян. С одной стороны, он любил Элис и хотел, чтобы она была счастлива, но, с другой стороны, он прекрасно понимал: что-то было не так.

"Нет," возразил я. "Ты здесь по другой причине. Просто перестань делать из этого тайну, объясни нам все, и, думаю, мы сможем помочь тебе." Теперь я был абсолютно убежден, что Филиппу было что-то нужно от нас. И чтобы получить это, он использовал Элис.

"Я пытаюсь забыть прошлое, Джаспер," упрямился он. "Уверен, ты понимаешь меня, как никто другой. И я бы не хотел лишний раз обсуждать детали." "Ты вовсе и не должен," снова вмешалась Элис. "Джаспер, оставь эту свою затею."

"Элис," пытался я объяснять спокойно. "Я понимаю, ты не намеренно наносишь ущерб нашей семье, но, поверь мне, этот мужчина не до конца честен с тобой. Может, он и в самом деле стремится забыть свое непростое прошлое, но я чувствую, как внутри него постоянно идет внутренняя борьба. Я не верю, что он здесь из-за тебя." Не сдержав эмоций, Элис изо всех сил толкнула меня так, что я отскочил на Роуз. Черт, эльфу повезло, что сзади меня стояла не Белла, иначе кому-то было бы не сдобровать. Я зарычал, но Роуз схватила меня за руку. Белла испугалась не на шутку, поэтому я постарался взять себя в руки. Карлайл встал между нами и строго посмотрел на меня.

"Ты придурок!" кричала Элис сквозь слёзы. "Почему ты просто не можешь оставить нас в покое? Я что, не заслуживаю счастья, как вы с Беллой?" Она была вне себя от ярости.

"Заслуживаешь," ответил я. "Но…" но она не дала мне договорить.

"Заткнись!" вампирша почти сорвалась на визг. "Ты по уши влюблен, я это вижу и безумно за тебя рада, почему ты просто не можешь сделать то же самое? Почему Белла смогла забыть Эдварда? Потому что она тут же оказалась в твоих объятиях, и заметь, я ничего не имела против!" Я ощутил, как чувство вины, смешанное со стыдом, сжигало Беллу изнутри. Я обернулся и посмотрел ей в глаза.

"Ты ни в чем не виновата," сказал я и злобно посмотрел на Элис.

"Прекрати немедленно."

"Прекратить что?" не унималась она. "Я что, должна принести в жертву свое счастье только потому, что тебе так будет спокойнее? Я отпустила тебя, и ты нашел любовь всей твоей жизни, просто сделай теперь то же самое для меня."

"Я отпустил тебя," ответил я. "Но я все еще тебя люблю и понимаю, ты хочешь верить, что Филипп хороший, может, глубоко внутри он такой и есть, но я голову даю на отсечение – он не тот, за кого себя выдает."

"Зачем ты это делаешь?" всхлипнула Элис, и Белле стало совсем не по себе. "Я пытаюсь помочь Филиппу, и у него даже получается переступить через себя. Какие бы чувства от него ни исходили, они – его неотъемлемая часть. И прекрати разглядывать его под микроскопом, ты все только усугубляешь!" "Послушай, я искренне желаю тебе счастья," сказал я. "Я чувствую, что Филипп действительно старается, но я также чувствую, что что-то здесь не так." Филипп встал перед Элис.

"Вижу, ты хочешь чтобы твоя сила помогла тебе заставить меня молчать." Вампир кивнул. Я чувствовал, он хотел, чтобы всей этой передряге поскорее пришел конец.

"Джаспер," сказала Элис. "Ты очень ошибаешься насчет него. Я в тебя верила. Неужели ты не можешь проявить к Филу ни капли сострадания?" "Сострадание – это стезя Карлайла, и поверь мне, только поэтому Филипп до сих пор находится здесь."

"Джаспер," закричала Белла. "Хватит! Филипп ничего мне не сделал, ничего плохого не случилось. Пожалуйста, оставь его в покое." Атмосфера в комнате накалилась до предела. Белла была напугана, Карлайл разрывался между своими собственными чувствами, Роуз бесилась, а Элис была угнетена. В центре стоял Филипп, охваченный противоречивыми эмоциями. Я был уверен, что Элис не знала, что нужно этому типу на самом деле. Я взял Беллу за руку и вывел из комнаты, перед этим остановившись и пристально посмотрев в глаза вампиру.

"Я не знаю, что ты задумал," сказал я. "Но это явно что-то плохое. Если еще раз я увижу тебя рядом с Беллой, я заставлю тебя кататься по полу и выть от боли, а потом, глядя на тебя так же, как сейчас, оторву тебе голову и буду смотреть, как твои останки поглощает огонь." Белла в ужасе выдохнула. Я почувствовал, как бедняга задрожала.

"Джаспер," тихо сказала Элис. "Я никогда тебе этого не прощу." Она быстро сбежала вниз по ступенькам.

"Я не нуждаюсь в твоем прощении, Элис," ответил я. "Для меня важнее всего безопасность моей семьи. А тебе стоит определиться, на чьей ты стороне." Карлайл схватил Элис за руку и остановил ее. Я вывел Беллу на улицу и, подойдя к машине, открыл дверцу. Принцесса в растерянности смотрела на меня.

"Садись, пожалуйста." Попросил я. "Куда мы едем?" спросила она.

"Довольно очевидно, что здесь тебе нельзя оставаться," ответил я. Боль и разочарование отразились в ее прекрасных глазах. Белла села в машину и захлопнула дверцу. _Это еще что такое…_ Как будто мне проблем не хватало… Я сел в машину и поехал к нашему новому дому. Ехать было всего ничего, но дорогу нельзя было назвать лёгкой. Белла не произнесла ни слова, просто уставилась в окно и ни разу не подняла на меня глаз. Она была огорчена и растеряна. Я потянулся, чтобы приобнять ее одной рукой, но принцесса раздраженно отстранилась.

"Белла," спросил я. "В чем дело?"

"Ты вынуждаешь меня уехать отсюда," возмутилась она. "А я не хочу уезжать."

"Я не могу позволить тебе здесь остаться," ответил я. "Мне жаль, что ситуация вышла из-под контроля, но пока Филипп в доме, я не могу тобой рисковать. И извиняться мне не за что." Мы подъехали почти к самому крыльцу, но Белла, похоже, даже не поняла, что машина остановилась.

"И что теперь? Я вернусь к Чарли? Из-за каких-то непонятных неожиданных трудностей ты вот так легко расхотел со мной жить?"

"Что за глупости. Конечно, нет!" сказал я. "Я тебе уже говорил, что не отдам тебя обратно."

"Ну и что же нам тогда делать? Чарли не позволит тебе жить с нами," продолжала Белла. "Как бы ни был силен твой дар убеждения, отец никогда на это не пойдет!"

"Белла," я рассмеялся и, в одно мгновение выскочив из машины, открыл Белле дверь. Без лишних слов я вытащил её и поставил лицом к дому, нежно обняв за талию.

"Где мы?" спросила она.

"Дома," прошептал я и ласково поцеловал принцессу в шею.

"Что?" переспросила Белла, повернувшись ко мне лицом.

"Я построил этот дом для тебя," сказал я. "Ну, мне, конечно, помогал Эмметт, Эсми украшала, Карлайл добыл все разрешения на строительство и так далее."

"Это наш дом?" Белла была поражена.

"Твой," ответил я, не в состоянии скрыть довольную улыбку. "Я построил его тебе."

"Он большой!" выдохнула принцесса, оглядывая сооружение. Она никак не могла поверить своим глазам.

"Мы все еще на территории Калленов?"

"Да," сказал я. "До главного дома не больше километра. Не хочешь войти?"

"Я слегка растерялась," ответила Белла. "Мне еще никто не дарил домов!"

"Надеюсь, что не дарил," улыбнулся я. "Пошли, тебе понравится внутри." Я взял красавицу за руку и повел к входной двери.

"Здесь невероятно здорово!" воскликнула она.

"Да ты же еще ничего не видела!" рассмеялся я и, подхватив Беллу на руки, перенес ее через порог.

"Джас," хихикнула она. "Мы не женаты."

"Дело времени, и очень недолгого!" ответил я, и моя принцесса залилась краской. Я нежно поцеловал ее в губы. "Я хочу, чтобы ты была моей, Белла, абсолютно во всех смыслах этого слова."

"Я и так твоя!" прошептала она, ласково целуя меня в ответ. Я поставил Беллу на ноги и мы неспеша стали осматривать дом. Я чувствовал ее радость, но красавица никак не могла успокоиться. Да уж, день был полон сюрпризов.

"Я, наверное, перестарался," сказал я.

"Если только чуть-чуть," рассмеялась принцесса. "А здесь будем жить только мы вдвоем?"

"Я вампир," пожал я плечами. "Мы часто страдаем гигантоманией. Ну, а в данном случае это, во многом, дело рук Эмметта. Он подошел к вопросу с поистине широким размахом. Магазины «Всё для дома» в радиусе пары сотен километров до сих пор стоят без товара." Завороженная, Белла на цыпочках шла за мной, пока я проводил ей мини-экскурсию по многочисленным комнатам. И, наконец, мы оказались в главной спальне. Единственном месте, где мне в данный момент на самом деле хотелось побыть.

"Ух ты!" воскликнула Белла, обводя комнату взглядом. "Да тут одна ванная больше, чем весь дом Чарли. Джаспер, это уже чересчур."

"Для тебя ничего и не чересчур," возразил я. "Я могу тебе это дать, так что просто позволь мне осуществить свою давнюю мечту."

"Джаспер," вздохнула Белла, не переставая восхищенно смотреть по сторонам. Я подошел и взял ее за руку.

"Милая," начал я. Есть столько всего, чего я не смогу тебе дать никогда."

"Нет," покачала головой принцесса. "Ты даешь мне все, чего только можно желать, я никогда не могла…"

"Тсс," прервал я, прижав палец к ее раскрасневшимся губам. "Я серьёзно. Оставшись со мной, ты пожертвуешь очень многим. Семьей, друзьями. Да и самой жизнью в ее привычном для тебя воплощении."

"Пока у меня есть ты, остальное меня совершенно не волнует," с искренней нежностью улыбнулась Белла.

"У тебя никогда не будет детей," ответил я. "Это не шутки."

"Джаспер," возразила принцесса. "Я даже не думаю об этом."

"Это потому, что ты еще очень молода, Белла, но однажды ты задумаешься," с грустью сказал я, положив руку красавице на живот. Мне стало не по себе от мысли, что у нас с ней никогда не будет ребенка…

"Пока я с тобой, я не стану об этом думать," ответила она. "С чего ты вообще начал разговор на эту тему?"

"Ну, просто ты все время говоришь, что машина, дом и прочее – это очень много. Но ведь это всего лишь деньги. И я хочу, чтобы у тебя все это было." Сказал я. "Да и после того, что случилось с Филиппом, думаю, нам нужен свой уголок. Я это понял, как только они с Элис переступили порог дома Карлайла. Я не знал, почему, да и сейчас пока не знаю, но подвергать тебя опасности я не могу. Не хочу допускать ни малейшей возможности, что с тобой что-то может случиться."

"Я понимаю, но Элис, она была так расстроена," с печалью в голосе ответила Белла. "Ты уверен насчет Филиппа?"

"Может быть, он и не собирается причинить нам вред, но совершенно точно, что он с ней нечестен. Что бы она там ни думала, его темное прошлое – лишь малая часть того, что он хочет скрыть. Возможно, это вообще не имеет к нам никакого отношения, но мне совершенно не понравилось, как он заставлял тебя выкладывать правду о том, что его не касается. Я не позволю тобой манипулировать."

"Как ты думаешь, почему его интересовали мои отношения с Эдвардом и с тобой?"

"Не знаю," пожал я плечами. "Но он никогда больше не подойдет к тебе даже близко."

"Не думаю, что он хочет мне навредить," сказала Белла. "Хочется верить, что он всё-таки любит Элис."

"Тебе не в чем себя винить. У нас с Элис в любом случае все было кончено. Никто никого не уводил и никто никому не причинял боли, тем более намеренно."

"Знаю," грустно ответила принцесса. "Но она тоже заслуживает счастья."

"И оно у нее будет," заверил я. "Просто есть вероятность, что не с Филиппом."

"Может, ты вернёшься и поговоришь с ней?"

"Не сейчас," ответил я. "Сейчас мы оба слишком раздражены, и ее гнев только будет провоцировать меня на грубость. Иногда я из-за своего дара совершенно слетаю с катушек. Думаю, Карлайл поможет ей сейчас прийти в себя."

"Она не хотела тебя обидеть, она наговорила все это сгоряча," сказала Белла.

"Дорогая, я знаю, тебе не о чем волноваться," успокоил я. "Хочешь увидеть самое главное преимущество этого дома?"

"Тут есть еще что-то!?"

"Пошли," взяв Беллу за руку, я вывел ее на балкон и кивнул в сторону деревьев, росших неподалеку.

"Узнаешь?"

"Это наш ручей?"

"Именно он!" улыбнулся я. "Я подумал, что это будет идеальным местом для нашего дома. Теперь мы можем бывать в своем любимом уголке в любое время, когда захотим."

"Мы можем каждое утро просыпаться и идти туда," улыбнулась она.

"Ну, разве что просыпаться можешь только ты," рассмеялся я. "Я уже давно не просыпаюсь и не засыпаю."

"Ты знаешь, что я имела в виду!" ответила Белла, шутливо ударив меня по плечу. А я перехватил ее маленькую ручку и прижался губами к теплой ладони.

"Отвыкай меня бить," сказал я, нежно целуя каждый ее пальчик. "Ты только себе синяков заработаешь." Белла посмотрела в сторону ручья.

"Джаспер.." прошептала она и прижалась ко мне. "Я уже полюбила этот дом и хочу провести здесь с тобой всю вечность."

"А я просто люблю тебя," сказал я. "И неважно, где мы в этот момент находимся." Я запустил пальцы в ее шелковистые темные волосы и притянул принцессу к себе. Она вздохнула и приоткрыла губы в предвкушении поцелуя. Не отрываясь друг от друга, мы вернулись обратно в спальню. Не желая прерывать поцелуй ни на секунду, мы так и стояли рядом с кроватью. Я медленно опускался губами вниз по ее шее. Белла начала нетерпеливо расстегивать пуговицы на своей рубашке, попутно заставляя меня поднять голову и посмотреть ей в глаза.

"Займись со мной любовью," прошептала она. "Я хочу чувствовать нашу связь." Скинув рубашку, принцесса принялась расстегивать джинсы, но я остановил ее.

"Нет, я сам хочу тебя раздеть!" Она сбросила туфли, я скинул свои ботинки, и уже через мгновение мы лежали на кровати, прижавшись друг к другу обнаженными, сгорающими от страсти телами. Я прерывисто целовал ее губы, опускаясь все ниже и ниже. Дойдя до груди, я скользнул холодным языком по ее возбужденному соску. Белла выгнулась мне навстречу и застонала. Не переставая ласкать ее, я опускался языком ниже, ниже, пока не добрался до краешка кружевных трусиков. Одним молниеносным движением я зубами сорвал эту явно лишнюю деталь гардероба моей принцессы, и прикоснулся своими холодными пальцами к разгоряченной, влажной от желания коже.

"Джаспер," вскрикнула Белла, ощутив мои пальцы внутри себя. "Боже!" Красавица нетерпеливо двигалась мне навстречу, а я, растягивая удовольствие, продолжал неторопливую сладкую пытку. Не выдержав соблазна, я прильнул губами к тому же месту, где секунду назад были мои пальцы, и стал ласкать языком все места, до которых мог добраться. Белла вся дрожала от желания и нетерпения. Она кричала и извивалась в моих руках, вне себя от нахлынувшего блаженства. Спустя пару мгновений красавица пришла в себя и, широко открыв глаза, стала всматриваться в мое тело. И судя по исходившему от нее желанию, внезапно снова достигшему своего пика, увиденное ее вполне устроило. Жестом я попросил ее встать на колени. Она незамедлительно послушалась. Я схватил ее за волосы и снова прижался поцелуем к любимым горячим губам.

"Белла," прошептал я. "Я хочу кое-что попробовать сегодня. Не против?"

"Всё, что захочешь," выдохнула она.

"Никогда так не говори," шепнул я. "Ты и понятия не имеешь, что такие слова со мной делают."

"Не имею," улыбнулась Белла. "Но мне очень нравится то, что ты со мной делаешь."

"Повернись," прорычал я. Мне не терпелось оказаться внутри этого горячего желанного тела. Она послушалась и повернулась ко мне своей аппетитной попкой. "Хорошая девочка!" Я жадно обхватил ее тело руками, прижав влажную от пота спинку к своей груди, одновременно лаская рукой ее вздымающуюся грудь. Я опустился ниже, пальцами дразня нежную кожу живота моей принцессы, и прижался своим возбуждением к ее спине. "Посмотри, что ты со мной делаешь." Белла закинула назад руки и обвила ими мою шею, опустив голову мне на плечо. Моя рука змейкой скользнула между ног красавицы. Нужно было хорошо ее подготовить, чтобы новая поза не показалась ей неприятной. Я широко раздвинул ей ноги и легким нажатием ладони попросил немного выгнуть спину. Красавица стояла на четвереньках. Не знаю, как я не сошел в этот момент с ума от счастья.

"Когда я буду внутри, я подниму тебя назад и прижму к себе, насколько будет возможно."

"Хорошо," с готовностью прошептала Белла. Она была вся в нетерпении, ее желание, как казалось мне, вытеснило весь воздух из комнаты. Мне было все труднее контролировать себя. Мне постоянно приходилось себе напоминать, что она человек и что если я не сосредоточусь, могу ей что-нибудь сломать. Я сжал бедра принцессы и медленно вошел в нее. Замерев на пару мгновений, я дал ей время привыкнуть, но спустя считанные секунды она уже снова нетерпеливо задвигалась мне навстречу. "Ты этого хочешь?" спросил я, скользнув глубоко внутрь горячего, жаждущего ласки тела.

"Да!" стонала она. "Ещё!" Я вытянул ее так, что ее спина была прижата плотно к моей груди, позволяя проникнуть так глубоко, как было возможно. Пальцами я ласкал возбужденные соски Беллы, но у нее, похоже, были свои идеи. Нетерпеливо она сжала мою руку и направила себе между ног. "Здесь, вот так!" сбиваясь на шепот стонала красавица, пока я пальцами ласкал ее разгоряченную кожу.

"Тебе нравится, когда я так делаю?" Белла кивнула. Я понял, что она больше не в состоянии была подбирать слова и связно мыслить, потому что новая волна оргазма накрыла ее с головой.

"Давай же, детка!" шептал я ей на ухо. "Я хочу услышать, как ты кончишь!"

"Джас…" Её мышцы сокращались вокруг меня, доставляя неземное наслаждение. "Я…Боже, как хорошо!.." Я перевернул ее и положил на спину, а затем медленно опустился и снова вошел в разгоряченное тело. Зажмурившись, я со всей нежностью, которая была у меня в тот момент, поцеловал принцессу в сладкие губы. "Ты же просила меня заняться с тобой любовью," прошептал я, продолжая медленно двигаться внутри Беллы. Она обвила ногами мою талию и ласково взъерошила мне волосы.

"Я люблю тебя!" шептала она. "Всем сердцем!"

"Я чувствую!" ответил я. "Я тоже люблю тебя." Ещё одно движение, и волна оргазма накрыла меня.

"Белла," простонал я и, вздрогнув, прижался к ее горячему влажному телу. Притянув принцессу к себе, я осторожно поцеловал в висок.

"Спасибо тебе за домик," прошептала она.

"Добро пожаловать домой."


	26. Chapter 26

**Джаспер **

Мы с Беллой уже несколько дней жили в новом доме. И ни я, ни моя принцесса ни разу не были в основном особняке Калленов с тех пор, как Филипп пытался ей манипулировать. Питер все еще не нашел никаких улик против него, и меня это настораживало. Зачем кому-то так тщательно заметать за собой все следы?! Карлайл собирал всех у себя в кабинете, и несмотря на мои протесты, нам с Беллой тоже пришлось явиться. Карлайл был главой клана, нашим отцом, да и нужно признать, он редко нас о чем-то просил, поэтому когда все-таки от него исходили просьбы, мы старались их исполнять без лишних комментариев. Тема объявлена заранее не была, но я почему-то не сомневался, что речь пойдет о Филиппе и Элис. Зайдя в комнату, мы с Беллой обнаружили, что все уже собрались и с нетерпением ждут нас. Я заметил, как рады были все присутствующие увидеть Беллу. Наверное, забрав ее, я поступил немного эгоистично, но это все равно было к лучшему.

"Джаспер, Белла," воскликнул Карлайл. "Спасибо, что пришли."

"Как будто они могли не прийти," усмехнулся Эмметт. "Знаешь же, что тебе мы отказать не можем."

"Филипп хочет рассказать нам кое-что," продолжил Карлайл. "Я позволил им с Элис остаться у нас подольше, но вместе с тем объяснил, что мы не держим секретов друг от друга и делаем все возможное, чтобы обеспечить семье безопасность."

Не то что бы я был в восторге от услышанного, но разве у меня был выбор? Нет, оставалось только стоять и слушать. Прав был Эмметт.

"Джас," начала Элис. "Ты дашь ему шанс?" Я кивнул, и мы с Беллой покорно сели на софу, стоявшую в углу кабинета. Я покрепче обнял принцессу и выжидательно посмотрел на Филиппа. Он пару секунд смотрел на нас немигающим взглядом, а потом, наконец, заговорил.

"Я хочу поблагодарить всех вас за эту возможность." Сказал он. "Мое прошлое никогда не было предметом моей гордости, и обычно я о нем никому не рассказываю. Но я уважаю ваш клан, и готов пойти против своих же правил, чтобы между нами не было разногласий. Я делаю это потому, что, по мнению Элис, моя откровенность позволит вам легче принять меня." Что ж, пока Филипп был честен. Он не нервничал и не пытался использовать свой дар.

"Когда я был человеком, люди всегда доверяли мне. Часто они рассказывали мне вещи, о которых я и знать-то не хотел. И, думаю, эта моя черта осталась во мне, когда я превратился в вампира. Ну, это не новость. Я знаю, что Элис могла предвидеть события, когда была человеком, а ты, Джаспер, наверняка был особенно чувствителен к эмоциям других людей. Так что, схему вы знаете."

"Да," спокойно согласился я. "Только при чем тут твое прошлое?"

"Около пятидесяти лет назад, когда я был еще человеком, родители отправили меня в Италию," продолжил он. "На тот момент я только что выпустился из Оксфорда, и поездка была приуроченным к этому событию подарком. Я всегда мечтал побывать в этой потрясающей стране, увидеть своими глазами изображенные на великих полотнах пейзажи."

"Там тебя и обратили?" спросил Карлайл, и я сразу понял, куда клонит отец.

"Да," ответил Филипп. "Я брал уроки мифологии в соответствии со своей специальностью, и один из профессоров был зациклен на вампирской тематике. Сейчас я понимаю, что он не был человеком. Он любил рассказывать мне про Вольтерру и трех мифических братьев. Хотя уверен, в этой комнате эти три брата всем хорошо известны."

"Волтури?" с ужасом спросила Белла. Видимо, она сразу вспомнила свое пребывание в логове вампирской королевской фамилии. Я обнял принцессу еще крепче и окутал спокойствием.

"Да, Белла," ответил Филипп. "Я был крайне заинтригован ими. Я был уверен, что все это выдумки, пока сам не оказался в Вольтерре и не начал исследовать этот городок. Однажды ночью я бродил по узким улочками в поисках ответов на свои едва сформулированные вопросы, я неожиданно наткнулся на вампира, который почему-то испытывал невероятное стремление выложить мне всю правду о себе. Даже он сам был удивлен и напуган своим поведением. Но в этом и заключалась моя сила, даже до обращения. Вампир знал, что оставить меня в живых было бы безумием, но и уничтожать меня он не хотел. Поэтому он просто отвел меня к своему хозяину и в подробностях описал тому, что произошло."

"Аро?" спросил Карлайл. "Само собой, как только он прослышал о твоем необычном даре, он решил забрать тебя к себе на службу."

"Он своего рода коллекционер," вздохнув, продолжил Филипп. "Он собственноручно меня обратил."

"Тебя создал Аро?!" воскликнул Карлайл. "Это крайне редкий случай! Обычно он никогда не делает этого сам."

"Ну, тем не менее, это произошло," ответил Филипп. "Долгие годы я жил с ними и помогал Аро добывать информацию у всех, кто мог знать что-то важное. Секреты, заговоры – все это стало совершенно невозможным благодаря мне."

"Невероятно," выдохнул Карлайл. "Ты мог то, чего не мог сам Аро."

"Но разве Аро не мог просто прочесть их мысли?" вмешалась Роуз.

"Для этого понадобилось бы сочетание двух факторов, чтобы вампир думал о своем секрете, а Аро в этот момент дотрагивался бы до него," ответил Карлайл. "Дар Филиппа совсем другой."

"Ты можешь заставить кого угодно выложить всю правду, даже если он этого не хочет," сказал я. "Ты можешь манипулировать."

"Я очень похож на тебя, Джаспер," ответил Филипп. Я бы не сказал.

"Вот видишь, Джас," пропела Элис. "Филипп не желает нам зла. Он просто хочет начать новую жизнь!"

"Но почему ты так стыдишься своего прошлого?" не унимался я. "Ты шпионил за охраной ради своего создателя. В этом нет ничего постыдного."

"Аро отпустил меня," ответил Филипп. "Но я все еще помогал ему время от времени. Я заставлял вампиров признаваться в своих намерениях и выкладывать, на кого они работали. Я заставлял их безоговорочно мне поверить, а потом сам же предавал эту веру. Из-за меня сотни вампиров лишились своей головы. Я многих убил ради Волтури."

"Аро уже знает про Беллу," прошипел Эмметт

"Я знаю," сказал Филипп. "Я здесь не по поручению Аро."

"А почему тогда ты здесь?" спросил я.

"Джаспер," вмешалась Эсми. "Филипп пошел нам навстречу, имей уважение." Белла изо всех сил сжала мою руку. Я знал, она хотела, чтобы Элис была счастлива, и несмотря на собственные ощущения, сдался и решил смириться с ситуацией.

"Спасибо, что рассказал нам о своем прошлом," сказал я. "Знаю, как нелегко чувствовать себя виноватым в том, в чем ты по большому счету виноват не был. Создатель требовал, и ты исполнял его требования. Это я прекрасно понимаю. Так что, если Элис может тебе доверять, то и я пересмотрю свою позицию." Чувство вины загорелось было в Филиппе, но он мгновенно подавил его.

"Спасибо, Джаспер," сказал вампир. "Твое одобрение много значит для меня. Элис отзывается о тебе очень хорошо и переживает о тебе. Я не буду вставать у тебя на пути и сделаю все, чтобы заслужить твое доверие." Он не врал. Это я должен был признать, но ослаблять бдительность я не собирался. Я не подпущу Филиппа к Белле, пока не получу какие-нибудь сведения от Питера. Если мой друг ничего не найдет, прекрасно, я приму Филиппа с распростертыми объятиями и забуду про это кажущееся неистребимым чувство тревоги. Спишу эти эмоции на несколько преувеличенное стремление защитить принцессу от всего и вся.

"Просто не используй свой дар ни на ком из нас, особенно на Белле," сказал я.

"Согласен," поддержал меня Карлайл. "Если мы решим рассказать тебе что-то по своей воле – это одно, но не вздумай вытягивать из нас информацию, чего бы она ни касалась."

"Я понимаю." Ответил Филипп "Я благодарен вам всем за то, что нашли время и выслушали меня. Элис, у тебя нет желания поохотиться?"

"Конечно!" улыбнулась эльф, и я почувствовал, как заботится она об этом мужчине, который явно хочет ей навредить. Все-таки я не сомневался, что этот тип что-то задумал. Они вместе вышли из кабинета, но я дождался, пока парочка скроется в лесу, прежде чем заговорить.

"Ну?" я вопросительно посмотрел на Карлайла.

"Не знаю," задумчиво ответил он. "Связь с Волтури, конечно, меня беспокоит, но я не могу выгнать Элис и оставить ее без защиты."

"Я тебе не позволю этого сделать," вмешалась Эсми.

"Я никогда больше не отвернусь ни от кого из своих детей," с горечью в голосе сказал Карлайл. Вынужденное расставание с Эдвардом все еще тяжелым эхом отдавалось в его сердце.

"Конечно, мы защитим Элис," сказал я. "Я сообщу тебе, как только Питер что-нибудь выяснит. А до тех пор, может, Эм и Роуз будут почаще общаться с нашей парочкой?"

"Мы бы с большим удовольствием тусили с тобой и Беллой," пробурчал Эмметт.

"У вас будет миллион таких возможностей," сказал я. "Но сейчас нельзя спускать глаз с Элис."

"Мы все сделаем," сказала Роуз. "Она и не подозревает, с каким ублюдком связалась."

"Почему ты так говоришь?" воскликнула Белла.

"Знаешь, я уже очень долго имею дело с мужчинами, поэтому от меня такие вещи не скрыть," ответила Роуз. "Думаю, Элис ему небезразлична, но что-то тут не то. Здесь я полностью на стороне Джаспера."

"Спасибо," поблагодарил я.

"Может, он просто не хочет придерживаться нашего образа жизни, диеты, так сказать!" добавил Карлайл. "Все ведь может оказаться проще, чем кажется."

"Надеюсь, ты прав," сказала Эсми. "С этим мы сможем справиться, но если он навредит Элис…"

"Я его убью!" перебил Эмметт.

"Давайте успокоимся," сказал Карлайл. "Пока давайте просто будем гостеприимны?" Все молча согласились со словами отца, но облегчения рассказ Филиппа о своем прошлом явно никому не принес. Мы все заслуживали успокоения, но это явно не то, что новоиспеченный друг Элис собирался нам преподнести.

**Эдвард **

"Отличные новости!" ответил я звонившему. Я уже давно жаждал услышать от него хоть какую-то весточку. Я послал его, чтобы выяснить, что на самом деле чувствовала Белла, и теперь я это узнал. И можно было, наконец, переходить к следующему пункту плана. Возвращение к Белле было лишь вопросом времени. Она еще будет принадлежать мне.

"Эдвард?" спросил голос. "Ты слышал, что я сказал? Белла любит Джаспера. Он любовь всей ее жизни по ее же словам. Я манипулировал ей, как ты и просил."

"Филипп," сказал я. "Я тебя прекрасно слышал. Белла любит Джаспера."

"А он отвечает ей взаимностью," ответил Филипп. "Он пойдет на все, чтобы защитить Беллу, поэтому я говорю, что я завязываю с этими делами. Я сделал, что ты просил, наше сотрудничество на этом завершено. Информация у тебя есть, так что действуй."

"О, именно этим я и собираюсь заняться," улыбнулся я.

"Наше соглашение выполнено," продолжал недалекий вампир. "И больше я ни на что не подпишусь. Я не могу контролировать дальнейшее распространение информации."

"Конечно, нет," сказал я. "Я послал тебя выяснить настоящие чувства Беллы, и ты это сделал. Твоя часть сделки выполнена."

"Ты оставишь их в покое?" спросил Филипп.

"Это уже тебя не касается," отрезал я. "Ты хотел выйти из игры, вот и до свидания."

"Что ты задумал?" спросил он.

"А ты, я смотрю, прикипел к Калленам," я покачал головой. "Я столкнул тебя с Элис, чтобы ты подобрался поближе к Белле, но ты, похоже, и впрямь влюбился в мою сестру."

"Она хорошая женщина," ответил Филипп. "Я не хочу причинить ей боль."

"Неужели ты даже на диету готов сесть? Пить кровь горных козликов вместо человеческой?" рассмеялся я. "Ты настоящий вампир, и изменить себя не так-то просто, радость моя."

"Но я попытаюсь," сказал он. "Просто оставь нас в покое."

"Против вас с Элис я ничего не имею," ответил я. "Но если ты встанешь у меня на пути или расскажешь семье, что мы знакомы, тебе и всем остальным крышка. Я ясно выразился?"

"Эдвард," жалобно начал он умолять, но слушать эти сопливые истерические разговоры мне не хотелось.

"Я тебе советую убраться из Форкса, и чем скорее, тем лучше," предупредил я. "Попытаешься разрушить мои планы – Элис лично заплатит за это." Я бросил трубку прежде чем он успел ответить. Надеюсь, он последует моему совету раньше, чем Джаспер докопается до правды. Я посмотрел на Райли, который тихонько сидел в углу комнаты. _Почему у тебя не испортилось настроение_? Думал он, уставившись на меня.

"А чего мне грустить?" улыбнулся я. "Только что мне сообщили прекрасную новость."

"Мне так не показалось," ответил мальчик. "Судя по тому, что я слышал, Белла любит другого. Разве может это быть прекрасной новостью?"

"Райли, Райли!" снисходительно рассмеялся я. "Ты еще так молод!"

"Я не понимаю," продолжил юный вампир. Это меня не удивило, потому что умом и сообразительностью малый точно не отличался. Для вампира он и вовсе был туповат, но зато он был сильный и быстрый, и это было мне на руку.

"Разве ты не хочешь, чтобы Белла вернулась? Я думал, она принадлежит тебе."

"Будет принадлежать," терпеливо объяснил я. "Видишь ли, когда я уехал из Форкса, Белла была в ужасе от того, кем я стал. Она не была готова принять мою темную сторону, да и я был еще новичком во всем этом, и времени растолковывать ей, что да как, у меня не было. Не мог же я обратить ее и возиться с новорожденной вместо того, чтобы привыкать к своей новой сущности и новой жизни."

"А сейчас она готова?"

"Не совсем, но немного помощи – и она сделает то, что нужно мне."

"Джаспер!" улыбнулся Райли.

"Молодец," улыбнулся я. Может, малыш был не так уж и глуп. "Он ее слабость. Добровольно он никогда Беллу не отпустит, он с ней круглые сутки, защищает ее даже от комаров, но если Белла скажет ему, что он ей больше не нужен, он оставит ее."

"А с чего вдруг она ему такое скажет?"

"Она хочет защищать его так же сильно, как и он ее," сказал я. "Она никогда не позволит мне причинить Джасу боль, поэтому чтобы удержать меня от безумных поступков в отношении ее любимого, Белла сделает все, что я скажу."

"Когда ты уезжал, ты знал, что они полюбят друг друга?"

"Джаспер уже был влюблен в нее, а она постепенно попадалась на его удочку," сказал я. "Уходя, я думал, что отомщу ему, что обращу Беллу и сделаю такой, как я, чтобы он страдал до конца дней. В принципе, это я и так планирую сделать. Но мне теперь приятнее осознавать, что красотка и бороться то не сможет. Сейчас она придет ко мне добровольно, и это просто убьет моего вороватого братца!"

"А Джаспер просто спокойно уйдёт?"

"Ну, Белле придется быть поубедительнее. Хотя, какая разница, если он почует вранье, тем лучше. Его дару я больше не подвластен, да и сильнее я его во много раз, спасибо человеческой крови. В общем, у Джаса не будет выбора, кроме как оставить Беллу со мной."

"Ты так уверен в себе!" восхитился Райли.

"У меня все получится," сказал я. "Я нашел Беллу, она для меня смысл жизни, и принадлежит она только мне. И красавица поймет это в свое время."

"Ну, раз ты так считаешь," пробормотал Райли. "А с ней что?"

"С Викторией?" я закатил глаза. "Ой, она такая дикарка. Мне придется с ней разобраться. Она такое в Италии творила! В общем, образно говоря, я не стану мешать ей рыть могилу себе самой… Уверен, что Волтури скоро доберутся до этой ведьмы." Райли улыбнулся.

"Отбери трех лучших новорожденных," распорядился я. "Нам пора собираться в путь."

"В какой еще путь?"

"Домой," улыбнулся я. "Пора вернуть себе то, что принадлежит мне по праву!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Белла **

Я стояла в нашей спальне перед большим зеркалом, разглядывая свое отражение и недоумевая, как я позволила Роуз и Элис уговорить себя на это платье. Оно было, конечно, сногсшибательное, но ткани дизайнеры потратили на него немного. Роуз ушла от меня час назад, предварительно накрутив мне волосы и сделав вечерний макияж, достойный Голливуда. Но я все равно была уверена, что до семерых совершенных вампиров, с которыми мне предстояло посетить гала-вечер, организованный клиникой Карлайла, мне далеко, как голубю до фламинго. И неважно, какие на мне надеты тряпки. Сегодня вечером я впервые увижу Филиппа с того дня, как он устроил нам момент истины в кабинете Карлайла. Все это было как-то нелепо и странно. Джаспер все равно не стал ему доверять, а семейство следовало наставлениям своего лидера.

Элис этому рада, конечно, не была, но она твердо намеревалась убедить всех и каждого в чистоте намерений своего новоиспеченного возлюбленного. И я очень, очень хотела ей верить, но, надо признать, подозрения Джаспера тоже не казались мне безосновательными. Что-то неприятное и зловещее было в этом типе. Филипп сохранял дистанцию и не попадался особо нам на глаза, отчего Джаспер немного успокаивался. Роуз и Эмметт заходили к нам каждый вечер, и мы вместе смотрели какой-нибудь фильм, потом я засыпала у Джаспера на коленях и, когда гости уходили, он относил меня в нашу спальню. Я бывала в главном доме только с Джаспером и только тогда, когда Филиппа не было поблизости. Элис было позволено навещать меня в любое время, но, опять же, без ее возлюбленного.

Правила эти ей не нравились, но подруга понимала, что Джаспер здесь не уступит. У меня же сложилось такое ощущение, будто я застряла где-то посередине. Между двух огней – кажется, так это называется. Элис умоляла Карлайла разрешить Филиппу тоже присутствовать на вечере, и он в конце концов сдался. Джаспер был несильно этому рад, но возражать не стал, потому что вряд ли со мной могло что-то случиться в таком многолюдном месте. И я согласилась с этим. Я честно не думала, что Филипп собирался мне навредить. По крайней мере, я хотела так думать ради Элис. Я решилась в последний раз взглянуть на своё отражение перед уходом.

Надо признать, выглядела я, конечно, довольно эффектно. Чёрное облегающее платье с серебристыми вставками потрясающе сочеталось с моими украшениями и туфлями на высоком каблуке. Пожалуй, даже слишком высоком для меня, но слишком уж красиво эти туфли смотрелись с платьем, заканчивавшимся, наверное, сантиметров на десять выше колена. И, надо отдать должное Роуз и Элис, декольте производило неизгладимое впечатление, словно демонстрируя больше, чем у меня вообще было. Было забавно стать эдакой секс-бомбой на одну ночь. Внезапно мне захотелось выйти в таком виде в свет под руку с несравненным Джаспером. Я медленно спускалась вниз, где меня уже ждал мой великолепный вампир.

Сердце пропустило удар, когда наши глаза встретились, и мне показалось, что я даже облизала губы в нетерпении. Он улыбнулся, и я знала, почему. _Дурацкий эмпат_! Джаспер был сексуален в любое время суток и в любой день недели, но в этом костюме он выглядел так, что я едва могла дышать. Сдерживать желание было почти невозможно. Вид у Джаса был такой, словно он только что с фотосессии для обложки GQ. Галстук он решил не надевать и оставил три верхних пуговицы рубашки расстегнутыми. В общем, пока я пялилась на своего неподражаемого мужчину, он вальяжно подошел ко мне и обнял за талию.

"Что-то мне уже и не хочется никуда ехать," прошептал он мне на ухо. "Наверное, мне не стоит позволять тебе появляться в этом платье на публике." Неужели ему не понравилось платье?

"Я могу надеть что-нибудь другое," растерянно пробормотала я. "Если оно тебе не нравится."

"Белла," прошептал он, опустив руки мне на бедра. "Ты просто сногсшибательна. Ты самая невероятная женщина, на которую я когда-либо смотрел." Джас прижал меня к себе еще крепче и жарко поцеловал, не переставая ласкать пальцами уже разгоряченную кожу моих бедер. Внезапно его руки замерли на моих трусиках. Мои мысли смешались в сумасшедшем потоке, а тело с нетерпением ждало следующего движения Джаса. Неужели он собирался заняться со мной сексом прямо на лестнице?

"Как я уже сказал," жарко прошептал он, отчего мое тело задрожало мелкой дрожью. "Ты выглядишь роскошно, но мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что сделала."

"Не вопрос," выдохнула я. Я не знала еще, что он попросит, но для Джаспера я готова на все.

"Иди наверх и сними трусики." Сказал он, потянув за край тонкой кружевной ткани.

"Что?" переспросила я немного пораженная просьбой. Такого поворота я не ожидала.

"Для меня," он подмигнул и нежно поцеловал меня в губы.

"Хорошо!" я выдохнула, затем развернулась и на ватных ногах пошла исполнять просьбу своего любимого. Спустя несколько минут мы уже ехали на вечер в машине Джаса, а я была без трусиков. Что ж, я думала, я буду чувствовать себя еще более странно. Но на самом деле это меня безумно заводило, особенно тот факт, что идея принадлежала Джасу. Держа меня за руку, он медленно подрулил к охране.

"Спасибо," сказал он, отпустив мою руку. Внезапно его прохладные пальцы оказались у меня под платьем, и по спине пробежал целый табун мурашек, причем каждая была размером со слона.

"Мне нравится знать, что я могу взять тебя в любой момент!" Джас сводил меня с ума и прекрасно знал это.

"Зачем ты меня дразнишь?" улыбнулась я.

"Чем больше я тебя дразню, тем интереснее все будет потом," промурлыкал он, заруливая на парковку.

"А что если я хочу сейчас, а не потом?" неожиданно даже для себя спросила я. Джас рассмеялся и вышел из машины. Элегантно подойдя к моей двери, он открыл ее, помогая мне выйти, а потом передал ключи парковщику. Поправив платье, я выжидательно посмотрела на моего красавца, но Джас лишь взял меня за руку и повел к лифту. "Ты не ответил," игриво возмутилась я.

"Потерпишь," ответил он с улыбкой, зайдя в лифт и притянув меня к себе. "Если, конечно," холодные пальцы снова скользнули мне под платье, заставляя дрожать от желания. "Если, конечно, ты не хочешь, чтобы остальные шесть вампиров с обостренным обонянием и прочими чувствами не узнали, что я с тобой сотворил в лифте перед ужином."

"Ой," промямлила я, тщетно пытаясь сосредоточиться.

"Ну что, подождешь?" как ни в чем не бывало спросил Джас, прижав меня к себе еще сильнее так, чтобы я почувствовала его возбуждение. Это было просто невыносимо. Я уже хотела было сказать, что мне плевать на реакцию остальных, но тут я вспомнила об Эмметте. Не хотелось бы мне отбиваться от его язвительных комментариев, особенно при Карлайле и Эсми.

"Подожду," с грустью выдохнула я.

"Эмметта вспомнила?" расхохотался Джас, а двери лифта тем временем распахнулись.

"Да," рассмеялась я. "Он может быть невыносимым." Пройдя несколько шагов по коридору, мы оказались у входа в огромный банкетный зал. Там было столько людей, что мне сразу стало не по себе. Все были одеты в элегантные дорогие наряды, атмосфера была пропитана богатством и роскошью. Джаспер почувствовал мою неуверенность.

"Ты не хуже, и даже лучше чем все остальные в этой комнате," прошептал он, сжав мою ладонь.

"Я никогда еще не была на подобных мероприятиях. Чувствую себя не в своей тарелке."

"Ну, ты по крайней мере человек," улыбнулся он. "А нам каково, как думаешь?" Я оглядела помещение и, наконец, нашла глазами столик, за которым нас ждала наша семья. Карлайл подошел и чмокнул меня в щеку.

"Белла," улыбнулся он. "Я так рад, что в этом году ты смогла к нам присоединиться. Ты и правда для меня член семьи."

"И я чувствую то же самое," улыбнулась я в ответ. Я действительно успела беззаветно полюбить этих людей, и мне не терпелось начать с ними свою вечность. Джас снова сжал мою ладонь и отвел к нашим местам.

"Все на нас пялятся," пробормотала я.

"А им все невдомек, как Карлайл успел всех нас наделать," рассмеялась Элис. "Так каждый год происходит."

"Ах, вот оно что," покачала я головой. "Теперь мне всё ясно."

"Мы с Карлайлом слишком юно смотримся для такого количества взрослых детей," рассмеялась Эсми.

"Вы все такие красивые," прошептала я Джасперу. "Я совсем не вписываюсь."

"Ошибаешься," ответил он. "Я знаю, что чувствовало большинство мужчин в этом зале, когда мы вошли. И мне это совсем не нравится."

"Добро пожаловать в мой мир," хихикнула я. "Теперь ты знаешь, каково мне, когда мы с тобой где-нибудь сидим, а все женщины с тебя глаз не сводят. Эти-то наверняка никак не могут понять, как ты мог связаться с такой, как я!"

"Мне плевать, я просто хочу тебя и всё," сказал Джас, нежно поцеловав меня в губы. Ужин проходил довольно забавно. За нашим столиком я была единственной, кто хоть что-то ел. Остальные просто передвигали еду по тарелке и делали вид, что пьют. Мы неплохо проводили время, и даже Филипп, казалось, впервые расслабился в нашем обществе. Я наблюдала, как он общается с остальными, и даже Джаспер вроде не хотел его убить. А еще я заметила, что Элис не сводила с Филиппа влюбленных глаз, а он постоянно дотрагивался до ее лица и целовал, как только думал, что все вдруг отвернулись и смотрят в другую сторону. Они смотрелись как настоящая пара.

"Джаспер," прервал беседу Карлайл. "Я хотел бы тебе кое-кого представить."

"Да?" поднял глаза Джас. "И кого же?"

"Доктора Коллинза," ответил Карлайл. "Он глава кафедры психиатрии. Думаю, тебе есть о чем с ним побеседовать."

"Кафедры психиатрии?" переспросила я. "Звучит заманчиво."

"Джаспер думает о том, чтобы поступать в медицинский!" пояснила Эсми. Она была так горда!

"Опять?" язвительно поинтересовалась Роуз.

"Ну, в по данным архивов города Форкса, мне всего лишь двадцать, так что я вполне могу заняться обучением по специальности, где у меня уже есть ученая степень, и параллельно совмещать учебу с практикой."

"Ты хочешь быть врачом?" спросила я, удивившись, что мне никто не сказал об этом раньше.

"Это еще вопрос открытый," улыбнулся Джас. "Мы с Карлайлом пока обсуждаем варианты, я тебе все расскажу потом."

"Ну, хорошо," улыбнулась я в ответ. "Иди с Карлайлом, а я пока схожу припудрю носик."

"Мне тебя проводить?"

"Не стоит," рассмеялась я. "Это вон там." Я показала на дверь в дамскую комнату, которая находилась от нашего столика метрах в десяти.

"Отлично," улыбнулся Джас. "Но когда я вернусь, тебе придется со мной потанцевать."

"Я не танцую," капризно ответила я.

"Придётся!" прохладные губы нежно прижались к моей щеке. "Увидимся через пару минут."

Эсми ушла с Карлайлом и Джаспером, остальные уже вовсю танцевали, так что я со спокойной душой отправилась в дамскую комнату. На обратном пути я задержалась у зеркала, решив поправить прическу и макияж, и неожиданно для себя расплылась в блаженной улыбке. Почему-то я представила, как это будет восхитительно, выйти замуж за такого невероятно сексуального доктора-вампира. Перед глазами чередой поплыли воображаемые торжественные приемы, где для нас уже были заготовлены таблички Доктор и Миссис Хэйл. И мне это понравилось! Ну, по крайней мере, я думала, что мы оставим фамилию Хэйл, раз уж с ней Джас обосновался в Форксе. Надо будет его спросить потом. Ой, кажется, я начала бежать впереди паровоза. Ну, а что? В конце концов, Джаспер – без пяти минут доктор, а я без пяти минут его жена. А я уже буду тогда вампиром? Возможно… Очнувшись от своих снов наяву, я рассмеялась про себя. Что же со мной делает этот мужчина! По дороге обратно к столику я была настолько поглощена своими мечтами, что на полном ходу врезалась в стоявшего у стола с напитками красивого брюнета. Я вся залилась краской, когда поняла, что из-за меня он пролил вино на свой пиджак.

"Ой," пролепетала я. "Мне так жаль. Я такая рассеянная, я шла и…"

"Все хорошо," рассмеялся мужчина. "Это моя вина. Я сам отвлекся, потому что слишком засмотрелся на Вашу красоту."

"Вы невероятно добры, особенно, если учесть, что я только что пролила на вас вино," я кивнула на его пиджак.

"Ничего страшного," улыбнулся незнакомец. "Для этого и существуют химчистки."

"Извините еще раз," сказала я и собралась уже было развернуться и пойти к своему столику, но мужчина схватил меня за руку.

"Подождите," улыбнулся он. "Куда же Вы так спешите, Золушка? Собираетесь превратиться в тыкву?" По правде говоря, он был довольно милым, но он не был Джаспером, и мне было не по себе от того, что этот тип пытался произвести на меня впечатление.

"Меня уже семья заждалась," сказала я, оглядывая зал в поисках Джаспера. Но народу было даже больше, чем я думала.

"Я доктор Ян МакКеллан," незнакомец улыбнулся и протянул мне руку. Я пожала его руку,

"А я Белла Свон."

"Как Шеф полиции Свон?" спросил Ян.

"Вы его знаете?"

"Да, он был у нас пару недель назад," ответил он. "Очень приятный человек."

"Да, Чарли такой," улыбнулась я, почувствовав легкий укол грусти. Как же мне не хватало сейчас Чарли.

"Он мой отец."

"Ах вот как," замер Ян. "То есть, Вы не приемная дочь доктора Каллена?"

"Нет," улыбнулась я. "Вы, кажется, разочарованы?"

"Ну, я просто решил, что Вы одна из его дочерей, когда вы вошли все вместе," ответил Ян. "Я надеялся, что он позволит мне позвать Вас на свидание." Да уж, неловкая ситуация.

"Нет, Карлайл мне не отец," сказала я.

"То есть, мне нужно просить разрешения у Шефа Свона?" голос красавца был полон надежды.

"Нет, я встречаюсь с сыном Карлайла, Джаспером," улыбнулась я.

"Понятно," улыбнулся Ян. "Что ж, было приятно познакомиться, Белла! Может, мы еще увидимся где-нибудь в городе?"

"Может," улыбнулась я в ответ, понимая, что этого не случится, потому что Джаспер уже направлялся к нам. И, надо сказать, не очень-то он радостно выглядел. Но так сексуально! Ревность определенно шла ему. Думаю…

**Джаспер **

Я встретился с доктором Коллинзом, но Белла без нижнего белья не выходила у меня из головы. Мне срочно нужно было отвезти её домой. Поэтому я просто сказал своему именитому собеседнику, что буду рад связаться с ним в ближайшее время.

"Он хочет стать твоим научным руководителем, Джаспер," сказал Карлайл. "А это просто замечательный шанс, поверь мне."

"Я старше его, да и научных степеней у меня наверняка больше, сам знаешь."

"Ну, не в этой жизни." Напомнил мне отец. "Если ты хочешь стать психиатром, нам придётся пойти по этому пути."

"Знаю," вздохнул я. Мы уже почти приблизились к нашему столику, и я стал нетерпеливо искать глазами Беллу.

"Она там," крикнул мне Эмметт, ухмыльнувшись и кивнув головой в сторону. Я повернулся и, действительно, увидел Беллу. Это что еще за тип? С кем она разговаривает? "Не волнуйся, я за ней приглядывал. Этот чувак весь вечер на неё пялился."

"Пялился?"

"Твои мысли слишком заняты Беллой, чтобы замечать такие мелочи," ответил он. "Поэтому мне приходится делать это за тебя." В этот момент я был благодарен, что именно я был эмпатом, потому что обладай остальные тем же даром, они бы сейчас ужаснулись силе, с которой я заревновал Беллу. Я решительно пошел в сторону воркующей парочки, но Карлайл удержал меня за руку.

"Джаспер," сказал отец. "Это доктор МакКеллан. Он у нас новенький и мало кого знает в городе. Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, но они действительно просто разговаривают."

"Хм," промычал я. "Как Эсми с тем парнем?" Я кивнул головой в сторону столов с напитками, где мама беседовала с незнакомцем. И Карлайл, конечно же, не смог спрятать от меня вспышку ревности.

"Да," откашлялся отец. "Они просто разговаривают. И вообще, если уж ты хочешь стать здесь врачом, не нужно наживать врагов."

"А я и не наживаю," ответил я. "Я просто хочу забрать Беллу." Тут до нашего слуха дошел легкий смех Эсми и ее тихий ответ «Я замужем». Я подмигнул Карлайлу, и он, развернувшись, уверенной походкой зашагал к жене.

"Давай, забери свою женщину, Папуля!" тихо, чтобы слышали лишь вампиры, съехидничал Эмметт. А я увидел, как Белла улыбалась какому-то комплименту своего ухажера. Я знал, что могу подслушать весь разговор при желании, но мне сейчас было сложновато сосредоточиться. И Эмметт со своими подколами мне не помогал.

"Кажется, тот парень хочет твою девочку," отметил брат. "Он только что назвал ее Золушкой." Белла хотела уйти, но незнакомец схватил ее за руку. "Неплохо," рассмеялась Роуз.

"Это все вы виноваты," я злобно посмотрел на Роуз и Элис. "Заставили надеть такое короткое платье."

"Но я не просила ее оставить трусики дома," Элис рассмеялась.

"Ты что, видела?" спросил я. Белла придет в ужас.

"Я знала о твоей задумке еще тогда, когда мы покупали это платье," с хитрой улыбкой ответила вампирша.

"Ты заставил Беллу прийти сюда без трусов?" с притворным ужасом воскликнул Эмметт. "Бесстыжий, как ты мог так поступить с этим милым невинным созданием?! Я буду защищать ее честь!"

"Заткнись уже!" зарычал я. Филипп было рассмеялся нашей перепалке, но быстро умолк, как только я взглянул на него.

"Прости," улыбнулся он. "Я просто не привык к такому способу общения. Вы, Каллены, вообще очень необычные. И мне очень интересно твое отношение к этой человеческой девушке." Анализировать его умозаключения я не собирался.

"Я пошел за Беллой," сказал я. "Увидимся завтра."

"Счастливо, Джаспер," сказал Эмметт. "Чувствую, Белле сегодня ночью достанется." На этом все дружно расхохотались.

"Она увидит, что такое ревнивый Джаспер," сквозь смех выдавила Элис.

"Да, Майор может себя показать," сказала Роуз.

"Майор?" удивленно переспросил Филипп. "Потом объясню," махнула рукой Элис. Я перестал их слушать и приблизился к Белле. Она подняла на меня глаза и я тут же ощутил ее вспыхнувшее желание. Думаю, моя ревность не на шутку завела мою девочку.

"Джаспер," красавица улыбнулась и, виляя бедрами, направилась ко мне. Я взял ее за руку и притянул к себе,

"Что это за новый друг?"

"Ян," ответила она. _Они уже называют друг друга по имени? _

"Это Джаспер. Джаспер, это Ян. Он работает с Карлайлом и даже знаком с Чарли."

"Мир тесен," улыбнулся Ян и пожал мне руку.

"А этот городишко еще теснее," ответил я.

"Приятно познакомиться."

"Взаимно," ответил мужчина, не переставая с восхищением поглядывать на Беллу. Я чувствовал, как моя принцесса его привлекала, но ярче остальных эмоций в Яне пламенем горела зависть. Правильно, она моя.

"То есть, ты сын Карлайла?" спросил доктор.

"Да," я ответил, придерживаясь общепринятой версии. "Они с Эсми усыновили меня и мою сестру Розали."

"Они хорошие люди," с восхищением произнес Ян.

"Да," согласился я. "Потрясающие."

"Что ж," пожал плечами доктор. "Было приятно познакомиться с вами обоими, а теперь позвольте откланяться."

"Была рада познакомиться, Ян," улыбнулась ему Белла. Она специально заставляла меня ревновать. "Может, мы еще увидимся?"

"В таком маленьком городке все возможно," улыбнулся Ян. Белла рассмеялась.

"Да уж," вставил и я свои пять копеек, притянув Беллу еще ближе и поцеловав ее в шею. Ох, как она завелась от моего прикосновения! Ян удалялся, и я явственно ощущал, как ему было некомфортно. Я посмотрел на Беллу. Она колебалась.

"Я налетела на него," начала она. "И разлила вино на его пиджак."

"Какая жалость," я схватил принцессу за руку и потащил прочь из зала.

"Мы уже уходим?" спросила она. Я не стал отвечать, а просто шел наугад, надеясь найти подходящее место. В этом здании должно было быть какое-нибудь пустое безлюдное помещение. "Куда мы идем?" дрожащим голосом спросила Белла. Она все время пугалась неизвестности.

"Увидишь, когда мы туда придем," я резко остановился и впился жарким поцелуем в ее губы. Принцесса перевела дыхание и заговорила.

"Твой взгляд, он был таким агрессивным, когда ты увидел меня с Яном." Она обвила руками мою шею и поцеловала меня. "Я хотела…"

"Чтобы я ревновал?"я прищурился и посмотрел в ее обворожительные глаза.

"Я хотела, чтобы ты показал всем, что я твоя," ответила принцесса, почему-то до сих пор не уверенная в правильности своих действий. Я затащил ее под лестницу и прижал к стене.

"Тебе показать, на что способен ревнивый вампир?" Я прижался губами к дрожащей шее Беллы и стал ласкать руками ее нетерпеливое, разгоряченное тело.

"Здесь?" пропищала она.

"Здесь," без колебаний ответил я и задрал ее маленькое платьице, продолжая тем временем оставлять засосы на нежной шейке. Еще спустя мгновение я с силой сжал в ладонях ее мягкие груди, а коленом раздвинул ноги, прижимаясь своим едва скрываемым возбуждением к ее обнаженной влажной коже. Белла была невероятно возбуждена, но смущение не покидало ее.

"Джаспер," стонала красавица, тщетно пытаясь оттолкнуть меня. "А если нас увидят?"

"Мы в той части здания, где больше никого нет," заверил я. "Да и с моим слухом вряд ли кто-то сможет застать нас врасплох." Я скользнул рукой между ног принцессы, напористо лаская ее пальцами. "А ты уже готова." Белла дернулась мне навстречу. Желание, наконец, одержало верх над страхом.

"Ты этого хочешь, Белла?" спросил я, тяжело дыша. "Хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя здесь?" Принцесса кивнула.

"Нет," ехидно протянул я, еще глубже скользнув пальцами внутрь ее тела. "Скажи."

"Да," прошептала Белла. "Возьми меня здесь." Я двигал пальцами внутри нее все быстрее, чувствуя, как мышцы вокруг них начинают сокращаться. Оргазм почти уже накрыл красавицу.

"Как же мне наказать мою непослушную девочку?" шептал я, ускоряя темп. "Разговаривать с доктором, который на тебя пялится! Улыбаться ему! Это ж надо!"

"Я хочу только тебя," стонала принцесса. "Я могу доказать."

"Расстегни мои джинсы," прорычал я.

"Я обожаю, когда ты так делаешь," сказала Белла, продолжая двигаться навстречу моим пальцам. Ловким движением она расстегнула мои джинсы и толкнула их вниз.

"Хочешь я заставлю тебя рыдать от наслаждения, так, как это могу только я?"

"Да!" выдохнула красавица, взяв мой возбужденный член в руку. Бедняжка едва могла его обхватить своей маленькой ладошкой. Я приподнял Беллу на руки и прижал спиной к стене, а она нетерпеливо обвила ногами мою талию. Я дразнящим движением вскользь прикоснулся своим возбуждением к ее горячей влажной коже.

"Помоги мне войти в тебя," прошептал я, покрывая лицо любимой жаркими поцелуями.

"О, Белла!" прошипел я, когда оказался внутри моей девочки. Она нетерпеливо подалась мне навстречу. Я пытался быть нежнее, но терпения не хватало. Белла сводила меня с ума. Она была неповторима, сногсшибательна, невероятна. Я еще сильнее вжал ее в стену и ускорил темп. Ее близость заставляла меня забыть обо всем.

"Давай, Белла," выдохнул я, и уже в следующую секунду красавица билась в сладких судорогах.

"Джаспер!" кричала Белла, а из ее глаз струились слезы наслаждения. Я замедлился, давая принцессе отдышаться. Она хваталась за меня, пытаясь удержать равновесие. Любовь окутала нас обоих. Медленно целуя друг друга, мы обменивались всей той нежностью, которая копилась в наших сердцах. Может, этот секс и начался неожиданно, спонтанно и жестко, но сейчас я переживал, наверное, самые нежные и романтичные мгновения за всю мою жизнь. И в этом была Белла. Неважно было, где, как и когда мы занимались любовью. Важно было, что в каждую секунду жизни наши чувства были искренними и всепоглощающими. Мы были связаны навечно, и связь эта была настоящим счастьем. Медленно и осторожно я продолжал двигаться внутри моей красавицы, пока еще мог терпеть. Но, наконец, войдя так глубоко в Беллу, как это было возможно, я кончил в нее, зажмурившись от наслаждения и благодаря судьбу за встречу с этой женщиной. Красавица вздрогнула от холодной влаги, разлившейся внутри нее. На несколько мгновений мы замерли, а потом я аккуратно поставил любимую на пол. Она оправила свое уже изрядно помявшееся платье, и натянула джинсы обратно на меня. Улыбнувшись, Белла посмотрела мне в глаза.

"А мне надо чаще ходить без трусиков," подмигнула она.

"Я тебя еще столькому могу научить!" Я усадил ее к себе на спину и взбежал вниз по лестнице. "Не против, если мы пробежимся до дома?"

"А как же машина?"

"Эмметт пригонит," ответил я и направился в сторону леса, который окружал здание клиники. От мыслей о нашем с Беллой доме на душе становилось тепло и уютно. Все казалось таким настоящим. Белла была моим домом во всех смыслах этого слова. Принцесса не переставая хихикала всю дорогу. Я ухмыльнулся про себя, вспомнив, как раньше ее тошнило от таких поездок. Девочка изменилась. Да, и я был уже не тем Джаспером, который когда-то впервые увидел Беллу Свон. Я изменился и, как это ни смешно, повзрослел. И все это благодаря нашей любви. Я взбежал вверх по лестнице и остановился на кухне. Белла осторожно слезла с моей спины.

"Понравилось кататься?" спросил я. Она засмеялась. "Пошли," сказал я. "Отведем тебя в кроватку."

"Я не устала," хитро подмигнула мне принцесса. "Скорее перевозбуждена."

"Что ж, кажется, в моей аптечке было подходящее лекарство," подмигнул я ей в ответ и, подхватив Беллу на руки, отнес в спальню, аккуратно опустив на краешек кровати. Повернув красавицу, я расстегнул ее платье и, не при Элис будет сказано, бросил его на пол. Медленно и нежно я целовал каждую клеточку тела Беллы.

"Я люблю тебя," шептал я, обнимая и лаская ее нежное тело. "Ты моя, Белла. Не знаю, что будет со мной, если я когда-нибудь тебя потеряю." Я медленно вошел в Беллу и начал двигаться нежно, давая ей почувствовать все свои эмоции.

"Ты никогда не потеряешь меня, Джаспер," сказала Белла и закрыла глаза, всецело отдаваясь нахлынувшему наслаждению.

"Я бы с ума сошел," сказал я. "Ты не можешь меня оставить. Я этого уже не переживу." Не знаю, почему я говорил все это, ведь ее кокетливая беседа с Яном была лишь средством подначить и соблазнить меня, но я почему-то очень остро ощутил, что на самом деле никогда не смогу жить без нее. Не переживу, если другой мужчина заберет у меня мою принцессу.

"Я бы физически не смогла этого сделать," сказала Белла и поцеловала меня в губы. "Я люблю тебя." Спустя несколько минут принцесса уже лежала на моей груди и из последних сил боролась со сном.

"Джаспер," прошептала она.

"Тсс," прошептал я в ответ. "Ты устала, отдыхай."

"Если мы поженимся," начала Белла.

"Когда мы поженимся," поправил я.

"Когда мы поженимся," зевнула красавица. "Какая у меня будет фамилия?"

"Ну," ответил я. "В принципе, мы можем выбрать любую, но если мы собираемся еще остаться в Форксе, то лучше нам оставить Хэйл."

"Я так и думала," улыбнулась Белла. "А тебе нравится Хэйл?"

"Мне больше нравится Уитлок," признал я. "Но Хэйлом я был много лет. В любом случае, в конце концов у тебя будет возможность стать Беллой Уитлок тоже."

"Когда я стану, как ты?"

"Да," сказал я. "Когда ты станешь, как я." Я поцеловал принцессу в нежный лобик. "А теперь спи!"

"Спокойной ночи, Джаспер," прошептала Белла, уже не сдерживая отяжелевших век.

"Сладких снов, любимая," прошептал я. "Я вернусь, как только ты снова откроешь свои прекрасные глаза."


	28. Chapter 28

**Джаспер **

Белла наконец-то зашевелилась, и я быстренько вернулся к ней под одеяло. Я обнял принцессу и ласково поцеловал в макушку.

"Мммм," промурлыкала она спросонья. "Джаспер."

"Да, радость моя!" откликнулся я, неторопливо целуя ее волосы.

"Который сейчас час?"

"Уже день," засмеялся я.

"Ой," подпрыгнула Белла. "Что же ты меня не разбудил пораньше?"

"Ну, у тебя была беспокойная ночь," улыбнулся я.

"С моим вампиром," улыбнулась она в ответ. "Который просто великолепен."

"Как и его человечек," рассмеялся я.

"Ты поохотился," неожиданно сказала Белла.

"Как ты поняла?"

"По глазам. После охоты они у тебя особенно красивого и чистого цвета."

"Рад, что тебе нравится," промурлыкал я. "Так было не всегда, ты же знаешь."

"Знаю," едва заметно вздрогнула девушка. "Но все это в прошлом."

"В прошлом," согласился я. "А впереди у нас целая жизнь." Пока Белла спала, я сидел и, глядя на нее, строил планы. На вечность, на год, и на этот только что наступивший день. И, исходя из программы, принцесса должна была сейчас сделать пару вещей.

"Я налил тебе ванную и приготовил обед."

"Ты куда-то уходишь?"

"Ненадолго, мне нужно сходить в дом Карлайла," ответил я.

"А мне нельзя с тобой?"

"Можем увидеться там попозже, если хочешь. Мне нужно поговорить с отцом."

"О чем?"

"О делах," улыбнулся я. "Ничего не произошло, не пугайся."

"Ну хорошо," вздохнула Белла. "Можешь пока посекретничать, потому что я могу думать сейчас только о еде."

"Спасибо, милая," ответил я. "Чем моя принцесса хочет заняться сегодня?"

"Валяться с тобой на диване, есть китайскую еду и никуда не вылезать," подмигнула она.

"Ясно," улыбнулся я. "А почему ты не хочешь, например, сходить в кино?"

"Потому что ты не умеешь прилично вести себя в кинотеатре, все время распускаешь руки," рассмеялась красавица.

"Ладно, согласен," я наклонился и нежно поцеловал ее. "Увидимся в главном доме. Можешь пока пообщаться с Роуз и Элис, а потом мы вернемся домой и устроим тихий вечерок."

"Может, всё-таки не слишком тихий?"

"Какая ты хитрая," усмехнулся я. "И мне это нравится!"

"Джаспер!" Белла окликнула меня, когда я почти уже вышел из комнаты. Я обернулся. Принцесса не произнесла ни слова, но я понял все, что она хотела сказать. Завернутая в простыни, с растрепанными по подушке волосами она была самым прекрасным созданием, которое мне довелось видеть.

"Я тоже люблю тебя, Белла," улыбнулся я. Окрылённый, я за пару секунд добежал до главного дома и влетел в кабинет Карлайла. Отец поднял на меня глаза и широко улыбнулся.

"Ночь была прекрасной, я так понимаю?" спросил он.

"Да." Честно признался я.

"Ты выглядишь невероятно счастливым, и Белла просто светится от счастья, с каждым днем все ярче и ярче. Вы двое созданы друг для друга. Я безумно рад, что вы все-таки сошлись."

"Это одна из причин, по которым я сейчас здесь," сказал я. "Я хочу попросить руки Беллы у ее отца. А он наверняка скажет, что мы еще слишком молоды."

"Возможно," рассмеялся Карлайл. "Если бы он только знал."

"Тогда бы он точно больше не подпустил меня к Белле," вздохнул я.

"Думаю, ты прав," улыбнулся отец. Я уже видел, как радовался он моему порыву. Конечно, Белла еще молода, и ее папа наверняка хочет, чтобы она не спешила с такими серьезными решениями, но я-то знал, что Белла всегда будет моей единственной и неповторимой любовью.

"Чарли вернется через пару недель, и не думаю, что он будет рад внезапному переезду дочери к какому-то парню. Мне придется убедить его, что я уважаю Беллу и мечтаю, чтобы она стала моей женой. Ты сможешь пойти со мной?"

"Конечно, если ты считаешь, что это поможет," с готовностью ответил Карлайл.

"Ну, я тут подумал, ты бы мог с ним и наедине еще поговорить, как отец с отцом?"

"Джаспер?"

"Намекни ему, какой я умный, серьезный и ответственный," говорил я. "Я собираюсь стать врачом, как мой отец, а еще – что у меня на счете достаточно средств, что я смогу содержать семью."

"Не думаю, что деньги его настолько заботят, особенно если он похож на свою дочь."

"Ну, знаю, но ты ведь мне поможешь?"

"Само собой," успокоил отец. "Я же вижу, что вы с Беллой созданы друг для друга."

"Но с Чарли будет непросто," напомнил я.

"Сынок, инспекторы по жилищному строительству тоже те еще штучки, но тем не менее я же достал тебе все разрешения на постройку дома в двухнедельный срок?

"Поэтому тебя я и прошу о помощи," улыбнулся я. "Ты умеешь обходиться с людьми."

"Да ты и сам кого угодно очаруешь," улыбнулся Карлайл в ответ. "Но я тоже хочу, чтобы Белла присоединилась к нашему семейству."

"Спасибо, пап!" Отец был мне искренне благодарен.

"Я рад, что ты наконец-то почувствовал себя частью этой семьи," сказал он. "Ты так долго боролся за это, а потом, когда Элис ушла, ты был уже готов уйти от нас."

"Я счастлив, что не сделал этого," ответил я. "У меня никогда не будет другого дома. Я всегда был Калленом." Я провел пальцами по браслету с фамильным гербом, украшающему мое левое запястье.

"А я счастлив, что ты это понял," сказал Карлайл. "Я так долго этого ждал."

"Лучше поздно, чем никогда," вздохнул я, и вдруг мой мобильник завибрировал в кармане.

"Возьми трубку," кивнул отец. Я посмотрел на экран.

"Это Питер. Может, тебе стоит остаться и послушать?"

"Как скажешь," согласился Карлайл.

"Привет, Питер, как ты?"

"Джаспер," в голосе друга явно прослеживались нотки тревоги. "Кажется, у нас проблемы."

"В смысле?"

"Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что Филипп был во Франции?"

"Помню," ответил я. "Ты говорил, он жил там последние несколько лет. И что с того?"

"Эдвард тоже был там," сказал Питер. Я посмотрел на Карлайла. "С Филиппом?" спросил я, уже зная ответ.

"Полагаю, что так. Эдвард с Викторией были здесь пару месяцев назад. Устроили беспорядки в одном маленьком городишке. Они наткнулись на какой-то клан, и Эдвард положил глаз на женщину его лидера. Ну, и тут началась бойня."

"А потом?" спросил Карлайл. Его голос дрогнул.

"Другой вампир, кочевник с каким-то там особым даром, вмешался и попытался урегулировать конфликт. Лидер клана отпустил Эдварда, посчитав, что тот ему не соперник, но решил уничтожить за вмешательство кочевника. Эдвард прочитал все в мыслях лидера, и сам убил его."

"И кочевник остался у него в долгу," мрачно сказал я.

"Филипп?" спросил Карлайл.

"Думаю, да," Ответил Питер. "У меня нет пока конкретных доказательств, но женщина, из-за которой возник сыр-бор, сказала мне, что кочевник был родом из Британии. А еще, что в его присутствии она впервые призналась мужу, как презирает и ненавидит его."

"Вот черт!" вскричал я. "Он заставил ее сказать правду."

"Джаспер," Карлайл положил руку мне на плечо. "Ты должен успокоиться."

"Успокоиться?" внутри меня все клокотало. "Этот ублюдок неделями живет в этом доме и шпионит за Беллой!" внезапно мир словно остановился. "Белла. Мне нужно идти. Я оставил ее дома одну, беззащитную."

"Джаспер," сказал Питер. "Мы не знаем ничего наверняка, и об Эдварде ничего не слышно уже давно, не руби с плеча."

"Может быть, уже слишком поздно," сказал я. "Эдвард слишком долго не давал о себе знать._ Какой я к черту солдат?_ Я позволил кому-то влезть в этот дом и шпионить за моей девушкой. Я знал, что он не с добрыми намерениями к нам заявился."

"Я еду в Форкс," сказал Питер. "И поскорее," сказал я. "У меня чувство, что мне понадобится вся помощь, которая только возможна." В ярости я захлопнул телефон.

"Ну что, убедился?"

"Джаспер, прости меня," Карлайлу явно было не по себе. "Я должен был с самого начала поверить твоим инстинктам."

"Где Элис?" спросил я. "Я знаю, что дома ее нет."

"Они не появлялись дома после того вечера, который устраивала клиника. Элис оставила Эсми записку, написав, что они с Филиппом уезжают в путешествие."

"Куда?" я тут же набрал номер Элис, но у нее был включен автоответчик.

"Элис," прорычал я. "Ты перезвонишь мне в ту же секунду, как получишь это гребаное сообщение. Если ты хоть что-то об этом знала, я убью тебя собственноручно, а перед этим ты будешь наблюдать, как я разорву на куски эту мразь."

"Джаспер," крикнул Карлайл. "Остановись. Ты еще ничего не знаешь, я не верю, что Элис предала бы семью ради Эдварда. Уж точно не ради того Эдварда, которым он сейчас стал." Я пытался сосредоточиться. Я знал, что отец был прав. У нас не было доказательств.

"Мне нужно к Белле," сказал я. "Я заберу ее сюда, и мы во всем разберемся."

"Я введу остальных в курс дела," сказал Карлайл, и тут зазвонил его телефон. Отец посмотрел на экран. «Италия» - шепнул он мне встревоженно. "Алло," поднял трубку отец.

"Доктор Каллен?" пропел женский голос.

"Да."

"Аро желает поговорить с Вами!"

"Хорошо," ответил отец.

"Карлайл," поприветствовал Аро. "Как поживаешь?"

"Я в порядке, а ты?" Карлайл пожал плечами, взглянув на меня.

"Я хорошо," ответил Аро. "Как твое семейство?"

"Хорошо," ответил отец. "Правда, я подозреваю, что по этому поводу ты и звонишь."

"Кажется, у вас не хватает одного члена семьи." Продолжил король. "Причем достаточно выдающегося."

"Ты знаешь, где Эдвард?" спросил Карлайл.

"Мы знали. Эдвард учинил беспорядки в Вольтерре. На моей территории, Карлайл."

"Ясно," мрачно сказал отец. "Он у вас?"

"Нет, кажется, он нас обдурил, как бы дико это ни звучало," прошипел Аро. "Он выбрался из Италии," Карлайл был потрясен.

"Как это возможно?" вмешался я. "Никто не может прийти или уйти без вашего ведома."

"Аро," пояснил Карлайл. "Со мной сейчас Джаспер."

"Поверь мне, Джаспер," ответил Аро. "Мы так же шокированы его побегом, как и ты. Деметрий в бешенстве. До этого от него никто никогда не ускользал. Этот вампир явно что-то задумал, и я совсем не уверен, что смогу взять ситуацию под контроль."

"И что ты думаешь делать?" спросил Карлайл. "И зачем все-таки ты мне звонишь?"

"Он забыл здесь свою компаньонку," вздохнул Аро. "Я согласился оставить ее в живых, и ей пришлось сообщить нам, куда направился Эдвард."

"И направился он сюда," сказал я. В одночасье в моих глазах потемнело. Я понял, что опоздал.

"Да," подтвердил Аро. "Он поехал за Изабеллой."

"Когда он уехал из Италии?" спросил я. "Сколько у меня есть времени?"

"Это вопрос спорный." Ответил он. "Мы даже не уверены, сколько именно дней прошло с отъезда Эдварда."

"Дней?" вскрикнул я. "Всё, мне нужно идти."

"Джаспер, подожди," Аро повысил голос. "Я знаю, что вы все трясетесь за этого человека, и не знаю, есть у нее чувства к Эдварду или нет, только не надо его уничтожать. Он должен заплатить за то, что натворил в Италии."

"Аро," вмешался Карлайл. "Неважно, что сделал мой сын, но я не собираюсь отдавать тебе его на растерзание."

"Карлайл," зарычал я. "Я сам его уничтожу."

"Джаспер, ты этого не сделаешь" предостерегающим голосом сказал Аро. "Я не хочу его убивать. Не могу я убить вампира с такими уникальными способностями. Он понесет заслуженное наказание, а потом будет на меня работать. Но сначала я должен найти его. Он невероятно силен, устойчив к большинству вампирских штучек и очень, очень хитёр. Я не знаю, как он вообще мог все это время скрывать эту сторону своей натуры, но он один из сильнейших вампиров, которых мне когда-либо довелось встречать. А для таких одна судьба. И эта судьба - Волтури."

"Я должен забрать Беллу," опрометью я бросился вон из комнаты. До меня еще минуту доносились отголоски разговора.

"Мы уже выезжаем," говорил Аро. "Мы разрешим эту ситуацию, Карлайл. Моя охрана – единственный способ остановить Эдварда."

"Беги за Беллой!" крикнул отец мне вслед. Он был в ужасе.

"Я найду Эмметта, встретимся здесь." Он уже понял, что катастрофы не избежать. Если Эдвард был так силен, как описал Аро, у нас не было ни единого шанса. Я бежал, не обращая внимания на хлеставшие по лицу ветки деревьев, пытаясь рассуждать здраво. Я ушел совсем ненадолго. Он не мог так быстро до нее добраться. Мысленно успокаивая себя, я бросился в дом через заднюю дверь.

"Белла!" в отчаянии кричал я. Ее обед стоял на столе совсем нетронутый. "Белла, милая," Я кричал, звал ее не переставая. Но я не слышал свою принцессу. И знал, что ее здесь нет. Я схватил телефон и набрал ей. Может, она просто вышла на улицу? Ведь еще была надежда. Но как только в телефоне раздались гудки, знакомый звонок раздался в нашей с ней спальне. Он одиноко вибрировал на ночном столике, где лежал обычно, когда Белла была дома. Я бросился на колени и изо всех сил вдохнул. Я сразу узнал этот запах. Он был здесь, в нашей спальне. Каких-то минут десять назад. "Нет!" рыдал я в отчаянии. "Нет, нет, нет!" Карлайл и Эмметт силой подняли меня с пола.

"Джас?" Эмметт в ужасе оглядывал комнату, ища глазами Беллу.

"Этот ублюдок выкрал ее!" заорал я. Леденящий ужас тисками сжал мое сердце. Если бы оно не остановилось пару десятков лет назад, это бы произошло сейчас.

**Белла **

Я вылезла из ванной и стала неторопливо вытирать капли пушистым полотенцем, с улыбкой на лице вспоминая прошлый вечер. Этот секс под лестницей, наверное, был самым ярким впечатлением за всю мою жизнь. Я и не подозревала, что может быть так хорошо. И дело не только в физических ощущениях. Нет, здесь было гораздо большее. Я была связана с Джаспером миллионом невидимых нитей, так крепко, что иногда у меня перехватывало дыхание от счастья быть с ним рядом. Бесполезно было даже пытаться описывать наши чувства словами. Да это было и не нужно. Мы оба без лишних объяснений понимали друг друга. Он всегда знал, что я чувствую. И иногда мне кажется, что даже не будь он эмпатом, все равно бы знал. Наша любовь не знала границ. С каждым днем чувства только росли и крепли, и мне было радостно думать, что ничто и никогда не встанет между нами. Я еще никогда в своей жизни не была настолько в чем-то уверена. Я обернула полотенце вокруг себя и шагнула обратно в спальню. Внезапно какой-то странный холодок пробежал по спине, и я вздрогнула. Я взглянула на окно. Почему-то оно было открыто, хотя я точно помнила, как закрывала его, когда ушел Джас. Может, Джаспер вернулся? Я подошла ближе и выглянула в окно, но Джаспера видно не было. Я пожала плечами и отступила назад, и вдруг мне почему-то стало еще холоднее. Как будто Джаспер стоял позади меня. Дыхание холодом скользнуло по моей коже.

"Привет, любовь моя," прошептал он мне в волосы. Я замерла, не в состоянии пошевелиться. Комок застрял в горле, и слезы бесшумно закапали из глаз. Я ошибалась. Есть кое-что, что может встать между мной и Джаспером, и это что-то находится сейчас прямо за моей спиной.

"Эдвард," прошептала я. Он обошел меня и встал, глядя мне прямо в глаза.

"Что ты здесь делаешь?"

"Так ты меня приветствуешь?" с укором спросил он. "Я по тебе скучал."

Я сделала шаг назад, но тут же уперлась ногами в кровать. Эдвард шагнул вперед.

"Неужели ты думала, что я позволю тебе долго играть в голубков в собственном домике в лесу с моим братом?" спросил он.

"Эдвард," пробормотала я. "Пожалуйста, просто уходи. Я ничего не скажу Джасперу." Эдвард рассмеялся и дотронулся до моей руки, отчего по коже пробежали мурашки.

"Он меня учует!"

"Чего ты хочешь?"

"Тебя," хмыкнул он, и к горлу подступила тошнота.

"Это невозможно," ответила я, сцепив зубы. "Ты бросил меня. Ты выбрал Викторию."

"Нет," покачал он головой. "Я бы никогда не смог тебя бросить. До этого ты просто не была готова, но теперь я покажу тебе ту прекрасную жизнь, которая может быть у нас."

"У меня уже есть жизнь," прошипела я сквозь слезы. "Оглянись вокруг. Это мой дом, мой и Джаспера." Эдвард презрительно окинул взглядом нашу спальню.

"Что ж, ты недолго страдала, как я понимаю? Думаю, тебе даже не особенно важно, с кем из нас спать, главное, чтобы тело было прохладным. Кто следующий, Эмметт? Или Карлайл?"

"Всегда будет Джаспер и только Джаспер," ответила я, понимая, что шансов на спасение почти не осталось, но я должна была хотя бы попытаться. Я резко отпрыгнула по направлению к двери, но тщетно. Эдвард стоял передо мной еще до того, как мои ступни коснулись пола.

"Белла," вздохнул он. "Я не играть с тобой приехал. Ты не сможешь сбежать, так что даже не пытайся. По крайней мере, в этой жизни," он многозначительно кивнул на кровать. "Все, игры закончились, любовь моя. Пришло время вернуться ко мне."

"Пожалуйста, Эдвард," пыталась умолять я. "Я не хочу."

"Захочешь," ухмыльнулся он, протянув руку, чтобы погладить меня по голове. Но я отстранилась.

"Одевайся."

"Я с тобой не пойду," упиралась я. "Джаспер не даст тебе забрать меня."

"А я и не собираюсь тебя забирать," возразил Эдвард. "Ты пойдешь по собственной воле."

"Ты совсем сошел с ума," прошипела я. "Я никуда с тобой не пойду." Может, поняв, как сильно я его презираю, он уйдет и все-таки оставит меня в покое.

"Одевайся, или мне придется тебе помочь," прорычал он. Это не было сексуальным рычанием Джаса. Это был пугающий звериный рык. Эдвард угрожающе шагнул ко мне.

"Ладно," я подняла руки. "Я оденусь." Да я все сделаю, лишь бы этот тип меня не трогал! Я подошла к шкафу и вытащила джинсы и футболку.

"Можно мне в ванную?"

"Нет," отрезал он.

"Эдвард?" Он закатил свои красные глаза и отвернулся.

"Можно подумать, я тебя голой не видел." Меня затошнило от одной этой мысли. Я быстро оделась, надеясь, что Джаспер вдруг вернется. Хотя это было маловероятно, раз мы с ним договорились встретиться в главном доме. Может, он почувствует, что я в беде?

"Я закончила," сказала я, надев свои любимые кеды. Эдвард повернулся и посмотрел на меня.

"Ты такая красивая," прошептал он. "Я так по тебе скучал." Он протянул мне свою руку.

"Пошли, нам пора идти."

"Я никуда с тобой не пойду," повторила я.

"Не заставляй меня усугублять ситуацию," предостерег Эдвард.

"Да что ты себе позволяешь? Вернуться после всего того, что натворил, и заставить меня черти куда уехать с тобой? Ты не можешь быть настолько ненормальным, это просто какой-то бред. Зачем тебе я, если ты мне совсем не нужен?!" Эдвард вырос передо мной в одно мгновение.

"Никогда так не говори," он орал так, что у меня заболели уши. Он схватил меня за руку и потащил к двери.

"Нет," кричала я, упираясь изо всех сил ногами в пол. Я билась и извивалась, но Эдвард обхватил меня своими каменными руками и мертвой хваткой прижал к себе.

"Слушай меня внимательно," шипел он. "Ты в любом случае пойдешь со мной. Можешь кричать, упираться, но ты все равно пойдешь."

"Нет," рыдала я. "Джаспер придет за мной. Он не остановится, пока меня не найдет

"А мы и не станем от него прятаться, любовь моя," противно пропел Эдвард. "Не могу же я вечно скрываться от какого-то Джаспера."

"Тогда тебе придется сдаться, потому что он не остановится никогда," сказала я.

"Остановится," ухмыльнулся Эдвард. "Потому что ты его об этом попросишь."

"Ни за что." Отрезала я. "Я никогда так не поступлю."

"Даже чтобы спасти ему жизнь?"

"Что?"

"Я не бессердечен," сказал он. "Я дам тебе право выбора. Либо ты уходишь со мной, и Джаспер остается в живых, либо ты от меня отказываешься, тогда я убиваю Джаспера, а потом ты все равно идешь со мной. Видишь, оба варианта заканчиваются одинаково, так что пошли."

"Что это к чертовой матери за выбор?" крикнула я в ярости. "Ты не посмеешь убить его."

"Не посмею? Я и за меньшее убивал, а уж за тебя-то убить у меня рука не дрогнет, поверь!"

"Ты же знаешь, что я никогда тебе этого не прощу," прошипела я. "Ты не победишь в этой борьбе."

"Но я по крайней мере собираюсь попробовать. А ты?"

"Ты хочешь, чтобы я ненавидела тебя вечно?"

"Я бы не рисовал будущее в столь мрачных красках, любовь моя," пропел Эдвард. Он выглядел омерзительно отталкивающим, жестоким монстром. "После обращения у нас почти не остается воспоминаний о человеческой жизни. Если я обращу тебя, я могу сделать так, что ты вообще забудешь про существование Джаспера. Ведь только мой яд будет бежать в твоих прекрасных венах. А ты знаешь, как предан создателю новорожденный вампир? Тебе не за что будет меня ненавидеть. Когда ты станешь новообращенной, все пойдет, как по маслу."

"Я никогда не смогу забыть Джаспера," сказала я. "Наша связь слишком крепка."

"Хочешь рискнуть?" язвительно поинтересовался Эдвард. "Если сделаешь все, как я скажу, он будет жить. Поверь, он переживет ваш разрыв. Но если ты мне откажешь, ответственность за мои действия будет целиком на тебе. Хочешь рискнуть жизнью Джаспера?"

"Нет," прошептала я. А разве могла я иначе? А еще я знала, что если мы сейчас отсюда не уйдем, Джаспер станет меня искать и вернется. А этого мне не хотелось. Эдвард устойчив к дару Джаса, и борьба их будет слишком жестокой. Хотя… Джаспер воевал, это может послужить ему на пользу. В душе внезапно затеплилась надежда.

"Джаспер старше тебя," сказала я. "Он сильнее." Но Эдварда это, похоже, позабавило.

"Раньше так и было, но ты просто, видимо, не в курсе, что кровь животных делает нас во много раз слабее. А благодаря тебе, Джаспер уже очень давно не срывался. А еще, к слову, я стал устойчив ко всем возможным вампирским способностям и по силе стал равным новорожденному вампиру." Я в ужасе сглотнула.

"Ну, что, все еще ставишь на Джаса?"

"Не делай этого," умоляла я. "Если ты любишь меня, ты уйдешь."

"Именно потому, что я люблю тебя, я и не могу уйти," ответил он. "Я нашел тебя, ты моя и только моя."

"Ты сам меня бросил," продолжала я. "Дважды."

"Первый раз я пытался тебя защитить," ответил Эдвард. "А в этот раз у меня просто не было выбора. Мне нужно было разобраться, кто я и на что способен."

"И что? Выяснил, что ты способен похитить меня и убить своего брата?"

"На это я был всегда способен," ухмыльнулся он. "Ты просто помогла мне это понять."

"Вот уж нет," я замотала головой.

"Я привел с собой четверых новорожденных с очень неустойчивой психикой," спокойно сообщил мне Эдвард. "Они стоят вокруг главного дома. Эсми сейчас едет домой из магазина. Она даже не успеет их заметить."

"Нет!" слезы снова полились из глаз. "Останови их." Образ красивой, доброй Эсми не выходил у меня из головы. Она этого не заслуживала.

"В твоих силах оставить их всех в живых," Холодно произнес Эдвард. "Если ты сейчас пойдешь со мной, я ничего им не сделаю."

"А Джаспер?"

"Я не буду его трогать, если он смирится с тем, что ты теперь со мной."

"Он никогда с этим не смирится," прошептала я.

"Еще как смирится, если ты его об этом попросишь. Когда мы будем на моей территории, я дам ему навестить тебя, и ты все ему скажешь." "Пожалуйста," умоляла я. "Не забирай меня от него, я его люблю."

"Знаю," ответил Эдвард. "И поэтому я знаю, что ты до последнего будешь защищать его." Монстр протянул мне руку.

"Мы тратим время, подумай об Эсми." Я вздрогнула от мысли о том, что может произойти. У меня действительно не было выбора.

"Останови их," прошептала я. "Я пойду с тобой." Он достал телефон и, быстро набрав номер, приказал какому-то Райли ехать в сторону коттеджа. Слабость охватила меня, и ноги подкосились.

"Все в порядке," Эдвард поднял меня и усадил к себе на спину. "Все так, как должно было быть с самого начала."

Я даже не закричала. Он спрыгнул с балкона и перелетел через ручей. Наш с Джаспером ручей. _Увижу ли я его еще когда-нибудь?_


	29. Chapter 29

**Джаспер **

Ветер сбивал меня с ног, хотя это было по определению невозможно. Я чувствовал, будто не могу отдышаться, что пугало. Ведь я вообще не дышу. Неужели у меня тоже может быть паническая атака? Ведь я оставил Беллу совсем ненадолго! Но, как оказалось, и десять минут могут стать роковыми. Её не было. Мою принцессу забрали. Он забрал ее. Как я допустил такое? Она просила взять ее с собой к Карлайлу, но я сказал нет. Она доверилась мне. Я все это время не переставая просил Беллу мне доверять. И вот, куда это привело её.

Эмметт и Карлайл держали меня за руки. Их ужас обрушивался на меня, сдирал с меня кожу своими стальными когтями, задевая сердце и все то во мне, что еще не утратило способность чувствовать. Я не мог сконцентрироваться и тщетно хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь хоть как-то прийти в себя. Я знал, что мне нужно собраться, но мысли о том, что этот мерзавец мог творить сейчас с моей принцессой, не оставляли мое воспаленное воображение. Впервые за все мое существование мне стало по-человечески тошно. Я дернулся и вырвался из мертвой хватки отца и брата. С невероятной даже для вампира скоростью я подлетел к ночному столику и, не отдавая себе отчета в собственных действиях, швырнул его прямо в закрытое окно. Звон разбитого стекла больно царапнул слух, отдавая протяжным эхо где-то в голове. Я зарычал от собственной беспомощности, отчего еще не разбившееся стекло задрожало и треснуло. Я был совершенно беспомощен.

Никакое военное прошлое, никакие безжалостные бойни не могли бы меня подготовить к такой потере. "Джаспер," начал Эмметт. "Мы вернём её."

"Но до этого он успеет сотворить с ней черт знает, что!" заорал я, и Эм, здоровяк Эм тоже зарычал, не в силах сдержать эмоций.

"Я оставил ее здесь. Он явился прямо сюда, в нашу спальню, и забрал её! Неужели ты не чувствуешь его запах?"

"Он не сделает этого," cдавленным голосом произнес брат, убеждая сам себя. "Мне все равно, кем он стал, но он не причинит ей боль. Он любит её."

"Он любил ее," прошипел я. "А этот Эдвард способен на все, что угодно. Мы понятия не имеем, что он задумал. Я должен был защищать её!"

"Это не твоя вина," вмешался Карлайл, хоть и знал, что успокаивать меня бесполезно. "Мы найдём Беллу. Волтури нам помогут."

"Я не могу их ждать!" заорал я. "Они могут добираться сюда черт знает, сколько, а у меня нет этого времени. Может, Эдвард вообще уже не в Форксе."

"Ты должен успокоиться," сказал Карлайл. "Нам нужно подумать."

Подумать? Как он себе это представляет?

"Я трачу время," отрезал я. "Я пойду по запаху." Но как только я развернулся, чтобы выйти из комнаты, вверх по лестнице взлетели Роуз, Эсми и Элис. Как только я увидел свою бывшую, звериный рык вырвался из груди. Я из последних сил сдержал порыв ярости, чтобы не оторвать Элис голову.

"Где эта тварь?" зашипел я.

"Я уехала, я ушла от него," оправдывалась она. "Я увидела тебя, Джас."

"И что же ты увидела?"

"Ты был один и сердце твое было разбито," всхлипнула Элис. Я чувствовал ее страх. "Ты потерял Беллу."

"Что значит, потерял?" взревел я. "Я верну её!"

Элис помотала головой, безоговорочно уверенная в своем видении.

"Ты ошибаешься," в отчаянии кричал я. "Твои видения – полное дерьмо, они ничего не стоят!"

"Джаспер," вмешался Карлайл. "Я знаю, ты расстроен, но криками делу не поможешь."

"Джаспер," умоляла Элис. Она едва на колени передо мной не встала. "Я не знала, я клянусь тебе! Я ничего не знала о связи Филиппа с Эдвардом! Когда я увидела тебя, это убило меня, я была сама не своя, и Филипп во всем признался. Ты не понимаешь, он растерялся, у него просто не было выбора."

"Я тебе говорил, что он не тот, кем кажется," сказал я. "А ты не слушала. Ты считала, что это я преувеличиваю. А теперь Белла у Эдварда."

"Эдвард вынудил Фила пойти на это, он угрожал, что иначе убьет меня," сквозь слезы пыталась оправдаться Элис.

"И ты поверила? Ты все еще хочешь быть с ним?" "Прости, мне так жаль," рыдала она.

Я знал, что Элис не врала. Она действительно сожалела. Ей было больно, она чувствовала себя использованной и униженной, но она все еще любила Филиппа и излучала эту любовь непрерывно, несмотря на ситуацию. Я не понимал, как к этому типу можно было испытывать что-то кроме отвращения и презрения.

"Где он?" зарычал я. "Ты сказала ему держаться от меня подальше?"

"Я приехала без него. Он тоже очень, очень сожалеет, но так же, как и все мы, понятия не имеет, где сейчас Эдвард. Он не знал, Джас, он, правда, ничего не знал." "Он ответит за то, что натворил, но если Эдвард сделает Белле больно," я сглотнул, стараясь заткнуть свое разыгравшееся воображение. "Изнасилует или, не дай Бог, обратит ее, Филипп будет отвечать за все, и тебе лучше не пытаться мне помешать. Он сдохнет за это, Элис!"

"Это несправедливо," закричала она. "Филипп же не привел Эдварда к Белле. Она все время была здесь. Мы оставили ее беззащитной, и ты в том числе!" Я знал, что она была права, и это взбесило меня еще больше.

"Ты мог бы обратить ее, тогда у нее хотя бы был шанс сопротивляться, а ты оставил ее ждать Эдварда в шкуре беспомощного человека!" Не успел я открыть рот, как волна неконтролируемого гнева накрыла меня, и исходила эта волна от кого-то другого. Пока я соображал, Розали наотмашь ударила сестру по лицу. Элис в шоке застыла на одном месте, не в силах ответить. Карлайл и Эмметт схватили обеих и развели по разным концам комнаты, пока не развязалась глупая и бессмысленная драка.

"Да как ты смеешь?" шипела Роуз. "Джаспер сделал все, что было в его силах, пытаясь уберечь Беллу. Из-за тебя ему пришлось увести ее в другой дом, чтобы ты могла остаться здесь. В доме, где она была бы в безопасности рядом со всеми нами!"

"Роуз," Эмметт попытался остановить разбушевавшуюся Роуз, но она не унималась. "Если бы ты хоть что-то знала про Беллу, ты была бы в курсе, что она еще не готова стать вампиром, и Джаспер никогда бы не стал ее принуждать! Не была она готова к этой жизни, и Джас это знал, в отличие от тебя. Она переживала разрыв с Эдвардом, строила новую жизнь с Джасом, но при этом она безумно, как ты себе и представить не можешь скучала по своему отцу Чарли! Ей что, надо было вдруг взять и все бросить?"

"Роуз," беспомощно повторяла Элис. "Я не знала."

"Джаспер любит Беллу. Она для него всё! Она для него значит в миллион раз больше, чем ты когда-либо!" желчь так и лилась из разъяренной блондинки. "И она любит его в миллион раз сильнее, чем ты в принципе способна!"

"Розали," вмешался Карлайл. И его стальные нервы, казалось, начали сдавать. "Немедленно прекрати." Роуз была вне себя, она готова была разорвать в клочья всех, кто был причастен к случившемуся. Она, наверное, впервые нашла себе настоящую подругу и беззаветно полюбила ее. Для нее Белла была неотъемлемой частью семьи, и расставаться с ней моя сестра не собиралась. Комната была настолько переполнена отчаянием, гневом, горем, страданием, что я уже перестал различать, где мои чувства, а где – чужие. Я с благодарность посмотрел на Роуз. Она кивнула мне, словно прочитав мои мысли.

"Я не могу здесь торчать," сказал я. "Я должен найти Беллу."

"Я с тобой," с готовностью сказал Эмметт.

"Может быть, нам лучше разделиться?" предложила Эсми. "Так мы сможем обследовать большую территорию." И вдруг мой мобильник зазвонил. Еще не взглянув на него, я уже знал, кто звонит. Все мы знали.

"Привет, Джаспер." Скользкий голос Эдварда показался мне самым мерзким из всех, что я когда-либо слышал. "Как поживаешь?"

"Где она?" зарычал я.

"Там, где и должна быть." Я практически видел его самодовольную улыбку в этот момент. "Ты же не думал, что я буду вечно держаться в стороне?"

"Если ты её хоть пальцем тронешь," зашипел я.

"Оставь при себе свои угрозы," перебил меня Эдвард. "Ты ничего не можешь мне сделать. Или тебе еще не рассказали, как силен я стал?"

"Не переживай, я найду способ уничтожить тебя," рычал я. Но ублюдок лишь рассмеялся,

"Хотя, конечно, должен признать, я немного разочарован. Уж слишком легко ты позволил мне осуществить задуманное. Оставил Беллу одну в доме, совершенно беззащитную. Чему тебя учили в армии, Майор?"

"Заткнись," невероятных усилий стоило мне не сорваться на крик.

"Я ее схватил прямо в твоей спальне," продолжал сально смеяться Эдвард. "В той спальне, где вы трахались буквально за несколько часов до этого."

"Верни её!" взревел я.

"Джаспер, ну что ты, я вовсе не ругаться звоню," приторно-сладко продолжил он. "Белла хочет с тебой увидеться, и я уверен, что это замечательная идея."

"Что ты задумал?" спросил я напрямую. Я знал, что он заманивает меня в ловушку, но мне было все равно. Я должен был найти Беллу.

"Ничего я не задумал," ответил Эдвард. "Ты же знаешь, я всегда потакал капризам моей любимой, и ты не исключение. Я позвоню тебе завтра утром и скажу, где мы находимся. Можешь и остальных привести, я не собираюсь ни с кем драться."

"Ты врешь," отрезал я. "Что у тебя на уме?"

"Ну, чтобы понять это, тебе придется сначала заехать к нам в гости," ответил он. "Завтра утром я тебе наберу."

"Дай мне поговорить с ней!" крикнул я, но было уже поздно, Эдвард повесил трубку. Изо всех сил я швырнул телефон в зеркало, и сверкающие осколки разлетелись по полу.

"Я не могу ждать до завтрашнего утра," сказал я. "Я с ума сойду."

"Джаспер," Карлайл смотрел на меня с искренним сочувствием, Эсми подошла и взяла меня за руку.

"Мы поговорим с ним завтра."

"Не о чем разговаривать с этим монстром," ответил я. "Он не собирается её отпускать. Он будет биться до последнего." "Может, нам лучше подождать Волтури," начала Элис.

"А ты вообще держи при себе свои мысли," огрызнулся я. "Я не собираюсь ждать. Я верну Беллу." Я еще не знал, как, но точно знал, что жить без неё я не буду.

"Джаспер," сказал Эмметт. "Мне кажется, тут что-то не то. С чего ему приглашать нас всех увидеться с Беллой? Нет, я безумно хочу увидеть сестренку, но..."

"Я могу пойти один," сказал я. "Я пойму, если вы не сможете." "Эм не это имел в виду," вмешалась Роуз. "Ты же знаешь, что мы пойдем с тобой до конца."

"Разумеется," подтвердил Карлайл. "Но нам нужно быть готовыми, что это очередной его фокус. Он может даже и не дать нам увидеть Беллу."

"Я увижу ее!" сказал я. "Я ее найду и заберу домой." Я должен был верить в это. Я упустил ее сегодня. Я позволил Эдварду пробраться в наш дом и забрать Беллу прямо из нашей спальни. Я никогда себе этого не прощу.

**Эдвард **

Я спрятал Беллу в стареньком коттедже Виктории и поставил Райли и еще пару новорожденных снаружи охранять наш покой. Внутрь этих психов я не пускал, они могли навредить моей любимой. Белла ходила взад и вперед по комнате все время, пока я разговаривал с Джаспером. Она не издала ни звука, как я и велел. Я не хотел, чтобы этот идиот хоть что-то знал о состоянии моей девочки. Пусть сходит с ума, нервничает, представляет себе самые жуткие картины. К завтрашнему утру он должен быть в кондиции.

"Он придет," сказал я. "А ты сделаешь то, что должна."

Белла рыдала, а тело ее билось словно в предсмертных судорогах. Собственно, только этим она и занималась с тех пор, как я ее сюда привез. И это действовало мне на нервы. "Тебе придется перестать реветь, иначе он не поверит, что ты хочешь остаться со мной."

"Но я же не хочу!" всхлипывала красавица. "Прошу тебя!"

"Мы же с тобой уже во всем разобрались," устало вздохнул я. "Все зависит от тебя. Ты же хочешь, чтобы Джаспер остался в живых? Или хочешь, чтобы я убил брата за то, что он посмел притронуться к моей девушке?" Внезапно Белла перестала реветь и полоснула по мне гневным взглядом. Ах, как же красива была она, когда пыталась быть сильной.

"Ты и представить себе не можешь, как сильно я бы хотела, чтобы в моей жизни с самого начала был Джаспер. Меня тошнит от осознания, что первым был ты."

"Последним тоже буду я." Сообщил я.

"Да никогда!" Белла смотрела на меня, сцепив зубы. "Ты можешь заставить меня остаться с тобой, и это только докажет твою безмозглость, но со мной по-настоящему ты не будешь больше никогда."

"Ты слишком самоуверенна," возразил я и схватил капризную красавицу за руку. Притянув ее к себе, я приблизился к мокрому от слез личику и чуть прикусил дрожащую нижнюю губу Беллы. Она дернулась. Слезы готовы были вот-вот хлынуть из глаз.

"Расслабься," прошептал я. "У нас сейчас просто нет на это времени." Девочка дрожала, и вздох облегчения сорвался с ее губ.

"Любимая," улыбнулся я. "Это лишь вопрос времени."

"Нет," замотала головой Белла.

"Глупышка," рассмеялся я и лизнул ее губы, но она лишь отпрыгнула.

"Ты отвратителен," прошипела красавица. "Ты можешь распускать руки сколько тебе влезет, но твоей я не буду никогда. И моя душа,и моё тело принадлежат только Джасперу." Я закатил глаза. "Это всегда будет Джаспер," снова рыдала Белла. "Моё сердце принадлежит ему." Я схватил ее за руку и потащил в спальню. Больше я выносить эти сопли не мог.

"Может, это и «будет всегда Джаспер, но той жизни пришел конец!»

"Нет," кричала девчонка. "Ты не можешь заставить меня перестать его любить, чтобы ты со мной ни делал!" "Спокойной ночи, любовь моя!" сказал я и захлопнул дверь. Белла подбежала и начала колотить по ней руками и ногами. "Эдвард!" кричала она. "Ничего не выйдет! Он почувствует, что я вру!"

"Твои проблемы," пожал плечами я. "А теперь тебе нужно выспаться. Завтра у тебя спектакль всей твоей жизни!" "Нет," всхлипывала девчонка. "Я не смогу."

"А я почему-то в тебя верю!" я вышел на крыльцо вдохнуть немного воздуха и успокоить нервы. Я поставлю еще на место эту ненормальную.

"Райли!" подозвал я.

"Да," откликнулся юный вампир. "Ты проинструктировал остальных, что они не должны приближаться к Белле?" "Конечно," заверил он. "Они знают, что в противном случае ты их просто уничтожишь."

"Пощады не будет," подтвердил я. "Я лично убью каждого, кто посмеет хоть пальцем тронуть мою девушку."

"Они в курсе," ответил Райли. "Она твоя."

"Завтра здесь будет моя семья. Они придут с миром, не смейте их трогать."

"Прости?" недопонял мальчишка. "Я не понял."

"Чего ты не понял?"

"Прости," Райли прикусил язык, поняв, что мои приказы обсуждать опасно. "Я просто не ожидал, что ты их пощадишь. Я думал ты хочешь уничтожить Джаспера."

"Я на них зла не держу," сказал я. "Пока они принимают, что Белла со мной, и не вмешиваются в мою жизнь, их жизни ничто не угрожает. Джаспер пойдет ко мне, и мы ему дадим это сделать, потому что потом госпожа Белла сама положит всему конец. Я на это рассчитываю, по крайней мере."

"А что, если они не уйдут?"

"Уйдут," заверил я. "А когда уйдут, мы переберемся в новое место. У меня подозрение, что нам на хвост сели Волтури, а мы всегда должны на шаг опережать их, пока я не приведу Беллу в должное состояние и не обращу, чтобы провести вместе с ней вечность."

"И тогда мы вернемся в Италию?"

"Да," сказал я. "Я знаю Аро, и он уже видит меня и Беллу в своей свите. Это лучшее, что только можно себе представить." "Тебе виднее," сказал Райли.

"Верно," согласился я. "Просто делай то, что я тебе сказал. Держи новорожденных под контролем." Белла все это время не переставая плакала. Но рыдания утомили беднягу, и вот всхлипывания становились все тише и реже, крики все мягче...

"Что-то она не кажется счастливой," сказал Райли. "Как ты убедишь ее, что именно ты ее судьба?"

"Ей просто придётся смириться с этим," сказал я. "У нее нет выбора." Райли согласно кивнул и, не задавая больше лишних вопросов, отправился с остальными новорожденными на охоту. Им нужно было постоянно кормиться, чтобы жажда крови не застала их врасплох в присутствии Беллы. Я убил бы каждого, кто поднял бы на нее руку, но убивать их мне не хотелось. Пока они были еще мне нужны. Я вернулся в дом и подошел к двери комнаты, в которой закрыл Беллу. Я сел на пол, прислонившись к дверному косяку. Она плакала еще пару часов, периодически выкрикивая имя моего брата, но в конце концов организм взял свое, и моя прекрасная узница провалилась в сон. Я поднялся и тихо открыл дверь. Белла спала на полу, ее кожа покрылась мурашками от холода. Взяв ее на руки, я осторожно уложил красавицу на диван. Она вздрогнула, но потом снова успокоилась, прижавшись к моей холодной груди.

Я не дергался. Боже, как же я скучал по моей любимой. Белла спала, не шевелясь, в моих руках. И я знал причину ее внезапного спокойствия. Ведь подсознание бедняги верило, что на моем месте находится другой вампир. Тот, кому, по словам Беллы, принадлежали ее душа, тело и разум. Но все это изменится, и очень скоро.


	30. Chapter 30

**Белла **

Я была приятно удивлена, когда открыла глаза, что проснулась в одиночестве. Эдварда поблизости не было. И как это ни странно, я чувствовала себя отдохнувшей. Почти всю ночь мне снился Джаспер, и я будто ощущала прохладу его сильных рук, обнимающих меня. Мне до боли не хватало его. Как я сделаю то, что хочет Эдвард? Как я смогу разбить Джасперу сердце, глядя ему при этом прямо в глаза? Конечно же, он поймет, что я вру. И отчасти я находила в этом утешение.

Но в то же время я прекрасно понимала, что чем очевиднее будет мое вранье, тем труднее будет Джасперу оставить меня и уйти. А у меня не было выбора, я не могла позволить Эдварду убить его. Я выбралась из кровати, и тщетно попыталась вспомнить, как вообще в ней оказалась. Я оглядела комнату и с удивлением обнаружила, что Эдвард оставил мне на стуле сменную одежду, всякие туалетные принадлежности и чистые полотенца. Что ж, деваться было некуда, и я решила использовать всё это по назначению. Собрав полотенца в охапку, я направилась уже было в ванную, но внезапно меня осенило. Я на цыпочках подошла к окну и попыталась его открыть. Спустя пять минут я окончательно убедилась в безнадежности этой затеи. Эдвард продумал все до мелочей, и сбежать без посторонней помощи мне не удастся.

Разочарованная собственной беспомощностью, я залезла в душ и попыталась расслабиться под струями горячей воды. Но успехом моя попытка не увенчалась. Безумно разболелся живот, по всей видимости, от нервов. Как я буду смотреть Джасперу в глаза? Он всегда так заботился обо мне. Он был готов ради меня на всё, и вот как я ему за это отплачу? Просто совру ему прямо в лицо? Да, Белла, именно это ты и сделаешь. Его жизнь стоила того, чтобы ради нее жертвовать. Он очень хороший человек, он не заслужил смерти от рук своего брата-параноика, тем более из-за меня. Пока я намыливала волосы, перед глазами назойливо всплывали воспоминания о том дне, когда Эдвард вернулся и запретил Джасперу появляться у меня в комнате. Джас тогда обиделся, и потом признался мне в этом у ручья. Но ведь у меня не было выбора…

И тем не менее, его слова преследовали меня до сих пор. И сейчас я собиралась сделать именно то, чего он больше всего просил меня не делать.

_"Джаспер," сказала я. "Я не могу потерять тебя, и если это единственный способ, чтобы ты остался в моей жизни, пожалуйста, сделай это для меня!" _

_"Ты боишься потерять меня?"спросил он. _

_"Да," прошептала я. "Я разорвала отношения с Джейком, потому что их двоих я выдержать не могла. Вы с Эдвардом братья, и я не хочу, чтобы вы боролись. Я очень хочу, чтобы ты был моим другом." Я была в отчаянии. _

_"Я не отвернусь от тебя," сказал он. "Если ты думаешь, что так все и должно быть, я не стану спорить." _

_"Спасибо," улыбнулась я. _

_"Но настоящий друг всегда скажет тебе, когда ты совершаешь ошибку, и Белла, такой ужасной ошибки, как сейчас, ты еще никогда не совершала. Ты играешь с огнем, и в конце концов, ты сгоришь." Мне было больно от его слов, но я смолчала. _

_"Я всегда буду рядом," сказал он. "Я обещаю, что не уеду, но ты должна пообещать, что придешь, когда будешь во мне нуждаться." _

_"Обещаю!" _

_"Я должен поговорить с Эдвардом!" _

_"Джаспер, пожалуйста, не надо с ним драться." Ужас охватил меня.. _

_"Я сказал, тебе не нужно меня от него защищать," он повернулся и посмотрел на меня. "Я же знаю, что именно это ты и пытаешься сделать." _

Я не стала тогда отрицать его слов, потому что он был прав. Я защищала его тогда, и сейчас я тоже защищаю его. Только я была в состоянии это сделать, потому что Эдвард в самом деле был готов на всё. Если уж он угрожал Эсми, то что говорить о Джаспере…

Вода в ванной совсем остыла. Как долго я здесь пробыла? Я быстро вылезла и, насухо вытерев кожу, надела футболку и шорты, которые оставил для меня Эдвард. Взглянув в зеркало я поняла, как сильно ненавижу ту девчонку, которая смотрела на меня Она выглядела так жалко и никак не могла придумать способ спасти того, кто составлял весь смысл ее жизни. Конечно, все не совсем так. Я знала, как его спасти. И именно за это ненавидела себя лютой ненавистью. Выйдя из ванной, я почуяла запах бекона и жареных яиц. На кровати стоял поднос с завтраком. Желудок судорожно сжался. Я не ела ничего больше суток. Но как я могла есть, если мне предстояло вскоре разбить Джасперу сердце?

"Давай," Эдвард, облокотившийся на дверной косяк, кивнул на поднос. "Ты же знаешь, что голодна."

"Нет," огрызнулась я. "Я не хочу есть."

"Ты никогда не умела врать," улыбнулся он. "Как же ты убедишь Джаспера, что хочешь провести эту вечность со мной?"

"Он эмпат," ответила я. "Он все равно поймет, что я вру."

"Знаю," рассмеялся Эдвард. "И от этого только веселее!"

"Да что с тобой происходит?" вспылила я.

"Чего со мной только не происходит," самодовольно ухмыльнулся он. "Но меня мы обсудим позже. Джаспер будет с минуты на минуту."

"Уже?" в ужасе спросила я. К горлу подступила тошнота.

"Нет, стой," Эдвард притянул меня к себе. "Тебе лучше не выходить."

"Эдвард, прошу, одумайся!" умоляла я. "Просто позволь мне уйти с Джаспером."

"Ещё чего!" огрызнулся он и потащил меня в гостиную. "Чем быстрее ты покончишь с этим, тем лучше будешь себя чувствовать."

"Он все равно мне не поверит," вздохнула я.

"Разумеется," рассмеялся Эдвард. "Но то, как ты будешь это произносить, явно стоит потраченного времени."

И не успела я возразить, как Джаспер появился около крыльца. Он был не один, и я облегченно вздохнула. Карлайл и Эмметт стояли по обе стороны от него, а Роуз, Эсми и Элис расположились позади.

"Нет, ты посмотри!" картинно развел руками Эдвард. "Семья воссоединилась." Он резко схватил меня за руку и притянул к себе.

"Тебе лучше обойтись без фокусов," ядовито прошептал он. "Я быстрее и во много раз сильнее. Кто-то может погибнуть, и вряд ли этим кем-то буду я." "Да поняла я!" закричала я. "Я сделаю, как ты хочешь, и не смей их трогать!"

"Даю тебе слово," сказал Эдвард и прижался губами к моим волосам, медленно вдыхая мой запах. Я дернулась и отстранилась от него.

"Твое слово для меня ничего не значит, и не прикасайся ко мне!" рявкнула я.

"Какие мы храбрые!" усмехнулся он. "Нам будет так весело вместе!" Я в ярости замотала головой.

"Увидим!" улыбнулся мой бывший возлюбленный, снова взяв меня за руку. Каллены приближались к входной двери. Сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, в горле пересохло. Я не могла даже сглотнуть, меня резко затошнило. Я была готова упасть на пол, не в состоянии совладать с нервами. Но вдруг я успокоилась. Мне стало хорошо и комфортно. _И я знала, почему…_

**Джаспер **

Как только мы вышли на тропинку, ведущую к логову Эдварда, я почувствовал её. Она была на грани истерики, тревога и волнение не давали ей спокойно думать. Меня перекосило от мысли, что этот урод мог с ней делать. С вампирской скоростью я подлетел к входной двери, но Карлайл схватил меня за руку. Я резко повернулся и посмотрел отцу в глаза.

"Джаспер," начал он. "Я знаю, ты хочешь ее увидеть, но все мы сейчас зависим от Эдварда, не забывай об этом. Мы понятия не имеем, что у него на уме."

"Я просто хочу вернуть Беллу ," сказал я. "Меня плевать, как это произойдёт." Я взошел по ступенькам крыльца, и вдруг двое здоровых новорожденных выросли передо мной, преграждая путь. _Не сегодня._ Я сверкнул глазами и заставил их корчиться от страха. Оба амбала упали на колени, и я оттолкнул их от себя на пару десятков метров. Роуз схватила и держала одного, а Эмметт – другого.

"Круто," сказал Эмметт. "Ты нам еще не показывал таких фокусов."

"Думаю, Джаспер еще не раз продемонстрирует нам свои способности," сказала Роуз.

Белла так волновалась, что я послал ей волну спокойствия, как только Эдвард открыл дверь. Я с ненавистью посмотрел на него, но драться я не хотел. Я лишь хотел вернуть Беллу. Я оттолкнул его, и как только увидел улыбку моей принцессы, мне на мгновение стало легче.

"Белла," улыбнулся я, и любимая тут же бросилась обнимать меня. Я крепко прижал ее к себе, оторвав от пола, и уткнулся носом в ее нежную шею. Спустя пару мгновений я отстранился и посмотрел Белле в глаза. К своему облегчению, я не нашел в них никакого следа физической боли.

"Я в порядке," улыбнулась принцесса, словно кроме нас с ней в комнате никого не было.

"Прости меня за все это, любимая. Прости меня," я осторожно опустил Беллу на ноги и притянул к себе, развернувшись и посмотрев Эдварду в глаза. "Джаспер," нагло улыбнулся мой бывший брат. "Рад, что ты нашел для нас время. Так здорово видеть всех вас здесь."

"Эдвард?" Элис была шокирована и подавлена поведением брата.

"О, точно, Элис," ухмыльнулся он. "Ты же из Форкса сбежала из-за моего плохого поведения. Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать?"

"Я хочу сказать, что тебе пора прекратить это безумие," сказала Элис. "Что бы ты там ни задумал, просто остановись."

"Точно, ты же теперь не можешь видеть мое будущее," самодовольно ухмыльнулся Эдвард. "Может, я собираюсь тебя убить? Как поживает мой друг Филипп?" Элис замотала головой.

"Он не захотел присоединиться?"

"Ты знаешь Филиппа?" спросила в ужасе Белла. "Ты послал его?"

"Неужели для кого-то это стало неожиданностью?" расхохотался Эдвард. "Это был примитивный трюк, бестолочи!"

"Ты доказал нам свой проницательный ум и хитрость," сказал я. "Ты добрался до Беллы, молодец, мы все это поняли."

"А вот я сомневаюсь, что вы что-то поняли," загадочно улыбнулся мерзавец. "Но Белла тебя просветит."

"Эдвард," вмешался Карлайл, приблизившись к своему сыну. Голос его был раздавлен разочарованием. Он чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что произошло. "Оставь Беллу в покое."

"Как будто тебя волнует, что я делаю," рявкнул Эдвард. "Ты выкинул меня из дома, как мусор. Ты выгнал меня из единственной семьи, которая была у меня когда-либо."

"Эдвард, не передергивай!" воскликнула Эсми. "Ты не оставил нам выбора."

"Я пытался помочь тебе," продолжал Карлайл. "Я все еще могу помочь тебе, но ты должен отказаться от своих жестоких планов. Белла человек, мы не можем вовлекать ее во все это."

"Я не собираюсь тереться тут и ждать, пока что-то или кто-то сделает моей любимой больно," вмешался я. "Мы уходим." Я взял Беллу за руку и направился к двери, но принцесса не двинулась с места.

"Белла?" окликнул Эдвард. Я развернулся и посмотрел на нее.

"Я не могу пойти с тобой," пробормотала она, опустив глаза в пол.

"Можешь!" удивленно ответил я. "Конечно же, ты можешь."

"Нет," она покачала головой, и слеза скатилась вниз по ее щеке. "Я остаюсь здесь."

"Что?" я видел, что это не ее решение. Я сосредоточился на ее эмоциях, потом на эмоциях Эдварда, но не заметил какого-то прямого воздействия, которое он бы мог оказывать на мою принцессу. Я был уверен, что он угрожал ей. _Чем? Моей жизнью?_..

"Джаспер," Белла сжала мою руку. "Так должно быть."

"Белла," сказала Роуз. "Мы не оставим тебя здесь."

"А вас никто и не просил," вмешался Эдвард. "Дайте Белле сказать."

"Я убью тебя!" взревел Эмметт и бросился на мерзавца, но прочитав его мысли, Эдвард отскочил в сторону, и бедняга Эм врезался в Карлайла.

"Мне это надоело," рявкнул Эдвард. "Думаю, вам всем пора уходить."

"Я без неё не уйду," прорычал я ему прямо в лицо. "Тебе придется убить меня, чтобы оставить Беллу себе."

"О, это можно устроить!" улыбнулся Эдвард.

"Джаспер, нет!" запаниковала Белла. Эдвард принял боевую стойку и обнажил клыки.

"Я буду биться до нее до конца," прошипел он. Я отпустил руку Беллы и тоже угрожающе зарычал. Эсми и Роуз заслонили Беллу, но я слышал, как она плачет. Ей было страшно. Я должен был увести ее, поэтому я бросился на Эдварда. Он врезался в Эмметта, и брат тут же скрутил руки мерзавца, мертвой хваткой пригвоздив его к себе.

"Ничего у тебя не выйдет," прошипел я. "Она уйдет с нами."

"Ты так думаешь?" прошипел в ответ Эдвард.

"Если ты думаешь позвать своих новорожденных, то расслабься, они не устойчивы к моему дару, в отличие от тебя."

"Они мне не нужны," ответил он, вырвавшись из хватки Эмметта и подлетев ко мне. Эм не мог поверить в то, что произошло. Ведь он валил с легкостью медведей, которые были раза в три крупнее Эдварда, но мерзавец высвободился за какие-то жалкие пару секунд без видимого напряжения. Эдвард схватил меня за горло, но я успел ударить ему по ногам так, что он упал. Не успел я совершить следующий маневр, как эта тварь отскочила назад и полетела на меня. Я подлетел к нему сзади и схватил, изо всех держа руками его горло. Будь он человеком, превратился бы в пыль прямо здесь и сейчас. Но Эдвард не был человеком. Он начал хохотать, как безумец. Белла шагнула из-за мамы и сестры и стала умолять меня.

"Джаспер," говорила она. "Отпусти его."

"Нет, пока ты не выйдешь отсюда и не окажешься в безопасности," отрезал я. "Иди с Роуз и Эсми."

"Я не могу" сказала она.

"Просто сделай это, Белла," крикнул я, а Эдвард тем временем скинул с себя мою руку и не успел я опомниться, как он уже заломил мне руки за спиной. Черт, это было реально больно.

"Нет! Эдвард," закричала Белла. "Не делай этого!"

"Почему же?" зарычал он.

"Потому что они уже уходят," сказала она, глядя на всех нас. "Они все уходят."

"Я тебя здесь не оставлю," крикнул я. "Ты не можешь этого хотеть."

"Ты что, совсем тупой?" спросил Эдвард, отпустив меня. "Она тебе ясно сказала, что хочет остаться здесь со мной."

"Ты вынудил ее это сказать," огрызнулся я.

"Я что, ментально воздействую на нее сейчас?" рассмеялся мерзавец.

"Ты угрожаешь ей моей жизнью и Бог знает, чем еще!" ответил я. "Белла, не надо приносить себя в жертву ради меня. Я все равно без тебя умру."

"Ой, как трогательно," процедил Эдвард сквозь зубы. "Белла, мне это уже надоело, заканчивай, и пойдем."

"Не слушай его!" уговаривал я. "Просто уходи отсюда с остальными, он ничего мне не сделает."

"Ты рискнешь проверить свою сомнительную теорию?" спросил меня мерзавец. Я знал, что мне его не победить, он был слишком, слишком силён, но я готов был умереть, лишь бы Белла смогла уйти отсюда.

"Карлайл, Эмметт," сказал я. "Уведите Беллу отсюда в безопасное место."

"Нет!" закричала принцесса, когда Эмметт взял ее за руку. "Я никуда не пойду!" Процедила она сквозь зубы. "Уходишь ты, Джаспер!"

"Нет, дорогая!" возразил. "Я не пойду никуда, где нет тебя."

"Джаспер," сказал Эдвард. "Оставь это, ты ей не нужен."

"Это не так, и ты просто сумасшедший, если думаешь, что сидя у тебя под замком Белла полюбит тебя заново. Так у тебя ничего не выйдет."

"Но шанс-то есть," усмехнулся он. "И я непременно его использую."

"Белла," умолял я. "Ты не должна этого делать."

"Нет, должна," тихо ответила она. "Я не дам тебе умереть за меня. Пожалуйста, уходи."

"Посмотри на меня," попросил я, но Белла уставилась в пол. Я подошел и приподнял рукой ее лицо, заставляя принцессу посмотреть мне в глаза. "Если ты сможешь, глядя мне прямо в глаза, честно сказать, что хочешь остаться с Эдвардом, я уйду."

"Джаспер?" вмешалась Эсми. Принцесса не сможет мне соврать, что это именно то, чего она хочет. Я знал, что она ненавидела Эдварда.

"Ты знаешь, что я на самом деле чувствую," прошептала она. "И забери это воспоминание с собой, пожалуйста."

"Нет," сказал я.

"Не заставляй меня говорить это вслух. Пожалуйста, просто уходи," шепот принцессы сорвался на отчаянный крик.

"Нет уж, скажи!" взорвался я. "Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь!" Слёзы капали из глаз моей любимой, и я понимал, что ничего она так не хотела, как просто уйти со мной и забыть про весь этот кошмар, но вместе с тем я понимал, что еще больше она хотела меня защитить. Физически я бы не смог одолеть Эдварда, но наверняка я смогу задержать его, чтобы Белла спокойно ушла с остальными. Я смогу защитить ее, чего бы мне это ни стоило.

"Иди с Карлайлом," сказал я и толкнул принцессу в руки отца. "Увидимся попозже." Она так растерялась, что взяла Карлайла за руку и даже дала довести себя до входной двери. Я чувствовал, как боится семья оставлять меня здесь, но разве был у нас выбор?

"Это твой выбор, Белла?" спросил Эдвард. "Ты идёшь с ними?"

"Да," прошипел я. "Она идёт с ними. Позаботьтесь о Белле." Крикнул я своей семье, уверенный, что они все сделают, как бы Эдвард ни пытался этому воспрепятствовать.

"Хм," Эдвард поднял голову, самодовольно оглядывая окружающих. "Не думал я, что ты перевернешь ситуацию с ног на голову и принесешь себя в жертву ради Беллы. Ты настоящий Ромео!"

"Дай Белле уйти," сказал я. "Я останусь вместо нее."

"Очень интересно!" улыбнулся мерзавец. В этот момент он напомнил мне Аро. Но даже тот казался мне теперь ангелом. "Все это так интересно!" Он начал расхаживать по комнате, взъерошивая волосы, словно напряженно о чем-то размышляя.

"Что ж, если ты именно этого хочешь, то так тому и быть." Пару секунд он смотрел на Беллу. Ее глаза расширились от ужаса, я физически чувствовал ее страх. Я попытался воздействовать на нее и внушить спокойствие.

"Эмметт, просто возьми ее и вытащи отсюда," заорал я.

"Нет!" вскрикнула Белла, когда Эм подхватил ее на руки.

"Все хорошо, дорогая," сказал я. "Все будет хорошо."

"Эдвард, не дай им забрать меня!" _Что?! Она умоляла его?_ Очевидно, мерзавец влез в мои мысли, потому что в эту же секунду раздался его противный наглый смех. Он подошел к Эмметту и вытянул руки, ожидая, что тот отдаст Беллу ему.

"Ты её слышал?" это даже не было вопросом.

"Нет," зарычал Эмметт. "Я заберу её отсюда."

"Эмметт!" Белла кричала и извивалась, вырываясь из рук брата. "Карлайл, пожалуйста, я хочу остаться здесь."

"Опусти ее," сказал Карлайл. Хотя я знал, что он тоже хотел забрать Беллу и увести отсюда подальше. Эмметт послушно поставил Беллу на пол. Она подошла ко мне и обхватила мое лицо ладонями. Я видел ее решительность.

"Нет," я не дам ей произнести эти слова. Я их не вынесу.

"Тсс," шептала она. "Я не пойду с тобой. Я не могу." Я чувствовал, что это ее окончательное решение.

"Я тебе не верю," сказал я. "И не поверю никогда!"

"Джаспер," принцесса улыбнулась, но улыбка не коснулась ее глаз. Она вложила в этот взгляд всю любовь, которую испытывала ко мне. Я знал, что она делает, но не мог этого допустить.

"Ты должна идти." Белла отошла от меня и встала рядом с Эдвардом. "Белла, пожалуйста!" Я знал, что это звучало жалко, но я готов был на что угодно, даже умолять этого ублюдка. Который тем временем обнял мою принцессу за талию и притянул к себе. Я рванул было, чтобы наброситься на него, но Карлайл и Эмметт схватили меня.

"Она не переживет этого удара," сказал отец.

"Карлайл," начала снова Белла. "Пожалуйста, вы можете просто уйти?"

"Ты этого в самом деле хочешь?" спросил Карлайл, не веря своим ушам.

"Да," прошептала она. "Пожалуйста."

"Она лжет!" вмешался я. "Я это чувствую, или вы снова забыли?"

"Джаспер," сказал Эдвард. "Ты что-то перепутал, я думаю."

"Заткнись и не смей ее трогать!" зарычал я. Я убью тебя, если ты попытаешься что-нибудь сделать с ней против ее воли.

"Я ничего не собираюсь делать," улыбнулся он. "Она сама даст мне всё." Я зарычал и бросился на него, но Карлайл и Эмметт не отпускали меня. Я лишь пугал Беллу еще больше.

"Эдвард," грустно сказала Белла. "Оставь Джаспера в покое."

"Вам всем лучше уйти прямо сейчас," улыбнулся Эдвард. "Я бы сказал, что был рад увидеться и все такое, но я ведь совсем не умею врать!"

"Отпустите меня!" скомандовал я. Я выпрямился и подошел к Белле. "Я не хочу уходить без тебя."

"Ты должен," всхлипнула она. "Просто сделай это."

"Белла?" Принцесса отошла от Эдварда, и на секунду мне показалось, что она все же передумала. Но вместо этого она сняла ожерелье, которое я подарил ей, и опустила в мою ладонь.

"Я хочу остаться с Эдвардом." Ее глаза были мертвыми, я чувствовал, что она ни за что не изменит свое мнение. И будто мало мне было этого, Белла подошла к Эдварду и положила голову ему на плечо. А он обнял ее и прижал к себе. Она с трудом сдержала комок, который подкатил к ее горлу. Все были шокированы словами и поведением Беллы. Семья страдала за нас обоих. Мое сердце было разбито. Мне как будто нанесли смертельную рану. Я знал, почему принцесса так поступила, но от этого было не легче. Я шагнул в их сторону, но Эдвард тут же оскалился. Он и правда считал Беллу своей собственностью. Я видел, что отпускать он ее не собирается.

"Она остается со мной," прошипел он. "Смирись с этим и иди уже своей дорогой, пока я тут кого-нибудь не покалечил!"

"Нет!" закричала Белла. "Ты обещал."

"Вот как ты заставил ее остаться с тобой?" рявкнул я. "Грязным шантажом?"

"На войне все средства хороши!" парировал мерзавец. "Ты взял то, что тебе не принадлежало. Ты не имел на это права."

"Да ты рехнулся?" вспылила Роуз. "Она не какая-нибудь вещь!" Эдвард подошел к двери и распахнул ее, не выпуская Беллу из рук.

"Убирайтесь!"

"Мы уходим." Сказал Карлайл.

"Нет," сказал я. "Я не могу оставить ее с ним. Вы же знаете, что он с ней сделает."

"У нас нет выбора," отрезал Карлайл. "Белла не хочет уходить, а я не могу рисковать своей семьей."

"Послушайте папочку," Эдвард самодовольно прищурился. "Он всегда знает, что лучше для его детишек. К тому же, вы все мне порядком надоели. Я соберу всех своих новорожденных, и у вас не будет ни единого шанса против нашей силы."

"Я с ними справлюсь," ответил я.

"Не сомневаюсь, только пока ты будешь этим заниматься," мерзавец перевел взгляд на Эсми. "Кто-то будет корчиться от боли." Карлайл зарычал и заслонил собой Эсми. Эдвард рассмеялся.

"Ну, допустим. Ты защитишь свою женщину, Эмметт прикроет Роуз, а что же будет с Элис? Даже любопытно!"

"Ты не можешь сделать мне больнее, чем уже сделал," бросила ему в лицо Элис.

"Скажите, пожалуйста!" притворно-обиженно заговорил мерзавец. "Я дал тебе Филиппа, между прочим, и, судя по твоим мыслям, ради него ты даже готова предать семью, если придется. Может, ты сразу знала, что он на меня работает? Ты же умница. Думаешь, Джас верит, что ты была не в курсе?" "Я не знала!" Элис посмотрела на меня глазами, полными ужаса.

"Я знаю," успокоил я ее. Она говорила правду. И тут Эдвард выскочил в открытую дверь.

"Вы меня достали! Торчите здесь, сколько вам влезет." И с вампирской скоростью он усадил Беллу себе на спину и скрылся в лесу. Я бежал за ними изо всех своих сил, но он был таким быстрым, что я не успел даже заметить, в каком направлении они скрылись. Карлайл подбежал ко мне и обнял меня за плечи. В лесу четыре вампира оскалились на нас, не давая нам двигаться дальше, чтобы Эдвард мог убежать на достаточное расстояние. Я не уверен даже, что его теперь можно было отследить по запаху.

"И что мне теперь, мать вашу, делать!?" рявкнул я и изо всех сил ударил по ближайшему дереву. Несмотря на мощный ствол, оно покачнулось и упало, увлекая за собой чужие ветки и листья.

"Мы дождемся Питера и Волтури," сказал Карлайл. "А как только мы доберемся до дома, я позвоню Сэму и попрошу волков помочь нам. Мы вернём ее." "Раньше, чем он что-то с ней сделает?" в отчаянии заныл я. "Вы не сможете мне этого гарантировать. Белла боится Эдварда. Я должен был увести ее силой."

"Он бы тебя убил," вмешалась Эсми.

"Но Белла была бы в безопасности."

"Он бы тебя убил, а потом точно так же забрал бы ее," сказал Карлайл. "Даже если бы я мог ее защитить сегодня, он никогда бы не остановился, и в конце концов достиг своей цели."

"Пойдемте домой," сказал Эмметт. "Нам нужно хорошенько обдумать, как вернуть Беллу."

"Идите, встретимся через пару часов," ответил я. "Я сейчас не в состоянии идти домой."

Я не мог находиться там, где все напоминало мне о Белле. Напоминало о том, как протянула она мне ожерелье. Ее глаза и лицо в этот момент запечатлены в моей памяти навсегда. Принцесса принесла себя в жертву, и все ради меня.

"Мне остаться с тобой?" спросил Карлайл. "Нет. Я вернусь, как только смогу. Просто пытайтесь найти помощь. Думаю, вам стоит связаться с Джейком. Он любит Беллу и не хочет, чтобы кто-то причинял ей боль."

"Джаспер," всхлипнула Эсми. "Возвращайся."

"Вернусь," вздохнул я. "Я просто не готов сделать это сейчас!"

А буду ли я готов когда-нибудь? Как я смогу вернуться туда, где проводил время с женщиной, которая составляла весь смысл моей жизни?


	31. Chapter 31

**Эдвард **

Я понимал, что они никуда отсюда не уйдут. Уж слишком Джаспер был тверд в своем намерении забрать у меня Беллу. Все их мысли просто сводили меня с ума. Эсми хотела вернуть своего сына, Эмметт хотел меня прикончить, Роуз не переставая обзывала меня свиньей, скотиной и еще черт знает, какими словами. Элис все никак не могла поверить в реальность происходящего, а Карлайл проклинал тот день, когда ему в голову пришла идея меня обратить. Но, разумеется, громче всех думал Джаспер. Он наотрез отказывался верить, что Белла предпочла меня. Пусть она это сделала и не по своей воле, но ведь это уже такие мелочи, правда?

Так что я просто подхватил Беллу, усадил к себе на спину и пустился в самую чащу леса. Мои новорожденные охранники с готовностью выстроились по периметру, но их помощь не понадобилась – уже спустя пару секунд мы пересекли границу славного города Форкс. В общем-то я с самого начала был готов к возможному побегу. Правда, я собирался его предпринять лишь в том случае, если Белла не послушалась бы меня и решила остаться с Джасом. Ну, вы же не думали, что я оставил бы ее тогда в покое? Конечно же, нет. Просто пришлось бы пролить побольше крови, но от своей цели я бы ни за что не отступился.

И, если уж быть совсем откровенным, Белла меня удивила. Я не думал, что она настолько полюбила Джаспера, чтобы жертвовать ради него собой. Почти час потребовался нам с моей очаровательной спутницей, чтобы добраться до маленького городишки в соседнем штате, где я предусмотрительно снял коттедж. Я пока не был готов вернуться в Италию. И уж тем более я не был готов к тому, что они притащатся сюда сами. Мне необходимо было побыть с Беллой. Я должен был убедить ее, что именно я с самого начала был ее судьбой, и что сейчас ничего не изменилось. Ведь именно я показал ей наш мир, именно с меня в ее жизни начались перемены к лучшему. Да, я в свое время по глупости бросил малышку. Но ведь вернулся же! И наша первая близость словно стала для меня вторым рождением. Да даже человеком я не ощущал себя настолько живым. Рядом с Беллой я стал, наконец, самим собой. И никто не заставит меня поверить, что произошедшее было случайностью. Мы с ней созданы друг для друга. Мы станем такой могущественной парой, что даже Волтури скроются в своих мрачных сырых норах и будут дрожать от страха!

На подходе к нашему новому месту обитания я сбавил скорость, позволяя моей красавице насладиться видом. Старый, но крепкий фермерский домик, искусно преображенный моими знакомыми дизайнерами в роскошный коттедж с четырьмя спальнями, двумя огромными ванными комнатами и совершенно невероятной планировкой. Любой человечишко бы с ума сошел от восторга! Кажется, у них это называется «американская мечта». Или голубая, как вам будет угодно. Не хватало только минивэна в гараже для полноценных семейных прогулок и поездок на пикник. Место было уединенным, в радиусе пяти километров не было ни одного жилого дома или магазина. А чтобы добраться до нашего дома от шоссе, нужно было ехать еще километра три, не меньше.

Моя маленькая самодельная армия новорожденных вампирят была уже на подходе. Они отлично исполняли свой долг, но вот их мысли о моей Белле мне совсем не нравились. Слишком уж соблазнительной находили они ее кровь. Конечно, я угрожал им, как только мог, но разве был бы я Эдвардом, если бы не обеспечил своей женщине полную безопасность? Я проинструктировал Райли, чтобы тот гонял новорожденных на охоту как можно чаще, но ни при каких обстоятельствах не давал им приближаться к Белле. Не то чтобы я собираюсь много отлучаться, но я же тоже вампир, и мне нужно кушать. А добывать кровь людей – занятие куда более хлопотное, чем беззаботно гоняться за зверьками по лесу, сворачивая им их пушистые шейки. Я поднялся по ступенькам и постучал. Не в дверь, разумеется, а по ноге Беллы. Но принцесса не шевельнулась. Поэтому я просто толкнул дверь и занес свою пассажирку внутрь. Ах, как же досадно, что ее мысли по-прежнему скрыты от меня! Видимо, она единственная осталась устойчивой к моей силе. Мне так хотелось узнать, о чем красавица думала!

Хотя, если рассудить здраво, вряд ли сейчас она думала что-то, что могло бы меня порадовать. Одним движением я аккуратно снял капризную особу со своей спины и поставил прямо перед собой, не убирая рук с усталого, но по-прежнему желанного теплого тела. Я чувствовал, что словно прикасаюсь к самой жизни. Скорее бы Белла уснула. Тогда я пришел бы и всю ночь держал ее в своих объятиях. Только в те редкие минуты, когда я обнимаю мою любимую, я чувствую себя более менее спокойно…

"Белла?" прошептал я, но красавица смотрела словно сквозь меня. Я осторожно отнес ее и опустил на диван. Хрупкие ручки изо всех сил ухватились за мою рубашку. Бедняжка была в шоке от произошедшего, а тут еще этот марафон через леса и поля… "Белла, ты меня слышишь?"

"Я разбила ему сердце," пробормотала она в ответ. _Чудесно_. "Я обманула его и заставила поверить, что хочу остаться с тобой," по щеке принцессы скатилась маленькая хрустальная слезинка, которую я заботливо смахнул пальцем.

"Это будет последняя твоя слезинка, потраченная на Джаспера Уитлока," прошептал я.

"Хэйла," мрачно ответила Белла.

"А что, есть разница?"

"Для меня есть," отрезала она и вскочила на ноги. "Он никогда меня не простит."

"А ему и незачем тебя прощать," ответил я, откинувшись на спинку дивана. "Ты все равно не передумаешь."

"Он не поверил мне," твердила принцесса, пытаясь себя убедить.

"Да ладно, ты так эффектно вернула ему ожерелье! А потом проследовала прямиком в мои объятия," напомнил я.

"Ты видел, как Джас смотрел на меня, когда я сказала, что хочу остаться с тобой!" закричала Белла. "Он был раздавлен!" Я медленно встал и подошел к моей капризной пленнице.

"Как он смотрел на тебя?" усмехнулся я. "Ты бы слышала, какими жалкими были в тот момент его мысли." Белла занесла руку, чтобы влепить мне пощечину, но я остановил ее и покачал головой, улыбнувшись.

"Не стоит. Только поломаешь себе косточки!"

"Оно того стоит!" огрызнулась она.

"Не думаю," улыбнулся я. "Мы придумаем, куда выплеснуть твою агрессию. Найдем, так сказать, взаимовыгодные варианты!"

"Да никогда!" вскрикнула красавица. "Ты сможешь взять меня только силой! И вообще, после Джаспера ты все равно не сможешь меня удовлетворить, как ни старайся." Девочка просто плевалась ядом!

"Возможно, нам стоит попытаться," ухмыльнулся я и, подхватив Беллу, закинул ее себе на плечо. "Ты забудешь даже его имя, когда я воплощу в жизнь все планы относительно тебя." Она билась и извивалась в моих руках, пока я поднимался наверх. Я бросил дурочку на кровать и медленно стал приближаться к ней.

"Эдвард!" Белла кричала в ужасе.

"Стонать еще рано," прошипел я.

"Пожалуйста!" она в отчаянии плакала.

"Ох, неужели мы все-таки решили быть вежливыми?" Я просто забавлялся. Я не собирался брать ее силой. Какая мне была бы от этого радость? В конце концов, Белла сама придет ко мне, нужно просто дать ей время. Которого у нас неограниченное количество. Я опустился на кровать и сел так близко к Белле, как только мог. Как же она потрясающе пахла! Но меня мучила жажда, а рисковать я не хотел. Я нежно провел пальцами по ее щеке и услышал, как пульс внезапно участился.

"Ты так часто упоминаешь Джаспера, что это уже начинает мне надоедать. Ты бросаешь его имя мне в лицо как оплеухи! А я сейчас очень голоден, так что оставлю тебя здесь, подумай над моими словами. Райли будет сторожить твою дверь."

"Нет, пожалуйста!" подскочила Белла. "Не запирай меня здесь! Не оставляй меня с ними!"

"Тсс," я прижался губами к ее лбу. "Я ненадолго."

"Пожалуйста, позволь мне уйти," плакала красавица.

"Куда? Здесь теперь твой дом!" улыбнулся я и встал с кровати. "Привыкай к нему."

Белла вскочила и побежала за мной, но я, пользуясь вампирской скоростью, выскочил из комнаты и закрыл дверь прямо перед ее милым носиком. Она колотила по двери изо всех сил, крича и проклиная меня всеми возможными и невозможными проклятьями. Я знал, что когда-нибудь она успокоится, и мне не придется ее запирать, но сейчас у меня просто не было выбора. Я подождал, пока Райли и помощники заступят на охрану, стоя у двери в предвкушении охоты. Не поохотившись, я не смогу провести эту ночь с Беллой. Которая вместо того, чтобы отдыхать, бегала в ярости по комнате, издавая дикие вопли и круша все, что было ей под силу. Но вдруг она жалобно вскрикнула, и я тотчас учуял запах крови. Видимо, девочка порезалась. А у меня тут полный дом вампиров с неустойчивой психикой…

**Белла **

Я не знаю, сколько Эдвард бежал, но мне казалось, что это длилось бесконечно долго. Я понятия не имела, куда он меня притащил, но судя по косвенным признакам от Форкса мы были очень далеко. Но мое сердце все равно верило, что Джаспер найдет меня. Если кто-то и может вытащить меня из этого дерьма, так это Джаспер. Хотя ему и нелегко будет переварить мой поступок. Я проклинала то мгновение, когда сказала Джасу, что хочу остаться с Эдвардом. Но я не могла, понимаете, не могла рисковать своей семьей!

Поступи я иначе, этот ублюдок все равно добрался бы и до меня, и до остальных. Он был невероятно силен, и мы все знали, что он уложит любого из Калленов одной левой. Джас даже манипулировать его эмоциями не мог! И все равно я знала, что мой любимый Джаспер, самый лучший мужчина во всем этом долбанном мире, будет бороться до конца. А я не могла этого допустить. Смерть Джаспера для меня была бы хуже конца света. Уж лучше пусть умру я…

Эдвард так взбесил меня, что я попыталась вмазать ему пощечину. Конечно, я представляла себе возможные последствия в виде сломанных костей, но мне было наплевать. Я ненавидела его. Но ударить по мерзкой гладкой щеке мне не удалось – Эд перехватил мою руку раньше. Не успела я опомниться, как этот гад уже тащил меня вверх по ступенькам. Я перешла все границы? Я знала, что мы направлялись в спальню. И как бы там ни было, я отдавала себе отчет, что я не смогу противостоять этому монстру. Эдвард бросил меня на кровать, и я тут же вжалась в спинку, пытаясь максимально отдалиться от него. А он, наоборот, приближался и приближался…

"Эдвард!" закричала я.

"Стонать еще рано," прошипел он.

"Пожалуйста!" закричала я. Только не сейчас, только не после того, как я разбила сердце Джасперу. Я не смогу этого пережить!

"Ох, мы решили побыть вежливыми?" Он уселся на кровать, прижавшись ко мне почти вплотную. Взгляд у Эдварда был отсутствующий, словно он о чем-то сильно задумался, словно мысленно споря сам с собой. Он провел пальцами по моей щеке, но я отвернулась. "Ты так часто упоминаешь Джаспера, что это уже начинает мне надоедать. Ты бросаешь его имя мне в лицо как оплеухи! А я сейчас очень голоден, так что оставлю тебя здесь, подумай над моими словами. Райли будет сторожить твою дверь."

"Нет, пожалуйста," взмолилась я. "Не запирай меня здесь. Не оставляй меня с ними." Я до смерти боялась оставаться здесь с четырьмя новорожденными вампирами.

"Тсс," прошептал он, прижавшись губами к моему подбородку. "Я ненадолго."

"Пожалуйста, позволь мне уйти," умоляла я. Это было так унизительно, просить Эдварда о чем-то, но я должна была выжить.

"Куда? Здесь теперь твой дом!," улыбнулся он и направился к двери. "Привыкай к нему." _Нет!_

Я спрыгнула с кровати и побежала за ним, но куда мне против скорости вампира. Он захлопнул дверь перед моим носом. Я изо всех сил пнула ее ногой, не добившись этим ничего, кроме болезненного синяка. Я гневно расхаживала по комнате, как загнанный зверь по клетке, пытаясь сообразить, как же мне выбраться из этой ловушки. Я пыталась найти что-то, чем можно было бы разбить окно. Но ничего не было. Понятное дело, Эдвард позаботился.

"Я тебя ненавижу!" заорала я, зная, что он прекрасно меня слышит. Я долбила по двери изо всех сил. Руки уже болели, но я наплевала на боль. Я заслуживала любой, даже самой страшной боли за то, что сделала с Джаспером. Я закрыла глаза и представила себе его лицо. Я должна дождаться его, но мне казалось, что пока он доберется до меня, я сойду с ума. Никогда в жизни я не испытывала такой ярости. Я продолжала носиться по комнате, отчаянно пытаясь сообразить, что же делать дальше. Как же мне не хватало Джаса, он бы меня успокоил…

"За что!" закричала я, и зачем-то изо всех сил ударила кулаком по огромному зеркалу, стоявшему посреди комнаты. Оно разлетелось на осколки, мои пальцы были все в крови. Я выругалась. Не потому, что мне было больно. Просто я поняла, что совершила, возможно, последнюю ошибку в своей жизни. Кровь струилась из множества маленьких свежих ранок.

"Райли!" закричал Эдвард за дверью. Я услышала какие-то тяжелые шаги и агрессивное рычание, исходящее явно не от него. Я замерла, потому что бежать мне было некуда. "Приведи их в чувства," взревел Эдвард, когда новорожденные зарычали еще громче. Я услышала, как что-то тяжелое упало, а потом стены задрожали от сильного удара.

"Кто еще?" спросил Эдвард.

"Прости, Эдвард," оправдывался Райли. "Просто они почуяли кровь..." он замолчал.

"Знаю," ответил Эдвард. "Но им нужно научиться держать себя в руках. Я убью любого, кто к ней приблизится. Меня все поняли?" Я услышала, как они ответили ему, и как Райли из кожи вон лез, чтобы успокоить разнервничавшихся новорожденных. Из чего я поняла, что именно он умел держать себя в руках лучше всего из этой группы сумасшедших и присматривал за остальными когда Эдварда не было. _Хм, он зависел от этого Райли_… Мой тюремщик распахнул дверь и так и застыл в проходе. Он смотрел на меня, потом медленно перевел взгляд на осколки, рассыпавшиеся по полу, а потом на мою истекающую кровью руку. Зажмурившись, он глубоко вдохнул и напряженно зарычал. Я стояла, не шевелясь, пока Эдвард приближался ко мне. Я тряслась, как осиновый лист, боясь сделать неосторожное движение. Он схватил меня за руку, и я вскрикнула, попытавшись отстраниться. Но ледяная рука лишь усилила хватку.

"Ты дурочка!" прошептал он так тихо, что я едва расслышала. Медленно он поднес мою руку к лицу и, вновь зажмурившись, прошептал. "Неужели ты не знаешь, что может случиться, если ты порежешься в присутствии вампира?"

"Нет," я тщетно пыталась высвободиться.

"О, нет," улыбался Эдвард. Его глаза были страшнее, чем я когда-либо видела. "Ты открыла себя, и я как джентльмен просто обязан попробовать тебя на вкус."

"Ты не сможешь сдержаться," я запаниковала, потому что в такое не удавалось раньше вляпаться даже мне. А сейчас Эдвард еще и питался человеческой кровью, так что вряд ли что-нибудь сможет его остановить.

"Неужели ты совсем меня не веришь?" разочарованно прошептал он и поднес мою окровавленную руку к своим губам. Меня била мелкая дрожь, а от запаха крови мне сделалось совсем дурно. Эдвард высунул язык и медленно, смакуя каждую каплю, облизал мои пальцы. Но внезапно он закрыл глаза и остановился. Он выглядел, будто пытался из последних сил взять себя в руки.

"Эдвард," умоляла я.

"Тсс," прошептал он. "Не двигайся, или я могу сделать что-то, о чем мы оба пожалеем." Он развернул мою руку и стал облизывать ладонь. Когда крови на коже уже почти не осталось, Эдвард отстранился и сжал губы, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Весь его рот был красный от моей крови. И мне снова подурнело. Голова закружилась, и я плавно начала терять равновесие. Но не успела я рухнуть на пол, как меня подхватили и отнесли в ванную. Эдвард посадил меня на туалетный столик и поднял мою раненую руку. Я отпрянула, но он крепко держал меня. И не сводя с меня глаз, он достал из шкафа аптечку.

"У тебя великолепный вкус," спокойно произнес он. "Даже лучше, чем я запомнил." Эдвард открыл белую коробочку с медицинскими принадлежностями, антисептиком, бинтами и маленькой бутылочкой перекиси водорода. Я удивленно смотрела в его красные глаза. Вот уж от кого я меньше всего ожидала медицинской помощи.

"Я готовился к встрече с тобой, Изабелла," ответил Эдвард, обрабатывая рану. Я вскрикнула, потому что этот антисептик щипал невыносимо. "Ты всегда была королевой несчастных случаев, поэтому я решил приобрести средства для оказания первой помощи."

"Что ты собираешься делать?"

"Порезы довольно глубокие," ответил он, осматривая рану. "Придется зашить."

"Нет!"

"Белла," предостерег он, продолжая обрабатывать мою руку. "Не могу же я допустить, чтобы ты умерла от потери крови." С этими словами он достал длинную иглу и вонзил мне в кожу, с вампирской скоростью сделав пару стежков. Я вздохнула.

"Прости меня," улыбнулся Эдвард, и на секунду мне показалось, что тот, кого я потеряла, вернулся. "Я попытаюсь сделать так, чтобы было не больно." "Ты уже сделал мне больно," прошептала я. Он посмотрел на меня, и на секунду мне показалось, что я его обидела. Но он смолчал. Он просто аккуратно выковыривал пинцетом стекло из моей раны. Я закрыла глаза и попыталась глубоко дышать, не думая о происходящем.

"Все не так уж плохо," немного отрешенно произнес Эдвард. "Анестетик подействует раньше, чем я закончу тебя зашивать."

"Не то чтобы я этого сильно хотела," пробормотала я. "Но не мог бы ты просто закрыть раны своим ядом?"

"Только если у меня будет возможность оставить свой яд навсегда в тебе," ответил он. "Но не думаю, что ты сейчас к этому готова." Его пальцы управлялись с моими руками, как пальцы ловкого опытного хирурга. И внезапно мне стало так горько, так больно от осознания, какого Эдварда Каллена я потеряла. Он был таким замечательным, он мог бы стать кем угодно, врачом, космонавтом. А вместо этого он влюбился в меня и превратился в монстра. "Я понимаю, тебе было тяжело пройти через то, что произошло сегодня." Сказал он. "Но со временем ты поймешь, что так и должно было случиться."

"Я это сделала не ради тебя," мрачно ответила я.

"Когда я уехал из Форкса, я знал, что Джаспер начал в тебя влюбляться. Это не было новостью. Но вот то, что ты ответила взаимностью, действительно меня поразило. Я знал, что ты пыталась пережить наш разрыв, и позволяла ему себя утешать." Он замолчал на секунду. "Но я не думал, что ты так легко отдашь ему свое сердце."

"Джаспера легко любить," ответила я. "Он принимает меня такой, какая я есть."

"А я нет?" спросил Эдвард. Но ответ он и сам прекрасно знал, так что я не стала утруждать себя. Еще некоторое время он колдовал над моей раной молча, а потом вдруг снова заговорил.

"Они так любят тебя. Все."

"Что?"

"Каллены," пояснил он. "Они бы остались и погибли за тебя. Я это видел по их мыслям."

"Я этого не хотела," ответила я. "Карлайл это знал, и поэтому он сказал остальным, что не хочет рисковать своей семьей."

"Я не понимаю тебя," грустно ответила я.

"Карлайл никогда не оставил бы тебя," сказал Эдвард. "Он считает тебя частью своей семьи. Но в то же время понял, что победить бы не смог. Особенно в тот момент, когда я стал угрожать Эсми. Он вампир, а потом уже мужчина. Я на это и рассчитывал."

"Ты знал, что Карлайл заставит их уйти?"

"Он не хотел, чтобы ты жила потом с чувством вины. Он очень заботливый и сочувствующий, но он прекрасный глава своей семьи. Он умеет принимать правильные решения, когда им угрожает опасность. И он видел, что твой спектакль – всего лишь отражение его собственных намерений."

"Я тоже люблю их и никогда не позволила бы тебе причинить им вред," сказала я. "Хоть я и не знаю, способен ли ты на такое на самом деле."

"Не надо недооценивать меня, Изабелла," ответил Эдвард, начав бинтовать мою руку. "Я не тот Эдвард, которого ты полюбила. Может, тот и не принимал тебя такой, какая ты есть, но я смогу это сделать. Я покажу тебе то, на что ты на самом деле способна. Вместе мы сможем горы свернуть!"

"Но я не хочу тебя!" устало возразила я.

"Я очень терпелив," Эдвард улыбнулся в ответ. "Я почти сто лет ждал, подожду и еще." Он протянул мне стакан воды и две таблетки обезболивающего. "Все будет хорошо, только тебе нужно отдохнуть, а мне – поохотиться."

Неудивительно, после того, как он попробовал мою кровь. Я проглотила таблетки, и Эдвард отнес меня на кровать.

"Спи," прошептал он. "Через пару часов я принесу тебе что-нибудь поесть." Он подошел к окну и задернул шторы. Я перевернулась на бок и закрыла глаза, но даже сквозь плотно сжатые веки слезы капали на подушку.

"Райли будет охранять тебя. Я в нем уверен. И не делай ничего, что может спровоцировать остальных." Я и не собиралась. Мне нужно было держать себя в руках, если я собиралась еще когда-нибудь увидеть Джаспера. Сегодня Эдвард напугал меня больше, чем когда-либо. Не потому, что он пил мою кровь или оставил меня наедине с новорожденными вампирами. Нет, он показал, что у него есть совесть. И несмотря на все его слова, он явно сожалел о всем, что делал. Этот Эдвард был коварен и расчетлив. И впервые с того момента, когда он изменился, я осознала, что это и есть мой, тот самый Эдвард. Тот, кем он и был все это время.

_Холодным, темным и злым…_


	32. Chapter 32

**Белла **

_Я застонала не открывая глаз, когда его холодные губы прикоснулись сзади к моей шее. Мне нравилось просыпаться именно так. Он все продолжал покусывать и дразнить языком мою еще сонную кожу, а я мурлыкала, как кошка, которой любимый хозяин чешет за ухом. Прошлым вечером я заснула очень рано, и его со мной не было. Не помню, почему. В этот момент детали были совершенно не важны, хотя все происходило словно в тумане. "Доброе утро, дорогая," прошептал он мне на ушко. "Как спалось?" поинтересовался он и перевернул меня, чтобы посмотреть мне в глаза. Эта улыбка заставляла весь мой мир замереть в восхищении каждый раз. И каждый раз мне казалось, будто я не видела его неделями, хотя на самом деле это было пару часов назад. Я просто не могла больше ждать, и в одно мгновение забралась на него сверху. "Ух ты, когда это мы научились двигаться с вампирской скоростью?" – рассмеялся он. _

_"Ты мне нужен прямо сейчас, как воздух," ответила я. "У меня такое чувство, что мы не виделись вечность! Где ты был?" Я быстро скинула с себя рубашку и улыбнулась, когда он облизнул свои губы в предвкушении. _

_"Но я всегда с тобой," ласково прошептал он и быстро стянул с меня шорты, бросив их куда-то в сторону. К нашему обоюдному удобству, он был в одних трусах, и это позволяло мне чувствовать его возбуждение. Я инстинктивно сжала бедра чуть сильнее, стремясь насладиться моментом и сохранить его в памяти навсегда. Почему-то у меня было странное ощущение, будто это не продлится долго. Одним движением я ловко стянула с него последнюю преграду между нашими заведенными телами и охнула от увиденного. Он был более чем готов. Опять его божественная улыбка. _

_"Ну, и чего же ты ждешь, дорогая?" Я приподнялась и стала медленно опускаться, вбирая его в себя. Я зажмурилась и застонала. Упершись в его крепкую грудь, я старалась двигаться медленно и осторожно. Мне всегда было мало. Мне хотелось одновременно прикасаться к каждой клеточке его тела, ласкать его, хотелось быть с ним всю жизнь, всю вечность. Почему же мне казалось, что я его теряю. "Боже, Белла," стонал он, еще сильнее сжимая мои бедра. _

_"Как же хорошо!"_

_ "Джаспер," всхлипнула я, когда он начал гладить мою грудь своей нежной рукой. "У меня такое чувство, будто ты сейчас исчезнешь." Он начал двигаться резче внутри меня. Так грубо, как никогда раньше. Мне пришлось вцепиться в простыни, чтобы не потерять равновесие. _

_"Ты бросила меня," зарычал он. _

_"Что? Нет, я этого не делала!" испуганно ответила я. Он вошел в меня еще резче и глубже. Он внезапно стал так агрессивен. _

_"Ты выбрала его. Как ты могла?" _

_"Нет," оправдывалась я. "У меня не было выбора. Он меня вынудил." _

_"Выбор есть всегда, Белла," отрезал он, выйдя из меня и оттолкнув меня в сторону. Его глаза были кроваво-красные. Нет, он не мог. _

_"Нет, Джаспер!" умоляла я и протянула руку, чтобы дотронуться до него, но он уже вскочил с кровати и натянул джинсы. _

_"Подожди!" _

_"Ты сделала свой выбор," сказал он. "Вот с ним теперь и живи." _

_"Я сделала это ради тебя," плакала я. Он рассмеялся, и я резко проснулась._

Я глубоко вдохнула и долго не решалась выпустить воздух обратно из легких. Это был всего лишь сон. Его холодные руки по-прежнему обнимали меня. Я прижалась к его груди, а он обнял меня еще крепче и прижался губами к моим волосам.

"Я знал, что ты смиришься," прошептал он. А я в ужасе подскочила, когда поняла, где я на самом деле нахожусь.

"Эдвард?" возмущенно вскрикнула я. "Убирайся из кровати!"

"Неа," рассмеялся Эдвард, и я попыталась встать, но он схватил меня за руку. Правда, не очень грубо, потому что пытался не задеть мои вчерашние раны.

"Да ладно тебе, Белла. Почему, ты думаешь, тебе так хорошо спится здесь?"

"Ты был со мной в кровати?" возмущалась я. "Ты отвратителен!"

"Отвратителен я или неотвратим, но это помогает тебе уснуть," возразил он. "Ты прижимаешься ко мне всю ночь, и мне это нравится."

"Да меня тошнит от тебя!" рявкнула я. "Не приближайся ко мне!"

"Тошнит?" сказал он, отпустив мою руку. "А меня тошнит, когда ты стонешь ночами и зовешь своего ненаглядного Джаспера, в то время как твое тело во сне возбуждено до предела."

"Да ты свинья," вскрикнула я.

"Я сдерживаюсь только потому, что похитил тебя," ответил он. "Но не знаю, насколько еще меня хватит."

"Да на всю вечность!" прошипела я. "Я всегда буду хотеть только Джаспера, даже если ты меня обратишь! Ничто и никогда не заставит меня захотеть ТЕБЯ!" Я вскочила с кровати и побежала в ванную, но Эдвард, разумеется, в одну секунду оказался снова за моей спиной. Он схватил меня за руку и развернул лицом к себе.

"Мне нравится, когда ты так храбришься," улыбнулся он. "Это заводит меня. Только вот насчет «никогда тебя не захочу» не зарекайся."

"Тебе придется взять меня силой, потому что добровольно я на это никогда не пойду," отрезала я. "Ты смог заставить меня сказать все эти слова Джасперу, но я никогда бы не предала его!"

"Хмм," промычал он. "Сомневаюсь, что он предан тебе настолько же."

"А я знаю, что предан," заверила я его.

"Правда? Но ведь это же ты его бросила. Сказала, что хочешь остаться со мной."

"Он прекрасно понял, что я врала, чтобы его защитить," сказала я. Я была уверена в этом, но почему-то наш с Эдвардом разговор напомнил мне мой сон.

"Конечно, понял," согласился Эдвард. "И был просто шокирован. Ты ему соврала! И какая бы ни была причина, вранье – уже предательство."

"Нет," ответила я. "Ты лжешь. Ты пытаешься настроить меня против него, но это совершенно бесполезно, поверь, у тебя ничего не выйдет."

"Ладно," вздохнул он. "Потом обсудим. Мне нужно в город, хочешь со мной?"

"Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошла с тобой?" Я не верила своим ушам.

"Ну, ты тут уже несколько дней взаперти сидишь, хоть это и ради твоей безопасности," сказал Эдвард. "Но я убежден, что если я возьму тебя с собой, ты будешь вести себя подобающим образом. Пожалуйста, не разочаруй меня."

"Есть, босс!" я словно выплюнула эти слова. Может, если я, наконец, пойму, где мы вообще находимся, я придумаю, как мне отсюда выбраться. Понятно, что это крайне непростая задача, но я не имела права терять надежду. К тому же, если Каллены меня ищут, они могут напасть на мой запах в городе. "Это вылазка в город тебя так обрадовала?" Спросил Эдвард. "Интересно, что я получу взамен?"

"Эдвард," устало ответила я. "Да ни за что в жизни я этого с тобой делать не буду. Я лучше останусь здесь."

"Белла," вздохнул он. "Прекрати уже свои «ни за что» и «никогда»! Надоело, честное слово. Но сегодня я больше не стану просить. Я еще успею тебя завоевать." Я закатила глаза.

"Встретимся внизу," сказал Эдвард. "Я оставлю дверь незапертой. Не беспокойся, Райли следит за остальными."

"Ладно," ответила я. "Я быстро." Он вышел из комнаты, а я про себя чертыхнулась. Я ненавидела, когда он вел себя со мной так! Зачем он это делал? Он очевидно не был откровенен, но все равно в такие моменты мне было очень сложно его презирать и ненавидеть. Куда делся темный, расчетливый Эдвард? Тот, из-за кого я бросила работу, тот, который чуть не сломал мне руку, тот, кто изменил мне с Викторией. Почему я его не вижу? Где тот Эдвард, который заставил меня разбить сердце Джасперу? Я знала, что он не исчез, и его проявление – лишь вопрос времени. Вряд ли у него хватит терпения нянчиться со мной долго. Мне оставалось лишь надеяться, что я успею отсюда выбраться до возвращения его злой стороны. Я быстро помылась, переоделась и сбежала вниз по лестнице.

Я и не успела заметить, какой большой был дом, где меня держали. Слишком быстро Эдвард летел, стремясь запереть меня в комнатушке подальше от посторонних взглядов. Надо признать, обстановка была вполне симпатичной, но это лишь вызвало у меня острый приступ тоски, тоски по дому, который построил мне Джаспер. Тому, где мы с ним вместе жили. Как же я хотела обратно! Не было на Земле другого места для меня, и никакие психозы Эдварда Каллена не заставят меня думать иначе. Я найду способ выбраться из этого ада.

"Да," услышала я голос Эдварда, когда зашла на кухню. "Мы сейчас едем в город." Он говорил по мобильному, но жестами кивнул на стол, где стоял специально для меня приготовленный завтрак. Я рада была посидеть на кухне, потому что та спальня мне уже осточертела. "Мы будем там несколько часов," говорил Эдвард. "Закончи с моим заданием и возвращайся сюда." Он захлопнул телефон и положил на кухонный стол рядом с пакетом апельсинового сока. Я бегло взглянула на оранжевую упаковку и сглотнула.

"Будешь сок?" спросил он. "Да, если можно," ответила я. Улыбнувшись, он налил мне сок в большой матовый стакан.

"Я скучал по этому. Мне так нравится о тебе заботиться." Я собралась ответить, что у Джаспера это выходит во много раз лучше, но прикусила язык. Вряд ли бы реакция Эдварда меня обрадовала.

"Вот бы залезть в твою голову, Белла," произнес он. "С тобой так непривычно тихо."

"Раньше тебе это нравилось," напомнила я. "Но не теперь, когда мне нужно знать, о чем ты думаешь," ответил он. "Я хочу знать, что ты на самом деле чувствуешь."

"Да ничего ты не хочешь."

"Увидим," ответил Эдвард, убирая пакет сока обратно в холодильник. "Доедай завтрак и пойдем." С этими словами он направился к задней двери.

"Ты куда?" спросила я.

"Пойду осмотрюсь," ответил он. "По моим расчетам, Волтури скоро нанесут нам визит, и я хочу быть готовым к этому."

"Волтури?" Да уж, вряд ли они придут, чтобы помочь мне. Особенно учитывая, что я до сих пор человек.

"Не переживай, любовь моя," сказал он. "Мне уже не раз удалось обвести их вокруг пальца, к тому же сегодня они точно не придут. Я просто хочу как следует подготовиться."

"Эдвард" сказала я. "Может, тебе стоит все-таки оставить свои наполеоновские планы?" Но Эдвард лишь рассмеялся.

"Доедай завтрак. Я скоро вернусь!" и мой мучитель вышел из дома, закрыв за собой дверь. _Телефон?_ Неужели он и правда такой рассеянный? Но дожидаться ответа на свой мысленный вопрос я не стала. Я вскочила со стула и схватила мобильник Эдварда со стола. Я осторожно выглянула из окна, но поблизости вроде никого не было. Дрожащей рукой я набрала номер Джаса. Я выглянула в окно, пытаясь в очередной раз понять, где мы находимся. Но у меня даже идей не возникало._ Пожалуйста, Джаспер, помоги мне! Автоответчик! Вот черт!_ Вместо гудков тут же включился автоответчик. Только вот не успела я прослушать «Привет, это Джаспер…», как холодное дыхание обожгло мою шею. Эдвард перевернул меня лицом к себе с такой скоростю, что все вокруг поплыло. Он выхватил телефон и изо всех сил сжал его в своей ладони, заставляя несчастный пластик рассыпаться на куски, а затем бросил на пол. Довольным он не выглядел.

"Эдвард, я…" но его рычание заставило меня заткнуться и отскочить назад. Темный Эдвард вернулся, и вернула его я, своими руками. Он схватил меня за предплечья и подтянул к себе, отрывая от пола.

"Две секунды, Белла," прошипел он. "Я оставил тебя одну на каких-то две секунды, а ты уже вот что вытворяешь?"

"Я хотела услышать его голос," оправдывалась я. "Всего лишь."

"Ты врешь," заорал он. "Только вот он вряд ли чувствует то же самое. Подумай, Белла, допустит ли мужчина, так отчаянно стремящийся тебя найти, чтобы его телефон хоть на секунду был недоступен?! Что если я позвонил бы ему и сказал приехать и забрать тебя? Или он ждет, что я сообщение на автоответчике ему оставлю?" Он затащил меня вверх по ступенькам и втолкнул в мою комнату. Я не удержала равновесия и упала на пол. Эдвард покачал головой.

"Ты жалкое существо. Ты ему не нужна!"

"Я в это никогда не поверю," огрызнулась я и попыталась встать, но он остановил меня, прижимая обратно к полу.

"Почему тебе обязательно надо было все усложнить? Я думал, что могу тебе доверять!"

"Как будто мне нужно твое доверие!" рявкнула я. "Все, чего я хочу, это уйти отсюда. Эдвард, зачем я тебе вообще, если я люблю другого?"

"Он тебе не нужен. Ты растеряна. Вот обращу тебя, и все поймешь."

"Тогда вперед!" закричала я, откинув голову на бок и обнажив свою шею. "Проверь свою теорию!" Эдвард вскочил и отпрыгнул от меня.

"Дура ты, Белла!" рассмеялся он. "Сейчас я этого не собираюсь делать. Тебе придется сначала научиться знать свое место. Мне не нужна компания в лице непослушного новорожденного."

"Не оставляй меня здесь!" прошипела я

"Ты только этого и заслуживаешь," отрезал он. "Останешься тут и будешь думать над своим поведением. И не советую снова себя калечить. Потому что на этот раз я приглашу на угощение остальных!" Я вздрогнула. Ведь этот тип и правда на все способен. "Я в тебе разочарован. Я пытался быть с тобой обходительным, но ты оказалась неблагодарной!"

"Ты держишь меня взаперти!" закричала я.

"Привыкай!" прошипел Эдвард, вылетев из комнаты и захлопнув за собой дверь. Видимо, теперь я тут застряла. Но оно того стоило. Если бы мне еще раз пришлось пойти на это, чтобы услышать голос Джаспера, я бы не сомневалась ни секунды. Я поднялась с пола и забралась в кровать. Я не дам Эдварду меня сломать. И никогда не поверю, что Джаспер отвернулся от меня. Ведь прошло всего несколько дней! Наверняка он просто продумывает план. А я могла и подождать. _Но вдруг он и правда поверил, что я хочу остаться здесь?.. _

**Джаспер **

Я наблюдал, как моя жертва зашла в кофейню. Жажда сводила меня с ума, а с тех пор, как Белла исчезла, мне было все равно, чем питаться. Я не ел уже несколько дней, да я был и не в состоянии. Я не мог перестать думать о Белле. Знаю, мне нужно было быть дома и помогать остальным искать ее, но мое сердце было разорвано в клочья. Я не мог вернуться туда и смотреть на места, где мы вместе проводили время. Я так ненавидел себя за то, что оставил ее там одну. Я знал, что Карлайл был прав и выбора у нас не было. Даже если бы в тот момент Эдвард ее отпустил, он бы убил меня, потом остальных и точно так же забрал бы Беллу. Которую в таком случае уже никто не мог бы защитить. И во всем этом виноват был я. Я должен был ее защитить. Я должен был убить Викторию той ночью, когда она заманила меня в ловушку.

А потом я должен был заставить отца выдать Эдварда Волтури. Как я мог думать, что этот ублюдок просто исчез? Как будто я не знаю, на что способен вампир. Особенно убежденный, что кто-то украл принадлежащее ему по праву. Он никогда бы не сдался. А я его недооценил. Но я тоже никогда не сдамся. В голове проносились ужасные картины того, что Эдвард мог сделать с Беллой. Я знал, что она на все готова, лишь бы защитить меня. Она не должна была попасть в эту нелепую жестокую ловушку! Я боялся за нее так, как я не боялся никогда в жизни. Я вспоминал тот роковой день. Эдвард был таким агрессивным и жестоким. Как дикий зверь. Но в то же время он был спокойным и собранным. Никогда я еще такого не видел за все свое существование. Он сильно изменился с тех пор, как покинул Форкс. Раньше он просто был исчадием ада, но сейчас он стал сильным, умным, хитрым и необычайно опасным. Он водил за нос Волтури, выкрав Беллу у нас, обойдя все наши силы и способности. Он ловко придумал все с этими четырьме новорожденными. Неслыханно для нашего мира! Никто не мог бы провернуть дело, подобное этому, в такой короткий срок. И как бы я ни презирал этого типа, я должен признать, что он и впрямь особенный. И в данный момент у него было неоспоримое преимущество. Он захватил то, чем, как он прекрасно знал, я ни за что не стал бы рисковать.

Девушка, наконец, вышла из кофейни и повернула направо, на едва освещенную безлюдную улицу. Я покачал головой. Ну почему они всегда так упрощают задачу? Несколько секунд я преследовал ее. Горло раздирала жажда. Я мог сделать все быстро, так, что она даже и не заметил. Внезапно девушка ускорила свой шаг, словно почувствовав, что сзади кто-то есть. Я почувствовал испуг бедняги, когда вдруг вырос прямо перед ней, словно из ниоткуда.

"Ой!" выдохнула она. "Я Вас не заметила."

"Добрый вечер, дорогая," сказал я, зная, что для нее вечер добрым вряд ли будет. Пульс девушки участился, но она продолжала идти. Я улыбнулся, и от этого ей стало еще больше не по себе. Раньше я бы просто забрал у нее этот страх, но сейчас я мог думать лишь о том, какой ужас испытывала Белла рядом с Эдвардом. А эта девушка была старше Беллы лишь на пару лет. Да это же так просто! Я сотни раз это делал раньше! Я был хищником, а она моей жертвой. Моим естественным источником питания. Почему же я никак не мог решиться осуществить задуманное? Потому что перед глазами моими я видел Беллу. Она была бы так разочарована мной.

"Знаешь," тихо произнес я, заменив ее страх на спокойствие. "Не очень-то безопасно ходить в одиночестве по таким темным улицам. Никогда не знаешь, что может поджидать тебя."

"Знаю," ответила девушка. Она доверяла мне. Мне было бы так просто сейчас выпить всю ее кровь до последней капли! "Я иду к своей машине."

"Давай я тебя провожу," сказал я, ослепительно улыбнувшись. "Никогда бы не простил себе, если бы с тобой что-нибудь случилось."

"Ладно," немного натянуто улыбнулась бедняга. Она не понимала, куда делся ее страх. Но она хотя бы переживет эту ночь. Я проводил девушку до машины и ушел в лес. Глубоко вдохнув, я зажмурился и покачал головой.

"Я знал, что ты не сможешь этого сделать," сказал Питер, выйдя из-за деревьев.

"Как далеко ты позволил бы мне зайти?" спросил я.

"Как тебе было бы нужно, хоть Шарлотта меня и прибила бы за это!"

"Как ты узнал, где я?"

"Когда мы добрались до вашего дома, Карлайл все мне рассказал," ответил он, и почувствовал его глубокое раскаяние. "Мне жаль, что я не смог добраться раньше."

"Ты все равно ничего не смог бы сделать. Я виноват, потому что оставил ее одну и без защиты."

"Элис увидела, что ты идешь за девушкой," сказал Питер. "Но ты не решил, кусать ее или нет, и мы не знали, чем все закончится."

"Пусть занимаются своими делами," огрызнулся я.

"Они очень беспокоятся за тебя," сказал он. "Ты никому даже не перезваниваешь!"

"Батарейка сдохла еще вчера."

"Чем ты тут вообще занимался? У тебя глаза черные совсем, и синяки, как будто ты несколько дней не охотился."

"Я пытался обнаружить ее запах," ответил я. "И не надо меня жалеть!"

"Я и не жалею," пожал плечами Питер.

"Чушь," прошипел я. "Я чувствую это."

"А как я могу тебя не жалеть?" заорал он. "Ты похож не пойми на что!"

"Да пошел ты!"

"Соберись!" сказал он. "Утоли свою жажду. Мне все равно, как ты это сделаешь, но возьми себя в руки, чтобы мы могли вернуть твоего человека." "Белла, ее зовут Белла," ответил я. "

Прости, я не привык называть еду по имени."

"Очень смешно!" прошипел я.

"Прости," Питер опустил глаза. "Не сдержался."

"А если он ее обратит?"

"Мы разберемся!" ответил он.

"Я навсегда потеряю ее. Ты же знаешь, как мы преданы своему создателю. Если он обратит ее, она на самом деле захочет быть только с ним."

"Ты не знаешь этого наверняка," сказал Питер. "Если ваша связь так крепка, как ты говоришь, то она тебя вспомнит."

"Крепче связи с создателем не бывает," сказал я.

"Но вы созданы друг для друга, быть вместе – ваша судьба. Связи крепче нет. Стоит Белла того, чтобы бороться за нее, Джаспер?"

"Более чем," кивнул я.

"Тогда делай то, ради чего ты был создан," сказал Питер, и я видел, что он заставит меня поверить в это любой ценой. "Приведи себя в форму. Иначе ты не сможешь с ним драться."

"Он очень силен, Питер," сказал я. "Устойчив ко всем способностям."

"Ты сильнее, особенно, когда хочешь этого. А мне сложно придумать более сильную мотивацию, чем такая любовь. Ты хочешь ее вернуть?"

"Да!" зарычал я.

"Тогда иди и сделай это, майор," сказал Питер. "И твоя семья ждет, чтобы помочь тебе." Он развернулся и побежал по направлению к дому, а я последовал за ним. Он был прав. Я должен был взять себя в руки и сосредоточиться. Мы быстро поохотились и вернулись в дом Калленов. Элис с облегчением выдохнула и кинулась обнимать меня.

"Я знала, что ты не убьешь ту девушку," улыбнулась она и отпустила меня.

"Спасибо," мрачно ответил я. "Но я был на грани."

"Но ты этого не сделал, а остальное неважно," сказал Карлайл, положив руку мне на плечо. "Добро пожаловать домой." Он был счастлив смотреть в мои спокойные золотистые глаза.

"Джаспер!" Шарлотта обняла меня и улыбнулась. "Я так скучала." Я обнял подругу в ответ, и мне так захотелось, чтобы они с Беллой познакомились.

"Я говорил с Сэмом," сказал Карлайл. "Они нам помогут. Джейкоб хочет поговорить с тобой." Я кивнул. "Аро звонил, они едут сюда. Я рад, что ты будешь с нами в этот момент." Он кивнул Питеру. Отец был безумно ему благодарен за мое возвращение.

"Мы вернем ее," ободряюще улыбнулась мне Роуз. "Я это чувствую."

"Я рад, что ты это чувствуешь," сказал я. "Потому что я пока не могу похвастаться тем же."

"Джас," Элис подошла и взяла меня за руку. "Филипп хочет приехать и помочь с поисками. Ты позволишь?"

"Не знаю, смогу ли я сдержаться и не свернуть ему шею," признался я.

"Пожалуйста," тихо сказала она. "Ты почувствуешь, что он искренне раскаивается."

"Ладно," вздохнул я. "Но если он опять что-то выкинет, я за себя не отвечаю!"

"Спасибо," Элис чмокнула меня в щеку. "Мы вернем Беллу!"

"У тебя было видение?" спросил я.

"Нет," честно ответила она. "Но это не значит, что этого не произойдет. Вы созданы, чтобы быть вместе."


	33. Chapter 33

**Джаспер **

Очередной день прошел, а Волтури все не появлялись. Думаю, найти Эдварда вовсе не было их главной целью. Питер и Эмметт прочесывали местность, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь зацепку. В лесах мы несколько раз замечали знакомые запахи, но мне казалось, что это дело рук Эдварда, заславшего сюда своих новорожденных. Хотя зачем ему это?

"Джаспер," Карлайл вошел в кабинет. "Джейкоб пришел поговорить с тобой." Я выглянул из окна и кивнул. Джейк не объявлялся уже давно. Когда-то Белла была с ним очень близка, и он помогал ей пережить уход Эдварда. Но когда брат вернулся, Белла не выдержала его давления и перестала общаться с Джейком. Бедный волк, едва ли он до сих пор оправился от удара.

"Джейк," сказал я. "Спасибо, что помогаешь нам." Я знал, как нелегко ему дался этот визит, и чувствовал, как неловко ему было в нашем доме. Но нельзя было не ощутить, как сильно он скучал по Белле.

"Я пришел, чтобы помочь Белле," мрачно произнес Джейк. Он волновался за нее не меньше нас. "Я пытался до нее достучаться, объяснить, насколько вы опасны. Но это было бесполезно."

"Джейкоб," заговорил Карлайл. "Я знаю, что на нас тебе плевать, но мы на самом деле любим Беллу и Джаспер сделает все, чтобы ее защитить. Не подливай масла в огонь, пожалуйста. У нас у всех одна и та же цель."

"Мы уже согласились вам помогать," ответил Джейк. "Но я хочу, чтобы вы все знали, мы не будем жалеть Эдварда. Он причиняет Белле боль в последний раз. Теперь, когда он пьет человеческую кровь, он нарушает все возможные пункты мирного договора. Так что он наш."

"А это уже не Ваша забота, мистер Блэк," мы одновременно повернулись на внезапно раздавшийся в коридоре голос.

"Аро," Карлайл в почтении склонил голову. "Мы вас ждали."

"Дорога заняла чуть больше времени, нежели мы предполагали изначально." Сказал Аро, проходя в кабинет. Его свита, Джейн и Алек, остались в коридоре.

"Деметрий настаивал на том, что сначала надо найти Эдварда, и мы пытались, но безуспешно."

"Понимаю," ответил Карлайл. "А где Деметрий сейчас?"

"Они с Феликсом разрабатывают стратегию поиска вместе с Эмметтом и Питером." Аро перевел взгляд на Джейка и замолчал. Он был удивлен увидеть здесь волка.

"Что уставился?" огрызнулся Джейк.

"Мы никогда не встречали таких, как ты," проигнорировав грубость, ответил Аро. "Мы знали о вашем существовании, но в Италии вы редко появляетесь. Можно?" Он протянул руку, намереваясь дотронуться до Джейка. Который явно растерялся, не понимая, к чему клонит этот странный вампир с красными глазами.

"Аро может прочесть в твоей голове все мысли, которые когда-либо ее посещали, но для этого ему нужно прикоснуться к тебе." Пояснил я. Джейк вздохнул и протянул Аро руку. Король закрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Спустя пару секунд он улыбнулся.

"Ты мог бы быть мне очень полезен," произнес он задумчиво. "Очень жаль, что ты к нам относишься с таким предубеждением."

"Мы бы никогда не стали иметь с вами дело," холодно ответил Джейк. "Единственное, ради чего мы готовы на это…"

"Спасение Изабеллы," Аро закончил начатую Джейком фразу. "Ваша девушка очень особенная, не так ли?"

"Сначала Эдвард, потом волк, а теперь ты," король перевел взгляд на меня. "Джаспер, должно быть, эта ситуация выбила тебя из колеи."

"Вы здесь, чтобы помочь нам, или чтобы убедиться в том, что ваш новый подданный цел и невредим?" устало ответил я.

"Чего?" возмутился Джейк. "Они на стороне Эдварда?"

"Джаспер," продолжил Аро. "Я понимаю, что Эдвард теперь твой враг, но уничтожен он не будет. Даже ты не можешь отрицать его великолепные способности. Волтури будут во всем помогать вам, мы поможем \вернуть Беллу, но Эдвард поедет с нами. И это не обсуждается."

"Мы не будем с Вами переговариваться," вспылил Джейк.

"Джейкоб," предостерег Карлайл. "Ты не знаешь, на что способны Волтури."

"Все в порядке, Карлайл," успокоил Аро. "Я уверен, что Джаспер сможет держать волков в узде и все стороны в итоге получат то, к чему стремятся."

"Я хочу вернуть Беллу," сказал я. "Вы сможете помочь мне с этим?"

"Деметрий найдет их," поколебавшись, ответил король. "Он никогда не подводил меня раньше."

"Но вы ведь пока не смогли определить их местоположение?" спросил я.

"Нет," ответил он. "Но, по словам Виктории, Эдвард планирует обратить Изабеллу и затем вместе с ней вернуться в Италию."

"Зачем ему возвращаться в Италию?" недоуменно спросил Карлайл.

"Он понимает, что он рожден быть с нами," ответил Аро. "Его судьба - Волтури."

"Почему тогда вы нам помогаете?" небезосновательно поинтересовался Джейк. "Если он и так собирался к вам вернуться? Не могли просто подождать?" "Он очень неподобающе вел себя во время пребывания в Италии," пояснил король. "Он уничтожал вампиров, которых мы годами тренировали и готовили к службе в моей Свите. Он и его дружки пытались дискредитировать нас, насмехались над нашей репутацией, беспорядочно кормясь на улицах городов. Эдвард ворвался на мою территорию и попытался сбросить меня с пьедестала. За это ему придется ответить. Теперь он не принадлежит себе." _Что-то было не так._ Аро не был полностью откровенен. Я и правда не видел логики в приезде Волтури сюда, если они могли дождаться Эдварда не выходя из дворца. Мой брат был нужен королю, и все, что его волновало – как бы мы не навредили столь выдающемуся таланту. "Вы видели его будущее," сказал я. "Он нужен вам для чего-то, и вы хотите убедиться, что я не нарушу ваши планы." Аро посмотрел на меня с улыбкой.

"Вы очень проинцательны, мистер Уитлок, Вы тоже всегда будете крайне желанным гостем у нас в Италии. Я имел удовольствие видеть Вас в действии."

"Нет уж, спасибо," сказал я.

"Но как вы увидели будущее Эдварда?" спросил Карлайл. "Он устойчив ко всем способностям."

"Сейчас," возразил Аро. "Но он не всегда был таким. Я уже давным-давно знал, что Эдвард станет таким, как сейчас. А иначе почему я, по-твоему, не уничтожил его еще тогда, когда он впервые появился в Италии? Когда он сам меня просил оторвать ему голову?"

"Вы все это знали заранее?" возмутился я. "То есть, это можно было предотвратить?"

"Мы не знали, что Эдвард заберет Изабеллу, мы лишь знали, что она станет одной из нас. Я не могу сказать, кто именно из вас это сделает." Ответил Аро.

"Хотя, по правде сказать, я удивлен, что это не произошло до сих пор."

"Мы не за этим здесь собрались," сказал я. "Я хочу вернуть ее, и как можно быстрее. Эдвард опасен, и каждая минута наедине с ним ставит жизнь Беллы под угрозу."

"Мы вернем ее," ответил Аро. "С ним четверо новорожденных. Трое совершенно неустойчивы,четвертый, судя по всему, более зрелый."

"Эдвард умён," сказал я. "Если он поймет, что вы охотитесь на него, он создаст целую армию."

"Разве это не твоя стихия?" спросил король.

"Если я не могу найти его, я не смогу его побороть," ответил я. "Разве это не задача Деметрия?"

"Мы займемся поисками," сказал Аро. "Деметрий не остановится, пока не найдет, что ищет. Эдвард, может, и силён, но его новорожденные совершенно обыкновенны и предсказуемы. В них нет ничего опасного или сложного. Как только мы подберемся, мы быстро сможем уничтожить всех, кого Эдвард насоздавал. Мы заберем Эдварда, а ты вы вернете своего человека."

"Новорожденных мы возьмем на себя," сказал Джейк. "Мы отвлечем их, пока вы все сосредоточитесь на Эдварде и Белле. Если он настолько силен, вам придется работать вместе, чтобы его обезвредить."

"Но Белла может пострадать во время битвы," вмешался Карлайл. "Мы должны быть уверены, что она будет в безопасности."

"Я позабочусь об этом," сказал я.

"Карлайл," продолжил Аро. "Где сейчас остальные Каллены? Они должны хорошо усвоить, что Эдварда трогать нельзя."

"А вот так мы не договаривались," я повысил голос.

"Джаспер," перебил меня Аро. "Я пришел, чтобы помочь тебе, так что реши, что для тебя важнее. Если ты не в состоянии выполнить мою просьбу и предоставить Эдварда мне, я не смогу гарантировать безопасность Беллы. Я позволил ей остаться в живых несмотря на дикое и неподобающее поведение вашей семьи в те моменты, когда речь заходит об этой смертной. Вы не выполнили свое обещание и не обратили ее. Так что не заставляй теперь свою возлюбленную расплачиваться за вашу же собственную глупость. Я ясно выразился?"

"Не угрожай ей," прошипел я. "Он должен заплатить за все то, что натворил."

"Поверь," сказал король. "Он заплатит за свои грехи, но наказывать его будем мы и никто другой."

"Джаспер," сказал Карлайл. "Давай сконцентрируемся на нашей главной цели, спасении Беллы!" Он беспокоился, что я спровоцирую Аро. И был в этом прав. Они могли убить меня прямо здесь и сейчас, и уж точно не стали бы больше беспокоиться о безопасности Беллы. Я не мог этого допустить. "Хорошо," согласился, наконец, я. "Можете оберегать своего Эдварда сколько угодно до тех пор, пока он не причинит ей вреда. Если с Беллой что-то случится, я за себя не отвечаю."

"Понимаю," ответил Аро. "Но поверь, сейчас у тебя нет против Эдварда ни единого шанса."

"Не стоит меня недооценивать," возразил я.

"Я прекрасно осведомлен о твоем прошлом," ответил Аро. "Я знаю, для чего ты был создан и не ставлю под сомнение твои выдающиеся таланты, но Эдвард другой. Предоставь его нам и сконцентрируйся на Белле. Поверь, если ты хоть на секунду выпустишь ее из поля зрения во время битвы, ты можешь попрощаться с ней навсегда." Я стоял и молча смотрел, как Карлайл и Аро вышли из комнаты. Я пытался понять, что имел в виду король. Он знал, что я могу чем-то навредить Белле?

"Если хочешь, я помогу тебе убить Эдварда," сказал Джейк. "Он заслуживает смерти после всего, что сделал Белле."

"Она все еще небезразлична тебе?" спросил я, в общем-то, зная ответ заранее.

"Я не знаю, почему," вздохнул он. "Она никогда не ответит мне взаимностью."

"Она любит тебя," сказал я. "Я в этом уверен. Я не общался с ней тогда, когда вы еще были близки, но я чувствовал потом все время, что ей очень не хватало тебя."

"И я только усугублял ситуацию," задумчиво ответил Джейк. "Я хотел, чтобы Белла выбрала меня, но она слишком сильно любила Эдварда."

"И любила бы вечно, если бы он не изменился." Сказал я, и внутри все сжалось от боли. Не изменись Эдвард, мы с Беллой никогда бы не были вместе. Такова ирония судьбы.

"Ты поддерживал ее?"

"Пытался," ответил я. "На самом деле, я просто в нее влюбился."

"Это неудивительно," улыбнулся Джейк.

"Она скучает по тебе."

"Когда мы вернем Беллу," неуверенно начал Джейк. "Ты позволишь нам с ней дружить?"

"Белле решать, но я не имею ничего против," сказал я. "Но, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что в отношении этой девушки у меня далеко идущие планы." "Если хочет того же, я не стану вмешиваться. Я просто хочу, чтобы Белла была счастлива."

"Тогда у нас с тобой одна цель," сказал я.

"Думаю, мне пора!" неожиданно произнес Джейк. Он почувствовал себя явно не в своей тарелке.

"Что такое?"

"Да мне не по себе от этого твоего успокаивающего эффекта," признался волк. Я рассмеялся.

"Прости, это привычка."

"Будем на связи," улыбнулся Джейк. "Дай знать, если эти придурки накопают что-нибудь об Эдварде."

"Конечно," кивнул я. "И еще раз спасибо тебе за помощь."

"Я просто хочу, чтобы она вернулась домой," сказал он. "Даже если по возвращении она снова будет с одним из вас." Я улыбнулся в ответ, но все, чего мне хотелось в тот момент, - удавиться. Я не мог выносить ее отсутствия так долго. Малышка нуждалась во мне, а я даже не знал, где она. Хотя даже так, готов поклясться, я чувствовал, я слышал, как она зовет меня. _Потерпи еще немножко, дорогая… _

**Белла **

Я безвылазно торчала в комнате уже два дня. Эдвард наказал меня за то, что я пыталась позвонить Джасперу. Я не ела, но, к счастью, я могла хотя бы пить воду из-под крана. Засыпать я боялась, потому что меньше всего мне хотелось обнаружить наутро этого красноглазого мерзавца с собой в кровати. Я даже не уверена, что Эдвард вообще возвращался в дом с того момента. По ту сторону двери всегда был Райли. Он почти не шевелился. Тени, отбрасываемые его ногами через щель между дверью и полом, практически не двигались. То есть, я, конечно, понимала, что вампирам двигаться необязательно, но сейчас это казалось мне каким-то нереальным.

"Райли," я решилась-таки обратиться к нему. "Ты не устал там стоять?" Он не ответил.

"Райли," не унималась я. Я была уверена, что он прекрасно меня слышал.

"Я не могу устать," сухо ответил Райли.

"Ты не голоден?" спросила я. "Лично я умираю от голода."

"Я в порядке," не меняя интонации ответил вампир. "Я покормлюсь, когда разрешит Эдвард."

"А я? Я человек и я просто умру, если сейчас не поем!"

"Об этом тебе стоило думать раньше, до того, как ты чем-то огорчила Эдварда. Все происходит по твоей вине."

"Да он меня здесь как пленницу держит!" возмутилась я. "Пожалуйста, помоги мне!"

"Белла, я не могу," холодно ответил Райли.

"Почему?" я чуть не плакала. "Просто выпусти меня."

"Нет," он был неумолим.

"Пожалуйста!" умоляла я. Я была просто в отчаянии и пыталась ухватиться за любую соломинку. Да и терять мне было почти нечего. "Все, что тебе надо сделать, это открыть дверь и позволить мне уйти."

"И куда ты пойдешь?" спросил вампир. "Мы в нескольких милях от шоссе, Эдвард догонит тебя раньше, чем ты за калитку выйдешь."

"Но я могу хотя бы попытаться," настаивала я.

"А меня он убьет за помощь в организации побега," продолжил Райли. "Он и так в бешенстве, пожалуйста, прекрати провоцировать его."

"Я не перестану бороться," сказала я. "А ты?" Он промолчал.

"Я не хочу такой жизни," продолжала я. "У меня уже есть жизнь. С хорошим, любимым мужчиной, который делает меня счастливой. И я хочу всего лишь к нему вернуться. Я уже никогда не полюблю Эдварда."

"Когда-то ты любила," ответил Райли. "Может, сможешь снова переключиться."

"Да никогда!" отрезала я. "Я никогда не смогу любить мужчину, который так ко мне относится. Он жестокий и бессердечный. Я не то, что вечность, я бы часа не провела с ним по своей воле."

"Он не виноват," мрачно возразил вампир. "Мы не выбираем эту жизнь. И Эдвард тоже не выбирал. Но он на самом деле любит тебя и не остановится, пока ты не поверишь в это. Пожалуйста, ради всех нас, можешь просто отнестись к нему должным образом? Ты даже понятия не имеешь, на что он способен. Пожалуйста, держи себя в руках."

"Да ни за что!" не выдержав, закричала я. Усталость овладела мной, но сдаваться я не собиралась. "Я не буду его дрессированной болонкой, пусть даже не мечтает!"

"Белла," ответил Райли. "Он может заставить тебя испытывать такие страдания, о которых ты даже не подозреваешь."

"Он уже сделал все самое ужасное, что мог," плакала я. "Он забрал у меня Джаспера."

"Белла," вампир перешел на шепот, и в его холодном прежде голосе промелькнуло что-то похожее на заботу. "Он следит за твоим отцом!"

"Что?" я замерла в ужасе. _Только не Чарли! _

"Я не должен был этого тебе говорить," продолжал Райли. "Но еще не так давно у меня у самого были родители. Я не сожалею о том, кем стал сейчас, но я прекрасно помню, как сильно любил их. Не заставляй Эдварда делать что-то, о чем ты сама потом горько пожалеешь. Твой отец уже потерял тебя. Не дай ему лишиться еще и своей жизни."

"Пожалуйста," молила я. "Просто выпусти меня." Я заколотила в дверь, но мой собеседник умолк. "Пожалуйста, просто открой дверь."

"Райли," рыдала я. "Прошу тебя!" Ручка двери стала поворачиваться, и мое сердце замерло. Неужели он все-таки решил меня выпустить? Я глубоко вдохнула и сделала шаг назад.

"Райли, спасибо те…," я замолчала на полуслове. В комнату вместо долгожданного воздуха свободы вошел Эдвард. Спасение откладывалось на неопределенный срок.

"Ты ждала кого-то другого?" спросил он, скорчив свою фирменную дебильную улыбку, которую я раньше по глупости своей находила привлекательной.

** Эдвард **

Несколько дней мне пришлось провести вдали от Беллы. Она буквально сводила меня с ума. Я едва сдерживался, чтобы не впиться в ее горло. Запах ее крови и постоянные сны с участием Джаспера, вызывающие в ее теле такие сладкие перемены, не давали мне спокойно жить. А когда она мне стала швырять в лицо проклятия и говорить, что любит только Джаспера и никогда бы не полюбила меня с той же силой, я вообще не знаю, как мне удалось не разорвать ее в приступе ярости на мелкие кусочки. Так что единственным средством спасения было расстояние. Чем дальше, тем лучше. Я пробегал милю за милей, охотился при каждой возможности и думал, напряженно думал, как же заставить эту девчонку встать на мою сторону. Но, наконец, я вернулся домой и, как того и следовало ожидать, обнаружил Райли разговаривающим с моей пленницей через дверь. Он замолк, как только почуял меня, но весь их разговор я и так уже видел в его голове. Парнишка отошел от двери и столкнулся со мной уже на лестнице.

"Ты вернулся," с облегчением выдохнул Райли. "Хорошо съездил?"

"Ты ведь не думаешь ей помогать, правда?" спросил я в лоб, не желая тратить время на лирические отступления.

"Конечно, нет!" воскликнул парнишка. "Я бы никогда тебя не предал."

"Но в то же время тебе стало жаль ее," сказал я. "Я вижу это по твоим мыслям. Что, один разговор с девчонкой и ты уже околдован?"

"Нет," оправдывался Райли. "Просто ей и правда плохо. Она сидит одна, голодает уже черт знает, сколько. Но я тебя не предал, я лишь сказал ей слушаться тебя."

"Понятно," пробормотал я, чувствуя себя идиотом. Я даже не объяснил ему перед отъездом, что Беллу надо кормить. "Ты и остальные свободны на эту ночь. Сходите на охоту и развейтесь. Волтури уже в Форксе."

"Так близко?"

"Нет причин для беспокойства," заверил я. "У нас еще есть день, а потом мы просто переедем в очередное место дислокации." Райли кивнул и пошел на улицу звать остальных и вести их на охоту. Он был хорошим малым, преданным мне, но ему и в самом деле начинало становиться жаль Беллу. В его мыслях я видел, как она плакала, пока я был в отъезде. Ну, может, хоть так она осознает серьезность моих намерений. Она колотила в дверь и звала Райли. Я медленно и аккуратно повернул ручку двери и почувствовал, как Белла с той стороны сделала шаг назад.

"Райли, спасибо те…" ее благодарность оборвалась на полуслове, когда вместо Райли в дверном проеме показался я.

"Ты ждала кого-то другого?" спросил я и протянул красавице пакет с бургером и картошкой фри. Хотя движение было напрасным, она не собиралась принимать подарок. Я одернул руку и поставил мешок с едой на прикроватный столик.

"Хм, я думал, ты больше обрадуешься моему возвращению. Я вот скучал по тебе!" Белла все еще не издала ни звука. Но судя по заинтересованному взгляду в сторону пакета, его содержимое ее заинтересовало. "Прошу прощения, что не озаботился твоим кормлением на время моего отсутствия," сказал я. "Это было очень легкомысленно с моей стороны. Видишь, как меня расстроили твои действия. Ты готова пересмотреть свое поведение?" Красавица смотрела на меня, как капризный ребенок.

"Ешь!" повторил я уже более настойчиво.

"Не буду!" Я взял Беллу за руку и усадил рядом с собой на кровать. Пакет с едой я взял со стола и поставил ей на колени.

"Я знаю, ты голодна." Бедняга, конечно, хотела послать меня ко всем чертям. Но естественные человеческие потребности были сильнее ее принципов. Голодный желудок предательски урчал.

"Я не хочу!" упиралась Белла. "Я знаю, Райли сказал тебе, что я слежу за Чарли," сказал я. "Я не хочу, чтобы с ним произошел несчастный случай, как с тем, другим полицейским."

"Это ты сделал?" красавица в ужасе посмотрела на меня.

"Не своими руками," ответил я. "Но мне ничего не стоит организовать нечто подобное еще раз."

"Пожалуйста, не трогай Чарли!" умоляла Белла.

"Ты будешь есть?"

"Да," тихо ответила она и дрожащими пальцами развернула пакет с едой. Слёзы струились по ее щекам. Я смахнул их рукой и осторожно заправил бедняге за ухо выбившуюся прядку каштановых волос.

"А что до Райли, он тебе никогда не поможет," сказал я. "Он прекрасно знает, что в случае чего я просто сверну ему шею. Так что не трать силы попусту." Белла попыталась проглотить маленький кусочек бургера, но было видно, что еще чуть-чуть, и он выйдет обратно. Бедняжка дрожала. Она выглядела такой грустной, испуганной и подавленной. Это вовсе не то, чего я добивался. _И как мне это изменить? _

"Пожалуйста, постарайся расслабиться и поесть," сказал я. "Я больше не стану морить тебя голодом, обещаю." Немного погодя, Белла продолжила есть, и, в конце концов, в пакете ничего не осталось. Плакать она не переставала при этом ни на секунду, но хотя бы смогла все доесть, что уже радовало на тот момент. Я вовсе не хотел, чтобы моя красавица умерла от голода.

"Тебе лучше?" спросил я. Она кивнула. "Белла," я придвинулся чуть ближе, но Белла отстранилась. Я покачал головой и забрал пустой пакет у нее из рук. Выбросив его, я снова уселся рядом с красавицей.

"Тебе пора перестать меня провоцировать. Иначе я сделаю что-то, о чем мы оба пожалеем."

"Ты оставишь Чарли в покое?" спросила она.

"А ты обещаешь вести себя нормально и дать мне шанс?"

"Эдвард," прошептала Белла. "Я не могу."

"Тогда я не могу гарантировать безопасность Чарли," сказал я. "Я действую, основываясь на своих инстинктах и импульсах. Если ты еще раз выведешь меня из себя подобным образом, я могу сорваться."

"Я не буду тебя больше провоцировать," мрачно произнесла она. "Пожалуйста, не трогай моего папу."

"Мне нужно, чтобы ты еще кое-что для меня сделала." Белла в ужасе посмотрела на меня.

"Я не об этом," ухмыльнулся я. "Хотя, конечно, это тоже было бы неплохо. Ты же помнишь, как хорошо нам было вместе." Красавица опустила глаза. Мои просьбы все время заставали ее врасплох.

"Я хочу иметь возможность дотрагиваться до тебя," сказал я. "Никаких приставаний, но мне не нравится, что ты каждый раз от меня отскакиваешь." Белла кивнула.

"Я хочу, чтобы ты относилась ко мне с уважением," продолжал я. "Не надо мне при каждом удобном случае напоминать о Джаспере. Я не хочу слышать, как он прекрасен в постели, и уж тем более я не хочу слышать, как ты его любишь." Девочка ничего не ответила, но по взгляду я знал, что она поняла меня.

"И еще," добавил я. "Я должен иметь возможность обнимать тебя, пока ты спишь." Видно было, как все внутри бедняжки сжалось от отвращения. "Но тебе это помогает уснуть, а я смогу чем-то занять себя, чтобы меня не тянуло напасть на Чарли и выпить всю его кровь до последней капли."

"Нет!" закричала она в ужасе.

"Мы пришли к соглашению?" холодно спросил я.

"Да," прошептала Белла. "Он поживет еще несколько недель, а потом мы посмотрим, как поступить дальше."

"Да." Всхлипнула она.

"Тссс," я нежно погладил ее по щеке и улыбнулся – ведь бедняжка и правда не стала от меня отбрыкиваться. _Моя уловка сработала_!

"Давай не будем сейчас о грустном." Я встал и протянул Белле папку, которую не выпускал из рук с момента своего возвращения.

"Это еще что?" спросила она. Ну, было еще кое-что, что могло поспособствовать мне в достижении моей заветной цели. Содержимое папки заставит мою красавицу в некотором роде пересмотреть свои взгляды и, как следствие, свое отношение ко мне.

"Открой, и сама все увидишь!" сказал я. Белла медленно открыла папку и стала рассматривать одну за другой лежащие там фотографии. Она была растеряна и никак не могла понять, к чему я клоню.

"Что это?"

"Их сделали вчера утром," сказал я, и это была чистейшая правда. Я послал Райли к дому Каленов шпионить за Джаспером. Парнишка должен был найти хоть что-то, что позволит настроить Беллу против моего брата. Фотографии запечатлели тот момент, когда Джас вернулся домой после нескольких дней скитаний и напрасных поисков Беллы. Вся семья приветствовала его, и Элис в том числе. На фотографии, которую Белла не выпускала из рук уже минуты две, Элис целовала Джаспера. Я забрал фото и покачал головой.

"Они все время так целуются," начала Белла. "Она его утешает."

"И тут?" Спросил я, показав на фото, где Элис и Джаспер держатся за руки.

"Это ничего не значит," упиралась наивная девчонка.

"Ты знаешь, кто эти люди?" я показал на пару, стоявшую на фото в стороне, справа от остальных.

"Нет," ответила Белла. "Это Питер и Шарлотта," ответил я.

"Они семья Джаспера, и они приехали, чтобы забрать его обратно в Техас."

"Что?" Бедняжка была готова разрыдаться. Я вытянул фото, на котором Элис и Джаспер обнимались.

"А так как с Филиппом Элис рассталась, она поедет вместе с Джаспером. Питер всегда приходит Джасу на помощь, и теперь, когда ты бросила его, они его единственная опора."

"Нет," не унималась Белла. "Прошло всего несколько дней. Он бы не сдался так быстро." Она не сводила глаз с фотографий.

"Ты не обязана ничему верить, просто мне показалось, что ты имеешь право знать. Элис и Джаспер снова вместе. И это нормально. Они прошли через очень многое, она понимает его и знает, как о нем позаботиться."

"Он не поступил бы так со мной," упрямилась Белла.

"Я читал его мысли," сказал я. "И знаю, что он к ней чувствует. Он был разбит, когда Элис ушла, и заполнил свое время тобой. Но он создан, чтобы провести с ней свою вечность. С ней, а не с тобой"

"Но прошло всего несколько дней," красавица пыталась убедить сама себя.

"Да, и Питер с Шарлоттой уже здесь," я снова показал на фото. "Может, они еще и не сошлись, но погляди, как они друг на друга смотрят. Они нуждаются друг в друге, и остальное – лишь вопрос времени. Он провел с тобой несколько месяцев, а с Элис – целую жизнь."

"Я знаю, что он любит меня," не унималась Белла. "Ты все подстроил!"

"Нет, любимая!" возразил я. "Я знаю, ты расстроена, поэтому не буду наказывать тебя за безосновательное обвинение. Не буду срывать обиду на Чарли." Она бросила папку с фотографиями на пол и упала на кровать. Бедняга была измотана, а эти фотографии, даже если она им и не поверила, посеяли зерна сомнения в маленьком сердце. Она свернулась калачиком и закрыла глаза. Я устроился сзади и обнял малышку за талию. Тело ее напряглось, но она не произнесла ни слова. Как мы и договаривались.

"Не плачь, любимая," сказал я. "Все будет хорошо, вот увидишь!" Она тихонько всхлипнула.

"Поспи," прошептал я. "Завтра мы уедем отсюда." Райли уже был готов завтра перевезти остальных в другое место, где мы с Беллой сможем заселиться в новый дом. Путь дотуда был не самый близкий, и мне пришлось купить машину. Нельзя было подвергать Беллу еще большему стрессу, транспортируя исключительно вампирским способом. К тому же, так нас сложнее будет выследить по запаху. С Деметрием шутки плохи, так что я принимал повышенные меры предосторожности. С Волтури я смогу переговариваться не раньше, чем Белла примет мою сторону. Я тихо начал напевать колыбельную. Но малышке так и не удалось расслабиться и заснуть. Она плакала и плакала, а я держал хрупкое дрожащее тело в своих руках и надеялся, что все-таки скоро моя любимая Белла изменит свое мнение.

Я смогу убедить ее в искренности своих чувств.


	34. Chapter 34

**Джаспер **

Из дома послышался рык Деметрия, а затем в окно вылетел диван, с грохотом обрушившись на разбитую рядом клумбу. Звон стекла еще пару минут эхом отдавал в ушах. Вампир смог найти место, где скрывался Эдвард. Это было всего в паре городков от Форкса. Но, видимо, было слишком поздно. В доме было пусто, и гнев Деметрия доносился даже до меня, стоявшего снаружи вместе с Питером.

"Кажется, мы их упустили," задумчиво произнес мой друг.

"Я понял, что Беллы здесь нет, еще когда мы подъезжали. Я не слышал ее сердцебиения," сказал я и вышел из машины. Остальные вышли за мной.

"Мы уже близко, Джаспер," попытался подбодрить меня Карлайл. "Ее запах здесь чрезвычайно силен."

"Мы ее найдем!" Эсми подошла и положила руку мне на плечо.

Они все были безумно расстроены. Мы так надеялись, что Деметрию и правда удалось найти Эдварда и что уже вот-вот я снова увижу Беллу, но в глубине души я знал, что все не так просто. Ярость ищейки обрушилась на нас с Питером с новой силой, когда мы приблизились к двери.

"Он, мягко говоря, не очень обрадован," сказал Алек, придерживая нам дверь. "Около часа назад они еще были здесь."

Феликс и Деметрий встали позади нас. Я понял, что если сейчас же не приведу их эмоции в порядок, то тоже начну выкидывать мебель в окно.

"Я должен попытаться снова напасть на их след," сказал Деметрий. "Но Эдвард предусмотрительно рассылает своих новорожденных в разных направлениях, чтобы я не мог выбрать верную дорогу."

"Комната Беллы наверху," сообщил нам Феликс. "Там осталась пара ее вещей. Я подумал, что тебе это будет интересно." Я сделал шаг по направлению к лестнице, но Карлайл остановил меня. Я в недоумении обернулся.

"Джаспер," начал отец. Я чувствовал, как ему было жаль меня. Эта их коллективная жалость только еще больше выводила меня из себя.

"Может, тебе не стоит туда идти?"

"Я должен," ответил я. "Может, она оставила мне какое-нибудь послание. Зацепку, которая поможет понять, куда Эдвард повез ее."

"Эдвард ни за что бы этого не допустил, он не идиот," вмешался Питер. "Но если тебе от этого станет легче, сходи." Я медленно поднялся вверх по ступенькам, изо всех сил вдыхая ее прекрасный аромат. Чем ближе я подходил к комнате, тем сильнее запах обволакивал меня. Словно Белла была прямо здесь, за дверью. Я зашел в комнату. Наверное, моя малышка спала здесь. Но в следующую секунду мне стало тошно. Я понял, что Эдвард был с ней здесь. Я и не подозревал, что что-то может взбесить меня еще больше. Я был вне себя от ярости. Что он делал с Беллой? Я взял валявшуюся на кровати подушку и прижал к лицу. На секунду я представил мою девочку, свернувшуюся калачиком на этой кровати. Я видел, как она ворочалась, плакала и…скучала по мне.

Боль с новой силой пронзила мое сердце. _Белла, ну где же ты_? Я пнул ногой каркас кровати, и тот захрустел. Мне хотелось разнести в щепки эту комнату. Белла была здесь сегодня утром. Как я скучал по ней! Мы ведь были так близко, почти у цели, но опоздали на какой-то жалкий час. Помещение было практически пустое, за исключением некоторых предметов мебели. Я открыл шкаф и увидел висящую в нем одежду. На всем еще висели бирки. Наверное, Эдвард купил все это для Беллы, но она не стала надевать.

И тут мой взгляд упал на ночной столик. Там лежала какая-то папка, я взял ее и открыл, надеясь обнаружить хоть какую-то информацию.

"Твою мать!" я был в бешенстве. "Вот сукин сын!"

"Что такое?" Питер влетел в комнату. Я кинул ему фотографии. "Они были сделаны пару дней назад," заключил друг. "Когда я нашел тебя и привел обратно домой."

"Вот откуда тот странный запах в лесу!" вспомнил я. "Он послал их сделать снимки."

"Да уж, хитрый ход!"

"Ты можешь себе представить, что подумала Белла?" я был в отчаянии.

"Перестань, она в это не поверит," успокаивал меня Питер. "Ничего криминального на этих фотографих нет."

"Слушай, она одна и безумно напугана, а он пудрит ей мозги Бог знает, чем!" сказал я. "Как он ей угрожает? Все, что ему нужно сделать, это посеять зерно сомнения, остальное доделает ее сознание. Я знаю, о чем Белла думает и что чувствует. Она думает, что причинила мне боль своим выбором и что теперь я вернулся к Элис. Этот кретин следует четко по своему мерзкому плану."

"Джас, ты должен все-таки верить в Беллу," возразил Питер.

"При чем тут вера, речь не об этом. Он ей манипулирует, заставляя думать по-своему. И в конце концов, Белла ему поверит. Питер, время уходит. Он сломает ее. Она всего лишь человек, и этот мерзавец прекрасно знает, на какие точки нужно давить, чтобы добиться своего!" Я в бешенстве ходил по комнате, думая, как больно было моей любимой, когда она увидела эти чертовы фотографии. Я должен был верить, что Белла поймет и не придумает себе невесть чего и догадается о коварной задумке Эдварда. Но я знал, что она была истощена и напугана. Да еще и чувство вины, которое она испытывала почти наверняка с тех пор, как оставила меня в тот день, доливало масла в огонь. С ее любовью себя недооценивать было недолго поверить в то, что я вернулся к Элис.

**Белла **

Мы катили по шоссе в неизвестном направлении. Как я успела заметить утром, новорожденных было уже не четверо, а больше. Видимо, остальные были заняты в последние дни. Скольких еще Эдвард собирался создать? Но спросить я не решалась. Я вообще не проронила ни слова с той ночи, когда он выставил мне все свои идиотские требования. Всю ночь он держал меня в своих противных руках. Поначалу меня тошнило, но потом удалось как-то собраться. Хотя все это заставляло меня чувствовать себя изменницей. Ведь я знала, что это не Джаспер. Я не была в бреду и не спала. Но это была не моя вина, ведь я должна была защитить папу от этого отморозка. И при всем этом я все еще не могла поверить, что Эдвард действительно сможет навредить моему отцу. Но проверять я не собиралась. Эдвард чуть повернулся и взял меня за руку, сжав ладонь своими холодными пальцами. Внутри меня все сжалось, ничего не хотелось сейчас так, как отпрыгнуть как можно дальше. Но эта сволочь была умнее. Он загнал меня в ловушку. Поэтому я просто сцепила зубы и приготовилась терпеть дальше.

"Почему ты не поговоришь со мной?" спросил он. Можно подумать, он не знал ответа.

"Этого пункта не было в нашем соглашении," огрызнулась я. Ох, я словно балансировала на лезвии бритвы.

"Ну," задумчиво протянул Эдвард. "В таком случае, с этой минуты он добавлен."

"Нет, только не это!" захныкала я. "Ты сказал, если я позволю до меня дотрагиваться, обнимать меня пока я сплю и не буду говорить о…" мерзавец крепко сжал мою руку, словно предостерегая от ненужных ошибок. "О нём," я глубоко вдохнула и представила лучезарную, белоснежную улыбку Джаса. "То ты оставишь Чарли в покое."

"Я сказал, что я проведу повторное рассмотрение этого дела через пару недель, но для этого тебе нужно сотрудничать со мной."

"То есть, ты просто будешь выставлять все новые и новые требования, шантажируя меня безопасностью Чарли?"

"Нет," спокойно ответил Эдвард. "Я просто хочу, чтобы ты дала мне шанс."

"Тебе никакие шансы уже не помогут," сказала я и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть в окно. Он все еще держал меня за руку, а машина катила и катила, неизвестно куда. Больше попыток заговорить Эдвард не предпринимал. А я закрыла глаза и попыталась представить себе что-нибудь хорошее. Что-то, что позволит мне продержаться еще хоть немного.

_Ручей... Если как следует сосредоточиться, можно услышать шум воды, бегущей по камням, и увидеть вдалеке наш с Джаспером домик. И вот я уже лежу у него на коленях, завернутая в плед. Это было совсем недавно. Солнце зашло пару часов назад, и на улице заметно похолодало. Джас несколько раз предлагал мне перебраться в дом, но я отказывалась. Слишком прекрасно было здесь, и я хотела растянуть этот момент на целую вечность. Тогда я даже не подозревала, что это последний наш вечер у любимого ручья. Это было накануне Вечера, организованного Клиникой Карлайла… _

_"Ты, наверное, замерзла," сказал Джаспер, легонько поцеловав меня в губы. И снова я почувствовала тот самый электрический разряд. _

_"С тобой мне всегда тепло," улыбнулась я и вернула любимому поцелуй. Мне все время хотелось прижиматься к нему все крепче. "Что-то не верится!" промурлыкал он, нежно погладил меня по щеке. Ничего я так не хотела, как его прикосновений. Только оставаясь с Джаспером вот так наедине я чувствовала себя по-настоящему счастливой. _

_"Ну, физически мне, конечно, не жарко," призналась я. "Но в душе мне очень тепло. Особенно тут." Я взяла руку Джаса и положила себе на грудь, туда, где билось сердце. Он закрыл глаза и несколько минут молча вслушивался в мое сердцебиение. _

_"Это волшебно," улыбнулся Джас, но нотки сожаления в его голосе не смогли скрыться от меня. "Я бы хотел, чтобы моё сердце тоже билось для тебя." "Это не имеет значения, к тому же, в какой-то момент мое сердце тоже замрет," сказала я. "И мы сможем быть вместе вечно." _

_"Да, но я бы предпочел другой путь," любимый нежно ласкал губами мою шею. "Я хотел бы быть для тебя просто человеком." _

_"Ну," промурлыкала я в ответ, погладив Джаса по щеке. "Это невозможно, но ты можешь сделать меня такой, как ты." _

_"Сделаю, когда придет время," улыбнулся он. "Когда ты будешь готова." Я повернулась, чтобы посмотреть в его бездонные глаза. Джас погладил меня по спине и еще крепче прижал к себе. Мы снова стали целоваться. Нежно, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, а потом все более страстно. Его умелые руки ласкали мою спину, вот уже сильные пальцы чуть сжали мои волосы. Я нетерпеливо обхватила талию Джаса ногами и уперлась руками в его мощную грудь. Я знала, чего он хотел. Но ведь он и так всегда все делал, как было приятно мне. Его дар позволял ему знать наперед все мои желания, даже те, о которых я и сама не всегда была в курсе. Но сейчас мне захотелось взять инициативу в свои руки и доставить Джасперу настоящее удовольствие. Я надавила ему на плечи, вынуждая лечь на землю. Он замер и посмотрел на меня в замешательстве. _

_"Белла?" прошептал он. "Ты можешь лечь?" Джас немного растерялся, но все равно сделал, как я просила. _

_"Что ты задумала?" спросил он. "Ты нервничаешь. Это не те эмоции, которых я добивался." Я забралась на моего героя сверху и стала целовать. Сначала в губы, потом спускалась все ниже и ниже, к шее, груди, животы. Свободной рукой я расстегнула ему ремень и тут же чуть передвинулась вниз. Когда я стала расстегивать ширинку, Джас еще сильнее сжал рукой мои волосы. "Белла," прошептал он. _

_"Что ты делаешь?" _

_"Я никогда не пробовала тебя на вкус," промурлыкала я. "мне кажется, пора исправить это досадное упущение, ты так не считаешь?" _

_"Белла," простонал он. "Я не…" Но когда я стащила с него последнюю преграду из ткани, красавчик замолчал. _

_"Я хочу этого," сказала я и опустилась ниже, замерев прямо перед самой интересной частью его тела. Нет, конечно я не раз ощущала эту часть тела у себя внутри, но так пристально рассмотреть все детали мне еще не удавалось. Что ж, зрелище было поистине впечатляющим. Я в нетерпении облизнула губы и собралась уже облизать и дрожащую в предвкушении плоть, но тут Джаспер сжал мои плечи. _

_"Погоди," вздохнул он. "Я хочу этого, но ты должна быть очень осторожна и следить за моей реакцией. Боюсь, тут я могу просто не сдержаться и начать вести себя грубо." _

_"А мне нравится, когда ты бываешь грубым," улыбнулась я, обхватив его ладонью. _

_"Белла," снова предостерег Джас. "Я не хочу потом объяснять Карлайлу, почему сломал тебе челюсть." _

_"Я поняла," ответила я. "Я остановлюсь, когда скажешь, но ты можешь хоть попытаться расслабиться и получить удовольствие?" _

_"Дорогуша, насчет удовольствия не сомневайся. Я уже на седьмом небе." Но разговоры мне надоели. Сколько можно тратить время на пустые слова. И я решила взять дело в свои руки. А точнее, в свои губы, начав мягко скользить то вниз, то вверх. _

_"Черт, Белла,"Джас зарычал, а я лишь улыбнулась, не выпуская его изо рта. Я не была особо опытна в этом деле, но судя по звукам, которые издавал мой любимый, я делала все более чем верно. На вкус Джас был великолепен. Я бы могла делать это всю ночь, и вряд ли он был бы против. "Детка, как же хорошо!" прошептал любимый и, снова схватив меня за волосы, начал аккуратно направлять меня. "Вот так." Я придерживалась темпа, который установил Джас. Он, похоже, был и правда на седьмом небе от счастья. "Белла," простонал он. "Не убирай зубки." Интересно, что бы это могло значить? Вряд ли он хотел, чтобы я его укусила. Так что я просто слегка царапнула зубами по его коже, и ответом мне было громкое рычание Джаса. И одновременно с этим я почувствовала, как на меня каким-то непонятным образом накатила волна наслаждения. А ведь он ко мне даже не прикоснулся. "Боже, еще немного и я сойду с ума, Боже!," стонал Джас, и внезапно мы оба одновременно испытали невероятный по силе оргазм. Я даже и не заметила, когда он успел раздвинуть мне ноги и войти в меня, даря ощущения, которых так жаждало мое тело. Когда Джас прижал меня к своей груди и нежно поцеловал в лоб, я все еще не могла привести свое дыхание в норму. Ласковые пальцы перебирали мои волосы, отчего я была на вершине блаженства, мурча, как кошка на утреннем солнце. "Это было великолепно," промурлыкал он. "Спасибо тебе." _

_"Скажи, ты?.." я оборвалась на полуслове. Он спроецировал на меня этот оргазм. _

_"Неужели ты думала, что я смогу быть с тобой таким эгоистом," рассмеялся Джас. "Да, я спроецировал на тебя некоторые свои ощущения." Я приподнялась и посмотрела ему в глаза. _

_"Я когда-нибудь говорила, что просто обожаю этот твой дар?" _

_"А разве не ты меня называешь дурацким эмпатом?" _

_"Беру свои слова назад," улыбнулась я в ответ. _

"Белла?" голос Эдварда настойчиво пытался разрушить картинки воспоминаний в моей голове. "Изабелла!" И я поняла, что нахожусь не у ручья, а в какой-то машине, которая, наконец, остановилась. Я повернулась посмотреть Эдварду в глаза, и судя по их выражению, доволен он не был. Я выглянула из окна. Мы припарковались рядом с огромным домом. Интересно, зачем Эдварду возить меня по таким безразмерным домам, если в итоге он все равно не выпускает меня за пределы спальни. Я снова посмотрела на него.

"Мы приехали," мрачно проинес он. "Вылезай из машины." Я послушалась, хотя не могла взять в толк, с чего вдруг настроение Эдварда снова так резко изменилась. Он подошел, взял меня за руку и потащил за дом. Причем так быстро, что мои ноги едва успевали касаться земли. Задний двор был потрясающий, он выходил на какое-то красивое озеро. И, как полагается, в радиусе нескольких миль явно не было ни души. Райли вышел поприветствовать нас и даже бегло улыбнулся мне. Я ответила на улыбку. Мне начинало казаться, что он такой же узник, как я. Ну, может, у него было немного больше свободы.

"Привет, Райли," поздоровалась я с парнишкой, и он снова улыбнулся. Эдвард крепче прижал меня к себе и обнял за талию. Он что, к каждому столбу меня ревновать собрался?

"С остальными все нормально?" спросил он своего слугу.

"Да," ответил Райли. "Но от двоих пришлось избавиться. Они совсем не могли контролировать жажду, и было бы опасно Белле находиться в непосредственной близости от них."

"Спасибо, что заботишься обо мне, Райли," вмешалась я. "Хоть кто-то способен на это."

"На этом всё, Райли," вспылил Эдвард, смерив меня презрительным взглядом. "Думаю, мне нужно поговорить с Изабеллой наедине." Он взял меня за руку и потащил на пирс, но краем глаза я успела заметить, как Райли поморщился. Я попыталась отстраниться, но Эдвард подтолкнул меня к самому краю пирса. Мои пятки практически свисали над водой. Я бы упала, если бы этот идиот не держал мою руку. Он что, на самом деле собрался столкнуть меня? "Эдвард," начала я. "Ты меня сейчас уронишь."

"Возможно," спокойно ответил он. "Но ты же умеешь плавать." Я кивнула, но задним умом поняла, что весь этот спектакль неспроста. "Разве не ты любительница попрыгать со скалы?" Мерзавец подошел еще ближе, и я оказалась уже на самом краю. Еще одно даже микроскопическое мое движение – и я в воде.

"Знаешь ли ты, что если мы сейчас прыгнем, под тяжестью моего тела мы погрузимся на дно? Мне воздух не нужен, и я смогу оставаться там несколько часов, а вот ты продержишься несколько минут."

"Это ты все к тому, что я с тобой разговор, блин, не поддерживаю?" заорала я. "Этого ты хочешь? Хорошо, я поговорю с тобой." Но Эдвард только подался вперед, и я потеряла равновесие. Но не успела я упасть, как он схватил меня и поднял над водой.

"Хочешь поплавать со мной, Белла?"

"Нет!" закричала я в ужасе. Паника охватила меня. Я не боялась плавать, но я не знала, как далеко может зайти этот мерзавец. Может, он в самом деле решил меня утопить?

"Я хочу, чтобы ты больше о нем не думала," прошипел мерзавец и опустил меня ниже, так, что мои ступни погрузились в озеро. Вода была ледяная, и я начала дрожать. Я извивалась и билась, но его хватка была крепкой.

"Что?" он что, издевался надо мной?

"Ты думаешь, я идиот? Думаешь, мне приятно было, когда ты в машине воображала себе секс с Джаспером?"

"Ты не можешь читать мои мысли, с чего ты вообще это взял?" спросила я, но он лишь опустил меня еще ниже, встав на колени, чтобы наши глаза оказались на одном уровне. Я испугалась, что он сейчас приведет в исполнение свой безумный план. "Эдвард, нет!"

"Мне не нужно читать твои мысли, чтобы знать, о чем ты думаешь," прошипел он. "Я знаю, ты была с ним такой шлюхой. Когда он пытался забрать тебя, я наблюдал в его пустой башке каждое мгновение, которое вы проводили вместе."

"Я делаю все, что ты просил," ответила я. "Я не могу контролировать свои мысли. Пожалуйста, прекрати этот цирк!"

"Тебе придется их контролировать. Я не хочу видеть, как ты возбуждаешься, вспоминая Джаспера." Он вытащил меня из воды и повел обратно к дому. "Перестань о нем думать, или Чарли придется за это ответить."

"Прекрати мне угрожать!" заорала я. "Я здесь, с тобой! Чего тебе еще надо?" Он был явно не в себе, если думал, что я хоть когда-то перестану думать о Джаспере. Эти воспоминания – единственное, что до сих пор держало меня на плаву.

"Ты еще ничего не дала мне," закричал он мне в лицо. "От тебя одни неприятности с того момента, как я тебя забрал."

"Тогда отпусти меня!" рыдала я. "Потому что я никогда не стану той, кем ты хочешь!" резким движением я стерла слезы с лица. Я ненавидела плакать перед Эдвардом. Это лишь демонстрировало мерзавцу мои слабые стороны.

"Я знаю, что это неправда," сказал он уже более мягким голосом. "Белла, пожалуйста, не плачь." Он притянул меня к себе и прижал к своей груди. "Прости меня." Обняв меня, Эдвард прижался губами к моим волосам. А я поняла, что начинаю сходить с ума. Если у вампиров вообще бывает раздвоение личности, то Эдвард – как раз тот случай. В одно мгновение он угрожает меня утопить, в другое – расшаркивается и извиняется.

"Пойдем наверх, и ты сможешь переодеться во что-нибудь сухое." Мы медленно стали подниматься по ступенькам.

"Пожалуйста, отпусти меня," умоляла я. "Ты не должен держать меня здесь."

"Не могу," прошептал он. "Ты нужна мне."

"Нет," возразила я. "Я никогда не была нужна тебе." Эдвард протянул мне одежду.

"Ты всегда была нужна мне, Белла. Пожалуйста, постарайся поверить, что мы можем быть вместе."

"Не могу," честно ответила я. "Я не буду врать тебе. Ты можешь контролировать каждое мое движение, угрожать мне, но я все равно никогда не скажу то, что ты хочешь услышать."

Эдвард провел рукой по моим волосам, не отводя взгляда несколько мгновений, а потом просто взял мое лицо в свои ладони.

"Ты сама себя обманываешь," прошептал он и медленно отстранился от меня. Я еле слышно выдохнула. Этот вампир вытягивал из меня все соки. Я не могла предсказать его поведение даже на секунду вперед. "Одевайся и спускайся, когда будешь готова. Можешь ходить по дому, сколько угодно. На кухне есть все необходимое, холодильник забит, так что ешь, когда тебе заблагорассудится. Единственное время, когда тебе придется сидеть в комнате, это когда я буду на охоте. Райли будет тебя охранять. Он, кстати, порядком к тебе привязался."

"Эдвард," начала я, желая убедиться, что Эдвард в данный момент решил повернуться ко мне своей хорошей стороной. Может, в таком состоянии он сможет меня услышать и понять, что все это большая ошибка.

"Не сейчас, Белла," сказал он. "Я не могу сейчас ни о чем разговаривать. Извини за озеро. Это было очень глупо. Надеюсь, ты сможешь меня простить." "Не уходи," сказала я, взяв его за руку. Он опустил глаза на наши сплетенные пальцы и покачал головой.

"Не пытайся манипулировать мной, Белла," предостерег мерзавец, и как только он освободил свою руку, в его взгляд вернулся уже привычный гнев. Эдвард-Тёмный вернулся.

"Ты не сможешь меня изменить. Так что сделай одолжение нам обоим, оставь свои попытки." Он вышел из спальни и захлопнул за собой дверь.

_Как я вообще выпутаюсь из всего этого?_


	35. Chapter 35

**Джаспер **

Я прочесал местность рядом с тем домом, где Эдвард держал Беллу, уже как минимум раз тридцать. Я понимал, что вряд ли что-то найду, но все равно продолжал надеяться. Этот тип не был так уж умен, как все думали. Им управляли тёмные инстинкты и непреодолимое желание обладать Беллой. Наверняка в какой-то момент он сорвется и облажается, мне только оставалось оказаться в нужное время и в нужном месте. Я услышал шаги Питера, и он был не один.

"Джаспер," окликнул меня друг. "Смотри, кого я привел. Он искал тебя здесь." С этими словами он подтолкнул Филиппа ко мне, и угрожающее рычание невольно вырвалось из моей груди. Филипп явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но, тем не менее, был настроен решительно.

"Не могу поверить, что Элис отправила тебя сюда одного," рассмеялся Питер. "Она что, забыла, на что мы способны? Джаспер мог бы убить тебя в мгновение ока. Ты, так сказать, гражданский вампир без боевых навыков. Мы бы могли подвесить тебя за яйца и пожарить на медленном огне." "Питер," сказал я. "Он использует свой дар, чтобы ты высказывал вслух все мысли."

"Ах ты сволочь!" взревел друг. "Не смей использовать на мне это дерьмо. Мне не нужна помощь, чтобы говорить правду. Ты отвратительный, мерзкий кусок дерьма после того, что ты сделал Джасперу и Белле, и если бы Джас только разрешил мне, я бы тебя прямо здесь разорвал на мелкие кусочки. Твое счастье, что он слишком беспокоится за Элис!"

"И именно поэтому ты знал, что можешь встретиться со мной лицом к лицу," продолжил я. "Ты рассчитываешь на то, что я не захочу сделать Элис больно."

"Я достаточно знаю тебя, чтобы понимать, что ты никогда не поступишь с ней так," ответил Филипп, и разрази меня гром, если этот тип ошибался. Да и сам он был уверен на все сто.

"Это не извиняет твоего поступка," прошипел я, толкнув наглеца на Питера. "Если бы ты, кретин, предупредил меня заранее, я бы смог защитить ее." "Я защищал Элис," оправдывался Филипп. "Так же, как ты стал бы защищать Беллу. Он угрожал убить Элис, если я не буду с ним сотрудничать. Я думал, что был послан сюда выяснить, что Белла на самом деле к тебе чувствует. Я не знал его истинных намерений."

"Джаспер мог бы защитить и Элис тоже," огрызнулся Питер. "Но вот только ты ему даже шанса не предоставил."

"Я видел, на что способен Эдвард, когда был во Франции," ответил Филипп. "Он убивал сильнейших вампиров, даже не задумываясь ни на секунду. Я в жизни не видел такого быстрого вампира. Он нес смерть. А я даже не мог использовать на нем свой дар. Я пытался докопаться до его мыслей, заставить рассказать мне все планы относительно Беллы, но он с такой легкостью выкинул меня из своей головы."

Я видел, что Филипп говорил правду, но легче мне от этого почему-то не становилось. Я понимал, что Эдвард добрался бы до Беллы и без его помощи. Если ты так сильно чего-то хочешь, ты пойдешь на что угодно, лишь бы этого добиться.

"У тебя есть предположения, куда он ее увез?" спросил я. "Он собирается…?" Я даже вслух произнести это боялся. Меня убивала мысль о том, что этот мерзавец может забрать у моей малышки жизнь и заставить ее вечно скитаться с собой по миру.

"Да," подтвердил Филипп. "Он абсолютно точно хочет сделать Беллу одной из нас, но я почти уверен, что только после того, как она сама ему поддастся."

"Согласен," сказал Питер. "Пока Белла держится и продолжает сопротивляться, он оставит ее человеком. Никому не хотелось бы иметь дело с неподконтрольным новорожденным." Внезапно я услышал какое-то движение примерно в двух милях от нас.

"Вы это слышите?"

"Я это чувствую," повел носом Питер. "Это вампиры."

"Запах незнакомый," сказал я. "Они не из наших." Я схватил Филиппа за руку и подтолкнул в сторону приближающихся незнакомых вампиров.

"Хочешь проявить себя и доказать, что мне не стоит тебя убивать?"

"Было бы неплохо," сухо ответил Филипп.

"Ну, тогда давай направим твой дар на благие цели," сказал я. "Вряд ли это совпадение, что мы наткнулись на двух вампиров в том самом месте, где днем раньше Эдвард держал Беллу."

"А вот теперь ты рассуждаешь, как тогда, когда мы были с Марией," улыбнулся Питер. "И это единственный путь вернуть Беллу."

Мы подошли к двум прятавшимся в лесу незнакомцам, и они тотчас же выскочили из-за деревьев. Вампиры были настроены агрессивно – типичные новорожденные. Даже у меня защекотало в горле, когда мы подошли к ним ближе. Существа были на грани отчаяния, потому что им никак не удавалось утолить свою жажду.

"Приветствую," начал Питер. "Как вас сюда занесло, ребята?"

"Мы просто бежали по своим делам," ответил тот, что повыше. "Это ваша территория?"

"Нет," ответил я. "Я кое-кого ищу. Может, вы сможете мне помочь."

"Вряд ли," вмешался в разговор низкорослый, неуклюжий на вид вампир. "Нас создали не так давно, и где-то неподалеку отсюда. Просто мы отделились от нашего клана и решили быть сами по себе." Я многозначительно взглянул на Филиппа, давая ему понять, что мне любой ценой нужно вытянуть из этих двоих информацию. Он кивнул и шагнул навстречу новорожденным.

"Мы ищем девушку, она была в этих краях днем раньше."

"Изабелла?" спросил высокий, и я тут же почувствовал, как жажда снова обожгла его горло.

"Ты ее видел?" спросил я.

"Да," ответил вампир. "Она принадлежит Эдварду."

"Куда он ее увез?" спросил Филипп.

"Это не наше дело," вмешался второй вампир. "Я не хочу потом вечность скрываться от Эдварда."

"У тебя не будет никакой вечности," прошипел я. "Если ты не скажешь, где эта девушка!" Новорожденный уставился на меня своими красными глазами. "Ты не такой, как они," самоуверенно произнес он, вглядываясь мне в глаза. "Ты другой, и у меня такое чувство, что я и мой товарищ гораздо сильнее тебя!" Питер подавил смешок.

"Ты полагаешь?" шепотом спросил я и спроецировал на наглеца такую боль, что ноги у того подкосились, и он упал на траву, крича и корчась. Его друг в ужасе посмотрел на меня.

"Что ты с ним делаешь?" спросил он, пытаясь пятиться назад. Но Питер схватил труса за руку и подтолкнул в сторону Филиппа.

"Спроси его еще раз, Филипп," сказал я, приостановив свою эмоциональную атаку.

"Куда Эдвард повез Беллу?" спросил Филипп.

"Это место около двухсот миль к югу отсюда," ответил вампир. "Дом у озера в маленьком городке. "

"Почему вы вернулись?" продолжал допрашивать наш новообретенный союзник.

"Потому что наш создатель, Райли, считал, что мы не сможем находиться рядом с человеком. Это было довольно бредовой идеей, путешествовать с человеком, но этого хотел Эдвард."

"И сколько там таких, как вы?" спросил я, понимая, что Эдвард начал создавать армию.

"Ну, когда мы уходили, всего нас было восемь," подумав немного, ответил новорожденный.

"С этим волки смогут справиться," сказал Питер. "И это если не брать в расчет Джейн."

"Белла в порядке?" спросил я.

"Нас не подпускали к ней близко," ответил вампир. "Но все два дня, что я там был, мне хотелось выпить ее кровь."

Я зарычал и почти уже бросился на наглеца, но Питер удержал меня.

"Остынь, он всего лишь говорит всё, как есть. Ты же не можешь его убить, пока мы не узнаем конкретно, куда Эдвард увез Беллу."

"Мы не хотим неприятностей," дрожащим голосом начал новорожденный. "Мы уберемся отсюда, если вы этого хотите, все, что угодно, только не Эдвард!"

"Эдвард ничего о вас не узнает, даю слово," заверил я. "Просто скажи, где девушка."

"Эта Белла, она твой человек?"

"Она моя жизнь," ответил я. "И я хочу вернуть ее." Еще несколько минут напряженной работы Филиппа, и мы, наконец, получили название того городка. А когда мы туда доберемся, напасть на запах Беллы и Эдварда уже не составит труда. Главное – успеть, пока этот мерзавец снова не сбежит. Решив не терять больше времени на изрядно струсивших новорожденных вампиров, мы отправились обратно к дому, где нас уже ждали Карлайл и стая. Я не учуял там Волтури, но я и так в них не особенно нуждался.

"Филипп," вздох облегчения сорвался с губ Элис, когда она вышла на крыльцо поприветствовать нас. Конечно, ведь я даже ничего не оторвал ее любимому Филиппу. "Все в порядке?"

"Разумеется," сказал я. "Ты же должна была предвидеть, что я не убью твоего дружка. По крайней мере, не сегодня."

"Это единственная причина, по которой я попросила Фила тебе помочь," ответила Элис. "Я видела вас в лесу с двумя новорожденными." Карлайл подошел незаметно.

"Вы выяснили, где они?"

"Да," ответил я. "И мы выезжаем немедленно."

"Пошли," скомандовал Сэм. "Мы пойдем впереди и прикроем вас."

"Нам не удастся подкрасться к Эдварду," сказал Джейк. "Он нас за пару километров услышит."

"Мы побежим так быстро, насколько возможно," заверил я. "Если вы сможете обезвредить новорожденных, я смогу подобраться к Белле и разделаться с Эдвардом."

"Вы нашли Изабеллу," из прохода раздался певучий голос Аро. Я повернулся. Вся свита Волтури была в сборе – Джейн, Алек, Феликс и, само собой, Деметрий. Надо сказать, ищейка не был доволен тем фактом, что я обошел его в его же искусстве.

"Как тебе это удалось?" спросил он, стараясь не показать своей уязвленности. "Я выслеживал его круглые сутки и не нашел даже зацепки."

"Просто мы оказались в нужном месте и в нужное время."

"Прекрасно," Аро хлопнул в ладоши. "Ну давайте уже достанем его, наконец."

"Главная цель здесь - Белла," зашипел я. "Мы все здесь собрались, чтобы она могла вернуться домой целой и невредимой."

"Разумеется, Джаспер," расплылся в улыбке король. "Ты вернешь свою возлюбленную."

"Мне не нужны ваши заверения," огрызнулся я.

"Джаспер," предостерег Карлайл. "Нельзя сейчас отвлекаться на споры. Мы уже почти нашли Беллу."

"А сейчас послушайте меня," я обратился к свите Волтури напрямую, игнорируя замечание отца. "Мы будем делать все по-моему. Их выследил я, а не Деметрий." Ищейка смерил меня взглядом, полным ярости и презрения. "Стая пойдет впереди и обезвредит новорожденных," продолжил инструктировать я. "Если нам понадобится помощь Джейн и Алека, они тоже могут присоединиться. Я буду вытаскивать Беллу. Мне понадобится помощь Деметрия, Феликса и Эмметта на случай непредвиденных фокусов Эдварда. Питер, Шарлота, Филипп и Элис обойдут дом сзади с Сэтом и Эмбри и перекроют Эдварду пути к отступлению. Тем временем Роуз, Эсми и Карлайл будут разводить костер из любых подручных материалов."

"Выглядит так, будто ты все хорошо продумал," вмешался Аро. "Но ты все еще не сказал того, что я хочу услышать."

"Я не буду ничего обещать," ответил я. "Если Феликс и Деметрий смогут удержать его и оставить невредимым, он ваш. Моя цель в этой битве – освободить Беллу, и я убью каждого, кто встанет у меня на пути."

"Джаспер," сказал Аро. "Я очень ценю твои стремления и уверен, что ты добьешься своего, но, поверь, нам тоже важно заполучить то, чего мы так давно ждали. Одно другому совершенно не помешает. Не заставляй меня просить о помощи малышку Джейн." Джейн как по команде шагнула вперед. Я зарычал, но Питер крепко схватил меня. Аро положил руку на плечо своей подданной.

"Не сейчас, дорогая Джейн," улыбнулся король, а лицо маленькой вампирши исказила гримаса разочарования и недовольства. "Думаю, Джаспер прекрасно знает, что делать. И верю, что он сделает все, как нужно."

"Нам нужно сконцентрироваться на Белле," обратился ко мне Питер. "Пусть с Эдвардом разбираются Волтури. Думаю, это единственно возможный вариант." Друг был крепко уверен в своих словах.

"Ты что-то знаешь?" спросил я.

"Ты в курсе, как работает мой дар," ответил Питер. "Он проявляется сам, когда приходит время. Как будто внутренний голос просыпается и кричит во всю глотку, чтобы я его услышал. И сейчас я убежден, что тебе лучше послушать итальянцев." Кивнул он на Аро. В Питере я не сомневался никогда. Еще в те времена, когда мы воевали с Марией, он каким-то загадочным образом всегда знал, что нам нужно было делать. Каких троп избегать, кого не обращать. Он и сам не знал, как это работало, но его чутье никогда не подводило. А он сам никогда бы не подвел меня. Так что и в данной ситуации я решил всецело положиться на интуицию друга.

"Хорошо," вздохнул я. "Мы теряем время. Просто не мешайтесь под ногами у стаи, а Феликс и Деметрий должны убедиться, что Эдвард будет на безопасном расстоянии от Беллы, когда я до нее доберусь."

"Считай, что дело сделано," произнес Аро. "Тебе не придется сожалеть о своем решении, а в обмен я позволю тебе самому решать, когда обратить Изабеллу."

"Это очень великодушно с твоей стороны, Аро," сказал Карлайл.

"Ей немало пришлось пережить в нашем мире," ответил король. "Даже я понимаю, что бедняжке Изабелле нужно время, чтобы отойти от всего случившегося с ней." И как ни странно, Аро искренне так думал. Меня передернуло от одной только мысли о том, от чего моей принцессе придется, по выражению Аро, «отходить». Я твердо намеревался вернуть ее, но будет ли она все еще той же Беллой? Сколько в состоянии вынести хрупкое человеческое существо?

Я знал, что она сильная, хотя сама Белла все время это отрицала, но ведь силы ее небезграничны… Меня не волновали слова Аро. Если Эдвард хоть что-то сделает Белле, я всю свою жизнь потрачу на то, чтобы ему отомстить.

**Эдвард **

Я не знал, что именно Белла со мной делала, но мне это явно было не по душе. Последние несколько дней я осторожничал, пытаясь сохранять дистанцию. Но после того инцидента на озере сквозь мое темное и мрачное сознание словно стали пробиваться искры непонятного света. Я не собирался топить ее, но я должен был взять себя в руки и хорошенько напугать капризную девочку, прыгнув с ней на дно. Но взгляд в ее глазах и страх, от которого буквально вибрировало все хрупкое тельце от кончиков волос и до пяток, застали меня врасплох, и я остановился.

А когда Белла начала плакать, это вообще выбило меня из колеи. Мне захотелось утешить бедняжку, убедить ее в том, что все будет хорошо. Но когда она взяла меня за руку и попросила не уходить, я снова сорвался. Я мгновенно понял, что продемонстрировал Белле слабость, которой девочка тут же решила воспользоваться. Даже не зная ее мыслей, я прекрасно понимал, к чему она клонит. Она собиралась попытаться меня урезонить. Красавица молниеносно среагировала, когда у меня появилось первое малейшее сомнение. Белла была гораздо сильнее, чем я думал. Я бежал, углубляясь все дальше и дальше в лес. Гораздо дальше, чем хотел.

Я пытался скрыться от мыслей, разрывающих голову на части. Но перед глазами упорно вставали одни и те же эпизоды. Я вспоминал, как впервые привел Беллу на наш луг. Вспоминал, как потрясающе выглядела она, когда мы пошли на выпускной бал. Тогда она умоляла ее обратить. Она была со мной по собственной воле, но потом все так резко изменилось. Теперь Белла категорически отказывалась иметь со мной хоть что-то общее, и это сводило меня с ума. Она хотела быть с тем, старым Эдвардом. Но ведь его на самом деле никогда и не существовало. Я всегда был таким, как сейчас, просто наружу этот я смог вырваться по иронии судьбы только тогда, когда сблизился с Беллой.

Разве мог я поверить, что это было просто совпадение? Нет, нам суждено было быть вместе, и я твердо намеревался этого добиться. Но я все-таки нашел в себе силы развернуться и отправиться обратно домой. Неспокойно было оставлять Беллу незапертой. Райли, конечно, делал все, чтобы ее защитить, но без такого дара, как у меня или хотя бы Джаспера, невозможно предугадать намерения новорожденных сумасшедших вампиров. Парнишка стоял на пирсе, и я тотчас же почуял, что еще пару минут назад здесь с ним была Белла. Райли начинал привязываться к моей девочке, и в его мыслях четко прослеживалось одно: он хотел, чтобы я ее отпустил.

Конечно, у мальчишки никогда не хватит духу произнести это вслух, да и вообще он не имел привычки болтать лишнее, но от меня ничего нельзя было скрыть. И тем не менее, я не сердился. Райли был очень лоялен ко мне и надеялся, что когда Волтури придут за мной, я заберу его с собой. А я не имел ничего против. Эти самодовольные чурбаны настолько жаждут заполучить меня, что пойдут на любые условия. Правда, к сожалению, я не очень корректно повел себя в Италии, и, скорее всего, они захотят меня наказать. И все же, если я предложу им свои услуги, а вдобавок еще и услуги Беллы, думаю, наказания удастся избежать. В любом случае, в конечном счете я все равно стану частью свиты. Не менее важной, чем Джейн или Деметрий.

"Где она?" спросил я.

"Только что ушла обратно в дом," ответил Райли. "Белла посидела немного на крыльце, но когда вернулись остальные, я решил, что ей лучше побыть внутри. Мне не по себе, когда они к ней приближаются."

"Меня впечатляет твоя способность контролировать себя," сказал я. "Как тебе это удается?"

"Я воспринимаю Беллу как личность и не хочу навредить ей," честно ответил Райли. "Ну, и конечно же, я знаю, сколько этот человек для тебя значит. И все эти аргументы сводят желание выпить ее крови к нулю."

"Понятно," протянул я, пытаясь углядеть в мыслях мальчишки намек на предательство. Но ничего подозрительного не было.

"Она еще поймет, что именно здесь, со мной ей суждено прожить вечность. В глубине души она так же любит меня."

"Надеюсь, ты прав," ответил Райли. "Потому что Деметрий выследил наше предыдущее убежище, опоздав всего на час. Скоро он найдет нас и здесь." "Пускай приходят," ответил я. "Я готов ехать в Италию. Здесь у меня просто сносит крышу. У меня есть то, чего я хочу, и поеду с Волтури только тогда, когда Аро гарантирует мне, что Белла поедет со мной."

Внезапно Райли перестал меня слушать и обеспокоенно посмотрел в сторону озера, вокруг которого расположились наши новорожденные охранники. Что-то встревожило его.

"Одного не хватает?" догадался я.

"Он только что был здесь," мальчишка напрягся. "Я же сказал им держаться подальше от дома!" Не успел я развернуться, чтобы полететь Белле на помощь, как из дома раздался ее истошный вопль.

"Эдвард! Эдвард, пожалуйста, останови его!"

"Я его разорву!" заорал я и бросился в дом. Взлетев по ступенькам я ворвался в комнату. Новорожденный кретин прижал Беллу к стене и рычал, обнажая клыки. Жажда крови блокировала последнюю возможность его разума достучаться до хозяина. Что ж, пора попрощаться со своей жалкой жизнью, мерзавец! Новорожденный обернулся, почуяв мое присутствие, и угрожающе зарычал.

"Эдвард!" кричала Белле. Вампир сжимал ее так, что бедняга побелела от боли. "Не дай ему меня укусить."

"Убирайся," зарычал я. "Я предупреждаю первый и последний раз." Наглец не шевельнулся, а в мыслях его забурлила настоящая ярость. Он плевал на последствия, жажда крови была непреодолимой.

"Эйден," Райли подлетел и попытался оттащить новорожденного от Беллы. "Не делай этого." Но тварь только сильнее прижала Беллу к себе. Собственно, это было последним, что он сделал в своей жизни. Я мгновенно оттащил его, с силой сжав горло. Хватка глупца ослабла, и Белла сползла по стенке и опустилась на пол. Не успела она моргнуть, как я уже оторвал Эйдену голову. Тело с грохотом упало на пол, продолжая корчиться в судорогах. Белла в ужасе вскрикнула.

"Выведи его отсюда," заорал я. "Пусть остальные видят, что будет с каждым, кто поднимет руку на ту, которая принадлежит мне."

"Мне так жаль, Эдвард," сказал Райли. "Я должен был лучше следить за ним. Этого больше не повторится."

"Сожги его," потребовал я. "И убедись, что остальные это увидят. Никакого снисхождения. Я буду убивать за нее без угрызений совести."

"Белла," взмолился Райли. "Прости, что допустил этот кошмар."

"Все нормально," еле слышно пробормотала бедняжка, немигающим взором глядя на безжизненное тело Эйдена.

"Иди!" заорал я. "Убери его отсюда!"

"Белла," я опустился на колени перед дрожащей принцессой. "Я был неосторожен. Я не хотел покидать тебя так надолго, и мне нужно было приставить Райли охранять тебя. Это все моя вина."

"Да, твоя," всхлипнула Белла. "Если бы ты вообще не затеял этот бред с моим похищением, ничего бы не случилось." Я потянулся к руке бедняжки, но она оттолкнула меня. Я понимал, ей было не по себе сейчас, но ей придется научиться принимать меня.

"Не трогай меня!" закричала Белла. "Я не хочу, чтобы хоть кто-то из вашего рода дотрагивался до меня!"

"Нашего рода," улыбнулся я. "Уверен, Джасперу понравится, как ты отзываешься обо всех нас."

"Джаспер в эту категорию не попадает," огрызнулась Белла.

"О, ты, наверное, удивилась бы, узнав, что Джасперу приходилось вытворять все эти годы, чтобы сохранить себе жизнь," ухмыльнулся я. "Знаешь, ты ведь у него не первая человеческая девушка."

"Заткнись!"

"Почему?" удивился я. "Не можешь с этим смириться? А хочешь узнать, как он трахал тех девчонок перед тем, как выпить их кровь до последней капли? Да как животное!"

"Прекрати," бедняжка начала плакать. "Он все это мне рассказывал. И я принимаю Джаса со всем его прошлым."

"А мои грехи ты, значит, принять не в состоянии?" спросил я. "Я тут изо всех сил стараюсь сохранять хладнокровие и терпение, а ты так мне все усложняешь."

"А ты и не заслужил, чтобы тебе что-то упрощали!" кричала Белла. "Ты держишь меня тут против моей воли, ты заставил меня разбить Джасперу сердце, а теперь один из твоих слуг чуть не сожрал меня. Где же ты, твою мать, был?"

"Мне нужно было пробежаться, и я как-то потерял счет времени," начал оправдываться я. "Этого больше не повторится."

"Джаспер бы никогда этого не допустил," плюнула она мне в лицо.

"Заткни свой маленький ротик," зарычал я, вынуждая Беллу попятиться назад. "Ты уже нарушила сегодня целую кучу правил, не так ли?"

"А мне кажется, после того, как меня чуть не убили, я имею полное право на нарушение твоих дебильных правил," ответила Белла.

"Так ты будешь оправдывать то, что позволила своему отцу умереть?" прошипел я.

"Я не верю, что ты способен навредить ему," ответила она, и в ее карих глазах промелькнула уже знакомая мне искорка. Котеночек взывал к моему благоразумию.

"Иногда мне нравится, когда ты сопротивляешься, но вообще я уже начинаю уставать от этих вечных «не трогай меня!" Я поднял Беллу с пола и крепко прижал к себе. Ощущение было незабываемым, хоть она и пыталась вырваться изо всех своих человеческих сил.

"Прекрати!" кричала красавица.

"Итак, ты не веришь, что я что-нибудь сделаю Чарли?" усмехнулся я. "Наверное, я не совсем доходчиво все объяснил." Я достал телефон из кармана, не выпуская Беллу из рук. "Что если я позвоню шерифу и скажу, что ты пропала?"

"Он поймет, что во всем виноват ты," отрезала она.

"А вот и нет. Я скажу ему, что покинул Калленов, потому что они представляли собой страшную секту, лидером которой был Карлайл. Он набирает к себе странных «детей» и перевозит их из города в город, постоянно покупая им дорогую одежду и спортивные авто. Чарли тут же начнет копать." "Нет," ужаснулась Белла. "Ты не можешь поступить так с Карлайлом. Он столько сил положил на то, чтобы влиться в общество и существовать в нем!"

"Ну, я бы мог ему сказать, что я пытался сбежать, но слишком испугался. И еще что чувствовал себя ужасно, оставляя тебя одну. А когда вернулся, чтобы исправить свою ошибку, тебя уже в неизвестном направлении увезли Каллены."

"Ты не можешь поступить так с ними!" вспылила Белла.

"На самом деле, это как раз самое оно," улыбнулся я. "Таким образом я убью двух зайцев. У тебя уже будет алиби, когда я тебя обращу. Никто не станет искать тебя. А Чарли во всем обвинит Калленов. И они больше никогда не смогут так легко переезжать из города в город. Гениально, ты не находишь?" "Это ужасно!" огрызнулась Белла.

"И вся ответственность за их искалеченные судьбы ляжет на твои плечики," продолжил я. "Прекрасно. Тебе придется жить с этим чувством вины вечно. Красота!"

"Нет," тихо ответила Белла. "Так не пойдет. Просто оставь всех в покое. Я не могу больше с тобой бороться. Делай со мной, что хочешь."

"Я бы с радостью, но ты еще не готова," прошептал я. "Но, надеюсь, мой новый план сделал тебя более сговорчивой. Еще одна твоя выходка, и я тут же позвоню Чарли и запущу этот смертельный для Калленов механизм. И за все, что произойдет потом, ответственна будешь ты. Они уже потеряли Элис и Джаспера, а по твоей вине я покинул этот дом. Забавно, как один ничего не значащий человечишко может круто повлиять на судьбу целого клана."

"Я поняла," процедила Белла сквозь зубы. "Я сказала, будь по-твоему."

"Умничка," улыбнулся я. "И больше я предупреждать не буду." Я легонько прикоснулся губами к ее дрожащему ротику и почувствовал, что бедняжка хочет отстраниться.  
>"Белла," шепнул я. "Ты меня плохо расслышала?" Белла выдохнула и расслабилась. Закрыв глаза, она слегка приподняла голову, а я воспользовался приглашением и снова поцеловал ее. Это был совершенно невинный и целомудренный поцелуй, но начало великому пути было положено. Спустя мгновение я отпустил красавицу и улыбнулся.<p>

"Готовься ко сну. Мне не терпится испытать на себе твое вновь обретенное радушие." Белла в ужасе посмотрела на меня, но ничего не сказала.

"Не переживай," рассмеялся я. "Пункт «я не буду тебя насиловать» все еще действует. Я просто буду тебя обнимать." Не сказав ни слова, она повернулась и пошла в ванную.

"Да, и еще кое-что, любимая," крикнул я Белле вслед. "Когда Эйден напал на тебя, ты могла бы позвать на помощь Райли, но ты этого не сделала."

"Не сделала?"

"Нет," ответил я. "Ты хотела, чтобы я тебя спас. И это говорит о многом."


	36. Chapter 36

**Эдвард **

Наверное, мне пора было уже перестать питаться придурками, не вылезающими из местных баров. Но городок был такой крошечный, что выбирать особо не приходилось. Голова кружилась. Я чувствовал, что бегу гораздо медленнее обычного. Да, как ни смешно, но нельзя насосаться крови пьяницы, который не отлипал от бутылки уже пару суток, и остаться трезвым. Ох, нужно было срочно проветриться и отвлечься от всего этого. В чем мне и поможет мой сладкий маленький человечек. Когда я вернулся, Райли как верный страж стоял у двери комнаты. Я отпустил его и постучал. В мыслях парнишки проскользнула тревога – он переживал, что я могу обидеть Беллу, будучи в таком неадекватном даже для меня состоянии.

Видимо, он и правда привязался к моему человечку. Что ж, надеюсь, когда я обращу мою принцессу, Райли станет полегче.

"Уходи!" закричала Белла. Разумеется, я вошел и широко улыбнулся. "Зачем ты вообще стучишь, если ты даже не слушаешь, что я отвечаю?" спросила красавица. Я ухмыльнулся и плюхнулся рядом с ней на кровать.

"Потому что я знаю, что ты ждала меня!"

"Эдвард?" растерянно спросила Белла и закрыла какой-то глянцевый журнал, который читала, видимо, весь день.

"Да, любовь моя!" ответил я. "Это я." Я почему-то чувствовал себя идиотом.

"Что с тобой?"

"Со мной?" переспросил я. "А что не так?"

"В тебе что-то изменилось," пробормотала Белла. "Ты какой-то другой?"

"Правда?" я придвинулся к ней и опустил голову на мягкий теплый животик. А она не шевельнулась, не зная, как, собственно, реагировать на все это. Бедняжке было не по себе. Выражение ее личика рассмешило меня.

"Что ты делаешь?" улыбнулась красавица. _Улыбнулась?_ Она что, всю неделю так улыбалась? Белла посмотрела мне в глаза, и впервые за все то время, как я украл ее, в этом взгляде не было страха. Я осторожно погладил мою принцессу по щеке. Она была так совершенна, так хрупка и прекрасна. Я хотел ее, но не только в физическом смысле. Я хотел, чтобы она снова полюбила меня. Наверное, это все алкоголь.

"Я скучаю по этому," вздохнул я.

"По чему?"

"По этому," повторил я. "По нам. Вот как сейчас. Помнишь наш луг? Мы могли лежать там часами. Просто смотреть друг на друга и наслаждаться покоем." Белла все так же не мигая смотрела на меня. Бедняжка была растеряна. Собственно, как и я. Я вообще не очень отдавал себе отчет в своих действиях. Просто она в кои-то веки не дралась со мной, а я ей не угрожал. Мы просто были спокойны и расслаблены. Я закрыл глаза и вдохнул. Как же вкусно пахла моя девочка!

"Белла," сказал я, не открывая глаз. "Я так скучал по тебе. Иногда я так хочу повернуть время вспять."

"Вспять?" переспросила Белла. "Да. И остаться с тобой."

"Вместо того, чтобы сбежать с Викторией?"

"Виктория ничего для меня не значила," ответил я. "Я не об этом. Той ночью я оставил тебя. Я был сам не свой. Я честно пытался бороться с этим, но не хватило сил."

"В ту ночь, когда мы впервые занимались любовью?"

"Да," рассмеялся я. Не то что бы все это было смешно, но водка, разливающаяся по моим венам, заставляла меня говорить и делать совершенно нелепые вещи. "Я ушел навсегда."

"Но сейчас… Сейчас ведь ты вернулся!" пробормотала Белла. "Как?"

"Нет" неожиданно холодно ответил я и сел на кровати. "Я никогда не стану прежним Эдвардом."

"Но ты же этого хочешь!" она пыталась увещевать меня. "Ты же помнишь наш луг, свои прежние чувства и мысли."

"Нет! Я выпил кровь местного пьяницы, и она ударила мне в голову. Не принимай мои слова всерьез."

"Разве ты можешь опьянеть?"

"Не совсем так," попытался объяснить я. "Но если алкоголь попадет в мой организм, это повлияет на меня не самым лучшим способом." Белла придвинулась ко мне поближе, и на душе неожиданно стало так тепло. Захотелось крепко обнять ее, сказать, как сильно я ее люблю… _Прекрати, Эдвард! Возьми себя в руки, иначе ты совершишь непоправимую ошибку!_

"Ты все еще любишь меня?" спросила красавица.

"Разумеется," ответил я. "Иначе стал бы я затевать все это? Единственным способом показать тебе мои чувства было забрать тебя."

"Эдвард, я знаю, ты здесь, пожалуйста, послушай меня," жаркий шепот приятно обжигал мою кожу. _Белла умоляла _

"Забрать меня было большой ошибкой, но я понимаю, что это сделал не ты. Я понимаю и могу тебя простить, но ты должен позволить мне уйти." "Белла," сказал я. "Перестань немедленно." Я знал, что в конечном счете эта девочка может заговорить мне зубы. "Даже не думай просить меня об этом." Она взяла меня за руку.

"Ты ведь знаешь, что все это неправильно. Пожалуйста…" И чтобы не слышать нытья о драгоценном Джаспере, которое уже вот-вот собиралась пустить в ход моя красавица, я решил сразу перебить ее.

"Ты ему не нужна!" вспылил я. "Он с Элис. Он ее любит."

"Он любит меня!" закричала Белла. "А я люблю его! И ты ничего не сможешь с этим поделать!" Я придвинулся еще ближе к ней.

"Любимая, подумай сама. Мы не так далеко от Форкса. Если бы он на самом деле хотел тебя найти, он был бы здесь еще вчера." Я не собирался останавливаться ни перед чем.

"Он не предаст меня," ответила Белла. "Я уверена в этом!" Я наклонился и прижался к ее губам.

"Я хочу поцеловать тебя," прошептал я. "Это все, о чем я сейчас могу думать." Мои мысли словно окутал туман. Я хотел все ей объяснить, показать, что творится в моей душе. Красавица уперлась руками мне в грудь, пытаясь отстраниться.

"Белла, пожалуйста!" шептал я. "Ты так нужна мне." Будь я человеком, я забыл бы, как дышать. Она околдовала меня.

"Нет," всхлипнула Белла. "Я люблю его." Я знал, что это так. Но и меня она тоже любила, я был в этом уверен.

"Он забыл тебя," не унимался я. "Джас начал новую жизнь, и мы должны сделать то же самое!"

"Прошу тебя," Белла в отчаянии мотала головой. Я почти сломал ее. В моих глазах она увидела наконец своего Эдварда. Эдварда, которого она никогда не переставала любить. Того, с кем она непременно осталась бы, будь у нее такая возможность. Я смогу заставить малышку забыть Джаспера. "Он не придет за тобой," сказал я и поцеловал ее. "Позволь показать тебе, как все должно быть. Я могу быть таким же нежным, как и в ту ночь, нашу первую ночь." Белла поспешно отвела взгляд в сторону, чтобы не видеть моих глаз.

"Ты пытаешься зачаровать меня.."

"А что, работает?"

"Это нечестно," тихо ответила красавица. _Ну и что, зато результативно._

"Ты очаровываешь меня с самой первой нашей встречи!" напомнил я. "Наверное, мне стоило все-таки удержаться от соблазна, но так не хотелось! Ты была по-настоящему нужна мне. Позволь мне все исправить, прошу тебя."

"Не могу."

"Забудь его. Я могу отвезти тебя в Форкс и ты убедишься, что Джаспера там нет." Я скользнул губами по шее Беллы. "Он не ищет тебя. Ты ему не нужна." Я покрывал поцелуями ее шею, но красавица все не поддавалась. "Поверь мне, Белла; забрав тебя, я оказал Джасперу услугу."

"Нет," она тяжело сглотнула. "Это не правда, я не верю тебе!"

"Выбрав меня, ты разбила ему сердце. Ты сломала его." Напомнил я. "Я слышал его мысли." Я приподнял голову Беллы так, чтобы смотреть ей прямо в глаза. "Он чувствовал себя покинутым, никому не нужным. Так плохо ему не было со времен Марии. Если бы не Элис, он бы уже снова начал питаться человеческой кровью."

"Нет," плакала бедняжка. "Прошло совсем немного времени."

"Тогда где же он?" спросил я. "У него есть мой номер телефона. Он знает парня по имени Дженкс который мог бы меня выследить. Я купил машину и зарегистрировал ее на свое имя. Я даже новорожденных насоздавал по дороге штук десять. Поверь мне, я оставил достаточно следов." Разумеется, все это было вранье. Я не оставил Джасперу ни малейшей зацепки. Но раз Белла в это верит, то я буду врать и дальше. Ох, как же раздавлена была бедняжка. Своим холодным языком я провел по шее Беллы. Она задрожала от моего прикосновения.

"Эдвард," выдохнула красавица.

"Нет!" Я толкнул ее на кровать, продолжая легонько прикусывать тонкую кожу, скрывающую от меня заветную, дрожащую венку. "Любовь моя, просто отдайся своим чувствам," простонал я. Эта девушка сводила меня с ума. Мое желание обладать ей достигло своего апогея. Здесь и сейчас, немедленно, я не мог ждать больше ни минуты.

**Белла **

Он был другим. Никакой жестокости или ненависти во взгляде. Даже голос был бархатным, как тогда, в нашу первую зиму. Осторожные, нежные прикосновения, перед ними становилось все сложнее устоять. Я не хотела предавать Джаспера. Но начинало казаться, что выбора больше нет. Мое сознание откликалось на зов этого Эдварда. Что бы он ни использовал, это работало, и я себя за это ненавидела. Я попыталась оттолкнуть его, но его запах словно манил меня. Я вспомнила все – как он обнимал меня, как улыбался, как любил меня. Как будто и не было этих последних месяцев.

"Что ты со мной делаешь?" спросила я, тщетно пытаясь отстраниться.

"Помогаю тебе вспомнить, кто мы друг для друга," улыбнулся Эдвард.

"Прекрати!" потребовала я

"Не могу," ответил он. "И не хочу. И ты это чувствуешь. Знаю, чувствуешь, поэтому просто отпусти себя. Мы созданы друг для друга. Просто признай это, и я обращу тебя." Эдвард вдавил меня в матрас своим каменным телом. Он целовал меня, не сдерживаясь больше. Я закрыла глаза и терпела. Я надеялась, что если не буду бороться, он успокоится и ситуация хотя бы не станет хуже. Может, ему и удастся подчинить себе мое тело с помощью своих вампирских чар, но он никогда не получит мою душу. Я буду просто пассивной жертвой. Овечка и лев. Только сейчас я по-настоящему поняла, о чем говорил мне тогда тот Эдвард. Если этому суждено случиться, то пусть лучше это будет так. По крайней мере, так он меня хотя бы не изувечит. Эдвард неторопливо расстегивал на мне рубашку, а я плакала. Слезы непрерывным потоком лились по щекам.

"Эдвард," прошептала я, предпринимая последнюю попытку избежать неизбежного. "Перестань заставлять меня думать, что я хочу всего этого."

"Но ты ведь правда хочешь," ответил он и скинул с себя рубашку. "Я не сделаю тебе больно. Я буду нежным. Я буду таким, каким захочешь. Только дай мне шанс." Его холодные пальцы ловко скользили по моей коже. Я вся дрожала. От холода, от страха, от отчаяния.

"Ты такая красивая," шептал Эдвард, опускаясь к моей груди и прижимаясь ледяными губами к соску. Я зажмурилась и попыталась изо всех сил подавить все звуки, которые уже почти было вырвались из моей груди.

"Нет," ухмыльнулся он. "Тебе не удастся это скрыть. Я знаю, ты хочешь меня." Эдвард опустился на меня, закинув одну ногу себе на бедро, и прижался ко мне своим возбуждением.

"Так же, как и я тебя." Мое тело напряглось. Я поняла, что Эдвард вряд ли остановится. Но еще больше я запаниковала оттого, что какая-то маленькая часть меня и не хотела, чтобы он останавливался. Я должна была попытаться. Я не могла вот так просто отодвинуть Джаспера в сторону, даже если он забыл меня. Я не верила, что он перестал меня искать. _Но что если Эдвард говорил правду?_ Что если Джас был уже в Техасе вместе с Элис? Мог ли он забыть меня так быстро? Мог, ведь я так жестоко предала его… Прикосновение холодных пальцев, расстегивающих мне джинсы, вырвало меня из раздумий.

"Нет, Эдвард!" кричала я. "Я не…"

"Тсс, Белла," шептал он. "Позволь мне заняться с тобой любовью. А потом все будет хорошо. Обещаю, я больше никогда не сделаю тебе больно. Я сделаю тебя такой же, как я. Как ты и хотела."

"Нет!" из последних сил я уперлась руками ему в грудь, но разве я могла сдвинуть эту глыбу? "Я говорю нет, а ты дал слово, что не станешь меня принуждать!" Эдвард опустил мою ногу и зарычал так громко, что я испугалась. Неужели все зашло слишком далеко? Неужели он возьмет и изнасилует меня? А потом обратит? И все за одну ночь?

"Вот черт!" он вскочил с кровати и подлетел к окну. Что-то было не так. Эдвард оскалился и ударил кулаком по стене.

"Что случилось?" спросила я. "Ты меня пугаешь."

"Я тебя не отдам," заорал он. "Никогда!" его взгляд снова метнулся в направлении окна.

"Джаспер!" закричала я, спрыгнув с кровати и подскочив к окну. Вот что так взбесило Эдварда. Я увидела Калленов, они все пришли. И волки подходили. Я боялась поверить своим глазам. _Но где же Джаспер?_ Неужели они пришли без него? Я уже начала плакать, как вдруг он шагнул на свет из-за деревьев. С ним был Питер. Джас обвел глазами дом. Я знала, он чувствовал, что я тут.

"Он пришел!" улыбнулась я сквозь слезы. "Я же сказала, что он придет." Эдвард схватил меня за руку и потянул за собой вниз по ступенькам.

"Он об этом пожалеет."

"Нет," я отчаянно пыталась вырваться. "Я делала все, что ты просил. "

"Не все," прорычал он. "Когда я завершу начатое, он никогда тебя больше не захочет. Ты будешь носить мою метку всю свою вечность."

"Нет," в ужасе закричала я, когда Эдвард вытащил меня на крыльцо, заставляя всех моих спасителей замереть. Здесь были не только Каллены и волки, но и Волтури. Эдвард был силен, но не настолько, чтобы победить их всех. Я надеялась только, что эту схватку удастся завершить, не отняв ни у кого жизнь. Даже у Эдварда, хоть я и презирала его всей душой. Он резко отодвинул мои волосы, обнажая шею, и прижал меня крепче к себе. Джаспер был взбешен, я это чувствовала. Он оскалился и зарычал. Я не спускала с него глаз. В конце концов, я просто улыбнулась. Я хотела показать, что со мной в порядке. Но легче Джасу, видимо, не стало. Только ненависть и страх были в его глазах.

"Джаспер," улыбнулась я и хотела уже сказать, что со мной все в порядке, что Эдвард ничего мне не сделал, как вдруг острая, пронизывающая боль в шее заставила меня содрогнуться. Как будто к моей коже прижали раскаленное железо.

"Я сказал, что никогда тебя не отпущу," прошептал он мне на ухо. "Теперь ты моя навсегда." Я услышала, как Джаспер закричал

"Нет!" а потом бросился в нашу сторону. Я почувствовала сильный удар и, как мне показалось, стала падать. А потом все словно провалилось во тьму…

**Джаспер **

Когда я шагнул за ограду, Эдвард уже стоял на крыльце, сжимая Беллу в своих руках. Все случилось так быстро, что я даже не успел справиться с эмоциями Беллы. Она улыбалась мне, пытаясь показать, что все в порядке. Но она и не подозревала, что было на уме у этого мерзавца. Меня охватил страх, граничащий с паникой.

"Даже не думай, сукин ты сын!" прошипел Питер, когда Эдвард обнажил свои клыки, убирая волосы с шеи моей любимой. Что я чувствовал в этот момент? Не знаю, думаю, названия этому еще не придумали. Как только Белла произнесла мое имя, острые как бритва зубы вонзились в ее нежную кожу.

"Нет!" заорал я, почувствовав адскую боль моей малышки, и бросился на крыльцо, игнорируя предостережения со стороны остальных. Я врезался в Эдварда, и Беллу силой удара отбросило в сторону. Карлайл кинулся к ней, а я схватил мерзавца и врезал ему так, что он отлетел прямо в стену, заставляя дом дрожать как во время землетрясения. Остальные были растеряны, они хотели действовать согласно первоначальному нашему плану. Кругом был хаос, но единственное, чего хотел я, было убить вампира, которого я сейчас держал мертвой хваткой в своих руках. Белла истошно кричала от боли. Я знал, что у нас мало времени. Но я должен был закончить с Эдвардом.

"Ты ее упустил," рассмеялся мерзавец и толкнул меня на перила. "Ты опоздал." Я вскочил на ноги и снова бросился на него. Эдвард снова толкнул меня, и я уже почти потерял равновесие, но Питер не дал мне упасть.

"Джаспер!" крикнул Карлайл. "Ты нужен Белле, сейчас же!" Я знал, что должен бежать к ней, но все происходило с такой скоростью. Волки занялись новорожденными, но когда они добрались до Райли, вмешался Аро.

"Остановитесь!" скомандовал он и взял парня за руку. "Этот не так уж и плох, да и к Белле он вроде относится хорошо. Ты ведь неосознанно привел нас к ней, не так ли? Изгнав своих новорожденных в нужном направлении?"

"Не знаю, но я пойду туда же, куда и Эдвард," ответил Райли. "Я должен понести то же наказание, что и он."

"Отлично," сказал Аро. "Алек, пригляди за ним, пока мы не вернемся в Италию." Я продолжал драться с Эдвардом, но этот засранец читал мои мысли, что сильно усложняло мне задачу. И тут Карлайл снова позвал меня

"Джаспер, ты должен обратить ее. Яд уже в ее организме, сделай это!" Белла кричала от непереносимой боли. Вся моя семья была в ужасе от происходящего.

"Мой яд обратит ее," прошипел Эдвард. "Она станет навсегда моей, и ты не сможешь этому помешать."

"Да потому что этого не случится никогда," заорал я и двинул ему по челюсти. Мерзавец упал, и я стал избивать его ногами. Внезапно Эдвард изловчился и схватил мою ногу, и я упал на землю рядом с ним. Недолго думая, я вонзил клыки в его плечо. В этот момент вмешались Феликс и Деметрий. А как только я, воспользовавшись моментом, перекатился и оказался сверху этого гада, собираясь оторвать ему голову, подошли Аро и Джейн. "Джаспер," спокойно сказал он. "У тебя есть другие дела." И указал на Беллу, которая беспомощно корчилась в руках Карлайла.

"Предоставь Эдварда мне и не заставляй меня просить Джейн о помощи. Иначе у Беллы точно не будет шанса спастись." Король не шутил. Я не мог рисковать.

"Джаспер," сказал Карлайл. "Ты нужен ей. Если ты этого не сделаешь, то это сделаю я." Я отпустил Эдварда и бросился к Белле. Я взял ее за руку, и она открыла глаза. Ее боль была невыносимой, но со всем этим кошмаром, творившимся вокруг, мне было безумно сложно настроиться на нужную волну и внушить любимой хоть чуточку спокойствия. Я сжал ее ладонь и прошептал,

"Прости меня, что я не смог найти тебя раньше."

"Ты обещал, когда придет время!" кричала моя малышка, вся в слезах.

"Белла, я…" я в растерянности посмотрел на Карлайла. _Чего, чего она хотела?_

"Только не его яд," кричала она. "Умоляю, только не его яд!"

"Тссс, дорогая," прошептал я. "Я все сделаю, обещаю."

На заднем фоне рычал Эдвард, но Феликс и Деметрий крепко держали его. Эмметт вызвался на помощь им, но сила Эдварда была и впрямь необычайной. Их окружили волки. И вдруг я почувствовал, что мерзавец начал понимать, что к чему.

Он услышал, как Белла умоляет, чтобы не его яд обращал ее. Внезапно он почувствовал себя совершенно опустошенным и одиноким. Он наконец-то понял, что Белла ему не принадлежит.

"Карлайл," позвал я, усаживая принцессу к себе на колени. "Уже слишком поздно, или я все еще могу это остановить?"

"Можешь попытаться," ответил отец, но я слышал сомнения в его голосе.


	37. Chapter 37

**Эдвард **

_Не мой яд?_ Она не хотела, чтобы ее обратил мой яд? Алкоголь и острая боль от укуса Джаспера мешали мне сосредоточиться и взять себя в руки. Я слышал, как Аро прокручивал в голове способы применения моих способностей. Держа руку на моем плече, он знал все, о чем я думал. Я не собирался кусать Беллу, но это был последний шанс вернуть ее и сделать моей. А теперь, как я смутно начал понимать со слов Калленов, Джаспер мог остановить этот процесс. Который я по глупости своей посчитал необратимым.

И я не сомневался, что Джас все исправит. Ведь именно этого хотела Белла. Я дернулся было вперед, но Феликс и Деметрий крепко держали меня. На помощь им тут же подлетел Эмметт. Хотя мысленно брат дал мне понять, что не хочет сделать мне больно и тем более убить меня. Он все еще считал меня своим братом. Эсми тоже была вне себя от ужаса и пыталась сделать все, чтобы я остался жив. Волки окружили нас, и Джейк мысленно пригрозил порвать меня на куски, если я попытаюсь сбежать. Я обратился к Аро. Пусть они отойдут.

Я не собираюсь никуда убегать. _Очень разумное решение. Ты же знаешь, для чего был рожден. И где-то в глубине души ты всегда знал, что твое место рядом со мной и моим кланом._ Я кивнул. Я только думал, что со мной поедет Белла. Но теперь, когда она из последних сил кричала и умоляла Джаспера убрать мой яд из ее крови, я, наконец, понял, что на самом деле ей нужен был только он. Бедняга пыталась объяснить мне это с того самого момента, когда я похитил ее. Но я был твердо уверен, что смогу ее разубедить. И это лишь укрепило их связь. Джаспер никогда бы не отвернулся от Беллы, и она никогда бы не потеряла веру в своего любимого. Когда-то я был ее Джаспером, но каким-то нелепым образом я навсегда потерял место в сердце моей принцессы.

"Карлайл," Джаспер осторожно взял Беллу из рук отца и уложил к себе на колени. "Еще не слишком поздно? Я смогу это остановить?"

"Можешь попытаться," ответил Карлайл, но уверенности в его голосе не прозвучало. Белла рыдала и кричала от боли, но Джаспер не сдавался и использовал всю свою силу, чтобы внушить ей хоть немного спокойствия. Он наклонился и прижался губами к дрожащей шее принцессы.

"Я все сделаю, дорогая, все будет хорошо," заверил он, в то время как сам совершенно не знал, что же ему стоит сделать. Он был на грани срыва. Как и я тогда, когда Беллу укусил Джеймс. Джаспер боялся, что не сможет остановиться, вкусив ее крови. Я вырвался из мертвой хватки Деметрия и Феликса и бросился к Джасперу и Белле. Я с огромным трудом боролся сам с собой. Отчасти я хотел, чтобы изменения, запущенные моим укусом, все-таки завершились, и у меня вечно была бы связь с моей Беллой. Но другая моя часть, та, которая все еще любила эту девушку так, как она того заслуживала, понимала, что это будет ошибкой. Белла не принадлежала мне. Она не была моей никогда. Пусть все это я натворил в состоянии аффекта, теперь я должен попытаться все исправить.

"Не вздумай убивать его," скомандовал Аро.

"Да пошли вы все! Он и так уже сделал все, на что был способен," зло прорычал в ответ Джаспер.

"Я могу сделать это за тебя," сказал я. "Я не сделаю ей больно. Мне ее кровь не в новинку."

"Джаспер," заорал Питер. "Ты теряешь время. Решайся уже!" Джаспер посмотрел мне в глаза и на долю секунды я увидел в его взгляде согласие, но внезапно Белла пронзительно вскрикнула, и он тут же прильнул к ране на ее шее и стал высасывать мой яд. Принцесса начала терять сознание, но из мыслей Джаспера я знал, что в ее крови все еще был мой яд. Мой бывший брат был на грани отчаяния. Он не знал, стоит ли ему дальше рисковать выпить кровь Беллы до последней капли, или разумнее запустить свой собственный яд в ее организм?

"Джаспер," окликнул его Карлайл. "Тебе придется остановиться, иначе будет слишком поздно." Она не хотела так. Все должно было быть совсем не так. "Продолжай," тихо сказал я. "Ты сможешь."

Ч_то с тобой? Твои эмоции стали совсем другими, чем пять минут назад_.

"Я не собирался…" Но не успел я закончить фразу, как Джаспер резко поднял голову, оторвавшись от шеи Беллы и сплюнув на землю.

"Яда нет," сказал он Карлайлу. "Она в порядке?"

Отец проверил пульс принцессы.

"Белла очень ослаблена, я должен ее осмотреть. Она могла сломать что-нибудь, когда ты налетел на них."

"Почему бы вашей семье не пойти в дом?" вмешался Аро. "Я должен переговорить с Эдвардом."

"Аро," ответил Карлайл. "Эдвард тоже член моей семьи."

"Нет," ответил я. "Больше нет. Пусть мое поведение в последние пять минут не вводит тебя в заблуждение. Я хочу уехать в Италию. Я создан, чтобы быть с ними."

"Карлайл," позвал Джаспер. "Ты нужен Белле." Подняв принцессу на руки, он понес ее в дом, ступая так осторожно, будто в руках своих он держал сейчас свою хрупкую жизнь. Семья последовала за ним. Только Карлайл остановился на мгновение и посмотрел мне в глаза. _Я знаю, ты еще жив. И после того, что произошло сегодня вечером, я не перестану за тебя бороться. Никогда_. Не услышав ответа, отец развернулся и пошел за остальными.

"Он все еще твой создатель," напомнил мне Аро. "Он никогда не перестанет надеяться на твое возвращение."

"Эта жизнь не для меня," мрачно ответил я. "Тебе ли не знать."

"Да," кивнул король. "Я знаю, к чему ты стремишься."

"Вы собираетесь сделать все, чтобы мне жизнь медом не казалась," сказал я, глядя на остальных Волтури.

"Ну, вообще отлично!" буркнул Феликс. "Теперь нам придется иметь дело с телепатом." Аро рассмеялся.

"Мне необходимо до них дотрагиваться," сказал он. "А к тебе им придется долго привыкать."

"Он должен искупить свою вину," надменно произнесла маленькая Джейн. "Могу я помочь ему в этом?"

"Не стоит, Джейн," улыбнулся король. "Эдвард еще завоюет наше доверие."

"Это так," заверил я. "Я хочу служить со всеми вами." Ничего я так не хотел, как обладать их силой. Вольтерра – единственное место, где я мог жить. Мне нужна была какая-то цель, какой-то смысл, чтобы существовать дальше.

"Но сначала тебе придется проявить себя и выслужиться за тот беспредел, который ты учинил в моем городе. Ты бесконтрольно нападал на людей на улицах, ставя наше существование под угрозу разоблачения, оставил нам эту сумасшедшую Викторию, перебил всех новорожденных, которых мы тренировали почти полгода."

"Я прошу прощения за свое поведение," сказал я. "Но в каком-то смысле я и сам был новорожденным, который только пытался смириться со своей сущностью."

"Это не освобождает тебя от ответственности," ответил Аро. "Ты существуешь в нашем мире уже не первое десятилетие. Ты знал правила, и я не стану делать тебе поблажек. По возвращении в Италию тебе придется начать все с чистого листа. Ты невероятно силен и твои способности бесценны. Я никогда не видел, чтобы кому-то удавалось скрыться от Деметрия."

Ищейка зарычал, не сдержав досады, чем изрядно развеселил остальных.

"Заткнись, Джейн," прошипел он, когда маленькая красноглазая блондинка.. "Ты тоже не можешь ему ничего сделать."

"В любом случае," продолжил Аро. "Сейчас ты в моем распоряжении, и тебе придется делать все, о чем я попрошу. Ты не сможешь вернуться в Штаты, пока я не позволю, и ты навсегда оставишь в покое Изабеллу. Теперь ты Волтури, со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями."

"Надолго ли?" спросил я, хоть и понимал, что не получу ответа.

"А этого никто не знает," улыбнулся Аро. "Но не волнуйся. Как только мы поймем, что тебе можно доверять, ты станешь членом моей свиты." Он кивнул на своих приспешников.

"Но имей в виду, это может занять не один год." Я закатил глаза, осознав, что следующие несколько лет моей жизни превратятся в сущий ад. Хотя мне было все равно. Без Беллы мне было глубоко наплевать на все происходящее вокруг со мной или с кем-то еще.

"Может, ты хочешь попрощаться с семьей?" поинтересовался Аро. "Ты можешь их еще долго не увидеть."

"Нет," ответил я. "Мне не о чем здесь жалеть."

"Чудесно," пожал плечами король. "В таком случае, мы отбываем в Италию сейчас же." Я пошел за ними, не решившись даже бегло взглянуть в сторону дома. Я знал, что, в конце концов, Белла станет одной из нас и наши пути рано или поздно пересекутся. Я наберусь терпения и буду ждать этого дня. А пока я пойду за своей судьбой. В конце концов, все не может быть совсем плохо. Судя по мыслям Аро, он всерьез во мне нуждался. Так что я был более чем уверен, что очень скоро смогу вернуть себе контроль над ситуацией.

**Белла **

Я очнулась в машине. Судя по подпрыгиваниям на каждой кочке, это был джип Эмметта. Холодные, сильные руки крепко обнимали меня, и я не открывая глаз поняла, кто был рядом со мной. Я подняла голову и посмотрела на него. Джаспер улыбнулся мне.

"Ты нашел меня," прошептала я еще хриплым от слабости голосом.

"Неужели ты думала, что я не приду за тобой?" ласково спросил он, убрав прядь волос с моего лба.

"Эдвард сказал, что ты вернулся в Техас вместе с Элис," вздохнув, призналась я. "Я видела фотографии."

"Он солгал!" донесся с переднего сиденья возмущенный голос Розали. "Надеюсь, ты ему не поверила, потому что Джаспер крайне переживал по этому поводу."

"Роуз," одернул свою даму Эмметт. "Конечно, она не поверила. Ведь так, Белла?"

"Так," улыбнулась я в ответ. "Я знала, что Джаспер обязательно придет за мной."

"Как ты себя чувствуешь?" заботливо поинтересовался Джас. "Тебе больно?"

Наверняка он и так знал ответы на все свои вопросы, но, видимо, он просто не мог молчать.

"В горле пересохло," ответила я, слегка потянувшись. "И все почему-то ужасно болит."

"Карлайл сказал, что твой организм обезвожен," сказал Джаспер. "А болит у тебя все из-за меня. Я бросился на вас, пытался не дать Эдварду тебя укусить."

"Он укусил меня?"

"А ты не помнишь?" я видела, как обеспокоен был Джас, но мысли были словно окутаны туманом. Я напряглась, чтобы вспомнить хоть что-то.

"Я помню, как пришел ты, потом волки и Волтури. Я пыталась сказать тебе, что все хорошо, но ты не понял. _Ой!_" я замолчала, поморщившись будто от боли.

"Что такое, милая?"

"Потом была жгучая боль в шее," вспоминала я.

"Это когда этот ублюдок укусил тебя," вклинилась в разговор Роуз.

"Но ты помог," прошептала я. "Я попросила тебя, и ты это сделал."

"Я бы сделал для тебя все, что угодно," сказал Джас. "Но да, я высосал яд из твоей крови."

"Наверное, тебе было очень тяжело…"

"Не тяжелее, чем все произошедшее за последнее время. По-настоящему тяжело было потерять тебя." В его глазах отражалась непередаваемая боль. А потом меня почему-то охватила тоска и отчаяние.

"Брателло!" возмутился Эмметт. "Она вернулась, так что хватит уже все свои эмоции на нас проецировать. Я чувствую себя девчонкой-эмо в худший из ее критических дней!"

"Прости," извинился Джаспер.

"Почему ты не заменил яд Эдварда на свой?" задумчиво произнесла я. Хотела мысленно, а получилось очень даже вслух.

"Потому что я вообще не хотел, чтобы в тебе был яд." Ответил Джас.

"Когда придет время, помнишь?"

"Ты обещал," напомнила я.

"Обещал," ответил он, погладив меня по щеке. "Я просто безумно счастлив, что мне удалось остановить весь этот ужас."

"Джаспер," начала я, чуть приподнявшись и облокотившись на его колено. "Прости меня за слова, которые я наговорила тебе тогда. Все они до последнего были ложью." Машина остановилась на подъездной дорожке Калленов, и вся семья вышла на крыльцо поприветствовать нас.

"Не сейчас, Белла," прервал меня Джас. "Обсудим все позже." Карлайл открыл дверь и поднял меня на руки. Мне тут же стало не по себе. Я так не хотела отрываться от Джаспера, и он это сразу почувствовал.

"Все нормально," сказал Джас. "Иди с Карлайлом. Мне нужно пробежаться. Питер, пойдешь со мной?"

"Ты уверен?" засомневался Питер. "В смысле, ты только что вернул Беллу. Кстати, привет, Белла!" улыбнулся он мне. "Приятно познакомиться."

"Привет," ответила я, когда Карлайл усадил меня на верхнюю ступеньку крыльца. "Джаспер, а твоя пробежка не может подождать?"

"Я быстро," улыбнулся Джас и легонько поцеловал меня в губы. "Карлайл, у нее в горле пересохло, дай ей попить."

"Я о ней позабочусь," ответил ему Карлайл. "А ты возвращайся поскорее."

"Спасибо!" Они с Питером убежали в лес, а я никак не могла справиться с неизвестно откуда вдруг взявшейся печалью. Это почувствовал даже не обладающий даром Джаса Карлайл.

"Ему нужно подкрепиться, Белла," объяснил он. "Пить твою кровь было непростой задачей для него. Наверное, это должен был сделать я."

"Нет, я хотела, чтобы это сделал он," прошептала я. "Но, Вы думаете, проблема только в этом? Он такой грустный."

"Ну, Джас почти тебя потерял, да и мы все были на грани отчаяния, особенно сегодня. А он, как ты знаешь, чувствует и за себя, и за остальных. Это очень тяжело."

"Просто дайте ему прийти в себя," сказала Эсми. "С ним все будет хорошо."

Ко мне подошла девушка.

"Белла, я Шарлотта!" дружелюбно улыбнулась она. "Конечно, хотелось бы познакомиться с тобой при более спокойных обстоятельствах, но я все равно рада встретиться с той, которой удалось так околдовать Джаспера. Мне не терпится пообщаться с тобой."

"Я тоже очень рада с тобой познакомиться," тихо произнесла я. Сил говорить почти не было.

"С ним Питер. Ты и моргнуть не успеешь, как Джас вернется."

"Ясно. Просто я очень по нему скучаю." Я улыбнулась слабой, вымученной улыбкой. Меня слишком беспокоило то, что творилось сейчас в голове у моего любимого.

"Белла, привет!" Элис присела рядом со мной на ступеньку. "Мы с Филиппом так рады, что с тобой все в порядке."

"Спасибо," улыбнулась было я, но потом мой взгляд остановился на Филиппе. Интересно, простила ли его Элис за предательство? Видимо, раз Джаспер его не убил, все было хорошо.

"Белла," виновато начал Филипп. "Я очень сожалею обо всем, через что тебе пришлось пройти. Я искренне прошу прощения за свою роль в этой трагедии."

"Все в порядке," улыбнулась я. "Если Элис видит в тебе хорошее, я ей доверяю."

"Он пытался защитить меня," тихо сказала Элис. А я кивнула. Потому что знала, каково это. Чтобы защитить Джаспера, я разбила ему сердце. И теперь больше всего на свете я боялась, что наши отношения больше не будут такими, как раньше.

"Белла," решила разбавить атмосферу Роуз. "Если ты еще хоть раз нас так напугаешь, я тебя сама обращу. Потому что тогда меня не будет мучать совесть за тумаки, которые я буду тебе за это отвешивать."

"Беллс," рассмеялся Эмметт. "Роуз ужасно скучала по тебе. Мы все скучали." Роуз отпихнула Элис и уселась рядом со мной, крепко сжав меня в своих холодных и одновременно теплых объятиях. Я обняла ее так сильно, как смогла.

"Я тоже по вам скучала."

"Хорошо," Роуз отстранилась и ласково посмотрела на меня. "Просто больше никогда нас не бросай."

"Не буду," улыбнулась я, понимая, как сильно они все любят меня. "Я тоже тебя люблю, Роуз." Она улыбнулась, но вдруг все резко повернулись в сторону леса.

"Что такое?" я испуганно прижалась к перилам. "Это Эдвард?" кажется, я снова запаниковала.

"Нет," успокоил меня Карлайл. "Думаю, с этим гостем ты захочешь поговорить."

"Джейк," я вскочила и спустилась к нему. "Ты вернулся."

"Я хотел убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке," ответил Джейк, заботливо взяв меня за руку. "Ты фигово выглядела, когда тебя сажали в машину." "Почему бы нам не оставить их наедине?" Эсми укоризненно посмотрела на остальных, и вскоре все вампиры скрылись в доме.

"Беллс, как ты вообще дошла до жизни такой?" спросил он.

"Я переспала с Эдвардом, и все тут же пошло по наклонной."

"Ерунда!" рассмеялся друг. "За это тебя можно не наказывать!"

"То есть, ты хотел меня спасти?" спросила я. "Я думала, ты навсегда со мной порвал."

"Ну, да," признал Джейк. "Но я не мог позволить ему просто забрать тебя. Ты не для него. И я всегда это знал."

"Джейк," мне пришлось опустить глаза в пол. "Я все еще не думаю, то есть, мы не можем быть больше чем…"

"Расслабься," улыбнулся друг. "Я знаю, что ты любишь Джаспера, и вижу, как он относится к тебе. Он в миллион раз лучше для тебя, чем был Эдвард. Он ведет себя совсем по-другому с тобой. Не водружает тебя на этот нелепый пьедестал."

"Наверное, боится, что я упаду," хихикнула я. "Но откуда тебе знать, ты ведь никогда не видел нас вместе?"

"Я видел, что с ним творилось в твое отсутствие," ответил Джейк. "Он попросил меня о помощи. Он бы пошел на все, лишь бы спасти тебя."

"И я сделала бы все, чтобы его защитить," тихо сказала я.

"Ага, я в курсе. Только в следующий раз, я тебя прошу, предоставь кровососам самим решать свои вампирские проблемы."

"Да, наверное, это разумная мысль," согласилась я. И тут до меня дошло: я даже не знала, что стало с Эдвардом.

"Джейк, а Эдвард в порядке?"

"Ты никогда не переставала меня удивлять," хмыкнул парень. "Этот монстр похитил тебя, укусил, а ты все еще желаешь ему добра."

"То что он сделал, в общем, это был не он." Я покачала головой, поняв, что Джейку все равно не смогу этого объяснить.

"Он жив?"

"Да, Белла, он жив," ответил внезапно выросший за спиной Джейка Джаспер. "Он отправился обратно в Италию с кланом, в котором ему самое место." Я не могла утаить от него облегчения, которое испытала от этой новости.

"Он присоединился к Волтури?" спросила я.

"Ну," вмешался Питер. "У него не было особого выбора. Да, и в любом случае, если кто и мог его утихомирить, так это они."

"А мы теперь все время будем оглядываться по сторонам, боясь, что он вернется и выкинет очередной фокус," мрачно произнес Джас. Не думаю, что когда-нибудь видела его более злым, чем сейчас. Я шагнула в его сторону и, к моему величайшему облегчению, любимые холодные руки обняли меня. "Пойдем наверх," устало сказал он. "Спасибо вам, ребят, что помогли вернуть Беллу. Я перед вами в долгу до конца своих дней." С этими словами Джас подхватил меня на руки и понес наверх, в нашу спальню. Осторожно усадив меня на кровать, он начал нервно ходить по комнате взад-вперед. Его поведение заставило меня снова занервничать.

"Я скучала по нашему дому," улыбнулась я, пытаясь успокоить любимого.

"Я скучал по тебе," с чувством выдохнул Джас, сев рядом со мной на кровать.

"Как ты?" эмпат старался изо всех сил мониторить мои эмоции.

"Я в порядке. Слабость, но ничего не болит."

"Карлайл дал тебе обезболивающего, так что, когда перестанет действовать, сразу скажи." Я дотронулась рукой до его щеки. Как изголодавшийся по ласке котенок он закрыл глаза и прильнул ко мне. Я уже решила, что Джас успокоился, но как только он открыл глаза, эта уверенность испарилась. Его по-прежнему что-то терзало.

"Я чуть не потерял тебя навсегда," прошептал он.

"Но ты же не потерял," ответила я и попыталась усесться к нему на колени, но Джас отодвинулся и вытянул передо мной руку, словно пытаясь создать дистанцию. Это движение болью отозвалось в моем сердце. Неужели он не хотел меня обнять?

"Я не хочу задеть твои чувства," объяснил он. "Я бесконечно счастлив, что ты дома. Но я очень, очень на тебя рассержен."

"Что? Почему?" я не поверила своим ушам.

"Ты еще спрашиваешь?" вспылил Джас, вскочив с кровати.

"Это была самая ужасная неделя за всю мою жизнь," сказала я. "А теперь мы снова вместе. Все живы и здоровы."

"Для тебя она была ужасной?" Джаспер сорвался на крик. "Не сомневаюсь, что так и было, но у меня внутри все переворачивается при мысли о том, на что ты шла, чтобы меня защитить."

"Что?" я вообще не понимала, к чему он ведет.

"Ты вся пропахла им," ответил Джас. "Каждая твоя клеточка."

"Ну," растерянно пробормотала я. "Если тебя это беспокоит, я могу принять душ."

"Нет!" снова закричал он. "Меня не это беспокоит!"

"Я тебе уже сказала, что все те слова были ложью." Он должен был понять. "У меня не было выбора. Эдвард просто убил бы тебя."

"Это он заставил тебя так думать!" рявкнул Джас. "А ты даже не дала мне шанса разобраться с этим. Ты просто тупо поверила всему, что говорил этот ублюдок. А в меня, в меня ты вообще не верила!"

"Неправда!" теперь закричала и я. С его способностью проецировать эмоции весь его гнев передался мне. "Я пыталась тебя защитить!"

"Тебе не нужно меня защищать!" прошипел он сквозь зубы. "И я тебя об этом предупреждал."

"Но я должна была," прошептала я. "Я не могла тебя потерять."

"Ты рисковала жизнью!" продолжал он кричать. "Ты вообще хоть на секунду задумалась, что было бы со мной, потеряй я тебя?" Голос Джаса чуть дрогнул, и на секунду мне показалось, что его злость начала испаряться.

"Джаспер, я…"

"Что ты, Белла?" заорал он. "Ты так легко сказала мне прощай!"

"Да ты с ума сошел! Это был самый жестокий кошмар за всю мою жизнь!" Джаспер покачал головой и снова заходил по комнате. Он всегда контролировал эмоции других, но кто поможет ему?

"Джаспер, прошу тебя, пойми. Что сделано, то сделано. Я в порядке, все хорошо, все получилось."

"Ты спятила? Как ты вообще можешь сидеть и говорить мне что все получилось? Ты семь дней провела с Эдвардом. Я видел, на что ты была похожа, когда этот мерзавец вытащил тебя на крыльцо. Не смей говорить, что все получилось!"

"Я не понимаю!" что же произошло такого до укуса, что так расстроило Джаса?

"Это я виноват, что не смог защитить тебя!" продолжал кричать он. Питер и Карлайл влетели в комнату. Питер схватил Джаспера за руку и потянул его вон из комнаты. Карлайл подошел ко мне и отвел на безопасное расстояние. Все случилось так быстро, что я не заметила, как в спальню вошла Эсми. "Какого черта?" не унимался Джас. Он яростно пытался вырваться из хватки Питера. Я никогда, никогда не видела его таким.

"Ты проецируешь свой психоз на весь дом," спокойно ответил Питер, уводя Джаса вниз по ступенькам. "Возьми себя в руки!"

"Я не понимаю, что случилось," растерянно пробормотала я сквозь слезы. "Он так злится на меня."

"Не на тебя, дорогая," успокоила Эсми.

"Белла," объяснил Карлайл. "Джаспер до смерти боялся, что Эдвард сделает тебе больно, заставит делать что-то против твоей воли."

"Он ничего не сделал, Карлайл," заверила я. "Эдвард ни к чему меня не принуждал." _Вот, что беспокоило Джаспер_а. Теперь я вспомнила. Тогда на крыльце Эдвард был без рубашки, а моя была полурасстегнута. Он, видимо, решил что…

_Ой, бедный Джаспер._ "Слава Богу," Эсми вздохнула с облегчением.

"Это не давало нам покоя."

"Джаспер привык держать все под контролем. Он солдат, стратег, и когда ты добровольно пошла за Эдвардом, это абсолютно выбило его из колеи. Он совершенно не знал, что ему делать."

"Эдвард угрожал вам и Чарли," расплакалась я. "Я бы не пережила этого. Я так люблю всех вас." Внизу что-то разбилось, а потом голоса умолкли. Наверное, Питер вывел Джаса на улицу. Я всхлипнула. Не так я представляла себе наше воссоединение.

"Тсс," заботливо обняла меня Эсми. "Мы все знаем, что ты хотела нас защитить, и Джаспер знает. Просто он тяжело переживает, что тебе пришлось через все это пройти."

"Белла," сказал Карлайл. "Ты же знаешь, Джаспер чувствует и за себя, и за нас. А когда ты исчезла, мы все чувствовали себя виноватыми в этом. Он пытался погасить свое чувство вины, чтобы начать мыслить здраво, параллельно стараясь успокоить нас."

"И никто не помогает ему," прошептала я. "Все это Джас держит в себе."

"Обычно так и есть," согласился Карлайл. "Когда мы приехали, он убежал на охоту, чтобы избежать всего этого, но, видимо, осознание происходящего накатило на него именно когда он остался с тобой наедине. Он чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. А когда появился шанс убить Эдварда, он этого не сделал."

"Он должен был спасти меня," сказала я. "Но если бы он убил Эдварда, все было бы еще хуже."

"Согласен," ответил Карлайл. "Но ему нужно время, чтобы к этому прийти." И я должна была дать Джасперу это время. Если мое присутствие его огорчает, мне, пожалуй, лучше было уйти.

"Вы не могли бы отвезти меня домой?" спросила я.

"Чарли не дома," ответил Карлайл. "Останься у нас, а скоро все уляжется."

"Мне будет спокойнее знать, что ты не одна," улыбнулась Эсми. "И Джаспер захочет, чтобы ты была рядом." Я кивнула.

Хотя мысль о том, что засыпать мне этой ночью придется не в руках любимого, очень меня печалила. Джаспер неожиданно появился в дверях. Я посмотрела в его глаза, пытаясь выразить без слов, как сильно я хотела, чтобы он меня обнял.

"Ты меня бросаешь?" спросил он с нескрываемой болью в голосе.


	38. Chapter 38

**Джаспер **

Я слышал, как Питер и Карлайл взбежали вверх по лестнице. Видимо, мой гнев распространился на весь дом, и они испугались за Беллу. Питер знал, что я сорвусь, но я был уверен, что смогу взять ситуацию под контроль. Но я ошибался. Бедняжка Белла совсем растерялась. Отчасти она испытывала мою же ярость, которую я невольно проецировал, а отчасти ей было очень больно и обидно. Карлайл и Питер ворвались в комнату. Питер схватил меня за руки, тщетно пытаясь успокоить, а Карлайл в это время отвел Беллу на безопасное расстояние. _От меня?_

"Какого черта?" кричал я, пытаясь высвободиться из хватки друга. Но он не поддавался.

"Ты проецируешь свой психоз на весь дом," Питер вывел меня из комнаты и подтолкнул в сторону лестницы. "Возьми себя в руки!" Я вырвался из его рук. "Какого черта ты еще здесь?" прошипел я.

"Я знал, что ты сейчас на нервах, и остался здесь у Карлайла и Эсми."

"Неужели ты думаешь, что я в состоянии поднять руку на Беллу?" в ярости я схватил первую попавшуюся под руку вещь, которой, к несчастью, оказалась хрустальная ваза, и запустил ей в стену. Мелкие осколки разлетелись по холлу.

"Ты не должен был меня оттуда вытаскивать." Питер вытолкал меня на крыльцо.

"Да что ты вообще творишь?" спросил он. "Возьми себя в руки, идиот! Девочку похитил и мучал неделю один из страшнейших вампиров, которых я когда-либо встречал, а ты вместо того, чтобы помочь, только усугубляешь ситуацию!"

"Он ее укусил!" заорал я. "Он, мать твою, укусил ее! Ты вообще понимаешь, что я чуть не потерял Беллу?"

"Но ты не потерял," отрезал Питер. "Она сидит наверху и вся дрожит, пытаясь понять, отчего вдруг ее любимый стал вести себя, как неконтролируемое животное."

"Да она даже не осознает риска, которому себя подвергала," ответил я. "Она не должна была проходить через этот ад. Я бы придумал что-нибудь. Ведь я, я же чертов вампир, а не она! Ты знаешь, что мне приходилось делать, чтобы выжить. Я бы смог увести ее тогда из его дома. Белла не должна была уходить с ним!"

"Она человек," пытался урезонить меня Питер. "Она думает не так, как мы. Она верила, что тем самым поможет тебе. Белла сделала все с рациональной точки зрения, чтобы защитить свою семью. Она принесла себя в жертву ради тебя. Так же поступил бы и ты. Белла любит тебя, это естественный поступок. Когда мы по-настоящему любим, мы готовы умереть ради другого."

"Ей не нужно умирать ради меня," сказал я.

"Ну, чисто технически как раз нужно," улыбнулся Питер. "Но сейчас она вполне себе жива. И хочет быть с тобой."

"Я не знаю, как вести себя с ней," признался я. Я не мог перестать думать о том, что Эдвард вытворял с моей принцессой. Как он трогал ее, насиловал. Я не знал, что делать. Как смягчить страдания моей Беллы. Она и в самом деле прошла через ад, а я вместо того, чтобы помочь, выплескивал на беднягу свою злобу. От собственной же беспомощности.

"Ты эмпат, ты разберешься," заверил друг. "Но стоя тут, со мной, ты точно ничем не поможешь. Хочешь, пробежимся еще раз? Проветрим твои мозги?" "Нет," ответил я. "Я лучше пойду к Белле и извинюсь. Я вел себя весь день как свинья. Я должен о ней позаботиться."

"Джаспер," Питер пристально посмотрел на меня. "Что бы Эдвард ни делал с Беллой все это время, ты должен понимать, что это не ее вина."

"Знаю," тихо ответил я. "Но эти воспоминания еще долго будут преследовать ее."

"Этого уже не изменишь. Но помочь ты вполне в состоянии," ответил друг. "Белла вернулась к тебе. Она в безопасности и ждет тебя. Не заставляй ее страдать еще больше."

"Ты прав," вздохнул я. "Белла сильная. Я знаю. Просто мне нужно как-то отделаться от ощущения, что я почти потерял ее."

"Ты видел, как Белла смотрела на тебя, когда мы появились под их окнами сегодня?"

"Да. И я почувствовал ее любовь ко мне," признался я.

"Тогда что ты тут делаешь? Вы спасли леди, Майор. Так идите же за своей наградой!"

"Спасибо, Питер," сказал я. "Может, ты переедешь в Форкс?"

"Нет уж," рассмеялся друг. "Нам с Шарлоттой пора в Техас. Я тут с тобой так напутешествовался, что мне нужно передохнуть."

"Я обязательно привезу Беллу в Техас," пообещал я.

"Ловлю тебя на слове," улыбнулся Питер. "Мы еще заглянем к вам перед отъездом!"

"Отлично, тогда до встречи!" улыбнулся я и пошел обратно в дом. Питер всегда знал ко мне подход. Даже когда мы были с Марией, и мне приходилось уничтожать непригодных к службе новорожденных. Я каждый раз слетал с катушек, потому что все их эмоции передавались мне сполна. А Питер всегда оттаскивал меня и успокаивал, терпеливо объясняя, что, как и почему. Я собрался с мыслями и поднялся наверх. Нужно было успокоить Беллу, но как только я подошел к нашей двери, я ощутил исходящую от бедняги печаль. Малышка была в депрессии. И виноват в этом на этот раз был не я, а Эдвард.

"Вы можете отвезти меня домой?" спросила Белла. О_на хотела уйти?_

"Чарли не дома," ответил Карлайл. "Оставайся у нас, все наладится, вот увидишь."

"Мне будет спокойнее знать, что ты не одна," заботливо сказала Эсми. "Да и Джаспер захочет, чтобы ты была рядом." _Рядом?_ Я хотел, чтобы Белла была со мной в нашем доме, а не просто рядом. Я вошел и посмотрел любимой в глаза. Я чувствовал, как сильно она хочет быть со мной. Так почему же она собралась уходить?

"Ты уходишь от меня?" спросил я.

"Я не хочу, но.." Белла в растерянности посмотрела на Карлайла, словно прося о помощи. Она не знала, что делать.

"Мы думали, что тебе нужно побыть одному," осторожно предположил отец.

"Ты этого хочешь, Белла?" спросил я. "Если ты правда хочешь уйти, я не буду мешать."

"Я не хочу уходить," ответила она. "Но я еще меньше хочу быть причиной твоих страданий."

"Да никакая ты не причина!" сказал я. "Вы извините нас?" я посмотрел на Карлайла и Эсми, но они опасались оставлять нас наедине.

"Я в порядке, Карлайл. Больше я не сорвусь, обещаю."

"Если Белла передумает, просто позови меня," ответил отец. "Я знаю, ты никогда бы не навредил ей, но ты тоже немало пережил."

"Спасибо," улыбнулся я. "Я просто хочу побыть с Беллой вдвоем." Карлайл понимающе кивнул, и они с Эсми вышли из комнаты.

"Ты напугала меня," признался я, когда в доме уже никого не было.

"Я знаю," ответила Белла. "Наверное, мое отсутствие стало для тебя настоящей пыткой."

"Еще какой," вздохнул я. "Но я про то, что было сейчас. Ты попросила их отвезти тебя домой. Но я думал, что твой дом здесь."

"Так и есть," ответила Белла. "Но ты был так расстроен. Я никогда не видела тебя таким злым. Я не ожидала такой реакции. Я просто думала, что ты обрадуешься моему возвращению."

"Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как я счастлив," ответил я. "Но как только мы вернулись домой, на меня накатило осознание того, что произошло сегодня. Я думал, что потеряю тебя навсегда, когда этот мерзавец тебя укусил," не было слов, чтобы описать мои чувства. Такого со мной раньше не случалось. Ведь кто, как не я, разбирается в эмоциональной сфере. Но наша связь с Беллой была слишком глубокой, слишком непостижимой. "Я в порядке, Джаспер," улыбнулась она. "Я знаю, нам еще во многом надо разобраться, но я хочу быть здесь, с тобой."

"Прости меня за мое поведение," сказал я. "Я не должен был повышать на тебя голос."

"Тобой овладели эмоции, Джаспер," ответила принцесса. "Тебе не нужно их от меня скрывать. Я смогу с этим справиться."

"Но сегодня явно не следовало этого делать. Ты так много пережила, я знаю, как нелегко тебе пришлось."

"Я должна тебе кое-что сказать," Белла встала и подошла ко мне. Я приготовился к худшему. Любимая нуждалась во мне, и я сделаю все, что смогу. "Эдвард был безумно жесток, он говорил ужасные вещи, угрожал мне, обманывал меня. Он сказал, что ты вернулся к Элис. Сказал, что убьет Чарли, если я не буду делать, что он мне приказывал." _Бедняжка начала плакать._

Я ободряюще сжал ее маленькую дрожащую ручку. Я уже готов был услышать все.

"Ты можешь рассказать мне все," прошептал я. "Я должен знать."

"Он запугивал меня постоянно, но, Джаспер, секса у нас не было."

"Белла," я почти уже вздохнул с облегчением. Мне только хотелось убедиться, что любимая не пытается просто меня успокоить. "Даже если бы и был, это не было бы твоей виной."

"Я говорю правду," настаивала принцесса. "И ты наверняка можешь это почувствовать. Я не пытаюсь тебя успокоить. Я просто скажу, что прямо перед твоим приходом Эдвард очень настойчиво пытался заставить меня поддаться. Он пытался очаровать меня, внушить, что я тебе больше не нужна. А я продолжала твердить, что ты меня любишь, и что его я не хочу. Это его не останавливало, и если бы ты не пришел вовремя, Эдвард, наверное, добился бы своего."

"Меня тошнит от мысли, что не успей я вовремя, этот мерзавец бы тебя изнасиловал. Боже, ты была так напугана."

Я притянул Беллу к себе и крепко обнял. "Прости меня."

"Это не твоя вина," повторила любимая. "И Эдвард не виноват в том, что с ним произошло. Но и он уже знает, как я на самом деле люблю тебя. И что так будет всегда. Даже когда он подсунул мне те фотографии, я не сомневалась в тебе ни на секунду."

"Ты должна была знать, что они поддельные," сказал я. "Я никогда бы так с тобой не поступил. Я бы потратил всю оставшуюся жизнь на поиски тебя." "Часть меня это понимала, но Эдвард хитер и у него неплохо получалось посеять зерно сомнений в моей голове," принцесса явно стыдилась этого.

"Но даже, если бы ты и забыл меня, я никогда не перестала бы тебя любить." Я обхватил лицо Беллы ладонями и нежно поцеловал ее в губы.

"Я никогда бы не оставил тебя с ним. Но ты никогда, слышишь, никогда больше не бросай меня."

"И не подумаю!" улыбнулась красавица и потянулась ко мне за очередной порцией долгожданного сладкого поцелуя. Я упивался счастьем, губами лаская ее губы, ощущая ее тепло на своей прохладной коже. Каждым своим движением я давал Белле понять, как сильно мне ее не хватало. Эта неделя была мучительно долгой. Не прерывая поцелуя, мы медленно приблизились к кровати. Но торопить события в такой момент не хотелось. Я сел и усадил Беллу к себе на колени. Она уже принялась, было, за пуговицы на моей рубашке, но я перехватил нетерпеливые ручки.

"Дорогая," прошептал я, не отрываясь от ее лица. "Эта неделя тебя вымотала, я знаю."

"Но она закончилась," ответила принцесса, ласково проведя рукой по моим волосам. "Я вернулась туда, где должна быть."

И я буду совершенно счастлив просто обнимать тебя сегодня ночью," сказал я. Мне не хотелось давить на мою малышку после всех этих безумств.

"А я очень расстроюсь, если ты будешь только обнимать меня сегодня ночью," игриво ответила она, расстегнув свою блузку и кинув ее на пол. Вскоре за блузкой последовал бюстгалтер. Кажется, красавица не собиралась отступать. Из моей груди невольно вырвался рык.

"Как я скучала по этому," улыбнулась Белла. "Иди ко мне, Джаспер." Мое имя, произнесенное этим волшебным голосом, стало для меня сигнальным выстрелом. Я уложил Беллу на спину и в одно мгновение оказался сверху и уставился на нее, не сводя восторженного взгляда.

"Ты так прекрасна," прошептал я, кончиками пальцев проводя по ее шее, груди, животу. Белла вздрогнула.

"Холодно?" улыбнулся я. Она покачала головой и приподнялась, опершись на локти. Я осторожно расстегнул ее джинсы и стянул их вместе с трусиками и тут же отбросил ненужные тряпочки куда-то в сторону. Я покрывал поцелуями ноги Беллы, от самых пяточек, прохладным языком ласкал внутреннюю поверхность ее бедер. Красавица откинула голову и зажмурилась. Ее возбуждение почти достигло предела, отчего мне внезапно стало крайне тесно в собственных джинсах. Мои губы поднимались все выше по ногам Беллы. Боже, как скучал я по ее сладкому вкусу! Принцесса застонала от удовольствия, когда я скользнул языком внутрь. Она сгорала от желания и от необходимости быть со мной, отдать мне всю себя. Ее хрупкое тело по-кошачьи извивалось в моих руках.

"Джаспер…" выдохнула Белла. "Остановись…" нежные пальчики изо всех сил вцепились в простыни. "Ты должен быть во мне, сейчас же…" _Не волнуйся, я туда доберусь_…

Я улыбнулся и, ничего не ответив, продолжил свою сладкую пытку. Наконец Белла забилась в своем долгожданном экстазе. Она не могла ни вздохнуть, ни произнести ни слова. Лишь спустя пару минут принцесса открыла глаза и посмотрела на меня. Улыбаясь, я гладил ее по животу. Придя в себя окончательно, Белла в задумчивости стала наматывать мои кудри себе на палец.

"Почему в конечном счете я всегда оказываюсь голой, а ты по-прежнему одет?"

"Это несложно исправить," я поднялся и протянул красавице руку. "Пошли."

"Куда?" растерянно спросила она.

"Я не отказался бы сейчас от горячего душа." Улыбнулся я. "Присоединишься?" Белла тут же подскочила с кровати и послушно взяла меня за руку. В ванной я скинул кеды и включил в душе воду. Но той секунды, за которую я повернулся к крану и настроил температуру, я успел невыносимо соскучиться по моей любимой. Я осторожно обхватил пальцами ее подбородок и нежно поцеловал в губы.

"Не могу оторваться от тебя сегодня," прошептал я, лаская губами ее шею. Дойдя до шрама от укуса Эдварда, я замер. Зажмурившись, я попытался взять себя в руки. Этот шрам будет вечно напоминать мне о неделе нашей разлуки…

"Он не болит," ободряюще прошептала Белла. "К тому же скоро ты оставишь здесь свой собственный след!" Я осторожно прижался к месту укуса губами.

"Я больше никогда не позволю никому и ничему причинить тебе боль!" Решив действовать самостоятельно, Белла ловко расстегнула мою рубашку и скинула ее с моих плеч. Красавица целовала мою шею, грудь, живот, пока не добралась до моих джинсов. Встав на колени, она быстро расстегнула и сняла с меня последнюю одежду. В ванной действительно становилось жарко! Ловким движением Белла обхватила меня своими пальчиками. "Белла," зашипел я, но красавица уже ласкала меня своими мягкими губами и горячим язычком, сводя меня с ума окончательно и бесповоротно. Я держался пару минут, но потом все-таки схватил Беллу за руки и поднял наверх, прижимая к себе.

"Эй," возмутилась любимая. "Так нечестно!"

"А где ты видела справедливость в этой жизни?" хитро ухмыльнулся я.

"Да ты нахал!"

"Очень может быть!" прошептал я и поставил Беллу в душ. Красавица прижалась спиной к стене, а я страстно и прерывисто целовал и прикусывал ее губы, позволяя своему возбуждению упираться в теплый и мягкий животик. Моя девочка сгорала от нестерпимого желания и что есть сил бормотала мое имя.

"Что такое, Белла?" я делал вид, что не понимаю, стремясь раздразнить ее еще больше. "Чего ты хочешь?"

"Тебя," громко простонала она в ответ. "Я всегда хочу только тебя." Выдавив на ладони немного геля для душа, я стал массировать грудь и живот любимой, не переставая при этом целовать ее шею. Скользнув рукой вниз, я стал игриво ласкать мою девочку пальцами, то оказываясь внутри, то резко убирая руку. Белла дрожала от нетерпения.

"Боже, Джаспер!" кричала она. "Пожалуйста…"

Я поднял ее и, сев на край ванной, медленно усадил на себя. Теплые струи обдавали Беллу с обеих сторон, так что замерзнуть она не сможет. Я мысленно поблагодарил Эмметта. Ведь именно в его голову пришла идея установить такой просторный многофункциональный душ. Пока Белла медленно, зажмурившись опускалась на меня, я все несдержаннее ласкал ее шею губами и зубами, оставляя красноватые следы. Я был вне себя от желания и страсти, которую хотел подарить Белле, но все же сдерживался. Я хотел показать моей принцессе, как сильно я любил ее и нуждался в ней. Мы оба потерялись в своих ярких и незабываемых чувствах, подаренных долгожданным воссоединением. Я двигался медленно, как можно теснее прижимая любимую к себе.

"Даже если ты бросишь меня еще тысячу раз, я никогда не перестану любить тебя," прошептал я.

"Я никогда больше никуда не уйду. Я хочу быть только твоей," прошептала она в ответ, глядя мне прямо в глаза. "Навсегда, Джаспер."

"Ты уже моя," улыбнулся я. "А за навсегда можешь не беспокоиться. Я дал тебе слово." Белла задвигалась быстрее, и я тут же встал и прижал ее к стене. Красавица крепко обхватила меня ногами, а я схватил ее руки и зафиксировал их у нее над головой.

"Я хотел быть нежнее," признался я. "Но не могу. Ты нужна мне!"

"Не нужно со мной осторожничать," закричала Белла. "Сильнее, пожалуйста, я хочу тебя чувствовать! Джас!.."

Девочка извивалась и изо всех сил пыталась крепче сжимать меня внутри себя. Как бы ее потом боли в мышцах не замучали. Я вошел в нее так резко и глубоко, как только мог, давая нам обоим то, чего так не хватало. Я старался не слишком вдалбливать Беллу в стену, ведь у нее еще с утра все болит после нашего столкновения. Но темп я уже был не в состоянии замедлить. Часть меня уже жаждала увидеть принцессу в вампирском обличье, когда можно будет, наконец, забыть об ограничениях. Волна оргазма захлестнула нас обоих.

"Черт, Белла!" прорычал я любимой в ухо, и она тут же сама забилась в сладких судорогах. Наши стоны эхом разносились по ванной и по всему дому. Я крепко держал Беллу, потому что стоять на ногах самостоятельно она не могла.

"Ух ты," выдохнула принцесса и чмокнула меня в щеку. Я закрыл кран и осторожно помог ей выбраться. Обернув Беллу в большое махровое полотенце, я медленно понес ее в спальню. Усадив любимую на край кровати, я аккуратно вытер каждую клеточку ее тела. Закончив с этим, я надел на нее футболку и снова взял на руки. Мне не хотелось отпускать Беллу от себя ни на секунду. Я сел в кресло, а она уютно устроилась у меня на коленях. И тут я вспомнил, что мой человечек устал и, судя по всему, давно ничего не ел.

"Ты, наверное, умираешь с голоду!" воскликнул я, хлопнув себя по затылку. "Пойду, принесу тебе что-нибудь."

"Нет!" Белла испуганно вцепилась в меня. "Не уходи." Бедняжка испугалась не на шутку.

"Да, прости," извинился я. "Ты все еще боишься его. Я не оставлю тебя одну, не волнуйся. Я позову Эмметта или Питера приглядеть за домом, пока я не вернусь." Надо сказать, я тоже переживал, что мерзавец вернется за Беллой снова.

"А может, мы просто закажем доставку?"

"Боюсь, курьер будет искать это место всю ночь," сказал я. "Может, попросим Эмметта сгонять за едой?"

"Ты думаешь, он согласится?"

"Ну, конечно! Он так по тебе скучал, что как минимум еще пару недель будет готов приносить тебе тапочки с газеткой по утрам!" улыбнулся я. "По тебе все скучали."

"Это было труднее всего," вздохнула Белла. "Понимать, что вы сходите с ума от волнения, не зная, где я и что он со мной делает."

"Давай больше не будем думать об этом," сказал я. "Я тут с ума чуть не сошел. Чуть не сорвался и не соскользнул с вегетарианского пути, так сказать. Белла была в ужасе. Она чувствовала себя виноватой во всем.

"Это не было бы твоей виной," уверял я, гладя любимую по щеке. "Я выследил жертву, молодую девчонку, но как только я почувствовал ее страх, я подумал о том, как в этот момент, должно быть, напугана ты. И все наваждение как рукой сняло."

"Прости меня за все, через что тебе пришлось пройти," прошептала Белла. "Я только надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что все это я делала ради тебя. Ты всегда заботился обо мне и помогал во всем."

"Для этого я и создан," ответил я. "Я рожден, чтобы заботиться о тебе."

"Но иногда и мне приходится тебя спасать," прошептала Белла, уткнувшись мне в грудь. "О тебе тоже нужно заботиться."

"Ты меня спасла уже на несколько вечностей вперед, милая," заверил я ее, вспоминая, через какие кошмары мне пришлось пройти. "Пока не появилась ты, я не мог справиться с жаждой крови. Я думал, что любил Элис, но понял, что такое любовь на самом деле, когда ты пришла и захотела быть мне другом. Когда Эл ушла, я не знал, почему это произошло. Но ты нуждалась во мне и доверяла во всем..."

"Тебе так легко доверять," ответила любимая. "И тогда, когда я ушла с Эдвардом… Дело было не в этом. Моя вера в тебя непоколебима."

"Больше никаких испытаний," сказал я. "Я никогда больше не отпущу тебя."

"А я никогда не уйду," шепнула Белла. "Не могу без тебя ни секунды. Я тебя люблю." Я приподнял ее подбородок и легонько поцеловал в губы.

"И я тебя люблю." Протянув руку, я достал с ночного столика ожерелье с сердцем, которое Белла вернула мне в тот злополучный день.

"Кажется, это твое."

"Прости, что я вернула его," бедняжка покраснела от стыда. "Я не знала, как еще заставить тебя уйти." Я бережно надел ожерелье красавице на шею и застегнул его.

"Больше никогда не снимай," улыбнулся я. "Я очень обижусь."

"Ну почему ты такой идеальный?" спросила Белла, а слезы текли по ее щекам, переливаясь точно как бриллианты на ожерелье.

"Милая," ответил я, смахивая соленые капли с любимого лица. "Ты сделала меня тем, кто я есть. Так что ответ должен быть для тебя очевиден." Белла снова принялась жадно целовать меня. Еще пара мгновений, и красавица каким-то образом снова оказалась обнаженной.

"Ой-ой-ой, дорогая!" изобразил я удивление, слегка отстранившись от нее. "Я думал, ты голодная!"

"Но не до еды!" подмигнула принцесса и потянулась к моему полотенцу.

"Правда?" я улыбнулся и, быстро поднявшись, понес Беллу обратно на кровать. "Давай посмотрим, чем я могу помочь." Следующие несколько часов мы неторопливо воссоединялись. Я приласкал каждую клеточку тела любимой. Каждую секунду нашей близости я крепко запечатлел у себя в памяти. Никогда больше я не позволю никому отнять у меня Беллу. В ближайшее время мне предстояло переделать целую кучу дел. Ведь я планировал начать с принцессой новую жизнь! И когда она уснула в моих руках, я предался размышлениям.

Белла была еще так молода, но сомнений в том, что она хочет провести со мной вечность, у меня не возникало. До того, как Эдвард влез в нашу жизнь, я собирался сделать ей предложение. Намерения мои не изменились, и глядя на мою спящую девочку я понимал, что больше ждать не могу.

Это испытание лишь укрепило мои чувства к ней, и ни дня своего существования я не собирался жить впредь без Беллы.


	39. Chapter 39

**Джаспер **

Белла копошилась в доме, пока я ждал ее у ручья. Она настояла, что перед прогулкой должна помыть посуду, и я не стал слишком возражать. Мне полезно было побыть немного одному и привести мысли в порядок. Месяц прошел с того злополучного дня, когда Эдвард забрал мою принцессу. Карлайл несколько раз пытался выяснить, где он и что с ним, но Волтури не шли на контакт. Они удостаивали отца лишь краткими сообщениями о том, что Эдвард под надежной охраной и опасности для Беллы не представляет.

Я им, разумеется, не верил, и поэтому не ослаблял бдительность ни на секунду. Чарли вернулся, наконец, домой, что бесконечно обрадовало мою любимую. Первые несколько дней она даже ночевала у отца дома, боясь признаться, что мы теперь живем вместе. Я провожал ее до входной двери, а потом, когда Чарли засыпал, забирался в спальню Беллы через окно, как и когда-то раньше. Конечно, весь этот маскарад меня немного раздражал, и, в конце концов, я убедил мою трусишку сказать папе правду. Чарли пару дней ходил расстроенный, но потом успокоился, побывав у нас с ней в гостях и поняв, как счастлива его дочь со мной.

Да, и к тому же, он сам вернулся из командировки не без сюрпризов. Пока он трудился вместо почившего шефа полиции соседнего городка, его будни скрашивала Сью Клируотер. Они подружились еще до отъезда Чарли, но за последние несколько месяцев их союз окреп и перерос в романтические отношения. Белла этому факту только обрадовалась, потому что ей было бы очень грустно оставлять Чарли одного. Ведь после превращения им вряд ли удастся общаться первое время. С появлением Сью угрызения совести почти исчезли. Сегодня утром я отправил Беллу за покупками с Роуз, а сам поехал по одному очень важному делу. Делу, которое должно было положить начало нашей новой жизни. Я, конечно, всегда старался соответствовать времени, в котором живу. Одевался современно, читал современную литературу и слушал современную музыку, но все же я был родом из другой эпохи. И именно поэтому я хотел по всем правилам попросить руки Беллы у ее отца, Чарли.

"Джаспер," воскликнул он, открыв мне дверь. "Ты что, собрался вернуть мне дочурку?" Он, конечно, шутил, _но в каждой шутке_… В общем, сами знаете. Чарли скучал по Белле, и я очень хорошо его понимал.

"Не совсем, если честно," ответил я, шагнув в дом.

"Все в порядке?" взволнованно спросил шеф. "С Беллой все хорошо?" Если бы он узнал, что происходило с его дочерью последний месяц, бедняга сошел бы с ума.

"Да, абсолютно," заверил я. "Они гуляют с моей сестрой."

"А, тогда зачем ты пришел?"

"Ну, вообще-то я хотел Вас кое о чем попросить,"ответил я, решив сразу перейти к делу.

"Надеюсь, ты не собираешься просить ее руки?" рассмеялся Чарли. Он и не подозревал, как близок был к истине. Я прокашлялся и нервно застучал ногой по полу. _Я? Застучал ногой?_ Вампирам это не свойственно… Но как только до Чарли дошло, что именно за рукой его дочери я и пришел, он разнервничался окончательно. Я должен был послать ему немного спокойствия, чтобы привести нас обоих в чувства.

"Нет," Чарли заходил по комнате. "Только не говори, что она беременна! Вы поэтому съехались?" Бедняга был так расстроен.

"Нет," заверил я, а для пущей убедительности применил свой дар убеждения. "Она не беременно. Просто она меня любит. А я люблю ее. И я хочу, чтобы наш союз стал официальным."

"Ей восемнадцать," резонно заметил Чарли. "Зачем так спешить?"

"Я хочу увезти ее на учебу," ответил я. И это не было совсем уж враньем. Потому что после обращения Белле лучше находиться подальше от Форкса. К тому же, мне хотелось спрятать ее подальше от Эдварда. Конечно, он всегда сможет найти ее, если захочет, но в таком случае я обязан был максимально усложнить мерзавцу задачу.

"Нас обоих приняли в Университет Аляски." А это уж точно было правдой. Мой помощник Дженкс уже почти закончил оформление бумаг.

"Аляски?" в ужасе закричал Чарли. "Ты хочешь увезти мою дочь на Аляску?"

"Только если она сама захочет," ответил я. "И я хочу сделать ей предложение. Но решение принимать Белле. Просто сначала я хотел сообщить обо всем Вам и попросить Вашего разрешения."

"То есть," он продолжал расхаживать по комнате. "Если я скажу нет, ты не станешь делать ей предложение."

"Чарли," я решил снова пустить в ход свой дар убеждения. К черту приличия. Если мне придется зачаровать этого вредного субъекта, чтобы получить Беллу, я это сделаю.

"Я люблю Беллу и хочу провести с ней остаток своего существования."

"Существования?" слово явно смутило беднягу.

"Моей жизни," поправился я. "И она чувствует то же самое. Вы дадите нам Ваше благословение?"

"А ты обещаешь, что через пару недель Белла не окажется чудесным образом беременной?" Я рассмеялся. Он и понятия не имел, каким чудом это было бы на самом деле.

"Обещаю," вздохнул я. "Обещаю, что Белла не беременна и в ближайшее время таковой не станет."

"Тогда ладно," вздохнул Чарли.

"Ладно?" переспросил я, не веря своим ушам.

"Я знаю, что она тебя любит," ответил он. "Конечно, я думаю, что Белла слишком молода. Но это ее жизнь, и я уверен, что ты сможешь о ней позаботиться."

"Я Вас не подведу," улыбнулся я. "Я сделаю ее самой счастливой."

"Только попробуй не сделать!" Чарли погрозил мне пальцем.

Итак, благословением я заручился, кольцо купил, декорации заготовил: наш ручей в сумерках. Не хватало только невесты. Я уже собрался идти за ней в дом, но Белла сама выпорхнула на крыльцо и прыгнула прямо в мои объятия. Я крепко обнял красавицу и поцеловал в лобик.

"Меня ждешь?" спросила она.

"Да уж, жду, копуша!" улыбнулся я в ответ и повел любимую к ручью. "Я уже почти потерял терпение."

"Джаспер!" восторженно воскликнула Белла. "Это все ты сделал?"

Это она радовалась свечам, которые я расставил вдоль ручья. Ветра, к счастью, не было, поэтому все огоньки приятно мерцали в сумраке вечера. Я разложил для нас плед и забросал его лепестками роз.

"Тебе нравится?" спросил я.

"Красота неописуемая, но по какому случаю все это?" растерянно спросила принцесса.

"Разве мне обязательно нужен повод, чтобы быть романтиком?"

"Нет," улыбнулась Белла, сев на плед и скинув туфли. Раскинув ноги, она жестом пригласила меня лечь к ней на колени, чтобы поиграть с моими волосами. Она это очень любила. Я с готовностью послушался, надеясь, что это занятие сможет меня успокоить. Кажется, я никогда еще так не нервничал. Принцесса ласково перебирала мои кудри, наматывая их на пальцы, и улыбалась мне. Она была совершенством. Трудно было представить, что моя Белла может быть еще прекраснее. А ведь так и будет, когда она станет вампиром. Я закрыл глаза и просто наслаждался мгновением. Пение птиц и стрекотанье кузнечиков приятно ласкали слух. Хотя я с моими вампирскими способностями слышал даже машины, едущие в пяти милях от нас. А где-то смеялись Эсми и Карлайл. Но лишнее я блокировал. Сегодня все мои чувства направлены только на Беллу. Я чувствовал, что ждал ее всю свою жизнь, от самого рождения. Ни одной секунды не сомневался я в том, что я и моя принцесса созданы друг для друга. Мне столько всего нужно было ей сказать. На ближайший месяц у меня было невероятное количество разнообразных планов, но я хотел дать понять моей Белле, что решение всегда останется за ней. И надеялся, что в этих решениях найдется место мне.

Я хотел сделать ее переход в наш мир настолько безболезненным, насколько будет возможно.

"Джаспер," сказала она, слегка прикусив губу. "Ты в порядке?"

"Да, дорогая," я приподнялся, чтобы посмотреть на нее. "А почему я должен быть не в порядке?"

"Не знаю. Просто я нервничаю, и совсем не могу понять, почему." _Черт!_ Кажется, я проецировал. "Ты чем-то взволнован?" спросила принцесса.

"Чуть-чуть," признался я, и бедняжку тут же охватил страх.

"Эдвард?" запаниковала Белла. "Он вернулся за мной? Карлайл говорил с Аро? Что-то с Чарли?"

"Шшш, Белла," я притянул ее к себе и обнял. "Один раз я тебя упустил, но больше этого никогда не случится. Эдвард не вернулся, и Чарли в полном порядке. Кстати, я виделся с ним сегодня."

"Да? Он заходил к нам домой?"

"Нет, я к нему заглянул," ответил я. "Это касается истории с Эдвардом."

"Ты рассказал Чарли про Эдварда?" принцесса растерялась.

"Нет," улыбнулся я. "Я попросил у него разрешения уехать с тобой учиться на Аляску."

"А зачем нам туда?"

"Ну, причин несколько," сказал я. "Первая – там мы сможем начать новую жизнь без каких-либо напоминаний об Эдварде."

"Но ведь он и там сможет нас найти," предположила Белла.

"Да, но, скорее всего, сначала он заглянет сюда," ответил я. "Не думаю, что он вернется в ближайшее время, но смена обстановки нам в любом случае не помешает."

"А остальные поедут с нами?"

"Поедут," заверил я. "Ну, Карлайл и Эсми, по крайней мере, точно. Ну, Роуз с Эмметтом тоже вряд ли захотят жить далеко от тебя."

"А Элис?"

"Они с Филиппом не поедут," признался я, и, если честно, меня этот факт вполне устраивал. У Филиппа был тяжелый период, связанный с переходом на вегетарианскую диету, и Элис придется следить за ним еще несколько лет как минимум. А нам бы хотя бы с новорожденной Беллой справиться.

"Они хотят пока путешествовать вдвоем. Им ведь еще столько нужно узнать друг о друге."

"А они будут нас навещать ?"

"Конечно!"

"Наверное, у тебя есть веские основания, чтобы увезти меня на Аляску," задумчиво произнесла принцесса.

"Думаю, нам лучше уехать подальше от Форкса," ответил я. "Если ты собираешься стать одной из нас, здесь ты жить не сможешь. Нам нужно уехать, чтобы ты могла начать жизнь с чистого листа."

"А ты сможешь применить свою ученую степень?" спросила Белла. "И стать психологом или психиатром?"

"Смогу. Есть человек, который сейчас помогает мне все оформить. Тебя уже приняли в Университет Аляски. Но, конечно, все зависит от твоего желания, ничего еще не утверждено."

"Я думаю, я хочу поехать," улыбнулась принцесса. "Думаю, для Чарли будет лучше, если мы уедем сейчас." Ее снова охватила печаль, как и всегда, когда мы обсуждали наше будущее. Я знал, что она хочет быть со мной, но то, как придется поступить с Чарли, бесконечно огорчало мою любимую. "Белла," напомнил я. "Ты не обязана становиться такой, как я. И ты не обязана уезжать от Чарли." У нее должен быть выбор, пока мой яд не проникнет в ее вены.

"Нет, Джаспер," возразила Белла. "Я никогда не чувствовала себя своей в этом мире. Поэтому мы и полюбили друг друга. Я создана, чтобы быть с тобой, чтобы быть такой же, как ты. Это моя судьба, я только хотела бы…" она замолчала, не решаясь закончить фразу.

"Ты хотела бы, чтобы Чарли все знал," догадался я. "И я бы хотел, но это невозможно. Мы не можем рисковать и провоцировать Волтури еще раз. Я не уверен, что смогу защитить от них Чарли."

"Знаю, но, может быть, есть еще какой-то вариант," сказала она. "Эта мысль пришла мне в голову, когда я увидела Чарли и Сью, но я не уверена."

"Что ты имеешь в виду?" спросил я. "Если возможность и правда есть, я полностью поддержу тебя."

"Сью знает, кто ты," ответила Белла.

"Да, это правда," согласился я. "Но при чем тут…" и тут я понял.

"Если Сью ему расскажет, получится, что мы не нарушим никаких правил."

"Это реально?"

"Мне надо обсудить это с Карлайлом, но уж если Сью смогла объяснить Чарли про стаю, и он принял это как должное, то почему бы ему и к нам не отнестись с пониманием."

"Он любит меня, Джаспер," улыбнулась принцесса. "Ему неважно, кто я. Ему важно, чтобы я была счастлива."

"Согласен, но давай все-таки немного подождем с этим," сказал я. "Я не завтра собираюсь тебя обращать. И к тому же, я сегодня уже достаточно шокировал твоего отца."

"Аляской?" хихикнула Белла. "Да, это, конечно, настоящий сюрприз, но он будет рад, что я поеду учиться. Он уже высказал свое мнение насчет оплаты обучения и тому подобное? Это его больная тема."

"Вообще-то, мы не говорили об этом," ответил я. "Нам было не до таких деталей."

"Ясно," ответила принцесса. "Что ж, уверена, он это оценит. Так как ты умудрился записать меня в университет?"

"У тебя хорошие оценки, нам нужно было только заполнить за тебя заявление," сказал я. "Обо всем уже позаботились. Эсми нашла очень милый домик недалеко от Университета, а Карлайл договорился о месте в госпитале и сказал, что сможет приступить к работе осенью."

"А если бы я не поехала?"

"Тогда мы бы остались здесь. Но, если честно, Элис видела тебя на Аляске, так что о твоем решении мы были в своем роде осведомлены заранее."

"А что еще она видела?"

"Этого уже никто не знает," улыбнулся я. "Она сказала, чтобы мы жили своей жизнью."

"Я хочу на Аляску," сказала Белла. "Я бы поехала с тобой хоть на край света."

"И это взаимно," улыбнулся я. "Но тебе нужно еще кое-что знать."

"Что?"

"Ты записана в Университет не как Белла Свон," сказал я, повернув принцессу так, чтобы мы смотрели друг другу прямо в глаза.

"Почему?" удивилась Белла. "Нам придется сменить имена?"

"Ну, тебе да," ответил я и полез в карман.

"Нет, ради тебя я готова, но почему только мне?" красавица растерялась. "И какая же будет у меня история? Я тоже стану для всех приемной дочерью Карлайла и Эсми?"

"Не совсем," ухмыльнулся я и открыл коробочку с кольцом. "Ты станешь моей женой."

Белла завороженно посмотрела на кольцо, а потом подняла глаза на меня.

"Джаспер, я…" Слезы покатились по ее нежным щечкам, и я почувствовал всю любовь ко мне, которая таилась в сердце моей принцессы. Наши чувства были взаимны до последней капли.

"Изабелла Свон," торжественно произнес я, достав кольцо из маленькой голубой коробочки. "Я чувствую, что любил тебя всю жизнь, и в то же время знаю, что мы едва начали. Я не могу без тебя. Окажи мне честь стать моей женой. Я клянусь любить тебя и заботиться о тебе всю вечность."

Принцесса не могла сдержать слёз. Я осторожно взял ее руку и выжидающе посмотрел в любимые шоколадные глаза. Прежде чем я надену ей кольцо, она должна дать свой ответ.

"Ты выйдешь за меня замуж?" Белла кивнула и дрожащим голосом произнесла,

"Конечно!" Я легонько поцеловал ее в губы, и в этом поцелуе была вся моя любовь, вся моя нежность.

"Я люблю тебя, Джаспер," улыбнулась красавица. "И буду любить всегда."

"Я тоже люблю тебя," с чувством произнес я, надевая заветное кольцо на драгоценный пальчик. "Я всегда буду жить лишь ради тебя."

Она вытянула ручку и принялась рассматривать подарок. Кольцо безумно понравилось любимой, я это чувствовал. Хоть ее и смущали немного его габариты.

"Тебе нравится?" спросил я. "Роуз помогала мне выбрать."

"Оно потрясающее. Но какое большое!"

"Я хотел еще больше, но Роуз заверила меня, что это больше пойдет тебе." Улыбнулся я. "Зато все студентики будут знать, что ты моя!"

"Оно прекрасно," улыбалась Белла. "Я в восторге от него!" она нежно поцеловала меня в губы, "И никогда-никогда не буду его снимать."

"Да уж, пожалуйста," ответил я, не отрываясь от губ любимой. "Ты сделала меня сейчас самым счастливым существом на земле, но, как я уже сказал, выбор за тобой. Мы можем уехать, а можем и остаться."

"Я согласна на Аляску, Джаспер," ответила она. "Ты сможешь начать новую карьеру, а я пойду учиться. Мы начнем все с самого начала!"

Я наклонился и снова стал целовать Беллу, прерываясь лишь чтобы любимая могла вздохнуть. Она быстро глотала воздух, а потом нетерпеливо притягивала меня обратно к себе. Принцесса так сильно меня хотела. Не в состоянии ждать, она вытащила рубашку из моих брюк и скользнула ладонями по спине. Я быстро расстегнул блузку Беллы и прильнул губами к ее возбужденным соскам. Спустя пару мгновений красавица уже в исступлении хваталась за мои волосы. Но я крепко схватил ее и прижал к земле. Послав любимой немного спокойствия, я наклонился и медленно лизнул ее губы. Она в растерянности смотрела на меня.

"Сегодня я хочу заняться с тобой любовью," прошептал я. "Я хочу, чтобы мы наслаждались друг другом медленно и нежно. Ты позволишь мне это?" Белла кивнула и сняла с себя блузку и бюстгалтер, представая передо мной во всей красе. Я последовал ее примеру, и спустя мгновение вся моя одежда уже валялась на траве. Красавица широко улыбнулась, и я знал, почему.

"Да, на этот раз я первый оказался голым," улыбнулся я и, наклонившись, снова поцеловал ее. Белла, недолго думая, обхватила меня своими ладошками и стала массировать, приводя холодное тело в состояние совершеннейшего блаженства. Я зажмурился и отдался ощущениям. Но, решив не отставать, на ощупь быстро снял с нее джинсы и трусики. Белла отстранилась и игриво облизала свой пальчик.

"Я когда-нибудь смогу попробовать тебя на вкус?"

"Не сегодня," улыбнулся я. "Я хочу быть внутри тебя, когда кончу." Я прижался своим возбуждением к ее разгоряченной влажной коже, и принцесса застонала, зажмурившись от удовольствия. Она не могла дождаться, когда я окажусь внутри. Решив не заставлять любимую ждать слишком долго, я медленно скользнул в ее горячее и мягкое тело, так медленно, чтобы она прочувствовала каждый мой сантиметр.

"Почувствуй меня, Белла," прошептал я. "И больше нам ничего не нужно."

"Да, милый!" простонала она в ответ. "Как же хорошо!"

Я двигался так медленно, как мог, проецируя на Беллу все чувства и ощущения, которые сам испытывал. Прекрасное тело моей принцессы задрожало, и ее мышцы стали сокращаться вокруг меня. Я не стал ускоряться. И без того было невероятно хорошо. Я полностью вышел из нее, и потом так же медленно вернулся внутрь, и где-то на третий раз Белла закричала и забилась подо мной в судорогах от невообразимо прекрасного оргазма, не переставая кричать и стонать мое имя. Она обхватила мою талию ногами, и я прижал ее к себе как можно ближе. Я осторожно прикусил плечо принцессы, и уже не в состоянии сдержаться, кончил прямо в ее прекрасное тело, продолжая сжимать зубами нежную кожу. Любимую снова накрыла волна наслаждения, а я, отстранившись, зализывал место, где только что были мои клыки. Я не прокусил кожу, но красный след явно останется надолго. Хоть и не навечно. Я нежно убрал волосы с ее лица и улыбнулся.

"Никакими словами не опишешь то, что произошло сейчас."

"Я люблю тебя," жарко прошептала Белла. "Ты столько дал мне, Джаспер."

"Ты заслуживаешь всего самого лучшего на этой Земле," ответил я, снова целуя любимую.

"Я тоже хочу дать кое-что тебе," сказала она.

"Ты уже согласилась выйти за меня," напомнил я. "Я о таком даже и не мечтал."

"Я могу дать тебе то, чего ты точно хочешь," продолжала принцесса. Я видел, что она отчего-то разнервничалась.

"Белла," сказал я. "Ты все, чего я могу желать."

"Я о том же," она сделала глубокий вдох. "Джаспер, я готова. Обрати меня, сегодня, прямо сейчас."

"Белла, нет, я…" Она прижала палец к моим губам и улыбнулась.

"Обрати меня…"


	40. Chapter 40

**Белла **

Я разбирала пришедшую за день почту и невольно улыбнулась, увидев адресованный мне конверт. Я никак не могла к этому привыкнуть. Мечта становилась реальностью. _Изабелла Уитлок._ Такое у меня теперь было имя.

Уже несколько месяцев я ношу эту прекрасную фамилию. Мы решили остановиться именно на Уитлоках, раз уж на Аляске начиналась для нас новая жизнь. У Джаспера на эту фамилию уже была ученая степень и лицензия врача, что впоследствии очень упростило ему поиски работы.

Свадьба была довольно простой, скромной и очень элегантной. Из гостей были только наши семьи, Джейк, Питер и Шарлотта были свидетелями. А сразу после церемонии мы отбыли в наш новый дом на Аляске, чтобы осенью уже приступить к учебе. Джаспер хотел увезти меня куда-нибудь на медовый месяц, но времени до занятий оставалось мало, и он пообещал, что в первые же каникулы мы отправимся, куда я пожелаю. Но я никуда не хотела ехать. Вместо этого я снова попросила Джаса обратить меня, и на этот раз он согласился. В ночь нашей помолвки любимый мне отказал…

_"Обрати меня," взмолилась я. _

_"Не сегодня, дорогая," улыбнулся Джас. "Как бы сильно я ни хотел сделать тебя своей, нам до этого еще о многом нужно позаботиться." Он нежно поцеловал меня в губы, но я все равно была немножко расстроена. Любимый погладил меня по волосам, пытаясь утешить. _

_"Например?" спросила я. "Я этого хочу, и ты этого тоже хочешь." _

_"И я это сделаю," пообещал он. "Просто сейчас не время. Ты пока не готова расстаться с Чарли."_

_ "Но мы же решили, что Сью нам поможет." _

_"Сначала я должен обсудить это с Карлайлом. Мы не знаем даже, позволят ли Квильеты открыть Чарли их тайну. К тому же, неужели ты не хочешь, чтобы твой папа присутствовал на свадьбе?" _

_"Хочу," призналась я. Вот черт! Джас снова оказался прав. "Давай поженимся, обустроимся на Аляске, и обещаю, как только придет время, я тебя обращу." _

И хотя я была ужасно огорчена, я понимала, что Джаспер был прав. И в конечном счете порадовалась, что он заставил меня ждать. Мы смогли по-человечески пожениться, Чарли был чрезвычайно горд вести меня к алтарю. И когда я поняла, как папа счастлив видеть меня в этот день, видеть, что я вся свечусь от любви и нежности, я осознала, как несправедливо было бы лишить его этой возможности. Чарли заслуживал разделить со мной радость этого дня, и я лишь надеялась, что план «Сью» сработает. Я надеялась, что в один прекрасный момент я смогу воссоединиться с папой и провести с ним остаток его дней…

Карлайл согласился, что если Сью расскажет Чарли о легендах Квильетов и о холодных, это не нарушит никаких правил. Он поговорил с отцом Джейка и другими старейшинами племени и, в конце концов, они согласились нам помочь. Сью решила, что гуманнее будет сначала рассказать папе про стаю, а уже потом про Калленов, плавно подводя к тому, кем в итоге станет его дочь. Думаю, ему будет легче воспринять эту информацию, зная, что выбор я сделала добровольно и совершенно самостоятельно. И благодаря тому, что Джейк был Альфой стаи, Джасперу было позволено немного обойти условия мирного договора и все-таки обратить меня. Хотя и не все соплеменники Джейка были в восторге от этой идеи. Но мы собирались сделать это вдали от Форкса, так что вряд ли кто-то из них помешал бы нам.

У Джаспера дела на Аляске шли очень хорошо. Он наконец-то смог применить свою степень по психологии, и буквально сразу же выделился на фоне всех остальных. Впрочем, я в этом никогда и не сомневалась. Карлайл познакомил его с доктором, у которого была своя клиника, и тот взял Джаспера в ассистенты, и любимый сразу же поразил всех своими экстраординарными способностями. Я так им гордилась. Он любил свою профессию, и было видно, что Джас, наконец, нашел свое настоящее призвание. Ничего лучше и придумать было нельзя!

А я выбрала своей специальностью историю, особенно уделяя внимание исследованиям Гражданской войны. Ведь я была замужем за настоящим экспертом в этой области! Джас видел все собственными глазами, и профессора каждый раз удивлялись, откуда в моих работах столько точности в описании деталей того времени. Если бы они только знали, откуда в моей голове все эти знания! Я знала, что следующий учебный год мне придется пропустить, но Джас заверил, что после новорожденного периода я смогу совершенно спокойно вернуться к занятиям и, с учетом новых способностей вампира, закончить Университет в сжатые сроки. Я надеялась стать учителем, а может, даже университетским преподавателем. Джас сказал, что мне это удастся с легкостью, а он поможет мне во всех начинаниях.

Я пошла наверх принять душ, расслабиться и сосредоточиться на том, что должно было произойти уже в самое ближайшее время. На этот раз без дара Джаспера было и вовсе не обойтись, но я знала, что он непременно мне поможет. Я переоделась в удобные домашние вещи и пошла к Карлайлу в кабинет. Он ждал меня.

"Проходи, Белла," сказал он. "Я надеялся, что успею поговорить с тобой до возвращения Джаспера." Джас отправился на охоту с Эмметом. Карлайл считал, что перед тем, как обращать меня, ему лучше насытиться. Конечно, никто не сомневался в самообладании моего любимого, но рисковать все равно было ни к чему.

"Я не боюсь," сказала я. "Это именно то, чего я хочу."

"Знаю," улыбнулся Карлайл. "Я и не собирался тебя отговаривать."

"Я наконец-то стану одной из Калленов." Улыбнулась я.

"Ты всегда была одной из Калленов," ответил он. "А теперь мы знаем, что ты будешь с нами вечно."

"Я знаю, вы говорили с Джаспером," робко начала я. "Он на самом деле не имеет ничего против? Джас сказал мне, что все в порядке, но я же знаю, что даже если бы что-то и было не так, он не подал бы виду. Конечно, я мечтаю, чтобы именно мой муж меня обратил, но в то же время я не хочу причинять ему страдания."

"Он справится, хотя я уже предлагал свою помощь," признался Карлайл. "Я ему сказал, что ничего предосудительного в том, что я сделаю это за него, не будет."

"Вот как," я была немного разочарована. "Вы об этом хотели поговорить? Джас согласился?"

"Разумеется, нет," улыбнулся Карлайл. "Он вполне может сделать это сам, я в нем не сомневаюсь."

"Как и я," я широко улыбнулась. Я больше всего на свете хотела, чтобы именно яд моего любимого открыл мне двери в вечность. Потому что так наши судьбы соединятся навсегда. Карлайл выдвинул ящик своего письменного стола и, достав оттуда длинную черную коробку, протянул ее мне. Это было похоже на упаковку какого-нибудь ожерелья. Я растерялась, не понимаю, с чего вдруг Карлайлу дарить мне украшения.

"Белла," улыбнулся он. "У каждого из нас есть какая-нибудь вещь с изображением фамильного герба. У меня кольцо, у Джаспера и Эмметта браслеты. Я надеялся, что ты примешь этот подарок и будешь носить его с той же гордостью, как и все мы."

"Карлайл," восхищенно выдохнула я и открыла коробку. На изящной серебряной цепочке висел кулон с фамильным гербом. Моим гербом. "У меня нет слов."

"Я прекрасно понимаю, на что ты идешь, чтобы присоединиться к моей семье," продолжил Карлайл. "Ты жертвуешь многим, и мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы помочь тебе пройти через это. Мы можем дать тебе хорошую, счастливую жизнь. Наш клан очень силён, и мы никогда, никогда тебя не покинем." Я смахнула слезы, хлынувшие из моих глаз, и было так странно осознавать, что, скорее всего, это последний раз, когда я могу по-настоящему плакать.

"Карлайл, я никогда не буду снимать это. Я люблю всех вас и не могу выразить словами благодарность за то, что вы согласились меня принять."

"Ты сделала моего сына невероятно счастливым, и за это я буду вечно тебе благодарен."

"Я люблю его," улыбнулась я.

"А я люблю тебя," Джаспер стоял, облокотившись на дверной косяк, и ослепительно улыбался мне. Я подскочила и побежала обнимать любимого. Он поднял меня и играючи подкинул в воздух. "Я по тебе скучала."

"Прости," улыбнулся он. "Мне нужно было закончить кое-какие дела в офисе, раз уж я там не появлюсь пару дней, а потом я пошел на охоту."

"В следующий раз я уже буду охотиться вместе с тобой."

"Не могу дождаться!" радостно ответил Джас и посмотрел на коробочку, которую я держала в руках. "Я вижу, Карлайлу уже тоже не терпится." "Извини," рассмеялся Карлайл. "Я хотел, чтобы когда Белла проснется, у нее уже было это."

Джаспер взял ожерелье и надел мне на шею, перед этим сняв подаренное им же сердечко. Наверное, ему было немного грустно это делать. Я посмотрела любимому в глаза, и он тут же словно прочел мои мысли.

"Я собираюсь сделать из этого чудесный браслет, так что ты сможешь носить все вместе!" игриво подмигнул Джас. "Вы готовы, миссис Уитлок?"

"Да," радостно взвизгнула я. "Я уже видела Роуз и Эсми, они пообещали присмотреть за мной, пока я буду корчиться от боли."

"Молодцы," усмехнулся Джас. "Я постараюсь забрать у тебя столько боли, сколько будет возможно, милая." Карлайл поднялся из-за стола, подошел к нам и взял меня за руку.

"Ты справишься. Я верю в тебя так же, как и в Джаспера. Мы пока оставим вас наедине, но если что-то понадобится, Джас меня позовет." Любимый кивнул.

"Спасибо, Карлайл," улыбнулась я, поцеловав Карлайла в щеку. "Увидимся через три дня."

"Так точно!" кивнул он и похлопал Джаспера по плечу. Мой драгоценный супруг взял меня за руку и повел в нашу спальню. Дом был такой огромный, что большую часть времени мы не могли сказать наверняка, был ли там кто-нибудь еще. У каждой пары были свои огромные апартаменты в совершенно разных концах дома. Джас предлагал отстроить собственный домик, но мне нравилось жить вместе со всеми. К тому же, так всем будет проще следить за новорожденной Беллой. Хотя я все же надеялась, что быстро привыкну к вегетарианской диете. Но, конечно, потребуется немало времени, чтобы свыкнуться со своим новым состоянием. Джаспер подошел к кровати, сел и усадил меня к себе на колени. Я положила голову ему на плечо и стала ласково перебирать его шелковистые локоны.

"Ты точно уверена, что хочешь этого?" спросил он.

"Да," не колеблясь ответила я. "Я хочу быть с тобой вечно. Ты ведь чувствуешь?"

"Чувствую," улыбнулся любимый. "Но все-таки это очень серьезно. Когда я сделаю это, назад пути уже не будет. Ты станешь вампиром."

"Знаю," промурлыкала я, поворачиваясь и глядя ему прямо в глаза. "Я буду твоей вампиршей, и ты будешь за меня в ответе."

"Я никогда не позволю ничему плохому случиться с тобой," пообещал Джас.

"Знаю, и я теперь тоже смогу за тобой присматривать!" Любимый расхохотался.

"Ты и так присматриваешь."

"А еще я смогу не уставать ночью," хитро подмигнула я. Сама мысль об этом заводила.

"Да ты и так вполне справляешься," улыбнулся Джас. "Просто теперь тебе не нужны будут передышки." Мы оба звонко рассмеялись.

"Джаспер," я попыталась придать своему лицу серьезное выражение. "Я знаю, что была создана для этого. Я не случайно оказалась рядом с тобой. Мы с тобой – это не простое совпадение."

"Ты моя жизнь. Единственный смысл моего существования," прошептал Джас, взяв мои руки в свои. "До тебя у меня не было цели. Чего-то отчаянно не хватало, и теперь я знаю, чего именно."

Я вспыхнула. Он повторял слова, произнесенные перед алтарём.

**Джаспер **

Эмоции переполняли любимую. Она поняла, что я повторял свадебную клятву. И я делал это намеренно. Перед обращением я хотел еще раз признаться ей в своих чувствах.

"И это была ты, Изабелла," я нежно прижался к губам Беллы. У алтаря мне разрешили это сделать только после слов священника «а теперь поцелуйте невесту».

"Это тебя мне не хватало. " Я снова поцеловал ее, уже более страстно и эмоционально. Красавица вздохнула, не отрываясь от меня. Я чувствовал, как в ней разгорается настоящее пламя.

"А сейчас ты уже отошел от сценария," прошептала она.

"Я бы и на свадьбе сделал то же самое, не будь рядом свиделетей," сказал я, ловко стянув с любимой блузку и попутно покрывая поцелуями ее шею. "А еще я бы сказал тебе, что пронесу любовь к тебе через всю нашу вечность. Хотя, конечно, твои мама и папа этого бы не поняли." Я нежно провел пальцами по сладко вздымающейся, скрытой за тонким кружевом бюстгалтера груди Беллы. Она выгнулась мне на встречу и обвила ноги вокруг моей талии.

"Пока у меня есть ты, мне больше ничего не нужно." Я убрал волосы с ее шеи и легонько поцеловал трепещущую венку. Белла задрожала, и я послал ей волну спокойствия, взяв нежное личико в свои ладони. Я посмотрел любимой в глаза. В эти невероятные карие глаза, которые сегодня навсегда должен был у нее забрать.

"Как ты хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?" Я видел, как бедняжка боялась, и готов был на все, чтобы сделать процесс как можно менее болезненным.

"Не знаю," нервно сглотнула Белла. "Я никогда не задумывалась об этом. То есть, я знаю, что ты меня укусишь несколько раз, и будет очень больно."

"Я заберу столько боли, сколько будет в моих силах." Я нежно поцеловал любимую в губы.

"А тебе будет больно?" спросила она.

"Я буду чувствовать твою боль, но я не буду ее проецировать," ответил я. "Я бы забрал ее всю, если бы мог."

"Знаю," шепнула Белла, целуя меня и одновременно расстегивая пуговицы на моей рубашке. Нас словно все время тянуло друг к другу. Мы должны были постоянно соприкасаться, так или иначе. Спустя несколько минут нашего затяжного поцелуя любимая потянулась расстегивать мой ремень. Я ласкал ее спину и замер на уровне бюстгалтера, неуверенный в том, что именно следовало сделать дальше. Я смотрел на Беллу, сосредоточившись на ее чувствах. Ей было страшно и неспокойно, но это можно было понять.

"Ты мне нужен," прошептала любимая, продолжая расстегивать мои джинсы. "Займись со мной сначала любовью!" Я расстегнул бюстгалтер и, отбросив его в сторону, осторожно уложил Беллу на спину. Сняв с себя остатки одежды, я забрался к любимой на кровать. Недолго думая, Белла схватила меня за шею и притянула к себе, начав жадно и нетерпеливо целовать. В ее душе невероятный страх смешался с желанием, чтобы я обратил ее, да так, что границ было уже не разглядеть. С тех пор, как мы переехали на Аляску, любимая только об обращении и говорила. Она хотела быть со мной всегда и была уверена, что, став вампиром, сможет постоять за себя и защитить наши отношения. Но в любом случае я и так не собирался подвергать их ни малейшей опасности. Любимая нетерпеливо извивалась подо мной, ее желание обрушивалось на меня с невероятной силой, и все, чего я хотел, было оказаться внутри Беллы.

"Белла," выдохнул я. "Ты уверена, что хочешь, чтобы я обратил тебя?" Слишком привлекательной мне казалась возможность укусить любимую во время этого секса. Столько раз во время близости я мечтал ощутить в горле ее сладкую кровь! А теперь мне ничто не помешает это сделать.

"Это единственный способ остаться вместе навечно. Возьми меня, Джаспер, сделай меня своей." В мгновение ока я оказался сверху и, подтянув ногу Беллы себе на талию, резко и глубоко вошел в нее. Но как только я собрался начать движение, ее ладошки уперлись мне в плечи, прося остановиться. "Подожди," простонала любимая. "Не двигайся."

"Почему?" прошипел я, сдерживаясь из последних сил.

"Я хочу почувствовать тебя в последний раз, пока я еще человек," прошептала она. "Я хочу унести с собой как можно больше воспоминаний." Я послушался и замер.

"Ты ничего не забудешь," пообещал я. "Я напомню тебе обо всем, что будет необходимо." Белла закрыла глаза и крепко прижала меня к себе, а потом снова начала двигаться мне навстречу. Ну, слава Богу! Мы быстро нашли идеальный ритм, позволяющий довести наслаждение до предела. Я не был груб, но и не слишком нежничал. Наши тела двигались в унисон, слаженно, красиво и чувственно.

"Открой глаза," простонал я. Белла послушалась и посмотрела на меня. Я чувствовал ее любовь, чувствовал, как сильно она хочет быть со мной.

"Я люблю тебя," выдохнул я. "Если больше ты в ближайшие дни ничего не вспомнишь, то помни хотя бы это."

"Обещаю," вскрикнула любимая, когда волна оргазма охватила ее.. "Я люблю тебя, Джаспер."

Ее мышцы в сладких судорогах сжимались вокруг меня, и я приподнял любимую, перемещая ее в сидячее положение, не переставая при этом двигаться внутри ее горячего тела. Белла дрожала, изо всех сил вцепившись в мои плечи. Оргазм так потряс ее, что вряд ли она ощутила, как мои клыки прокусили ее нежную кожу.

"Джаспер," простонала она, пока я продолжал пить ее невероятно сладкую, горячую кровь. Мой собственный оргазм наступил, как только теплая кровь Беллы оказалась у меня на языке. Это был самый эротичный момент за все мое существование, но пора было остановиться. Пульс любимой начал замедляться, и пришло время запускать в ее вены яд. А это было сложнее всего, потому что я знал, на какую адскую боль обрекаю свою принцессу. _Пожалуйста, прости меня, Белла_…

Как только мой яд проник в ее кровь, Белла вскрикнула и вцепилась ногтями мне в спину. Я прижал ее к себе, пытаясь успокоить, но в первые секунды яд обжигал уж слишком невыносимо. Я осторожно уложил любимую на спину, и скользнув носом по ее руке, прокусил левое запястье. Она кричала, умоляя меня остановиться, но, как бы это ни было тяжело, я знал, что дело нужно довести до конца. Я быстро сделал еще несколько укусов в разных частях тела любимой. Белла отчаянно пыталась вырваться, но я крепко держал ее. Мое сердце сжималось от боли, когда я делал все это. Но я знал, что еще немного, и боль пройдет, и больше я никогда не позволю ничему навредить моей любимой. Белла горела изнутри, бедняжке было невыносимо больно, но, в конце концов, мне удалось ее убаюкать.

Зная, что спокойные минуты быстро закончатся, я молниеносно оделся и аккуратно надел на любимую майку и пижамные шорты. Я пытался сделать все, чтобы Белле было удобнее и лучше. Жар только усиливался. Волосы намокли от пота, а температура тела была в разы больше обычной человеческой. Белла тряслась и дергалась, и я крепко прижал ее к своей груди. Решив, что смогу немного охладить любимую, я быстро стянул футболку.

"Нет!" кричала она. "Все горит! Останови это!"

"Белла," прошептал я. "Милая, я здесь. Я пытаюсь помочь тебе." Не прошло еще пяти минут с начала этой пытки, а я уже окутывал Беллу таким количеством спокойствия, на которое только был способен мой дар. Я готов был идти на все, чтобы справиться с этим. В конце концов, любимая успокоилась, и я погрузил ее в глубокий сон, надеясь, что так ей проще будет пережить большую часть своего превращения. Боль наступала циклично, то приходя, то отпуская. Час или два Белла была спокойна, но потом снова кричала от боли и отчаянно вцеплялась в простыни. Эсми несколько раз заходила и настаивала на смене постельного белья, чтобы Белле было удобнее.

Роуз и Эмметт сидели с ней, когда, по их мнению, мне нужен был перерыв. Они пытались выгнать меня на охоту, но я отказывался покидать любимую в такое время. Вся семья безумно беспокоилась за Беллу, и никто не хотел уходить ни на минуту. Карлайл сидел рядом со мной, не отходя ни на секунду с тех пор, как я его позвал. Он уверял меня, что все идет, как должно, и что яд уже начинал действовать. Мы чувствовали, как твердели мускулы Беллы и менялись черты ее лица. Она все еще была моей Беллой, но уже больше походила на нас. Кожа стала заметно бледнее, скулы выступали явственнее, губы стали объемнее, а тело более точеным и изящным. Боль постепенно отступала, и сердце любимой билось все медленнее. Вдохи тоже становились менее глубокими и частыми. Сейчас Белла была уже больше вампиром, чем человеком. Как она и хотела.

"Осталось недолго, Джаспер," сказал Карлайл, поднявшись со своего место. "Она проснется через несколько минут. Я вас пока оставлю."

"Думаешь, она меня вспомнит?" взволнованно спросил я.

"Я в этом уверен," улыбнулся отец. "Просто дай ей время. Не забудь, Беллу будет мучить жажда, так что первым делом возьми ее на охоту. Наша цель – приучить ее к вегетарианству как можно скорее."

"Хорошо," ответил я, когда Карлайл уже вышел из комнаты. Я немного передвинул Беллу, усадив себе на колени и обняв за талию. Я видел просыпающихся новорожденных раньше много раз. Как правило, они пробуждаются очень растерянными и дезориентированными, и поэтому я должен был быть рядом с любимой в эту секунду, чтобы все объяснить и помочь. Еще несколько минут я держал Беллу в своих объятиях, как вдруг она окончательно перестала дышать. Это просто уже не было нужно. Она стала одной из нас.

"Белла," прошептал я, легонько тряся ее за плечи. Принцесса потянулась и, не открывая глаз, несколько раз мотнула головой из стороны в сторону. "Дорогая, ты меня слышишь?" Белла медленно открыла свои кроваво-красные глаза и посмотрела на меня. Она собралась было заговорить, но тут же закрыла рот и схватилась за горло. Жажда мучила мою любимую.

"Я помогу тебе с этим справиться," улыбнулся я. "Мы пойдем на охоту."

Принцесса робко дотронулась до моего лица, и я тут же ощутил ту вспышку. И в этот раз заряд был намного сильнее, чем когда Белла была еще человеком. Это не удивило ее. Она не была ни напугана, ни обеспокоена.

"Ты тёплый," прошептала принцесса. "Почему ты тёплый?" она была растеряна и дезориентирована.

"Белла," тихо начал я. "Ты помнишь, что я с тобой сделал?" Она неотрывно смотрела на меня. Красные глаза выглядели очень непривычно, но в остальном Белла была совершенством. Она и раньше была красавицей, но сейчас она превратилась в Богиню.

"Я чувствую себя по-другому," сказала она. "Я вижу четче, я все слышу." Наклонившись, принцесса уткнулась носом в мою шею. "Ты так вкусно пахнешь. Как осень – чисто и свежо." Я рассмеялся. "Я теперь как ты."

К любимой наконец-то пришло осознание происходящего.

"Я вампир?" Я кивнул и, не успел я ответить, Белла уже отскочила на противоположный конец комнаты. Она была такой быстрой и юркой, что мне предстояло долго к этому приноравливаться. Я встал и подошел к любимой. Она смотрела на свое отражение в большом зеркале, не в силах сказать ни слова от охвативших ее эмоций. Она осторожно дотрагивалась до своего лица, волос. Я тихонько приблизился и обнял принцессу за талию, прижавшись губами к ее шее. Она не сводила с меня глаз. Сомнения роились в переродившейся душе. Белла никак не могла понять, что происходит, и была очень взволнована.

"Ты восхитительна," прошептал я. "Я так тебя люблю."

"Ты остался со мной," сказала она немного погодя. "Я чувствовала тебя рядом."

"Я обещал, что никогда не покину тебя," напомнил я.

"Каждый раз, когда было больно, ты облегчал мне эту боль," продолжала она. "Ты ее забирал." Принцесса наконец-то начинала снова мне доверять. Она вспомнила, кто мы друг для друга.

"Я помогал тебе, как только мог," сказал я. "Было невыносимо смотреть, как ты страдаешь от боли."

"Это не твоя вина," Белла медленно повернулась ко мне лицом.

"Хочешь пойти на охоту?" спросил я. Принцесса снова схватилась за горло.

"Горит!" призналась она, поморщившись. "Это пройдет?"

"Как только ты поешь, станет легче." Я взял ее за руку и повел к двери, но внезапно Белла замерла. Я непонимающе оглянулся на неё.

"Я скучала по тебе," улыбнулась она.

"Я тоже по тебе скучал," я ласково погладил любимую по щеке. "Я боялся, что ты меня не вспомнишь."

"Как я могла тебя забыть?" улыбнулась она. "Я принадлежу тебе. Я твоя жена." Принцесса подошла ближе и поцеловала меня в губы. "Ради тебя я стала тем, кто я есть сейчас."

"Белла," простонал я, притянув красавицу к себе и медленно, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением целуя ее. Мне ничего и никогда больше не будет нужно. Несколько минут мы целовались, не желая отрываться друг от друга, но я обязан был позаботиться о ней. Усилием воли я заставил себя отстраниться от сладких губ. Белла тут же огорченно надула губки.

"Позже, обещаю."

"Не сейчас?" хитро поинтересовалась принцесса, надеясь, что я все же передумаю.

"Не сейчас," рассмеялся я. "Надо отвести тебя к остальным, они уже ждут не дождутся взглянуть на новую Беллу."

"Они тоже были рядом," улыбнулась она. "Я их слышала."

"Да, они все тебя очень любят," сказал я.

"И я их люблю," сказала принцесса, и сердце ее наполнилось радостью. Она была счастливо, а большего я и не мог желать.

"Пошли," кивнул я, поманив Беллу за собой.

"Джаспер," улыбнулась она. "Пока мы не ушли, я должна тебе кое-что сказать."

"Все, что угодно," заверил я.

"Я помню ту ночь, когда ты помогал мне с домашним заданием в спальне Эдварда. Ты потянулся за карандашом, и я почувствовала вспышку." Я улыбнулся. "Ты одолжил мне свою куртку, когда я потеряла пальто," продолжала любимая. "И ты хотел стать моим другом." Она перечисляла все важные моменты нашей жизни, которые привели нас в этот день. "Я помню ночь, когда мы сидели у тебя на подоконнике, обнявшись, и я спросила, могут ли друзья так сидеть," улыбалась Белла. "И тот день, когда ты почти поцеловал меня у ручья. Я скучаю по нашему ручью!"

"Когда-нибудь я отведу тебя туда," пообещал я.

"Концерт, заднее сиденье джипа Эмметта, ты помнишь?"

"Я помню каждую секунду, проведенную с тобой," улыбнулся я.

"Как мы первый раз занимались любовью," улыбалась она. Будь любимая человеком, точно бы залилась сейчас румянцем. А потом я почувствовал, что помимо крови ей внезапно захотелось чего-то еще. "Вечер, который организовывала клиника Карлайла

"Лестница," ухмыльнулся я.

"Джаспер, я люблю тебя," воскликнула Белла и крепко меня обняла. "Я ничего не забыла, ни секунды. Я Изабелла Уитлок, твоя жена." Словно камень упал с моих плеч, когда я услышал все эти воспоминания. Это лишний раз доказало, как глубока и нерушима наша с ней связь.

"Спасибо," улыбнулась Белла, обняв меня еще крепче.

"За что?" я слегка отстранился и ласково посмотрел ей в глаза.

"За то, что полюбил меня," ответила она. "Ты достаточно любил меня, чтобы сделать такой, как ты."

"Я бы и по-другому тебя любил, но теперь нас уже ничто не разлучит."

"Обещаешь?"

"Конечно же, обещаю." Я прижал любимую к себе.

"Сегодня начинается вечность."


	41. Chapter 41

**Белла **

_Два года спустя_…

Я сидела на заднем дворе и раскачивала новое подаренное Джаспером кресло. Здесь на Аляске было холодно и мрачно, но меня это не беспокоило. Собственно, это оптимальные погодные условия для таких существ, как мы. Меньше вероятности, что люди нас раскроют. Моя новорожденная фаза, наконец-то, стала подходить к концу. К сожалению, она продлилась куда дольше ожидаемого.

Я никак не могла насытиться кровью животных, потому что мне до смерти, буквально до зубовного скрежета хотелось человеческой. А именно ее, как вы понимаете, мне никто и не собирался давать. Этот месяц, пожалуй, был самым тихим для Джаса с самого момента моего обращения. Карлайл впервые вздохнул с облегчением, поняв, что я успокоилась и почти смирилась со своей вегетарианской участью. Ох, и дала же я им всем прикурить за эти два года! Я честно пыталась контролировать жажду человеческой крови, но инстинкты зачастую брали верх, и когда семья выводила меня на «вегетарианскую» охоту, я отказывалась пить вовсе. Но, наконец-то, я с горем пополам пришла в норму, и мне позволено было вернуться в Университет в этом семестре. Правда, с условием, что я позволю Эмметту меня сопровождать. Сам братишка не возражал, и помощь его, действительно, оказалась неоценимой. Он внимательно следил, чтобы у меня не снесло крышу в полной людей аудитории.

Постепенно я начинала привыкать к человеческому обществу, и запах людской крови перестал так притягивать меня. И хотя жизнь оказалась далеко не такой гладкой, как представляла себе моя новая семья, все они помогали мне, как могли. Но, разумеется, никому не досталось так, как Джасперу. Он как никто другой понимал мои чувства и изо всех сил пытался мне помочь, а я вела себя безобразно. Особенно в первый год. Я постоянно устраивала истерики, эмоции мои были нестабильны и непредсказуемы. Джасу было очень больно от всего этого, и часто он, как я думаю, винил себя в том, что превратил меня в настолько неуправляемого вампира. Когда я сейчас вспоминаю свой первый год, мне становится безумно стыдно за все свои выходки.

Чего я только ни выдумывала. Я пыталась манипулировать, кем только можно. Но Джаспер сохранял терпение и всегда каким-то невероятным образом находил способ успокоить разбушевавшуюся женушку. Почти все время я была очень злая и раздражительная, и каждый день умоляла любимого дать мне нормальную вампирскую жизнь. Я умоляла, ныла, давила на него, требуя мне помочь. Я даже пыталась уговорить Джаса уехать в Техас и присоединиться к Питеру и Шарлотте. Я хотела жить, как они, и надеялась, что смогу заставить мужа поддаться. Но нет, он был непоколебим. И, разумеется, с момента своего обращения в Техасе я не побывала ни разу. Джаспер был очень, очень умён. Первые месяцы я даже пыталась шантажировать его сексом, надеясь, что муж не выдержит и в конце концов сдастся. Но этот метод не действовал совсем, так как первой всегда не выдерживала я сама.

Я непрерывно жаждала секса со своим невероятно сексуальным супругом куда больше, чем какой-то там крови. Хотя иногда мне казалось, что мое сумасшедшее желание – всего лишь результат умелой манипуляции моего личного повелителя эмоций. Как и все новорожденные, я была очень рассеянна, и поэтому даже сконцентрироваться на своей цели толком не могла. Да и Джас был куда старше и опытнее, с его эмпатическими способностями обуздать мой темперамент почти не составляло труда. Я знала, что последние пару месяцев любимому пришлось по-настоящему трудно. Он только-только сам стал привыкать к вегетарианскому образу жизни, а я делала буквально все, чтобы разрушить этот с таким трудом создаваемый уклад. К счастью для всех нас, Джас оставался непоколебим.

Проще всего ему было бы, конечно же, поддаться на мои уговоры, но он никогда не искал легких путей. Он дал своей семье слово, что не даст мне совершить ничего, о чем бы я впоследствии сожалела. Это было странно, потому что до того, как Джас меня обратил, вампирская жизнь казалась мне идеальной. Я думала, что став бессмертной, обеспечу нам с любимым вечную идиллию и безоблачное существование. И мне совершенно не приходило в голову, что я постоянно буду хотеть убить каждого попадающегося на пути человека. Может, в такие моменты в меня вселялся кто-то другой, но этот кто-то совершенно точно был настоящим хищником. Раньше я и не предполагала, насколько сложно жить, как живут Каллены. Этих вампиров нужно представить к государственной награде, потому что охота на животных никак не вписывалась в нашу природу. Всё это было настоящей пыткой, но сейчас я постепенно начинала принимать этот образ жизни.

В конце концов, я никогда не забывала о своей главной цели. Провести свою вечность с Джаспером. Я благодарила Бога, что любимый несмотря ни на что не дал мне сорваться, не дал мне потерять лицо. Я поднялась с кресла и стала вглядываться в лесную чащу. Мне показалось, что что-то не так, и я решила пойти и проверить. Джаспер должен был вернуться с работы с минуты на минуту, но в лесу был явно не он. Роуз и Эмметт уехали на выходные, а Эсми и Карлайл сидели в гостиной и смотрели кино. Обычно на нашу территорию никто никогда не ступал, так что это нечто в лесу явно не было человеком. К тому же, я не ощущала запаха крови. Я спрыгнула с крыльца и побежала в лес, хотя до конца не понимала, что мне следует искать. Может, ничего и не было, но странное чувство не покидало меня. Через пару километров я остановилась и принюхалась. Запах был очень знакомым, хотя в качестве вампира я с ним явно ни разу не сталкивалась. Я сосредоточилась и попыталась вспомнить, что бы это могло быть. Я прокручивала в голове воспоминания о человеческой жизни, но не успела я даже мысленно сформулировать догадку, как он подошел сзади и легонько дернул за волосы. Я молниеносно повернулась, но Эдварда уже и след простыл.

"Быть вампиром интереснее, неправда ли, любовь моя?" прошептал он, и я попыталась понять, откуда раздается голос. "Я пахну для тебя иначе, да?"

"Эдвард?" крикнула я. Он был где-то рядом, но где именно?

"Ты умопомрачительна. Именно такой я себе тебя и представлял," заметил он. "Ты совершенно сногсшибательна."

"Покажись немедленно!" потребовала я. Он шагнул из-за деревьев и в мгновение ока вырос прямо передо мной. Секунду назад его здесь не было, но Эдварду никогда не было равных по скорости. Близко он не подходил, просто стоял и смотрел на меня со своей идиотской ухмылкой.

"Зачем ты пришел?" я сделала шаг назад.

"Здесь неподалеку у меня есть работа, порученная Волтури, и я не мог не заглянуть к тебе," он хотел взять меня за руку, но я отскочила.

"Нет!" вскрикнула я и вытолкнула свой щит. На мгновение это шокировало Эдварда. Но уже спустя пару секунд он шагнул вперед, и я поняла, что моя защита ему не помеха.

**Эдвард **

_Щит?_ Конечно, вот почему я никогда не мог прочесть ее мысли. Она даже тогда меня блокировала. Что ж, сознание красавицы по-прежнему было для меня закрыто, однако заграждение в виде прозрачного щита я преодолел с легкостью. Я шагнул к Белле и взял ее за руку. Она попыталась вырваться, но я притянул капризную красотку к себе и приобнял.

"Какого черта?" прошипела она. "Я устойчив к большинству вампирских фокусов, Белла," напомнил я. "Пройти сквозь твою защиту не составило труда." Красавица продолжала бороться, и в конце концов ей удалось вырваться. Она тут же бросилась бегом к дому. Белла очень неплохо бегала, а я любил иногда побегать наперегонки, но в этот раз времени было в обрез, так что я просто догнал ее и повалил на землю, прямо в сугроб.

"Нет!" кричала малышка, пытаясь высвободиться.

"Любовь моя," сказал я. "Ты должна успокоиться. Я ничего тебе не сделаю. На самом деле, я просто наблюдал за тобой из леса. Я вообще не собирался приближаться. Видишь ли, любопытство одержало надо мной верх, и мне хотелось посмотреть на тебя-вампира. Не думал, что ты меня почувствуешь."

"То есть, ты не за мной пришел?"

"Нет," улыбнулся я и протянул Белле руку, чтобы она могла подняться, но барышни уж слишком самостоятельные нынче пошли. Она ловко вспрыгнула на ноги и сделала шаг назад, рукой отряхивая волосы от снега.

"Ты прекрасна," сказал я. "Я всегда знал, что бессмертие тебе пойдет."

"Почему ты не в Италии?"

"Мое наказание исчерпано," я закатил глаза. "У Аро на меня большие планы, так что теперь я катаюсь по его заданиям по всему миру."

"Какие еще планы?"

"Тебя это не касается," спокойно сказал я. И это было правдой. Моя жизнь принадлежала Волтури, и только им я буду предан. "К тому же, Аро не все мне рассказывает."

"Ты можешь читать его мысли," сказала она.

"Могу," улыбнулся я. "Но иногда мне лучше делать вид, что я ничего не знаю."

"Они тебя пытали?"

"Периодически," ответил я. "Первые несколько месяцев были самыми ужасными. Свита Аро мне не доверяла и всячески старалась меня спровоцировать. Но это длилось не долго. Все-таки я был нужен Аро, и остальным пришлось смириться. Самое ужасное наказание, пожалуй, это обязательство до конца дней следить за Викторией."

"Она еще жива?"

"О, да! Аро сказал, что я за нее отвечаю и что за все ее проступки расплачиваться придется мне. Но, поверь, она у меня и пикнуть теперь боится."

"Я даже слышать не хочу ничего об этом." Белла с отвращением смотрела на меня.

"Я узнал о твоем обращении, как только оно произошло," сказал я. "У нас есть некто наподобие Элис в Италии, она может все видеть. И Аро приставил ее ко мне в наказание, чтобы я постоянно наблюдал за вашим с Джаспером счастьем. Я видел и вашу свадьбу, и ночь, когда он обратил тебя. Мне приходилось смотреть, как счастлива ты в моей бывшей семье."

"Они все еще твоя семья," сказала она.

"И я видел, как тяжело тебе пришлось," продолжил я. "Ты не думала, что быть вампиром так сложно, я прав?"

"Я уже лучше справляюсь," возразила красавица.

"Поэтому Эмметту пришлось вернуться в университет? Сомневаюсь, что он интересуется Гражданской войной."

"Я в порядке, это всего лишь мера предосторожности," возмутилась Белла.

"Кого ты пытаешься убедить?"

"Ты больше не можешь мной манипулировать," вспылила она. "Я больше не слабый и беззащитный человек!"

"А ты никогда и не была слабой. Только немного растерянной," ответил я. "Ты до сих пор растеряна, но со мной тебе не придется мучаться."

"В каком смысле?"

"Я бы позволил тебе охотиться, на кого угодно," прошептал я. "Никакого зверья, Белла. Разве это звучит не заманчиво?"

"Нет," красавица держалась твердо, но глубоко внутри, я знал, она на секунду задумалась о моем предложении.

"Ну же, я вижу по твоим глазам, что ты хочешь попробовать человеческой крови, но они никогда не позволят тебе этого. Это нечестно, не так ли? Как ты можешь сделать осознанный выбор, если тебе даже не дали познать то, от чего предстоит навсегда отказаться?"

"Прекрати!" закричала Белла. "Ты меня не убедишь. Я не пойду за тобой ни сейчас, ни когда-либо еще!"

"Знаю," вздохнул я. "Это я тоже уже видел."

"Видел?"

"Да, вы с Джаспером созданы друг для друга. Я не мог помешать вам раньше, а сейчас ваш союз окреп еще больше. У меня было время подумать обо всем. Я не должен был тебя удерживать, потому что ты никогда не была моей."

"Эдвард?" удивленно произнесла Белла.

"Нет," я покачал головой. "Того Эдварда больше нет. Он умер, но я по нему не скорблю. Мне нравится моя жизнь, я создан для Италии. Это наполняет мое существование смыслом. Я хотя бы не зря прошел через все это."

"Тебе, наверное, приходится совершать жуткие поступки?"

"Только с теми, кто этого заслуживает," признался я. "Я помогаю содержать наш мир в порядке. Если ты не нарушаешь правил, ты никогда не увидишь меня."

"А ты счастлив с Викторией?"

"Господи, конечно же, нет!" улыбнулся я. "Она всего лишь заполняет пустоту и, как я уже говорил, она часть моего наказания за тот бардак, который я учинил в Италии два года назад. Аро и его компания считают это чрезвычайно забавным."

"Ты застрял с ней навечно?" Я кивнул. "Вы друг друга стоите," рассмеялась Белла.

"Мне так нравится твой смех," сказал я. "Ты справишься с жаждой крови. У тебя все будет хорошо."

"Спасибо," искренне поблагодарила она. "Это прозвучит странно, но я рада, что ты заглянул."

"Правда?"

"Я часто задумывалась о том, что с тобой произошло," сказала она. "Я хотела знать, что они с тобой сделали."

"Я в норме," ответил я. "Эта жизнь мне вполне подходит."

"До меня у тебя была хорошая жизнь," печально произнесла красавица. "А я ее разрушила."

"Нет," сказал я, взяв Беллу за руку. "Ты не должна так думать. Ты помогла мне."

"Я забрала у тебя семью. Из-за меня ты начал творить кошмарные вещи."

"Но большую часть этих вещей я творил с тобой," с сожалением признал я. "Я не сожалею о том, кем стал, но я сожалею о том, что сделал тебе. В тот период я словно снова стал новорожденным, безумным и бесконтрольным, пытаясь выяснить, что же я такое."

"Я понимаю," принцесса сочувственно сжала мою руку.

"Знаю, что понимаешь," прошептал я. "И сначала мне было очень тяжело сосредоточиться. Желания овладевали мной, и я не знал, как с ними справиться. Я был одержим тобой и верил, что ты принадлежишь мне. Я не хотел…" я замолчал, боясь произнести слова, которых будет уже не взять назад. Улыбнувшись, я покачал головой.

"Ты всегда будила во мне сентиментальность."

"Это же неплохо," улыбнулась Белла.

"В моем случае, плохо," сказал я. "Мне нужно поддерживать репутацию." Она снова рассмеялась своим прекрасным звонким смехом. Это были очень странные ощущения, разговаривать с женщиной своей жизни вот так и знать, что она никогда не будет со мной.

"Мне пора," с сожалением сказал я. "Сама понимаешь, у меня жесткий график."

"Эдвард," поколебавшись немного, начала красавица. "Спасибо, что навестил."

"Мы оба нуждались в этом," сказал я, неотрывно глядя на прекрасное лицо, пытаясь сохранить в памяти каждую его черту. Но момент длился недолго. Я услышал приближение Джаспера, и его мысли были очень четкими и ясными. Он собирался защитить Беллу любыми способами. Красавица тоже почувствовала своего мужа.

"Джаспер," прошептала Белла, выпуская мою руку. Я сделал шаг назад, но она встала передо мной и вытолкнула свой невидимый щит, защищая от нападения. Джаспер остановился в нескольких дюймах от своей любимой.

"Белла?" возмутился он. "Ты что делаешь?"

"Я не хочу, чтобы вы дрались," сказала она. "Все не так, как ты подумал."

"Отойди от него, сейчас же," прошипел Джас.

"Джаспер," умоляюще протянула Белла. "Просто выслушай меня."

"Убери свой долбаный щит!" заорал он.

"Ха, Джаспер, неужели ты не можешь проникнуть в ее интимную зону так, как я?" рассмеялся я.

"Заткнись, Эдвард," прошипела Белла.

"Выйди из-под ее защиты и сразись со мной, как мужчина," сказал Джаспер. "Нам нужно закончить то, что мы начали два года назад."

"Нет!" вмешалась Белла. "Просто послушай. Эдвард не причинит нам вреда."

"Ты опять ей манипулировал," и по мыслям Джаспера стало ясно, что он твердо решил меня прикончить. "Чем ты угрожал ей на этот раз?"

"Джаспер," сказала Белла. "Неужели ты думаешь, что я позволила бы ему снова встать между нами?"

"Хм, дай-ка подумать, дорогуша," съязвил Джаспер. "Не ты ли защищаешь его своим щитом? Или мне кажется?"

"Я тебя защищаю," ответила она. "Каким образом? Ты собираешься мне сказать, что уходишь с ним ради моей безопасности?" раздраженно спросил он. "Потому что это я уже проходил."

"Если бы была надежда, что это сработает, я бы попробовал," снова рассмеялся я.

"Знаешь, что?" вспылил Джас, и я уже знал, что он собирается сказать дальше. Эти слова убьют Беллу, а мне этого совсем не хотелось.

"Джаспер, не надо," я попытался остановить его и шагнул в сторону, выходя из-под защиты Беллы.

"Я не стану вам докучать в этот раз," огрызнулся он. "Можешь идти с ним."

"Что?" в ужасе вскрикнула Белла, убрав свой щит и шагнув к любимому. "Как ты мог мне такое сказать?"

**Джаспер **

Я пожалел о своих словах, как только они сорвались с моих губ. Она чувствовала боль от моего предательства, и я понял, что совершенно неверно истолковал увиденное. Она не собиралась уходить с Эдвардом.

"Белла," я попытался дотронуться до руки любимой, но она отвернулась.

"Прости. Когда я увидел вас обоих, у меня перед глазами тут же встала та ночь, когда он забрал тебя. Я боялся, что ты снова решишь собой пожертвовать."

"Как ты мог подумать, что я снова так поступлю с тобой? После всего, через что мы прошли?" Принцессе было так больно, и это резало меня по живому. "Белла, пожалуйста," я пытался извиниться, но она уже со всех ног бежала в сторону дома.

"Тут ты уже сам облажался," ехидно рассмеялся Эдвард.

"А что я должен был подумать?" огрызнулся я, повернувшись к нему. "Она закрывала тебя от меня."

"Она не хотела, чтобы мы дрались," ответил он. "Я уже собирался уходить, когда ты появился и набросился на нас, как неандерталец."

"Зачем ты здесь?" спросил я.

"По поручению Волтури," ответил он. "К вам это не имеет никакого отношения. Просто у меня был шанс увидеть ее, и я им воспользовался."

"Ты не останешься?"

"Я тебя умоляю!" Эдвард закатил глаза. "Я себе не принадлежу. Я там, где мне приказано быть."

"Не верю," сказал я. Он рассмеялся.

"Ты всегда был умен, но у меня есть обязательства, и мне пора идти, чтобы выполнить их в срок." Эдвард медленно зашагал вглубь леса, но спустя пару метров остановился. "Я рад, что смог ее увидеть."

"Хоть я и не в восторге, что это произошло в мое отсутствие, но я тоже рад," признался я. "Думаю, ей это было нужно." Эдвард кивнул.

"Прощай, Джаспер," сказал он. "Береги Беллу."

"Конечно," ответил я. "Но до отъезда тебе нужно еще кое-что сделать."

"Что?" спросил он, но прочитав мои мысли, тут же замотал головой. "Нет, я не могу. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет."

"Ты должен," ответил я. "Он очень хочет увидеть тебя и убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке."

"А я не в порядке," сказал брат. "В его понимании."

"Карлайл скучает по тебе," возразил я. "Я всегда знаю, когда он о тебе думает. В эти минуты он преисполнен тоской, сожалением. Он винит себя во всем."

"Он ни в чем не виноват," вздохнул Эдвард. "Он не мог повлиять ни на что."

"Ты должен сказать это ему," сказал я. "Ты должен объясниться с отцом."

"Не знаю," Эдвард никак не мог решиться. "А что, если я только все испорчу?"

"Карлайл простит тебя," заверил я. "Он тебя создал."

"Но у него есть сын, о котором он всегда мечтал. Это ты," улыбнулся Эдвард, но улыбка не затронула его печальных глаз.

"Ты смог смириться с вегетарианством, ты стал врачом."

"Мне это далось нелегко."

"И ты делаешь Беллу счастливой," продолжил он. "Ты живешь жизнью, которая должна была быть моей." Я промолчал.

"Просто береги все это," сказал Эдвард. "Она любит тебя."

"Я знаю," вздохнул я. Эдвард неуверенно зашагал по направлению к дому, я чувствовал, как он нервничает. Но я улыбнулся, понимая, как много этот визит даст Карлайлу и Эсми. Конечно, простой эта встреча не будет, но они уже не надеялись и на такую. Я повернулся и уставился вдаль.

"Можешь выходить, дорогая," шепнул я. И Белла медленно шагнула из-за деревьев. Она улыбалась, но я все равно ощущал ее грусть.

"Прости меня," сказал я, глядя в прекрасные золотистые глаза моей принцессы. "Я перегнул палку." Она покачала головой. Будь она человеком, из ее глаз уже струились бы соленые слезы. "Когда я увидел вас двоих, ну, я подумал что все происходит снова. Я бы этого не перенес."

"Я же сказала, что больше никогда тебя не покину," прошептала Белла, подходя ближе.

"Знаю, просто я не сдержался," вздохнул я. "Прости меня."

"Это я должна просить прощения," виновато произнесла Белла. Я притянул ее к себе и обхватил нежное личико руками.

"Ну, что такое, милая?" "Я так ужасно вела себя эти два года," всхлипнула принцесса. "Как ты вообще меня терпел?"

"Белла," рассмеялся я. "Я знал, чего ожидать. Я и не думал, что все будет легко и просто."

"Но мои истерики, и я упрашивала тебя дать мне человеческой крови, и я шантажировала тебя сексом," любимая с сожалением перечисляла свои грехи. "Ты пыталась шантажировать меня сексом," поправил я. "Не скажу, что тебе это удавалось." Я рассмеялся.

"Ты никогда не терял терпения," вздохнула Белла.

"Ты ни в чем не виновата," сказал я. "И времени у нас еще бесконечно много."

"Вечность," принцесса прижалась ко мне. "Именно," согласился я. "У нас будут взлеты и падения. Тебе нелегко дался новорожденный период, но это часть того, чем мы являемся. Я никогда не перестану тебя любить."

"Знаю," улыбнулась Белла. "Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, как я ценю все, что ты для меня делаешь. Я рада, что ты не поддался на мои провокации." "Да-да," кивнул я. "Со временем все станет легче, но обещаю, я всегда буду рядом, что бы ни случилось."

"Прости, что выставила щит перед тобой," прошептала она. "Я просто не хотела, чтобы вы дрались."

"Мне не нравится, когда ты отгораживаешься от меня," признался я. "Но я понимаю твои мотивы."

"Я слышала, ты убедил Эдварда повидать Карлайла," улыбнулась Белла. "Очень благородно с твоей стороны."

"Я сделал это ради отца," сказал я. "Он все еще переживает из-за всего случившегося." "Но я представляю, как тяжело тебе было сказать об этом Эдварду."

"Как бы не попортил нам кровь этот вампир, в одном он прав." Мне было очень тяжело признавать это. "Я живу жизнью, которая была уготована ему. Я нашел тебя благодаря ему."

"Он всего лишь свел нас," возразила любимая. "Ты заслуживаешь этой жизни." Я осторожно приподнял ее лицо и нежно поцеловал. Принцесса была вампиром, и в деликатности нужды больше не было, но рядом с ней во мне всегда просыпалась нежность.

"Мы заслуживаем эту жизнь," сказал я, медленно целуя ее.

"Джаспер," прошептала Белла. "Пойдем поохотимся вместе?" Я удивленно взглянул на нее. Это был первый раз, когда моя капризная женушка попросила взять ее на охоту. Обычно мне приходилось выгонять ее пинками или просить Карлайла найти способ заставить красотку поохотиться.

"Звери," сказала она. "Обещаю."

"Ну, пойдемте, миссис Уитлок," улыбнулся я, подхватив Беллу на руки и усадив к себе на спину. "Какие у вас будут предпочтения?"

"Думаю, я бы не отказалась от большого бурого медведя," рассмеялась она.

"Эмметт будет тобой гордиться," улыбнулся я. "Я бы предложила ему присоединиться, но у меня другие планы на послеобеденное время," хихикнула принцесса, крепче сжав ноги вокруг моей талии.

"И что же это за планы?" можно подумать, я не знал!

"Думаю, я была бы не прочь оседлать горячего ковбоя," игриво ответила Белла.

"Желание леди – закон для меня!" с притворной серьезностью сказал я, удаляясь вглубь леса с самой прекрасной женщиной во Вселенной.


End file.
